Deseos del corazón
by Laura Paty
Summary: Por culpa de los deseos, Souichi debe buscar a Morinaga a través del tiempo si quiere recuperarlo, pero primero deberá enfrentarse a una realidad donde jamás lo conoció. Moverá cielo mar y tierra para encontrarlo, ¿qué pasará cuando lo haga?¿qué hará para recuperarlo?
1. Nada ganas deseando

**Siempre me han gustado mucho las películas de ciencia ficción, y después de leer a varias chicas que escribieron historias donde vemos a Souichi y Morinaga en universos alternos se me ocurrió que podrían estar en uno donde hago un recorrido por varias de mis historias favoritas de ciencia ficción, al estilo de Koi suru Boukun, espero que les guste.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Nada ganas deseando**

* * *

Me encontraba estudiando y reflexionando sobre uno de los proyectos más importantes que estaba realizando para la universidad, cuando el molesto de Morinaga comenzó con sus porquerías, me besaba con pasión y como estábamos solos en el apartamento no creí que se detuviera, así que le dije:

 **–Ahora no déjame en paz-**

y lo golpee en el estómago, cosa que lo enfrió de inmediato y se fue triste a su habitación, ese tonto me dejo con una sensación de angustia a razón de su rostro chantajista que suele ponerme para que lo perdone rápidamente, aaaah (suspire) pero un rato después, justo al anochecer el tipo volvía a molestarme.

 **\- Disculpa... sempai…-**

 **-¿Qué demonios quieres Morinaga?-** le conteste con la voz más fastidiada que pude.

 **\- Esta noche es lluvia de estrellas ¿puedes venir un poco conmigo a verlas?-**

Me dijo con la voz más lastimera que pudo, el maldito hacía la cara más triste y tierna para convencerme, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

 **-Vamos por favor, acompáñame aunque sea 15 minutos, anda ven… me siento muy solo, de verdad no te haré nada, únicamente quiero tu compañía-**

Seguro era una treta para besuquearme y hacerme caer, pero no pude evitar sentir que tenía razón, entonces acabe accediendo.

 **–Esta bien pero serán 15 minutos y regresaré a estudiar-**

Subimos a la azotea y ahí miraba mis ojos en vez de las estrellas.

 **-Idiota, no dijiste que querías ver las estrellas? Solo estás viéndome a mí-** Le dije eso y enseguida me voltee retirándome velozmente, cuando sujeto mi brazo y me dijo:

 **\- No te vayas, no han pasado ni 15 minutos, además no te he hecho nada malo-**

Gruñi un poco, no le dije nada y seguí mirando las estrellas. Volví a suspirar y le dije:

 **-ahhhh, Morinaga tengo mucho trabajo, por favor déjame ir ya-**

El muy tonto me contesto:

 **-Vamos sempai no te gusta mi compañía, ya casi acabas...¡Mira!-** Señaló al cielo y dijo: **-Una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo sempai-**

Con un poco de ira por las tonterías que decía le contesté:

 **-¿Acaso somos niños? ¿Qué no ves que las cosas que hago son más importantes que estar como un idiota pidiendo deseos que jamás se cumplirán? Si existiera algo como una deidad que cumpliera deseos, lo único que pediría sería jamás haberme encontrado con un tonto como tú que me quita mi valioso tiempo-**

Me retiré simplemente e ignore la mirada triste de ese homo-baka. Así seguí estudiando sin ser interrumpido hasta que me gano el sueño.

En ese momento escuche un toquido y una voz que me sorprendió de pronto:

 **-Nii-san, ¿No se te hace tarde para entregar tu informe?-**

Cuando desperté me sentí algo extraño, ya no estaba en mi habitación, ahora me encontraba en casa de Matsuda, en la habitación que me correspondía ahí.

 **-Qué extraño-** Exprese.

No recuerdo haber estado aquí antes de dormir, ¡Oh si! Debo apresurarme, mi informe, tengo que irme o el profesor no me lo recibirá. De prisa me vestí y baje las escaleras, sin pensar dos veces, salí sin siquiera despedirme con mis cosas en las manos, llegue apresuradamente a la escuela, de inmediato le entregue al profesor mi trabajo, el cual lo reviso y me marcó mis errores a corregir. Procedí a rectificarlos en el laboratorio y entregar el trabajo, una vez hecho esto pude respirar tranquilo, fue cuando me percate que el tonto de Morinaga no habia llegado aún al laboratorio, aunque aún era temprano, ese idiota siempre llegaba antes. Seguí con el trabajo y unos minutos después llegó una mujer, un poco más bajita que yo tenía su cabello de color café claro, una sonrisa alegre, ojos idénticos a los de Morinaga y me veía con tranquilidad (la chica que imagino es el personaje de nana, para los que ya vieron ese anime o manga):

 **-Buenos días Sou-kun-** Me dijo la chica

 **-¿Sou-kun?-** Le pregunte con cara de asombro.

 **-¿Qué ocurre? Te ves raro-** Me respondió, se aproximo hacia mi, en cuanto me toco sentí una especie de dolor de cabeza, pude ver imagenes en donde veía como la conocí y supe que era mi ayudante Hikari, Sanada Hikari. Ella y yo teníamos una relación extraña, a pesar de que salimos para probar si teníamos química, nunca sentí nada por ella, ni ella por mí, de hecho recordé que en nuestras múltiples citas casi no nos besamos más que unas pocas veces y realmente la pasión fue algo que no tuvimos. Intente ver más de los recuerdos, a lo que entendí que ella y yo intentamos ir a la cama juntos sin hacer nada realmente. Los recuerdos eran variados y llegaban a mi cabeza en instantes.

 **-Permíteme un momento Hikari ya regreso-** Corrí al baño para procesar los recuerdos que llegaban a mi cabeza, necesitaba analizarlos y encontrar el enlace con la realidad y tiempo.

Entonces lo vi todo en el orden correcto:

...

FLASH BACK

 **-Souichi-kun te presento a esta alumna destacada la cual será tu asistente, su nombre es Sanada Hikari-** Dijo el profesor Fukushima presentándome a la chica.

 **-Cuide de mí por favor sempai-** Respondió Hikari. (descuiden Hikari definitivamente no es Morinaga en mujer, Mori si existe en esta realidad, ya aparecerá)

 **-Tatsumi Souichi-** Conteste fríamente pues ya le había dicho al profesor que no necesitaba ayudantes, todos eran ineptos y solo complicaban las cosas para mí.

Hikari se volvió mi amiga a pesar de que me alejaba de ella, siempre muy sonriente, me contaba cosas personales, a pesar de que yo no le contaba nada sobre mi, hasta que un día me platicó como su estúpido novio la había engañado, cuando lo confronto se burló simplemente. Al verla tan deprimida la lleve a mi casa, conoció a Kanako y se volvieron amigas, desde ese momento comenzamos a salir, hasta que un día ella me dijo que nos volviéramos novios, yo accedí, porque notaba la preocupación de mi familia al verme sin novia. Mi padre me preguntaba cuando le presentaría una novia, así que le comenté a ella pues éramos buenos amigos, por esa razón se le ocurrió volvernos novios para ver que pasaba, de vez en cuando nos besábamos, salíamos a comer, me obligaba a llevarla al cine a ver películas tontas sentimentales, donde ella lloraba en las escenas de amor. La relación que teníamos era mas como una obligación que tenía, porque siempre creí que un día debía casarme y tener hijos, me imagine que ella pensaba igual hasta que decidimos ir a un hotel para dormir juntos. Al estar ahí nos besamos, a pesar de esa extraña emoción que sentía, llegamos a esto solo porque era normal hacerlo, no porque realmente lo deseara, ella se puso a llorar, fue cuando confeso que todavía no olvidaba a ese tipo que la engaño. Comentó advertía que yo tampoco deseaba hacerlo, fue de este modo que me preguntó si yo también estaba despechado por un antiguo amor, a lo que le conteste que jamás había amado, no sabía que era eso del amor, seguimos siendo amigos y novios falsos pero solo mientras encontrábamos alguien a quien amar realmente, nos haríamos compañía para no sentir que estábamos solos.

Simplemente nunca hubo química entre nosotros, era algo raro, me parecía amigable, bonita y era bastante eficiente como asistente igual que Morinaga.

 **-Mori…naga-**

¿Qué ocurrió? Realmente no entiendo porque está pasando esto, sin duda Morinaga Tetsuhiro existió, existe, pero porque no tengo recuerdos que se vean reales sobre él. ¿Será efectivamente que ese deseo mío se cumplió? Pero cosas como los deseos no existen. Cuando era pequeño muchas veces deseaba que mi madre volviera de donde dijeron que se fue, ¿Por qué jamás eso se cumplió? Y algo absurdo como esto, está verdaderamente aconteciendo.

Recordé a esa persona que rechazaba; los recuerdos de él en mi vida existían, pero de cierta forma estaban bastante extraños, parecían parte de un libro que leí, como si no formaran parte de mi vida, no encajaban en la realidad, pero lo recordaba perfectamente. Me percate que realmente jamás lo conocí, puede que todo esto sea para bien, él debe estar feliz donde quiera que se encuentre, quizá tiene a alguien que le corresponde; sentí una punzada en mi pecho al pensar esa cosa absurda, yo quería ser el único para Morinaga, y no quería su amor, pero si lo necesitaba ¿Era una parte importante de mi vida? No entiendo bien porque pienso eso, esto es lo mejor y punto.

Entonces recordé como fue cuando conocí a Morinaga Tetsuhiro y como movió algo dentro de mí que nadie pudo. (La siguiente parte es una versión de partes los mangas de Hinako Sensei, ya saben Challengers y Koi suru boukun, pero vista desde como yo imagine Tatsumi Souichi vio los hechos)

Estaba un día sentado leyendo en los jardines de la universidad, cuando un muchacho se acercó a mí a quitarme el tiempo preguntando por lo que estaba leyendo, que era una enciclopedia de venenos, extrañamente mencionó que él tenía el documental que me había perdido a causa de la descompostura de la televisión, muy amablemente se ofreció a que lo viéramos en su casa, después de terminar mis cosas en el laboratorio con el profesor asistente Miyoshi. El muy bastardo ese mismo día intentó violarme, para mi fortuna Morinaga me salvó. Con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos amigos, ya que él siempre estaba a mi lado hasta el cansancio.

Recuerdo aquella vez que me declaro sus sentimientos: Se encontraba enfermo, por mi parte yo me dirigía a Tokio para separar a mi hermanito del pervertido de Kurokawa, acababa de confirmar mis sospechas de que ellos tenían algo. Cuando me disponía a salir, le entregue un papel de trámites sobre la maestría pues me dijeron que él había olvidado recogerlo, así que al dárselo, percibí la inseguridad sobre si seguiría en la universidad conmigo. Al principio pensé que era a razón de que abusaba, poniéndolo a trabajar desmedidamente, pero fue ahí cuando confeso que me amaba. Después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en eso, al hablar con mi hermano de su situación comprendí que yo debía llevar una relación de buenos amigos sin confundir amor y amistad. Debía olvidar el hecho de que se me había confesado, a pesar de que para olvidarlo me chantajeo con irse o pidió un beso para olvidar las cosas. Sin embargo, después de bastante tiempo, el inepto dejo una botella con afrodisiaco que por su culpa bebí y fue así como experimente lo que era tener sexo con un hombre. De ninguna forma podría aseverar que me gusto, pero tampoco podría negarlo. Ahora nada de esto tiene sentido, puesto que en absoluto acaeció, será mejor seguir adelante y fingir no recordar nada, él seguro se encuentra de maravilla sin un tirano como yo. De igual forma yo estoy muy bien sin él.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese idiota, me retire de nuevo al laboratorio para ver a Hikari trabajando en los experimentos.

 **-¿Ya te sientes mejor Sou-kun?-** Me pregunto al verme llegar

 **-Desde luego, solo fue indigestión-** Mentía para evitar contarle mi extraña y loca historia que ni yo mismo creía.

Durante el día, en el laboratorio estaba algo nervioso puesto que no tenía una idea existente en mi cabeza de cómo tratarla, si bien los recuerdos me explicaban las cosas, parecían diferentes el realizarlas.

Al finalizar el día de trabajo, ella me preguntó si quería salir a comer algo, cosa que acepte, no entendía muy bien que se sentía realmente salir con una chica y besarla, tenía recuerdos de nosotros como "pareja" pero no la sensación de realidad, como con los recuerdos con Morinaga que parecían cuentos, pero se sentían reales.

Fue así que salimos, Hikari entrelazó su mano a la mía, siendo algo muy raro, quería apartarla pero pensé en esto como algo normal pues éramos novios, de manera que debía acostumbrarme. Mientras caminábamos mire su rostro sonriente y amigable, a lo que mi mente me jugo una broma poniendo a Morinaga en vez de ella, cuando esto ocurrió mi corazón salto de inmediato, sintiendo que mi cara se calentaba, solté su mano y escuche:

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? Hoy has estado muy pensativo, ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Disculpa claro que sí, es solo que pareciera que no soy yo mismo-** No quería explicar mucho, pero de alguna forma tenía confianza con ella, liberando un poco los pensamientos que se encontraban rondando.

- **Será mejor que dejemos, esto para otro día-** Me dijo.

La acompañe a su casa y luego acabe llegando al departamento que compartía con el Homo-baka. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que yo no vivía ahí, recordé de nuevo a ese estúpido, necesito dejar de pensar en ti, debe ser la costumbre. Así que regrese a casa de la tía Matsuda.

 **-Onii-san, bienvenido-** Me recibió mi hermanita Kanako.

 **-Tadaima (estoy en casa)-** Respondí algo desganado.

 **-Pasa hermano pensé que saldrías con Hikari, de todas formas todavía hay bastante comida para que cenes. Volviste a pelear con ella ¿Verdad? Hay hermano, simplemente eres un tonto, no entiendes a las chicas, me sorprende que sigas con alguien como ella y no te botara-**

 **-No es nada parecido, ella y yo no tene….-** Pensaba ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, pero en esta ocasión si era cierto, teníamos ese tipo de relación, Hikari era mujer y yo un hombre, ¿Por qué sería malo? **–Digo ella y yo no peleamos solo me siento algo cansado, cenaré y me voy a dormir, mañana será otro día-**

Mi hermana tenía cara de no creerme, como todas esas veces que negaba la relación que tenía con el idiota, ¿Relación? Solo éramos buenos amigos, le pedí que se quedara puesto que extrañaría su compañía, nunca pedí más. No de nuevo, que cosa sucede conmigo, todo está bien y punto.

Pasaban los días, y me metía más en mis investigaciones para distanciarme de mis trastornados recuerdos, seguro se debía a que requería tiempo para terminar la confusión sobre este extraño suceso, que cambió para bien mi destino. A pesar de eso, ella seguía insistiendo en salir, así que el fin de semana accedí pues no tenía nada que hacer. Para mi desgracia fuimos al cine a ver otra tonta película de amor, lo raro es que, aunque no lo pensé, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas con la tonta historia, incluso ella tomo mi mano para calmarme.

El argumento de la película consistía en un hombre que por temor, no declara su amor, cuando al fin decide buscar a su amada descubre que había muerto y jamás la volvería a ver. Esa simple tontería desataba algo en mi pecho, una sensación de profunda depresión y tristeza.

Por supuesto que como ella era mi amiga, notaba mi comportamiento extraño e insistía continuamente en preguntar por qué me comportaba de esa forma con ella, tan frío y alejado.

...

...

...

* * *

 **En primer lugar, ese personaje de nana aunque aquí la llame Hikari, sería una versión de Morinaga Tetsuhiro en mujer, para todos los que ya vimos esa serie, pero ella tiene a mi parecer, una suerte bastante mala. En segundo lugar me muero por escribirles que paso con Morinaga en este mundo donde no conoció a Souichi. Espero les llame la atención esta historia tan loca que se me ocurrió. Mientras tanto aún falta que nos metamos más a fondo en los recuerdos de Souichi y su psique. Me gustaría saber si no les parece aburrida, para acortar detalles en el siguiente episodio.**


	2. Pesar

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, por ustedes es que me inspiro a seguir escribiendo. Aquí les traigo la siguiente parte, por supuesto debo aclarar que desde que leí Koi suru boukun pensé que ellos se pertenecían, algo así como almas gemelas, mis dos historias intentan llegar a ello, pero en circunstancias muy diferentes. Por ello las reacciones de los personajes de Hinako sensei en mis historias resultan diferentes o iguales, pues las circunstancias los obligan a ser de determinada forma.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Al principio evitaba todo tipo de pensamientos que refirieran a Morinaga, claro que lo extrañaba pero era solo porque alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, no obstante ahora tenia a Hikari, más nada se sentía igual. Con él las cosas eran tan diferentes, a pesar de que no teníamos nada en común más que la afición por la carrera que estudiamos, nuestros gustos en los demás aspectos eran totalmente opuestos.

Con Hikari era igual, se parecía tanto a Morinaga, era simpática, amigable, bonita. Ahora que lo pienso me llegan más recuerdos sobre nosotros, muy a menudo nos íbamos a un bar a beber mientras ella sufría por el rompimiento, seguro el muy bastardo era un tipo infiel desde que lo conoció, de hecho recuerdo que me contó que sucedió en la fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos de licenciatura, que organiza la universidad, a pesar de que él era de un grado superior asistió a la fiesta. Su cara…también pude ver su cara todas las veces que llegaba por ella al laboratorio, ese gusano la usaba cuando tenía ganas de sexo, casi no salían, solo cuando él lo quería así, pero llegaba con regalos y flores para mantenerla feliz. Cierto día Hikari fue de improviso a su salón de clases y lo vio muy acaramelado con otra chica, al reclamarle él se burló y le dijo que se acabó, que estaba enamorado. Como me hubiera gustado golpearlo, lástima que nunca me dijo donde lo podría encontrar, ella se enamoró realmente, por eso no quiso que lo lastimara. De eso ya paso bastante tiempo casi un año, a pesar de ello aún lo extraña, puesto que con mucha frecuencia pone una mirada muy triste, cuando preguntó que tiene muestra una sonrisa falsa, la misma que ponía Morinaga al sentir mis rechazos.

Mientras los minutos se volvían horas, las horas días y los días meses, en mi interior algo se estaba marchitando, cada día que pasaba me sentía más cansado, por alguna razón mi corazón estaba roto, la rutina era aburrida, había perdido las ganas de comer, no obstante debía hacerlo, simplemente porque en casa prácticamente me llevaban a la mesa o en la escuela todos iban a la cafetería, asimismo no quería que nadie se preocupara por mí, por esa sola razón me levantaba de la cama, pero cada vez era más difícil. Lo que disfrutaba era ir a dormir puesto que sólo ahí encontraba la paz en sueños que no recordaba, o que deseaba no recordar, tu dulce voz llegaba a mi corazón mientras mi mente torcida inventaba historias donde me obligabas a hacer tantas cosas. Las cosas absurdas que puedo soñar, todo por extrañarte ¿extrañarte yo? Creo… que sí…

Desafortunadamente Hikari Notaba mi desgano, cada día era más evidente, ya no salía con ella, me recluía en mi habitación con libros o permanecía lo más posible en el laboratorio, con tal de llegar a dormir sin tener que pensar. Tu ausencia me estaba matando, no lo entiendo, ahora tengo lo que quería, eres libre de mí y yo de ti, tengo una linda novia a la que quizá un día descubra que amo. ¿Amor? Esa cosa no existe, es una invención de la naturaleza para preservar la especie, por eso siempre he dicho que los homosexuales van en contra de la naturaleza. Tantas veces decías que me amabas, nunca creí en la veracidad de tus palabras, como diablos podría, tu eres un hombre y yo también, pero ahora siento que me gustaría escucharte una vez más. ¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo? ¿Por qué siento tanto la distancia entre nosotros? Ese vacío, esa maldita pérdida me está consumiendo desde el interior, ese ardor, ese dolor y sufrimiento que me quema desde adentro hasta la piel, porque tiene que ser así, yo jamás quise conocerte pero ahora que de ninguna forma ocurrió, preferiría no recordarlo, sigo sin comprender cómo tu recuerdo viene a torturarme, si tú no sabes ni quien soy.

Todos estos pensamientos que llegaban a mi cabeza, cada día que pasaba se hacían más fuertes. Llego el día en que mi alimentación fue tan poca que no quise pararme de la cama, a pesar de que mi hermana y mi tía se preguntaban que ocurría conmigo, ni yo mismo tenía idea, insistían en saber, pero yo no contestaba. Estaba solo, quería estar solo, para evitar esos pensamientos intentaba leer, pero a pesar de que intentaba distraerme con un libro, había tenido un sueño recurrente esos últimos días, donde tú me reclamabas de la razón por la cual te abandone si yo te pedí quedarte a mi lado, luego me decías: "ya ni te recuerdo", "jamás te amé". Esas palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza tantas veces que era doloroso, parecía como si algo estuviera sangrando en mi interior. Justo en ese instante se acercó Hikari, la había llamado mi hermanita que se moría de angustia por mí.

 **-Sou-kun que ocurre contigo, pareciera que perdiste las ganas de vivir, no lo entiendo. Desde hace un par de meses te comportas extraño, cada vez que intente saber que te ocurría me alejabas, ahora toda tu familia no sabe qué hacer contigo. Voy a ser franca contigo, incluso están pensando en recluirte en un hospital para valorarte, de modo que puedan saber si tu problema es una deficiencia química de endorfinas, serotonina u otras hormonas, ya sabes, me refiero a las que se encargan de mantenernos cuerdos y "felices". Antes de eso yo les pedí hablar contigo, confía en mí, sé que puedo ayudarte-**

 **-Ayudarme…maldición… eres tan tonta… nadie puede ayudarme. Es culpa mía, creo que yo me equivoque, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para corregir mi error-**

 **-¿Sou-kun? ¿De qué hablas? No logro entender nada de lo que dices, explícame por favor te prometo encontrar una solución-**

 **-Que no lo entiendes, no tiene solución, no está en la lógica, puede que ni fuera real, no sé si esto es real, o lo anterior lo fue. Solo sé que cada jodido día que pasa lo extraño más, desesperadamente anhelo jamás haber deseado eso, solo fue en un arranque de ira que lo dije, es que él no lo entendía, estaba ocupado y no me dejaba terminar mi trabajo, pero no quería que se fuera, o que desapareciera como lo hizo, me arrepiento…. aaaahh (llanto)-**

 **-Haber explícame desde el principio, ¿de quién hablamos? ¿El murió acaso? Porque si no ha muerto podemos buscarlo, no importa donde se esconda te aseguro lo encontraremos. No te cierres a tus ideas, siempre es posible encontrar una solución. Respecto de la realidad, solo te puedo decir lo que es aquello que percibimos y vivimos, no te preocupes por cosas que no puedes observar, me escuchas, me ves e incluso te puedo tocar, por tanto soy real, por lo menos en este momento-**

Escuchaba sus palabras entre mis lamentos, a través de sus cálidos brazos que estaban alrededor de mi espalda, encontraba algo de razón en sus argumentos, el no murió simplemente no lo conocí, por tanto podía encontrarlo, pero si mis recuerdos con él eran invención mía y todo lo imagine en algún delirio. Demonios… no puedo más con esto.

 **-…Hikari-** Le dije, separándome de su abrazo **. –Si te digo esto debes tener la mente abierta, te sonará muy raro lo que te voy a contar pero aun así debes creerme, creo que solo tú puedes ayudarme a entender. Promete que no pensarás que estoy loco-**

 **-Claro, te lo prometo, tú jamás me has mentido, ni mucho menos decir locuras, esto que te angustia puedo ver que es absolutamente real-**

 **-Hace… creo….mmmm… seis años debía haber conocido a un hombre llamado Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el cual me salvó de ser violado por el profesor asistente Miyoshi. De este modo se ganó mi confianza y un tiempo después se volvió mi kohai en vez de ti, poco a poco se convirtió en mi único amigo al igual que tú, conforme paso el tiempo él se enamoró de mí, ya que era gay, al pasar varios años me lo confesó.**

 **-Espera un minuto, si él te salvo del profesor asistente Miyoshi y dices que no lo conociste, entonces ¿quién te salvo de ese tipo que no tengo idea de quién sea?-**

Al intentar recordar ese hecho llego, como todas las cosas nuevas que recordaba, en una especie de dolor de cabeza con un zumbido, así de pronto formaba parte de mis recuerdos, entonces respondí:

 **-Lo que paso es que tuve suerte y lo golpe en los bajos, liberándome de su agarre, así que lo pude patear mientras estaba en el suelo escapando, tome unas pinzas, las enterré en su espalda cuando trato de huir, luego amenace con matarlo así que simplemente se fue de la universidad-**

 **-No tenía idea. Bueno ¿Quién era ese muchacho lo conozco? ¿Qué pasó después? ¿No entiendo bien cómo dices que debías conocerlo?-**

 **-Maldición Hikari, déjame hablar es algo confuso incluso para mí-** Le dije algo molesto por las interrupciones.

 **-Como te decía, este hombre que se volvió mi amigo se llamaba Morinaga Tetsuhiro, yo confiaba en ese idiota tanto que me quedaba en su apartamento a beber, resulta que un día, por culpa de él, me bebí un afrodisiaco que tenía escondido al fondo de un mueble, es que tardaba mucho en traer las bebidas, entonces el miserable se aprovechó de mí, me chantajeo con dejar la escuela si no seguíamos teniendo este tipo de relación extraña entre amistad y algo más-**

 **-¡EEHH¡ Pero qué dices, ¿tú y él? Tenían sex-**

No quería escuchar lo que ella me pensaba decir, así que la interrumpí:

 **-HIKARI, maldición no te atrevas a decirlo-**

 **-Por favor continúa entonces-**

 **-Como te decía, ese miserable homo–baka me chantajeaba, así pasamos bastante tiempo hasta que un tipo incendió mi casa. Fue de esta forma que necesitaba otro lugar para quedarme, por ello comenzamos a vivir juntos. Mmm… ahora que lo recuerdo eso también ocurrió-**

 **-Claro que si Sou-kun lo recuerdo, llegaste al otro día contándome que al llegar encontraste tu casa incendiándose, pero afortunadamente tu hermanita llevaba varios días con tu tía Matsuda, pues empezaron a recibir amenazas. También, ahí mismo golpeaste al tipo que lo hizo y lo encerraron. Pero ¿Qué paso con Morinaga?-**

 **-Lo salve de morir en el incendio, puesto que el idiota volvió a la casa a razón de que Kanako le pidió la placa y el álbum de mamá. No sabes mi sentir cuando me dijeron que no había salido, luego entre y lo vi en el suelo atrapado, pensé que lo perdería-** Maldición, que me pasa, siento ganas de llorar, no de nuevo, todo por ese tipo, debo calmarme y respirar profundo.

 **-Cuando vivieron juntos ¿Qué ocurrió?-**

 **-Tenía que irme a Canada para hacer unas investigaciones y lo deje solo en el apartamento dos meses-**

 **-¿No lo extrañabas? Por lo que me cuentas pareciera que eran muy cercanos-**

 **-No tuve tiempo de extrañarlo, en la primera oportunidad que consiguió me fue a visitar por un solo día-**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo tardó después de que te fuiste de Nagoya para visitarte?-**

 **-Como un mes creo-**

 **-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste después de todo ese tiempo separados?-**

 **-Yo… yo sentí alivio-** ¡Eh! Esta maldita mujer está abriéndome por la mitad, pareciera que estoy en un estúpido interrogatorio, ¿Cómo demonios puede hacerme decir esas cosas vergonzosas? Esa mirada tan inquisitiva que posee, pareciera que puede leerme completamente.

 **-Continúa por favor Sou-kun. Cuando regresaste al departamento ¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Espera un momento, yo soy quien cuenta la estúpida historia. A final de cuentas es mi historia, así que yo te contare lo que crea conveniente y si no te parece te puedes ir-**

 **-Tómalo con calma sabes que yo solo pregunto porque me interesa entender lo que ocurre contigo-**

 **-Como te decía… vivíamos juntos, tal así, que un día el me pidió salir a ver las estrellas con él, pero yo tenía mucho trabajo, a regañadientes salí con él porque me puso su cara triste que no me gustaba ver en él. Al salir a la terraza, el no veía las estúpidas estrellas, sino que veía mis ojos, entonces decidí volver al departamento, me detuvo señalando una estrella fugaz, a lo que yo dije algo como: "Eso es para niños, los deseos no son reales y si hubiera alguna deidad que concediera deseos, desearía no haberte conocido". Al día siguiente desperté y de verdad había ocurrido, jamás lo conocí-**

 **-Entiendo eso pero me quedan muchas dudas ¿podrías contarme más detalles? Al volver de Canada ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?-**

 **-¿Por qué demonios haces tantas preguntas? Son cosas sin importancia-**

 **-Al contrario, tengo años de conocerte, sé que eso que ocultas es lo más importante, puesto que en todo este tiempo jamás te habías comportado así, la única vez fue cuando murió tu mamá-**

 **-¿Quién rayos te dijo eso? No tenían ningún derecho de contarte eso-**

 **-Ahora habla, me vas a decir cuando descubriste que lo amabas-**

 **-¡¿AMARLO YO?! NO SOY NINGÚN HOMOSEXUAL. ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCA, YO NUNCA LE DIJE QUE LO AMABA. SOLO LE PEDÍ QUE NO SE FUERA-**

 **-¿A razón de qué le pediste no se fuera?-**

 **-Se quería ir porque yo… le dije que sacara esos pensamientos de su cabeza interpretando todo a su conveniencia, sobre el amor que creía yo sentía por él-**

 **-Pero era verdad ¿No es así? De otro modo ¿Cómo conseguiste que regresara a tu lado? ¿Se lo dijiste?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, jamás le dije que lo amaba, solo que no me desagradaba estar con él a pesar de las cosas que hacíamos juntos-**

 **-Te refieres a las cosas que hace una pareja, caricias, besos, citas, sexo ¿No?-**

 **-Yo… A TI ESO QUE TE IMPORTA-**

 **-Si de verdad no lo amas porque quieres recuperarlo, amigos puedes conseguir nuevos. Yo que soy tu "novia", no hemos llegado muy lejos. Al menos dime cuando lo besabas o abrazabas ¿qué sentías? ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza al momento en que sus labios estaban unidos o cuando tu cuerpo se unía al de él-**

Morinaga y yo besándonos, tocándonos, su suave piel, sus dulces labios, su calor. ¿Por qué demonios me hace pensar en esto?

 **-No tengo que decirte esas cosas, son privadas-**

 **-Yo veo las cosas de esta forma, o me dices o no entiendo la razón de que sea importante Morinaga-san. Como tú me cuentas, lo quieres porque es tu amigo, pero de cierta forma lo desprecias por ser tu amante con chantajes. Si no lo amabas entonces deseabas que se quedara porque no querías estar solo o a causa de que disfrutabas el sexo-**

 **-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**

 **-No me interrumpas, me refiero a que esas cosas las puedes conseguir de nuevo con otra persona, si no lo amabas, los besos, caricias e incluso la compañía puede ser remplazada con otra persona. Tu sabes, es por eso que aquella vez que tú y yo íbamos a… empecé a llorar, porque no podía remplazar el amor con amistad-**

 **-Yo … yo no lo sé, él era especial-**

 **-Una pregunta más fácil, primero respira profundo…cierra los ojos…descríbeme a mí en tu vida y dime que cualidades poseo-**

 **-Tú… eres… una persona impaciente, fastidiosa, alegre, amigable, agradable bonita, delgada, mmmm y eres una buena amiga, pero muy fastidiosa-**

 **-Jajaja, que tierno gracias. Ahora vuelve a cerrar los ojos, respira profundo, no lo pienses, dilo rápido, describe a Morinaga-san, quien es y lo que es en tu vida-**

 **-Morinaga es molesto, encimoso, latoso, insoportable, irritante, empalagoso, fastidioso, alto, amable, simpático, servicial, delgado, atractivo, sonriente, tierno, dulce, cariñoso, sus ojos son … ahhhaaahh (sollozo)-**

 **-Hay mi querido Sou-kun, tú lo amas, no hay duda, no puedes negarlo, todo eso que dijiste, incluso el rostro que pusiste a la hora de pensar en él, te delatan. Aunque no lo entiendas eso es amor, algo irracional, que no se puede explicar, cuando estas con tu pareja es un sentimiento que te hace sentir completo, como si nada te faltara ¿No sentías eso cuando estabas con él? Es por ello que te sientes vacío ahora ¿no?-**

Esa mujer exasperante, creo que de cierta forma tiene razón, no sea si sea amor lo que siento, pero este vació es insoportable.

 **-No te presionaré más, pero piensa en ello, mientras debemos ver por donde intentamos a buscarlo, tenemos su nombre, conoces… ¿Dónde vivía antes de venir a la universidad?-**

No puede ser ¿Dónde decía que era su pueblo natal? Mmmmm, porque no recuerdo, ah sí, ya se.

 **-Fukuoka-**

 **-Vayamos a Fukuoka, ahí preguntemos por la familia Morinaga. De igual manera, me gustaría saber si realmente existe este tal Morinaga. Quiero conocerlo-**

Estaba decidido que lo buscaría por lo menos para saber que había sido de él, Hikari decidió acompañarme, de modo que partimos unos días después cuando ya me sentía más fuerte. Volví a comer bien y al fin pude dormir un poco más tranquilo, ella tenía toda la razón, si existía lo encontraríamos, pero si no, entonces todo habría sido un sueño.

...

...

...

 **Disculpen a todos por no hacer referencia a los tiempos ya que Souichi siempre demostró ser muy despistado en recordar fechas y mucho menos aniversarios de haber conocido a Tetsuhiro, así que respetando eso del personaje de Hinako Sensei decidí no incluir los lapsos de tiempo correspondientes porque Souichi es quien nos está narrando la historia. En segundo lugar, no deseaba que fuera aburrido el capítulo, pero al parecer salió muy largo, con demasiadas explicaciones y cosas de la historia que ya conocemos, me apuraré con el siguiente capítulo e intentaré hacer menos aburrida la historia. Por último les comento que el próximo capítulo si aparece Morinaga, espero salir del drama pronto, les aseguro que será bonito cuando principiemos a verla luz en la historia. Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**


	3. Encuentro

**Me resulta una historia bastante compleja, tengo escrito varios pedazos de lo que acontecerá después, el problema es unirlos, gracias por los reviews y espero que les parezca interesante.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Encuentro**

Esos días en los que me recuperaba de mi anemia, tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi situación tan extraña. Sé que todo esto suena a locura, pero si no hubiera ocurrido ¿acaso yo podría sentir este dolor de pérdida dentro de mí?

Esto es muy confuso ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, existo yo Souichi Tatsumi que vivió una vida totalmente diferente a causa de haberme topado con Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mi vida estaba tan completa, con ese estúpido homo-baka. Por otra parte existe un Souichi que jamás conoció a Morinaga, que siempre ha sentido un vacío existencial y que se hizo amigo de Hikari. Aunque no lo entiendo bien, ese Souichi y este somos el mismo, no coexistimos en diferentes dimensiones puesto que yo tengo memoria de ambas realidades. Si es verdad que existen los mundos paralelos, ¿Cómo es posible que yo mismo tenga conciencia de la otra realidad donde yo mismo viví esas cosas? Y a la vez conozca este mundo totalmente ajeno, pero del cual tengo más certeza percibir como la realidad.

Nos dirigíamos a Fukuoka, mi familia estaba todavía preocupada, mi hermano Tomoe llamaba todos los días para saber si ya estaba mejor, tanta era su angustia que incluso poco antes de que iniciara mi mejoría, empezó a ver si podía encontrar otro empleo para regresar a Nagoya y cuidar de mí. Mi hermanita Kanako lo tranquilizó una vez que noto mi recuperación, le explicó que ya estaba bien, no se me veía tan deprimido, ahora tenía una meta. Todo esto me lo detalló Hikari, también ella me hizo el favor de inventar una historia, con tal de no contarle a mi familia cosas que los harían pensar estoy loco.

En el camino a Fukuoka Hikari me preguntó varias cosas sobre Morinaga, por alguna razón estaba realmente interesada en el hombre que según ella robo mi corazón:

 **-Sou-kun dime, me lo he ganado ¿no? ¿Cómo era estar con Morinaga?-**

 **-Era algo pesado a veces siempre estaba sobre mí, sin dejarme respirar tranquilo-**

 **-Cuéntame, ¿Qué cosa era la que más te gustaba de estar con él?-**

 **-mmmm… siempre fue un excelente cocinero, todas sus comidas eran fabulosas-**

 **\- Sabes que no me refería a eso, vamos no seas aguafiestas ¿sus besos eran más ricos que los míos? ¿Qué sentías cuando tocaba tu piel?-**

 **-…no lo sé…-**

En el momento que hizo esas preguntas mi mente volaba hasta los recuerdos de su piel contra la mía, sus dulces besos eran la cosa que más extrañaba, sus brazos fuertes estrechando mi cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, las miradas llenas de pasión. Todo es tan triste, seguro él es feliz con alguien que no soy yo. No obstante necesitaba verlo, quizá tenía una oportunidad nueva para conocerlo, incluso para ser solo amigos. ¿Amigos? Realmente deseo que seamos amigos, dijo que se enamoró a primera vista de mí, quizá ocurra una segunda vez.

Hikari era una excelente amiga, ella noto que me puse serio y dejo de hacer preguntas tontas sobre nosotros, cosas que después de nuestra primera plática resultaban ser obvias, sin embargo pregunto algo que si pude contestar.

 **-Dime quien es este hombre perfecto, ¿Qué sabes de él en todos esos años que lo conociste?-**

 **-Morinaga es un tipo amistoso como tu, siempre estaba rodeado de bastante gente, sonreía casi todo el tiempo, incluso cuando algo lo atormentaba. Siempre odie su sonrisa fingida llena de dolor por problemas que lo aquejaban como mis rechazos….-** Demonios no sé porque dije eso.

 **-Rechazos…Ahora que lo pienso por qué tienes tanto problema con aceptarlo?-**

 **-Es simple, porque soy heterosexual no veo posible que un hombre se enamore de otro-**

 **-Pero, no logro comprender, tu hermano ama a un hombre, tu lo has visto realmente feliz desde que son pareja, ¿no es así? Tú mismo… ¿No buscamos justo ahora a Morinaga-san, pues te sentías tan satisfecho de vivir tu vida en compañía de él?-**

La maldita creo que tiene razón, me sentía tan bien, nunca me percate de ello, a razón de que no poseía un punto de comparación.

 **-mmmm no te das cuenta todavía, si no lo amaras todos esos momentos en compañía** **de él serían simplemente fútiles ¿El hecho de perderlo no te trajo aquí en primer lugar?-**

Las lágrimas brotaban sin que yo lo quisiera, ¿por qué tengo que sentir estas cosas absurdas? Unos instantes después sentí un tierno abrazo de Hikari.

 **-¿Qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea?-**

 **-No te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo, platícame como era la vida de él antes de conocerte eso quizá** **nos dé una idea de donde buscar-**

 **-No se mucho sobre él... mmmm...El salió de su pueblo natal, porque todo el pueblo descubrió que era gay, puesto que andaba con el amigo de su hermano que era hijo de alguien importante en el lugar. Este tipo llamado Masaki rompió su corazón, cuando fueron descubiertos y repudiados por el hermano mayor de Morinaga del cual Masaki estaba enamorado, al saberse despreciado por el hermano intento suicidarse sin éxito. Los rumores corrieron de que Morinaga había sido quien lo orilló a suicidarse, quien lo volvió gay. Para colmo su familia le** **dio** **la espalda, estaban tan avergonzados porque su hijo fuera gay, además del escándalo que se produjo, que optaron por mandarlo lejos a estudiar la universidad. Esos miserables, como se atrevieron a despreciar a su propio hijo-**

 **-Pero que triste historia, ahora entiendo que no sólo tu lo necesitas, el también te necesita a ti-**

Una vez llegando a Fukuoka caminábamos por el lugar que parecía entre antiguo y moderno por el tipo construcciones que se mostraban por todo el lugar. Como no decidíamos bien que hacer, preguntamos en el primer negocio que pareciera antiguo, pues seguro sus propietarios conocerían a las familias que habitaban en el pueblo.

 **-Buenos días estamos buscando la casa de la familia Morinaga, es que somos viejos amigos de la familia-** Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, al señor que atendía el lugar.

 **-mmmm los Morinaga, papá donde queda la casa de los Morinaga-**

 **-Los Morinaga viven casi al final del pueblo, solo sigan el camino derecho hasta el fondo y cuando lleguen ahí verán varias casas de estilo tradicional una de ellas es la de los Morinaga. Con gusto les escribo la dirección con el número. Pero díganme ¿para qué los necesitan?-**

 **-Es que nuestros padres eran viejos amigos de esa familia y queríamos ver cómo les ha ido estos últimos años, aún recuerdo al pequeño Tetsuhiro, me muero de ganas por saber que ha sido de él-** Mintió Hikari para sacar información.

 **-Oh sí, es el menor de la familia, aún estudia en la universidad, según se, está por terminar la escuela. Si él es a quien quieren ver, deberían visitar la universidad, ahí se la pasa todo el día, suele venir a menudo con su prometida a la cafetería, se casarán en cuanto terminen la escuela-**

 **-¡¿Eh?! ¿Casarse?-** No creía lo que escuchaban mis oídos mi Morinaga se casaría y con una mujer, no sabía que pensar, ya no quería encontrarlo, para verlo feliz al lado de una mujer, sentía mi corazón doler como si estuviera herido, saber que se casaría me rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

 **-De casualidad no sabe ¿dónde queda la universidad?-** Preguntaba Hikari mientras yo me hundía en mis pensamientos sin poder articular palabra alguna.

 **-Claro, con gusto también le escribiré esa dirección, para que puedan visitarlo. Hey, muchacho se siente bien, pareciera que se va a desmallar, siéntese. Hijo tráele un café al joven, por favor-**

Siento tanto frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero que demonios es esta sensación, debo calmarme, ya no sé si quiero seguir y encontrarme con ese malnacido.

 **-Sou-kun calma. No te preocupes, las cosas irán bien, no está casado, eso se pueden corregir, ya verás en cuanto te vea quizá hasta se enamore de ti-** Me dijo Hikari cuando se alejaron para traerme el café.

 **-Quien demonios dijo algo de querer que se enamore de mi ese imbécil-** Respondió mi orgullo, porque me arrepentía de las absurdas cosas que me moría por decir.

A pesar de lo que sale de mi boca, no puedo evitar pensar que me gustaría tanto que me ame como todas esas veces, yo soy el único al que Morinaga puede amar.

Nos dirigimos a la universidad, entre Hikari y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería revisar las investigaciones sobre agricultura que se realizaban ahí, para pedir a la universidad de Nagoya que me permitiera asistir en una de esas investigaciones, tal cual lo había hecho en Canadá. Así fue como buscamos en cuál de todas las investigaciones Morinaga Tetsuhiro estaba participando, para la sorpresa de Hikari, no únicamente existía un Morinaga Tetsuhiro estudiando la licenciatura de agricultura, también era participante activo de una las investigaciones más importantes que se realizaban en esa universidad. Gracias a ello afortunadamente me dieron permiso de participar en esa investigación, sólo debía de regresar Hikari a Nagoya para llenar papeleo, además de vigilar nuestros propios experimentos que dejamos. Ella accedió amablemente a todo lo que se le encomendaba, pero antes de irse quería conocer al tan nombrado hombre que afanosamente había buscado.

Todo estaba listo, el profesor Fukushima nos había dado en permiso para participar en la universidad de Fukuoka, ahora solo requeríamos hablar con el profesor encargado de esa investigación, pero para ello nos encontraríamos con el asistente, el cual era Morinaga. Todos estos acontecimientos me hacen sentirme muy ansioso, pues tiene meses que no lo he visto, que tal si le caigo mal, no sé qué demonios voy a decirle cuando lo vea. Mientras pensaba en eso Hikari puso su mano sobre mi hombro, me miro tiernamente diciendo:

 **-Calma, todo saldrá bien, ¿Ya pensaste que le dirás? ¿Quizá eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Mira yo te sugiero que simplemente te presentes cortésmente sin sacar tu personalidad agresiva, se lo mas tranquilo y amable que puedas. De inmediato sabrás si le caes bien, si ocurre así, en un par de días podrás invitarlo a realizar alguna actividad que recuerdes les gustaba hacer juntos, por cierto ¿Qué era eso?-**

Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí que me tranquilizaba un poco, pensaba en las actividades que hacíamos juntos, recordaba la investigación como la primera cosa que juntaba nuestros intereses particulares, después de eso era…

 **-Salir a beber y comer-**

 **-Muy bien Sou-kun, se ve que tienes todo bajo control, podrás hacerlo bien mañana que parta a Nagoya. Si no tienes objeción será mejor que vayamos a buscar al profesor para que nos autorice tu participación en esta universidad-**

Habíamos redactado rápidamente una carta que el profesor Fukushima nos dijo, la cual tenía el propósito de pedir al profesor Tachibana Kotaro su permiso y cooperación para que pueda yo estar aquí un tiempo, así que no quedaba más que ir. Sentía de piedra todos los músculos, intentaba respirar lentamente, pero estaba muy ansioso. Al llegar al salón tenía un nudo en la garganta, seguramente Hikari lo noto, pues imprudentemente abrió la puerta y dijo:

 **-Buenas tardes podemos pasar-**

 **-Adelante por favor-** Escuchamos la voz de un señor mayor.

Al entrar, mi mirada inmediatamente buscó a Morinaga, al verlo mis ojos deseaban llorar pero me contuve al escuchar las palabras del hombre mayor en la habitación:

 **-¿Qué necesitan?-**

 **-Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi, soy estudiante de posgrado en la Universidad de Nagoya, en la carrera de agricultura, me he estado interesando en realizar investigaciones por fuera de mi universidad para obtener más experiencia, así que leí de la que están haciendo aquí y deseaba saber si me permitiría unirme durante la realización de la misma o por el tiempo que a usted le parezca viable. Podría quizá yo mismo serle de utilidad, si así le resulta conveniente-**

 **-Me parece muy bien Tatsumi-san y ¿quién es la joven que esta con usted?-**

 **-Disculpe usted la descortesía de mi sempai, es que estaba algo nervioso, mi nombre es Sanada Hikari, cuide de mi por favor. Soy la asistente de Tatsumi sempai en la universidad de Nagoya, solo vine aquí para acompañarlo a pedir el permiso, ya que yo debo regresar mañana mismo a cuidar de los experimentos que dejamos-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **POV MORINAGA**

La tarde pintaba el cielo con un color ligeramente rojo, me encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio con el profesor Kotaro, mientras contemple a una persona con los ojos más lindos que vi en toda mi vida, al mirarlo solo podía pensar que deseaba conocerlo. Cuando llegó no me quitaba la mirada de encima, al principio me sentí algo incómodo, pero luego pude vislumbrar que sus ojos miel, reflejaban emoción y al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza, no podía evitar sentirme intrigado por querer saber más sobre esta persona tan extraña.

Una vez que se introdujo a sí mismo, explicando que deseaba participar de nuestra investigación por un tiempo, el profesor me presentó como su asistente:

 **-Él es mi asistente Morinaga Tetsuhiro, es un excelente ayudante y estudiante destacado de la universidad-**

 **-No es para tanto Kotaro sensei. Morinaga Tetsuhiro, cuide de mí por favor Tatsumi-san-**

La chica que venía con Tatsumi-san me miraba de forma curiosa, era muy extrovertida rayando con lo descortés, nos pidió que les mostráramos la universidad, aunque eso tendría que esperar al siguiente día, pues nos cayó la noche al mostrarles los apuntes de la investigación que estábamos realizando, asimismo todos los aparatos y cosas con las que contábamos para investigar. Parecían ser personas muy listas pues claramente entendieron todo lo que les enseñamos, nos expusieron varios puntos de vista, que no imaginamos, ayudando considerablemente a nuestro trabajo. Una vez terminado el día laboral nos pidieron sugerencia de lugares para hospedarse. Ya que todavía no conocían bien Fukuoka, yo ofrecí mí casa para que pasaran esa noche, puesto que pensé que era algo tarde para buscar alojamiento.

El estar cerca de este hombre me daba una sensación extraña, la última vez que sentí algo parecido todo acabo muy mal, debo alejarme de esos pensamientos sucios, todo estará bien siempre y cuando evite pensar esas cosas.

Los lleve a mi casa, para que descansaran, también les di algo de cenar y charlamos los tres un rato, aunque de cierta forma era muy extraño la chica llamada Hikari parecía que me interrogaba:

 **-Vives con tus padres, que curioso, ¿nunca pensaste en estudiar en otro lugar?-**

 **-No tengo razones para irme tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, mi familia, mi prometida y la escuela-**

 **-¿Tienes una prometida? No lo creo, ¿Por qué tanta prisa por casarte? Aún estas muy chico-**

 **-Tenemos ya varios años de novios y nuestras familias son amigas así que ya va siendo hora de sentar cabeza. De hecho nos casaremos cuando termine la escuela mis padres ya están planeando la boda-**

 **-Ustedes son pareja o algo, parecen estar muy unidos-**

 **-Claro que no Tatsumi-sempai es mi amigo, además de un excelente maestro, desde que lo asisto en los experimentos he aprendido mucho, ambos somos solteros y sin compromiso-**

 **-No he escuchado nada de usted Tatsumi-san, que lo trae a este lugar tan lejano de su hogar, ¿realmente es tan apasionado de sus investigaciones?-**

 **-Eto... yo vine aquí para conocer otras investigaciones que quizá me ayuden con lo que hago en Nagoya, siempre es bueno intercambiar conocimiento y puntos de vista sobre la ciencia, esto la hace más enriquecedora, además tu eres tan listo que siempre me sorprendes con las cosas que haces en el laboratorio-**

 **-¡¿Eh?¡ Que curioso que diga eso, justo eso dice Kotaro-sensei-**

Este hombre, es extraño, cuando lo veo a los ojos me pierdo en ellos, siento que me conoce de años.

Así transcurrió la noche platicando cosas sobre nosotros y las investigaciones. Al hacerse más tarde los llevé a la habitación de huéspedes, me fui a dormir, pero me sentí inquieto, no podía dormir de pensar en el lindo rostro de ese hombre, su mirada tan pasional que me dirigía, como si deseara tocarme, no puedo creer que tenga estos pensamientos sucios hacia un hombre otra vez, yo prometí llevar el camino correcto. Será mejor que salga a tomar un poco de agua para refrescar mis pensamientos. Caminaba un poco, en la oscuridad de mi casa, mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la poca luz, de modo que choque con Tatsumi-san cayendo encima de él y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse al tenerlo tan cerca. El gemido que escapo de su boca al caernos me pareció tan sensual, mi cara ardía de vergüenza, mi corazón se aceleraba, mis ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz que llegaba de la calle, es por ello que pude ver su mirada tan llena de deseo, así que por primera vez en años sentí la necesidad de probar los labios de otro hombre, el también respondía pues acercaba su rostro poco a poco al mío, sin pensarlo mucho, pose un poco mis labios sobre los de él, sentí su calidez, me separé inmediatamente de su boca y le dije:

 **-Lo siento Tatsumi-san fue un accidente, no volverá a ocurrir-**

Corrí a mi habitación desesperadamente, al llegar no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, incluso mi cuerpo responde, me siento tan caliente, no debo hacer esto pero mi cuerpo me lo pide. La tremenda erección que sentía dolía un poco, así que la saque, comenzando a frotarla con una mano mientras pensaba en ese hombre que traía la camisa abierta mostrando su blanco pecho, con sus lindos pezones, recordar la tierna calidez en sus labios me llevo al orgasmo más rápido de lo que esperaba, también a causa de que tenía mucho tiempo que no me tocaba, pues es algo tan vergonzoso hacer esto, sobre todo porque siempre acabo pensando en hombres, debería hacer lo que los demás y pensar en mi querida Chizuru.

...

...

...

 **Todavía no logró llegar a lo mejor de la historia, la idea central se me va de las manos mientras escribo la unión. Me gustaría que alguien que le interese la historia me ayude un poco a revisarla para que me diga que le falta. Ya verán, las cosas se pondrán todavía más interesantes, no tienen ni idea de lo que pasará, las reto a que adivinen n_n. Espero que no se les hiciera tediosa o confusa la parte donde está la similitud con "** _ **Las meditaciones"**_ **de Descartes, quizá pareciera que alucinaba un poco, pero un personaje metido en algo así debe pasar por ello ¿no creen?**


	4. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

 **...**

 **POV SOUICHI**

No entendía que había pasado, solo salí al baño, me derribó y luego me beso, pero es el beso más extraño que me ha dado, fue un pequeño toque, la mirada de angustia y deseo en sus ojos como nunca la vi, no podía evitar pensar en lo que este hombre había padecido, recordaba que siempre me dijo que gracias a mi se recobró totalmente de lo de Masaki. Este Morinaga decía ser heterosexual, no obstante no lo era, podía sentir la misma sensación de deseo en sus ojos al mirarme, definitivamente no miraba a las mujeres, ya que mi atractiva asistente era una de ellas, pero él no la noto, no miraba sus curvas ni sus senos en el vestido, me miraba a mí, miraba mi cintura, la forma de mi pecho y mis ojos, de misma forma que lo hacia aquel que yo pedí no conocer.

Entré a la habitación con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, Hikari que aparentemente se encontraba dormida me dijo:

 **-Que ocurrió Sou-kun-**

Inmediatamente se levantó y prendió la luz, de modo que pudo ver el gran sonrojo que mostraba mi rostro.

 **-No es nada-**

 **-Ya dime, ni se te ocurra hacerte del rogar como siempre lo haces-**

 **-ahhh (suspire con hartazgo), ese idiota me beso-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-**

 **-Como lo oyes, cuando salí, tropezó conmigo cayendo sobre mí, luego apenas me rozo con sus labios-**

 **-No lo creo ¡Tan rápido! De verdad tú y él tienen química, en el momento de la cena no pude evitar notar el agrado que le producía mirarte y escuchar el sonido de tu voz-**

 **-¡Estas totalmente loca! …¿Tú crees?... A la mejor fue un accidente, pues se disculpó y se fue-**

 **-No seas ingenuo Sou-kun-**

 **-No quiero hablar más, me voy a dormir-**

Después de esa pequeña charla, por una parte en mi cabeza fluían pensamientos extraños sobre recuperarlo, pero por otra, pienso que es una tontería todo esto, él se va a casar yo siempre le dije que enderezara su camino, no puedo contradecirme e intentar quitarle lo que con tanto trabajo consiguió, además se ve feliz, me gustaría estar un poco más con él antes de irme de su lado, no quiero irme, lo necesito, pero merece ser feliz, conmigo jamás lo fue.

Por la mañana, me levante lo más temprano que pude, sin embargo, podía oler el desayuno que estaba siendo preparado en la cocina, me arreglé un poco y me dirigí al comedor. Sin duda era una casa bastante tradicional, con paredes de papel, bastante amplia, los pisos bien pulidos y brillantes, también el jardín el cual daba un aspecto de tranquilidad al lugar.

Al llegar al comedor pude ver que Tetsuhiro preparaba el desayuno.

 **-Buenos días Tatsumi-san, ¿qué tal durmió?-**

 **-Buenos días Morinaga, bastante bien, pensaba que me encontraría a su madre preparando el desayuno.**

 **-No, disculpe ella ya se retiró, siempre sale desde muy temprano a trabajar-**

 **-¿Y su padre? Supuse que también podría conocerlo y agradecer la hospitalidad-**

 **\- Mi padre salió muy temprano también a trabajar-**

 **-Pero ¿y su hermano mayor?-**

 **-Mi hermano tiene como un año de casado, vive en otra área del pueblo. Bueno les he preparado el desayuno, dígale por favor a su kohai en cuanto se levante que coma con confianza, cuando terminen, el baño está dispuesto, yo tengo algunos deberes que no he terminado. Al terminar mis cosas con gusto los acompaño a la estación de trenes y cerca de la universidad rentan lugares para que usted se aloje, me agradaría que se quedara en mi casa, no obstante no me permiten tener huéspedes-**

De ese modo Morinaga continuó haciendo el aseo de la casa, limpiaba pisos, barría, entre otras cosas. Los minutos pasaban, desayunamos, posteriormente Morinaga nos acompañó a dejar a Hikari a la estación de trenes para que volviera a la universidad de Nagoya, a entregar los papeles para poder participar en la investigación con el profesor Kotaro, de igual forma que cuidara de las cosas en nuestro laboratorio.

Al dejar a Hikari me dio un par de recomendaciones para estudiar más a fondo la situación con Morinaga:

 **-Hazte su amigo, conócelo, pregunta por su vida, cuéntale de la tuya, no seas grosero, cuando sientas que la ira estallara respira profundo, no permitas al orgullo actuar (susurró mientras me abrazaba). Te quiero mucho amigo, espero que logres lo que buscas. Nos hablamos-**

Hablaba tan rápido que me puso nervioso o pudiera ser las cosas que me dijo, mi orgullo, soy grosero, ni hablar, así me conoció el otro Morinaga y aun así andaba detrás de mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, se subió al tren y desde ahí agitaba su mano.

El silencio incomodo entre nosotros, mientras partíamos a la universidad se sentía extraño, aquella persona que conocí siempre me estaba contando cosas sobre su día, sobre lo que le gustaba y hasta lo que soñaba. Pensaba en algún tema que rompiera el hielo así que pregunté por la primera cosa que recordé, dijo Hikari:

 **-Morinaga ¿Cómo es tu familia? Me quede con la duda pues no pude verlos, pareciera que vives solo-**

 **-No es nada del otro mundo, casi no los veo pues trabajan desde temprano, cuando llego ya están durmiendo, los fines de semana salgo con Chizuru mi prometida, entonces casi no hablamos, desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido así. Cada quien se cuida como puede, aprendí a atenderme desde pequeño, pues mi hermano mayor también tenía cosas que hacer, según decía vigilarme pero yo siempre me escapaba. Ya empecé a hablar mucho sobre mi, disculpe por aburrirlo-**

 **-Para nada, me resulta interesante, jamás pensé que una persona tan amigable como tú, tuviera una vida así, tan solitaria-**

 **-En realidad no estoy solo, ellos están ahí, me han dado todo lo que he necesitado, nunca me ha faltado de comer, vestir, o las cosas para la escuela. Les debo todo eso, me han enseñado que lo principal es cumplir con las obligaciones. Por ejemplo mi hermano que es el orgullo de mi familia está casado, trabaja con papá en el ayuntamiento, así que yo espero pronto graduarme, casarme con Chizuru para que estén orgullosos de mí…Escuchaste sobre mí, pero ahora dime: ¿Cómo es tu vida Tatsumi-san?-**

 **-Mi hermana pequeña Kanako está estudiando el instituto, mi padre Souiji es investigador de insectos y sale mucho en viajes por el mundo, a él casi no lo veo desde que mi madre murió hace ya tantos años. Por último mi hermano Tomoe encontró el amor con el malnacido de Kurokawa y se fue a Estados Unidos a casarse con él-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Se casó con un hombre, pero que dijo tu padre, seguro se avergonzaron de él por eso se fue tan lejos-**

 **-No, desgraciadamente mi estúpido padre aprobó el matrimonio, incluso les dio su bendición, Tomoe mencionó que era feliz con Kurokawa, entonces papá no tuvo más que desearles sean muy felices-**

Recordé entonces aquella vez cuando mi padre les dio su bendición, el pobre de Moringa se apresuró al baño, para evitar ser visto con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues recordó la reacción tan horrible de sus padres hacia su homosexualidad, yo lo seguí y entonces sentí su corazón tan expuesto, tan frágil, que no pude evitar querer llevarme todo su dolor y verlo sonreír como siempre lo hacía, en esa ocasión tuve miedo de darle un abrazo, sabía que lo malinterpretaría.

Metido entre mis reflexiones voltee a verlo, percatándome de que a este Morinaga también le había afectado esa misma situación, de cierta forma presentía que toda su vida había ocultado su verdadero yo, para encajar en los estándares familiares que le fueron impuestos, pero no entendí porque razón, si ambos habían vivido las mismas cosas exceptuando mi presencia en su vida todo debía ser igual ¿o no lo era? Por una parte recuerdo que la cosa fundamental en su vida que impulso a Morinaga a revelarse contra las cosas impuestas había sido el amor que sentía por el homo-baka Masaki. ¿Acaso este Morinaga jamás ha experimentado lo que es el amor?, ¿O será que no es gay y ama a su prometida? Para calmar la cara que había puesto acaricie su espalda con mi mano, tal como siempre lo hacía, a lo que respondió bastante agresivo.

 **-Que haces, no me toques, ¿Qué eres gay?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no soy gay-**

 **-Solo era para hacerte quitar esa cara de tonto que tienes-**

 **-Que ocurre con usted, primero me habla de la forma más irrespetuosa, yo le digo a usted Tatsumi-san y usted no me dice ningún honorífico, solo me dice Morinaga, y ahora se atreve a tocarme de una manera bastante atrevida. Seremos compañeros algún tiempo, por favor le pido que sea respetuoso-**

 **-Disculpe Morinaga-kun, no lo volveré a hacer-**

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me había tragado mi orgullo, todo por él. Escuchaba sus palabras tan distantes, sin creer las cosas que decía, ahora le molestaba que lo llamara sin honorífico, como era posible, una persona tan amigable que nunca se molestó por cosas así.

Tal como me dijo, fácilmente encontré un lugar para vivir al costado de la universidad, se ajustaba a mi presupuesto, lo malo de todo esto, eran las cosas domésticas como cocinar, que no tengo idea como se hacen.

Una vez que deje mis maletas en el apartamento, nos fuimos a la universidad, pues seguro ya nos esperaba Kotaro-sensei, sin embargo para mi asombro, una joven de cabello corto y negro, menudita, con un vestido rosa abrazó a Morinaga por la espalda.

 **-Tetsu mi amor ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Excelente Chizu-chan, te presento a mi colega Tatsumi Souichi, viene desde Nagoya para ver nuestro trabajo y colaborar en la investigación-**

 **-Mucho gusto, Kaneki Chizuru-**

 **-Tetsu te quería avisar que no podré venir a buscarte el viernes, porque saldré con unos compañeros el fin de semana a Tokyo, para ir a varias entrevistas de trabajo-**

 **-Pero Chizu-chan, no dijiste que solo era una posibilidad, que voy a hacer con mi carrera aquí, ya me habían ofrecido la maestría-**

 **-Vamos cariño, esto solo adelanta los planes, además también puedes estudiar allá-**

 **-Pero Chizu…-**

 **-Ningún pero, hablamos cuando regrese, nos vemos Tetsu, te quiero-**

Vimos salir casi corriendo a Chizuru, antes de que Morinaga le pudiera reclamar nada. Sentí un dolor extraño en mi pecho, esa mujer era su prometida, lo trataba como su mascota, e incluso se lo quiere llevar a Tokyo, esa mujer es más tirana que yo.

 **-Ella es mi linda prometida de la que te hable-**

 **-Ya lo note…-**

 **-No siempre es así, la mayoría de las veces es muy cariñosa-**

 **-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-**

 **-Desde que estaba en la escuela elemental, sus padres se mudaron al pueblo a unas casas de donde vivo, mis padres y sus padres se volvieron grandes amigos, los fines de semana hacían fiestas y nosotros acabábamos jugando en el bosque mientras ellos platicaban cosas aburridas de adultos, ella se hizo mi única amiga, luego al crecer dejamos de frecuentarnos, exceptuando en las fiestas. Un día nuestros padres nos preguntaron que si nos gustábamos debíamos hacernos novios, así que tuvimos citas un par de veces y finalmente le pedí que fuera mi novia. Salimos por varios años hasta que nuestros padres nos sugirieron comprometernos, pues ella ya tenía casi terminada su carrera en derecho penal, y yo ya estoy a medio año de terminar también, así que nos pareció correcto avanzar al siguiente paso. Ella es una linda persona muy cariñosa, siempre me ha escuchado, me gusta su compañía y tenemos los mismos gustos en música películas, teatro. Es bastante divertido salir con ella-**

Morinaga ya era feliz, yo solo había venido a importunar, cómo era posible mi egoísmo, no debía separar a tan buena pareja, sentí muchas ganas de regresar corriendo a Nagoya, pero necesitaba quitarme a Morinaga de la cabeza, así que debía saber más de él y su novia para terminar de romper la fantasía que mi estúpida mente había creado sobre nosotros en un mundo alterno. Otra cosa que comenzó a preocuparme era la comida, no tenía ni idea de cómo preparar algún platillo de lo que fuera, ¿Qué demonios iba yo a hacer?

 **-Morinaga...kun, podrías enseñarme a cocinar es que nunca lo he hecho, por lo que vi hoy, tú lo haces bastante bien, ¿podrías ayudarme?-**

 **-Claro Tatsumi-san en cuanto salgamos te acompaño por víveres y te enseñare las cosas más básicas-**

Esa misma noche cuando Morinaga se retiró después de mi primera lección de cocina, la fastidiosa de Hikari me llamó a mi celular.

 **-¿Cómo van las cosas Sou-kun?-**

 **-Todo está bien-**

 **-¿Ahora qué paso? Ya dime…mmm déjame adivinar ¿es algo respecto a su novia?-**

 **-¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?-**

 **-Simple, es el único impedimento real que encuentro sobre ustedes. Bueno dime que paso-**

 **-Nada en especial, ella estudia derecho y se llevará a Morinaga a Tokio, además él si la ama, no sé porque soy tan idiota de seguir aquí todavía, debería regresar contigo a Nagoya-**

 **-Haber dime desde el principio, ¿Él dijo que la ama?-**

 **-Algo así-**

 **-Explícate, ahhh (suspiro), siempre es igual contigo, cuéntame porque dices eso, pero desde el principio-**

 **-Son viejos amigos de la infancia gracias a sus padres, que se reunían frecuentemente, un día les sugirieron salir, lo hicieron y descubrieron sus gustos iguales en muchos aspectos, por eso son felices juntos-**

 **-¿Gustos iguales? Mmmm ¿cómo en qué?-**

 **-A mí qué demonios me importa eso, no me acuerdo-**

 **-Bueno Sou-kun, gustos iguales entre mujeres y hombres no significan amor, sobre todo si Morinaga es gay, seguro serán gustos musicales, en espectáculos y cosas femeninas o sobre moda, colores, decoración, ¿algo así era?-**

 **-Creo que sí…-**

 **-Por lo que dices seguro ellos nunca se han acostado, o muy pocas veces, un hombre gay le debe ser bastante difícil hacerlo con una chica, deberías indagar sobre eso, tu que tanto dices ser heterosexual debes tener experiencia en eso, ¿o no? Nunca me has contado eso…-**

 **-Esas son cosas privadas Hikari no te metas donde no te llaman-**

Me tranquilizaba sobremanera eso que me había dicho Hikari, ahora más que nunca quería investigar la vida de Morinaga, para saber si realmente estaba enamorado de esa mujer o no.

Los días pasaban y todo parecía tan normal, llegar al laboratorio encontrarme con él, trabajar en experimentos, regresar juntos a mis lecciones privadas de cocina, que fueron bastante difíciles. Morinaga fue realmente paciente para enseñarme, desde picar las verduras hasta el punto de cocción de todos los alimentos.

El viernes por la noche tuve el valor de invitarlo a beber, con el pretexto de que su novia había salido a Tokio y fuimos a un bar lejos de la ciudad, pues no deseaba que sus padres se enteraran que estaba bebiendo, siempre le pareció algo malo que lo vieran llegar borracho a su casa, porque sus padres persistentemente le dijeron que eso era de muy mal gusto, según casi no lo hacía, las pocas veces que lo llegó a hacer, se quedaba en casa de un amigo para no llegar con aliento alcohólico a casa de sus padres. Además de que su novia tampoco le gustaba eso de que saliera a beber, puesto que le podría pasar algo. Me parecía la cosa más ridícula, el Morinaga que conozco bebía cada que le placía hacerlo, sin remordimientos, ni payasadas por el estilo, pero en fin…

Con algunas copas encima sentía muchas ganas de tocarlo, besarlo y llegar a mi habitación con él para… ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Veo sus hermosos ojos verdes y me pierdo en ellos, pero que estupideces homo salen de mi cabeza con el alcohol. Estábamos bebiendo cada vez más, hasta que de mi boca salió una pregunta.

 **-¿Tú amas a Chizuru?-**

 **-Yo… creo que sí, no sabría explicar si esto es amor, pero esa una buena amiga, me comprende nos llevamos bien-**

 **-¿Te gusta?-**

 **-Sí, ella es linda-**

 **-¿Qué te gusta de ella?**

 **-Pues es lista, buena en los negocios, práctica… entre otras cualidades-**

La manera tan fría de describir a su novia me demostró que no la amaba, hasta yo podía darme cuenta que no era amor lo que él sentía, después de beber más copas nos fuimos juntos en un taxi a mi apartamento. Así que al llegar bajamos con gran esfuerzo e ingresamos. Al entrar no pudimos evitar mirarnos a los ojos desatando la pasión que conteníamos en nuestros cuerpos, los besos sonaban por todo el departamento **-mmmmmnnn-** Sentía su cuerpo empujando al mío sobre la pared, sus manos temblorosas tocaban mi pecho, las mías sujetaban su espalda. Nos separamos un poco, me quitó la camisa, luego con un sonrojo en su rostro toco mi miembro sobre mi pantalón, estaba tan duro que di un pequeño gemido **–ahhhh-** Eso lo prendió aún más y comenzó a devorar mi boca, entre besos logramos llegar a mi cama, desafortunadamente una vez ahí, Morinaga se desmayó por lo alcoholizado que estaba, yo me quede tan excitado que fui al baño a masturbarme, pues seguramente no lograría dormir con tremenda erección. Luego regrese a la cama y me dormí junto a él, por primera vez, sentí tantas ganas de despertar con él por la mañana abrazados, como ocurría al tener sexo. No sabía que lo necesitaba tanto hasta que me hizo esas caricias a medias, sin decirme que me amaba. Extrañaba tanto a mi Morinaga…

A la tarde siguiente, al despertar ya no estaba Morinaga en mi departamento, así que fui a buscarlo a su casa, con el pretexto de la escuela, pero realmente deseaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

 **-Hola Morinaga-kun, podríamos hablar-**

 **-Está bien pero no aquí-**

Salimos a dar una vuelta cerca de un bosque que estaba muy próximo a su casa, ahí había muchos juegos para niños, bancas y árboles de diferentes tipos, nos sentamos y me dijo:

 **-No sé qué me pasó, disculpe Tatsumi-san, abuse de su confianza, no recuerdo mucho, solo que nos besamos, no sé si lo obligue o que paso después, porque solo recuerdo despertar junto a usted. No deseo arruinar nuestra reciente amistad, me parece usted una persona muy interesante, hay algo en sus ojos miel que me hace sentir algo extraño dentro de mí. Perdón por decirle cosas inapropiadas, pero por alguna razón siento que puedo confiar en usted-**

 **-Morinaga yo… tengo que decirte algo… tu y yo…antes…antes debimos… venir a este parque, es bastante tranquilo como para estudiar-**

Maldición, no pude decirle, es muy pronto para contarle mi absurda historia, seguro me mandaría por un tubo. Así que solo me sonroje ante su mirada tan dulce que me dio.

El pasar de los días se volvió tan tranquilo y agradable, nos escondíamos a besarnos en el almacén de sustancias, los deseos de nuestros corazones no se podían decir en palabras, ninguno de los dos tenía pensado hacerlo. Por las tardes en mi departamento cocinábamos juntos, mirábamos un rato la tele y revisábamos las notas de los experimentos, me recordaba a lo que hacía con el otro Morinaga, excepto que no habíamos llegado tan lejos. El viernes de esa misma semana Chizuru llegó por Morinaga y se lo llevó a cenar con ella, según me contó el lunes, era casi seguro que había conseguido un empleo con una excelente paga. Además le ofrecían un departamento para ella y su esposo, pues les había comentado de su próxima boda. Le dijeron que le hablarían en las próximas dos semanas para citarla y hacerle más evaluaciones juntos a los demás aspirantes, aunque ella estaba muy optimista, ya que había sido la mejor en su clase, además de pasar con la mejor calificación las primeras pruebas que les realizaron en Tokio. De modo que eso adelantaba los planes de ellos, debían casarse lo más pronto posible, para que al contratarla mostrara los papeles de su reciente boda, recibiendo gracias a esto un departamento más grande para iniciar una familia.

La duda estaba en sus ojos, sentíamos tanto placer cuando nos besábamos, muchas veces me subía sobre él en el sillón como aquella vez que le dije mis sentimientos a través de un beso, pero siempre estábamos con ropa, jamás pasábamos de unos besos y caricias a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos pedían a gritos unirse en el deseo, ambos éramos demasiado tímidos para avanzar más allá de esas cosas. No entiendo como mi razón se ve nublada por un hombre, quiero besarlo, necesito estar con él, pero ahora él es quien me rechaza a mí, debo estar pagando por todas las veces que yo mismo lo repelía, todas esas veces que se mostraba cariñoso y hasta por un simple toque yo lo golpeaba ¿Por que hacía eso? No lo entiendo, si realmente lo amaba.

Mientras que los fines de semana le correspondían a Chizuru, toda la semana Morinaga era mío, sus sonrisas, sus labios, incluso todo su cuerpo respondía ante mí en una avalancha de sensaciones. Hasta que un domingo por la noche llegó a mi casa y pidió entrar, me explicó que Chizuru había pasado todas las pruebas y la contratarían sin duda alguna, sus padres le informaron que ya estaba todo listo para su boda la siguiente semana.

 **-¿Te vas a casar?-**

 **-La boda es la próxima semana, por eso he venido… Sabes una cosa... este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ha sido el mejor en toda mi vida, sentí que dentro de tu departamento éramos casi como un par de novios, percibí algo que jamás en toda mi vida pude sentir por nadie más, pero esto no puede seguir, tengo que cumplir con mi palabra, yo vine a despedirme, necesitaba decírtelo fuera del laboratorio, pues cuando te vea mañana volveremos a ser extraños, no podemos seguir con esto. Gracias Tatsumi nunca te voy a olvidar-**

Al decir esas horribles palabras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. A veces no entendía porque me costaba tanto trabajo darme cuenta cosas que tu necesitabas escuchar. En mi interior había una lucha por demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba pero de cierta forma tenía miedo que esto terminara y acabara solo como estaba al principio, sin embargo, ahora sabía que no podría vivir de esa forma pues me había acostumbrado a ti, a tu amor, tus besos y todo tu ser que se fundía dentro de mí. No obstante, todavía creía que si no aceptaba por completo tu amor podía dejarte ir más fácilmente. No quiero que te cases, te necesito, gritaba en mi interior, pero las palabras no salían, su mirada de amor pero llena de temor fue algo que nunca había visto, él tenía miedo de ser rechazado, de perder todo por cuanto había trabajado en su vida, de perder a su familia y amigos, pero yo soy un egoísta, quiero que deje todo por mí, que luche, como aquel Morinaga al que desprecie tantas veces.

Miraba como se alejaba de mí, daba algunos pasos mientras algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en mí, debía detenerlo, si en esta ocasión lo dejaba ir tendría que ser para siempre, ya no había marcha atrás, jamás volvería a ver su dulce sonrisa, sus tiernos ojos, las palabras de amor que siempre me dio, todo su ser desaparecería por completo, se alejaría, pero dolorosamente seguiría su recuerdo torturando mi alma, en ese instante, ya no pude más y las palabras que nunca pensé decir salieron de mi boca.

 **-¡TETSUHIRO, NO TE VAYAS YO TE AMO! Tenía miedo, no quería admitir que sin ti no soy nada, cuando estabas a mi lado jamás quise entender que te amaba, porque si lo comprendía y sacaba mis sentimientos tú un día te darías cuenta que no necesitas a un maldito tirano en tu vida. Siempre lo supe… que tú eras mejor persona que yo, a pesar de todo lo que viviste siempre lograste afrontar las cosas, conseguiste ver el mejor lado de la vida. Lo tengo todo cuando tú estás en mi vida, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que la vida puede darte tantas cosas, que tú puedes ser feliz sin mimetizarte con los modelos que según debemos cumplir, a la única persona que debes satisfacer es a ti mismo-**

Con lágrimas sobre su cara se aproximó hacia mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, con todo el sentimiento que teníamos ambos en nuestros corazones, a pesar de que tenía muy poco de conocerlo, pude notar que en él creció aquel amor que me declaro alguna vez. Entendí por primera vez sus palabras que alguna vez en otro tiempo y lugar me dijo:

 _-Es doloroso…Estar cerca de ti…-_

Claro…Todo cobraba sentido, es doloroso saber que lo amas pero no puedes si quiera decirlo, es aún más amargo distinguir un dulce beso de despedida, de un amor que no podrá ser jamás. Siempre lo supe, yo estaba destinado a estar solo, en aquel momento que mamá se fue lo entendí, era más fácil, no entregar nada, pero por desgracia ya era tarde…Te había entregado todo.

 **-Lo siento, tanto Souichi, quiero que sepas que una parte de mi te está muy agradecido por mostrarme aquello con lo que siempre soñé, pero de todo sueño debemos despertar, no sabes cuánto desearía poder huir de todo, pero tu bien sabes, que en esta sociedad estamos condenados a permanecer ocultos, no quiero vivir así, sin poder tomar tu mano, o darte un beso por temor a ser agredidos o juzgados. Admiro a aquellos como tu hermano que tienen el valor de vivir sus vidas contra todo y contra todos, pero yo no puedo, no quiero perderlo todo, siempre he estado tan solo, ahora se me da la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, de ser aceptado por el resto de mis días… Tú lo sabes mi querido Souichi, en estas pocas semanas me he enamorado de ti como jamás lo estuve, hiciste latir mi corazón que pensé que estaba congelado, lo llenaste con la calidez del amor, nunca olvidaré lo que se siente amar… Adiós…-**

En esa lluvia comprendí las muchas cosas que había dejado ir por ser tan cerrado de mente, era realmente un tonto, ahora estaba seguro que el Morinaga que conocí en ningún caso podría volver, de hecho no existía, ni existió jamás, fue así como lo vi alejarse y una lluvia comenzó a caer, evitando mostrar mis amargas lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de la espesa lluvia que se había soltado en esa fría noche. El tiempo se detenía mientras veía sus pies alejarse, mi sufrimiento me envolvía a tal grado, que ya que no tenía ánimo para levantar la cabeza y verlo partir directamente.

Sabía que lo había perdido nada volvería a ser como antes, ya no podía hacer nada más, él y yo seríamos eternamente infelices, a pesar del amor, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que él jamás dejaría que nadie supiera que su verdadera felicidad estaba con un hombre, prefería fingir que era feliz a decepcionar a todo el mundo, yo nunca quise que él fuera de esa forma , lo prefería mil veces como el pervertido encimoso que me amaba, no concibo porque cambie las cosas de esta manera, me arrepiento tanto. Sentía tanto pesar dentro de mí que me tiré al suelo sobre mis rodillas mientras la lluvia se hacía pesada y caía sobre mí, tanto tiempo me quede ahí llorando en ese lugar, que las nubes se disiparon y pude ver las estrellas, si esas malditas estrellas que fueron las culpables de que todo esto pasara. Hincado como estaba miré al cielo suplicante y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

 **-Lo lamento tanto, me arrepiento, por favor déjame corregirlo, quien seas, tu deidad que me trajiste aquí, escucha mis ruegos, haría lo que fuera, daría lo que fuera, incluso mi propia vida si es necesario, solo quiero que él sea feliz, ya no me importa si yo soy feliz, lo amo-**

Dentro de mi cabeza sentí una sensación extraña un cosquilleo que se extendía a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, al sentir las manos entumecidas, supuse que se debía a que había estado en el suelo empapado por la lluvia, así que miré mis manos y para mi asombro desaparecían ante mis ojos, luego mi brazos, mis piernas y finalmente en un parpadeo estaba en otro lugar. Me encontraba desnudo, en medio de bosque, era de día y en mi mano estaba una nota que comencé a leer:

 _Esta será tu oportunidad de corregir todo lo_

 _que requiera ser corregido, para hacerlo feliz,_

 _el resultado depende de ti, hoy tu imagen_

 _temporal es igual a como viajaste pero no_

 _siempre será así, recuerda que volverás a_

 _él una vez que concluyas tu trabajo, no será_

 _una sola cosa lo que arregles, una vez que_

 _todo termine nadie te recordará claramente,_

 _pero los cambios que hagas prevalecerán._

 _Ahora todo depende de ti._

Caminaba por el bosque completamente desnudo, tapado por unas ramas que logré arrancar, donde terminaba el bosque, logré ver más luz, me aproxime hasta ahí con cuidado de que nadie me viera, ente los arbustos logré ver a un niño jugando con una capa que se veía era un pedazo de cortina o algo así y una varita que hacía el papel de espada, parecía que peleaba contra un monstruo. Mientras más me acerque pude ver que el chico era exactamente igual al Morinaga solo que en pequeño. No puede ser, esa extraña entidad me ha mandado a través del tiempo… hacerlo feliz… ¿decía?, como demonios haría feliz a un pequeño Morinaga, estoy desnudo, no me conoce, ni se realmente que cosa puede hacerlo feliz.

…

…

…

 **Aquí concluye mi capítulo, algo largo pues estaba realmente inspirada, no obstante me quede con ganas de poner lo que Morinaga pensaba sobre estos mismos hechos, además de que quería explicar la relación con Masaki, pero por lo visto el capítulo próximo podría no explicar eso y aun así continuar sin problema. Si recibo tres comentarios que desean ver el POV (punto de vista de) Morinaga, con gusto lo incluyo antes pero con la siguiente parte de la historia, resultará interesante hacerlo, pero solo si desean leerlo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que nadie se lo esperaba?**


	5. POV Morinaga

**La siguiente parte se refiere a hechos que no son parte del manga de Hinako sensei, puesto que son las razones por las cuales Morinaga no salió de Fukuoka, por tanto no conoció a Souichi, aunque, como ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a ella. Una cosa más, debo aclarar que de ninguna forma soy homofóbica, todos los argumentos anti-gay los saque de comentarios absurdos de personas de mente cerrada que he escuchado. Saludos y gracias por lo reviews, les dejo el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

POV MORINAGA

Había hecho algo malo, no solo me bese con un hombre, había deseado tanto abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo de verdad, sentir el calor de su lengua, algo tiene él que es peligroso para mí, me hace sentir tan extraño. Prometí nunca volver a hacer algo así, pero con él siento, que podría caer en sus brazos y nunca querer soltarme ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? ¿Acaso no he aprendido nada del pasado? Debería recordar aquella vez para centrar mi cabeza...

FLASH BACK

Era yo un pequeño que se había enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermano, por años no sabía lo que ocurría conmigo, me encantaba estar con él, sentía algo extraño dentro de mí, cada que los veía juntos me molestaba que mi hermano estuviera a su lado y no yo, quería crecer pronto, dejar de ser solo un niño para que se fijara en mí. Habían pasado algunos años ya, me veía más grande, pude ver que él me noto uno de esos días que mi hermano lo trajo a casa a dormir, fue entonces que escuche que alguien salió de la habitación de mi hermano, salí inmediatamente para ver si se trataba de Masaki, para mi fortuna era él y caminaba rumbo a la cocina, fui tras él sonriendo sonrojado, me sentía tan extraño, deseaba arrojarme en sus brazos, quería probar sus labios, por primera vez en mi vida mi corazón se aceleraba de manera extraña, ahora yo era un poco más alto que él, así que cuando lo vi solo en la cocina buscando algo en el refrigerador le pregunté:

 **-¿Necesitas algo Masaki-san?-**

No me imagine lo que ocurriría si lo confrontaba a solas, pero por primera vez me miró de forma diferente, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos y también me pude percatar de un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

 **-Has crecido mucho Tetsu-kun-**

Sentí algo de miedo, de cierta forma pensaba que esto estaba mal, jamás he visto en ningún lado a dos hombres como novios o besándose, así que seguro era algo malo estos deseos extraños que siento, pero en ese momento, no me importó realmente lo que era normal y lo que no, mi cuerpo adolescente ardía en deseo por ser tocado. De un instante a otro sentí una mano recorriendo mi pecho, luego subió a mi rostro, levantó la mirada y pude ver la expresión de lujuria, no tardó nada en aproximar su rostro al mío, sentí tanto temor de ser besado, pero de igual forma estaba deseoso de saber que se sentía. Fue entonces cuando al fin sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, que dulce sensación, me empujo sobre la pared y por la sorpresa abrí un poco la boca, gracias a eso pude percibir su lengua entrando, eso me atemorizó aún más, no obstante, mi corazón latía con fuerza, a pesar de que mis manos y todo mi cuerpo temblaban. Desgraciadamente escuche una voz gritando:

 **-¿Qué demonios le haces a mi hermanito? Suéltalo maldito homosexual sucio-**

 **-Kunihiro, yo no quise-**

 **-Qué asco me das, sal ahora mismo, no quiero que jamás vuelvas a pisar mi casa, ni dirigirme la palabra-**

Entre lágrimas vi salir corriendo a Masaki, yo solo estaba esperando el reproche de mi hermano, supuse que me insultaría e incluso me golpearía, pero bajo la mirada y me dijo:

 **-Ve a tu habitación, ahora-**

Lo obedecí y me fui sin responder absolutamente nada, lo escuche ir con mis padres, oía las palabras de mi padre enojado.

 **-¿QUÉ HIZO QUE? En nuestra propia casa…. ¿Dónde está Tetsuhiro? Debemos hablar con él inmediatamente-**

Sentía mi cuerpo como hecho de piedra por el pánico, los pasos venían directo a mi habitación, entonces se abrió la puerta y mi madre dijo:

 **-Tetsuhiro, por favor ven un momento, tenemos que hablar-**

Lleno de pánico, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mi rostro, seguí a mi madre hasta donde se encontraban todos reunidos y mi padre comenzó a hablar:

 **-Tetsuhiro aún eres muy joven debes estar muy confundido, la adolescencia es una fase bastante difícil, el cuerpo te juega bromas. Tu hermano me contó que fue a la cocina y vio que ese tipo te besaba, quizá sentiste algo mientras lo hacía, pero piensa, esas cosas son malas no estamos hechos para eso, los seres humanos. Si algo sentiste fue únicamente por que al cuerpo le gusta recibir caricias, no te puede gustar un hombre, todavía no conoces a la chica adecuada, ese tipo de cosas no son naturales, entiende-**

 **-Mi pequeño hijo, no me hagas decepcionarme de ti, me da profunda tristeza que tu vida tome un rumbo tan horrible, sabes que esas cosas son de lo más desagradable, alguna vez en la calle has visto a dos hombres juntos, es simple porque no es normal, recuerda mi pequeño, que tu padre y yo hemos trabajado tanto para darles todo lo que siempre necesitaron, no nos falles, ten paciencia ya aparecerá una linda chica que te conquiste, tenlo por seguro, un día serás nuestro orgullo pues te casarás y formarás una familia con niños a los cuales amarás por sobre ti mismo, de esa forma nos harás sentir tan satisfechos a tu padre y a mí-**

 **-Tetsuhiro necesito saber si fue la primera vez que hiciste algo así-**

 **-Papa yo, lo siento mucho, si… fue la primera vez-**

 **-¿Qué nadie te lo ha explicado en la escuela? Hombres y mujeres estamos hecho para estar juntos, imagínate el sexo, es una aberración entre dos hombres, quedan mal de por vida. Cuando sientas algo así de malo, piensa que es un error y no le des vueltas, simplemente olvídalo, debes hacerlo si nos quieres, porque nosotros te queremos mucho, no quisiéramos tener que enviarte lejos, ¿No quieres quedarte solo de por vida? Para que te perdonemos de esta horrible cosa debes prometer controlar tu cuerpo y nunca más acercarte a un hombre de esa forma-**

 **-Lo prometo papá, de verdad lo siento-**

Sus palabras eran tan extrañas, sentí tanto miedo, no quería estar solo, seguramente tenían razón en todo, además eran mi familia, no me castigaron ni me golpearon por hacer algo tan malo, así que debo escucharlos, Masaki fue quien me beso, yo solo estaba confundido, no sabía que estaba mal, creí que me gustaba, sentía algo cada vez que lo veía, pero es como dicen mis padres es porque no conozco a ninguna chica que me guste. Un día los haré estar orgullosos y esto quedará olvidado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A partir de ese momento entendí realmente que debía buscar el amor en una mujer, porque con un hombre está mal, pero de cierta forma yo se que dentro de mí, está ese monstruo que no me deja en paz, ahora vuelve este deseo que tenía controlado a través de este hombre que acabo de conocer, no sé porque me ocurre, qué tiene él que no tenga Chizu, ella es tan lista y divertida, la paso tan bien con ella, debo dejar de mirar a este hombre de esa forma sucia.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano como todos los días, a preparar el desayuno de mis padres, pues les debo tanto que es mi obligación hacer los quehaceres, me han aceptado a pesar de ser raro. Desayunaron a prisa, llevando sus almuerzos, en seguida me duche y me arregle para ir a la universidad, recordé que mis invitados debían tener hambre también así que puse a calentar la comida de nuevo, entonces les ofrecí mi hospitalidad, junto con mi ayuda para que todo fuera más rápido. Primeramente acompañamos a la señorita Sanada a la estación de trenes, al verlos abrazados pensé que hacían una pareja linda, luego recordé que ellos mismos confirmaron que no eran nada, me confundía mucho verlos juntos pues eran como Chizu y yo.

El silencio tan incómodo entre nosotros, me hacía pensar en el día anterior cuando me confundí y casi cometo el mismo error. Entonces él hablo, preguntando por mi familia ¿Quién se cree me habla tan familiar? Pareciera que me conoce, por la mañana preguntó por mi hermano, no recuerdo haber mencionado a mi hermano, ¿Cómo habrá sabido sobre él? Ya estoy paranoico, seguro hable de él sin darme cuenta, para seguir en la plática le pregunté sobre su vida, sin embargo me platicó algo que me sorprendió tanto, su hermano menor estaba casado con otro hombre, dos hombres que habían negado su propia naturaleza por ser ¿felices? Era su felicidad al lado de otro hombre, realmente ser esposos ocultos a la sociedad podría ser llamado ser ¿felices? ¿Podría yo? Claro que no. Reflexionaba esto cuando sentí una mano acariciando mi espalda, me horrorizo que sentí tanto agrado con esa caricia que respondí agresivo:

 **-Que haces, no me toques, ¿Qué eres gay?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no soy gay-**

 **-Solo era para hacerte quitar esa cara de tonto que tienes-**

 **-Que ocurre con usted, primero me habla de la forma más irrespetuosa, yo le digo a usted Tatsumi-san y usted no me dice ningún honorífico, solo me dice Morinaga, y ahora se atreve a tocarme de una manera bastante atrevida. Seremos compañeros algún tiempo, por favor le pido que sea respetuoso-**

 **-Disculpe Morinaga-kun, no lo volveré a hacer-**

Se disculpó de la manera más sincera, con algo de tristeza en sus lindos ojos miel, yo sabía que debía alejarme de éste hombre que me daba esas sensaciones, pero no quería, así que fingí que nada paso, continuando con nuestro camino a la universidad, con una parada en algunos de los departamentos que rentaban a estudiantes, fácilmente encontramos uno, así que sin más, nos dirigimos a la universidad.

Finalmente para tranquilizar mi mente confundida apareció mi querida Chizu, me contó que seguía con la idea de trabajar en Tokio, yo de ninguna forma quiero mudarme, no deseo alejarme de mi familia, pero suena que será una buena oportunidad para ella, así nos casaremos cuanto antes y empezaremos una familia, de esa forma jamás estaré solo de nuevo, dicen que el amor incondicional de los hijos es algo que te llena por completo, es el amor más grande. Vimos salir casi corriendo a Chizuru antes de que le pudiera decir nada. No es seguro que la contraten así que hablaremos cuando regrese. Tatsumi-san parecía algo herido al contarle sobre Chizu y yo como pareja, agacho su mirada… Tonterías… es mi imaginación, dijo que no era gay, por supuesto que no se fija en mí, ni yo en él.

Al terminar el día de trabajo me preguntó si lo ayudaría a cocinar, ya que el pobre es un total inútil aparentemente, seguro no sabe ni lavar su propia ropa, me causo un poco de lastima, así que accedí, extrañamente al ir juntos al supermercado y cocinar en su departamento parecíamos recién casados. No podía creer los juegos que mi mente crea, debería apartarme pero no quiero, él se ira pronto así que disfrutare su compañía este corto tiempo, pero claro, es porque lo veo como un buen amigo. Mientras más días pasaban yo me sentía cada vez más unido a él, necesitaba nuestras tardes a solas hablando de los experimentos durante las lecciones de cocina. Parece tan tierno cada vez que falla se sonroja, esa mirada es tan intensa, guarda tantos secretos que moriría feliz si yo estuviera ahí. Ahhhh(suspiro) no tengo la voluntad para oponerme, tendré que esperar a que se vaya para poder volver a ser normal.

Llego el viernes y me invitó a beber ¡Hay pero que felicidad! No deben verme con él, si alguien nos ve juntos o mis padres y hermano se enteran, será muy malo, además que no les gusta que yo beba, tienen miedo que se nuble mi buen juicio. Tatsumi no le importó ir lejos a beber, esa noche después de muchas copas mi cuerpo ardía en deseo por él, miraba sus ojos su pálida piel, tenía ganas de besarlo apasionadamente, de tocar todas las partes de su cuerpo, su sonrisa es la cosa más linda que jamás vi, deseo tanto tocarlo, pero no debo. Pensaba en acariciarlo cuando sentí una erección, para mi suerte preguntó si yo amaba a Chizuru, cosa que cambió el rumbo de mis pensamientos, logrando contener mis impulsos desagradables, respondí de la manera más directa sobre lo que él deseaba saber, aparentemente no le molestó escuchar lo que pensaba sobre mi novia.

No tengo idea si el alcohol era demasiado o mi resistencia muy poca, quizá eran ambas, porque mi cuerpo no respondía bien, él debió notarlo porque sugirió que nos fuéramos a su departamento, me ayudo a caminar, tanto para bajar como para subir, llegamos a la puerta, abrió para que entráramos y al cerrar pude ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de pasión, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis impulsos se desbordaban de mi corazón, de mi cabeza, no lo resisto necesito besarlo. De esa manera sentí sus cálidos labios contra los míos, quería más y más, entonces metí mi lengua en su boca, que delicioso sabor, mi cabeza todo mi cuerpo era suyo nunca había experimentado eso, era como si él y yo nos perteneciéramos desde la eternidad y para la eternidad, ya no había más, nadie más, éramos solo Souichi y yo solos en el mundo. Lo necesitaba, deseaba tocarlo, pero él también me tocaba a mí, notaba su pasión, no sabía si el amor era real, no obstante este sentimiento que se fundía en todo mi cuerpo no lo experimenté en toda mi vida, creo que lo amo, necesito unirme a él, ¿acaso será posible aunque seamos hombres? No sé qué sigue, que hacer, pero lo necesito. Desabroche su camisa y toque su lindos pectorales blancos, la retiré con muchos nervios, quizá me rechazaría, decía que no era gay pero respondía ante mí, su cuerpo me pertenecía como él mío le pertenecía a él, al abrazarme con todo su afecto, sentí su entrepierna dura, deseaba resistir pero la lujuria se apoderó de mí y lo toque, apreté un poco su erección **–Ahhhh-** Gimió en mi boca, desatando totalmente mis restricciones. Entre besos nos fuimos hasta su habitación, él estaba sobre mí, llenando mi corazón con besos, cuando se levantó un poco para desvestirse, mis ojos pesaban tanto que no pude resistir cerrarlos.

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver a este magnífico hombre durmiendo a mi lado, deseaba quedarme y averiguar lo que pasaría si lo veía sonreírme, no obstante, no sabía si lo que había pasado ayer fuera causado por el alcohol, que tal si yo lo obligue, si me rechaza, no lo soportaría, será mejor que me vaya.

En mi casa sentí la pesadumbre de haberme propasado con el alcohol, aunque era mucho más el miedo de que me rechazara al verlo, justo pensaba eso cuando alguien estaba en la puerta.

 **-Hola Morinaga-kun, podríamos hablar-**

 **-Está bien pero no aquí-**

Temblaba como una hoja ¿Qué me diría? No parecía enojado, más bien algo avergonzado igual que yo, lo lleve a un lugar alejado para que nadie nos escuchara hablar, cerca del bosque donde estaban los juegos para los niños. Entonces me disculpe, dije las cosas sin pensar, me atreví a expresar un poco de lo que mi interior tenía, felizmente me acepto, pareciera que algún secreto guardaba, eso no me importo, aquí y ahora deseaba vivir un poco de pasión hasta que se fuera a Nagoya.

El lunes por la mañana llegue al laboratorio anticipadamente, pero para mi sorpresa él ya estaba ahí, me miró con un poco de sonrojo en su bello rostro:

 **-Buenos días Morinaga-**

 **-Buenos días Tatsumi-**

El profesor también me saludo:

 **-Buenos días Morinaga-kun. Llegan temprano, que gusto me da que la juventud se muestre tan interesada en la ciencia-**

 **-Buenos días Kotaro-sensei iré a ponerme mi bata-**

 **-Souichi por favor ve al almacén pues necesito unos reactivos-**

Sabía que estaría a solas en el almacén, así que aproveche para llegar de improviso y abrazarlo por la espalda, volteo rápidamente, con una sonrisa tímida, entonces no pude evitar besarlo, respondía tan bien, era increíble, deseaba besarlo todo el tiempo, quería estar con él para siempre, a pesar de saber que todo esto solo era una fantasía que acabaría pronto. Sus avances eran más veloces que los míos, pareciera que sabía qué hacer, me tocaba, sus manos por todo mi cuerpo me atemorizaban, esto estaba mal, lo detuve separándolo con ambas manos:

 **-Sensei nos puede escuchar, además si sigues no podré salir de aquí, ni tu tampoco, mira-**

Dije señalando su erección que comenzaba a levantarse.

 **-¿Vendrás a darme mi lección de cocina hoy?-**

 **-Claro, tenlo por seguro-**

Le guiñe un ojo coquetamente, no tenía ni idea que podía ser seductor. Esperamos a terminar la jornada de trabajo, ambos lo hicimos con ahínco para terminar pronto, salimos juntos apresuradamente compramos víveres, pero al llegar nos entregamos a los besos, tanto él como yo sentíamos la necesidad de besarnos, lo sabía al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi piel, aquellos suspiros que se te escapaban, los sonrojos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ti como no lo hacía con Chizuru, unos pocos besos me tenían absolutamente duro, no únicamente yo, igualmente sentía tu rigidez mientras nos abrazábamos, nos detenía ese temor a llegar a la siguiente parte, ninguno de nosotros tenía la osadía de tocar la erección del otro, así que cuando sentimos dolor por tanta excitación paramos y comenzábamos con las lecciones de cocina, luego comimos, platicamos un rato sobre el trabajo, después volvíamos a los besos, hasta que por ser tarde volví a mi casa. Una vez ahí, me fui directo a mi habitación a tranquilizar el deseo pasional que recorría mis venas, pensando sin remordimientos en ti, Souichi…

Deseaba conocer tu cuerpo pero no sabía cómo proceder, también tenía miedo de volverme gay y no poder cumplir la promesa con mi novia. Cada día que pasaba, mi deseo por ti crecía, no tenía idea si deseabas ir dentro de mí, o que yo fuera dentro de ti, pero a mi cualquier idea me parecía tan excitante. Esperaba todos los días que tomaras el control llevándome a la cama contigo, puesto que yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Todos los días se transformaban en maravillosos contigo a mi lado, no puedo creer que cada momento que paso contigo, eso que siento crece, no estaba al tanto que fuera posible, no quiero que siga ocurriendo, pues cuando te vayas una parte mía morirá.

El viernes había llegado, como todos los días anteriores tengo tantas ganas de llegar a tu departamento, en la escuela no he querido besarte, ya que no deseo que el Kotaro-sensei nos descubra, incluso insinuaste varias veces que ibas al almacén para que te siguiera, pero lo resistí, las horas pasaron apresuradamente a tu lado, al fin podríamos irnos, entonces la vi, Chizu llego a buscarme:

 **-Tetsu, te extrañaba-** Me abrazo **-Vamos a cenar tengo que contarte tantas cosas-**

 **-Yo…yo… todavía no termino-**

 **-No es verdad señorita, el ya termino-** Dijo Tatsumi con cara de decepción.

 **-Vamos ahora, que no ves que hasta tu compañero te cubre-**

 **-Está bien, vamos-**

Souichi aceptaba muy bien el hecho de que precisara partir al lado de ella, no obstante, nos causaba pesar tener que salir de nuestro idilio.

Llegamos al restaurante y durante la cena me conto las cosas que acontecieron en Tokio, en donde consiguió pasar muchas de las pruebas que le pusieron para ser admitida en un empleo, solo faltaba una más, lo mejor de ese empleo era la excelente paga. El gran problema radicaba en que nos casaríamos antes, no sé porque razón me molesta, pues ya estaba consiente que acontecería, nuestra boda era inminente, pero ya no quiero, sin embargo lo haré, no puedo cancelar todo después de tanto tiempo, Chizu no se merece que le haga eso.

Ese fin de semana pasó tan lento sin estar con Souichi, lo extrañaba tanto, miraba mi celular para llamarle sin conseguirlo, tampoco él lo hizo, seguramente por la misma causa… mi novia. La llegada del lunes fue inminente, fue indispensable explicarle los pormenores, aunque eso no disminuyo nuestro ánimo, ni la fogosidad de nuestra relación, sabíamos que el fin se aproximaba, por ende disfrutábamos cada momento, su timidez disminuyo luego de esa noticia, ahora era más fogoso, se montaba en mí en el sillón, llevando al límite mi resistencia, incluso en el laboratorio el me seguía al almacén para besarme, yo debía separarnos, para evitar ser descubiertos, cada rechazo le dolía, pero nada podía yo hacer, así eran las cosas.

Los fines de semana Chizu iba por mí al laboratorio, sin embargo las cosas estaban cada vez más extrañas, ya no sentía nada cuando la besaba, ni cerrando mis ojos, Souichi se apropiaba de mi mente, hasta que ella me contó que fue aceptada, pero le exigían el acta de matrimonio para darle una casa para nuestra familia. Al mencionar que formaríamos una familia mis pies volvieron a la tierra, deseaba no tener que hacerlo, pero debía terminar mi relación con Souichi, era muy malo seguir en medio de dos vidas, engañándome a mi mismo. Todo el sábado estuve pensando en que decir, cómo decirlo, hasta que fui a su departamento el domingo por la noche, a pesar de que las nubes de tormenta se acercaban.

 **-¿Te vas a casar?-**

Dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas inminentes, aguante lo más que pude el caer en sus brazos, me despedía contándole sobre las hermosas cosas que sentí con él, una vez hecho esto, me di la vuelta pues no soportaba más esto, entonces gritó:

 **-¡TETSUHIRO, NO TE VAYAS YO TE AMO! Tenía miedo, no quería admitir que sin ti no soy nada, cuando estabas a mi lado jamás quise entender que te amaba, porque si lo comprendía y sacaba mis sentimientos tú un día te darías cuenta que no necesitas a un maldito tirano en tu vida. Siempre lo supe… que tú eras mejor persona que yo, a pesar de todo lo que viviste siempre lograste afrontar las cosas, conseguiste ver el mejor lado de la vida. Lo tengo todo cuando tú estás en mi vida, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que la vida puede darte tantas cosas, que tú puedes ser feliz sin mimetizarte con los modelos que según debemos cumplir, a la única persona que debes satisfacer es a ti mismo-**

Mis lágrimas rodaban sin poder detenerse, no debía haberlo dicho, ya lo sabía, el expresarlo solo lo hacía aún más complicado. Mis labios irresistiblemente clamaban un último beso, de modo que lo bese, con este amor desesperado pero imposible y después le dije:

 **-Lo siento, tanto Souichi, quiero que sepas que una parte de mi te está muy agradecido por mostrarme aquello con lo que siempre soñé, pero de todo sueño debemos despertar, no sabes cuánto desearía poder huir de todo, pero tu bien sabes, que en esta sociedad estamos condenados a permanecer ocultos, no quiero vivir así, sin poder tomar tu mano, o darte un beso por temor a ser agredidos o juzgados. Admiro a aquellos como tu hermano que tienen el valor de vivir sus vidas contra todo y contra todos, pero yo no puedo, no quiero perderlo todo, siempre he estado tan solo, ahora se me da la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, de ser aceptado por el resto de mis días… Tú lo sabes mi querido Souichi, en estas pocas semanas me he enamorado de ti como jamás lo estuve, hiciste latir mi corazón que pensé que estaba congelado, lo llenaste con la calidez del amor, nunca olvidaré lo que se siente amar… Adiós…-**

Al día siguiente no quería levantarme de la cama, mi cuerpo pesaba tanto, había llorado, aún al levantarme deseaba llorar, no sabía porque, perdí algo, algo me falta. Llegue al laboratorio bastante tarde, durante el día ayude con desgano al profesor. Al salir de ahí, caminaba saliendo del campus cuando me detuve por alguna razón afuera de un apartamento, entonces entendí, mi corazón no olvidaba, no lo olvido, mis recuerdos sobre ti volvieron como una tormenta. Abrí la puerta y ese departamento estaba completamente vacío, así que fui por el casero, el cual me dijo que nadie había habitado ese lugar en más de un mes. Volví a la universidad preguntando por el estudiante que venía a hacer prácticas, pero nadie conocía tu nombre.

Tanto pensar en ti, desde que te habías esfumado, que decidí debía hacer las cosas correctamente, de modo que fui a hablar con Chizuru:

 **-Chizu…podemos hablar-**

 **-Claro Tetsu, pasa por favor-**

 **-Me gustaría que fuera en privado, podríamos salir a caminar-**

 **-Si-**

 **-De que necesitas hablar, seguro estas nervioso por la de la boda verdad-**

 **-No es eso, tengo una duda ¿Por qué nos casamos? ¿Es para complacerá nuestros padres? Dime una cosa ¿Me amas?-**

 **-mmmm…. Si creo que si-**

 **-¿Que sientes por mí? Cuando estas a mi lado, dime, necesito saber-**

 **-Yo, me siento segura, eres tan estable que me gusta estar contigo, nos gustan las mismas cosas y eso es sumamente divertido, no sé qué más quieres que diga, no te entiendo-**

 **-Chizu creo que no estamos enamorados, a pesar de estar contigo jamás sentí que llenaras mi corazón, mi deseo pasional por ti nunca fue algo que me derrumbara, no niego que fuera agradable besarte o tocarte, pero nunca me sentí lleno de ti. Dime, seguramente tu sientes lo mismo, lo veo en cara cuando estamos juntos-**

 **-Yo…no lo sé, ¿Acaso lo sabías? Lo siento tanto, cuando estuve en Tokio salí con un chico y me beso, con él sentí eso que mencionas, pero te juro que no te engañe, el me robo el beso, no quise que pasara, por eso volví para cumplir nuestra promesa, pero de cierta forma tú lo sabías, me conoces bastante bien-**

 **-No Chizu, no tenía idea, yo también conocí a alguien-**

 **-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Y quien es esta chica misteriosa-**

 **-No es una chica-**

 **-¿Un hombre? No puedo creerlo, debe ser alguien bastante especial. Un día tendrás que presentarnos-**

 **-Por supuesto Chizu, ¿todavía quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?-**

 **-Claro que si, en verdad me siento aliviada, mis padres presionaban tanto con lo de la boda, que pensé que eso era lo que yo quería, pero buscaré el amor, cuando lo encuentre te lo presentaré-**

 **-Claro, me dará mucho gusto saber que eres feliz. Respecto a mis padres yo les digo, si tú quieres también puedo hablar con los tuyos-**

 **-No es necesario-**

Te extraño tanto me gustaría verte, escucharte un poco, aunque piensan que estoy loco por preguntar por ti, te recuerdo, sé que existías, no te imagine, te quiero ver, me entregare a ti, haría lo que fuera por tenerte conmigo, me dejó de importar lo que dirán los demás, sabes por qué, porque ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que te amo, me di cuenta que las promesas sin amor no son nada, ni con la familia, ni con nadie. Ahora que desapareciste desearía que volvieras, para confesarte que me arrepiento de lo que paso aquella vez, no debí dejarte así, confesaste tu amor, pero a pesar de que yo te correspondí, me detenían mis prejuicios, me detenía el miedo a la soledad, si dejaba todo por ti y tú te arrepentías entonces con qué me quedaría. Sin embargo, ahora creo que ya no me importa, confío en tu amor, sé que si estas a mi lado no te arrepentirás, por favor vuelve.

He decidido que mañana me iré de casa, voy a Nagoya para buscarte, mis padres se molestaron un poco cuando rompí el compromiso, pero entendieron que yo no la amaba, no les conté todo, no deseaba su desprecio así que no les dije la verdadera razón por la cual voy a Nagoya, pero eso no importa, si te encuentro ahí soy capaz de gritar a todo el mundo que te amo, que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

Mi llegada a Nagoya al fin llego, tuve que hacer algunos trámites para hacer mi maestría en ese lugar, mi graduación que estaba por llegar me la facilitaron si entregaba los reportes de los experimentos que lleve a lo largo de mi estancia con Kotaro-sensei. Él estaba algo triste por mi partida, no obstante se dio cuenta que estaba decidido a ser libre, el conocía la jaula en la que me encontraba, atrapado en complacer los deseos de los demás, ahora volaba libre para diseñar mi propio destino, aunque no sabía que la persona que me impulsaba eras tú, te necesito, te extraño tanto.

Visité la universidad de Nagoya para realizar mi inscripción, te busque a través de aquella chica que era tu amiga, al encontrar a Sanada-san le pregunte si te conocía lo cual negó, nadie te conocía. Busque también a tu familia por medio de tu apellido, y conocí a tu padre, era idéntico a ti, me dio gusto ver que él velaba por tus hermanos.

¿Dónde estás? Creo que te imagine, ahora te extraño cada vez más, no sé qué hacer ¿Cómo puede alguien solo desaparecer de la realidad? No es posible, comencé a llorar de desesperación, lloré tanto que me quede dormido. En mi sueño pude ver las cosas más extrañas, primero estabas en una habitación que supongo era la tuya, hecho un desastre, ojeroso, deprimido, le contabas a Sanada-san la historia más increíble, sobre nosotros. Posteriormente vislumbre esa dolorosa escena otra vez, donde me despedí de ti, pero pude ver lo que te ocurría, llorabas por mí mientras llovía, cuando dejó de llover suplicabas por otra oportunidad, entonces tus ruegos fueron escuchados y desapareciste. Al despertar sentí mucha calma, ese sueño explicaba tantas cosas, lo más extraño fue ver esa nota en mi mano.

 _El volverá a ti cuando termine de arreglar_

 _las cosas que atormentan tu corazón en_

 _el pasado, aunque no recordarás nada_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 ** _Agradecimientos_ _a Mari-chan por el apoyo._**


	6. Ángel de mi corazón

**Saludos a todos lo que leen este fic, me ha sorprendido la aceptación que ha tenido últimamente, espero seguir escribiendo cosas que sean de su agrado. Agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews, en especial a Mari-chan que siempre es la primera en leer y apoyar este y mí otro fic.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Angel de mi corazón**

 **POV Souichi**

No deseaba traumar al pequeño Morinaga que se encontraba jugando tan felizmente, pero necesitaba acercarme más para observarlo, después de todo tenía como misión hacerlo feliz, para volver a donde pertenezco. Desafortunadamente estaba muy cerca e hice mucho ruido, incluso me queje un poco, pues con las hojas de los árboles me estaba lastimando los pies, eran bastante molestas raspando e irritando mi sensible piel, todo eso hizo notar mi presencia tras el árbol que me tapaba de ser visto.

 **-¿Quién anda ahí? Sal ahora monstruo, te voy a destruir-**

 **-Espera, no te acerques más-**

Decirle eso a un niño era casi pedirle que se acercara, unos poco segundos después ya estaba parado frente a mí.

 **-Señor, ¿Por qué esta vestido con plantas? Usted es un espíritu del bosque ¿Cómo en los cuentos?-**

 **-Claro que no mocoso, un bromista me quito mi ropa, ¿Podrías prestarme tu capa?-**

 **-mmmmm … no sé qué hacer, no debería hablar con un extraño, mmmm tu no pareces malo hay algo en ti que me agrada, pero mi capa es muy importante para mí sin ella no podré volar-**

 **-Que dices entonces si me traes algo de ropa de tu papá, ¿Podrías? Estoy aquí solo para estar contigo, he venido de muy lejos para ayudarte en lo que tú quieras, pero antes debes hacerme ese pequeño favor ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-No sé si deba le preguntaré a mi oniisan, él siempre sabe qué hacer para que no se enojen mis papás-**

Maldito gusano, ahora que te digo para convencerte… ya sé, él tiene miedo a sus padres…

 **-No le digas a nadie, si no se van a enojar conmigo y me van a castigar ¿Dejarías que me peguen?-**

 **-mmmm …bueno te voy a ayudar espera aquí y te traeré ropa de mi papá-**

Menos mal, si su hermano mayor me ve aquí desnudo seguro pensaría que soy un pervertido, espero no tarde mucho. Aguarde un poco y enseguida regreso.

 **-¿Señor?… ¿todavía está por aquí?-**

 **-Seee, tráeme la ropa de una vez-**

 **-¿Podrías alejarte un poco mientras me visto?-**

Ese miserable mocoso cada que me dice señor me hace sentir extraño, pero es obvio, es que no sabe mi nombre.

 **-He, mocoso ven ya estoy vestido, me presentaré adecuadamente mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi y soy tu ángel guardián-**

 **-Soy pequeño pero no soy tonto, Souichi-san usted no es ningún ángel, haber ¿Dónde están sus alas?-**

Es más listo de lo que creí, ¿ahora que le digo? Pero claro yo se cosas sobre él.

 **-Claro que sí, aunque no tenga alas soy un ángel que viene a cuidarte a ti Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el menor de la familia Morinaga, tus padres están trabajando, tu hermano te cuida pero siempre está ocupado. Así que tú te escapas y vienes al bosque para jugar ¿Tengo razón?-**

 **-¡INCREÍBLE! Tengo mi propio ángel, ¿Cómo saben esas cosas los ángeles? ¿Nos ven todo el tiempo?-**

 **-Casi todo el tiempo, pero lo que más vemos son las cosas que te ponen triste, hablando de eso ¿Cuáles son esas cosas Morinaga-kun?**

 **-No me digas así, eres mi ángel llámame Tetsu-**

 **-Está bien, Tetsu-kun ¿cuáles son las cosas que te hacen estar triste?-**

 **-No se mmmm….Hago enojar a todo el mundo, no les gusta que me les acerque, siempre me dicen que estorbo-**

Al escuchar eso que me decía empecé a entender lo que ocurría, a pesar de tener familia nadie le prestaba atención quizá era mi deber. Si ese era el caso entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?

En medio de mis reflexiones mi estómago sonó, pues tenía bastante tiempo que no comía algo.

 **-No tenía idea que los ángeles padecieran hambre, espera te traeré algo-**

El mocoso se fue corriendo, sigo sin entender como los niños pueden tener tanta energía, pensaba ahora en aquello que me dijo; estaba triste porque no le prestan atención, no tengo idea que debo hacer. Esperaba y esperaba pero ahora estaba tardando demasiado, entonces decidí ir en su busca.

Caminaba rumbo a su casa preguntándome ¿Qué demonios diría para preguntar por él? ¿Cómo podría saber qué decir? Soy un científico partiré primero por analizar al sujeto, por ende necesito saber cómo interactúa en su propio mundo para saber que necesito hacer. Agradecí haber conocido el rumbo a su casa, también donde estaba cada habitación.

No sé si esto sea allanamiento de morada, pero según recuerdo su habitación estaba por aquí, me voy a meter por la ventana.

No veo a nadie ¿Dónde demonios puede estar? Un segundo ese ruido ¿Qué es? Caminé un poco y escuche en el closet un llanto apagado, al abrir el closet:

 **-Waaaa, pero… ¿qué haces aquí Tenshi-sama?- (tenshi es ángel en japonés)**

 **-Me preocupe porque tardabas, ¿Estabas llorando?-**

 **-Es que me pego mi niisan… (moqueaba y lloriqueaba)buuuu… es malo, me regaño porque no debo salirme y portarme bien, no andar corriendo, ni gritando-**

Al ver sus tiernas lágrimas sólo pude abrazarlo.

 **-No pasa nada, es que te quiere, por eso te cuida para que no te ocurra algo-**

 **-Soy… muy malo y ruidoso… debo controlarme-**

El pequeño no podía ni hablar bien por su llanto, no pensé que un niño pudiera llorar tan silenciosamente debo distraerlo para que olvide su tristeza.

 **-Dime Mori digo Tetsu-kun ¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

 **-Tengo seis, verdad que ya soy muy grande-**

 **-Ja… claro ya solo te falta buscar un trabajo-**

 **-¿Trabajo?-**

 **-No perdón solo era broma, digo si estás muy grande-**

 **-Tenshi-sama tenías hambre verdad, voy a traer algo-**

 **-Espera primero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie que estoy aquí si me descubren puede pasar algo malo, por favor ¿Harías eso por mí?-**

 **-Si Tenshi-sama-**

 **-No me digas así, mejor dime Souichi-**

 **-Si Souichi-sama-**

La inocencia en ese pequeño Morinaga hacia que mi frío corazón se derritiera, necesitaba de mí por lo visto estaba muy solo, todos los Morinagas que yo conocía tenían una historia similar tan llena de soledad y abandono, quizá por eso somos tan compatibles pues yo era la otra cara de la misma moneda, comprendía lo que era la pérdida de seres queridos, pero opuestamente tenía todo lo que el carecía, una familia amorosa que apoya incondicionalmente. A pesar de la pérdida de mi madre tuve la fortuna de haberla conocido, me cuido y enseño lo que era el más tierno amor, aunque al perderla mi corazón parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Gracias a ti entendí que todavía tenía un corazón pues me lo habías roto en aquella despedida, me esmeraré para recuperar lo que perdí y volver pronto al lado del que me espera, aquél que daría todo por estar a mi lado.

Volvió con la comida, entonces mientras yo comía él platicaba sus fantasías sobre dragones, sobre super héroes y cosas que veía en la televisión, para ser tan pequeño tenía una gran imaginación, saco unos juguetes del armario y jugamos algunas horas, era realmente un fastidio, pero en ese instante escuchamos:

 **-Tetsuhiro con quien hablas-**

 **-Con Tenshi-sama-**

Entonces me escondí en el closet, lo escuche entrar a la habitación, cuando se aproximó al closet para abrirlo sentí que se entumecían mis manos, todo mi cuerpo desaparecía de nuevo, en un instante todo era borroso y luego volví a estar en el mismo lugar. Como no escuché nada entonces abrí la puerta, pude ver que ninguna cosa estaba como la última vez que estuve ahí, era de noche, no había juguetes, ni estaba Morinaga, a lo lejos pero claramente escuche las voces de adultos, primero de una mujer:

 **-Compórtate debes madurar, ni se te ocurra llorar, sigue el ejemplo de tu hermano. No debes ser así, no quiero que me vuelvan a llamar de tu escuela, nada de que vuelves a pelear-**

Luego una voz masculina:

 **-Los hombres no lloran, no seas marica. Más te vale comportarte o te irá peor la próxima, qué no entiendes que tu madre y yo tenemos que trabajar. Las peleas son para los tontos, ahora ve a tu habitación-**

Volví al armario para escuchar a Morinaga entrar y abrir el armario a prisa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-Tenshi-sama-** **Dijo sorprendido pero con un quejido melancólico.**

Se aferraba a mí en un abrazo, ese mocoso hacía que mi corazón doliera por tan malos tratos que recibía. Cuando vi que se calmaba un poco le pregunte:

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?-**

 **-En la escuela un niño me empujó entonces cuando me levanté le dije "tonto" luego empezó a llorar, corrió con la maestra y me acusó que de que le pegue, por ello me dieron un papel para mis papas, cuando se los di me pegaron ni me dejaron explicar. Nadie me quiere-**

Al decir eso, sus lindos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

 **-Ahhh (suspiro) No pasa nada si te quieren, solo que son egoístas, yo estoy aquí para escucharte y hacerte feliz… Lo vez, sabía que podía hacerte sonreír-**

 **-De verdad Souichi-sama, el otro día que entró mi hermano desapareciste, pensé que te vería, pero ya no estabas cuando abrió la puerta del closet, entonces supuse que ya no volverías-**

 **-Regresaré mientras me necesites, para eso estoy aquí, ya te lo había dicho-**

Desde afuera escuchamos una voz.

 **-Tetsuhiro, será mejor que te duermas ya, guarda silencio y apaga la luz-**

 **-Si papá-** **Después en voz muy bajita se acercó a mí y me dijo:**

 **-Debemos dormir, ¿Te quedarás aquí? No desaparezcas quédate onegai Tenshi-sama-**

 **-Claro, dormiré aquí no estarás solo-**

Su cama afortunadamente era bastante grande así que los dos cupimos, yo no había dormido desde aquella noche en que lloré en medio de esa lluvia, estaba bastante cansado. El mocoso me recordaba a mis hermanitos cuando tenían miedo y dormían en mi cama, se abrazaban a mí para sentirse seguros de la misma forma que lo hace este pequeño Morinaga, pero él tiene un grave caso de soledad. Siento tanta paz, confortar a un pequeño, no sólo a un pequeño cualquiera, era él, la persona que amare, que me amara. Es tan pequeño, tan indefenso, siento que puedo quererlo ahora de la forma más paternal, lo protegeré, lo haré feliz.

Al despertar estaba de nuevo en el mugroso closet, abrí la puerta y se veía que era de tarde, escuche la voz de un niño pero más grande, seguramente su hermano mayor, así que me escondí de nuevo:

 **-Más te vale que laves todos los platos-**

 **-Pero Niisan a mí me toco limpiar el piso y a ti los trastes-**

 **-Lo harás porque yo lo digo-**

 **-No-**

 **-Si no lo haces le diré a mis papás que te portaste mal y te castigarán-**

 **-No niisan, está bien lavo los trastes-**

Tardo algún tiempo en regresar a su habitación y escuche un suspiro de tristeza, en ese instante con voz bajita dijo:

 **-Desearía que estuvieras aquí Tenshi-sama, me siento tan solo nadie me quiere-**

Maldición, sus palabras eran aún más lastimeras que las de mi Morinaga, por qué razón un pequeño debe sentirse así, quienes lo deben proteger son quienes le hacen tanto daño. De modo que decidí hablar para hacer notar mi presencia.

 **-Hey, Mori… Tetsu-kun, aquí estoy-**

De inmediato se apresuró a abrir la puerta del closet y con una sonrisa me abrazo, de nuevo sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi ropa.

 **-¡Tenshi-sama! Perdón por llorar, sé que no debo los hombres no lloran-**

Me estremeció escuchar sus palabras, un niño tan corto de edad reprimiendo sus propias emociones, no es justo.

 **-Demonios, no seas tonto Tetsu llorar está bien es liberador, no tienes que justificarte hasta yo mismo lloro cuando algo me hace sufrir-**

Que tonterías estoy diciendo… pero es la verdad… aunque soy un idiota por decirlo, creo que este mocoso necesitaba saber que no es algo malo llorar.

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué un ángel lloraría?-**

 **-Es tu culpa-** No debí decir eso… **\- Si, es porque quiero que seas feliz-**

 **-Qué bueno que viniste, me hacías tanta falta eres mi único amigo-**

 **-¿No tienes amigos?-**

 **-No, en la escuela no me acerco a nadie porque me hay un niño que le caigo mal y me pega y siempre está acusándome de que le pego, y a mis papas no les gusta que los llamen de la escuela porque están ocupados trabajando y no quiero que los demás niños me peguen, ni me acusen y prefiero jugar solito y estar contigo Tenshi-sama-** (disculpen el uso de las "y" pero muchos niños así hablan)

Mi estómago rugió, a mi cuerpo le hacía falta el desayuno.

 **-jajajaja-** **Se rió el pequeño Morinaga con sus lágrimas desapareciendo de su rostro infantil.** **–Te traeré un poco de comida-**

Justo encontré uno de los problemas que debo resolver, Morinaga debe tener amigos de su edad. Al volver con la comida, otra vez me lleno de letritas la cabeza, saco sus juguetes e inventaba historias, yo participaba "según" en sus juegos, aunque no puedo negar que verlo tan feliz divirtiéndose me hace feliz también.

 **-Tenshi-sama ¿Podríamos jugar en el bosque con la pelota?-**

 **-Claro, porque no-**

 **-Que bien entonces nos veremos el sábado en el bosque, ¿Puedes aparecer ahí?-**

 **-Espero que si-**

 **-¡Qué bien!-**

 **-Dime ¿Qué tiene de especial el sábado para jugar en el bosque ese día?-**

 **-Es el único día que puedo escapar para jugar ahí, mis padres trabajan el sábado y no hay escuela, entonces cuando mi hermano se pone a estudiar no se da cuenta cuando me voy, ¿no recuerdas? Fue el sábado pasado que te vi ahí-**

No tengo realmente idea que día sea, para mí solo ha pasado medio día y una noche, pero no puedo contarle esto a este pequeñín…digo a este tonto mocoso. Después de jugar un rato su hermano grito:

 **-¿Otra vez jugando con tu amigo imaginario Tenshin? Será mejor que tengas toda tu tarea hecha o ya verás. El baño está listo métete en seguida-**

 **-Si oniisan ya voy-**

En voz bajita me preguntó:

 **-¿No quiere tomar un baño usted también Tenshi-sama?-**

 **-Claro, pero ya sabes que nadie debe verme ni saber que estoy aquí-**

 **-No pasa nada saldré, mientras distraigo a mi hermano entre al baño, luego yo lo alcanzo para que nos bañemos-**

 **-Buena idea mocoso, eres muy listo-**

 **-Gracias nadie me había dicho eso-**

Con una sonrisa gigante me miro con esos lindos ojos verdes tan despiertos y expresivos.

Después de nuestro baño me dio un cambio de ropa de su padre, zapatos y todo, justo cuando me vestí sentí que mis piernas y mis brazos hormigueaban, seguro desaparecería en unos instantes, entonces le dije antes de partir.

 **-Volveré cuando me necesites, haz tus deberes no te preocupes por mí-**

 **-Tenshin-**

Su rostro algo triste me miraba desaparecer, entonces volví al bosque, era temprano y hacía algo de calor, a lo lejos una voz me llamaba.

 **-TENSHIIIIII, SOUICHI-SAMAAAA ¿Dónde estás?-**

 **-¡Hey aquí estoy!-**

 **-Tenshi-sama te extrañaba, te quiero mucho-**

Corrió sin pensarlo siquiera aventando su pequeño cuerpo para un abrazo que yo correspondí a ese pequeño y frágil Morinaga, creo que me estoy encariñando con ese tonto mocoso, de alguna forma pienso que me gustaría ser padre para cuidar un pequeño Morinaga como este.

 **-También te quiero mocoso-**

Su sonrisa de felicidad, que gusto cambiar esa cara de tristeza que siempre lleva, pero esta vez debe aprender a hacer amigos… mmmm… que puedo hacer para que consiga amigos.

 **-Tetsu-kun, donde están los demás niños a esta hora?-**

 **-Juegan en el parque-**

 **-Si el parque, que está por allá ¿no?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Entonces vayamos si jugamos con más niños será más divertido-**

 **-Pero no quiero a los otros niños les caigo mal, gritan mucho, a mis papas no les gusta que griten los niños porque es portarse mal-**

 **-No seas tonto eso es normal gritar y jugar, vamos yo iré contigo-**

 **-No quiero-**

 **-Anda y te compraré un helado-**

 **-Bueno-**

Al mencionar helado su gran sonrisa salió a flote, ahora no tengo idea como pagaré un helado, maldición. ¿Pero qué? Sentí algo pesado en mi bolsa, al mirar vi que era dinero. Esa entidad es realmente extraña.

Al llegar al parque con la pelota. Observamos a muchos niños de su edad, todos acompañados por sus madres. Le dije que les preguntara a todos que si querían jugar con nosotros a la pelota, y desafortunadamente para mí todos aceptaron gustosos. Tanto mocoso gritando, me ponía los nervios de punta son tan fastidiosos, pero él esta tan feliz, desde que llegue no lo había visto con una sonrisa de ese tamaño. Al hacerse un poco tarde detuve la diversión pues teníamos que volver antes que su hermano se diera cuenta que no estaba. Entramos por la ventana y trajo cosas para comer, no sé si él es quien me cuida o yo soy quien lo cuida a él.

Durante el refrigerio le hice entender lo fácil que era hacer amigos, además de que era muy divertido para él.

 **-Promete que buscarás muchos amigos en la escuela ¿Qué dices? Hazlo por mí-**

 **-Sí, Tenshi-sama fue muy divertido, hasta el niño que me empujo estaba jugando con nosotros-**

 **-¿Ah sí? Eso es bueno, ¿Ya viste que fue un malentendido?-**

 **-El lunes en la escuela harás muchos amigos ya verás-**

Muchas horas de juego a su lado habían pasado, los cuales para él pasaban como días o quizá meses y para mí unas cuantas horas entre cada aparecer y desaparecer. Una de esas veces era de noche y escuche un aterrador grito que provenía de algún lugar en la casa, la voz era claramente la de Morinaga. Escuché pasos venir pensé que sería mejor esconderme, al hacer eso abrió el closet y dijo:

 **-Tenshi-sama… tengo miedo-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Mi hermano puso en la tele una película donde un monstruo sale de abajo de la cama y se lleva a los niños, tengo miedo mi hermano dijo que va por los niños malos y mis papas dicen que soy un niño malo ¿crees que vendrá por mí?-**

 **-No te preocupes yo me quedaré aquí para cuidarte, además tú no eres un niño malo, por eso tienes un ángel ¿no? Solo a los niños muy buenos les da uno-**

Ahora pienso que su hermano está abusando del mentalmente inestable Morinaga, debo hacer algo para que esto cambie. Tomamos una ducha y luego fuimos a dormir, para mi desgracia tuve revisar debajo de la cama varias veces así tranquilizar al tonto mocoso. Al despertar estaba en el closet, no oí ningún ruido, salí de ahí y dije en voz alta para que me escuchara aquella entidad que me mueve a su antojo:

 **-Necesito hablar con los padres de Morinaga tengo una coartada para hablarles, llévame cuando ellos llegan del trabajo con un traje-**

Justo así desaparecí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando miré estaba en la entrada de la casa. Toque el timbre:

 **-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi y soy un trabajador social de la escuela, vengo a hablar con los padres de Morinaga Tetsuhiro-**

A lo lejos vi al pequeño acercarse, pero su madre se adelantó callando al pequeño:

 **-Tensh-**

 **-Tetsuhiro a tu habitación ahora-**

 **-Adelante yo soy la señora Morinaga, enseguida vendrá mi esposo-**

Una vez que nos encontramos los tres reunidos.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-**

 **-Su hijo no ha hecho nada malo, solo era mi deber hablar con ustedes sobre algunas pequeñas cuestiones que son de gran importancia para su pequeño hijo. Mi deber en la escuela es analizar a los pequeños que observamos tienen dificultades para integrarse, así que platicando con los pequeños entendemos muchas cuestiones que les aquejan, ustedes como padres tienen la facultad para modificar esas conductas y ayudar a sus hijos en su pleno desarrollo. De modo que me agradaría comentarles algunos asuntos, en los que podrían intervenir para hacer más feliz a su pequeño hijo, si ustedes me lo permiten-**

 **-Adelante señor Tatsumi-**

 **-Primeramente, su niño necesita que lo abracen más, los abrazos son fundamentales para los pequeños, también que alaben sus logros. Por último que su hermano mayor no abuse de su autoridad poniéndolo a hacer los quehaceres que le corresponden a él y no a Tesuhiro, además de ver películas de terror con el pequeño lo tienen muy nervioso. Se nota que ustedes aman a su hijo, solo háganselo saber más a menudo, así crecerá para ser un mejor adulto. Solo eran esas cuestiones, debo retirarme-**

 **-¿Disculpe usted nos está diciendo que somos malos padres?-**

 **-No señora, de ninguna forma, sé que trabajan muy duro por sus hijos solo era mi deber comentarles esos detalles que quizá les sean de utilidad, pero la educación de sus pequeños depende de ustedes. Disculpen el venir a importunarlos pero debo irme, mi familia me espera-**

 **-Claro, por aquí. Pondremos atención a esos detalles que nos mencionó Tatsumi-sensei, gracias por venir hasta nuestra casa, que tenga buena noche-**

Metí la mano a la bolsa del traje y una nota me esperaba:

 _Buen trabajo, debes despedirte,_

 _él ya no recordará tu nombre ni tu_

 _rostro, sólo que tenía un buen amigo._

Llegaba el momento de despedirnos, en ese instante estaba junto a él en su habitación mientras hacía la tarea.

 **-Tenshi-sama te vi hablando con mis padres-**

 **-No te preocupes no era nada malo. Vine a hablar contigo sobre algo importante, voy a regresar a donde pertenezco, por ello no podré llegar a jugar contigo, pero te estaré vigilando para que todo te salga bien no te preocupes te cuidaré desde arriba, tu puedes hablarme siempre te escucharé con atención. Aunque no escuches mi respuesta quiero que sepas que estamos conectados en nuestro corazón, así que no estás solo-**

Sus lágrimas salían tan tristemente que no pude evitar derramar las mías, no era como si no lo volviera a ver, pero iba a extrañar a este tonto mocoso.

 **-No te vayas no me dejes solito-**

 **-Te prometo que volveremos a vernos, mientras eso ocurre tu puedes mirar las estrellas y hablar conmigo con el corazón, siempre que hagas eso te escucharé, de ese modo estaremos juntos siempre vamos a ser amigos-**

 **-Te quiero Souichi-sama, te voy a extrañar-**

 **-Yo también te quiero, adiós-**

Con un último abrazo desaparecí de ese lugar, ahora estaba en medio de un salón de clases vacío, mire mis manos y parecían las de un hombre anciano, la nota en mi mano esta vez decía solo:

 _Escúchalo_

Sonó un timbre y entraron los alumnos de la escuela una mujer mayor me miro y dijo,

 **-Como dijo que se llamaba profesor-**

 **-Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-Silencio debo presentarles al profesor sustituto Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Espero no se les hiciera tedioso el capítulo, pero les aseguro que el próximo será más emocionante, pues veremos a Tetsuhiro con el corazón roto por Masaki ¿Qué hará Souichi para sanar su corazón? Seguramente les asombrará lo que se me ocurrió, de ninguna forma cambia los hechos que ya conocemos…Pero lo veremos hasta la próxima n_n.**


	7. Sueños rotos

**Aquí les traigo la continuación disculpen la tardanza, pero en esta ocasión me pareció algo delicada esta parte de la historia, demasiadas partes entrelazadas con la historia original. Por mi amor al increíble trabajo de Hinako sensei no deseo modificarla, o quizá lo menos posible, pero aquí se las dejo, espero pueda conmoverlos como lo hizo conmigo al escribirla. Un detalle más, agradezco a Erika-chan por su sugerencia. También gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, leer sus comentarios me da más ánimo para continuar rápidamente.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Sueños rotos**

No tenía idea de que cosa hacía en ese salón de clases, como es que encajaba yo aquí, por alguna extraña razón a nadie parecía importarle mi procedencia, ni mi nombre. Seguramente tenía que ver con aquella cosa que tiene el extraño poder para cambiar la realidad o moverme a través del tiempo a su antojo, llegue a pensar que después de pasar aquel tiempo en el pasado, podría yo quizá volver a donde pertenezco, no obstante estaba casi seguro que mi castigo o mejor dicho aquellas cosas que debo mejorar en la vida de Morinaga para llegar a conocerlo, deben ser más que las simples cosas que hice para él cuando era niño. Estoy seguro que Masaki tiene algo que ver en lo que haré aquí. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto miraba mi escritorio con algunos papeles sobre él, entre ellos el primero hasta arriba era la lista de asistencia con el siguiente título:

 _Lista de asistencia de la materia Química primero de bachillerato_

Menos mal que no soy el profesor de otra materia, ya que no se si podría dar una clase que no fuera química. Me sentía algo nervioso frente a un grupo de muchachos jóvenes que seguramente no son fáciles de controlar, nunca antes había dado alguna clase, se ponían inquietos por mi silencio, no tengo jodida idea de donde comenzar, de modo que primeramente decidí pasar asistencia. Al pronunciar los nombres buscaba los rostros, no tardaría en llegar al nombre de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, no lo vi llegar puesto que me encontraba revisando las cosas que estaban en el escritorio conmigo, eran tantos muchachos mirándome, que una vez dijera su nombre podría saber dónde estaba.

Pronuncié su nombre y todo el salón enmudeció por unos instantes, después escuche unas risas junto con el clásico.

 **-Presente-**

Por parte de Morinaga, mire los ojos más tristes que jamás pude ver en él, la mirada casi perdida, su rostro algo pálido y desganado, entre los murmullos escuchaba:

 **-Ese pervertido no tendría por qué venir a esta escuela-**

 **-Silencio por favor-** Exprese con algo de enfado.

Supongo que todos se enteraron de los rumores acerca de Masaki, por esa razón el pobre Morinaga está sentado sin que nadie le dirija la mirada. Una vez concluida la asistencia procedí a preguntar sobre lo último que vieron con el anterior profesor, gracias a eso con mi propio libro de texto del escritorio pude ver las cosas sencillas que veían, por ello no tuve ningún problema en dar la clase. Todos se retiraban al concluir menos Morinaga que se encontraba cabizbajo.

 **-Morinaga podemos hablar-**

 **-Si Sensei que ocurre-** Su débil voz expresaba.

 **-Puedo ver que te encuentras muy deprimido que ocurre contigo-**

 **-Por lo visto no ha escuchado los rumores, ya se enterará-**

 **-Sea lo que sea que hicieras no creo que fuera lo suficientemente malo para estar tan triste, yo lo sé, se lo que realmente paso-**

 **-¿Ya no me quiere en su clase verdad?-**

 **-No digas tonterías, me gustaría escuchar tus problemas, yo sé lo que realmente ocurrió contigo. Ese tal Masaki traicionó tus sentimientos…**

…

POV MORINAGA

Masaki y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, el deseo invadía todo mi cuerpo, deseaba poseerlo, quería ser uno con él. El correspondía mis besos como siempre solía hacerlo, también me deseaba, lo tocaba poco a poco sobre su ropa mientras mis dedos se deslizaban sobre los botones de su camisa, entonces desabroche su pantalón y escuchamos la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Era mi hermano, había descubierto nuestra relación, la condenación en sus palabras era bastante dura, sentía mi pulso acelerado lleno de nervios, también la ira invadía mi mente yo no hacía nada malo ¿Acaso era una cosa mala amar a otra persona y demostrarle tu afecto?

Yo argumentaba, discutía sus palabras hirientes, me lastimaban pero me sentía protegido por el amor, aquél que se resguardaba tras de mí mientras estaba siendo juzgado. Yo aguantaría todo con tal de protegerlo, pero entonces la realidad como la conocía se desmoronó de repente. Al irse mi hermano después de nuestra discusión, él se disculpaba porque no me amaba, estaba conmigo porque yo era tierno y cariñoso, por todo lo dulce que era estar conmigo, pero estaba enamorado de mi hermano. De cierta forma ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe, Masaki miraba a mi hermano como yo lo miraba a él. Sentía algo de celos, no obstante pensaba que estaba conmigo, así que no tenía por qué dudar de sus sentimientos. Ahora lo sabía todo, estaba demasiado claro, nunca he sido amado por nadie, siempre he estado en segundo lugar. No lo entiendo, no sé cómo le pude prometer no contar que él amaba a mi hermano.

En casa las cosas eran bastante desagradables, esas personas me hacían sentir como un total extraño, estar en casa era como vivir al lado de extraños, me miraban con asco, no podía sentarme a la mesa pues la forma en la que me veían era de total desagrado.

Todos lo sabían, las personas a mi alrededor se habían enterado que yo era algo que todo mundo consideraba una enfermedad infecciosa, ser gay era visto como la cosa más repulsiva, sobre todo cuando ellos pensaban que yo había seducido a un pobre chico contagiando mi mal y luego burlándome de sus sentimientos. Qué equivocados estaban, él había roto mi corazón, lo destrozo, pero no podía odiarlo, lo amaba demasiado, no le deseaba ningún mal, dentro de mí percibía mi corazón sangrante desecho en pequeños pedazos.

Mi cabeza no lo acababa de entender cuando desgraciadamente mis padres se enteraron, los rumores les llegaron mientras ellos estaban en el trabajo, ellos sabían que me sentía algo enfermo, por ese motivo yo había faltado a la escuela ese día. Mi hermano a pesar de su condenación no les había dicho nada, quizá de cierta forma entendía lo que me esperaba cuando lo supieran, teniendo algo de pena por mi situación, pero fue algo sinsentido, Masaki o alguien de su familia había contado una historia diferente. Los vi llegar ese día directamente a mi habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos llenos de ira y desprecio, con las palabras más horribles que jamás pensé escuchar de las personas en las que más confiaba, ya no eran más mi familia, mi padre me pidió que jamás le volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Ahora eran simplemente personas que por lástima cuidarían de mí financieramente, puesto que no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Era un completo fracaso como hijo para ellos, para vivir ahí debía cumplir con mis obligaciones una de las cuales era asistir a la escuela, así que me forzaron a ir al siguiente día. Mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser estaba partido por la mitad, ya no sentía que fuera yo, la sensación de incomodidad y pesadumbre, como de haber perdido algo importante, quizá mi propio corazón que había dejado de existir, ya que no podía ser amado por nadie, ni por el amor más puro de una madre, yo era solo una vergüenza, un estorbo, seguramente deseaban que jamás hubiese nacido, para no importunar sus vidas. Desafortunadamente ya existía, ahora que sería de mí, no sé qué cosa me impulsa a estar en este podrido y asqueroso mundo, porque razón existo, tan solo para padecer este espantoso dolor y vacío.

Al llegar a la escuela ese día, me percate que los rumores se habían esparcido no sólo entre mi familia, sino ahora todos los que yo conocía despreciaban mi presencia, era infeccioso para todo el mundo, no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos pues no me dirigían la mirada. Al final de una de las clases una cálida mirada llena de ternura me observaba, yo no me había percatado de ello hasta que se aproximó hacia mí y me dijo:

 **-Yo sé lo que realmente ocurrió contigo. Ese tal Masaki traicionó tus sentimientos-**

Sus palabras me hicieron regresar a la realidad, las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos sin poder contenerlas.

 **-Pero que dice… yo lo seduje y luego lo bote…-**

Mi llanto salía sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra más, el doloroso cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo llenándolo con una sensación de desesperación, el vacío, la ira, el temor, la pena y el sufrimiento se apoderaban de todo mi ser, luego aquél hombre viejo me abrazó calmando todo. Mi llanto salía como no había podido salir desde que mi familia me suprimió de sus corazones.

 **-No llores Morinaga, no estás solo, tu eres muy importante más que ese tipo mentiroso, no los necesitas, no necesitas a nadie. Maldita sea debes decir la verdad a todos-**

 **-No digas eso, no hables así de él… yo sabía lo que él sentía por mi hermano… aun así deseaba estar a su lado…fue culpa mía… lo merezco-**

Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, deseaban salir, aquellos ojos miel me confortaban pero sacaban mis emociones de una manera extraña, como si ya lo conociera, parecía saber de mí.

 **-Todos se fueron cuéntame la verdad, yo no te juzgaré, de hecho tengo un hermano…-**

 **-¿La verdad? ¿Sobre qué? No tengo nada que decir-**

 **-Cálmate un poco, sécate esas lágrimas que no pareces tú, ¿Tienes más clases?-**

 **-No sensei esta era la última-**

 **Llámame Tatsumi, por favor-**

 **-Imagino que no tienes deseos de ir a casa todavía ¿No es así? Entonces que dices si me acompañas a comer algo, yo te invito-**

 **-No tengo hambre, solo quiero estar solo-**

 **-Eso es típico de ti, huir de todo y de todos, deberías enfrentar los problemas y buscar una solución-**

 **-No quiero faltarle al respeto pero usted no me conoce, como es que me dice esas cosas tan desagradables si no tiene idea de lo que estoy pasando-**

 **-Vamos Morinaga, nada pierdes si me acompañas a comer, además seguro que no tienes ganas de hacer nada más-**

Sus palabras parecían ordenes en mi cabeza, de alguna manera él tenía algo extraño, sentía que debía hacerle caso, no lo entiendo pero iré, después de todo escucharlo me hace sentir tan tranquilo. Así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza, fuimos al sanitario para que me limpiara el rostro y curiosamente pude notar que se veía al espejo insistentemente de manera extraña.

POV SOUICHI

Esa entidad es bastante extraña soy un viejo incluso más grande que papá, lo más curioso es que soy idéntico a él. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Morinaga? No sé qué decirte para sanar tu corazón roto, pero ya pensaré en algo.

Pedimos bastante comida incluso yo pedí una bebida alcohólica para relajarme un poco, pues me sentía algo tenso, como él era bastante pequeño unos 16 años puesto que estaba en nivel bachillerato, entonces él no podía beber, no obstante yo le ofrecí de mi bebida, ya que se veía que él necesitaba más esa bebida que yo. Al parecer a lo largo de todas estas nuevas experiencias me he sentido diferente, al principio deseaba llegar a su lado volver a donde todos estos cambios comenzaron, pero ahora me pregunto a donde exactamente volveré, los cambios que realice que tanto afectarán la realidad que yo conozco, cuando regrese ¿Será posible que él esté conmigo? ¿Por qué pasa esto? Siento mucha preocupación, no entiendo cómo es que Morinaga pasó por esta situación solo, que puedo decir que él mismo no pensara. Entre tantas introspecciones durante nuestra comida, pude notar que se relajaba un poco, no podía evitar mirar aquél muchacho tan perdido, tan deprimido por culpa de un amor no correspondido, como las horribles cosas que yo mismo le hice pasar, seguramente en varios momentos se sintió de esta forma por culpa mía. Si mí Morinaga supiera que sería capaz de declararle mi amor, si este joven que sufre supiera que en el futuro habrá alguien que corresponderá sus sentimientos.

 **-Morinaga ¿Por qué no me explicas que fue lo que pasó?-**

 **-No puedo, no quiero hablar sobre eso-**

Sus ojos vidriosos conteniendo sus lágrimas me partían el corazón, como puedo abrir la comunicación si nunca he sido bueno comunicando mis propias emociones, en primer lugar debo ganar su confianza. Maldición creo que debo abrir mi propio corazón y hablarle de mí. Desearía decirte me siento tan solo sin ti.

 **-Yo me siento tan solo, extraño a mi compañero, ya que no quieres hablar de ti podrías escuchar mi historia, pero en algún lugar con menos personas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque que está cerca del bosque?-**

Sus ojos cambiaron de inmediato, de pensar en su dolor a sentir empatía y restar importancia a sus pensamientos oscuros llenos de sufrimiento. Por supuesto así era él, siempre haciendo aún lado sus pesares para pensar en los míos. ¿Cómo fue posible que le dijera que nunca tomaba en cuenta mis sentimientos?

 **-Vamos Tatsumi-sensei-**

Una vez llegamos nos sentamos en una banca, entonces hable:

 **-No sé bien por donde comenzar mi historia, quizá desde aquella vez que lo conocí, un hombre muy parecido a ti, siempre alegre al que yo no notaba pero estaba enamorado de mí. Este hombre sufrió algo bastante parecido a lo que yo creo que te ocurrió a ti. Estaba enamorado de un chico que jugó con sus sentimientos, para complicar más la cosa, su familia se enteró que era gay y prácticamente deseaban desaparecerlo, pero era muy valiente y salió adelante. Buscó una universidad lejos de su casa dejando su pasado muy lejos, no le permitió a las cosas malas el dominar su propio destino, el cual estaba en sus manos, siempre lo supo, nunca dejó de luchar por las cosas que quería-**

 **-Parece buena idea salir de este lugar y alejarme de todas esas personas-**

 **-Si ese es el caso debes esforzarte y estudiar mucho para labrar un nuevo camino que te forje un nuevo destino, pues tu felicidad depende de ti y no de nadie más-**

Mis palabras parecían tener efecto en la mente joven de Morinaga, su rostro que cargaba pesar ahora entendía que podía ver la luz al final de túnel, pero esta luz se veía tan distante, me daba cuenta que su pena no saldría hasta que contara su historia, lo cual no sería tan simple. Posteriormente de nuestra charla nos despedimos y me retiré a descansar a un hotel, con el dinero que me otorgaba aquella cosa que me mueve por el tiempo. Al siguiente día me levanté para asistir a mis clases con diferentes grupos, dado el horario de impartición de clases que tenía entre las cosas donde aparecí. Al salir me dirigía a descansar cuando vi que un grupo de chicos estaba golpeando a Morinaga, entonces fui en su auxilio.

 **-DETENGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE-**

 **-¿Por qué están lastimando a Morinaga?-**

 **-Es un sucio marica debería alejarse de esta escuela-**

 **-Son unos idiotas, largo de aquí o haré que los expulsen de la escuela-**

Levanté a Morinaga del suelo donde estaba siendo pateado por esos chicos, tenía algo de sangre en la boca, entonces decidí llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela donde lo atendieron y revisaron que no tuviera fracturas o lesiones graves. De ahí nos fuimos de nuevo a comer y a platicar.

 **-Creo que deberías tomar clases de defensa personal, los abusadores como esos no cesan hasta que la víctima deja de ser indefensa, mientras evítalos. Por mi parte hablaré con el director y pediré que les hagan un llamado de atención para calmarlos-**

 **-Gracias por ayudarme Tatsumi-sensei. No entiendo porque a todo el mundo le molesta que yo sea gay si a nadie perjudico-**

 **-Muchas personas no entienden que no todos los homosexuales son monstruos, y les temen por ser diferentes, déjame contarte que yo era uno de ellos, siempre decía que todos eran monstruos, sobre todo porque un tipo intentó abusar de mí, ¿Recuerdas aquel chico que te mencione? Él me salvo de ese malnacido, desde ahí se ganó mi confianza, aunque no sabía que él era gay hasta que se me declaró-**

 **-¿Qué ocurrió luego?-**

 **-Pues por azares del destino tuvimos un encuentro íntimo, que extrañamente comenzó a cambiar mi percepción sobre él, nunca le dije que lo amaba, al menos no al que conocí por tantos años, pero hace poco descubrí que entre él y yo siempre hubo algo único que no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de encuentros-**

 **-No parece usted gay profesor-**

 **-No seas tonto, de ninguna manera soy gay, es solo que él es… especial-**

 **-Si era tan importante ¿Por qué no está con él?-**

 **-Volveré a su lado en cuanto termine mi estancia en este lugar-**

 **-No entiendo la razón por la cual no le dijo sus sentimientos-**

 **-Creme eso yo tampoco lo entiendo, espero que al volver todavía esté esperándome-**

 **-Espero que si-**

 **-Cuando te enamores de alguien que no tenga experiencia, no seas tan brusco y contrólate-**

 **-¡EH! ¡Enamorarme! Yo no volveré a enamorarme de nadie nunca-**

Creo que me pase de la raya, contando cosas y diciendo cosas que no debía, pero como no me recordará, la asociación que su mente hará de este recuerdo con la realidad puede que sea como haber escuchado algo parecido pero no igual. Además ese miserable abuso de mí, debió hacerlo de una manera más tranquila la primera vez, fue bastante doloroso al día siguiente.

 **-Yo lo entiendo Morinaga. Esto que te cuento jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, es un secreto, solo para ti, el más grande secreto de toda mi vida. No lo entendí hasta muy tarde que yo estaba enamorado de un hombre, era la persona más cariñosa y tierna que no merecía, pero no me di cuenta que yo lo amaba hasta que por mi culpa se fue. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba, mis rechazos hicieron que desapareciera, si vuelvo a tener la oportunidad de encontrarlo se lo diré. Tenía miedo de decirlo porque pensé que mis sentimientos eran algo equivocado, pensaba que el amor entre dos hombres era inexistente, me asustaban las cosas que pensarían los demás, incluso mi familia que es muy tolerante, no quería su reacción. No quiero que estés triste porque te aseguro que un día encontraras a alguien que te amara aunque no te lo pueda decir, pero debes tenerle paciencia seguramente tarde o temprano se dará cuenta lo que siente por ti-**

 **-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? No quiero volver a sentir el rechazo, pues fue como morir, ese dolor tan grande…-**

Su llanto salía descontroladamente, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, por lo visto ahora era el momento de sacar su dolor o por lo menos liberarse de tanto sufrimiento que cargaba sobre sus hombros. En la misma forma que lo hacía el pequeño Morinaga se abrazó a mí, aunque este muchacho era más grande que yo. Correspondí poniendo mis manos en su espalda y frotando suavemente hasta que los sollozos se calmaban.

 **-Dime, debes hablarlo o tu dolor te consumirá lentamente-**

 **-Es que Masaki… yo lo amaba… salimos poco más de un año… yo creí que me correspondía, pero no… me uso-**

Con esas únicas palabras en mi oído continuó llorando un rato más, hasta que le dije:

 **-No creo que fuera así de simple, estoy seguro que de alguna manera tú estabas en su corazón, seguramente está arrepentido y un día te buscará para decírtelo el mismo-**

Al siguiente día que estaba en la escuela me tocaba dar la clase al grupo de Morinaga pero extrañamente él no había asistido, de alguna forma tengo un mal presentimiento, no recordaba por completo la historia que una vez me contaste sobre ti, así que no tenía idea que era lo que olvidaba, pero debía ser bastante importante puesto que no había partido todavía de este lugar. Al pasar asistencia escuche un comentario que me hizo rabiar:

 **-Menos mal que ya no vino, ojala ya no regrese nunca más a esta escuela-**

Mi ira estalló, pero no de una forma violenta, ahora debía alegar de forma racional con esos muchachos, porque razón eran tan intolerantes, no creo que alguno de ellos pasara por algo como lo que a mí me había ocurrido para ser tan intolerantes, entonces les dije:

 **-Antes de comenzar esta clase me gustaría platicar con ustedes. He notado que ustedes tienen un profundo desprecio por su compañero Morinaga Tetsuhiro, no comprendo porque lo odian tanto, él es una buena persona que no merece ser tratado así. Es diferente, pero acaso no lo somos todos, algunos somos más altos, otros más bajos, algunos gordos, otros flacos y nuestras facciones son desemejantes al igual que nuestros gustos. Pero las cosas que nos hacen diferentes, son las mismas que producen que la realidad sea interesante. A pesar de que no compartamos los mismos gustos, no todos vamos a hacer las mismas cosas ¿Qué sería de este mundo si todos decidiéramos hacer las mismas cosas o buscáramos seguir el mismo camino? ¿Alguno de ustedes entiende la situación por la cual atraviesa su compañero? No son ustedes los únicos que lo desprecian, ahora ya no tiene a nadie ¿Han visto su rostro? No refleja tranquilidad, está lleno de sufrimiento ¿Qué desean conseguir tratándolo de esa manera? ¿Desean que muera? Todos necesitamos de los demás. Les suplico que entiendan que todo eso no fue su elección, pónganse en su lugar, ¿Qué harían si todo el mundo les diera la espalda? Creo que es todo por hoy reflexionen sobre eso-**

Entre lágrimas mis palabras cambiaban el rostro de los jóvenes a los que me dirigía, el rostro de muchos de ellos parecían entender lo que explicaba. Pensé que debía visitarlo, pero hablar con él en su casa debía ser bastante difícil, de modo que decidí tocar a su ventana.

 **-Tatsumi sensei ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo supo dónde vivó o cuál es mi habitación?-**

Cuando lo vi asomarse por la ventana con los ojos hinchados por tanto llanto, su cara con síntomas de sumo cansancio fue que recordé lo que había pasado. El estúpido Masaki se cortó las muñecas.

 **-En la escuela me dijeron dónde vives y sobre tu habitación fue solo suerte. ¿Podemos hablar?-**

 **-Está bien saldré por aquí sin que nadie me vea-**

Caminamos hasta el parque y mirando hacia el suelo expresó:

 **-Masaki se intentó suicidar, no debí dejarlo solo, fue culpa mía-**

 **-¿QUÉ? Por supuesto que no, tu no lo has entendido aún, nadie es responsable de la vida de otro, mucho menos si te hizo tanto daño, no fue tu culpa te acababa de romper tu corazón, las cosas que hizo fueron por decisión suya, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Además él está bien, me dijeron que está en el hospital recuperándose-**

Me miraba asombrado por mis palabras, quizá era puesto que yo conocía toda la historia.

 **-Ya lo sé. Yo quería verlo, necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba bien, pero no me permitieron entrar, siento tanta impotencia, tanta rabia. ¡Es un tonto! ¡Lo odio! No tenía ningún derecho a jugar conmigo. No tenía por qué intentar suicidarse si hay alguien que todavía lo espera-**

Al fin escuchaba su rabia salir, toda su ira, su sufrimiento se esparcía entre sus palabras, a pesar de que volvió a llorar y acabe consolándolo, me di cuenta ese día que nos despedimos que ya estaba mucho mejor.

 **-Gracias Tatsumi-sensei, por escucharme, no sé qué hay en usted que me inspira tanta confianza, por alguna razón siento que ya lo conozco, como si fuera un viejo amigo. Sabe una cosa, desde mañana estoy inscrito en clases de defensa personal, le aseguro que nadie volverá a maltratarme-**

Jamás entendí como una persona con tanto sufrimiento en su vida podía ser tan agradable, cariñosa y dulce con los demás a su alrededor. Una vez viendo cada uno de los pasajes de su propia vida y conociéndolo cada vez más, creo que de verdad el amor que siento por él es más grande. Lo amo tanto, necesito regresar con él, el verdadero, aquel que me conoce y piensa en mí.

Fui a descansar a mi habitación en el hotel, por la mañana me arregle para salir, pero justo cuando saldría sentí que estaba desapareciendo de nuevo. Había aparecido en el baño de algún lugar, afuera de aquí se escuchaba música. En esta ocasión traía prendas bastante llamativas, una camisa negra pegada, un pantalón de mezclilla negro también bastante entallado. Afortunadamente al salir del sanitario, no había nadie más, pero me sorprendió al verme al espejo que ya no me veía viejo, ahora volvía a ser yo mismo, pero un poco más joven, quizá 18 años. Tenía la dichosa nota en mi mano, la leí y decía.

 _Lo has hecho bastante bien todas las veces,_

 _ahora enfrentas un reto más grande, tienes_

 _que calmar su corazón, si no lo haces bien_

 _lo verás irse con alguien más. Si no eres tú,_

 _será cualquier otro, incluso algún abusador._

Al salir me percate que estaba en algo así como un bar gay, ya que todos éramos hombres, tenía ganas de correr y salir de ahí hasta que lo vi, a mi Morinaga con sus ojos tristes, sin vida, tal como ocurrió cuando su familia lo acababa de rechazar, pidió alcohol y el bar tender ni le importo que fuera menor de edad le sirvió una copa. Miraba hacia todos lados hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonrió de una manera extraña, se aproximó a mí y comenzó hablarme:

 **-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

Se me hizo realmente raro ver a un chiquillo intentar seducirme, pero recordé lo que una vez me contó, que el llevaba una vida salvaje después de recibir el rechazo de Masaki, cosa que acababa de suceder, pero aunque mi apariencia era de un muchacho yo era un tipo mayor casi le doblaba la edad de seguro, ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo cosas tan sucias? Deseaba alejarme de ahí y sacarlo a golpes hasta su casa pero en ese momento un extraño presentimiento me llego, saque la nota de mi bolsillo y leí otra vez lo que decía:

 _Lo has hecho bastante bien todas las veces,_

 _ahora enfrentas un reto más grande, tienes_

 _que calmar su corazón, si no lo haces bien_

 _lo verás irse con alguien más._ _Si no eres tú,_

 _será cualquier otro, incluso algún abusador._

Al ver subrayado el texto comprendí, de modo que, agache la mirada y le sonreí falsamente.

 **-Mi nombre es Tatsumi, Souichi, ¿no quieres beber una copa conmigo?-**

 **-Claro-** me contesto el tierno muchachito que era mi Morinaga.

...

...

 **Disculpen por cambiar un poco la historia original de Hinako sensei, pero técnicamente Souichi fue el primero en saber la historia de Masaki, además Morinaga cada que Souichi viaja lo tiene que olvidar, su nombre su rostro, por ello los hechos de la historia original siguen pasando de la misma forma. También está el hecho de que en el manga dice que le prometió algo, supongo que fue no contar que amaba a su hermano y eso no lo cuenta, Souichi es quien lo da por sentado. Quizá soy bastante sentimental pero varias partes me hicieron derramar lágrimas, además me deprimía un poco el desarrollo de esta parte de la historia, la combine un poco con la escritura de la otra para alegrarme. Espero sus comentarios.**


	8. La entrega de mi ser

**La entrega de mi ser**

 **...**

 **...**

Había aparecido en el baño de algún lugar, afuera de aquí se escuchaba música. En esta ocasión traía prendas bastante llamativas, una camisa negra pegada, un pantalón de mezclilla negro también bastante entallado. Afortunadamente al salir del sanitario no había nadie más, pero me sorprendió al verme al espejo que ya no me veía viejo, ahora volvía a ser yo mismo un poco más joven, quizá 18 años. Tenía la dichosa nota en mi mano, la leí y decía.

 _Lo has hecho bastante bien todas las veces,_

 _ahora enfrentas un reto más grande, tienes_

 _que calmar su corazón, si no lo haces bien_

 _lo verás irse con alguien más. Si no eres_

 _tú, será cualquier otro, incluso algún abusador._

Al salir me percate que estaba en algo así como un bar gay, ya que todos éramos hombres, tenía ganas de correr y salir de ahí hasta que lo vi, a mi Morinaga con sus ojos tristes, sin vida, tal como ocurrió cuando su familia lo acababa de rechazar, pidió alcohol y el bar tender ni le importo que fuera menor de edad le sirvió una copa. Miraba hacia todos lados hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonrió de una manera extraña, se aproximó a mí y comenzó hablarme:

 **-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

Se me hizo realmente raro ver a un chiquillo intentar seducirme, pero recordé lo que una vez me contó, que él llevaba una vida salvaje después de recibir el rechazo de Masaki cosa que acababa de suceder, pero aunque mi apariencia era de un muchacho yo era un tipo mayor casi le doblaba la edad de seguro, ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo cosas tan sucias? Deseaba alejarme de ahí y sacarlo a golpes hasta su casa pero en ese momento un extraño presentimiento me llego, saque la nota de mi bolsillo y leí otra vez lo que decía:

 _Lo has hecho bastante bien todas las veces,_

 _ahora enfrentas un reto más grande, tienes_

 _que calmar su corazón, si no lo haces bien_

 _lo verás irse con alguien más._ _Si no eres_

 _tú, será cualquier otro, incluso algún abusador._

Al ver subrayado el texto comprendí, de modo que, agache la mirada y le sonreí falsamente.

 **-Mi nombre es Tatsumi, Souichi, ¿no quieres beber una copa conmigo?-**

 **-Claro-** Me contesto el tierno muchachito que era mi Morinaga.

 **-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No eres muy pequeño para estar en un bar?-**

 **-Necesitaba compañía, me siento tan solo-**

 **-¿No tienes amigos Morinaga?-**

 **-Llámame Tetsuhiro, estamos en confianza-**

¿Qué lo llame Tetsuhiro? Esta vez era bastante extraño, no era como con el pequeño, ahora se parecía bastante al que era mi kohai, un poco más chico de edad pero sin lugar a dudas mi cuerpo y cabeza reaccionaban diferente. Las cosas no son iguales que hace unos días cuando yo era el viejo profesor, también sentía los impulsos extraños de este cuerpo juvenil, impulsos que cuando tenía esta edad siempre ignoraba, como palabras que gritan dentro de ti, las cuales ahora eran una voz ensordecedora, que no te deja pensar en nada más que en aliviar esas necesidades de tu organismo. Sonrió travieso al ver que todo mi cuerpo ardía y mis mejillas se sonrojaban, había pasado tanto tiempo de no probar sus labios, aún más de no sentir su calor dentro de mí. ¡Demonios porque pienso esas cosas tan obscenas! Debo controlarme, soy un hombre bastante mayor, tengo que calmarme y solo distraerlo para que no se vaya con algún abusador.

 **-Dime, pareces un par de años mayor que yo pero pareciera que es tu primera experiencia en un lugar así o con un hombre ¿quizá?-**

 **-Y …yo-**

No comprendo que me ocurre no puedo ni hablar, primera experiencia, apostaría que se mas cosas que él, maldito idiota, tengo ganas de golpearlo y luego besar sus labios. No quiero seguir pensando esas cosas. Al pensar en eso sin querer solté la nota que estaba en mis manos, la cual cayó justo a mis pies. Entonces Morinaga se bajó del banco de la barra donde estaba sentado y se agacho justo a mis pies, de modo que percibí el dulce olor que emana de su piel; extrañaba tanto ese dulce aroma, era tan fuerte, tan sobrecogedor ante mis sensibles sentidos. Cuando se levantó a entregármela nuestros ojos se miraron.

 **-Siento que te conozco, ¿Te había visto alguna vez?-**

 **-No lo creo Morinaga, sino te acordarías de mi nombre-**

 **-Es verdad, pareces tan lindo, no había conocido a alguien como tú-**

 **-Podrías sentarte de nuevo, invades mi espacio personal-**

 **-Lo siento, no parecía molestarte-**

Una vez que se sentó continuó:

 **-¿A qué te dedicas Souichi?-**

Miserable descarado, de no ser porque tenía que cumplir una misión ya le habría partido la cara por hablarme tan irrespetuosamente. Notaba su inocente seducción, deseaba llevarme a la cama aunque no me amara, quería que dijera su nombre cosa que era realmente difícil para mí, solo lo había hecho lleno desesperación, de otra forma era incómodo. Decirle que era muy pronto para hablarnos tan informalmente me convertía en alguien que lo rechazaba, hacer eso me alejaría inmediatamente de él. ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Debería dejarme guiar por los impulsos de mi cuerpo? ¿Qué hay de mi orgullo? El sin duda no es nadie para mí ahora o ¿Si lo es? Morinaga es la misma persona ¿Cómo demonios puedo negarlo? En unos años él mismo me conocerá y nos enamoraremos, pero si en este momento él no me ama ¿Por qué debo tolerar este tipo de abusos y cosas homo? Por supuesto él no está bien, cuando lo tengo a mi lado su corazón se calma de alguna manera, yo soy muy importante, así como el pequeño sonreía mucho de estar conmigo y de igual forma su angustia se desvanecía al convivir nosotros siendo su profesor. Ahora ya no siento su sufrimiento su mirada no refleja lo mismo que al entrar al bar. Debo liberar sus penas, no esconderlas.

 **-¿A qué te dedicas Morinaga?-**

 **-Soy estudiante de preparatoria. Dime Tetsuhiro por favor, así parece que hablo con alguien que no me tiene confianza, pero tú si la tienes ¿Verdad? Después de todo estamos en este bar para conocer nuevas personas. ¿Será que no te agrada mi compañía y prefieres que me marche?-**

Sin lugar a dudas eso había sonado a chantaje, seguramente se dio cuenta que estoy interesado, pero enunciarlo así fue solo para presionarme. Maldito extorsionador, debo ayudarlo no puedo dejarlo ir así nada más. Su manera de verme tan inquisidora sobre mi respuesta, no hacía más que ponerme los nervios de punta. No tengo otra opción, de modo que respiré profundo para calmarme y dije:

 **-¿Qué piensas estudiar cuando termines la prepa?-**

 **-Aún no lo sé, tu pareces un tipo bastante listo Souichi, tu que estudias, al parecer tu eres universitario ¿no?-**

Mi nombre lo decía con total descaro, me encendía escucharlo hablarme así, por una parte para romperle la cara a golpes y por otra para sentir su cuerpo.

 **-Yo soy estudiante de la maestría de agricultura, digo de la licenciatura de agricultura, pero planeo llegar hasta la maestría y luego doctorado para ser un buen investigador-**

 **-Suena interesante voy a revisar esa carrera-**

 **-Deberías, no sé porque me da la impresión que te gustaría. Pero dime ¿Qué hace un muchacho tan pequeño como tú en un lugar así? No deberías estar en casa-**

 **-¿Pequeño? Si soy más alto que tu-** Dijo con una risita burlona.

Maldito gusano, como se atreve a decirme enano. Pensaba en matarlo hasta que cambió su rostro de nuevo, me percaté que solo había evadido la pregunta, que resultaba ser obvia para mí, pues conocía su historia. Por supuesto se siente solo, no puede evitar recordar el amor que tenía por el estúpido Masaki ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué cosa hacía que Morinaga cambiara su ánimo?

Sujete su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire intentando expresar mis sentimientos, para procurar transmitirlos, no podía decirle que él era a quien yo amo, puesto que no me conoce, pero si puedo hacerle llegar mi afecto, esa es la única cosa que lo consuela totalmente de sus heridas. A ver esos lindos ojos verdes que enjugaban unas incipientes lágrimas lo bese, con un poco de ternura movía mis labios sobre los suyos, deseaba probar su sabor cuando simplemente abrió su boca y metió su lengua de forma tosca, fue extraño.

Entendí algo importante, Morinaga no sabía besar, al menos no de la forma que yo recuerdo, quizá con Masaki no tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar muchos besos; rechazos o besos incipientes a escondidas es lo que debió recibir el desafortunado. A pesar de su inexperiencia mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su toque, siempre él. Lo separé de inmediato lleno de un sonrojo en mi rostro, miré nuestras bebidas y dije:

 **-¿No gustas otra copa?-**

 **-Claro-**

Mientras bebíamos las horas pasaban rápidamente, me encantaba charlar con él, a pesar de que no dejaba de halagarme y avergonzarme con tantas palabras.

 **-Eres tan lindo y sexy, tienes algo que me está empezando a volver loco Souichi bésame otra vez por favor-**

Acariciaba mi mano con la suya subía por mi brazo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, o sin que yo quisiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Paseaba su mano sobre mis pectorales y rosaba ligeramente mis tetillas hasta notar que se ponían duras por el contacto tan lascivo. Un rato paso de que nos habíamos sentado en uno de los sillones del bar que se había desocupado, ahí tenía más libertad para acariciar mi cuerpo entre las oscuras paredes. Mi deseo de gemir se volvía incontrolable, sus besos se volvían tan ardientes que no me resistí y accedí a ir con él después de que me diera muchos más besos, que yo correspondía. Me preguntó si lo podía acompañar a un lugar privado. A pesar de que de ninguna forma deseaba esto, sabía que no debía aprovecharme de su inocencia, debía hacerlo para sacarlo de su dolor, al mismo tiempo tenía la certeza que si no era yo, sería cualquier otro sucio tipo que se aprovecharía de mi tierno e inexperto amante.

Fuimos a una habitación de hotel, lleno de nervios, me besaba.

 **-Souichi ¿Es tu primera vez?-**

 **-No-**

 **-Tampoco la mía pero yo…-**

Estaba seguro que esta era la primera vez que estaba con un total extraño, no deseaba arrebatarle esa poca inocencia que poseía.

 **-¿De verdad deseas hacer esto? No es necesario que lo hagamos si tú no quieres-**

Fue así que comenzó a llorar y me contó una vez mas su triste historia, yo escuche atentamente todo cuanto él me decía, a pesar de que conocía lo que me platicaba, no resistía ver sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, necesitaba tranquilizarlo, sin pensarlo mis labios fueron a su boca, con la mayor delicadeza y ternura que brotaba de mi corazón, al sentir mi beso el respondió metiendo un poco su lengua de una forma extraña. Apenas recordaba que no sabía besar, yo debía enseñarle todo lo que el mismo me había enseñado a mí. Lo sujete del rostro, entonces moví mí lengua de manera suave y lentamente para provocar esa dulce sensación que siempre me daban sus besos, sus manos algo torpes temblaban al acariciar mi pecho sobre mi camisa. Sentía tan rico estar de nuevo en sus brazos a pesar de que yo no fuera nada para él, seguía siendo mi Morinaga. Ya verás sanaré tu corazón y cuando me encuentres te enamorarás de mí.

Me entregaba a la pasión en cada beso, yo lo amaba, deseaba estar con él, incluso había soñado estar entre sus brazos. Yo era más audaz, parecía que sus nervios no lo dejaban hacer las cosas adecuadas, no podía inclusive desabrochar mis pantalones. Tanta caricia después de todo este tiempo sin nada, me ponía tan duro que dolía mi miembro bajo mis pantalones, así que dispuse de nuestras prendas. El me seguía el paso en referencia a los besos, para lo cual era un increíble alumno, lograba que me quemara por dentro con su forma de besarme. Me apresuré a quitarme la camisa y también a quitársela a él, luego desabroche nuestros pantalones y los retiré. De esta forma le permití que tomara el control pues no deseaba ser yo quien dispusiera de nuestros cuerpos.

Me tendió sobre la cama y lleno de pasión comenzó a tocarme poco a poco, cada gemido lo enloquecía de igual forma como ocurría con mi verdadero amante, rápidamente tomo el lubricante que habíamos comprado antes de entrar a la habitación, y me preparó tan bien que casi me corro en el momento de encontrar ese punto que me vuelve loco. Tenía meses que no había recibido algo de placer mi cuerpo, por ello ya no aguantaría mucho. Se levantó un poco y se colocó un condón, cosa que jamás había visto, me pareció extraño y algo excitante. Con algo de dolor sentí la intrusión, debía relajarme, pero estaba muy excitado, el dolor era lo único que evitaba que me corriera de inmediato.

 **-¿Te duele?-**

 **-Sigue por favor no te detengas-**

Si esperaba a acostumbrarme seguramente me correría, entonces en aquel momento comenzó con las dolorosas embestidas, no pude evitar relajarme rápidamente y jadear de placer. Al notar mi reacción llena de goce, pude observar que él también estaba por llegar, pues el gesto de placer en su rostro lo delataba.

 **-Ahhh… Morinaga… más…rápido -**

Aceleró las acometidas y sin que aguantáramos nos venimos al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ello nuestros labios seguían unidos en un beso que no se detuvo hasta que el cansancio llegó a nosotros y nos quedamos dormidos. Por alguna razón me sentía amado y feliz en sus brazos, de cierta forma él tenía un semblante bastante tranquilo, no mostraba dolor.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui a bañar, cuando concluí mi baño me vestí de nuevo y no lo creía pero desaparecí otra vez, quizá habían pasado un par de horas para mí pero aquí estaba en el mismo bar, seguramente a la misma hora de la vez pasada pero en otro momento del tiempo. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y ahora era mi yo de quizá veintitantos años, no tengo idea de cómo calcular mi propia edad, pero mi cabello era largo de nuevo, a diferencia de cuando tenía menos edad. Salí para encontrarme a gente bailando, en esta ocasión parecía más tarde que la última vez, me aproxime a la barra buscando al bar tender que inmediatamente identifique platicando con el pequeño Morinaga, el cual con una copa entre sus manos lloraba, seguramente contando su triste historia. Preferí no interrumpir su plática, yo debería abordar a Morinaga, pero no sé cómo hacer algo tan estúpido y vergonzoso, así que esperaré a que él me vea y se acerque a mí. Pasado un rato un pequeño chico más bajito que yo con mirada como de cordero al matadero se aproximó a mi Morinaga, y lo sacó a bailar. Miserable engendro del demonio tengo ganas de estrangularlo, está tocando su cintura, debo separarlos pero no puedo llegar y apartarlos, soy más grande que ellos, parecería que soy una especie de abusivo. Mientras pensaba en ello la canción terminó, era un ritmo bastante movido, todos los demás que bailaban ni se tocaban, solo este chico estaba manoseándolo deliberadamente, justo cuando se sentarían juntos en una mesa comenzó a sonar una melodía bastante melosa y se abrazaron empezando a bailar acarameladamente ¡A ese estúpido quién le ha dado permiso para tocarlo de esa manera tan atrevida! Mi corazón dolía cuando observé que las manos de Morinaga de igual manera estaban tocando a ese miserable gusano.

No soporté mas esta desesperación, puesto que era una melodía lenta, era algo sencillo de bailar, recordé que a mí me pusieron a practicar con Kanako una vez antes de una fiesta familiar, lo malo era que debía bailar con un hombre, no puedo creer lo que estoy por hacer; debo resistir esta vergüenza y actuar antes de que mis ojos vean algo que no quiero:

 **-Me permitirías bailar-** Dije lleno de temor con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, tocando el hombro de Morinaga, separándose un poco del tipo que bailaba con él.

Favorablemente para mi suerte al encontrarse nuestros ojos, esa pertenencia que sentía mi corazón con el suyo logró de alguna manera inundarlo y lo soltó sin dudar ni un solo segundo tomando mi mano, lo sujete como a una chica y dirigí un baile con estilo de vals, la única cosa que sabía bailar. Entre mis pasos rígidos él se dejaba guiar sin vacilar, nuestros ojos no dejaban de mirarse. A pesar de ser más bajo que él, no me costaba dirigir nuestro baile en el que las otras personas de la pista desaparecían y solo estábamos nosotros moviéndonos. Una vez concluida la música no pudimos notar que había finalizado, sino que los bruscos movimientos de los demás, al ritmo de una melodía bastante rápida nos hicieron volver a la realidad. Sin darme cuenta tome su mano y nos fuimos a una mesa que encontramos, ahí platicamos de cosas variadas, entendiéndonos bastante bien. Todo era bastante confuso para mí, no comprendía bien si ¿Yo era solo un sustituto para Masaki?¿Solo deseaba acostarse conmigo para recibir el afecto que le faltaba? Si las cosas eran sin sentimientos ¿Por qué podía sentir su entrega en cada caricia y cada beso? No estaba muy seguro de nada, ahora sólo sabía que yo era el único que entregaba sentimientos en cada acto, espero pronto volver a escuchar sus palabras dulces de amor por mí.

Estas semanas casi no había visto la luz del sol, después de tener sexo una vez, desaparecía y reaparecía en el bar para encontrarlo de nuevo, aunque para las demás personas los días, semanas y quizá meses pasaban, para mí solo eran minutos incluso horas, dependiendo de las veces que ese homo-baka necesitara sexo y confort, se me permitía descansar cuando lo requería, podía dormir y despertar en el mismo hotel para salir a relajarme durante el día tomar el sol y descansar de todo. No me importaba realmente, con la finalidad de avanzar más rápido y encontrarme con mi propio tiempo, ese maldito Morinaga era un promiscuo, cuantas veces más tendré que seguir este juego hasta que lleguemos a conocernos. Lo curioso es que mi propia apariencia variaba, a veces yo era más joven otras un poco más grande, quizá para mantener la fantasía. No obstante, siempre en cualquier lugar donde nos encontráramos, al chocar sus tristes ojos verdes con los míos, era seguro que intentaría seducirme, nunca me costó trabajo salir juntos del bar.

Lo observe detenidamente mientras dormía en la cama de aquel lugar, su rostro se veía pacifico, tanto que no resistí darle un beso, para susurrar en su oreja:

 **-Te amo tanto, Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Souichi…-**

No comprendo porque me respondió, ¿Él me ama? Pero si no me conoce, por la mañana no sabrá ni mi nombre. Al reflexionar esto volví a desaparecer y de nuevo me encontraba en ese maldito bar, cuantas más veces debía complacerlo este día.

…

POV MORINAGA

No comprendía bien lo que pasaba con mi vida, mis compañeros de la escuela ya no me trataban con odio, al menos ya no todos, lo note por casualidad cuando uno de mis libros se cayó al suelo y una chica me lo devolvió con una sonrisa, mi rostro cabizbajo no miraba a nadie en el salón desde aquél día en que supe que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, no obstante al ver un gesto amable comprendí que las cosas no podían ser tan malas. Anhelaba la hora de salida para ir a comer con el profesor sustituto ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Al notar la tranquilidad en el ambiente tuve un poco de confianza para preguntar a la compañera de al lado:

 **-Disculpa Nakamura ¿Cómo se llama el profesor sustituto de Química?-**

 **-Mmmmm…No recuerdo-**

Era bastante extraño, a todos a los que les pregunte nadie lo recordaba. Me escondí de los chicos que venían por mí, seguramente a golpearme en el jardín trasero del edificio, entonces fui a la dirección para preguntar por el profesor sustituto, ahí me comentaron que no tenían idea de quien hablaba que lo describiera, pero ahí comenzó otro problema, no recordaba su rostro, solo unos largos cabellos platinados amarrados en una coleta junto con su cuerpo cansado y viejo. No podía dejar de pensar para poder recordar aquél amable rostro que había calmado mi maltratado corazón, me había dado algo de esperanza, debía encontrarlo. En ese instante evoqué algo de mi infancia un recuerdo como de fantasía, siempre pensé que así había sido…

…

FLASH BACK

Estaba algo nervioso puesto que mi madre estaba hablando con Tenshi-sama en la sala, debía concentrarme en la tarea para distraerme de la curiosidad, pues si los intentaba espiar seguramente mi madre me golpearía, fue un poco de tiempo después de que lo vi aparecer en mi habitación a lo que le pregunte:

 **-Tenshi-sama te vi hablando con mis padres-**

 **-No te preocupes no era nada malo. Vine a hablar contigo sobre algo importante, voy a regresar a donde pertenezco por ello no podré llegar a jugar contigo, pero te estaré vigilando para que todo te salga bien no te preocupes te cuidaré desde arriba, tu puedes hablarme siempre te escucharé con atención. Aunque no escuches mi respuesta quiero que sepas que estamos conectados en nuestro corazón, así que no estás solo-**

No quería que se fuera, yo lo necesitaba tanto, el también parecía sufrir con esa despedida puesto que veía como lloraba a pesar de ser un adulto.

 **-No te vayas no me dejes solito-**

 **-Te prometo que volveremos a vernos, mientras eso ocurre tu puedes mirar las estrellas y hablar conmigo con el corazón, siempre que hagas eso te escucharé, de ese modo estaremos juntos siempre vamos a ser amigos-**

 **-Te quiero …, te voy a extrañar-**

 **-Yo también te quiero, adiós-**

Una vez que se había ido me sentía tan triste durante esa noche que solo miraba a las estrellas, tal como me lo dijo pues seguramente era verdad, él estaba escuchando y viéndome desde ahí. No debía decepcionarlo, me portaría muy bien y haría mis tareas para hacerlo feliz allá en el cielo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…

No entendía bien porque este recuerdo había llegado a mi cabeza hasta que intenté recordar cómo se veía Tenshi-sama, quizá de alguna forma podía ser él que había vuelto para cuidarme. Aunque debía alejarme de pensamientos infantiles que distaban mucho de la realidad. Mientras más días pasaban no soportaba permanecer en mi habitación pues los recuerdos de Masaki me atormentaban, necesitaba un escape de esta realidad que me estaba matando poco a poco, no quería llorar más, odiaba tener que vivir ahí con mi familia que me hacía sentir tan mal conmigo mismo. Hubiera deseado ser normal como mi hermano, pero no puedo. Decidí entonces ir a un bar que estaba a orillas de la ciudad, un lugar donde alguien como yo puede conocer a más personas en la misma condición, quizá logre olvidarlo.

A veces me siento tan mal, no comprendo porque me tiene que pasar eso a mí, pensé que después de tanto tiempo de salir juntos se había enamorado de mí, te extraño tanto Masaki, pero ya no quiero extrañarte.

Una vez en el lugar lo primero que pude ver fue esos cálidos ojos color miel, tenía algo en sus ojos que deseaba acercarme y hablar con él. De alguna forma al escuchar sus palabras el dolor que estaba en mi corazón se perdía, como si no existiera nada mas que él y yo, no se que tiene ese chico, me gusta. Mis manos se movían por su cuerpo como si estuvieran poseídas, notaba su excitación y me volvía loco el sentirlo, tan sensible a mi tacto, pareciera que de alguna manera yo lo conozco de algún lugar.

Algunas horas pasaron en ese bar bebiendo, charlando y deseando poseer a este hombre tan atractivo, cuando me levanté al sanitario me percaté que no había pensado en Masaki desde que estaba aquí, el chico que me acompañaba llenaba el vacío de mi alma ¿Cómo era posible si solo es un extraño? Estábamos muy calientes puesto que no dejábamos de besarnos, podía notar la desesperación en el muchacho que me acompañaba, al parecer se encontraba en un estado de excitación mayor que el mío, la música evitaba que notaran sus gemidos, puesto que cuando tocaba su cuerpo gemía sensualmente. Cansado de sentir tanta necesidad, decidí proponerle ir a un hotel, a lo cual el accedió con una duda en su interior que pude notar cuando caminábamos juntos en absoluto silencio. Al llegar al lugar supe que él era bastante tímido respecto nuestra situación, entonces yo fui quien se apartó un momento para comprar lo necesario para pasar un rato agradable en aquel lugar. Una vez adentro pensé claramente en lo que estaba por suceder, ambos sumamente nerviosos, afortunadamente supe que no era su primera vez, pero en un instante me di cuenta que estaba por engañar a Masaki… Al pensar en su nombre todos los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a mi cabeza, el muchacho que me acompañaba no me abandono al ver que no obtendría nada de mí, deseaba consolarme y escucho cada una de mis amargas palabras. Mientras lloraba, él tomo mi rostro con sus hermosas manos, mirándome de la manera más amorosa que no había visto nunca, luego volvimos a besarnos, sin embargo tomó el control de la situación, su lengua se movía de forma experta, tan ardiente, tan pasional que me transformaba en un loco lleno de fogosidad, intentaba copiar sus movimientos cosa que lo ponía extremadamente duro, sentía moverse su erección en los pantalones. El palpitar de mi corazón se acompasaba al suyo, mis nervios me traicionaban ya que no tenía idea que pasaría, si acaso era yo quien estaría arriba o sería él, una vez terminó de quitar nuestras ropas esperó a que yo continuara, seguramente deseaba ser poseído por mí. Al tocar su lascivo cuerpo sentía por alguna razón su entrega total, como si hubiera un amor muy profundo y puro en su corazón, eso me hacía sentir querido, me causaba gran seguridad sentir que de alguna manera este cuerpo me pertenecía.

Recorría su ser con mis manos hasta tocar todo cuanto estaba ante mí, sus quejidos comenzaron a salir con gran pasión, advertí que todos estos juegos me estaban poniendo desesperado, por ello comencé a prepararlo, una vez que conseguí tocar aquella parte tan sensible distinguí que estaba por correrse, me levanté un poco y coloque el preservativo sobre mi eje lubricándolo un poco más, lo ubique en su entrada e inicié la intrusión, al ver su expresión con dolor me detuve a lo que pregunté:

 **-¿Te duele?-**

 **-Sigue por favor no te detengas-**

De modo que continué poco a poco para que no fuera un martirio para él, empecé a moverme hasta que pude ver el total placer que experimentaba aquel debajo de mí, su rostro lleno de pasión me arrastraba junto con él al goce, sus manos sobre mi espalda me abrazaban con dulzura, no duramos mucho puesto que ambos estábamos demasiado excitados. Me besaba una y otra vez y yo correspondía, de cierta forma sentía como si fuéramos novios o algo más.

Al abrir mis ojos note que ya no estaba, me sentía tan relajado como si me hubieran llenado de eso que me faltaba, sentí también algo de soledad pues pensé que lo vería despertar a mi lado.

Unas semanas han pasado desde que por primera vez me acosté con alguien sin conocerlo, sin amor, sin nada. Pero de cierta forma me hizo sentir tanta tranquilidad, no recuerdo quien era este hombre, ni su rostro, ni su nombre, es muy extraño, siempre recuerdo los nombres de las personas que conozco, me gustaría volver a verlo pero no me siento listo para estar con alguien que me hace sentir así, mi corazón todavía siente la pérdida de Masaki.

El confort que me había dado esa experiencia se iba poco a poco mientras regresaban los malos tratos de mis padres y los recuerdos que atormentaban mi memoria, entonces decidí volver al bar a buscar un poco de compresión, quizá podría verlo a él. Al entrar al bar caminaba por ahí buscando a esa persona, como no pude verlo, puede que porque no recordaba cómo se veía, me aproximé a la barra y pedí una bebida, el dueño del bar era una buena persona que escuchaba mis problemas y me confortaba. Un rato después, un muchacho bastante lindo me pidió bailar a lo cual accedí, bailaba conmigo tiernamente cuando otro nos interrumpió, al observarlo no pude evitar irme con él a pesar de que bailaba bastante extraño, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos.

Entraba al bar otro día cuando justo en ese instante, sentí una mirada, gire un poco mi cabeza y pude ver los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto, de un tono miel.

 **-Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-Tatsumi Souichi-** Me sonrió melancólico, pero me gustó mucho, siento que ya lo conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde, así platicamos…

Cada día que voy a ese bar me siento más tranquilo, en mi cabeza aparentemente cada extraño con el que estoy son la misma persona, me hacen sentir tanto calor, los besos son tan dulces, pareciera que mi corazón no duele cuando estoy en la cama, el vació que hay en mi se llena, como si pudiera amar y ser amado, a pesar de ser simples extraños, quizá es que el amor no es para mí.

En ese bar me pasaban cosas realmente extrañas, un grupo de chicos me habían abordado y estaba en su mesa cuando otro chico de mi edad se acercó con mirada asesina vio a todos los que me acompañaban y a mí me pidió acompañarlo a tomar una copa, sin embargo no pude resistirme ante sus encantos y me fui con él.

Muchas veces creía encontrar algo distinto durante esas sesiones de sexo con aquellas personas, la forma tan dulce en la que veía estremecerse aquel cuerpo me hacía sentir tan lleno de amor, pero al despertar en ese hotel yo solo, comprendía que no había nada de amor o dulzura en los extraños a los que encontraba, sin embargo el confort que recibía era increíble. Varias veces percibía un flechazo por esos hombres con los que finalmente llegaba a la cama, pero al buscarlos al siguiente día no tenía idea de donde podría verlos otra vez, no sé porque pero no recordaba los nombres, quizá sea mi propio corazón que se protege ante el enamoramiento olvidando todo cuanto puede Al que definitivamente debería olvidar es a Masaki, no es que pueda pensar en él cuando estoy con alguien más, ahora que lo pienso nunca he pensado ni un poco en él al tener grata compañía a mi lado, solo vuelve su recuerdo al estar en mi habitación, tantas veces estábamos ahí charlando, yo intentaba besarlo y él siempre se resistía poniendo de pretexto que podíamos ser descubiertos, no obstante entiendo que era para que mi hermano no lo viera conmigo, no se trataba de ser descubiertos por cualquiera sino por mi hermano.

Finalmente varios años habían pasado había concluido mi bachillerato y fui aceptado en la universidad de Nagoya en la carrera de Agricultura, definitivamente era libre ahora ya no tenía que permanecer al lado de las personas que les causaba asco y vergüenza, cuando les comenté que me había inscrito en una universidad bastante lejos de la casa ellos ofrecieron pagarme mi estadía en un departamento que quedara cerca de mi nueva escuela, con tal de deshacerse de mí. No me importaban sus desprecios, podía vivir tranquilo alejado de los malos recuerdos y formar nuevos en una ciudad donde quizá encontraría eso que anhelo. Decidí dejar esa vida de estar en la cama con diferentes muchachos, quizá en esta nueva ciudad pueda volver a encontrar mi camino.

Los primeros días de clase conocí a un hermoso hombre con un lindo cabello plateado sus ojos color miel me habían cautivado. Era callado, del tipo estudioso, tenía una expresión neutral, un cuerpo esbelto y por supuesto esas caderas. Sentí como si toda la vida hubiera estado destinado a conocerlo…

…

…

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, tarde un poco en traerlo puesto que no me llegaba la inspiración, les agradezco a todos los reviews y espero que se animen a comentar este también. Un detalle de este episodio es que la descripción que hace Morinaga de Souichi al final es tal cual parte del manga de Hinako sensei en Challengers, al menos en la traducción que tengo. Espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente pero recuerden que también actualizo la otra historia.**


	9. Nuestras almas inseparables

**Capítulo 9: Nuestras almas inseparables**

 **...**

 **...**

Morinaga expresaba sus emociones a través del sexo a razón de que era la única forma que conocía donde no era rechazado. Esas múltiples veces que estuve con él me había dado cuenta de que sus emociones salían a flote, además de tranquilizar su corazón ¿Sería acaso solo conmigo? Al menos ahora ya no me sentía como uno de los múltiples amantes que tuvo, yo era el segundo y único; todas las cosas sucias que hacía conmigo las aprendió en aquellas noches a mi lado. No únicamente él aprendía cosas, también descubrí toda la pasión dentro de mí que jamás pude liberar cuando fui un muchacho, él la había sacado, ya que la mayoría de las veces en nuestros encuentros, era un chico igual que Morinaga. Podía apreciar hervir mi sangre llena de excitación, unir nuestros cuerpos de esta manera resultaba diferente, pues ambos estábamos llenos de hormonas juveniles que intensificaban nuestras experiencias.

Afortunadamente para mí esos momentos difíciles habían pasado, mi atuendo era bastante extraño, traía un gorro donde estaba escondido mi cabello, unos lentes oscuros, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una playera negra bastante suelta, cosas comunes pero que yo no usaría por voluntad propia.

Había aparecido en la escuela, tenía algo de miedo de ver la nota en mi mano, deseaba saber si era libre al fin o que otra cosa tendría que hacer, me encontraba afuera de los edificios de la universidad, detrás de un árbol entre los muchos que habían ahí. Con un profundo temor revise lo que venía escrito esta vez.

 _El camino es más corto, ahora debes_

 _observar para que aprendas las_

 _últimas cosas que necesitas saber_

 _sobre él y sobre ti también. Procura_

 _no ser visto, ni escuchado._

Al leer esto me encontraba realmente confundido, pero sin lugar a dudas las cosas no podían ser más difíciles de lo que ya habían sido, precavidamente asomé mi cabeza por un lado del árbol para ver qué pasaba, "observar" debía. Mirando por ahí me percaté de que yo mismo estaba parado cerca de un edificio ¡YO! ¿Podía verme a mí mismo? Seguramente otro hecho del pasado, jamás creí poder verme. No recuerdo que demonios estaba yo haciendo ahí, entonces desde el otro lado vi que Morinaga me seguía y luego se detuvo a espiarme desde una esquina, no a mí precisamente, sino al que estaba parado junto a los edificios. Seguramente ese miserable acababa de conocerme, se ve tan chico, casi como al que acababa de dejar nuestra última vez en Fukuoka. Me miraba de una manera algo pervertida, escaneaba mi cuerpo pero a la vez con algo en sus ojos bastante raro, tal cual todas esas veces en el bar. No podía evitar sentir algo de celos porque no estaba viéndome a mí, sino a él aunque soy yo mismo, es bastante confuso, será mejor que no lo piense demasiado.

Morinaga se veía tan feliz de haberme conocido, ese tipo siempre sonriente ¿Siempre? No siempre, ahora yo conocía su verdadera historia, él era alegre pero desde que habían roto su corazón en Fukuoka se había vuelto oscuro y triste, sin embargo esas últimas veces juntos note que su corazón mejoraba, el miserable parecía divertirse mucho conmigo, si supiera que esto lo pagará muy caro cuando me conozca realmente, aunque las cosas no deberían ser así, quizá yo debiera ayudarlo a llegar a mi corazón sin ser lastimado tan a menudo, pero realmente no hay ninguna forma fácil de que yo acepte a alguien como mi pareja y mucho menos un hombre. Debía recordar que es de mí en verdad, no entiendo que hacía parado aquella vez ahí, yo estaba solo, siempre había estado solo. Ese tipo parecía un total desquiciado se reía para si mismo y se sonrojaba, por sus movimientos en su boca pude notar que hablaba solo al alejarse de mi otro yo, por ello decidí acercarme más y escuchar lo que decía, definitivamente no creo que pueda reconocerme en un traje tan extraño y con lentes oscuros, cosas que jamás usaría y si me reconociera correré hasta que me hagan desaparecer simplemente. Al acercarme junto a él, pude escuchar una frase tan peculiar y asquerosamente cursi:

 **-¡Kyaaaa es tan lindo! ¡Tan lindo! Me ha flechado. ¿Cómo se llamará mi hermoso sempai?-**

Como demonios pude enamorarme de ese pelmazo. Tenía ganas de golpearlo por ser tan idiota, pero al ver esa sonrisa tan cautivadora de la que tantas veces fui partícipe, entendí que era la primera vez que sonreía así desde que era pequeño, no lo sabía antes de este viaje, puesto que desde que lo conocía, todas las veces se mostraba tan alegre y sonriente. Sin poder evitarlo dije en voz baja:

 **-Es Tatsumi Souichi, tonto-**

 **-Gracias-**

Me había contestado sin fijarse en quien se lo dijo, menos mal, me aleje un poco para tranquilizarme, al hacer eso desaparecí y me volví a encontrar en la escuela ahora veía otra escena de nuestros encuentros, mi otro yo pasaba junto a él y: (parte del manga Challengers v2c4)

 **-¡Sempai! ¡Oye, Tatsumi sempai!-**

 **-…..-**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-**

 **-Soy yo… ¡Morinaga el de segundo año! Por favor recuerda quién soy por una vez-**

 **-Si no te conozco, entonces no te conozco. ¿Querías algo?-**

 **-Mis amigos y yo iremos por unas bebidas. ¿Te gustaría unírtenos?-**

 **-Por un tiempo, estoy dejando de tomar-**

Todos nuestros encuentros podía verlos, nunca recordaba tu nombre, pero lo más importante es que yo siempre estaba solo. Debo recordar que hacía en ese tiempo ¿Por qué nunca recordaba tu nombre? ¿Desde cuándo había estado tan solo?

No hubiera pensado en eso puesto que volví a desaparecer, para verme a mí mismo. ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Maldición esto parece el cuento de navidad. Estaba dentro de un armario, viendo como yo de pequeño leía un libro para … ¡Mi mamá!

 **-Mi pequeño, deja de leerme y mejor ve a jugar, no debes estar solo, mi niño-**

 **-No estoy solo mami te tengo a ti, Tomoe, Kanako y a papá-**

 **-No mi niño, debes hacer amigos de tu edad, debes correr y jugar. No debes preocuparte por mí, están equivocados si te dijeron que debo irme, porque sabes algo, siempre voy a estar contigo aquí, formaré parte de ti, siempre que me recuerdes estaré en tu corazón-**

 **-No quiero que te vayas mamá, por favor, seré muy bueno, seré el mejor para que estés orgullosa de mí-**

 **-Siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti, no lo olvides, tú debes vivir como un niño normal y jugar, no estar aquí haciéndote cargo de mí-**

 **-No quiero mami, quiero estar contigo-**

Fue demasiado para mí, ver aquella escena me rompía totalmente el corazón, las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, incluso tuve que tapar mi boca para evitar hacer ruido con mi atormentado llanto. Recordé que mamá estaba muriendo, a pesar de mi corta edad había notado sus desmayos, su debilidad, el llorar de papá por los rincones oscuros, fue entonces que le pregunté directamente sobre mis suposiciones, quería la verdad. Mi padre resistió bastante el decirlo hasta que inquirí sobre mi derecho a despedirme adecuadamente de ella, fue cuando se quebró por completo y me contó que no le quedaba mucho, quizá un par de meses. Entonces dejó de importarme todas las cosas que a un niño le importan, los juegos, dulces y juguetes eran cosas tontas, lo único que yo quería era estar con mi mamá el mayor tiempo posible. Ella lo sabía, se dio cuenta de mi amargura, sabía que yo había cambiado todo por su dulce compañía.

Al irse, una parte de papa y una parte de mi murió, todo había cambiado de repente, debía hacerme cargo de mis pequeños hermanos, pues mi padre no podía con la pérdida. La tía Matsuda nos cuidaba pero yo consideraba un deber con mamá el protegerlos tal como ella lo hubiera hecho, me dedicaba a estudiar en la escuela evitando distracciones innecesarias, para al llegar a casa velar por mis pequeños hermanos. Claro que lo entendía, desde ese entonces se había cerrado mi corazón, Morinaga me lo había demostrado, no tenía amigos, ni quería tenerlos, pero ahora me preocupaba por mi único amigo y compañero, no soportaba verlo triste siquiera, él realmente era muy especial, pues logró entrar en mi frío corazón y lo volvió … diferente.

Dentro de mis apesadumbradas reflexiones desaparecía para llegar a otra increíble escena, la forma en la que él entró en mi vida. Secando mis lágrimas pude verlo intentar acercarse, ser alguien para mí. El miserable lo lograba, en aquella banca comenzaba nuestra historia, por un simple documental cambio todo mi mundo, pero su martirio conmigo apenas comenzaba. Me aleje un poco de atrás del árbol donde estaba y dije en voz alta:

 **-No necesito ver más, lo necesito a él-**

En mi mano una nota se manifestaba:

 _Falta muy poco no debes intervenir_

 _solo observar, de no ser así_

 _desaparecerás de tu vida lo que más amas._

Aparecí tras un mueble en nuestro laboratorio, mis quejidos y gritos se escuchaban, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué cosa estaba ocurriendo, el miserable bastardo del profesor asistente Miyoshi intentaba abusar de mí, Morinaga me salvaba. Luego miré varios momentos, pedazos pequeños de nuestra historia, entre de golpes y malos tratos para el inepto de Morinaga, pero también observe su devoción, sus dulces miradas llenas de amor, me amaba sin que yo le diera nada. No únicamente en el laboratorio llegue a aparecer, desde el baño de la habitación de Morinaga, conseguí ver muchos momentos bastante buenos, charlas sobre cosas simples de la vida. En una mesa aledaña a ellos, digo a nosotros, nos escuche platicar. Claro era lo que me faltaba entender, tú eras simplemente lo bueno, lo divertido, eras casi todo en mi mundo, y yo para ti de igual forma era casi todo tu mundo. Mi familia era la tuya ahora.

En un instante estaba de nuevo en tu baño y escuche tu declaración, no tenía algún caso ver eso, pues jamás olvidaría tus palabras. Luego vi nuestro primer beso, de haber sabido que añoraría tus labios, siempre hice hasta lo imposible para detenerte, te necesitaba conmigo aunque no lo admitiera. Todo el tiempo tú sabías algo sobre mí que ni yo sabía, eso era como calmar mi ira, aunque desafortunadamente no te salía muy a menudo.

Finalmente como me temía, miré la escena más vergonzosa de toda mi existencia, escuche los sonidos venir de la habitación yo estando en el baño, tal cual siempre que aparecía ahí; te observé detenidamente mientras me tocabas, no podía dejar de verte, tus ojos cargados de lujuria y deseo, pero sin olvidar el amor y el cuidado con que hacías aquellas cosas, exceptuando la rapidez con que tu… realizaste los primeros movimientos. Esos instantes fueron increíbles, jamás recibí ese placer, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante tus manos y tu piel, recordar mi sensación viendo aquello me ponía sumamente excitado, lo que si debías hacer fue hacerlo una sola vez, puesto que era mi primera vez y tú te aprovechaste de mi debilidad para hacerlo demasiadas veces.

Aparecí para ver que estabas llorando, mientras me declarabas tu amor por teléfono, tenía tantas ganas consolarte y decirte que todo estaría bien, encontraríamos la forma para estar juntos, mi corazón se rompía de verte llorar por mi causa, tan frágil, tan indefenso como todos los Morinagas que conocía, pero también tan fuerte para soportar la adversidad, eso es algo que amo de ti.

Sentado en una de las mesas aledañas a Morinaga y su hermano, escuche toda la conversación, el bastardo lo torturaba con sus palabras, le hacía recordar lo avergonzados que todos estaban de él. Inmediatamente reaparecí agachado como siempre, tapándome con la mesa para escucharnos hablar sobre el asunto. La frase que me decía llegaba como flashes a mi cabeza:

"Sen-pai, tu eres el segundo gran amor de mi vida. Amarte por tanto tiempo, siento que he encontrado mi camino otra vez"

Esa frase tan distante cobraba sentido después de todo esta trayecto que he recorrido para encontrarnos, sin saberlo de verdad, de alguna forma yo había curado tu corazón pero tú también habías curado el mío.

Espié algunos de nuestros encuentros y discusiones, aquellos donde hablaban mis celos por Masaki, la duda de saber si yo era solo un sustituto, luego tus temores sobre si yo tenía a alguien más aparte de ti, que idiota fuiste en pensar que Isogai tenía algo conmigo. También veía tu entrega en cada beso, en cada caricia, me hacías el amor, de ninguna forma me usabas, pero claro que lo sabía, solo que debía negarlo, como podía aceptarlo siquiera a mí mismo.

Posteriormente nos vi salir de aquel incendio, recordaba lo que pasaba por mi cabeza: "Soy tan afortunado de no haberte perdido". Desesperadamente quería unirme a ti para comprobar que seguías conmigo, que no te perdería; justo eso ocurrió en el hotel donde nos hospedamos, te protegería por siempre.

Nos observe en Canadá, no lo sabes pero estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo, hizo que mi orgullo se doblara por tu amor, te necesitaba tanto que me entregue de la forma más libre a ti. Pero nada como lo que paso cuando aparecí para verte obligarme a confesar mi deseo por ti. Por supuesto mi viaje no sólo fue ahí, sino también estaba bastante cerca, el día que Kurokawa pedía la bendición de papá y corriste a llorar al baño por los recuerdos de tu pasado, debí besarte aquella vez.

Negaba mis impulsos, negaba mi amor, no tenía idea del daño que te hacía hasta que llegue tan lejos al torturarte, mis celos hablaban no debí decirte esas cosas tan horribles, claro que sentía amor pero no lo sabía, mientras mi otro yo se iba furioso a mi habitación al recibir el regaño bien merecido del estúpido de Masaki, decidí salir de ahí, pedí un favor:

 **-Déjame consolarlo, no quiero que esté tan triste, déjame estar con él aunque piense que fue un sueño-**

Mi deseo se cumplió, un Morinaga acostado en el laboratorio cubierto con una manta muy chica, dormía cuando me aproximé a él y en un susurro le dije al oído:

 **-Lo siento tanto, sabes que dentro de mí te amo con todo mi corazón, no me dejes, solo dame espacio para extrañarte, ya verás que volveré a ti, te lo aseguro-**

Al decir esas palabras el rostro de sufrimiento desapareció, no pude evitar besar sus dulces labios y mientras abría sus ojos me desvanecí entre sus sueños y la realidad.

Luego vi nuestro momento más dulce, yo estaba encima de ti porque nos caímos, a causa de que intentaba escapar a la pregunta que casi hago, la cual fue la razón por la que no me habías tocado, si ya habías perdonado que te lastimara. Al mirar esto me percate de algo que no deduje antes, no sólo yo reaccionaba ante tu toque, sino tú me pertenecías totalmente a mí, no se trataba de que mi beso te llenara de lujuria, aunque eso de igual forma ocurría sin dudarlo, se trataba de la forma más honesta para demostrar tu afecto, donde nunca fue mancillado tu corazón, como todas las veces… uniendo tu cuerpo al mío.

A continuación aparecí en la escuela, no entendía que faltaba por ver o hacer, me encontraba vestido bastante formal muy cerca de una fiesta en la facultad, la nota en mi mano decía:

 _¿Cambiarías su destino para mejorar su vida?_

 _Esta vez te dejo decidir, si me pides regresar_

 _con él te llevaré de inmediato a donde partiste,_

 _pero alguna vez dijiste que te gustaría que ella fuera feliz._

Pensaba en ello cuando al levantar mi cara, reconocí al bastardo ex-novio de Hikari, ahora entendí a lo que se refería, este idiota no debía volverse su novio, entonces toda mi ira acumulada fue liberada en mis puños, al terminar de darle la golpiza de su vida le dije:

 **-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermanita Hikari miserable, o a engañar a ninguna otra mujer, si te atreves volveré por ti y no lo contarás-**

Había evitado que ella conociera en esa fiesta, a ese nefasto amor que no la dejó avanzar mentalmente, espero que pueda vivir tranquila, aunque me gustaría que fuera mi asistente, ella era una excelente amiga en esa otra vida.

Cerré mis ojos llenos de esperanza, lleno de entusiasmo por lo que me esperaba, volvería con…el amor de mi vida Morinaga Tetsuhiro…

Abría mis ojos, sin creerlo estaba en mi habitación y traía el pijama puesto, cuando creía que todo había sido un sueño, el papel en mi mano me llevo a saber que no fue así:

 _Valora lo que tienes, nunca sabes cuánto_

 _te durará, espero que entendieras lo_

 _afortunado que eres y cuáles son los_

 _verdaderos deseos de tu corazón._

Así como había aparecido se desvaneció entre mis dedos al acabar de leerla, miré mi reloj y vi que apenas eran las 5 de la madrugada, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado esa vez que me fui. ¡Por supuesto! El proyecto, termine de escribir el proyecto que debo entregar mañana. Me levanté rápidamente y fui corriendo a su habitación, abrí la puerta velozmente y grité:

 **-¡Morinaga despierta!-**

Se levantó a prisa por mi grito y salte sobre él con lágrimas en mis ojos, tanta fue mi fuerza que lo tumbe de nuevo sobre la cama, pero mis brazos lo rodeaban, lo apretaba con fuerza sin querer mirarlo, entre sollozos pude articular:

 **-Lo siento… discúlpame… nunca quise lastimarte… no podía, no sabía lo importante que eres para mí-**

No podía hablar más, mi llanto estallaba, mis sentimientos deseaban llegar a ti pero se atoraban por culpa de mis emociones desmedidas, la felicidad de poder estar a tu lado. Fue cuando respondiste al tenerme tan frágil entre tus brazos, mientras me consolabas acariciando mi espalda.

 **-¿Qué ocurre? No te preocupes, tómalo con calma sempai, no es para tanto yo entiendo-**

Escucharlo decir esas palabras me enojaba, pero no con él sino conmigo, por ser tan débil como para no poder expresar lo que por tanto tiempo he esperado poder decirle.

 **-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA IDIOTA!-**

Al fin podía hablar, gritar mejor dicho, me separé del abrazó para verlo a los ojos, mi cabello y también lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

 **-¿Qué te ocurre sempai? Tranquilízate-**

 **-¡Maldición Morinaga ya cállate y escucha!-**

Me contemplaba pensativo, preocupado, al parecer él pensaba que seguramente algo me ocurría y así era, no podía con este amor, se desbordaba de todo mi ser. Observarlo tan cerca me ponía sumamente nervioso, debía calmarme o no podría hablar, respiré hondo y luego contuve mi respiración, pero aun así tu mirada inquisitiva nublaba mis pensamientos sin poder dejarme expresarme. Debía ser fuerte y decirlo, entonces me agaché hacia tu oreja y dije:

 **-Te amo-**

Al escuchar eso tu corazón saltó, con tus manos me levantaste un poco para verme a la cara, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, pero sentía arder mi rostro de vergüenza. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, me mirabas incrédulo ante las palabras que te había dicho, entonces hablaste:

 **-Tu acabas de decir que…No puede ser… ¿Lo dijiste?-**

Los ojos verdes llenos de temor que me veían, no podían contener el llanto que se escapaba, sonreíste algo triste para decir:

 **-Debe ser un sueño, tú jamás dirías algo así, es demasiado cruel, mejor golpéame para que despierte-**

La ironía casi nublaba mi buen juicio llevándome a la ira, sin embargo era tal mi alegría de tenerte por fin entre mis brazos, al único, al verdadero, que dentro de mí no había espacio para ese sentimiento tan áspero, saque mi mano de debajo de tu cuello, pero cerraste los ojos por el temor a ser golpeado con ella, acaricié tu rostro hasta bajar por tu cuello, tome tu barbilla y me incliné a besarte con toda la ternura que llevaba en mí interior. Inmediatamente al sentirme tan dispuesto, correspondías a mi beso adentrándote en mi boca suavemente, tu cálida lengua recorría la mía tan despacio y con tanta dulzura, que no podía más que escuchar los latidos de nuestros corazones acompasados en mis oídos.

Al despegarnos, un poco de saliva unía nuestras bocas, intenté sentarme sobre ti para hablar pero en eso percibí tu erección.

 **-Morinaga tu…estas…quieres…-**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, discúlpame yo no quería, ya sabes mi cuerpo, es tan temprano que yo-**

Tenía ganas de reírme por tu reacción, pero no sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, deseaba hacerte feliz y complacer tus caprichos, sobre todo después de haber visto tantas veces la terrible decepción que implicaba conquistarme poco a poco, entonces me quite la parte de arriba de la pijama y sin pensarlo mucho tome la tuya también la deslice con algo de dificultad, mientras para facilitarme las cosas te levantaste hacia mí, alzando tus manos para deslizar la prenda, lance lejos de nosotros tu camisa de dormir y al tener mis manos libres reinicie mi beso, el amor en tus ojos apareció por completo, mis acciones cambiaban tus dudas, de alguna forma al retirar la camisa de tu pijama sabías a donde quería llegar, pero no era eso lo que yo anhelaba demostrarte.

 **-Te amo sempai-**

 **-Te amo Mori…Tetsuhiro-**

En un vuelco me tenías de pronto debajo de ti, la emoción en tu rostro por mis palabras, me sonrojaba. Pensar en lo que había dicho me turbaba, pero realmente no importaba, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, al fin eras completamente mío, recordarías mi nombre, mi voz, mi tacto sobre ti, te deseaba, necesitaba entregarme, te daría todo cuanto tengo, mi corazón, todo mi ser al fin tuyo.

Ambos éramos un mar de llanto, un par de tontos estúpidamente sentimentales. Tanto tú como yo volvimos al abrazo, no podíamos liberarnos.

 **-No llores más sempai-**

Dijiste en un susurro en mi oído.

 **-¿Quién demonios está llorando? Es solo agua que sale de tantas emociones, es por tu culpa, es porque quiero que seas feliz-**

Le había dicho cosas que él ya había escuchado, quizá para que entendiera mi propio sentir. Al final de mis palabras soltó mi espalda y se separó del abrazo para tomar mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, con la mirada más amorosa que no había visto en él a pesar de todos mis viajes, no conocía esos ojos llenos de plenitud y amor. Un amor tan grande que me llenaba sin decirlo, solo por estar contemplándonos. Debía interrumpir esto, necesitaba sentir nuestra unión, esta vez me moría por entregarme, tal como tú te entregabas a mí por completo cada vez desde que te enamoraste de mí, deseaba sentir tu corazón.

 **-Bésame ya-**

Tus ojos parecían temblar de emoción, los cerraste a prisa y me besaste, la ternura, la suavidad y la lujuria me invadían.

 **-mmmmnn te mmmnn amo-**

Las palabras entre los besos me enloquecían, mi lengua atrapaba a la tuya entraba despacio y la acariciaba. Tus manos soltaron mi rostro y bajaban por mi torso desnudo, era un completo placer sentir que recorrías mi cuerpo como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

 **-Ahhh-**

Gemía mientras me tocabas las tetillas. Tu otra mano bajo a mi pantalón para bajarlo poco a poco, no resistía esta espera, tardabas excesivamente en llegar a lo que yo quería.

 **-¡Ya basta Morinaga!-** Al decir eso te detuviste, pero enseguida dije: **-Ya basta de eso y quítame todo-**

 **-Oh sempai, por un momento pensé que querías huir, pero estas muy impaciente-**

Te levantaste y jalaste mis pantalones con todo y ropa interior, luego los tuyos y te mire hacerlo como no lo había hecho nunca por mi miedo a saber la verdad sobre mí, me gustabas, tu cuerpo me enloquecía, al mírate de esta forma no pudiste evitar sonrojarte, seguramente era la primera vez que me veías desearte, pero era algo que ya había hecho contigo, solo que no recordabas que durante nuestros encuentros en Fukuoka me enamore de todo lo que tú eres.

 **-Me gustas-**

Tu vergüenza fue tal, que bajaste los ojos para evitar que viera tu turbación.

 **-¿Realmente eres tú sempai?-**

 **-Souichi, soy Souichi-**

De nuevo llorabas, las lágrimas caían sobre mi desnudo cuerpo, tocaste mi rostro.

 **-¡Vamos Morinaga que esperas! Quiero sentirte-**

Te alegrabas ante mis palabras, sonreíste tan feliz que iluminabas mí mundo, pero enseguida bajaste a atender mi erección que se derretía por sentir tu toque. Sacaste el lubricante y comenzaste a prepararme rápidamente, mientras lo hacías te prendían mis quejidos, velozmente introdujiste un dedo con esa sustancia pegajosa y fría. Se adentraba en mi interior, me relajaba a prisa para poder llegar a fundirme contigo.

 **-Ahhh… si… Mori… ¡ah!-**

 **-Te relajas tan rápido, me vuelves loco ya quiero ir dentro de ti-**

 **-Maldición date prisa mmmmmnnn-**

Encontraba mi próstata, cosa que me hacía querer llegar en cualquier momento, debía contenerme y esperarlo, pero era tan difícil, él tocaba de una forma tan fuerte y suave que me fundía en el placer.

 **-Te mueres por correrte, adelante no tienes por qué contenerte-**

 **-mmmmmnnn…no quiero…entra ya-**

Mis palabras te trastornaban, a tal grado que lubricaste tu eje y lo colocaste muy a prisa en mi entrada, elevaste mis piernas poniendo tus manos en mi cadera y sentí tu calor deslizarse dentro de mí, respiraba con rapidez para evitar correrme, no me dolía, ya había aprendido tu forma tan dulce de tomarme todas las veces, yo sabía cómo relajarme totalmente para permitirte entrar a prisa, tú mismo al notarlo te adentraste con velocidad. Cerraba mis ojos por el placer que me producía sentirte adentro de mí, a la vez para concentrarme y no permitir que mi orgasmo se apoderará de mi razón.

 **-Abre los ojos y mírame necesito saber que eres realmente tu-**

La profunda conexión que compartíamos, de alguna forma sabía lo que tu sentías, lo veía, lo percibía con toda mi alma, estábamos unidos, mirándome con todo el amor te comenzaste a mover al hacerlo cerrabas los ojos, ahora yo quería verte, necesitaba unirme a tu placer y que tu recibieras el mío.

 **-Mori… naga…no los cierres… ahhh…quiero verte-**

Al abrirlos te sorprendiste por mi petición, pero aun así lo intentabas difícilmente pues tu placer te obligaba a cerrarlos, mientras más nos acercábamos a la culminación decidiste llevar las cosas más lejos, me besabas intentando no cerrar los ojos, eso encendía a tal grado mi cuerpo que el cosquilleo recorría todo mi ser, la sensación se repartía desde mi corazón hacia todos lados, aumentaste la velocidad de las embestidas y:

 **-Ahhh Souichi te amo-**

Dijiste mientras nos corríamos entre múltiples espasmos, mis manos aferradas a tu espalda con fuerza se aflojaban, mientras disminuía nuestra sensación, sin poder separar nuestras bocas que seguían reunidas entre besos que acortaban nuestro aire. Sin desear apartar nuestros cuerpos caíste sobre mí, tu erección se perdía dejando vacío mi interior, más era llenado por tus manos y tu boca que no paraban de inundarme de amor y dulzura. Anhelaba que te llenaras de amor de la misma forma que yo, por lo que correspondía a tus caricias, tocando tu rostro y espalda. Después de un rato el cansancio nos vencía, caíste por un lado y te acurrucaste sobre mi brazo, con tu propio brazo rodeando mi cuerpo, dormimos un poco y al despertar…

...

...

 **Quizá exagere un poco y esto pareciera un análisis del manga de Hinako sensei, pero deseaba mostrar los momentos más conmovedores que sentí al leer ese adorado manga, por supuesto a través de los ojos del hermoso personaje Tatsumi Souichi. El personaje de Hikari, quizá no debía introducirlo, pero deseaba que mi historia fuera un poco más larga es por ello que la necesitaba, eso nos dará un quizá el capítulo final espectacular. Es tan triste que se acabe esta linda historia, fue tan placentero escribirla, pero ellos encontraron lo que necesitaban para vivir felices juntos. De modo que posiblemente el próximo sea el final de "Deseos del corazón" a menos que se me haga largo por cosas que me falten. Respecto a las cosas extras quizá es porque son parte de la otra historia, ahora prácticamente irán de la mano con mi historia "La respuesta", la cual contendrá unos detalles extra que coinciden un poco con el final de esta historia, pero no son copia, puesto que son universos totalmente distintos. Seguramente lograré sorprender a los que siguen ambas historias, no se esperan el final de ambas.**

 **Una última cosa, me haría realmente feliz saber su opinión sobre este capítulo en especial, ya que según yo, contiene pedazos de mi propia pasión que se irradia a través de mi corazón. Gracias por los anteriores reviews.**


	10. La increíble realidad

**CAPÍTULO 10: LA INCREÍBLE REALIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

POV MORINAGA

Me sentía algo nostálgico, desde que me habían dicho que habría lluvia de estrellas quería contemplarlas, por alguna razón las estrellas siempre me hacen sentir melancólico, por ello deseaba verlas contigo, anhelaba tu compañía, quería quitarme este peso de encima y ver las estrellas en una perspectiva diferente. Cuando al fin logré convencerte, verte a la luz de la luna me hipnotizaba, pero tú estabas algo molesto por concluir tu informe del proyecto en el que habías trabajado arduamente. Como todas las veces me habías rechazado sin tocarte el corazón, me dolía la forma en la que me tratabas a pesar de que me habías pedido quedarme a tu lado ¿Algún día dirás que me amas?

Me quede hasta tarde viendo las estrellas, esperaba bajar al apartamento y no verte para evitar sentir esa tristeza, debo tener paciencia, puede que un día el tamaño de tus sentimientos sea igual al mío. Cuando fui a dormir tuve el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida, yo era heterosexual incluso tenía una prometida, tu suplicabas por mi amor, pero aunque yo te amaba tenía miedo de dejar a mi familia. Después de ello desaparecías de esa realidad, te buscaba pero me mostraban que tú estabas intentando llegar a mí de alguna forma, te miraba llorar amargamente y desaparecer en aquella noche tan fría, en ese instante mi sueño fue interrumpido por un grito inconfundible que me sobresaltó sobremanera:

 **-¡Morinaga despierta!-**

Algo ocurría, mi primer pensamiento fue que algo malo que hice fue descubierto, pero para mi gran asombro te lanzaste sobre mí, me abrazaste fuertemente y llorabas sin poder detenerte, tus lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, sin embargo, en ese instante dijiste:

 **-Lo siento… discúlpame… nunca quise lastimarte… no podía, no sabía lo importante que eres para mí-**

Tú estabas ¿disculpándote? Pero ¿Por qué? Ya recuerdo, me dejaste tan solo viendo las estrellas, tus frías palabras me mataban poco a poco, pero mi corazón de alguna forma siempre supo perdonar tus ofensas, jamás he querido perderte. Nunca te habías comportado así para disculparte conmigo por algo tan pequeño, normalmente tu orgullo no te deja decirme las cosas que tu cuerpo me expresa cuando nos unimos.

 **-¿Qué ocurre? No te preocupes, tómalo con calma sempai, no es para tanto yo entiendo-**

 **-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA IDIOTA!-**

Realmente no entendía nada de lo que intentabas decirme, todo tu cuerpo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios ante mí, cuando te levantaste un poco pude ver tu hermoso rostro cubierto de lágrimas como nunca, ya antes habías llorado por mi causa, pero nunca de esta manera tan profunda, como si tuvieras una gran herida. Deseaba tranquilizarte, debía saber que te había pasado para que actuaras de esta forma tan extraña.

 **-¿Qué te ocurre sempai? Tranquilízate-**

 **-¡Maldición Morinaga ya cállate y escucha!-**

Ahora querías que yo escuchara, pero si en realidad no te había dicho casi nada. Parecías tan perturbado y emocionado a la vez, en ese instante te agachaste súbitamente y pronunciaste las palabras que toda la vida había querido escuchar de tus labios:

 **-Te amo-**

No era verdad, tú jamás dirías algo así, fue por esa razón que entendí que todo esto, era solo uno de tantos sueños que tenía de vez en cuando, engañando mi corazón anhelante, pero en esta ocasión se sentía tan real que tenía que preguntar:

 **-Tu acabas de decir que…No puede ser… ¿Lo dijiste?-**

Deseaba tanto que esto fuera real que empecé a llorar, no podía contener esas lágrimas de falsa felicidad, por lo que al fin dije en voz alta:

 **-Debe ser un sueño, tú jamás dirías algo así, es demasiado cruel, mejor golpéame para que despierte-**

Su rostro sonrojado, fruncía su seño seguramente como todas las veces me golpearía y despertaría abruptamente para volver a mi realidad, en ese instante sentí que deslizabas tu mano que estaba debajo de mi cuello y cerré los ojos para esperar el dolor, pero mis pensamientos tristes fueron suprimidos con su toque sobre mi rostro, el cual se sentía tan suave, para después sentir el beso más apasionado de toda mi vida, podía sentir el amor de tus palabras a través del toque de tus labios, el calor de tu lengua que comenzaba a invadir mi boca me recordó a la vez que me expresaste tus sentimientos en un beso, pero nada parecido a esto, se sentía tan diferente, tan especial y libre de todo prejuicio o miedo en tu interior, me llenaba todos los lugares que habías roto en mi alma con tus malos tratos, llenaba incluso los agujeros que la falta de amor de mi familia había dejado e inundaba las partes que había roto el amor falso de Masaki. Una vez sintiendo como tu beso poco a poco se tornaba en el más experto que había experimentado en mi vida, los pensamientos se volvieron pasionales, ahora todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba para hacerte mío, el calor invadía mis piernas que se comenzaban a sentir débiles ante tu lengua que se movía despacio, acompasada con la mía. El momento parecía detener el tiempo y a la vez hacerlo tan veloz, pues yo quería seguir unido a tu boca, cuando nos separaste para decirme algo mientras te sentabas con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Miraste hacia abajo para notar lo que siempre le ocurría a mi cuerpo después de un beso tuyo, por lo cual esperaba tu ira:

 **-Morinaga tu…estas…quieres…-**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, discúlpame yo no quería, ya sabes mi cuerpo, es tan temprano que yo-**

Seguramente te marcharías por esa reacción de mi cuerpo, aspiraba a obligarte y aprovecharme de ti, para forzarte a quedarte un poco más hasta que sedas ante mis deseos, pero tu declaración amorosa con ese dulce beso era todo lo que había querido desde que me enamore de ti. Para mi asombro no te fuiste sino que retiraste tu camisa y también me quitaste la mía ¿Me deseabas? ¿Tú me deseabas? Con otro beso me liberabas de las dudas de mi cabeza, entonces ahora yo correspondería con las palabras que siempre llenaban mis pensamientos.

 **-Te amo sempai-**

A lo cual extrañamente tú armonizaste con mis sentimientos.

 **-Te amo Mori…Tetsuhiro-**

Pero lo hacías más allá de lo que nunca pensé, decías mi nombre, el cual en tus labios sonaba tan seductor, tan lleno de ternura y afecto, era una total locura el recibir este amor correspondido, no entiendo bien porque ocurre precisamente ahora esta demostración tan profunda, intensa y desmedida del amor que siempre supe, de alguna forma, estaba en tu corazón por mí. No deseo arruinar esta dulce entrega, por ello lo disfrutaré al máximo mientras dure. En ese instante te puse debajo de mí, notaba tu enorme sonrojo que no se quitaba de tu rostro, tus hermosos ojos me miraban tan hambrientos y necesitados de afecto, que al fin no pude resistir más todo esto y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, pero no sólo era yo quien lloraba sino tú también lo hacías, no deseaba ver tu llanto resultaba algo demasiado conmovedor, por lo cual te abrace con fuerza metiendo mis manos bajo tu espalda y te dije:

 **-No llores más sempai-**

 **-¿Quién demonios está llorando? Es solo agua que sale de tantas emociones, es por tu culpa, es porque quiero que seas feliz-**

Tus palabras de alguna manera me recordaban escenas de mi vida, además eso que habías dicho, tu querías que yo fuera feliz y sólo había una manera para que yo fuera feliz, contigo por siempre, te volví a mirar intentando decirte esos pensamientos que rondaban en mi cabeza pero tuve miedo de que me rechazaras, en ese instante me sorprendiste:

 **-Bésame ya-**

Me habías pedido que te besara, mi respuesta no te hizo esperar, porque yo también deseaba sentir la dulce suavidad de tus labios fundirse con los míos. El dulce sabor de tu saliva invadiendo mi boca, me producía la más intensa sensación en todo mi cuerpo, te amaba tanto, claro te adoraba, todo mi ser te pertenecía aunque me maltrataras, aunque despreciaras mi amor, toda mi vida sería tuyo, en medio de los besos mis palabras escapaban de mí:

 **-mmmmnn te mmmnn amo-**

Sin embargo, esta vez había algo tan distinto en ti, dominabas el beso, lo hacías tan increíblemente, lo cual me derretía entre las caricias que tu lengua le hacía a toda mi boca, no podía evitar sentir un deseo ardiente por tomarte, por ello baje mis manos para recorrer tu sensual cuerpo mientras tu seguías invadiendo mi boca con suavidad y pasión, varios de tus gemidos escaparon cuando apreté tus tetillas, respondías mejor de lo que esperaba, pues a pesar de tus ligeros gemidos no concluías el beso que me estaba matando de amor. Pretendía hacerte mío por lo que te intentaba bajar el pantalón, luego descendí a besar tu cuello mientras seguía deslizando mi mano por debajo de tu pijama, estabas tan duro y deseoso, justo cuando movía mi mano en tu erección gritaste:

 **-¡Ya basta Morinaga!-**

Sin lugar a dudas todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, me detuve porque no quería molestarte pero dijiste algo que me maravilló:

 **-Ya basta de eso y quítame todo-**

 **-Oh sempai, por un momento pensé que querías huir, pero estas muy impaciente-**

Tú querías unirte a mí con más desesperación de la que yo sentía. Como siempre todos tus deseos eran ordenes, por ello te quite la ropa que te restaba de un tirón y además me quité también la mía sin dudarlo, al lanzar mi ropa interior al piso y volver a la cama a tu lado pude ver tus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, mi desnudez se volvía evidente a tu mirada, me sentía examinado, incluso acechado por tu forma de verme. Recorrías todo desde mis pectorales, hasta mi endurecido eje que se moría por probar tu interior.

 **-Me gustas-**

Escuche esas palabras pero no comprendía como podías decirlas con tanto descaro, hacías que sintiera vergüenza por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos de mostrarte mi cuerpo, por esa razón no pude evitar decir:

 **-¿Realmente eres tú sempai?-**

 **-Souichi, soy Souichi-**

Souichi… No podía creer que tú me autorizaras a llamarte por tu nombre. Entonces será que realmente me amas, es posible que todo esto siga igual por la mañana cuando despiertes a mi lado. Al pensar en ello volvía a sentir que las lágrimas caían de mi rostro hacia tu desnudo cuerpo. Sin embargo esta vez obtuve de una dulce caricia sobre mi rostro con una frase:

 **-¡Vamos Morinaga que esperas! Quiero sentirte-**

Tal como lo pediste continué con las atenciones a tu lascivo cuerpo, tomé lubricante e introduje un dedo en tu entrada percibiendo la gran excitación que tenías, te relajabas completamente con pocos movimientos en uno de mis dedos, por lo cual introduje dos dedos escuchando tus dulces sonidos:

 **-Ahhh… si… Mori… ¡ah!-**

 **-Te relajas tan rápido, me vuelves loco ya quiero ir dentro de ti-**

 **-Maldición date prisa mmmmmnnn-**

Una vez que metí tres dedos toque tu punto especial podía ver que estabas a punto de acabar, pero apretabas las sábanas para no correrte, quería verte derretido de placer ante mí, por lo cual frotaba más y más esa zona para ver que terminaras:

 **-Te mueres por correrte, adelante no tienes por qué contenerte-**

 **-mmmmmnnn…no quiero…entra ya-**

En verdad habías dicho "¿Entra ya?" imagine que tu cuerpo aún no estaba totalmente listo para recibirme, pero esas frase era irresistible, de modo que lubrique mi miembro e intente introducirlo poco a poco para no acerté daño, no obstante al entrar un poco, tu cuerpo parecía pedir mucho mas de mi, por supuesto yo no deseaba detenerme tampoco, de modo que levante tu cadera para llegar lo más adentro posible, esperaba no lastimarte yendo tan rápido, pero no mostrabas signos de dolor, todo lo contrario el placer hacía que tu miembro se moviera, podía verlo escurrir. Apretabas fuertemente los ojos, sin embargo quería verte, tu mirada me trastornaba.

 **-Abre los ojos y mírame necesito saber que eres realmente tu-**

Al mirarte mientras estaba dentro de ti, casi me hacía sentir tu propio placer, tus ojos reflejaban esa dulce unión, de alguna manera era como si me pertenecieras tanto como yo te pertenecía, era casi irresistible el moverme a pesar de que acababa de introducirme en ti. Viendo tus ojos llenos de pasión la sensación en mi cuerpo cosquilleaba a tal grado que mi propio orgasmo estaba por estallar, pensaba en contenerme apretando los ojos fuertemente hasta que escuche tu voz llena de amor:

 **-Mori… naga…no los cierres… ahhh…quiero verte-**

Abrí los ojos y te observaba retorcerte bajo mi cuerpo, sabía que no toleraría mucho el orgasmo que se hacía inminente, por lo cual aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos, conectando nuestros labios con un beso algo torpe por las emociones que nos invadían al mirar dentro de nuestros corazones; cuando la sensación se hacía intolerable, grite entre los espasmos de mi orgasmo:

 **-Ahhh Souichi te amo-**

No me era posible entender nada ahora que estaba completamente desecho de placer entre tus manos que me sujetaban tan afanosamente, lo que sí sabía era que te amaba y te adoraba más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, entre besos y caricias me deslice por un lado para usar tu brazo como mi almohada y te abrace tiernamente para volver a dormirme un rato hasta que la mañana clareara.

La luz era tan luminosa en la habitación, el despertador sonaba una y otra vez, mientras estiraba una mano para apagarlo me percate que aquello que abrazaba no era una almohada como todas las veces, ambos estábamos en mi habitación desnudos bajo la sábana que nos cubría, su brazo estaba bajo mi cuello, recordé claramente lo que horas atrás había sucedido, me sonrojaba de sólo pensarlo. Se había entregado completamente a mí, e incluso me dijo que me amaba, pero todo esto seguramente era producto de un mal sueño donde él me perdía, de modo que no debo hacerme ilusiones, entre tantas reflexiones el despertador volvió a sonar pues no había conseguido apagarlo por encontrarme tan absorto en el dulce rostro que dormía pacíficamente junto a mí, el cual al escuchar por segunda vez esa molesta alarma se comenzó a mover abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miró.

 **-WAA… Morinaga…yo… tu…-**

Balbuceaba torpemente mientras se paraba de un golpe dejando mi cabeza caer a la cama, no deseaba incomodarlo aún más, por lo que le dije:

 **-No se te hace tarde para entregar tu proyecto-**

 **-mmm…si…yo…creo que debo irme-**

Tomó la sábana que nos cubría y se levantó dejándome desnudo y expuesto; una vez de pie me miró, su rostro descendió hasta mi miembro erecto de nuevo por la hora de la mañana, eso le puso el rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza y dijo:

 **-Simplemente eres un adicto al sexo Morinaga-**

Y mientras se daba vuelta en voz muy baja logré escuchar:

 **-Pero te quiero-**

 **-TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO-**

Le contesté fuertemente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir, por lo cual volteó arrugó la sábana que traía y la lanzó con fuerza contra mí expresando:

 **-Yo no te dije nada-**

Comencé a reír desmedidamente viendo su cuerpo desnudo, que para mi sorpresa su miembro estaba igual de rígido que el mío, por lo cual se apresuró a salir de la habitación, me levanté a velozmente y lo sujeté por la espalda hablando a su sensible oreja:

 **-Ayer dijiste que me amabas y hoy niegas que me quieres. Sabes que me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso, dímelo, anda dímelo otra vez, cambiaría todo solo por escucharte decir esas palabras, incluso moriría feliz-**

 **-No digas eso, yo simplemente no puedo decirlo como tú, pero ya lo sabes así que déjame ir, tengo cosas que hacer, no podemos simplemente estar todo el día haciendo… es sucio, además mi cuerpo no lo resistiría-**

 **-No sabes cuánto te amo Souichi-**

Sobrepasé el límite de su paciencia, por ello esperaba un certero golpe, pues se zafó de mi agarre, cerré mis ojos porque sabía que lo merecía, entonces me beso dulcemente y luego me abofeteo pero no muy duro, corriendo al baño para darse una ducha. Desde afuera del baño le pregunté:

 **-¿Por qué el golpe?-**

 **-¡Por venirte dentro idiota!-**

 **-¿Pero y el beso? ¿Entonces por qué el beso?-**

Para esa pregunta no recibí respuesta, pero este día, sin duda era el mejor de toda mi vida, así que partía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Sabía que tenía mucha prisa para irse al laboratorio y entregar su proyecto, por ello le preparé un café y comida para la escuela, al mismo tiempo yo me senté a comer. Salió de ducharse, por lo cual lo vi correr a su recámara para vestirse, luego cuando estaba casi listo:

 **-Te preparé tu café y algo para llevar-**

 **-Gracias Morinaga-**

Respondía con una mirada muy avergonzada, totalmente diferente a cualquier otro día, por alguna razón parecía querer decir algo más, como si no deseara irse, bajo su rostro al suelo y su cabello tapaba su cara, sin embargo lograba ver su sonrojo:

 **-¿Morinaga te veo en la escuela?-**

 **-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer en especial, en la escuela ya entregue todos mis trabajo finales. Pero claro, ¿Te gustaría que te ayude en el laboratorio?-**

 **-Tu qué crees-**

 **-¡Qué bien! Pensé que ya no me querías ver ahí porque tus nuevos asistentes eran suficiente-**

 **-Te lo dije era porque estabas muy ocupado con tu entrenamiento en Hamatsu, pero si vas a holgazanear será mejor que vengas a ayudar-**

 **-Por supuesto Souichi-**

 **-Ni se te ocurra decirme así en el laboratorio o te mataré-**

 **-No te preocupes lo haré solo aquí, con la condición que tú también me digas Tetsuhiro-**

 **-¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme como debo referirme a un gusano como tú! Abusas de mi paciencia-**

 **-Lo siento sempai, ya no te molesto mas-**

Me di la vuelta para continuar con mi desayuno, pero en eso sentí sus dulces manos rodeándome desde la espalda. Sus palabras en mi cuello me causaban escalofríos placenteros alrededor de mi cuerpo:

 **-Perdón es que yo…aún no me acostumbro a esto, pero lo intento ayúdame a aprender de ti-**

Sus palabras me desarmaban por completo, no entiendo que le pasó para que me digas las cosas de una forma tan sincera y directa, por ello sólo pude contestar:

 **-No te preocupes, tendré paciencia, esperaré a que tú hagas los avances, no quiero presionarte-**

 **-No… Tet..Tetsuhiro tu nunca me has presionado yo solo no sabía que tu… que tu…eres tan importante ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz idiota! Dame tiempo a acostumbrarme-**

 **-Sem…-**

Tapo mi boca con su mano y me dijo una última cosa.

 **-No me lo hagas más difícil, ya no digas nada, te veo en el laboratorio al rato, no quiero seguir hablando de esto y por lo que más quieras ni se te ocurra voltear a verme ahorita-**

Sentí su nariz respirando aceleradamente mientras decía esas palabras, entonces asentí con la cabeza y me liberó de su agarre. Caminé un poco a la cocina levanté el bento (ración de comida japonesa para llevar) de la mesa y sin voltear dije sujetándolo hacia mi espalda:

 **-No olvides tu comida-**

Lo agarró y se fue casi corriendo del departamento dejándome absolutamente sorprendido por su actitud tan misteriosa, sin lugar a dudas sigo sin creer que esto sea verdad, por ello me apuraré para llegar al laboratorio y poder estar contigo, ya quiero que sea de noche quizá vuelvas a asaltarme en la cama.

.

POV SOUICHI

El sonido persistente del despertador de Morinaga retumbaba en mis oídos, una y otra vez sacándome de la pacífica sensación que me deja el sexo, mi brazo acalambrado sentía la tibieza de su cabeza, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad. ¡SEXO!

 **-WAA… Morinaga…yo… tu…-**

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré directamente con tus bellos ojos verdes, esta vez no había desaparecido, estabas conmigo, era la realidad, más aún, finalmente recordaba que un par de horas atrás, había declarado mis sentimientos al hombre que amo, a pesar que en mi interior deseaba poder abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, por alguna razón me parecía ridícula mi propia reflexión. Mientras todo eso me venía a la cabeza no podía hablar bien, realmente no tengo idea que cosa debo hacer, afortunadamente interrumpiste la locura que crecía en mi cabeza.

 **-No se te hace tarde para entregar tu proyecto-**

 **-mmm…si…yo…creo que debo irme-**

Sujeté la sabana para taparme, pero al envolverme ¡Qué demonios! Estabas totalmente desnudo, sin poder evitarlo recorrí tu seductor cuerpo y me detuve unos instantes a contemplar que tenías una tremenda erección, el sólo pensar en ello me daban ganas de volver contigo a la cama, sin embargo debo controlar mis impulsos o te malacostumbraré:

 **-Simplemente eres un adicto al sexo Morinaga-** Al decir esa frase pensé en voz alta por error **-Pero te quiero-**

 **-TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO-**

Tu respuesta me hizo notar mi estúpido error, para lo cual sin pensar más hable:

 **-Yo no te dije nada-**

Por lo que decidí escapar antes de caer más bajo, no sin antes lanzarle lo único que traía conmigo, la sábana ¡Qué carajo! ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? Al haberla lanzado empezó a reír el idiota, entonces salí de la habitación pero él me abrazó y me dijo:

 **-Ayer dijiste que me amabas y hoy niegas que me quieres. Sabes que me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso, dímelo, anda dímelo otra vez, cambiaría todo solo por escucharte decir esas palabras, incluso moriría feliz-**

Morir… ¿Quién demonios te autoriza a creer que puedes morir? Esas palabras me recordaban a tus otros yo con menos edad, por eso debo olvidar mi orgullo para hacerte feliz.

 **-No digas eso, yo simplemente no puedo decirlo como tú, pero ya lo sabes así que déjame ir tengo cosas que hacer, no podemos simplemente estar todo el día haciendo… es sucio, además mi cuerpo no lo resistiría-**

 **-No sabes cuánto te amo Souichi-**

Sus palabras de amor en mi oreja, hacían arder mi deseo, por esa razón me gire para besarte, sintiendo tus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, pero en ese instante percibí que se deslizaba por mi pierna lo que me habías dejado horas antes ¡Maldito Morinaga! Lo golpee un poco y escapé al baño, desde ahí escuche tú voz:

 **-¿Por qué el golpe?-**

 **-¡Por venirte dentro idiota!-**

 **-¿Pero y el beso? ¿Entonces por qué el beso?-**

El beso es porque te quiero aunque seas un idiota, solo lo pensé sin responderte nada. En mi cabeza desde que volví contigo solo estabas tú una y otra vez, ahora ya no podía bañarme, ni arreglarme sin pensar en ti, quería verte hoy todo el día, en el laboratorio, en la hora de la comida, pero no sabía si debía preguntarte:

 **-¿Morinaga te veo en la escuela?-**

 **-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer en especial, en la escuela ya entregue todos mis trabajos finales. Pero claro, ¿Te gustaría que te ayude en el laboratorio?-**

 **-Tu qué crees-**

 **-¡Qué bien! Pensé que ya no me querías ver ahí porque tus nuevos asistentes eran suficiente-**

¿Cómo podías ser tan inseguro? Si aquella vez te dije que no vinieras, era puesto que note tu cansancio con todas las cosas que tenías que hacer.

 **-Te lo dije, era porque estabas muy ocupado con tu entrenamiento en Hamatsu, pero si vas a holgazanear será mejor que vengas a ayudar-**

 **-Por supuesto Souichi-**

¡Souichi! Escuchar mi nombre me generaba ansiedad y emoción, me sentía un adolescente como aquellas veces juntos en Fukuoka, pero no quiero que se te ocurra decirme así delante de las demás personas.

 **-Ni se te ocurra decirme así en el laboratorio o te mataré-**

 **-No te preocupes lo haré solo aquí, con la condición que tú también me digas Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Quién te crees que eres para decirme como debo referirme a un gusano como tú, abusas de mi paciencia-**

 **-Lo siento sempai, ya no te molesto mas-**

Otra vez dije algo que no debía, el rostro chantajista aparecía, no podía dejarlo tan triste antes de irme, por eso en un impulso te tenía abrazado:

 **-Perdón es que yo…aún no me acostumbro a esto, pero lo intento ayúdame a aprender de ti-**

Como puedo decir esas palabras tan sentimentales y tontas, solo por verte sonreír, e inmediatamente respondiste:

 **-No te preocupes, tendré paciencia, esperaré a que tú hagas los avances, no quiero presionarte-**

 **-No… Tet..Tetsuhiro tu nunca me has presionado yo solo no sabía que tu… que tu…eres tan importante ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz idiota! Dame tiempo a acostumbrarme-**

 **-Sem…-**

Antes de que continuara con más sentimentalismo le tapé la boca y me despedí:

 **-No me lo hagas más difícil, ya no digas nada, te veo en el laboratorio al rato, no quiero seguir hablando de esto y por lo que más quieras ni se te ocurra voltear a verme ahorita-**

Seguramente si me veía se burlaría de mi reacción, pues evidentemente mi cara estaría roja, antes de irme sostenía sin voltear mi bento en su espalda:

 **-No olvides tu comida-**

En la escuela llegue a entregar mi informe del proyecto, cuando me lo revisó el profesor, fui al laboratorio a corregir los errores y ahí me encontré a mi eficientes kohais Mika y Tadokoro, trabajando en las investigaciones. Al revisar y corregir los errores marcados en mi trabajo recordé que eran los mismos que ya había corregido en el mundo donde nunca conocí a Morinaga, fue cuando recordé a Hikari, me gustaría que también ella fuera mi asistente y amiga. Cuando entregue el informe corregido se me ocurrió una idea:

 **-Fukushima sensei ¿Sería posible que me diga si hay una alumna inscrita en la carrera de agricultura con el nombre de Sanada Hikari?-**

 **-Déjame revisar Tatsumi-kun… Sanada…mmmm Si aquí esta-**

 **-¿Qué necesitas saber de ella?-**

 **-Mmmm vera profesor, los nuevos asistentes no tienen mucha experiencia y necesito a alguien que sea más hábil, y uno de mis compañeros me recomendó a esa estudiante destacada-**

 **-Por supuesto, que excelente idea, que te parece si la buscas en su primera hora de clase, aquí dice que está inscrita en…-**

 **-Gracias Profesor-**

Con los datos en un papel, fui hasta el salón vacío, al cual no tardarían mucho en llegar los estudiantes. Ella venía con su linda sonrisa más radiante que de costumbre.

 **-Hikari… Sanada-san-**

Le llame para aproximarme a ella, con un sentimiento de agradecimiento por su gran apoyo en esa otra extraña realidad.

 **-¿Disculpa te conozco?-**

 **-No me conoces, pero quizá mi nombre sí; me llamo Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-Pero claro el tirano de agricultura… oh, lo siento mucho-**

 **-Mmmm si ese soy yo… Estaba buscando un asistente de confianza y alguien mencionó que tú eres una alumna destacada, te interesaría participar en mis investigaciones-**

 **-Pues no me sobran créditos extra, además siempre es bueno tener experiencia laboral como esta, me parece muy bien Tatsumi sempai, cuando puedo comenzar-**

 **-Si así lo deseas hoy mismo, en tus horas libres te esperamos en el laboratorio-**

 **-Espera anótamelo aquí, por favor a veces olvido las cosas si no las pongo en papel-**

 **-Está bien-**

 **-Gracias por la oportunidad hoy mismo estaré por ahí, a las 14 horas no tengo ninguna clase-**

En el laboratorio mis asistentes tenían un total desastre que tuve que arreglar dificultosamente, para mi fortuna Morinaga llego a tranquilizar las cosas pues estaba por perder la paciencia con los errores que cometían, miraba lo diestro e inteligente en que se había transformado, las cosas siempre salían mejor cuando él estaba aquí conmigo. Por la tarde justo después de nuestro descanso para comer apareció Hikari.

 **-Hola buenas tardes Tatsumi- sempai-** Me decía ella.

 **-Adelante Hikari, pasa por favor-**

 **-Gracias sempai-** Respondió con una sonrisa Hikari.

 **-Déjame presentarte al equipo de trabajo: Él es Tadokoro, ella es Mika y él es Morinaga, el cual ya no está con nosotros, hoy vino solo a ayudar, pues entrará a trabajar a una Farmacéutica-**

 **-Sanada Hikari, por favor cuiden de mí-**

El rostro de Morinaga reflejaba algo extraño, no la miraba como a los otros asistentes, la examinó detenidamente y sonrió cortésmente. Quizá eran figuraciones mías, pero notaba cierta tensión en él cuando yo trabajaba al lado de Hikari, seguramente le daban celos de que ella fuera tan hábil aprendiendo, pues superaba por mucho a los otros dos asistentes. Para mi gran alivio el día de trabajo finalizó bastante rápido, con cuatro asistentes todo concluyó de manera veloz, solo restaban los informes, pero en casa los terminaría.

Todo el camino a casa, Morinaga no me dirigía la mirada, parecía algo molesto, sin embargo opte por no preguntar para evitar sus escenas locas en lugares públicos. Al llegar a casa no podía esperar más, una vez que me quité los zapatos lo vi irse a su habitación:

 **-¿A dónde vas?-**

 **-A mi habitación sempai-**

 **\- Ven aquí ahora mismo-**

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? Haz estado así desde la tarde-**

 **-No es nada-**

 **-Me lo dirás en este instante o no volveré a tener sexo contigo nunca-**

 **-Es Sanada-san-**

 **-¿Qué hay con ella?-**

 **-Todo el día Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, a todos los demás nos tratas diferente, incluso a mí nunca me has dicho por mi nombre-**

 **-Eres un imbecil Tetsuhiro-**

 **-No te burles de mis sentimientos, ella es mujer y tú siempre dijiste que eras heterosexual, dímelo directamente ¿Te gusta?-**

Sus palabras llenas con resentimiento, me torturaban, se convertía en alguien tan frágil por sentirse traicionado, nunca fue mi intensión causarle dolor, como aclarar esto, si le digo la verdad no sé si me creerá además de que me inmiscuí en muchas partes de su vida, no es bueno para su salud mental el saber cosas así, entonces que cosa debo decir para convencerlo.

 **-Eres tan cruel, ni siquiera te dignas a contestar, pero debe ser porque…-**

 **-¡Ya guarda silencio, maldición! Yo te quiero a ti, tú crees en verdad que te cambiaría por alguien que acabo de conocer-**

 **-Parecían muy buenos amigos, seguramente a ella le gustaste, te miraba tan feliz, no soporto que alguien te vea vea de esa forma, o que tu trates a alguien mejor de lo que me tratas a mi-**

Su llanto no se hizo esperar, para evitar ser visto me daba la espalda.

 **-Cálmate ya, no me burló, es solo que pasaron tantas cosas y aún dudas de lo que tú y yo somos-**

 **-¿Qué somos?-**

 **-…-**

 **-Lo vez Souichi, lo que sucede es que no somos nada, solo te acuestas conmigo y te dejas amar, sería mejor que me fuera de tu vida y te dejara ser feliz con una chica como ella-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen yo esperaba escribir el final pero se alargo un poco n_n, espero les guste y no les resulte tedioso o aburrido. Les agradezco sus comentarios tanto por este medio como en el Facebook**


	11. Deseos compartidos

**CAPÍTULO 11: DESEOS COMPARTIDOS**

De nuevo toda esta situación me recordaba a aquella vez que me rechazaste, cuando la lluvia caía helada sobre mi rostro, con el más oscuro y triste sentimiento de pérdida, no podía permitir que esta vez me dejaras por una razón tan absurda.

 **-¡YA BASTA MORINAGA! Eres un total y completo imbécil, si no estuvieras en mi vida yo…-**

El llanto me inundaba con sollozos incontrolables que venían de todos esos amargos recuerdos de tu partida, de mi soledad sin tu presencia en mi vida, esos largos meses en los que perdí las ganas de vivir por no tenerte, no podía permanecer de pie ante tanto dolor, nunca pude desahogarme contigo, no me era posible decirte que sin ti la vida es absolutamente gris, sin vida, sin armonía, es asfixiante e insoportable, caí al suelo pero tú estabas para detenerme y sostener mi cuerpo que instintivamente te abrazó, me levantaste en tus brazos sin decir nada más.

 **-No te vayas nunca…-** Decía en voz apenas audible mientras recargaba mi cabeza en tu hombro **–No me dejes, no sabes cuánto te necesito-** Al fin podía decirle **: -Solo tú, no podría sentir algo así con nadie más-**

 **-Souichi… calma… no digas más…discúlpame-**

No podía, no quería soltarme de su cuello, cuando abrí los ojos y mire la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era la mía, el sentado sobre la cama con mi cuerpo aferrado al suyo me dijo de nuevo:

 **-Es que yo me siento tan inseguro, pienso que un día encontrarás a alguien que no te avergüence abrazar o besar y te irás. Todo el tiempo creo que no soy lo suficiente para ti, que te fastidio. No soporto verte llorar, nunca había visto que te ocurriera algo así, más que en ese sueño que tuve anoche donde te dejaba llorando en medio de una tormenta, pero no pude y volví por ti, no podría dejarte, abandonaría todo lo que tengo por seguirte a donde fueras por un poco de amor, por la promesa de tu afecto y compañía-**

Soñaste con eso que pasó pero volviste por mí, mientras yo me fui a buscarte por el tiempo. Esos momentos con todos los Morinagas de distintas edades fueron muy importantes para mí, comprendí cosas sobre ti, te ayude, te conforté y aprendí que te amo con todo mi corazón. Por fin me separe del abrazo para decirte:

 **-Seré cualquier cosa para ti, ¿Qué quieres que seamos?-**

 **-Perdóname, eso no importa si te quedas por siempre conmigo-**

 **-Es un trato, lo prometo ¿Y tú?-**

Me pusiste sobre la cama, te hincaste sobre una rodilla, tomaste mí mano y la uniste con la tuya entrelazando nuestros dedos.

 **-Prometo quedarme contigo por el resto de mis días y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerte feliz-**

Sellabas nuestro pacto con lágrimas en un beso tranquilo y tierno, el cual no duro mucho pues te despegaste:

 **-¿Souichi me puedo quedar contigo?... Es como nuestra boda ¿No?-**

Agache la cabeza y puse mi mano en mi frente.

 **-Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento y preguntar todo ¿Verdad?-**

Sin embargo, nuestras manos que habías unido no se habían soltado, levantaste mi rostro con tu otra mano y me besaste de nuevo. Te paraste jalándome hacia ti acoplando nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo, entre besos y más besos. Nos entregamos a la pasión a pesar de sentir bastante cansancio por el día anterior, las dulces caricias sobre mi cuerpo me recordaban que esta vez era real, no me dejaría ni se iría de mi lado nunca más, ni yo lo haría con él, había prometido que por siempre nuestras almas se pertenecerían, él no lo sabía pero lo había visto, siempre fui yo, nunca hubo nadie más al que el pudiera unirse de esa forma, dejar todo para seguirme, él de verdad lo haría por mí y yo con todo mi amor lo haría por él.

Tocaba mi cuerpo, mientras me desnudaba, la sensación era increíble, con los botones de mi camisa cediendo ante sus dedos, mis tetillas se estremecían ante su lengua, sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras la tela se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo hasta sucumbir por la gravedad, yo cerraba mis ojos para percibir con mayor sensación tus tentadoras caricias. Sin poder evitarlo de mis labios surgía una duda que clamaba por una respuesta:

 **-Dímelo-**

 **-Te amo, con todo mi corazón, por siempre-**

Unías de nuevo nuestras bocas causándome tanta seguridad por tus palabras, era muy diferente escucharte tan dispuesto, tan apasionado, lleno de ese amor que tanto había necesitado estos últimos meses perdido entre los diferentes lapsos de tiempo con tus otros yos. Aunque de alguna forma siempre encontraste la manera para demostrarme que cada una de tus partes me pertenecía, para hacerte feliz, como yo te pertenecía a ti.

Tomaste mi rostro con tus manos y me miraste profundamente:

 **-Yo también quiero escucharlo, ¿Me lo dirás? Me prometiste quedarte conmigo por siempre, pero no me dijiste que lo harías por amor-**

 **-Eso es un hecho, no seas tonto, me quedo porque no puedo pensar en pasar toda mi vida sin ti. Desde que volví, estas tú en mis pensamientos, que sentirás, que pensarás, si me amas, quiero que me mires, verte todo el tiempo. Es obvio ahora lo que antes no entendía, todo es porque… ¡Te amo!-**

Esas palabras que había querido decir todo este tiempo, pero que no debía decir, salieron sin pensar ¡Maldición! Porque tu amor me abre y me hace decir tanta cursilería, dos hombres no deberían decirse esas cosas. Pero al mirar la seguridad en nuestro nuevo compromiso, comprendí que de vez en cuando es bueno expresar aquellos sentimientos que damos por hecho.

 **-¿Entonces es posible que me quede para expresarte lo que siento de una forma física?-**

 **-¡Maldición Morinaga! Sabes que escuchar eso me inquieta ¿No deberías darlo por hecho?-**

 **-No puedo, quiero hacerte feliz, sé que no te gusta hacerlo, al menos no dos días seguidos, sé que prefieres esperar a que tu cuerpo te lo exija, de modo que quiero saberlo, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Haré cualquier cosa-**

 **-¿Por qué yo debo decirte? Tú también deberías explicar que quieres-**

 **-No necesitas hacerme feliz obligándote a hacer algo que no te agrada, me basta con tu amor-**

 **-Aún no has comprendido, yo deseo saber lo que te hace feliz, tu eres… mi amigo, mi compañero de por vida, no me estas obligando, esto ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo, ahora yo soy quien desea conocer tus pretensiones y complacerlas. Por favor entiende y no me hagas seguir diciendo todas estas cosas embarazosas-**

 **-Muy bien, entonces te diré lo que pretendo… Justo ahora…lo que yo quiero es a ti, ¿Puedo continuar?-**

Asentí sin decirte nada más, solo tome tu camisa retirándola con tu ayuda mientras desabrochabas mis pantalones, tomé los tuyos y los despojé con naturalidad, acción por la cual te sorprendiste pero no lo expresaste, solo me sonreíste sinceramente con amor. Tiré de tus pantalones y ropa interior para tenerte totalmente frágil ante mí, pero no te quedaste atrás poniéndome en el mismo estado en que estabas. Una vez que nuestra ropa estaba en el piso, acariciabas mi cuerpo con el tuyo entre los besos que volvieron a dominar nuestro encuentro, con suavidad me pusiste en la cama para lamer esas partes que sabes me vuelven loco por ti, supiste llevar tus caricias a lo largo de mi eje para ponerme en un estado de total disposición, para aceptar velozmente tus dedos que entraban con esa caricia tan privada que solo he conocido por tus manos, los cuales hábilmente retiraste para unirte una vez más con esa sensación en mi cuerpo de la intrusión, a la que me relajaba permitiéndote llegar hasta ese lugar que me electriza. Me colocabas boca abajo y te movías lentamente, mientras con mi cadera empuje para que comenzaras con las embestidas, cosa que te hizo gemir.

 **-Mggghh…Me encanta que hagas eso… ahhhh… muévete otra vez-**

No era necesario que lo dijeras puesto que yo quería percibir cómo temblabas por el placer que te produce lo que hago, incluso podía sentir que tu miembro se ensanchaba de la excitación, por lo cual empuje mi cadera más veces hasta que yo mismo tocaba esa zona especial con mis movimientos, aumente la velocidad, por lo cual apretaste mi cadera expresando:

 **-Espera…ahhh… que harás que me corra-**

 **-No importa, termina ya-**

 **-No puedo, si haces eso me vendré dentro de ti y no quiero incomodarte-**

 **-Ahhh Tetsuhiro hazlo ya-**

Expresaba empujando mi cadera hacia ti con más fuerza, por lo cual gemimos al mismo tiempo, mientras te sentía palpitar en mí interior.

Entre respiraciones cortas saliste de mí tambaleándote, buscabas el papel de baño para limpiarme:

 **-Lo siento, pero tú me obligaste-**

 **-Ya deja de ser tan idiota, yo te lo permití, mejor recuéstate a mi lado, ni se te ocurra irte-**

 **-No tenía pensado partir, es nuestra noche de bodas no recuerdas-**

 **-Hay Morinaga eres tan tierno y un estúpido a la vez-**

Te recostaste junto a mí y puse mi cabeza sobre tu hombro para abrazarte, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Realmente estoy enamorado de un tonto como tú.

Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación, cuando abrí mis ojos por la mañana, observe que tú te habías ido a preparar el desayuno, de alguna manera yo esperaba poder despertar a tu lado, pues al no verte sentí que era como las otras veces en las que simplemente no me recordabas y no éramos nada, pero esto era totalmente distinto pues tu cantabas en la cocina, cosa que solo hacías cuando estás muy feliz. Fui a la cocina oliendo el agradable aroma de tu comida.

 **-Buenos días mi amor-**

 **-Acaso estás loco, no me digas así, me abrumas, no creo acostumbrarme a que me digas algo como eso, de manera que espero que no lo hagas o me obligarás a golpearte-**

 **-Puedo decirte por tu nombre-**

 **-Solo entre nosotros, ¿Te parece?-**

 **-Muy bien, pero tú dirás mi nombre también-**

 **-No me obligues dame tiempo-**

 **-Bueno… esperare-**

Concluíamos el desayuno por lo cual nos arreglamos para ir a la universidad, ambos salimos al laboratorio pues Morinaga había concluido sus proyectos. Una vez ahí, trabajamos mientras mis kohais llegaban a asistirnos también, junto con Hikari:

 **-Buenos días Tatsumi-sempai-** Expresaba Hikari.

 **-Buenos días Hikari-san, el día de hoy Morinaga te ayudará a preparar muestras, él es muy bueno para enseñar, espero que sigas aprendiendo tan bien como lo hiciste ayer-**

 **-Claro Tatsumi-sempai, pondré todo mi esfuerzo-**

 **-¿Sempai? Podemos hablar-** Preguntaba Tetsuhiro.

 **-Vamos afuera un segundo-**

De manera que salimos para hablar sin que nos escucharan los demás.

 **-¿Por qué me puso a trabajar con ella?-**

 **-Porque tienes que darte cuenta que ella no quiere nada conmigo, es así con todo el mundo-**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas la conoces-**

 **-Calma tus celos, fíjate como le habla a los otros asistentes, no solo a mí, a todos nos sonríe y nos habla igual-**

 **-Eres tan insensible-**

 **-No me hagas escenas ¿Qué no te basta con lo que paso ayer? Todo lo que te dije-**

 **-Está bien pero quiero un beso-**

 **-¡Estás loco! No ves que nos encontramos en la escuela… cuando estemos a solas-**

Con una sonrisa volvió a entrar al laboratorio y los miré pensando que ellos eran tan parecidos que podrían ser buenos amigos; aunque estoy seguro que si Tetsuhiro supiera que ella salía conmigo en esa otra vida que recuerdo claramente, la odiaría a pesar de que nuestra falsa relación, en la que nunca pasamos de unos besos no funcionara. Con él las cosas se precipitaban, nuestros cuerpos siempre hambrientos de conocerse a diferencia de cualquier otra persona que conociera, recuerdo que al estar al lado del otro Morinaga que tenía una prometida podía sentir la intensidad de sus deseos, se enamoró; también me permitió experimentar una relación desde sus inicios, sin necesidad de tener sexo, eso me dio la oportunidad de entender que yo lo deseaba tanto como él a mí.

Las horas pasaban y en el momento de la comida cuando pensábamos irnos juntos a la cafetería:

 **-¿Sempai me puedo unir a ustedes?-** Cuestionaba Hikari

 **-Adelante vamos-** Le respondí ante la mirada asesina de Morinaga.

De alguna manera creo que esto me costará una larga charla, no lo comprendo, por qué sus celos, si no sabe que nosotros tuvimos algo.

Al volver al laboratorio los miraba trabajar juntos y parecían entenderse, pero me sorprendió que al salir en nuestro departamento:

 **-Esa mujer es realmente fastidiosa, tan sonriente y hablando todo el día, no entiendo como la soportas, deberías correrla de nuestro laboratorio-**

 **-Morinaga no seas tonto, si ella es igual que tú, ambos son tan fastidiosos, además es muy hábil, no seas celoso, no me gusta, a mí me gusta alguien más-**

 **-¿Yo? Aunque sea fastidioso-**

 **-Por supuesto ya estoy acostumbrado a tu forma de ser-**

Esa noche realmente no comprendiste nuestro nuevo pacto, pues te vi prepararte para dormir en tu habitación cuando entre tras de ti y tome el lugar que me correspondía en tu cama, entendiste que no podía dormir sin estar contigo, no tenía más inseguridad sobre mis sentimientos, pero todavía me aterraba decirlo abiertamente, es un miedo de expresarlo, solo de esta manera se puede evitar pensar en lo valioso que resulta un sentimiento tan grande, para no pensar que algún día podría terminar, con mi partida o la tuya. La mañana siguiente él recibió una llamada:

 **-Si por supuesto… hoy mismo voy para allá con todos los papeles-**

Luego me comentó que la farmacéutica requería la entrega de sus papeles lo más pronto posible para realizar su trámite, además de efectuar las pruebas psicométricas entre otras, de modo que partiría hoy para Hamatsu, afortunadamente el trabajo sería en Nagoya, solo los trámites y exámenes eran en Hamatsu. No sé cuantos días se marchará pero lo extrañaré, sin embargo me daría tanta vergüenza decirlo. Me tranquilizaba pensar que ya no estarías totalmente sobre mí vigilándome de cerca en el laboratorio, será mejor que te acostumbres pues recuerdo que ella planeaba quedarse a ser investigadora conmigo en el laboratorio, al menos la Hikari que yo conocía de la otra vida.

Una vez en el laboratorio, Hikari preguntaba:

 **-¿Sempai dónde está Morinaga?-**

 **-Tuvo que salir unos días a Hamatsu para sus trámites para la Farmacéutica S-**

 **-Tengo la impresión de que le caigo mal-**

 **-No lo creo es solo que antes éramos él y yo en el laboratorio, no está acostumbrado a compartir nuestra área de trabajo, pero ahora que se marchará debe acostumbrarse ya que laborará con más gente-**

Así pasaron dos días y cada uno de los cuales la llegada a nuestra casa sentía el vacío, la soledad sin tu presencia que lo llena todo, las llamadas no eran suficiente, necesitaba tus abrazos, las caricias y tu calor en mi cama, lo que más me deprimía era que ni tu sabías que día volvías.

Afortunadamente en el laboratorio la dulce compañía de Hikari era como un sol en mi vida, era una excelente amiga, nos íbamos a comer todos los días y ella como siempre no paraba de hablar de tantas cosas, al principio solo me explicaba los pormenores de la investigación, la cual le parecía tan apasionante, se emocionaba al igual que yo con todo lo que hacíamos ahí.

La mañana en ese tercer día sin ti fue tan horrible, la inseguridad corría mi interior, de alguna manera me hacía pensar que todo esto no había cambiado desde que nos conocimos, que quizá todo fuera una gran mentira, posiblemente solo jugaba con mi corazón y me maltrataría como yo lo hice con él. Ahora sentía una gran necesidad de que me mostrara que en verdad me ama, tal vez ser tomado de la mano ante todos, ser besado frente al mundo sin importar nada, para no sentir ese vacío asqueroso que inundaba mi pecho, el cual estos días crecía cada vez más, desde levantarme mirando tu habitación vacía, todos esos lugares donde me tomabas, donde me hacías por completo tuyo, donde prometiste quedarte por siempre a mi lado. Esa gran oquedad me atormentaba, me comía por entero, a pesar que intentaba evadir permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, estar sin ti estos días me hace querer desaparecer, si no estás conmigo y eres solo una ilusión, una mentira… creo que moriré.

Esa tarde decidí invitar a Hikari a cenar para alejarme de mi soledad, a pesar de que solo te habías ido tres días, me parecía una eternidad sin tu amor, por culpa tuya me he vuelto un desequilibrado, realmente era un loco, afortunadamente Hikari siempre tuvo la facultad para hacerme poner los pies en el suelo y regresar a la realidad.

 **-Hikari tienes algo que hacer esta noche, ¿Podrías acompañarme a cenar? Yo invito-**

 **-Sempai disculpe es que yo no quise que lo malinterpretara, tengo un novio al que amo-**

 **-Waaa, de ninguna manera, no quise insinuar tal cosa, yo también tengo una relación-**

 **-A bueno en ese caso por supuesto, usted me agrada-**

 **-Disculpa Sanada-san, nunca pensé que creyeras que yo tenía algún motivo oculto-**

 **-No tienes por qué apenarte, no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre-**

Una vez llegamos al restaurant comenzamos a charlar, ahora comprendía que gracias a que evite que conocieras a ese tipo que te había traicionado, tu encontraste a un buen hombre, el cual que estudiaba medicina. Ese muchacho te hacía tan feliz a pesar de que siempre estaba estudiando, aprovechabas cada que podías quitándole el poco tiempo disponible para emocionarlo con tus acciones tan llenas de tu forma de ser.

 **-Entonces sempai ya hable mucho sobre mí, dime quien es tu enamorado-**

 **-¿Enamorado?-**

 **-Sí, ya sé quién es, seguramente es Morinaga-sempai ¿No?-**

 **-¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?-**

 **-Es simple, en un principio pensaba que eran buenos amigos, pero una vez que se fue, tu actitud cambió drásticamente, te veías bastante deprimido y en el laboratorio solo hablas de él. En las cosas que comentabas durante la comida lo mencionabas, me dio la impresión de que vivían juntos, al unir los puntos supuse que Morinaga-sempai es una persona bastante agradable pero conmigo era serio y cada que me llamabas por mi nombre parecía dolerle algo-**

 **-No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie-**

 **-Por supuesto, a mí realmente no me molesta que sean dos chicos, deberían ser libres para gritarlo al mundo, pero no te preocupes no le contaré a nadie-**

Mientras platicábamos mi teléfono sonó, de modo que lo conteste con emoción pues era Morinaga quien me llamaba:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-¡Sempai! Ya estoy en casa ¿Dónde estás?-**

 **-En el restaurant al que vamos cuando salimos de la Universidad-**

 **-Muy bien voy para allá-**

Sin dejarme hablar simplemente colgaste.

.

POV MORINAGA

Sempai se me había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, ahora incluso podía decirle su nombre y verlo turbarse por completo, me había dejado en el departamento totalmente feliz por su tierna actitud, seguramente si lo volteaba a ver en ese instante, hubiera visto su adorable sonrojo, me apuré a estar listo y llegar contigo al laboratorio, me encanta compartir estos últimos momentos en ese lugar donde te fui conociendo todos estos años. Ahora que quizá sea contratado por esa farmacéutica ya no tendré el placer de verte sonreír cuando logras finalizar un proyecto, pero lo veré cuando me lo cuentes en nuestro departamento.

En el laboratorio las cosas estaban bastante apesadumbradas, pues notaba tu gran angustia con los pequeños errores de tus nuevos Kohais, incluso estabas por hacer llorar a Mika por tus regaños tan crueles, no entiendo cómo es que te aguanta alguien aparte de mí, pero me da gusto saber que no te quedarás solo cuando yo tenga que partir:

 **-¡Morinaga-sempai! ¡Qué gusto verlo!-** Expresaba Tadokoro al verme llegar.

 **-Calma sempai déjeme a mí ayudar a Tadokoro y Mika, usted continúe con las demás cosas-**

 **-Será mejor que todo quede perfecto Morinaga-**

 **-Por supuesto, yo me encargo-** Le respondí con total seguridad.

Notaba las miradas a escondidas que me regalabas, aunque aparentaba que no me daba cuenta. No esperaba ver a nadie más hasta que de pronto una chica irrumpió en el laboratorio

 **-Hola buenas tardes Tatsumi- sempai-**

 **-Adelante Hikari, pasa por favor-**

Sempai parecía conocerla y ella conocerlo a él, me molestaba realmente escuchar que él le dijera su nombre con tanto entusiasmo.

 **-Gracias sempai-** Respondió aquella mujer.

 **-Déjame presentarte al equipo de trabajo: Él es Tadokoro, ella es Mika y él es Morinaga, el cual ya no está con nosotros, hoy vino solo a ayudar, pues entrará a trabajar a una Farmacéutica-**

 **-Sanada Hikari, por favor cuiden de mí-**

Me presentó como alguien que se va, como si de alguna forma fuera algo desechable para él. ¿Será acaso que todo lo que ocurrió es una farsa o parte de un lindo sueño? Observar a sempai trabajando con ella me causaba un gran dolor, pareciera que hacen una linda pareja, cosa que me destrozaba el corazón, pero era tan evidente, hacían un increíble equipo, ella aprendía tan rápido, él no le gritaba ni la trataba mal como a todos los demás, no comprendo cómo puede haber tal confianza, si nunca se comporta así con nadie que no sea de su familia. ¿Es posible que sea una exnovia de sempai?

Al llegar a casa lo único que deseaba era irme a mi habitación para llorar en silencio, no deseaba saber que esa chica tuvo algo con la persona que creía era solo mía, pero en ese instante me detuviste confrontando mi actitud tan evasiva:

 **-¿A dónde vas?-**

 **-A mi habitación sempai-**

 **\- Ven aquí ahora mismo-**

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? Haz estado así desde la tarde-**

 **-No es nada-**

 **-Me lo dirás en este instante o no volveré a tener sexo contigo nunca-**

 **-Es Sanada-san-**

 **-¿Qué hay con ella?-**

 **-Todo el día Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, a todos los demás nos tratas diferente, incluso a mí nunca me has dicho por mi nombre-**

 **-Eres un imbécil Tetsuhiro-**

Me dolía tanto escuchar que usaras mi nombre para lastimarme, quizá es que sentiste un flechazo con esa mujer, después de todo es tan hermosa y más aún, es mujer algo contra lo que no puedo competir:

 **-No te burles de mis sentimientos, ella es mujer y tú siempre dijiste que eras heterosexual, dímelo directamente ¿Te gusta?-**

Te quedaste callado al escuchar mi pregunta seguramente era verdad, ahora que haría si tu habías encontrado a alguien mejor que yo, lo notaba en tu mirada, algo me ocultabas y me dolía tanto, yo deseaba ser amado por ti, pero a pesar de que me lo habías dicho la noche anterior, ahora todo se caía a la basura, era verdad lo que mi familia dijo alguna vez, los homosexuales no podemos ser felices, jamás habrá alguien que pueda amarme, por ello no pude más y le dije:

 **-Eres tan cruel, ni siquiera te dignas a contestar, pero debe ser porque…-**

 **-¡Ya guarda silencio, maldición! Yo te quiero a ti, tú crees en verdad que te cambiaría por alguien que acabo de conocer-**

 **-Parecían muy buenos amigos, seguramente a ella le gustaste, te miraba tan feliz, no soporto que alguien te vea de esa forma, o que tu trates a alguien mejor de lo que me tratas a mí-**

No lo soporte pues mis lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, no quería que me vieras, odiaba sentirme tan idiota y frágil, el desamor es la cosa más amarga, es tan doloroso.

 **-Cálmate ya, no me burló, es solo que pasaron tantas cosas y aún dudas de lo que tú y yo somos-**

 **-¿Qué somos?-**

 **-…-**

Por fin había hecho la pregunta clave en este problema, si realmente tu querías estar conmigo esperaba que me dijeras lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar, pero los segundos pasaban lentamente sin que me contestaras nada.

 **-Lo vez Souichi, lo que sucede es que no somos nada, solo te acuestas conmigo y te dejas amar, sería mejor que me fuera de tu vida y te dejara ser feliz con una chica como ella-**

 **-¡YA BASTA MORINAGA! Eres un total y completo imbécil, si no estuvieras en mi vida yo…-**

Te daba la espalda, estaba decidido a conservar algo de dignidad, sin embargo interrumpiste mis pensamientos dolorosos pues tu voz se quebraba, luego un llanto amargo como jamás lo escuche antes de ti, lleno con una absoluta desesperación, la cual me hizo reaccionar finalmente, cuando me di la vuelta observe que estabas por desmallarte, por ello te levante, estando arrepentido por hacerte sufrir tan terriblemente, tu frágil cuerpo se aferró a mí y temblabas entre mis brazos. Esta vez creo que si soy un estúpido por exigirte tanto, es sólo que estaba ciego de celos, no quiero compartirte con nadie más, no soporto que...

 **-No te vayas nunca…No me dejes, no sabes cuánto te necesito…Solo tú, no podría sentir algo así con nadie más-**

Expresabas en mi oído, con una voz llena de sufrimiento, me sentía tan culpable por presionarte, hacerte caer tan bajo, para que expresaras tus sentimientos.

 **-Souichi… calma… no digas más…discúlpame-**

Qué cosa podía hacer para compensar mi gran error, nunca te había visto tan indefenso, no quería que siguieras sintiéndote tan mal, de modo que decidí decirte lo que pensaba.

 **-Es que yo me siento tan inseguro, pienso que un día encontrarás a alguien que no te avergüence abrazar o besar y te irás. Todo el tiempo creo que no soy lo suficiente para ti, que te fastidio. No soporto verte llorar, nunca había visto que te ocurriera algo así, más que en ese sueño que tuve anoche donde te dejaba llorando en medio de una tormenta, pero no pude y volví por ti, no podría dejarte, abandonaría todo lo que tengo por seguirte a donde fueras por un poco de amor, por la promesa de tu afecto y compañía-**

 **-Seré cualquier cosa para ti, ¿Qué quieres que seamos?-**

Tu respuesta extraordinariamente me había sorprendido, pero nunca necesite un título para sentirme bien contigo.

 **-Perdóname, eso no importa si te quedas por siempre conmigo-**

 **-Es un trato, lo prometo ¿Y tú?-**

Prometías quedarte por siempre, muy poco tiempo y a la vez tanto, una promesa dulce de amor que anhelaba escuchar de tus labios, lo cual ameritaba mi propio juramento, por ello me puse en una rodilla tome suavemente tu mano con la mía, entrelace nuestros dedos para que percibieras nuestra unión y luego dije:

 **-Prometo quedarme contigo por el resto de mis días y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerte feliz-**

La emoción en tus ojos brotaba, al igual que mis lágrimas de felicidad, el día más importante de toda mi vida había llegado, acababa de unir mi vida a la persona que más adoro:

 **-¿Souichi me puedo quedar contigo?... Es como nuestra boda ¿No?-**

 **-Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento y preguntar todo ¿Verdad?-**

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, los recibías y correspondías totalmente a mis labios, tu lengua se adentraba en mi boca, por un momento el tiempo en la habitación se había detenido y no sabía como pero ya estaba retirando tu camisa haciéndote completamente mío.

 **-Dímelo-**

Me habías pedido que lo dijera, era algo único, tú te molestabas o avergonzabas cuando te llegaba a expresar mis sentimientos, pero ahora deseabas escucharlo.

 **-Te amo, con todo mi corazón, por siempre-**

Sellaba mi amor con un nuevo beso, pero ahora yo necesitaba escuchar tu propia declaración de amor, de modo que me separé de ti para preguntar:

 **-Yo también quiero escucharlo, ¿Me lo dirás? Me prometiste quedarte conmigo por siempre, pero no me dijiste que lo harías por amor-**

 **-Eso es un hecho, no seas tonto, me quedo porque no puedo pensar en pasar toda mi vida sin ti. Desde que volví, estás tú en mis pensamientos, que sentirás, que pensarás, si me amas, deseo que me mires, verte todo el tiempo. Es obvio ahora lo que antes no entendía, todo es porque… ¡Te amo!-**

Sin los apresurados límites de la pasión y lujuria tu declaración de amor era real esta vez, no estabas siendo empujado por tu sensación como todas las veces que me demostrabas nuestra unión durante el sexo, no estaba presionando tu palpitante interior para forzar tus palabras, las decías sin resistirte, ahora solo faltaba remarcar esa alianza y anhelaba que pudieras permitirlo.

 **-¿Entonces es posible que me quede para expresarte lo que siento de una forma física?-**

 **-¡Maldición Morinaga! Sabes que escuchar eso me inquieta ¿No deberías darlo por hecho?-**

 **-No puedo, quiero hacerte feliz, sé que no te gusta hacerlo, al menos no dos días seguidos, sé que prefieres esperar a que tu cuerpo te lo exija, de modo que quiero saberlo, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Haré cualquier cosa-**

 **-¿Por qué yo debo decirte? Tú también deberías decirme que quieres-**

 **-No necesitas hacerme feliz obligándote a hacer algo que no quieres, me basta con tu amor-**

 **-Aún no has comprendido, yo quiero saber lo que te hace feliz, tu eres… mi amigo, mi compañero de por vida, no me estas obligando, esto ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo, ahora yo soy quien desea conocer tus deseos y complacerlos. Por favor entiende y no me hagas seguir diciendo todas estas cosas embarazosas-**

 **-Muy bien, entonces te diré lo que quiero… Justo ahora…lo que yo quiero es a ti, ¿Puedo continuar?-**

Me aceptaste la manera más sutil sin decir nada con tus palabras, pero tus acciones decían todo lo contrario, estabas hambriento de tenerme, me desvestías sin ningún pudor, te entregaste a mí por completo incluso me forzaste a no sepárame de ti durante nuestro increíble orgasmo, de igual forma me pediste quedarme a tu lado compartiendo el calor durante toda la noche.

Despertar en tu cama me hizo sentir tan emocionado, por primera vez me permitías hacerte mío en aquel lugar, no sólo eso, me tenías abrazado tú a mí, además podía ver tu dulce sonrisa pacífica y tierna, te quería consentir un poco por ello me levanté a prepararte el desayuno, tus platillos favoritos para verte feliz. Cuando te vi levantado no pude evitar pensar en decirte alguna palabra mimosa:

 **-Buenos días mi amor-**

 **-Acaso estás loco, no me digas así, me abrumas, no creo acostumbrarme a que me digas algo así, de manera que espero que no lo hagas o me obligarás a golpearte-**

Sabía que eso me estaba buscando, pero a pesar que te erizaste al escuchar esa frase cursi, de todas formas te controlaste bastante, entonces rápidamente te contesté:

 **-Puedo decirte por tu nombre-**

 **-Solo entre nosotros, ¿Te parece?-**

 **-Muy bien, pero tú dirás mi nombre también-**

 **-No me obligues dame tiempo-**

 **-Bueno… esperare-**

Deseabas que yo te esperara a acostumbrarte, por supuesto era lo menos que yo podía hacer, ya que uniste tu vida a la mía en una promesa. Esa mañana tan soleada y hermosa nos dirigimos juntos al laboratorio, no me agrada pensar que veré a sempai al lado de esa chica fastidiosa. La cosa que más me molestó fue ver que la pusiste a trabajar conmigo, no entiendo porque me regañas pero creo que tienes razón, esa mujer es realmente muy lista y aprende rápido, además es demasiado simpática como puedo querer ahorcarla si hasta creo que me empieza a caer bien. Lo único que realmente es extraño, es la familiaridad que hay entre sempai y Sanada-san, no lo sé pero me da mala espina.

Al fin llegaba la hora de la comida, imaginaba poder alejarme de Hikari y tener un momento a solas con sempai para robarle el beso que me prometió, pero en ese instante se nos acercó y:

 **-¿Sempai me puedo unir a ustedes?-** Cuestionaba Hikari

 **-Adelante vamos-**

No puede ser que Sempai seda tan fácil a compartir nuestro valioso tiempo juntos, con una total extraña, no soporto que se nos pegue de esa forma, quizá busca robármelo. En el departamento era indispensable que le demostrara mi desagrado:

 **-Esa mujer es realmente fastidiosa, tan sonriente y hablando todo el día, no entiendo como la soportas, deberías correrla de nuestro laboratorio-**

 **-Morinaga no seas tonto, si ella es igual que tú, además es muy hábil, no seas celoso, no me gusta, a mí me gusta alguien más-**

 **-¿Yo? Aunque sea fastidioso-**

 **-Por supuesto, ya estoy acostumbrado a tu forma de ser-**

Me sentía tan extraño, por una parte era como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, pero recordaba la promesa y deseaba abrazarte para no soltarte jamás, sin embargo eso sería como hostigarte debo darte tiempo, por ello respiraré profundo y me iré a dormir. Lavaba mis dientes en el sanitario y te note algo sospechoso, parecía que me seguías con la mirada pues cuando me levanté del sofá volteaste la cara y parecías algo sonrojado, aunque debe ser mi imaginación. Al salir del sanitario te vi frente a mí, por lo cual decidí entrar a mi cuarto para cortar esa extraña tensión que comencé a percibir. Para mi gran fascinación entraste conmigo, sin decir nada te recostaste en un lado de mi cama y te seguí esperando ver que otra acción realizarías, si tú lo querías yo estaba dispuesto a todo para complacerte, pero solo te dejaste abrazar y dormimos como dos personas que se aman, solo deseabas descansar en mis brazos.

Por la mañana mientras desayunábamos me llamaron de la farmacéutica pues requerían que yo llevara todos mis papeles e hiciera varios exámenes, para ver si me contrataban, afortunadamente me comentaron que si me contrataban podría escoger la sede de mi preferencia, de modo que no me alejaría mucho de mi amado sempai. Cuando le dije la noticia de que partiría, su rostro se volvió cabizbajo, me da la impresión de que se deprimió, pero él nunca ha mostrado ese tipo de amor por mi persona, siempre fue más maduro que yo. Todo salió bastante bien, pues lo despedí con un dulce beso para irse al laboratorio, luego empaque una maleta y me marche a Hamatsu.

En Hamatsu me traían bastante atareado, pero por la noche llegue al hotel y lo único que pensaba era en escuchar su voz, no pude evitar tomar el teléfono entre mis manos buscando ansioso tu número entre mis contactos, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar y eras tú quien me marcaba:

 **-¡Hola sempai que gusto!-**

 **-Morinaga yo… ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Muy bien me trajeron haciendo exámenes, revisaron mis papeles nos hicieron formarnos durante horas, pero afortunadamente hasta nos regalaron un refrigerio, luego me fui a cenar por ahí y acabo de llegar a registrarme en el Hotel, justo pensaba en ti, te extraño. Hablo de mi pero dime que tal tu día ¿Me extrañaste también?-**

 **-Pues todo común trabajamos en las muestras, vimos algunos resultados de lo que dejamos para hoy y aquí me tienes en el departamento-**

 **-¿Pensaste en mí de vez en cuando?-**

 **-No hagas esas preguntas tan incómodas-**

 **-Vamos, dímelo, yo si pensé en ti, simplemente en que me encanta estar a tu lado-**

 **-¿Cuándo volverás?-**

 **-No lo sé sempai, mañana harán más pruebas, dijeron que debemos esperar hasta los resultados, solo los mejores tanto en las pruebas como en el entrenamiento se quedarán-**

 **-Tetsuhiro yo…quiero… que me digas donde dejaste el control de la televisión porque no lo encuentro–**

 **-Souichi te extraño, te quiero mucho… ahhh (bostezo) me muero de sueño hablamos mañana ¿Te parece bien?-**

 **-Por supuesto que descanses-**

Su voz se cortaba, sonaba demasiado extraño, como si estuviera angustiado por alguna razón, quizá era mi imaginación, sempai nunca me extraña, recuerdo aquella vez que le dije que lo extrañaría por irme tres días, solo se burló diciendo que parecía una chica, espero que mañana terminen estas pruebas y pueda volver a su lado.

El siguiente día fue más calmado pues solo nos terminaron de hacer las pruebas y sólo debemos aguardar por los resultados, una vez hecho esto nos contratarán, espero que no tarden muchos días con estas cosas, no nos dijeron si mañana será el día que nos den esos resultados, así que debo esperar que sea pronto. Extraño tanto a mi adorado sempai…ahhh (suspiro)… Souichi mi amado. Quería marcarle en cuanto me desocupe pero era muy pronto, seguramente todavía no saldría del laboratorio así que aguardaba en el Hotel hasta que me quede dormido y me despertó el sonido del celular:

 **-Awww ¿Hola?-**

 **-¿Morinaga estas bien? Es algo tarde y no me marcabas-**

 **-Lo siento es que me quede dormido, pero no te preocupes todo está bien-**

 **-No quiero que algo te pase, cuídate mucho…yo…Te extraño tanto Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Discúlpame Sempai, también te extraño-**

 **-No me hables tan formal… yo necesito-**

 **-Lo que tú quieras Souichi mi vida, mi corazón, te adoro-**

 **-…-**

Enmudecías ante mis palabras pero me preocupaba que tu voz se escuchaba como con dolor, tal cual estuvieras llorando, por lo cual te pregunté:

 **-¿Todo está bien? ¿Te pasó algo malo? No quise molestarte con mis palabras tontas, es que me emocionó que me pidieras decirte tu nombre-**

 **-No es nada ¿Cuándo regresas?-**

 **-No lo sé, nos dicen que esperemos a los resultados, espero que mañana nos digan finalmente-**

 **-Está bien, solo vuelve pronto-**

Sus frases desesperadas me indicaban que se encontraba bastante deprimido y me extrañaba mucho, me recordó cuando pase por la etapa de la dopamina, el neurotransmisor que me hacía sentir tremendamente enamorado y con locura, no soportaba estar lejos de él, aunque mi amor por el no desapareció, la sensación de impaciencia, ansiedad y desasosiego si se fue, ¿Acaso será posible que él pueda estar realmente enamorado de mí de tal manera?

El día siguiente me apresuré a preguntar si mis resultados estaban, para mi sorpresa fui aceptado, entonces sólo debía firmar el papeleo y llevar una hoja a la sede en la que me contratarían, ellos hicieron los trámites ahí mismo, solo debía presentarme con ese papel en estos días, me apresuré a empacar y llegar a la estación de trenes para volver a Nagoya a contarle la feliz noticia, al arribar eran pasadas las diez de la noche, por lo cual esperaba verlo en nuestra casa, sin embargo no había nadie ahí; sin poder esperar más le llamé a su celular:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-¡Sempai! Ya estoy en casa ¿Dónde estás?-**

 **-En el restaurant al que vamos cuando salimos de la Universidad-**

 **-Muy bien voy para allá-**

No podía esperar para verlo, tomé un taxi hasta el lugar pero al llegar mi sorpresa fue muy desagradable, se encontraba cenando con esa chica, esta vez sí me escucharía:

 **-Sempai, que haces cenando con ella-**

 **-Tetsuhiro cálmate no es lo que crees-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que creo?-**

 **-Morinaga-sempai, mi prometido no debe tardar en llegar, si gustan los dejo a solas hacen una linda pareja-**

 **-Pa…pareja… ¿Sempai te lo dijo?-**

 **-Ya siéntate idiota, estás haciendo el ridículo-**

 **-Si Morinaga-sempai, no tienes que preocuparte, yo estoy enamorada de mi novio y Souichi está profundamente enamorado de ti, no sabes cuánto. De hecho ha estado deprimido estos días, incluso lo vi llorar ayer por la mañana mientras decía tu nombre-**

 **-Yo no estaba llorando, era un vapor que me irritó un ojo-**

 **-Bueno creo que lo esperaré en la puerta para no molestarlos más-**

 **-No Sanada-san discúlpame, no te vayas… no tenía idea, es que cuando se trata de Souichi yo simplemente soy un loco-**

 **-No te preocupes, si una linda chica estuviera cenando con mi querido Taiki creo que la mataría antes de preguntar, pero no me digas Sanada, dime Hikari por favor-**

 **-Claro Hikari-chan y tú puedes llamarme Tetsuhiro también-**

 **-Tetsu-sempai cuanto tiempo tienen juntos-**

 **-Pues nos conocemos de hace más de seis años ya, pero apenas hace muy poco hicimos un compromiso-**

 **-Por supuesto un tsundere como Sou-sempai debe ser difícil de convencer-**

 **-Sí, fue bastante tiempo, pero ahora soy tan feliz, él es todo lo que siempre quise-**

 **-Ya terminaron de hablar de mí o quieren que me vaya para que sigan-**

 **-No te enojes Souichi, es sólo que ella es la única que lo sabe-**

 **-Ahí está mi novio ¡Taiki ven aquí!-** Expresaba Hikari haciendo señas al chico que estaba en la puerta buscándola.

 **-Buenas noches caballeros, me da gusto que cuiden a mi linda Hikari-**

 **-Déjame presentarte a mis sempais de la universidad: él es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y el Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-Tanto gusto Kimura Taiki. Hikari me ha hablado mucho últimamente de ustedes y de los experimentos, está aprendiendo tanto, además de divertirse, creo que al fin encontró su vocación, ¿Verdad mi amor?-**

 **-Estás en lo cierto corazón, tú me conoces tan bien-**

.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, como verán aún no llega el final, pero ya está muy cerca, solo me queda agradecerles por estar siguiéndola y dejando tan lindos comentarios, tanto por este medio como por el facebook.**


	12. Simplemente no se cómo decirlo

**Que tal ahora ando sumamente inspirada con esta historia, ahora si les regalo un capítulo extra largo. Deseo agradecer nuevamente a Gabriela Ibarra por la ilustración que hizo para el episodio, la cual pueden mirar en mi face: patyunam, también en mi cuenta de wattpad mi usuario es patyunam.**

 **Por último gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia, me encanta leer sus comentarios y espero los de este episodio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12: SIMPLEMENTE NO SE CÓMO DECIRLO**

Tal como ella mencionó había llegado su prometido, Kimura Taiki, por ello un mesero se aproximó a la mesa y nos preguntó:

 **-¿Necesitan otra silla?-**

 **-Claro-** Expresaba Hikari-chan

 **-Aquí la tienen-** Rápidamente la traían a nuestra mesa, junto con la carta.

 **-Todavía no han cenado ustedes dos ¿Verdad?-** Nos preguntó Hikari-chan a mí y a su prometido.

 **-No cariño, apenas terminé de estudiar y necesitaba verte-** Respondía Kimura-san.

 **-Eres tan lindo, por eso te quiero mi corazón-**

Mirarlos ser tan amorosos delante de nosotros solo me hacía desear besarlo, me gustaría poder abrazarlo en cualquier lugar, pero como tenía a sempai aún lado mío, bajo la mesa toque su rodilla, a lo cual se sonrojo un poco y respondió tomando mi mano. En medio de nuestras miradas, donde ninguno tenía ojos para nadie más en el restaurant, nos interrumpieron:

 **-¿Están listos para ordenar?-**

 **-Yo quiero lo que tú ordenaste mi vida-** Expresaba Kimura-san.

 **-Es el platillo especial del día por favor-** Respondió Hikari-chan.

 **-Yo… yo quiero esto de aquí por favor-**

 **-Muy bien, en seguida les traigo sus platillos-**

 **-Entonces, ¿Que paso con el trabajo Morinaga?-** Me preguntó sempai.

 **-Pues ya me dieron mi papel, solo debo llevarlo a la Farmacéutica que está aquí en Nagoya y ya estoy contratado, no me dijeron que día comienzo a laborar, pero seguramente será muy pronto-**

 **-De verdad que es muy listo Tetsu-sempai. ¿Cuándo es su graduación?-**

 **-Pues mira, como sabes ya concluí los créditos, hace unos días entregue mi último trabajo final y sólo espero que me validen la titulación por el informe de prácticas de laboratorio, de modo que sólo serían trámites administrativos por concluir, pero eso lo puedo hacer mientras ya estoy laborando. ¿Y tú Hikari-chan cuanto te falta para graduarte?-**

 **-No sé si te dijo Sou-sempai, pero a mí me falta un año más para terminar, por supuesto todavía no pensaba que haría después, pero estos días en el laboratorio han sido asombrosos, poder poner a prueba las cosas teóricas y experimentar es una sensación única, creo que seguiré hasta ser investigadora-**

 **-Me da gusto y ustedes ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos? Aún más, ¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos?-**

 **-Bueno Morinaga-san, a decir verdad no es un compromiso tan serio, como ven no le he comprado el anillo, ni nada, pero una vez que termine la carrera y me gradúe, lo que haré con mi primer sueldo es comprárselo, luego juntare para nuestra boda y una casa para nuestra familia-**

 **-No lo harás tu solo mi amor, ya verás, no importa si soy investigadora ahorraremos juntos-**

 **-Olvidaba mencionar que nosotros tenemos ya dos años juntos y seguimos igual de enamorados ¿Verdad Hikari? Como desde la primera vez que la vi, me enamore de su sonrisa, luego esos ojos verdes me resultaron tan cautivadores y su personalidad tan simpática, cariñosa y amigable-**

 **-No es para tanto, tú eres también tan increíble. Fíjense que desde que lo conocí tan serio y solitario pensé que sería amargado, pero cuando le hable y me miró, sentí algo, una chispa, no pude evitarlo, me enamore de sus hermosos ojos negros y su estatura, tan alto que era como el príncipe de mis sueños. Luego que charlamos un rato, no podía parar de hablar con él, al final terminamos faltando a nuestras clases ese día, posteriormente nos fuimos a cenar acompañándome a mi casa, desde entonces hemos sido inseparables-**

 **-¿Ustedes desde cuando se enamoraron?-**

 **-¿Hikari no se suponía que guardarías el secreto?-** Preguntaba Sempai algo molesto.

 **-Oh Sou-sempai lo siento pero a Taiki no le tengo secretos, además él no le importa y no lo hará público-**

 **-No tenía idea que tus sempais eran una pareja gay-**

Souichi se había crispado, sin esperar nada respondió al instante:

 **-Yo no soy gay, es solo que Morinaga es alguien especial-**

 **-Oh bueno, no es razón para enojarse Tatsumi-san, en realidad las clasificaciones que hacen las personas, no son importantes en lo que respecta el corazón, si se aman que importa si son gay, bisexual, heterosexual, lo más importante es ser feliz al lado de esa persona especial, como lo es Morinaga para usted-** Expresaba Kimura-san

 **-Pero claro, mientras más personas felices existan en este mundo, mejor mundo será-** Completaba Hikari-chan.

Efectivamente había juzgado tan mal a Hikari, durante esa cena todo salió de maravilla, terminamos comiendo los cuatro y platicamos bastante tiempo, hasta que el cansancio arremetía contra mí, sempai lo notó de inmediato:

 **-Luces bastante cansado Morinaga, será mejor que nos retiremos, además es bastante tarde-**

 **-Por supuesto, seguramente Taiki también debe estar cansado** \- expresaba Hikari-chan.

 **-Cuando estoy contigo no me siento cansado mi amor-** Le contesto con una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Ustedes realmente son una pareja tan linda, lucen tan enamorados, yo quisiera que sempai…-**

 **-Mejor cállate ya Morinaga-**

 **-Lo siento es que estoy cansado y no sé lo que digo-**

Una vez en el departamento mis ojos se cerraban, con dificultad me puse la pijama y me lavé los dientes, mientras Sempai tomaba un baño yo me recosté en mi cama dejando abierta la puerta, esperando que él quizá llegaría a dormir a mi lado, puse la cabeza en la almohada y simplemente me quede profundamente dormido. La mañana siguiente el dulce calor de tu cuerpo me cubría en un abrazo sobre mi pecho, tu cabello caía sobre mí haciéndome sentir envuelto, lleno de ti. Me levanté y te robe un tierno beso sin poder evitarlo, por lo cual note una sonrisa en tu rostro y un leve sonrojo, no deseaba incomodarte pues era evidente que estabas despierto, por ello me retiré a preparar el desayuno.

Observaba desde la cocina para poder mirar tu reacción y saber de qué manera debería tratarte, siento que siempre que espero demasiado me rompes el corazón, pero quizá ahora las cosas hayan cambiado de verdad y me aceptarás completamente en tu vida. Lo que si entiendo es que no debo forzarte de ninguna manera a que me entregues tu pasión, sino que aguardaré a que tú me lo pidas, ya que nunca he comprendido realmente el momento en el que estás dispuesto, pues todo lo que haces a mí me resulta como si fuera una insinuación para entregarte todo el fuego que me consume.

Esa mañana partí de inmediato hacia la farmacéutica a concluir el trámite y ahí me comentaron que esperaban que comenzara a laborar de inmediato, de modo que firmé algunos papeles, luego me mostraron las instalaciones, conocí a los nuevos compañeros de trabajo, asimismo me asignaron un casillero, para finalmente dejarme ir, en espera de verme al siguiente día por la mañana, como un trabajador más en aquel lugar.

Al llegar al departamento tenía la necesidad de limpiar pues el gran desastre que sempai había dejado esos tres días me horrorizaba, por ello asee por el resto del día hasta dejar todo completamente reluciente, incluyendo nuestras habitaciones. Cambiar las sábanas y tender nuestras camas me hacía preguntarme si uno de estos días te mudarías definitivamente a mí lado para dormir como una pareja. Una vez que concluí todo el trabajo, preparé la cena y las cosas para mi primer día laboral, terminaba completamente exhausto pero deseaba verte antes de dormir, sin embargo me quede durmiendo en el sillón con la televisión prendida hasta que de pronto en mis sueños tus labios tocaban los míos, luego me sacudías cosa que en verdad estaba pasando pues cuando abrí los ojos:

 **-Morinaga despierta ve a tu cama-**

 **-Sempai ya llegaste, ahhh (bostezo)… La cena está en la mesa, déjame calentarla-**

 **-Ve a dormir Morinaga yo lo hago, no te preocupes-**

 **-Yo quería charlar un rato-**

 **-Lo harás otro día mejor ve a descansar-**

 **-Está bien, hasta mañana-**

Tal cual el día anterior me sentía totalmente rendido y agotado para discutir con él, por esa razón fui a mi cama, en la cual al instante me quede dormido. El despertador sonaba trayéndome a la realidad, de nuevo te tenía abrazado sobre mí, el deseo de unirme a ti se volvía algo cautivador para mi cuerpo, verte tan indefenso y con tu ser pegado al mío podía sentir tu erección de la mañana incitándome, necesitaba liberar ese tipo de energía, pero por ahora, mi primer día laboral era algo ansiado, por ello me arregle, prepare nuestro desayuno y me retiré sin poder despedirme de ti puesto que seguías durmiendo.

Mi primer día fue algo bastante emocionante, pero de igual forma difícil, puesto que era totalmente diferente laborar que realizar experimentos a tu lado, pero para mí buena fortuna salí a una hora totalmente distinta de la que siempre salía en la universidad, ahora desde las cinco de la tarde era libre para ir por las compras de la casa y prepararte la cena, necesitaba tanto escuchar tu voz, de modo que te llamé para ver que tan pronto llegarías a nuestra casa, pero cuando escuchaba el tono, justo en la entrada de nuestra casa sonaba tu celular, por ello fui a recibirte sin pensarlo mucho:

 **-Bienvenido Souichi te extrañe tanto-**

 **-Estoy en casa… Tet..Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Déjame ayudarte, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue?-**

 **-Nada importante, lo que sí quiero saber es que has hecho estos días tú y en el nuevo empleo-**

 **-Bueno pasa y cenemos mientras te cuento, justo terminé de preparar las cosas y esperaba poder comer contigo-**

Durante nuestra cena todo era tan maravilloso, escuchar tus palabras sobre los experimentos, estabas tan tranquilo, Hikari-chan hacía las cosas a la primera, por ello estabas tan calmado pues acabaron pronto las labores del día, como siempre solo debías hacer los informes en tu laptop. Por mi parte te narre todas mis experiencias sobre lo acontecido en mi nuevo empleo, me emocionaba compartir contigo todo eso y que tu mostraras interés en lo que yo te narraba, una vez terminada la cena, tomaste tu laptop para continuar con tu labor, entre tanto yo limpie todo lo que habíamos ensuciado. Poco después me di una ducha sentándome un rato a mirar la televisión en lo que me ganaba el sueño, me viste salir del baño y también fuiste a tomar una ducha. Posteriormente te sentaste junto a mi haciendo que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente, estas cosas siempre me ponían tan excitado, tu cabello limpio y el aroma de tu cuerpo con el jabón. Necesitaba pronto un desahogo de toda esta tensión sexual que me provocabas, sino acabaría asaltándote en la cama cuando te acostaras junto a mí, me levante abruptamente y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes:

 **-¿Por qué te vas tan repentinamente Morinaga?-**

 **-Es que yo quería leer un poco y poner música, para no molestarte me voy a mi cuarto-**

 **-No es necesario, yo no estoy viendo la televisión, si tú quieres puedes escuchar música aquí-**

 **-No es eso-**

 **-¿Entonces qué es?-**

 **-No es nada tienes razón ya regreso-**

¿Era posible decir qué deseaba tener sexo con él? ¿O acaso decirle que me era urgente masturbarme? Sin lugar a dudas eso era una terrible idea, por ello decidí esperar a que se fuera a dormir para poder liberarme tranquilamente en el baño o mi habitación. Pasaron un par de horas y notaba su cansancio, no obstante lo veía trabajando arduamente, y yo debía levantarme muy temprano para ir a mí nuevo empleo, en esa medida preferí retirarme yo a dormir no sin antes preguntarle:

 **-¿Souichi no te vas a dormir todavía?-**

 **-No, creo que me quedaré un poco más-**

 **-Está bien porque yo me muero de cansancio, nos vemos mañana-**

Justo cuando caminaba a la habitación se levantó siguiéndome detrás de mí me dijo:

 **-Creo que continuaré con esto mañana, vámonos a dormir-**

Me paré en seco y chocó con mi espalda, era tan irresistible sentir su cuerpo pegarse al mío incluso accidentalmente, ¡Oh Dios! No es posible creo que estoy muy excitado por tantos días sin tocarme, quisiera preguntarle pero me golpeara, o tal vez se vaya y ya no dormirá conmigo, pero si duerme en la misma cama de todas formas vera mi erección:

 **-Voy a lavarme los dientes, en seguida te alcanzo-**

Por ello corrí al baño y una vez ahí me recargue en una de las paredes, sacando rápidamente mi pene que se encontraba deseoso, para frotarlo y terminar apresuradamente, puesto que de esta forma podría volver a tu lado en mi cama. El placer me invadía velozmente, pues eran bastantes días sin aliviar mi tensión sexual, cerraba los ojos percibiendo casi la sensación de alivio cuando:

 **-Morinaga…-**

Sempai abrió la puerta viéndome tocarme placenteramente, además de retorciéndome pues estaba cerca del orgasmo, sin decir más volvió a cerrar totalmente sonrojado y se retiró. El total pánico y vergüenza evitaron que pudiera concluir, por ello me resigné retirándome a mi habitación para dormir solo seguramente, pero para mi asombro tú estabas en mi cama con un libro, resignado me recosté y te di la espalda para relajarme sin seguir torturando mi cabeza.

 **-Lo siento sempai, yo solo-**

 **-No tienes que justificarte, entiendo perfectamente descansa Morinaga-**

Más que nunca deseaba tocarlo, pero debía tranquilizarme y esperar a que él tome la iniciativa, aunque eso no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda resistirlo, pero mañana después del trabajo, al estar solo tendré tiempo de sobra.

Me tenías totalmente sumiso ante tu virilidad, podía percibir tu erección frotándose contra mi entrada con una sensación viscosa, aunque dolía un poco la forma en la que estabas intentando entrar teniéndome de lado abrazando mi espalda, juntándome hacia ti con fuerza, escuché un quejido que decía mi apellido:

 **-Morinaga…-**

El despertador comenzó a sonar quitando la fantasía de la realidad, pero extrañamente esa presión en mi trasero no había cesado, tus brazos me rodeaban y apretaban hacía ti, sentía tu humedad impregnando mi pijama, pero de igual manera también la mía, esto era realmente incómodo. Procuré moverme muy despacio para no despertarte, sería el escenario más penoso que jamás habrías presenciado si te despertabas, deseaba huir al baño para darme alivio, pero antes debía liberarme de tu abrazo, cuando al fin conseguí salir ya era algo tarde entonces me dispuse a bañarme con agua fría y salir prácticamente corriendo a trabajar.

El día fue realmente largo, pues los pensamientos sexuales llegaban en todo momento, entonces me intentaba concentrar en las labores, pero me fue muy difícil durante todo el día, una vez afuera, cuando estaba ya cerca del apartamento, mi celular sonó:

 **-¿Morinaga ya saliste del trabajo?-**

 **-Sí, estoy en la entrada del departamento ¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Bueno es que no te había comentado que hace unos días, el profesor Fukushima se llevó a Mika y Tadokoro a asistir en otros experimentos, por ello Hikari y yo no hemos terminado, nos hace falta un par de manos ¿Puedes venir?-**

 **-Por supuesto, enseguida estoy ahí-**

Trabajábamos arduamente para completar la fase del experimento, todo estaba saliendo bastante bien, mientras tanto Hikari comenzó a platicar:

 **-Extraño a mi Taiki, me gustaría poder abrazarlo y darle un beso, no sé cómo ustedes pueden resistir tener a su pareja cerca sin mirar sus ojos deseando sentir esa dulce unión que se experimenta con un beso, es algo tan personal y profundo. En un beso se puede medir el amor, no sólo es la energía pasional que recorre ambos cuerpos en el momento de encontrarse placenteramente las lenguas, sino los latidos del corazón, el suave tacto y por supuesto el profundo sentimiento que los une-**

Mientras ella explicaba lo que era un beso no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, estábamos bastante cerca, por ello anhelaba más que nunca probarlo, acerque mi rostro al suyo pero me detuve, entonces fui jalado por él, para unir nuestras bocas desesperadamente sin importar que Hikari-chan nos viera, dentro de mí burbujeaba el deseo de poseerlo de modo que continué con el beso hasta que me liberó.

 **-Sí que están llenos de pasión chicos, pareciera que no se han besado por días-**

 **-Eso es nuestro problema Hikari-** Respondió sempai sonrojado.

Besarlo había sido una idea terrible, ahora tenía una erección que no se disimulaba con la bata de laboratorio. Sempai se horrorizó al mirar el bulto que sobresalía de mi bata, se puso en medio de Hikari y yo cubriéndome para decir:

 **-Creo que es todo por hoy, esto lo meteré a los refrigeradores y tú puedes irte-**

 **-Está bien sempai, nos vemos, que se la pasen bien chicos-**

Intentaba controlarme, pensaba en otra cosa, pero aun así todavía percibía en mi boca la ardiente saliva de sempai, cosa que me impedía pensar con claridad, no pude voltearme hasta que escuche que la puerta se cerraba, pues seguramente Hikari había salido ya, por ello esperaba el regaño.

 **-Morinaga no comprendo, de verdad eres un animal, es cierto que puede resultar… un poco… tu sabes… pero que se te vea tan notorio no lo concibo, además ayer estabas en el baño… ¿No te bastó?-**

 **-No lo resisto más sempai, desde que me fui a Hamatsu no he podido tocarme, llegaba muy cansado, me levantaba muy temprano y ayer cuando me viste simplemente me avergonzaste tanto que ya no pude concentrarme-**

 **-De modo que tú no te… por eso estas tan-**

 **-Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy, te veo en el departamento en la noche-**

 **-Vámonos juntos-**

 **-Deberías dejarme solo un poco de tiempo-**

 **-¡He dicho que nos vamos juntos y se acabó!-**

 **-Como te lo digo más claro sempai, necesito liberarme, quiero tener sexo contigo, pero sé que te molesta, por ello es mejor que mmmmnnn-**

Me besaba sin parar, mi cordura se perdía, sujete su cuerpo y lo pegue hacia el mío, una vez que el beso acabó me dijo:

 **-¡Vámonos ahora!-**

 **-Entonces tu querías que yo…-**

 **-¿Por qué razón siempre tienes que explicarlo todo?-**

 **-No se trata de eso, es solo que desde que hicimos nuestro compromiso, quería darte espacio hasta saber que tú estabas dispuesto sin que yo te forzara ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-**

 **-Simplemente… yo no sé cómo decirlo-**

.

POV SOUICHI

Morinaga venía hacia el restaurant mientras estaba con Hikari, seguramente intentaría hacer una escena de celos, debía pensar rápido para evitar algún problema.

 **-¿Qué ocurre sempai parece preocupado? ¿No era tu novio Morinaga-sempai?-**

 **-No lo digas de esa forma, es demasiado-**

 **-Lo siento, no sabía que te incomodaba, pero dime-**

El celular de Hikari comenzó a sonar insistentemente:

 **-¡Es Taiki!... Hola corazón ¿Qué necesitas?... ¡Sí! … Estoy en un restaurant que queda por la universidad… Exacto en ese… Entonces aquí te espero-**

 **-¿Tu novio viene para acá?-**

 **-Si sempai, no debe tardar, estaba estudiando y ya terminó, pero usted no me ha dicho qué le pasa-**

 **-Bueno es que Morinaga tiene celos de ti y si me ve cenando contigo seguramente hará una escena aquí mismo, de hecho viene para acá-**

 **-No te preocupes déjamelo a mí y no pasará nada-**

Mientras me decía eso pude ver entrar a Morinaga bastante furioso, parecía estar a punto de llorar o gritar:

 **-Sempai, que haces cenando con ella-**

 **-Tetsuhiro cálmate no es lo que crees-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que creo?-**

 **-Morinaga-sempai, mi prometido no debe tardar en llegar, si gustan los dejo a solas hacen una linda pareja-**

Hikari había tranquilizado la ira de Morinaga al mostrarle que no tenía ningún interés en mí, usando a su novio, sin lugar a dudas ella también es bastante especial, una buena amiga, lo que no comprendo es porque demonios tienen que ponerse a hablar de mí como si no estuviera y decir tantas cosas sin sentido.

 **-Ya terminaron de hablar de mí o quieren que me vaya para que sigan-**

 **-No te enojes Souichi, es sólo que ella es la única que lo sabe-**

 **-Ahí está mi novio ¡Taiki ven aquí!-** Expresaba Hikari

Nos presentaba al hombre que la hacía feliz, ese cambio en la línea temporal realmente afectaba su destino, ahora no estaba deprimida sino que parecía enamorada, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando comencé a escuchar demasiadas cursilerías juntas:

 **-No cariño, apenas terminé de estudiar y necesitaba verte-** Respondía Kimura-san.

 **-Eres tan lindo, por eso te quiero mi corazón-**

No podía soportar escuchar más de eso por eso al preguntarle a Morinaga por su trabajo nos contó, entre otras cosas, que se quedaría en Nagoya, me quitaba un peso de encima saber que no tendría que estar lejos de él por tanto tiempo.

Luego Hikari explicó que volvía al camino de la otra Hikari que yo conocía, volviéndose investigadora a mi lado, sin embargo algo totalmente inesperado era que se casaría, ambos explicaron los pormenores de cómo se conocieron.

 **-¿Ustedes desde cuando se enamoraron?-** Hikari nos preguntaba con mucho descaro.

 **-¿Hikari no se suponía que guardarías el secreto?-** Le respondí molesto.

 **-Oh Sou-sempai lo siento pero a Taiki no le tengo secretos, además él no le importa y no lo hará público-**

 **-No tenía idea que tus sempais eran una pareja gay-**

Escuchar eso era el acabose, como se atrevían a decirme gay, pero observar a Morinaga inquieto por las palabras que me saldrían me contuve:

 **-Yo no soy gay, es solo que Morinaga es alguien especial-**

 **-Oh bueno, no es razón para enojarse Tatsumi-san, en realidad las clasificaciones que hacen las personas, no son importantes en lo que respecta el corazón, si se aman que importa si son gay, bisexual, heterosexual, lo más importante es ser feliz al lado de esa persona especial, como lo es Morinaga para usted-** Expresaba Kimura-san

 **-Pero claro, mientras más personas felices existan en este mundo, mejor mundo será-** Completaba Hikari-chan.

Detestaba las justificaciones pero realmente era verdad, solo era feliz si estaba con él. Una vez que comieron deseaba estar a solas con Morinaga, tantos días sin estar a su lado me hacían desear besarlo, cosa que jamás haría delante de nadie:

 **-Luces bastante cansado Morinaga, será mejor que nos retiremos, además es algo tarde-**

Marchábamos hasta nuestro departamento, por alguna razón miraba su mano y la mía hormigueaba con ganas de sujetarlo caminando juntos de esa manera, me pregunto que se sentirá, pues al ver a Hikari y Taiki sus rostros cambiaron cuando unieron sus manos. Aunque a veces me gustaría decirle cuanto lo extrañe y que necesito tanto estar a su lado, sobre todo estos días tan solitarios, algo dentro de mí me impedía decirle lo que pensaba, sin embargo me conformaba con tenerlo cerca.

Una vez llegamos, Morinaga realmente lucía extremadamente cansado, estaba tan callado y sus ojos se notaban pesados, seguramente el viaje con los trámites le agotaron la energía, pero no por ello dejaba de mostrar su hermosa sonrisa. ¡Cómo puedo pensar en cosas tan tontas! De alguna manera esto se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, puesto que su sola presencia me daba tanta tranquilidad, no podía pensar en dormir en otro lado que no fuera junto a él, me he convertido en un total homo-baka, ahora hasta mi corazón late a prisa de solo pensar un poco en él.

Imaginaba que si lo dejaba bañarse primero seguramente se dormiría cuando yo me metiera a bañar y esperaba poder tenerlo despierto para que me viera entrar a su cama, creo que deseo que me toque, pero no es posible, no debería tener este tipo de prentenciones, siempre es él quien me obliga o quien insiste, acaso no debía hacer las cosas diferentes para no perder su amor. Una vez salí de bañarme me puse la pijama en mi habitación, fui con él a decirle que el baño estaba listo, pero entonces lo mire y estaba profundamente dormido, por ello solo me acomode a su lado, como no lo sabría pues dormía plácidamente, use su brazo de almohada y lo abrace para soñar totalmente feliz.

Por la mañana me movías para levantarte, pero justo en ese instante me diste un tierno beso en los labios, no obstante no hice ningún movimiento para que no te percataras de que yo había despertado. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, por ello espere a que te retiraras para levantarme e ir en tu busca:

 **-Buenos días Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Buenos días Souichi-**

Había estado esperando todos estos días para poder decirte por tu nombre, incluso tenía que pensarlo mucho para poder actuar, ya que me hacía sentir algo ansioso el hacerlo, pero sabía que a ti te agradaría, como aquellas veces en Fukuoka. Me sorprendió aunque no debería, el escuchar mi nombre, pero lo intenté ocultar. Mis sutilezas no eran notadas, te veías algo tenso por tu trámite con la Farmacéutica, de modo que saliste prácticamente volando sin despedirte de mi, no me habías besado desde hacía varios días, aunque no lo dijera lo necesitaba, como puedo ser tan idiota de necesitar unir mis labios a los tuyos, ¿Para qué? Es solo algo sinsentido, pero me molestaba, por ello me retiré a mi amado laboratorio donde las cosas son normales.

 **-Buenos días sempai-**

 **-Buenos días Hikari-**

Hikari llegaba casi tan temprano como yo, era la primera en llegar desde que se había unido al equipo, parecía gustarle mucho el estar con las investigaciones, Mika y Tadokoro ya no eran necesarios pero no iba a correrlos si les beneficiaba aprender.

 **-Luces algo tenso Sou-sempai-**

 **-No es nada Hikari-**

 **-¿Tetsu-sempai te ha tratado mal? Si parece tan amoroso-**

Me había sonrojado por su comentario, él es tan amoroso… pero no me gusta que haga eso, cosa que no le comentaría a Hikari.

 **-No es nada-**

 **-Vamos sempai cuéntame, él te adora ¿No? Anda dime-**

Sabía que no se callaría hasta decirle algo, por ello:

 **-Es que parecía tan tenso con lo de su trabajo, que no me contó nada sobre su viaje-**

 **-¿Si te sientes así porque no se lo dices?-**

 **-No lo entiendes Hikari, es que yo no soy gay, como podría-**

 **-Hay sempai otra vez tú y esa forma tan tsundere tuya, que no sabes porque Tetsu-sempai es tan inseguro, debe ser por tu forma de negar las cosas, si lo quieres que importa, nadie dijo que fueras gay-**

En eso nos interrumpieron primero Mika que llegaba y luego Tadokoro, los cuales me habían salvado de seguir siendo expuesto como rata de laboratorio, de manera que continuamos con nuestra labor hasta que por la tarde llegó Fukushima sensei:

 **-Veo que todo va excelente por aquí, tiene rato que no escuchamos gritar a Tatsumi-san, quiere decir que están trabajando muy bien, pero tengo malas noticias, me comentan que requieren a uno o dos de sus asistentes temporalmente para otro experimento, ya que usted los entrena muy bien-**

 **-Como gusten, ¿Quién de ustedes se va a otro experimento?-**

 **-Yo-** Expresaban Mika y Tadokoro al mismo tiempo.

 **-Adelante chicos pueden irse-**

 **-Excelente Tatsumi-san, se los regreso en un par de semanas, espero que no le hagan tanta falta-**

 **-No se preocupe, Hikari está haciéndolo muy bien-**

Ahora que Mika y Tadokoro se fueron, ese día tuvimos realmente bastante trabajo por hacer, por ello llegue bastante tarde al departamento, pero con mucha ilusión de poder verlo, no comprendo mi obsesión, pero me siento tan impaciente por estar ahí. El novio de Hikari estaba afuera para recogerla así que verlos juntos de la mano me causaba un cierto pesar en mi corazón, como que algo me faltaba. Una vez adentro dije:

 **-Ya estoy en casa-**

Sin embargo no obtuve respuesta, camine y vi que la televisión estaba prendida con Morinaga profundamente dormido sobre el sofá; se veía tan hermoso, no pude evitar pensar en eso, debía resistir mis impulsos, no era correcto ser tan débil ante él, pero sus labios me invitaban a probarlos, necesitaba sentir su calor; fue cuando sin saberlo ya lo estaba besando, creo que mi amor me está consumiendo poco a poco. Después del beso decidí enviarlo a dormir a su cama, nuestra cama:

 **-Morinaga despierta ve a tu cama-**

 **-Sempai ya llegaste, ahhh (bostezo)… La cena está en la mesa, déjame calentarla-**

 **-Ve a dormir Morinaga yo lo hago, no te preocupes-**

 **-Yo quería charlar un rato-**

 **-Lo harás otro día mejor ve a descansar-**

 **-Está bien, hasta mañana-**

No comprendo cómo puede ser tan exageradamente considerado, para anteponer su cansancio sobre atenderme, no era necesario, pero a ti, a tus palabras era lo que más extrañaba. De alguna forma el día de hoy esperaba que te me lanzaras por lo menos con un beso como esos que me hacen perder las fuerzas, aunque será mejor que descanses. Calenté mi comida y cene frente a la televisión extrañando tu compañía y tu platica, una vez que terminé me fui a dormir a tu cama de nuevo expresando aquello que no puedo cuando estas despierto, si ya lo hice una vez porque me cuesta tanto decirlo:

 **-Te amo Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Sempai-**

Me encantaba poder abrazarte sin que tú supieras, pero no escuchar tus palabras de amor me hacía sentir algo triste a pesar de que te tenía a mi lado, era como todas esas veces en el hotel, me aferraría a tu cuerpo para siempre, para que no desaparecieras otra vez de mi lado.

Cuando me levante te habías marchado, nuestra casa se sentía tan sola, me hacía preguntarme si todo era un sueño y no existías, sobre todo porque en el laboratorio estaba Hikari, pero no era la misma, además bastaba una llamada a tu celular para saber que me adorabas, pero no sería capaz de preguntarte lo que necesito escuchar. No comprendo que cara tendría en el laboratorio mientras miraba por la ventana que Hikari me abrazó tiernamente haciendo que suspirara.

 **-Hikari ¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo, te salude pero no respondiste y cuando me acerque a ti te veías melancólico ¿Te pasa algo malo? Confía en mí no soy chismosa, además ya se tu secreto-**

 **-No es nada, solo soy un tonto que cada día se vuelve más imbécil-**

 **-No te comprendo, Tetsu-sempai y tú discutieron-**

 **-No hemos podido ni hablar, como podría discutir con él-**

 **-Entonces lo extrañas pues él estaba contigo todo el tiempo en el laboratorio ¿No es así?-**

 **-¿Quién podría extrañar a un encimoso como él?-**

 **-No soy psicóloga pero es obvio que lo extrañas aunque deseas negarlo, si te pone tan mal porque no le llamas-**

 **-Llamarle, ni que estuviera desesperado-**

 **-Vamos ya cálmate sempai, necesito entender porque tienes tanto problema para aceptar que es el amor de tu vida y que lo extrañas-**

 **-Se escucha tan ridículo eso del amor de tu vida, si somos dos hombres como podría ser posible-**

 **-Explícame desde el principio, ya que pasaremos horas aquí, será mejor que te conozca para ayudarte a lidiar con tus extraños problemas, haber dime ¿Cómo comenzó su relación?-**

 **-¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así!-**

 **-Si no me cuentas llamare a Tetsu-sempai y le diré que lo extrañas, recuerda que me dio su número-**

La maldita chantajista Hikari siempre lograba lo que se proponía, sacarme la verdad era su especialidad, por ello mientras trabajábamos ese día, no tuve más remedio que contarle todo por segunda vez, pues a su otra yo ya le había contado todo sobre mi relación con él.

 **-Hay algo que no entiendo sempai, como es que pasaron de pedirle estar a tu lado a ser una pareja, que te hizo entender que lo amas, para que de pronto se lo dijeras-**

 **-Nunca dije que lo amara-**

 **-Bueno seguramente se lo dijiste, como yo a Taiki cuando me pidió casarnos-**

Sin lugar a dudas no podía explicarle viajes por el tiempo ni nada por el estilo, por ello omití esa parte:

 **-Tuve un sueño donde él se alejaba de mí y por eso al despertar solo quería decirle que yo… ¡Por qué rayos te estoy contando todo a detalle!-**

Esa mujer siempre tiene ese efecto en mí para hacer las preguntas adecuadas, no es posible.

 **-No te preocupes ahora entiendo todo. Ahora que conozco un poco tu historia, solo te puedo decir que deberías decirle, no sé porque tu miedo a pedir un abrazo, me imagino que hasta para el sexo te debe dar terror pensar en preguntar-**

 **-¡Hikari ya basta! Otro comentario de ese estilo, olvidare que somos amigos y te iras de mi laboratorio-**

 **-Hay sempai relájate, es la cosa más natural pedirle a tu amado un beso, una caricia o cualquier cosa, mas durante la intimidad es especial decirle al oído lo que te gusta, lo que sientes-**

 **-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¿No te da vergüenza?-**

 **-Claro que no, es preciso, él debe saber que lo necesito, quiero hacerlo feliz, es indispensable que sepa que adoro sus besos y todo lo que hacemos para que su amor crezca, para que esté seguro de mi amor, por decirlo una vez no es para siempre, hay que reafirmarlo. También hay que demostrar afecto, abrazos besos y seducirlo, se nota que te cuesta con palabras, entonces intenta con acciones, tú sabes que cosas hacen que tu pareja se sienta deseoso y si no entonces solo intenta besarlo eso nunca falla, que sienta tu cuerpo-**

Lo que ella decía era verdad, mis padres solían ser tan cariñosos, pero esto es totalmente distinto somos hombres, no podemos estar… pero quiero que sea feliz, también yo lo necesito.

 **-Bueno, por qué no dejamos esto para mañana, me gustaría visitar a Taiki, quiero besarlo, lo extraño y usted a Tetsu-sempai-**

Accedí pues ella tenía razón, por esa razón ambos salimos rápidamente del laboratorio, mientras tanto en el camino pensaba que quizá debía ser un poco menos reprimido, pero me hacía sentir tan tonto pensar en hacer cualquier cosa para seducirlo, era repulsivo, contra la naturaleza y quería hacerlo a pesar de ello. Buscaba las llaves en mi mochila cuando el celular sonaba, para mi fortuna era él.

 **-Bienvenido Souichi te extrañe tanto-**

 **-Estoy en casa… Tet..Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Déjame ayudarte, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue?-**

 **-Nada importante, lo que sí quiero saber es que has hecho estos días tú en el nuevo empleo-**

 **-Bueno pasa y cenemos mientras te cuento, justo terminé de preparar las cosas y esperaba poder comer contigo-**

Extrañaba tanto tu conversación, era la primera vez que podíamos hablar como los buenos amigos que somos, mi corazón saltaba de alegría al explicarte todo lo que había pasado en los que solían ser nuestros experimentos, ahora que ya no tenías celos de Hikari también te podía hablar de ella. De igual manera me di cuenta que ese nuevo empleo tuyo te parecía tan gratificante.

Terminando la cena me dispuse a trabajar con mis informes de los experimentos, tu entre tanto limpiabas para luego bañarte. Las palabras de Hikari resonaban en mi cabeza ¿Debería tomar una ducha contigo? A pesar de que eran cosas que hacen las parejas me avergonzaba pensarlo siquiera, pero deseaba que tomaras mi cuerpo, desde aquel día que volví del viaje mis pensamientos rondaban a todo lo que tú eras o lo que hacías, me quemaba por dentro la espera de poder tenerte conmigo.

Miraba desilusionado que mi trabajo no avanzaba, mi concentración era prácticamente nula, pero no me daría por vencido, al ver que salías del baño supuse que me relajaría una ducha cosa que funcionaba, pero al volver a sentarme contigo deseaba lanzarme sobre ti, sentirte tan próximo era una tortura, nunca entendí eso que me decías sobre tontear y provocar deseo, pero tu sola presencia lo conseguía, no era propio sentir eso, sin embargo lo sentía. Justo cuando la frustración llegaba a un punto insoportable te levantaste:

 **-¿Por qué te vas tan repentinamente Morinaga?-**

 **-Es que yo quería leer un poco y poner música, para no molestarte me voy a mi cuarto-**

 **-No es necesario, yo no estoy viendo la televisión, si tú quieres puedes escuchar música aquí-**

 **-No es eso-**

 **-¿Entonces qué es?-**

 **-No es nada tienes razón ya regreso-**

Regresabas con música y un libro en la mano, me ponía ansioso todo esto pero aún trataba de seguir mi informe con poco éxito, la música parecía tranquilizarme un poco pero aun así comenzaba a tener pensamientos sucios, mi corazón saltaba, imaginaba escenas de nosotros, hasta que el cansancio me traía a la realidad:

 **-¿Souichi no te vas a dormir todavía?-**

 **-No, creo que me quedaré un poco más-**

 **-Está bien porque yo me muero de cansancio, nos vemos mañana-**

Se iba sin notarme, sin darme un beso, debía detenerlo lo seguí muy de cerca diciendo:

 **-Creo que continuaré con esto mañana, vámonos a dormir-**

Al escuchar eso se detuvo y choque con él, deseaba abrazarlo ahí mismo pero ya iríamos a la habitación, seguramente ahí me lo hará, antes de que pensara en más cosas él dijo:

 **-Voy a lavarme los dientes, en seguida te alcanzo-**

Se notaba su prisa por llegar a dormir conmigo, recordé que yo también debía lavarme los dientes así que regrese al baño y al abrir la puerta estaba tocándose, se masturbaba, me había quedado petrificado ¿Sería que ya no deseaba hacérmelo? De mis labios solo pude expresar con horror y algo de enojo:

 **-Morinaga…-**

Cerré inmediatamente la puerta y pensé detenidamente en lo que acontecía, debería hablar y preguntarle ¿Es posible que le guste tocarse y no el sexo? Si eso era verdad, ¿Por qué ahora? Antes dijo que deseaba hacerlo diario, si se masturbo quiere decir que ya no me hará nada. Eso debe ser lo mejor no debería tener esos pensamientos ¿Qué debo hacer? Tome uno de los libros y me metí a la cama, a los pocos minutos él llegaba cabizbajo y yo fingiendo leer, se metió bajo las cobijas dándome la espalda y hablo:

 **-Lo siento sempai, yo solo-**

 **-No tienes que justificarte, entiendo perfectamente descansa Morinaga-**

A pesar que creía era lo correcto, una parte de mí estaba totalmente decepcionada, otra noche más sin poder sentir al menos sus labios, ¿Será que está enojado?

El calor de tu cuerpo me inundaba, la sensación era absolutamente placentera, me envestías una y otra vez, lo que más me gustaba era como mi miembro rosaba tu abdomen era tan real junto con mis manos aferrándome a tu espalda en cada embestida. Cuando desperté no estabas a mi lado, y yo tenía una tremenda erección mojada, ese tipo de cosas no me habían pasado desde que era un adolescente, soñar contigo me indicaba lo que mi mente intentaba negar, que mi cuerpo te necesitaba a pesar de ser antinatural, yo te amaba y te deseaba.

Desayune algo molesto y frustrado, para pesadamente ir a la universidad, el trabajo acumulado que habíamos dejado pendiente el día anterior no nos hacía esperar, incluso el almuerzo fue ahí mismo, con tal de avanzar un poco. Las cosas se complicaban y nos faltaba ayuda, se hacía cada vez más tarde, entonces pensé que quizá Morinaga podría venir a ayudarnos, por lo cual le llamé para preguntar:

 **-¿Morinaga ya saliste del trabajo?-**

 **-Sí, estoy en la entrada del departamento ¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Bueno es que no te había comentado que hace unos días, el profesor Fukushima se llevó a Mika y Tadokoro a asistir en otros experimentos, por ello Hikari y yo no hemos terminado, nos hace falta un par de manos ¿Puedes venir?-**

 **-Por supuesto, enseguida estoy ahí-**

Al llegar Morinaga todo fue más fácil, ellos dos eran realmente buenos en lo que hacíamos, cuando estábamos por terminar Hikari expreso:

 **-Extraño a mi Taiki, me gustaría poder abrazarlo y darle un beso, no sé cómo ustedes pueden resistir tener a su pareja cerca sin mirar sus ojos deseando sentir esa dulce unión que se experimenta con un beso, es algo tan personal y profundo. En un beso se puede medir el amor, no sólo es la energía pasional que recorre ambos cuerpos en el momento de encontrarse placenteramente las lenguas, sino los latidos del corazón, el suave tacto y por supuesto el profundo sentimiento que los une-**

Cuando ella describía un beso recordé la sensación que extrañaba tanto, sus suaves labios posesionándose de mi corazón, me hacía desear profundamente besarlo a pesar de Hikari estaba con nosotros. Lo miré a los ojos y ahí estaba todo lo que mis pensamientos anhelaban, humedeció un poco sus labios y acercó su rostro al mío, pero se detuvo, fue en ese instante que no resistí más, tomando su bata para arrastrarlo hasta mi boca que se moría por probarlo finalmente. Una vez que mi cuerpo experimentaba estas sensaciones tan poderosas, decidí detenerme antes de que pudiera hacer algo que nos avergonzara.

 **-Sí que están llenos de pasión chicos, pareciera que no se han besado por días-**

 **-Eso es nuestro problema Hikari-**

Le había respondido pensando en que tenía razón y era mucho tiempo sin habernos besado, agache a cabeza avergonzado para mirar que de la bata de Morinaga se alzaba su erección, era más notoria de lo normal ¿Cómo podía estar en celo todo el tiempo? Si apenas ayer lo había descubierto liberándose. Me miró con preocupación, entonces decidí deshacerme de Hikari para reprender al idiota.

 **-Creo que es todo por hoy, esto lo meteré a los refrigeradores y tú puedes irte-**

 **-Está bien sempai, nos vemos, que se la pasen bien chicos-**

Esto debía ser un problema de adicción al sexo tal cual siempre pensé, no era posible que alguien se pusiera tan emocionado por un simple beso, incluso yo sentí un poco de calor pero era controlable.

 **-Morinaga no comprendo, de verdad eres un animal, es cierto que puede resultar… un poco… tu sabes… pero que se te vea tan notorio no lo concibo, además ayer estabas en el baño… ¿No te bastó?-**

 **-No lo resisto más sempai, desde que me fui a Hamatsu no he podido tocarme, llegaba muy cansado, me levantaba muy temprano y ayer cuando me viste simplemente me avergonzaste tanto que ya no pude concentrarme-**

 **-De modo que tú no te… por eso estas tan-**

 **-Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy, te veo en el departamento en la noche-**

 **-Vámonos juntos-**

 **-Deberías dejarme solo un poco de tiempo-**

 **-¡He dicho que nos vamos juntos y se acabó!-**

 **-Como te lo digo más claro sempai, necesito liberarme, quiero tener sexo contigo, pero sé que te molesta, por ello es mejor que mmmmnnn-**

Debí haber sabido que tú eras tan imbécil conteniéndote y haciéndome pensar que estabas extraño, como todas las veces besarnos así me ponía en un estado de desesperación para unirme a ti:

 **-¡Vámonos ahora!-**

 **-Entonces tu querías que yo…-**

 **-¿Por qué razón siempre tienes que explicarlo todo?-**

 **-No se trata de eso, es solo que desde que hicimos nuestro compromiso, quería darte espacio hasta saber que tú estabas dispuesto sin que yo te forzara ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-**

 **-Simplemente… yo no sé cómo decirlo-**

 **-Entonces vámonos, no puedo esperar más te necesito-**

En el departamento las caricias no esperaban más, los dulces besos llenaban nuestros corazones que ahora no necesitaban hablar, para expresar todo eso que los días pasados había sido contenido. El amor se sentía diferente, desde que aquella locura llenaba mi cabeza con Morinaga todo el tiempo, a pesar de que días atrás le había confesado mis sentimientos, ahora la intensidad de las caricias y el ardor del amor me sobrecogía, me causaba desesperación, tenía ganas de fundirme totalmente para ser uno.

Su desesperado instinto me tocaba todos los lugares que sabía me hacían enloquecer, incluso sus dedos que me relajaban parecían hacerlo nerviosamente pero con mucho amor. Notaba su impaciencia, ante cada gemido y con cada beso lo transportaba al total placer; se había contenido todos estos días aun estando a mi lado, todo para demostrarme que quiere mi felicidad, por lo cual ahora esperaba mi entrega y yo ansiaba concederla:

 **-Ya estoy listo, adelante-**

Saco sus dedos de mi interior y los remplazo poco a poco con su duro eje que se deslizaba suavemente, no necesitaba mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme desde que había experimentado con él en Fukuoka, pero Morinaga no lo sabía, de modo que comenzó con las envestidas lentamente. Cada suave toque sobre mi piel me hacía temblar con emoción, como nunca en toda la vida percibí jamás, era tan fuerte el sentimiento que no pude evitar expresar:

 **-Te amo Morinaga, te amo tanto que toda la vida no bastaría para demostrarlo-**

 **-Dímelo pero con mi nombre, quiero escucharlo Souichi mi vida-**

Las envestidas aumentaban su ritmo, fue cuando la pasión nublaba todo lo que yo era, para simplemente necesitar expresar lo que tú anhelabas oír:

 **-Tetsuhiro, te amo-**

 **-También te amo, te amaré por siempre-**

Había dicho en su última estocada tocando la parte más sensible dentro de mí, haciendo que de alguna forma mi cuerpo y el suyo fueran uno en mente y alma.

Las noches se volvieron nuestras, evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante tu lujuria o la mía todas las noches, pero sentir tu calor era algo irresistible. Despertar y encontrarte durmiendo, para escucharte decir mi nombre en nuestra casa y durante el sexo, era sin lugar a dudas las cosas más agradables que podía experimentar a tu lado.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de Hikari, recordaba que estos últimos siete años se fueron tan rápido, desde que había viajado entre realidades alternas y a través del tiempo, nuestro vínculo se volvió totalmente sólido. Por nada del mundo cambiaría esa experiencia de conocer en cuerpo y alma a todas tus partes, pero después de eso volvernos una pareja fue todavía más increíble, realmente el amor era la cosa más importante por conocer en la vida, puesto que luego que descubrí lo que sentía, no quise alejarme de ti. Hemos compartido la misma cama desde entonces y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, recuerdo todavía cuando mandaste comprar una cama enorme para poder dormir más cómodos, pero de alguna manera no la necesitábamos pues siempre amanecíamos abrazados en un rincón de la misma.

Estos años para nosotros el tiempo se había detenido, nunca percibí el pasar del tiempo, pues me encantaba compartirlo contigo, no obstante, todo a nuestro alrededor se movía. Conseguí mi doctorado y me convertí en investigador al lado de mi inseparable fastidiosa amiga Hikari, la cual se había casado al siguiente año con su amado Taiki, y dos años después daba a luz al pequeño Taiki junior, que había crecido bastante rápido; en ocasiones nos lo dejaba a cuidar mientras ellos salían, Morinaga era el que se hacía cargo, pero no puedo negar que es bonito cuidar un pequeño.

El evento que nos reunía era el cuarto cumpleaños del pequeño, por alguna razón verlo de esa edad me recordaba tanto a Morinaga niño, tan inocente y tierno que creyó que yo era su ángel, pero me gusta serlo y protegerlo de todos esos que lo han rechazado.

Mi querido Tetsuhiro a pesar de todo lo que había vivido parecía ser tan feliz, no cambiaba ni un poco, siempre sonriente, cariñoso, un total y completo idiota, pero lo amaba tal cual era. También era muy buen trabajador, pues en la Farmacéutica había llegado lejos, lo habían ascendido, puesto que ahora era jefe de una sección importante ahí, a pesar de sus responsabilidades, buscaba tiempo para ayudarnos en las investigaciones, se encargaba de los quehaceres, de hacer la comida, todo sin que lo viera quejarse, realmente era el hombre perfecto.

Al llegar a la fiesta, el pequeño Taiki corrió a abrazarnos:

 **-Tetsu-nii, Sou-nii, que bueno que llegan, tienen que ver mis regalos, vamos a jugar-**

 **-Espera Ta-kun ya suéltalos, vengan chicos les sirvo un trago-** Expresaba Hikari.

 **-No es justo ellos vienen a jugar conmigo mamá-**

 **-Yo voy contigo, vamos-**

 **-Gracias Tetsu-nii-**

 **-Dejemos que los niños jueguen Hikari vamos a beber-**

Miraba a Tetsuhiro jugando con unos cochecitos y recordaba de nuevo las horas jugando a su lado, aunque a veces fueron una tortura, me hacía tan feliz verlo sonreír y cada que Ta-kun me abrazaba recordaba también sus tiernos abrazos. Verlos jugando era como pensar en que él podría ser un excelente padre. En ese instante mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos:

 **-¿Que ocurre Sou-kun?-** Hoy te noto algo distante.

Por ello le respondí a Hikari con lo que salió de mi corazón:

 **-Es una lástima que tú puedas tener al pequeño Taiki, de alguna forma sé que es imposible pero me gustaría tener un pequeño Tetsuhiro para cuidar y proteger-**

 **-Hay amigo, lo siento, pero ya saben que ustedes son los geniales tíos de Ta-kun, estoy segura que los adora-**

.

Una semana después de esa fiesta, Hikari nos había citado en su casa de nuevo para darnos una noticia; aunque era bastante frecuente visitarla, me intrigaba su actitud toda la semana, parecía que algo tramaba, pero por más que le preguntaba no me explicaba nada al respecto.

La semana como siempre acababa rápidamente en nuestro ocupado mundo que no se detenía, el sábado llegaba para alistarnos e ir a la reunión con Hikari:

 **-¿Cuál crees que sea la noticia Souichi?-**

 **-Supongo que se irán de viaje y nos dejarán a Ta-kun otra vez-**

 **-¡Sería genial! Es tan lindo, ¿Qué no te gusta tenerlo aquí?-**

 **-Bueno no se trata de eso, es sólo que-**

Mi sonrisa me delataba, era bueno tener un niño corriendo y jugando con nosotros, le daba vida a nuestro departamento.

 **-Ya te vi, sonreíste, por eso te quiero, pareces duro pero adoras ese pequeño-**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo notar idiota, mejor vámonos, ya que nos deben estar esperando-**

Llegábamos a la casa de Hikari, nos sentaron algo serios en la sala, al pequeño Ta-kun lo mandaron a jugar a su cuarto, para hablar en privado:

 **-Chicos, Taiki y yo hemos pensado mucho en esto, sabemos que ustedes son una increíble pareja, como nosotros merecen tener la felicidad con la que hemos sido bendecidos, por ello decidimos que si ustedes lo quieren yo puedo tener un bebe para ustedes-**

 **-¡EHHH!-**


	13. Nuestro amor para cuatro

**CAPÍTULO 13: NUESTRO AMOR PARA CUATRO**

 **.**

 **-Chicos, Taiki y yo hemos pensado mucho en esto, sabemos que ustedes son una increíble pareja, tal como nosotros, merecen tener la felicidad con la que hemos sido bendecidos, por ello decidimos que si ustedes lo quieren yo puedo tener un bebé para ustedes-**

 **-¡EHHH!-**

Gritamos Tetsuhiro y yo al unísono, impactados por la extraña noticia.

 **-¿Necesitan una bebida?-** Nos preguntó el esposo de Hikari.

 **-Dejen que les explique: Taiki como saben es médico y tiene una clínica de fertilidad con algunos de sus amigos, por ello lo pensamos y como nosotros no deseamos tener más niños pero a Ta-kun le hacen falta un primo para jugar, pensamos en que si ustedes quieren puedo cuidarles a un pequeño dentro de mí, por nueve meses-**

 **-Pero Hikari-chan no sería muy difícil para ti concebir y luego regalar a tu bebé-**

 **-No se trata de regalarlo, sino que él bebé no sería mío sino de ustedes, yo solo les hago el regalo de cuidarlo nueve meses, para después ser la tía más feliz del mundo-**

 **-¿Harías eso por nosotros? Hikari-chan gracias, no sabes lo que significaría algo así para nosotros-**

Morinaga abrazaba a Hikari con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo mismo no podía creer el gran regalo, un pequeño Tetsuhiro que llevaría todo nuestro amor.

 **-Muy bien y entonces él que será el papá genéticamente, lo quiero ver el lunes en la clínica junto con Hikari-**

 **-Será sempai-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, yo quiero que seas tú-**

 **-Pero yo quiero un bebé con cabello plateado como tú, con tu mal carácter y con tus bellos ojos-**

Escucharte decir eso me hacía notar que lo que yo más quería era un bebé como tú, era imperioso decirlo de la forma en la que tú lo entendieras, aun si eso me hacía decir cosas difíciles:

 **-De ninguna manera, Hikari hace esto por mí, yo le dije que quería un pequeño Tetsuhiro, con tu paciencia y tu dulzura-**

 **-¿No pueden ser dos cariño? Ellos no van a decidir-**

 **-Bueno es más pesado para ti todo el proceso de gestación, pero tienes razón y esta discusión no llegará a ninguna parte. Entonces los espero a los tres el lunes en la clínica-**

 **-No puede ser ¡Vamos a ser padres Souichi!-**

Me abrazaba con fuerza y sin pensarlo me beso frente a ellos, yo también estaba realmente feliz por lo cual en vez de regañarlo lo bese y abrace con toda la felicidad que sentía dentro de mí. No había mejor amiga que Hikari, era tan bueno tenerla en nuestra vida.

 **-No lo olviden, el lunes en la clínica, además hasta la consulta no pueden masturbarse ni tener sexo, para que las muestras sean de calidad-**

 **-Sou-kun vas a tener que amarrar a Tetsu-kun-** Expresó Hikari riendo.

 **-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan indiscreta Hikari?-** Le contesté.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta ser lunes, la emoción que sentía era tan grande, nuestra felicidad se multiplicaría y seríamos una familia de cuatro, no podíamos esperar a que llegaran los bebés que aún no son concebidos. El lunes por la mañana, ambos listos nos fuimos por Hikari y luego a la clínica.

 **-Hola mi amor te extrañaba-** Expresaba Hikari a su esposo que absurdamente no había visto en unas horas.

 **-Y yo a ti mi vida-** Le respondió Taiki con un beso, para luego mirarnos y decirnos **: -Muy bien síganme, primero que nada necesito unas muestras-** Nos guió hasta donde estaba una enfermera a la que le dijo:

 **-Señorita Tanaka ellos vienen para una muestra de semen, ya sabe que hacer-**

 **-Por supuesto Kimura sensei, yo me encargo-**

Con un par de vasos de plástico en la mano nos preguntó:

 **-Ustedes son homosexuales ¿no? Es que no tengo material de ese tipo por aquí-**

Es pregunta me había hecho sentir tan ridículo pero no podía contestar nada pues discriminaría a Morinaga, el cual me miró y dijo:

 **-Él no es gay, quizá algo común le pueda ser útil, por mí no se preocupe-**

 **-Bueno tengo revistas o videos-**

La pregunta era tan vergonzosa y más aún, delante de Tetsuhiro.

 **-Videos-**

Le respondí con toda la pena del mundo en mis hombros, no tenía idea de cómo se vería algo así, nunca fui una persona muy sexual hasta que comenzamos a tener una relación. Además nunca tuve la necesidad de masturbarme teniéndolo a él de amante.

 **-Rubias, morenas, negras, asiáticas-**

 **-Por el amor de dios, lo que sea está bien-**

Nos mostró dos habitaciones contiguas y dijo:

 **-Cuando terminen, los espero ahí en la sala de enfermeras, no deben usar cremas y nada que pueda comprometer la muestra-**

Entre a esa enorme habitación y me temblaban las manos, esto era con la finalidad de tener un niño, así que debía hacerlo y relajarme. Coloque el DVD en la reproductora y simplemente me pareció tan grotesco que no podía concentrarme, me causaba irritación pensar que se veía tan falso, tan gráfico y desagradable. Me preocupaba pensar que era lo que debía hacer para relajarme, el único que podía llevarme a tener un orgasmo rápidamente sería mi compañero que estaba en la habitación contigua. Por ello decidí marcar su celular el cual sonó un par de veces hasta que:

 **-Tetsuhiro-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Souichi? ¿No estas al lado? ¿Todo está bien?-**

 **-Nada está bien, simplemente no logro hacer que se me levante, estoy muy nervioso, ¿Crees que pueda ir a donde estás tú?-**

 **-Claro, aquí te espero-**

A hurtadillas abría la puerta y no vi a nadie, entonces me pase a la habitación contigua junto con mi vaso de plástico.

 **-Hay Souichi eres tan tierno, realmente no te puedes concentrar sin mí-**

 **-Es culpa tuya, por tantas cosas que me has hecho, ya no puedo pensar en hacer algo así sin ti idiota-**

 **-Ven aquí, voy a hacer que olvides este problema-**

Me sujeto la mano y retiro el vaso que sostenía temblorosamente, luego me tomó dulcemente por la cintura para besarme calmadamente mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, su cálida boca me prendía al instante, como todas las veces yo le pertenecía.

 **-Relájate Souichi vamos a hacer a nuestros bebés con amor-**

Sin esperar a mi respuesta reanudó los besos y con suavidad paso su mano sobre mi entrepierna, todavía sin desabrochar mis pantalones me tocaba entre sus ardientes besos, detuvo nuestro beso para bajar sobre mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis tetillas sobre mi camisa.

 **-¿Sabes que pensaba hace rato antes de que me marcaras? Pensaba en esto-**

Al decir eso saco su propio miembro y puso mi mano sobre él, para continuar diciendo:

 **-Vamos tócame-**

Sin querer detenerme comencé a mover mi mano, entonces saco el mío para frotarlo él, en medio de la cálida unión de nuestros labios, las piernas me temblaban de la excitación, por ello nos sentamos en el sillón de aquel cuarto y se puso frente a mi reanudado los movimientos con su mano, por lo cual yo correspondí sujetando su eje de nuevo entre las mías.

 **-Más rápido ... ahhh... así... me encantas-**

Continuabas con más besos sin dejar de mover tu mano, hasta que la sensación se hizo tan fuerte que viste mis intenciones de correrme, por lo que tomaste el vaso de plástico y lo pusiste para que cumpliera su función, sin quererlo el placer me había hecho detener mi propia mano que estaba sobre tu eje. Cuando recuperé el sentido me dijiste:

 **-¿Ahora tú me ayudarás? Ya sabes qué quiero, bésame Souichi-**

Agarraste el otro vaso y me lo entregaste con la finalidad de que yo supiera lo mismo que tu notaste en mí, cosa que me ponía algo nervioso, por ello me abrazaste y juntaste más nuestro cuerpos.

 **-Oh… si sempai… aaaahhh… Souichi te amo… ya casi…ahhhh…. mmmmmmnnn-**

Era tan extraño y excitante sentir como te deshacías de placer entre mis brazos, habíamos hecho el amor sin que tú fueras dentro de mí. Estos últimos años me habías enseñado tantas cosas sobre amor y sexo, desde mis extrañas aventuras por el tiempo contigo en Fukuoka que me acostumbré a que mi cuerpo te pidiera esas atenciones frecuentemente, por ello nuestra vida sexual se había hecho verdaderamente satisfactoria para ti y aunque lo negara para mí también lo era.

Mientras nos reponíamos para salir de esa habitación Morinaga me besaba y abrazaba con mucha ternura.

 **-Hay que irnos, ya sabes que yo no debería estar aquí-**

 **-Tienes razón sempai, vamos-**

Entregamos las muestras a la enfermera y luego de guardarlas nos llevó con Kimura-san:

 **-Kimura sensei sus pacientes ya nos entregaron la muestra-**

 **-Muy bien señorita Tanaka, muchísimas gracias. Ahora tienen que ir los tres con la psicóloga del lugar, necesitamos evaluarlos para ver si pueden con esa responsabilidad, tú también cariño tienes que ir con ellos-**

 **-Mitzuki-san te los encargo yo voy a revisar algunas cosas-**

 **-Claro Taiki-san, déjamelos a mí-**

 **-Maeda Mitzuki adelante por favor-**

 **-Morinaga Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-A mí ya me conoces Mitzuki-**

 **-Claro Hikari que gusto verte-**

 **-Bien, primero debo comenzar por preguntar algunas cosas sobre ustedes, este tipo de decisiones no son fáciles por eso requieren estas asesorías, es necesario antes de que comencemos con un procedimiento tan delicado, el analizar si realmente podrán con una responsabilidad de este tipo. En primer lugar vamos a platicar un poco sobre ustedes: ¿Cómo y por qué Hikari les sugirió esto?-**

 **-Resulta que Sou-kun me comentó que le gustaría tener un pequeño Tetsuhiro, por ello pensé que después de todos estos años ellos también merecen ser una familia más grande, son una buena pareja, cuidan a mi pequeño Ta-kun bastante bien-**

 **-Es verdad Hikari-san, es una excelente razón, pero sabes una cosa, para ti no va a ser nada fácil llevar una vida nueve meses y luego simplemente dársela a alguien más, además de que en casos de madres sustitutas no se recomienda amamantar a los recién nacidos para no generar un vínculo, pero en el caso de ustedes donde ella es su amiga yo recomendaría que uses extractores de leche y diariamente les lleves algunas botellas, pues a los niños les beneficia mucho la leche materna, ya saben por las defensas y vitaminas. Pero dime Hikari ¿Estás dispuesta a entregar a los bebés?-**

 **-No se trata de que nunca los vuelva a ver, yo voy a ser su tía como ellos son tíos de Ta-kun, también los voy a amar, pero sus padres siempre van a ser ellos y lo de la leche materna no creo que sea molestia, así le hacíamos con Ta-kun cuando me iba a trabajar, mi madre cuando lo cuidaba se quedaba con las botellas y se las iba dando-**

 **-Muy bien Hikari al parecer contigo no tengo problemas, solo platicaremos un poco otro día, para estar bien seguros. Ahora ustedes dos ¿Desde cuándo son una pareja?-**

 **-Bueno, sempai y yo llevamos como siete años juntos-**

 **-¿Le dices sempai? ¿No deberías decirle su nombre después de siete años de relación?-**

 **-Bueno es que lo conocí en la universidad, era mi sempai, ahora es difícil quitarme la costumbre, además es algo privado y especial decirnos por nuestro nombre, a nuestras familias no les hemos dicho nada sobre nuestra relación-**

Estaba algo aterrado de escuchar a Morinaga hablar de nosotros tan francamente con alguien extraño, pero sabía que era necesario si queríamos una familia, me incomodaba sobremanera el que esa mujer supiera cosas tan personales de nosotros.

 **-Así que sus familias no saben que son una pareja, eso me dice que no han intentado casarse, aquí en Japón sería la adopción de un adulto, en otro país si sería una boda ¿Ya han pensado en ello?-**

 **-No pienso que sea algo preciso casarnos, de esta manera somos tan felices, con los bebés pues serán dos, así que cada uno puede llevar un apellido distinto-**

 **-¿Pero no creen que para un niño será extraño tener a su hermano con un apellido distinto?-**

 **-Mire Maeda-san, yo cuidaba a mis hermanos menores por muchos años cuando mi madre murió y mi padre se iba frecuentemente de viaje, nunca pensé que el apellido fuera lo que nos unía, crecimos juntos y yo siempre los he protegido. Desde pequeños mi madre nos enseñó que ser hermanos era cuidar, querer y proteger incondicionalmente-**

 **-Excelente respuesta, es verdad no requieren casarse. Solo les voy a pedir que se hablen por sus nombres, el hablarse de manera formal los hace parecer distantes y los niños son muy susceptibles ante este tipo de cosas. Tengo otra pregunta ¿Por qué razón sus familias no saben que son pareja? ¿Además conviven con sus familias frecuentemente? Si es el casó ¿Al visitar a las familias van juntos como amigos o van separados?-**

 **-Por mi parte, mis padres prácticamente me corrieron al saber que soy gay, de modo que no he hablado con ellos desde hace años. Solo tengo un hermano mayor con el cual tengo poca comunicación, el da por hecho mi relación con sem…Souichi-**

 **-Interesante, yo comprendo ese tipo de situaciones, en ese caso no es bueno comentarles a las familias pues solo complican los problemas para los pequeños. En tu caso Tatsumi-san, explícanos como es con tu familia-**

 **-Bueno yo tengo una familia algo empalagosa, un hermano que vive con su esposo en Estados Unidos y una hermana que estudia la universidad.**

 **-O sea que tienes un hermano gay y tú también lo eres…mmmm interesante-**

 **-Yo no soy gay es solo que Morinaga y yo-**

 **\- Esto sí me parece extraño Tatsumi-san, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso de ser gay o no?-**

 **-Maeda-sensei es que Souichi se ha encontrado con malas personas que por coincidencia eran homosexuales, por ello adquirió un prejuicio, pero no creo que en realidad le moleste, después de todo tenemos siete años juntos-**

Escuchando a Morinaga, me daba cuenta que sabía expresarse muy correctamente para no explicar detalles que me hubieran hecho golpearlo.

 **-Entiendo, entonces Tatsumi-san, como es la relación con tus hermanos y por lo que he escuchado con tu padre-**

 **-Tomoe que vive lejos, viene de vez en cuando a la casa de mi tía Matsuda donde nos reunimos-**

 **-¿Morinaga-san que hace cuando se reúne tu familia?-**

 **-Morinaga nos acompaña en las festividades, como un amigo-**

 **-¿Te agrada convivir con tu familia y te llevas bien con ellos?-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, son muy buenos hermanos y también el viejo se preocupa por nosotros a pesar de la distancia-**

 **-¿Distancia?-**

 **-Es que es un investigador de insectos y suele viajar mucho, siempre procuramos reunirnos algunas veces por año-**

 **-Creo que si van a empezar una nueva familia de cuatro deberían decir esta noticia a la familia de Tatsumi-san, pues seguramente les darán la bienvenida a los tres, con tres me refiero a los bebés y Morinaga-san-**

 **-Ese es nuestro problema no lo cree-**

 **-Relájate sempai, no seas grosero, ella solo quiere ayudar-**

 **-No se moleste Tatsumi-san, es solo que su nueva familia no debe esconder la verdad, sus futuros bebés no merecen algo como eso, además será un lindo detalle que hará feliz a su pareja, ¿Verdad Morinaga-san? Solo piénselo-**

 **-Maeda-sensei ¿Qué pasa cuando pregunten por su mamá? ¿O sobre nosotros como una pareja de dos hombres?-**

 **-Deben decirles que es algo normal, que el género no es importante cuando encuentras el amor. Además como son una pareja de dos hombres será difícil para los pequeños el entender que son igual que todas las familias, por ello deben ser más cariñosos delante de sus niños, tienen que besarse y decirse palabras cariñosas, con la finalidad que vean que hacen cosas comunes entre las parejas-**

Morinaga no respondió ante su sugerencia por ello me percate que le parece buena idea, tanto eso como lo comentarle a la familia este asunto, creo que tienen razón, si vamos a ser padres tienen derecho de saberlo aunque no me gusta la idea. Después de bastante charla nos despedimos, sin embargo no sería la última vez que veríamos a esa mujer, la muy miserable prácticamente nos obligaría a tomar un curso de cuidados infantiles que ella imparte a los futuros padres, era obligatoria nuestra asistencia pues Hikari fue quien lo sugirió. De cierta forma me tranquilizaba saber que nos enseñarían a cuidar a los pequeños, pues un niño requiere bastantes cuidados. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que hicieran las fertilizaciones in vitro junto con la introducción de los ovocitos en Hikari, en espera de que resultara exitosa, pero la clínica tenía bastante experiencia así que seguramente no tendrían ningún problema.

Después de aquella consulta con la psicóloga, procuramos hablarnos con nuestros nombres para tener más confianza en nuestro trato ahora que seríamos una familia. Pasando un par de semanas llegaba Hikari con Ta-kun para que lo cuidáramos:

 **-Hola Sou-kun, les traigo a mi bebé como les dije, ¿Podemos pasar? ¿Está Tetsu-kun?**

 **-Si adelante, él está en la cocina haciendo unas galletas para Ta-kun-**

 **-Siiii galletas, ¿Puedo ir por las galletas mami?-**

 **-No, te digo que debes esperar a que te inviten y no pedir-**

 **-¿Sou-nii verdad que puedo?-**

 **-No sé si ya estén pero ve a ver-**

Una vez adentro, mientras Ta-kun se precipitaba donde Tetsuhiro:

 **-Chicos necesito que estén los dos aquí un momento-**

 **-En un segundo voy es que debo sacar las galletas o se quemarán-** Expresaba Tetsuhiro desde la cocina.

 **-Muy bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué necesitas Hikari?-**

 **-¡Qué creen chicos estoy embarazada! Hoy me hice la prueba y salió positiva, en un par de semanas harán el ultrasonido y nos dirán si los dos bebés lograron quedarse en el útero, si desean acompañarme la cita es dentro de un mes más o menos-**

 **-Por supuesto que iremos, ¿Verdad Souichi?-**

 **-Pero claro-**

Tetsuhiro se había lanzado a abrazarme, todavía no sabía que pasaba pues me había quedado congelado, no comprendía todavía la noticia, sentía que de mis ojos las lágrimas caían, entonces dije:

 **-¡Vamos a ser padres Tetsuhiro! ¡Seremos una familia!-**

Luego miré a Hikari y los tres nos abrazamos, en ese momento Ta-kun corrió y dijo:

 **-¡SIIII ABAZOOO!-**

Con la tierna voz infantil nos abrazó de las piernas a todos. Una vez que nos separamos Tetsuhiro le dijo:

 **-Hikari no tienes idea lo que significa para nosotros esto, estaremos en deuda por el resto de nuestras vidas contigo-**

 **-Si un día necesitas cualquier favor sabes que te ayudaremos-** Le dije con seriedad.

 **-No se preocupen me basta con que de vez en cuando me cuiden a mi nene; de hecho me da gusto poder traer al mundo nuevas vidas que sé que serán muy bien recibidas y cuidadas por mis mejores amigos. Además Ta-kun tendrá unos nuevos primos para jugar-**

 **-¡Siii! Mami tendé nuevos amigos-**

Desde que Hikari nos había dado la noticia, me causaba miedo que trabajara conmigo en medio de tantas sustancias peligrosas que pudieran dañar a los tres, yo procuraba realizar el trabajo con las sustancias, además de sentirme responsable por sus malestares constantes, la pobre no dejaba el sanitario en las mañanas. Tetsuhiro por su parte preparaba almuerzos saludables totalmente balanceados para Hikari, cosa que a veces le causaban ascos, pero la mayoría procuraba hacer cosas muy tranquilas que le asentaban el estómago.

Los días pasaron y al fin pudimos ir a la primera cita donde podríamos saber si realmente eran dos bebés, puesto que nos advirtieron que sólo podría ser uno.

 **-Souichi me muero de ganas por saber, tantos días esperando y al fin sabremos-**

 **-Relájense chicos todo va a estar bien, a mí es a la que le van a hacer exámenes y vean como estoy calmada-**

No lo dije pero estaba totalmente emocionado como nunca en toda mi vida, conocería a mi bebé, o a nuestros bebés si teníamos suerte, mi corazón latía, sentía que las cosas iban muy lentas, debíamos saber ya. Hikari se puso una bata y se subió a una mesa, le pusieron gel en su abdomen y su esposo movía la sonda manual viendo la pantalla, hasta que dijo:

 **-Felicidades, ahora pueden estar seguros, van a ser dos bebés, sobre el sexo todavía no es posible determinarlo pero en unos meses más podremos saber-**

 **-No puedo creerlo todavía, nuestros bebés son esos puntos extraños ¿Verdad?-** Respondí con un nudo en mi garganta.

 **-SI miren, esto de aquí y esto de acá. ¿Quieren una foto?-**

 **-Pero claro-** Expresaba Tetsuhiro con emoción.

Ahora que teníamos la seguridad de ser papás, Tetsuhiro ocupaba nuestros fines de semana en compras de objetos de bebés, dos cunas, un carrito doble para paseos, mamilas, pañales, y ahora veíamos la posibilidad de comprar una casa. No quería decirlo tan pronto pero el terreno donde estaba la casa de mi madre podríamos usarlo, pero para ello tenía que hablar con la familia, cosa que me resultaba incómodo. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas hasta que cierto día en la universidad tome el celular y le marque al viejo:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Viejo cuanto tiempo, necesito decirte tres cosas importantes-**

 **-Sou-kun que gusto, ¿Qué ocurre? Dime hijo-**

 **-Bueno padre, yo quería decirlas en persona pero no creo poder, así que lo haré así. En primer lugar te quería comentar que tengo bastantes años con una pareja y ahora vamos a tener dos bebés. Lo último es si me permites usar el terreno de la casa de mamá para construir una casa para nuestra nueva familia-**

 **-…-**

 **-Viejo… ¿Estás ahí?-**

 **-Si aquí estoy, haber déjame ver si entiendo, te casaste y tu esposa está embarazada-**

 **-No-**

 **-Y si tu estas con una pareja que pasó con Morinaga-san-**

 **-Él es mi pareja-**

 **-Si él es tu pareja entonces ¿Cómo pueden tener bebés?-**

 **-Mi amiga Hikari los tendrá por nosotros, ¿Pero dime como sabías que Morinaga tenía algo que ver conmigo?-**

 **-Era muy obvio hijo, siempre estaba en las reuniones con la familia, además tú lo miras como yo miraba a tu madre, y él te cuida como la cosa más preciada que hay en su vida-**

 **-Hay viejo no digas cosas tan tontas-**

 **-Pero explícame hijo ¿Cuándo nacen los bebés?-**

 **-Bueno a penas Hikari tiene menos tres meses de embarazo, así que faltan poco más de seis meses para que lleguen los bebés-**

 **-¡Es una excelente noticia! Mira hijo voy a convocar a reunión familiar en cuanto Tomoe pueda, yo me ajustaré a lo que él diga, e iré a Japón para platicar sobre estas nuevas noticias a todos, espero verlos a ti y a tu esposo en la reunión-**

 **-No es mi esposo, yo no soy gay-**

 **-Hay Sou-kun no tienes que ser testarudo, tienes una relación con un hombre, tendrán una familia y todavía niegas ser gay-**

 **-Eso es un asunto personal-**

 **-No te preocupes hijo, en fin, usa el terreno y construye tu casa, no te preocupes tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti y feliz de que alguien pueda vivir de nuevo en aquel lugar que ella amo-**

 **-Gracias viejo y disculpa por tardar tanto en avisarte pero… bueno me tengo que ir adiós-**

Le colgué antes de que me hiciera decir cosas vergonzosas, ahora solo faltaba decirle a Tetsuhiro que ya tendríamos un lugar para hacer nuestra casa.

 **-Te escuche Sou-kun, le contaste a tu padre. ¿Esas cosas no deberían ser en persona?-**

 **-Es que él está de viaje como ya te había contado-**

 **-Fuiste muy cobarde-**

 **-Ya cállate Hikari, es que no los conoces son tan encimosos, nos van a avergonzar con sus preguntas. Además me acaba de amenazar con convocar a reunión familiar, así que de todas formas no me salvaré-**

 **-Hay amigo, no es algo malo solo quieren celebrar y compartir tu nueva felicidad. Cuando anunciamos a las familias que Ta-kun venía en camino fue increíble, todos estaban realmente felices, nos hicieron regalos, nos llenaron de buenos deseos y ya vez hasta nos ayudaron a hacer de niñera-**

 **-Maldición, creo que tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, los bebés no se cuidan solos mientras trabajo, creo que voy a requerir un horario más flexible y una guardería-**

 **-No te preocupes, ustedes verán y se podrán organizar, por ejemplo aquí en el laboratorio te puedo cubrir unas horas en las mañanas como tú lo hacías cuando tuve a mi bebé y Tetsu-kun sale a las cinco de trabajar, entonces no estarán mucho tiempo sin ustedes esos bebés, todo saldrá bien-**

Las horas eran lentas cuando en mi cabeza había cosas que deseaba contarte, a pesar de los años, la extraña sensación de pertenencia no se había perdido y me moría de ganas por contarte las buenas y malas noticias. Por fin al llegar al departamento:

 **-Llegas temprano Souichi-**

 **-Es que… tenía hambre ¿Ya está la cena?-**

 **-Claro, vamos a cenar-**

Una vez que comimos yo lo miraba con ganas de decirle todo pero me avergonzaba pensar en contarle que mi padre ya sabía sobre nuestra relación, sin embargo tú siempre fuiste muy intuitivo:

 **-¿Sucede algo Souichi? Al parecer hay algo que me quieres decir desde hace rato pero no has encontrado el valor aún. ¿Será que tienes ganas de irnos temprano a la cama?-**

 **-Tetsuhiro tu solo piensas en sexo, tantos años y sigues igual de mmmmmnn-**

Me besabas precipitadamente sin esperar a que dijera nada más.

 **-Si no es eso, entonces que es lo que me quieres decir-**

 **-No es nada, me voy a tomar una ducha-**

Acababa de entrar a la tina cuando irrumpiste sorpresivamente.

 **-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?-**

 **-Yo tenía ganas de tomar una ducha también y sacarte la verdad-**

Sin esperar más, estabas desnudo lavando tu cuerpo frente a mí.

 **-Eres un descarado, que te hace pensar que te pondré atención simplemente me quedare aquí y te ignoraré-**

A pesar de mis palabras fingía cerrar los ojos pero no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo tan ardiente que hacía tantas cosas conmigo, pensaba que después de todo, no sería una mala idea un rato de diversión, cosa que no le reconocería, simplemente le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Una vez que se había lavado dijo:

 **-Hazte aún lado-**

Metió sus pies en la tina y solo encogí los míos, la tina no era tan grande como para que cupiéramos de esa forma ambos, por lo cual insistió:

 **-Anda date la vuelta y déjame entrar contigo-**

 **-Yo llegue primero, déjame en paz-**

 **-Por favor déjame entrar y mañana te hago tu platillo favorito-**

Fingiendo molestia me gire para que bajara y sus piernas quedaran a mis lados, me sujeto suavemente, comenzando a besar mi espalda, era una completa delicia sentir sus caricias, sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en todos mis lugares sensibles hasta que sujetó mi miembro y lo estimulaba lentamente hasta provocarme una erección.

 **-Ya lo vez, te gusta, levántate un poco quiero penetrarte-**

 **-Pero que dices, eso no es posible y menos así nada más, me voy de aquí-**

 **-A dónde vas, no te vayas Souichi no me dejes así-**

Tome una toalla y salí del baño hasta nuestra recámara, secaba mi cabello sabiendo que vendrías detrás de mí. Salvajemente me abrazaste por detrás y retiraste la toalla que me cubría, me giraste llenando de besos mi boca. Sin poder evitarlo mis gemidos se escapaban mientras me recostabas sobre la cama, tu boca marcaba los besos descendiendo desde mi cuello hasta mis tetillas, me tenías rogando de placer, necesitaba sentir más cada vez, pero tú lo sabías y me hacías esperar, poco a poco tu lengua caliente marcaba un camino hasta casi tocar mi duro miembro que anhelaba ser devorado por tu boca, una vez que llegaste ahí, con tus dedos tocabas un poco mientras lamías mis bolas, cosa que me estaba enloqueciendo, luego usaste uno de tus dedos llenos con mi semilla para introducirlo en mi entrada.

 **-agghhh-**

La intrusión se sentía bastante bien, por lo que procediste a succionar mi eje que estaba muy necesitado, levanté la vista y pude ver como derramabas saliva hasta tus dedos para meter ahora dos, cosa que me excitaba de solo pensarlo, una vez que los metiste encontrabas hábilmente ese lugar magnífico, entre succiones y movimientos con tus dedos me tenías a tu merced, el calor se acumulaba en todo mi cuerpo cuando de pronto te detuviste a preguntar:

 **-Ahora dime que cosa me ocultas o no continuare-**

 **-Pero que dices imbécil-**

 **-aaaahh-**

Metía nuevamente sus dedos apretando la sensible zona, lo cual me trastornaba.

 **-Sé que hay algo importante que no me has dicho, vamos dímelo y te haré venir-**

 **-Le dije a mi padre todo-**

 **-¿Todo?-**

 **-Si maldición ya sigue… mmmmnnn-**

 **-¿Sobre nosotros?-**

 **-Sí y sobre nuestros bebés-**

 **-Es magnífico, gracias mi vida-**

 **-Ahora cumple miserable-**

Tomo su propio pene llenándolo con más saliva y lo metió en una estocada que me dolió pero casi hace que me corra, la sensación de ser llenado por su miembro era increíble, no podía resistir el tenerlo adentro sin que se moviera para que me acostumbrara, por lo cual le dije:

 **-Ya muévete-**

Con movimientos lentos orientaba poco a poco los desplazamientos para frotar mi punto especial con sus embestidas.

 **-¿Ahí?-**

 **-Si… aaaah…más rápido-**

 **-No, todavía no, dime ¿Hay algo más que te faltara explicar?-**

 **-Gusano maldito…ngh… La casa de mi madre… podemos construirla…ah..ah-**

Sus envestidas aceleraron, la sensación bombeaba a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo y se concentraba cada vez más en mi pene que parecía iba a estallar en cualquier momento, notabas las pulsaciones placenteras sobre tu miembro, puesto que estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, por ello tomaste mi eje en tus manos y me besaste para aumentar mi sensación hasta que no pude más, retorciendo todo mi cuerpo y obligándote a venirte conmigo mientras ahogadamente entre nuestros besos gemíamos.

Eras tan bueno haciendo eso que me hacías olvidar que me sacaste la información de una manera tan poco ortodoxa, nunca podría admitir que me encantaba que me torturaras con el placer, pues al venirme era como llegar al cielo y regresar.

La mañana siguiente me despertaba y tú parecías pensativo pero con una gran sonrisa:

 **-Buenos días-** Dije levantándome de tu lado.

 **-Buenos días, espera no te vayas todavía. Ayer le dijiste a tu padre sobre nosotros pero sabes algo, siempre he querido su bendición, crees que sería posible que hablara con él-**

 **-Desafortunadamente habrá una reunión familiar para hablar sobre nosotros y los bebés, ahí podrás hacer tus tontas cursilerías-**

 **-¿No te molesta que lo haga?-**

 **-Qué más da-**

 **-Gracias Souichi, contigo cada día que pasa soy más feliz-**

Era imposible enojarme, tus palabras me conmovían, pues deseaba fervientemente que fueras feliz.

El día de la reunión llegaba con algo de enfado para mí, las cosas eran vergonzosas pues nos reunió a todos incluyendo a Hikari para conocer a la amiga que haría el gran regalo. Una vez que nos encontrábamos en la sala saludándonos escuche:

 **-Ya que estamos todos, reunidos Souichi tiene algo que decir-**

Expresaba mi viejo, a lo cual yo no respondería sino Tetsuhiro, pues así habíamos acordado para mí fortuna:

 **-Soujin-san, su hijo Souichi y yo estamos juntos y queremos su bendición-**

 **-Por supuesto que si, bienvenido a la familia, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, espero que sean muy felices-**

 **-Muchas gracias señor-**

 **-Algo más que tengan que decir-**

 **-Si por supuesto, vamos a ser padres, gracias a nuestra amiga Hikari que lleva a nuestros bebés-**

Todos en la familia nos felicitaban y abrazaban; Kanako y Tomoe corrieron a llenar de preguntas a Hikari sobre los bebés. Morinaga por su parte fue a disculparse con papá mientras yo seguía sonrojado por lo cual la tía Matsuda se acercó a mí y me dijo:

 **-De alguna manera pensé que ustedes tenían algo especial, pero no pensé que tan personal, me da gusto por ti, a tu mamá le hubiera gustado conocer a tu compañero, es un buen hombre, y ahora serán unos excelentes padres. No olvides que si necesitan ayuda con los bebés me tienen a mí-**

 **-Gracias Tía-**

Kanako y Tomoe no pudieron evitar regañarme en cuanto dejaron de platicar con Hikari:

 **-Eres tan malo Nii-san siempre negando que Morinaga fuera tu novio y ahora hasta bebés nos anuncias-** Dijo Kanako

 **-Es verdad, me regañabas por estar con Kurokawa y tú también salías con un hombre-** Reclamaba Tomoe.

 **-Miren es que en realidad esos asuntos solo me conciernen a mí y a Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Pues no es verdad hermano, ahora vamos a ser tíos y quiero conocer a mis sobrinos y jugar con ellos-**

 **-Ya déjenme en paz-**

Me fastidiaban sus preguntas, puesto que eran cosas que no les correspondían, mi relación o mis hijos eran solo míos, pero agradecía de cierta forma su interés y la felicidad que todo el mundo tenía por mis grandes noticias.

.

POV MORINAGA

Había decidido hablar a solas con el padre de Souichi para disculparme por nunca decirle sobre nosotros:

 **-Señor Tatsumi, yo quería disculparme por nunca haber dicho nada, de alguna forma tenía algo de miedo que por mi culpa su hijo lo decepcionara como yo lo hice con mis padres-**

 **-Mira no tienes que llamarme tan formal, ahora eres mi nuevo hijo, puedes llamarme padre o Soujin, como tu gustes. Además de ninguna forma me ha decepcionado mi hijo, mira lo que ha logrado por seguir su corazón, tiene un excelente esposo y va a ser papá, simplemente no sé cómo es que te enamoraste de mi hijo, pero me da tanto gusto que así sea, espero que sean felices por el resto de sus vidas-**

 **-Gracias padre, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz-**

El padre de Souichi me abrazaba, mejor dicho, mi nuevo padre me abrazaba, se sentía tan hermoso ser parte de una familia tan amorosa, todos celebraban y nos llevarían de compras para regalarnos muchas cosas para los bebés.

Mientras Kanako me hacía mil preguntas sobre nosotros, pude ver a Soujin llevarse sempai a hablar a otra parte, necesitaba saber qué cosa le diría, quizá lo regañaría, por ello me excuse con Kanako y fui a hurtadillas a escuchar. La voz de Soujin salía:

 **-Hijo no comprendo, porque razón me dijiste las noticias por teléfono, además pusiste a Morinaga a decirnos las noticias-**

 **-Bueno padre es que no podía decirlo tan fácil, de alguna forma pensaba que esto era algo que tu no pensaste que yo sería, por ello tenía miedo de la reacción en todos y creí se burlaran de mí-**

 **-Pero claro que no, sabes que no nos importan ese tipo de cosas, debiste saberlo desde que el esposo de Tomoe pidió mi bendición-**

 **-Es justo por eso, yo que tanto me opuse a algo así, acabe con un hombre también-**

 **-Pero dime algo hijo ¿Tú lo amas?-**

 **-Hay viejo no hagas esa preguntas tan vergonzosas, ¿No me dijiste en el teléfono que yo lo miraba como tú lo hacías con mamá?-**

 **-Quiero escucharlo de ti, ¿Amas a Morinaga?-**

 **-Por supuesto que lo amo, no desearía tanto tener un pequeño Tetsuhiro si no lo amara-**

 **-Es tan bueno poder escuchar de tu propia boca que expreses tus sentimientos-**

 **Empecé a llorar después de esa confesión de Souichi, por desgracia me escucharon:**

 **-¿Pero qué haces aquí Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Es solo que no tenía idea que te preguntarían eso, lo siento, mejor me voy-**

 **-No, vengan aquí hijos-**

 **-Hay Tetsuhiro eres tan tonto sentimental-**

 **-Escuchaste su confesión, ahora tú dime ¿Amas a este testarudo y grosero hombre?-**

 **-Con todo el corazón, lo amaría hasta el último día de mi vida-**

 **-Porque tenías que ser tan específico delante del viejo-**

 **-El me preguntó, no es mi culpa-**

 **-Ya no discutan, ahora vamos con los demás, que nos espera un día bastante ajetreado, tenemos que ir de compras y a ver cómo va la construcción de la casa-**

Nuestro departamento estaba lleno de cosas de bebés, ahora me dedicaba a clasificar en cajas todo para nuestra mudanza que sería en poco tiempo. Hikari tenía seis meses de embarazo y nos tocaba llevarla al ultrasonido en el cual habíamos decidido saber el sexo de nuestros pequeños; la emoción era bastante pues nos explicaron que serían un niño y una niña, me preguntaba si sería un mini Souichi o una linda princesita con cabello plateado. Souichi parecía estar muy seguro que tendría a su pequeño Tetsuhiro y yo a mi princesa con cabello plateado, pero no podríamos saber algo como eso, además por Hikari ser la madre, alguno o quizá ambos podrían tener el cabello café como ella, pero eso era lo de menos, los amo tanto a pesar de que no han nacido aún, ya quiero conocerlos.

Las semanas pasaban y comenzaron los cursos sabatinos para padres primerizos, resulto que Souichi era mejor padre que yo, era eficiente a la hora de aprender todos los procedimientos que nos enseñaban, supongo que era a razón de que había cuidado a sus hermanos, preparaba mamilas y las preguntas sobre cuidados infantiles las respondía de maravilla, excepto cambiar pañales, eso lo horrorizaba, pero en las demás cosas me daba cuenta que sería un excelente padre. Me encantaba ir al curso para padres pues ahora Souichi procuraba no ser tan grosero ya que había sido regañado al respecto y debía acostumbrarse a ser educado al referirse a mí, pues de otra forma nuestros bebés aprenderían a ser irrespetuosos.

Necesitaba hablar con Souichi sobre tantas cosas, de modo que después de trabajar fui al laboratorio y encontré a Souichi tocándole la pansa a Hikari la cual ya tenía siete meses de gestación, él mostraba la mirada más dulce que nunca había visto antes, en un instante me vieron:

-Ven aquí Tetsuhiro, mira esto-

Me aproximé a ver qué era lo que ocurría y Hikari sujeto mi mano para ponerla en una parte de la abultada pancita, fue entonces que obstuve una sensación de un piecito diminuto empujando y sin poder resistir abrace a Souichi y comencé a llorar de felicidad.

 **-Son nuestros bebés, están saludando-** Dijo Souichi con un gesto de alegría.

 **-No lo creo, son mis niños, ya no puedo esperar para conocerlos-** Respondí.

Ante nuestras demostraciones de absoluta felicidad Hikari nos dijo:

 **-Me da tanto gusto poder ser partícipe de algo que les causa tanta felicidad-**

Todos los días después del trabajo, iba a ver cómo marchaba la construcción de nuestra casa, afortunadamente muy pronto podríamos mudarnos ahí, en dos semanas más todo estaría finalizado y antes de la fecha límite. Mi nuevo padre nos había regalado la decoración completa de la casa, ya que yo había pagado por la construcción, por ello teníamos lleno de trabajadores entre los detalles finales de construcción y de decoración que protegerían a nuestros bebés de problemas, entre diminutas vallas de protección, protectores de enchufes, bordes de goma en todas las esquinas y la habitación para ellos estaba quedando hermosa, solo faltaba que llegaran pronto.

Habíamos hablado sobre lo que haríamos cuando ellos llegaran Souichi entraría tarde al laboratorio para cuidarlos hasta las 12 de ahí los mandaríamos unos días con Matsuda que anhelaba poder tenerlos y otros a la guardería para no abusar de su amabilidad, de modo que tres días de la semana laboral estarían en manos familiares y sólo dos de ellos estarían en cuidados de personas ajenas, yo por mi parte modifique mi horario para entrar antes al trabajo y salir de igual manera antes también, de modo que salía a las 4 de la tarde para ir por nuestros bebés y llevarlos a casa hasta esperar por Souichi por la noche. Me daba gusto que no nos perderíamos de cuidarlos el mayor tiempo posible, pero era algo atemorizante no saber si realmente haríamos las cosas bien.

Finalmente habían concluido todos los detalles en nuestra casa, por ello el fin de semana nos habíamos mudado. Me resultaba algo difícil hacer el aseo y el orden de todas las cosas por mí mismo, pero curiosamente Souichi estaba apoyándome a realizar las tareas domésticas sin que yo se lo pidiera, preguntaba sobre como lavar la ropa, qué cosas se usaban para fregar el piso e incluso comencé a darle lecciones de cocina, él también debe querer ser un buen padre.

Una semana antes de que se cumpliera la fecha estimada del parto, era miércoles a media tarde cuando me llegó una llamada a mi celular:

 **-Tetsuhiro, Hikari está en la clínica, los bebés ya van a nacer-**

Souichi era un manojo de nervios cuando llegue al lugar:

 **-Qué bueno que llegas, te necesitaba tanto-**

Me abrazó y su llanto salía sin que pudiera detenerlo.

 **-¿Pasó algo malo Souichi?-**

Me platicó que fue a verla como todas las mañanas, cuando de pronto al llegar no respondía a la puerta, estaba algo preocupado por ello marcó su celular y tampoco obtuvo respuesta, entonces forzó la puerta y la descubrió en la cama gritando de dolor, fue cuando llamó a la ambulancia, la llevaron de urgencia a la clínica de su esposo.

 **-No pasará nada, Hikari es fuerte y los bebés también-**

 **-Es solo que no quiero que algo malo le pase, es como si fuera mi hermanita y si algo le pasa por mi culpa…-**

 **-No te preocupes ella estará bien, está en manos de su esposo y muchos especialistas, todo va a salir bien-**

A pesar de mis palabras también me sentía sumamente angustiado, pero al verlo descomponerse de angustia y llorar, supe que debía ser su apoyo y no derrumbarme también junto con él. Souichi me recordó que debíamos cuidar del pequeño Ta-kun ya que sus padres no podían hacerlo, de manera que fui por él a la escuela y lo traje conmigo al hospital

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas llego Taiki-kun y Souichi que estaba muy angustiado le preguntó sin dudar:

 **-¿Cómo esta Hikari, ella está bien?-**

 **-Hikari está muy bien, se encuentra descansando ¿Y qué creen? Ya son padres de una niña y un niño los acaban de llevar a los cuneros vengan conmigo-**

Miró a su pequeño el cual lo abrazó y lo cargo para llevarnos a los cuneros. Desde el cristal pudimos ver a dos bebés, uno con pocos cabellos peli azules que dormía plácidamente sin moverse, y otro bebé con cabellos plateados y ojos verdes que se movía inquietamente y tenía ganas de llorar para dar guerra.

 **-¿Quién es la niña?-**

Le había preguntado a Taiki-kun, que tenía entre sus brazos a su niño y señalaba a los bebés.

 **-La niña es la pequeña latosa que no se quiere dormir-**

 **-Te lo dije, el niño sería el pequeño Tetsuhiro junior-** Souichi afirmaba emocionado.

 **-¿Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Ya lo sabías, estaba decidido que se llamaría Tetsuhiro-**

 **-No es justo, ni me dejaste pensar en algún nombre. En ese caso yo quiero nombrar a la bebé, me gustaría ponerle tu nombre pero es una niña, así que se llamará… Shiori que significa guía, suena parecido a tu nombre así que es perfecto para mi hermosa princesa-**

 **-Bueno si quieren pasar a sostenerlos deben ir a lavarse y ponerse esto-**

 **-Pero claro que sí, sería un sueño hecho realidad-**

 **-¿Qué esperas Morinaga vamos?-**

Souichi se adelantaba a los lavabos especiales, luego Taiki nos dio unas batas quirúrgicas, guantes, cubre bocas y un turbante, cosa que no sabíamos ponernos, pero la enfermera Tanaka nos llegó a asistir para que pudiéramos entrar a los cuneros. Una vez que estábamos listos nos llenó con una serie de recomendaciones, mejor dicho de reglas para poder darnos a los bebés:

 **-No desenvuelvan a los bebés, puesto que pierden calor-**

Mientras hablaba intentaba prestar atención pero me moría de ganas por que me dieran a la bebé de cabellos plateados, mi pequeña, por lo cual, lo último que escuche fue:

 **-Ahora pasen por aquí-**

La emoción era mucha, mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando vi que agarro a mi princesa, por lo cual me acerque, entonces sentí la sensación más cálida y tierna pues su diminuto cuerpo era colocado entre mis brazos, la pequeña guerrista, movía sus manitas y piececitos, mirando mis ojos, era tan hermosa, incluso parecía ser una combinación de nosotros, pues sus ojos verdes eran como los míos, me hacía sentir tan completo, el fruto de nuestro amor entre mis manos, sin poder evitarlo lágrimas se deslizaban hasta mi cubre boca, entonces voltee a ver que tu tenías al pequeño Tetsuhiro, el cual era idéntico a mí, no lo podía creer te veías tan bien con un niño en tus brazos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y al fin pude decir:

 **-Somos una familia, Souichi, ¿Lo puedes creer?-**

 **-No pensé que pudieras hacerme tan feliz Tetsuhiro, pero ahora que tengo a esta pequeña parte de ti, le daré todo el amor que me has enseñado a dar-**

 **-¿Solo a él?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, será para ellos dos-**

 **-Que malo eres-**

 **-Si ya sabes que mi amor es para ustedes tres por siempre-**

Nos acercamos y mirábamos a los bebés que sostenía el otro.

 **-Esa pequeña es tan linda, tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo y Tetsuhiro es idéntico a ti-**

 **-Gracias por estar conmigo y darme esta oportunidad de vivir este sueño Souichi-**

 **-Vas a empezar a molestar, ya sabes que no tienes que agradecerme, yo también soy tan feliz-**

Estábamos tan embelesados con nuestros bebés que la enfermera tuvo que separarnos para llevarlos a descansar, nos comunicó que en unas horas podíamos darles de comer, cosa para la que nos turnaríamos.

En mi empleo me habían dado esos tres días para poder estar con mi familia, de modo que esperamos esa semana con múltiples visitas a nuestros pequeños y por supuesto a Hikari que se reponía rápidamente, nos encontrábamos al cuidado del pequeño Ta-kun, pues su padre estaba en la clínica con Hikari, de manera que estos días mientras la daban de alta lo tendríamos a nuestro cuidado. Los bebés salieron bastante pronto del hospital al igual que Hikari, ya para la siguiente semana me levantaba muy temprano a trabajar, mirando a Souichi atender a nuestros niños por la mañana y yo recogerlos de con Matsuda o la guardería dependiendo el día. Llevábamos tremendas ojeras y parecíamos zombis de no poder dormir por los llantos nocturnos, pero poco a poco fuimos adaptándonos, tanto nosotros como los bebés.

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado Souichi a raíz de los bebés, ahora se mostraba sonriente cuando miraba como me escupían la papilla o tenía a la mano el celular para tomarnos fotos y video cuando les daba un baño o les cantaba. Llegaba del laboratorio y los flashes en el sofá con los gemelitos me despertaban.

 **-Ya llegaste, que bueno, no tenías que usar el flash-**

 **-Cállate, ya sabes que hay que atesorar los momentos, tú y los niños se veían tan bien juntos, que era necesario. Déjame ayudarte a ponerlos en la cuna-**

Los colocábamos sin despertarlos cuando miré a mi adorado Souichi, que cubría a los bebés con la cobijita le dije:

 **-Te extrañaba Souichi, nosotros ya cenamos pero te deje tu comida en la mesa, muero de sueño creo que me iré a dormir… mmmmnn-**

De pronto me atacabas salvajemente con besos, tenía tantos días que no recordaba que solíamos tener sexo bastante a menudo, pero ahora con tantas presiones nos besábamos tan pocas veces, me encantaba tu forma tan irracional de pedirme sexo. Sin palabras estábamos en la habitación totalmente desnudos, me moría por tomarte, justo cuando las embestidas trastornaban nuestros sentidos los llantos no se hicieron esperar.

 **-Hay Souichi porque tienes que ser tan ruidoso, ya vez, despertaste a los bebés-**

 **-Es tu culpa idiota, lo haces muy duro que no puedo evitarlo, pero sigue no te detengas-**

A pesar de los llantos, nuestra excitación era mucha por lo que a las pocas estocadas te venías y apretabas mi eje tan increíblemente que me corría dentro de ti. Pasaban unos minutos y se me cerraban los ojos, pues siempre debía levantarme muy temprano para trabajar, por ello no pude evitar quedar profundamente dormido sintiendo tus manos acariciando mi fas, cubriéndome con la cobija, al final escuché cuando te fuiste a atender a los niños y por la mañana me abrazabas como siempre, durmiendo tranquilamente tal como todas las mañanas.

.

.

 **Estoy tan feliz porque ya llegamos a otra parte tan emotiva y dulce de la historia. Ayer que lo publicó mi querida amiga no pude ponerle esta notita, por ello el día de hoy volví a decirles que gracias por leer y también a Gaby Ibarra por dos cosas, el tierno y conmovedor dibujo para este episodio, de nuevo les comento que está en mi face y en wattpad, además te agradezco por el hermoso nombre para la bebé Shiori.**

 **Espero me regalen unos reviews, no se bien cuando termina quizá sea el siguiente, o quizá sean dos. Pero haré que sientan el final, se los aseguro.**


	14. Recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos

**CAPÍTULO 14 RECUERDOS DE NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS**

Los bebés estaban creciendo muy rápido y no recordaba que mi hermano me pidió le avisara cuando nacieran, así que en el trabajo le marque para comentarle:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Nii-san, te llamaba para contarte que mis bebés nacieron hace un mes. Disculpa el retraso pero hemos estado sufriendo adaptándonos a cuidarlos-**

 **-Entiendo, Tetsuhiro, este fin de semana los visitaré, quiero conocer a mis sobrinos, me da gusto por ti-**

Cuando Souichi llego del laboratorio le conté que nos visitaría mi hermano para conocer a los pequeños, cosa que le molesto un poco, ya que creía que mi hermano era un idiota por rechazarme cuando ocurrió lo de Masaki.

El fin de semana llegaba bastante pronto cuando se tienen tantas ocupaciones, de modo que fuimos toda la familia a recoger a Kunihiro al aeropuerto para llevarlo a nuestra nueva casa:

 **-Qué linda familia hacen ustedes, y los bebés son tan pequeños. ¡No lo creo hermano! ¡Es idéntico a ti!-**

 **-También se llama Morinaga Tetsuhiro -**

 **\- Y la pequeña también tiene tus ojos pero es igual a Tatsumi-san-**

 **-¿Eso no es posible verdad?-**

 **-Claro que no hermano, es que nuestra amiga Hikari, la que los concibió tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo-**

 **-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que la ciencia ya tenía avances tan singulares-**

Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió bastante de nuestra organización:

 **-Parece que son excelentes padres, tan coordinados y eficientes. Ahora que recuerdo les traje unos regalos a mis sobrinos-**

Entre sonajas, ropa y juguetes, una de sus maletas estaba repleta con cosas para los niños, no podía creer lo emocionado que lucía mi hermano cargando a mis hijos. El fin de semana pasó bastante veloz con mi hermano de huésped, nos ayudó a cuidar a los pequeños, pude ver que una parte de él sentía añoranza por haber dejado a su esposa sin antes concebir un niño. Souichi incluso lo trató con cordialidad ya que notó el amor que les daba a nuestros bebés. Al final cuando lo acompañe al aeropuerto me dijo:

 **-Hermano te felicito, no puedo creer que consiguieras una familia. Me da tanto gusto que seas feliz en el camino que elegiste tomar y que tengas a una persona que te ama, mejor dicho, a tres personas que te aman incondicionalmente-**

 **.**

Esa mañana recordaba que nos había recomendado la psicóloga no decirnos nuestro nombre hasta que los pequeños supieran hablar correctamente, mientras tanto debíamos decirnos papa o papi, así los niños aprenderían a hablarnos respetuosamente. Para evitarnos confusiones uno de nosotros sería papá y el otro papi, lo dejamos a la suerte y yo era papá, por ello no podía esperar para verlo esa noche y recordárselo también. De alguna manera me sonaba tan sexy decirle papi, que deseaba ver que efecto tendría en mi querido Souichi, quizá me ganaría una paliza pero lo valía:

 **-Estoy en casa Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Bienvenido a casa pa-pi-**

Su rostro al escucharme decir eso fue de horror, pues había usado un tono sugestivo para decirlo, afortunadamente para mi salud tenía a ambos bebés en mis brazos, por lo cual respondiste:

 **-Por qué demonios me dices así gusano-**

 **-Ya se te olvido que nos dijo Maeda-sensei para que aprendan a hablar y decirnos papá, además estas diciendo malas palabras otra vez delante de los niños, quieres que aprendan a ser groseros-**

 **-Está bien, ya me acordé, pero no lo digas en ese tono, se escucha muy sucio-**

 **-No te enojes PA-PI-**

Se aproximó a mí y me quitó a los bebés diciendo:

 **-Oh mis pequeños, vengan aquí porque no deben ver como su papá va a ser castigado-**

Los llevó a acostar en sus cunas y yo simplemente esperé en la sala a que llegara para molerme a golpes, cuando.

 **-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-**

Tapaba mi rostro, agachando la cabeza, pero no sentí ningún golpe por ello al retirar mis manos y abrir los ojos, vi tu rostro cerca del mío.

 **-¿No me vas a golpear?-**

 **-Te reto a que lo digas otra vez-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Papi?-**

 **-Pero dilo como hace rato-**

 **-Pa pi-**

Lo dije lo más seductor que pude y se abalanzó sobre mí en besos, su antigua timidez era historia pues se aventuraba con los botones de la camisa y tocaba mis tetillas justo como yo lo hacía con él.

Ahora que nuestros bebés tenían unos meses, era tan exhaustivo cuidar de ellos que casi no nos veíamos, ni podíamos charlar, mucho menos tener sexo, ya que me levantaba tan temprano, preparaba biberones, los alimentaba y luego me arreglaba para el trabajo, al regresar me dedicaba cuidarlos y asearlos, para cuando llegaba Souichi yo estaba durmiendo o muriendo de sueño, por eso es que él aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sugerir tener sexo.

Los fines de semana eran sagrados para nosotros pues Kanako llegaba muy temprano por la mañana y se llevaba a los pequeños, adoraba tanto tenerlos el sábado y un poco del domingo hasta que íbamos por ellos. Pero todo el día era nuestro para disfrutar como pareja, para besarnos, mimarnos y hacer el amor hasta desaparecer el stress. Escuchaba sobre los experimentos, y tú sobre el manejo de nuevas sustancias en la farmacéutica, asimismo mis empleados aprendían bien siendo de las áreas más productivas. Los domingos íbamos por los niños a casa de Matsuda, salíamos a pasear con los bebés o también con Kanako y Matsuda si decidían acompañarnos.

Hikari por su parte debía permanecer alejada de los pequeños unos meses para evitarle depresión posparto, pero una vez que habían pasado cuatro meses nos preguntó si podía visitarnos el fin de semana con Ta-kun para presentarle a sus primos. Por supuesto que accedimos y al comentarle a Kanako que ese sábado no podríamos dejarle a los bebés, se unió a la reunión junto con Matsuda, espléndidamente nos ayudaron a preparar comida para todos. Estábamos algo ansiosos esperando a Hikari con su familia pues anhelábamos que nos diera el visto bueno acerca de nuestros cuidados hacia los pequeños, por ello los vestimos lo mejor que pudimos. Al cabo de un rato escuché el timbre e inmediatamente salí a recibirla, mientras que Souichi iba por los niños.

 **-Hola Tetsu-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte-**

 **-Tetsu-nii, quería verlos-**

Me abrazaba el pequeño Ta-kun cosa que extrañaba, pues éramos buenos amigos. De modo que lo levanté en mis brazos y les dije:

 **-Pasen por favor, Souichi fue por los bebés, tienes que ver a Tetsuhiro y Shiori-**

 **-Nii-san, uno de los bebés se llama igual que tu-**

 **-Fue idea de tu tío Souichi-**

 **-¡Qué bien! Seguro que me va a caer bien, ¿Voy a poder jugar con ellos?-**

 **-Todavía son muy pequeños, pero crecerán pronto y claro que jugarás con ellos-**

Miraba a Souichi salir de la habitación con los bebés en el carrito.

 **-Pero si son tan hermosos, no puedo creerlo-**

Baje a Ta-kun, para que fuera con su mamá y ella le dijo:

 **-Mira a tus primitos, ¡No son lindos!-**

Sujetaba a uno de ellos y sonreía.

 **-¡No lo creo! ¡Son idénticos a ustedes! Excepto por ella que tiene los ojos del mismo color que tú y yo Tetsu-kun-**

A pesar de alegrarse de nosotros, en su mirada había algo de añoranza, sin embargo era una persona bastante alegre y veía el mejor lado de las cosas. Por ello pudimos pasar uno de los mejores ratos en su compañía. Mientras servíamos la comida nos ocurrió algo inesperado:

 **-Papi me ayudas con la ensalada-** Le dije a Souichi.

 **-Jajajajaja también me acuerdo cuando Taiki y yo nos decíamos papá y mamá-** Expresaba Hikari.

 **-Pero tengo duda hermano, si ambos son hombres como se diferencian-** Preguntó Kanako.

 **-Es nuestro asunto, no pregunten cosas que no les conciernen-** Respondió Souichi.

 **-Ya no seas exagerado, no es para tanto, de todas formas cuando los niños empiecen a hablar se darán cuenta-**

 **-Haz lo que quieras, entonces-**

 **-Miren es que él es papi y yo soy papá-**

 **-Qué ingeniosos son y ¿Cómo decidieron eso?-** Dijo Hikari.

 **-Fue al azar-**

Posteriormente cometimos el error darnos demostraciones de afecto públicas, pues como estábamos en casa y ahí siempre procurábamos ser cariñosos delante de los bebés, a razón de lo que nos sugirió Maeda-sensei sobre demostrar a nuestros hijos el que éramos una pareja como cualquier otra. Mientras cargaba a los niños, Souichi se acercó para ayudarme con uno y me besó fugazmente, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje ya que todos nos voltearon a ver. Kanako comenzó a reír y dijo:

 **-No lo creo, mi hermano el tirano que se enamoró-**

 **-Kanako es que yo…-** Respondía Souichi.

 **-Si tú no los conoces juntos, son bastante lindos. No tanto como Taiki y yo, pero deberías ver lo que se dicen únicamente con la mirada-**

 **-Es suficiente, no tienen derecho a burlarse de nosotros-**

 **-No es burla hermano, me da tanto gusto que al fin seas tan feliz como para demostrar tu afecto de esa manera tan personal, de hecho creíamos que nunca habías besado a nadie, por culpa de tu mal carácter-**

 **-Ya no sigan por favor, ¿Qué buscan que me trate mal?-** Les dije haciendo cara triste.

 **-Ya guarden silencio todos-** Refunfuñaba Souichi.

Ese día fue realmente divertido, puesto que volvimos a convivir con las personas que nos apoyaban tanto, solo faltaba el hermano y el padre de Souichi para que todo fuera perfecto. Cuando cayó la tarde, el pequeño Ta-kun se quedó dormido en brazos de su padre, por lo cual decidieron marcharse a descansar. Kanako y Matsuda también se retiraban pues querían regresar a casa antes de que obscureciera. Los despedimos en la puerta con un bebé cada uno, y al volver al interior, nuestros cuerpos pedían desesperadamente lo que todos los fines de semana, entregarnos mutuamente a la pasión. A pesar de tener los bebes cargados entre nosotros, nos besamos apasionadamente moviendo las lenguas despacio, pero llenos de toda esa lujuria contenida, pero mientras disfrutaba el sabor de tus besos una manita nos empezó a pegar y esa era la pequeña Shiori que exigía todo el amor para ella:

 **-Tan exigente como su papi-** Le dije a Souichi.

 **-¿Cómo yo? Si tú eres el que siempre anda de celoso o encimoso-**

 **-Pero que malo eres, no pensé que creyeras que soy encimoso, me voy a llevar a Tetsu-kun a su cuna, también dame a mi princesa-**

 **-Ya no te hagas el mártir, bien sabes que eres encimoso, pero acabé acostumbrándome a eso-**

 **-Pues no tenías que sufrir por acostumbrarte-**

 **-Ahora que te pasa, exageras las cosas, no pareces el de siempre-**

 **-No es nada, dame a la bebé, ya se me pasará-**

 **-No quiero…Mira vamos a llevarlos a dormir para que hablemos-**

 **-Está bien-**

.

POV SOUICHI

Se comportaba muy extraño, andaba tenso y no quería decirme que le pasaba, me preocupaba su extraño cambio de humor, no comprendía bien que era, hasta que dejamos a los bebes en sus cunas y fuimos a la habitación para hablar:

 **-¿Ahora dime qué te pasa?-**

 **-No es nada, es que no me has dicho que me amas en un rato, cuando tenemos sexo, solo lo haces sin decirme eso-**

 **-Pero que eres idiota, no lo haría si no te amara, además te quedas dormido cuando terminas, cuando no pasa eso te vienes dentro y sabes que eso me molesta-**

 **-Pero dime Souichi ¿Me amas después de todos estos años?-**

 **-Si te amo, ya no seas tan exagerado, es extraño decir esas cosas-**

 **-Es que yo necesito escucharlas de vez en cuando. No sé si sabes, pero te amo tanto que no me bastará esta vida para disfrutarla contigo-**

 **-Qué ridículo eres, pero me haces tan feliz, tú y los niños-**

 **-Me hizo falta nuestro sábado para nosotros, ¿Podríamos beber y tener sexo el resto de la noche?-**

 **-No tenías que decirlo tan gráficamente… Vamos que esperas trae las cervezas-**

Un par de meses se habían ido volando, ahora todos las mañanas y las noches cuando cuidaba a los pequeños, decidí platicarles sobre los experimentos que realizaba en el laboratorio, ya que había leído en un libro de cuidado infantil que era importante hablarles de muchas cosas para que aprendieran a hablar, de igual manera intentaba que dijeran papi, pero seguía escuchando balbuceos.

Cierto día que salí temprano del laboratorio llegue hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados y Tetsuhiro hablaba con ellos tal cual yo lo hacía. Estaban realmente entretenidos pues ni siquiera escucharon cuando yo había llegado.

 **-Ya estoy en casa-**

 **-Saliste temprano papi-**

 **-Papi-** Dijo el pequeño Tetsu-kun.

 **-¡Escuchaste! ¡Me dijo papi! ¡Mi bebé!-**

Levantaba en brazos al pequeño con mucha emoción; por lo cual simplemente nos besamos, llenos de satisfacción.

 **-Su primera palabra de mi Tetsu-kun. Dilo otra vez…anda di papi** \- Expresaba lleno de alegría.

 **-Papi-**

 **-¿Lo grabaste papa?-**

 **-Si todo está grabado para la posteridad papi-**

Ahora que el pequeño Tetsu había dicho papi, yo me esforzaba porque Shiori dijera papá, así lo haría sentir feliz, por lo que todos los días repetía una y otra vez esa palabra hasta que ella simplemente lo dijo, solo esperaba que cuando los recogiera Tetsuhiro pudiera escucharla decirlo. Esa noche cuando regresaba del laboratorio:

 **-¡Souichi mira! ¡No lo creo mi princesa me dijo papá! También Tetsu, mira lo tengo todo en video-**

La emoción en tus palabras me hacía sentir tan feliz, por lo cual solo correspondí a sus tiernas muestras de afecto.

Ahora que los pequeños tenían más fuerza en sus piernitas comenzaban a dar vueltas en las andaderas por toda la casa, afortunadamente podía estudiar mientras ellos se divertían moviéndose de un lado para otro, entre risas y choques con sus andaderas, no podía evitar distraerme y tomarles video cada que hacían algo tierno.

Tetsuhiro y yo dormíamos tranquilamente cuando en mi sueño, él me estaba pegando en el cachete una y otra vez, yo estaba bastante enojado pero no podía hacer nada, hasta que al abrir los ojos escuché un balbuceo.

 **-Papi eche, voy-**

Era el pequeño Tetsu-kun agarrado de la cama pegándome con su manita en el rostro, ¿Cómo era posible que llegara hasta mi cama desde su cuna, además la cuna tiene barandales y el pequeño todavía no camina solito más que en andadera.

 **-Tetsuhiro, mira Tetsu-kun vino hasta acá-**

 **-Mmm si… Tetsu… voy-**

 **-Despierta de una vez ¿Qué no se te hace tarde?-**

 **-Mmmm…Todavía no suena el despertador-**

 **-Levántate o te lo sonaré en la cabeza-**

Se tallaba los ojos hasta que vio al pequeño Tetsu-kun en la cama con nosotros.

 **-¿En qué momento trajiste a Tetsu? ¿Por qué no trajiste a Shiori también?-**

 **-Te digo que llegó solito-**

 **-¡No puede ser! ¿No se lastimó?-**

 **-Él está bien, pero debemos averiguar cómo se salió, para que no le pase algo después-**

Por la noche utilizamos la cámara de la lap para grabar y pudimos ver como Tetsu saltaba el barandal de la cuna e iba a despertar a su hermanita, la cual saltaba en la cuna sin poder salir, pero lo intentaba también, entonces decidimos poner los barandales en la posición más corta para evitar que el niño cayera desde lo alto cuando decidiera bajar, también no olvidábamos poner las vallas de seguridad por toda la casa, sobre todo en la cocina y el baño para evitar accidentes.

Nuestros niños crecían tan rápido que no podíamos esperar a verlos caminar solitos, pero teníamos miedo de que se lastimaran y por eso no los dejábamos sin sus andaderas. Por la noche al llegar pude ver a los pequeños dando pasos por la casa, se sujetaban de la pared y daban algunos solitos.

 **-¡Me perdí sus primeros pasos!-**

 **-No te preocupes lo grabe en video, ¡Mira! Los puse en esa pared de espaldas y se soltaron a caminar unos pasitos para que yo los agarrará, después de eso no los pude detener-**

Los años pasaban rápidamente, ahora los pequeños entraban al jardín de niños. Por fin podíamos descansar un poco más. Tetsuhiro le era posible entrar más tarde al trabajo y yo podía irme más temprano y salir antes, para poder convivir más tiempo juntos los cuatro.

Todos los domingos visitábamos ya fuera a Hikari o a la tía Matsuda. Kanako por su parte estaba realmente ocupada con sus investigaciones en el mismo campo que mi padre Soujin. Se había convertido en entomóloga saliendo frecuentemente de viaje, por ello ya no la veíamos. Ahora somos una pareja común exceptuando que somos dos hombres, pero procurábamos abrazarnos e incluso besarnos delante de los niños pues siempre que lo hacemos sus caras demuestran sonrisas y seguridad. Nuestra pasión ardía como siempre, a pesar de los once años que habían pasado desde que decidí decirte mis sentimientos, muchas de las noches en medio del silencio me hacías gemir un poco, con los dientes apretados para evitar que los sonidos salieran y despertar a nuestros pequeños.

.

POV MORINAGA

Amaba nuestra vida juntos, nuestros niños crecían cada día más y me encantaba escuchar sus preguntas, al parecer ellos eran muy listos pues los veía crecer y aprender cosas todos los días. Por las tardes iba por ellos a casa de Matsuda, puesto que ella los recogía de la escuela muy gustosa, ya que los pequeños alegraban su día. Durante nuestro tiempo juntos, me platicaban su día en medio de canciones y como eran dos nuestros niños, jugaban juntos los nuevos juegos que les enseñaban en la escuela. Cierta mañana que desayunábamos los cuatro, la pequeña Shiori preguntó:

 **-Oye papá ayer escuche quejarse a papi en su cuarto, ¿Tú también lo escuchaste verdad? Creo que tenía una pesadilla pues hacía ruidos muy raros-**

Souichi escupía su café al escuchar las palabras de Shiori.

 **-Eso debe ser Shiori, Souichi tenía una pesadilla-**

 **-No te preocupes, no volveré a soñar feo-** Respondió Souichi.

 **-¿No? ¿Nunca?-** Le pregunté.

 **-Nunca cuando estén ellos en casa-**

 **-Pero Souichi, yo-**

Sin lugar a dudas me negaría el sexo, pero él también parece desearlo tanto como yo. Nuestros encuentros hasta ese día eran varias veces por semana después de acostar a los bebes, los cuales bastante a menudo eran los días que más disfrutaba de la semana. Souichi parecía estar de muy buen humor en las mañanas posteriores a nuestros encuentros. ¡Qué sería de mí sin sexo y con Souichi de mal humor!

La siguiente noche quería probar su resistencia, cuando los niños dormían lo vi haciendo los reportes de los experimentos en la lap, por lo cual me senté junto a él en el sillón y le hable:

 **-¿Ya terminaste los reportes?-**

 **-Ya casi si no me distraes-**

 **-¿No estás cansado?-**

 **-Ya sé a dónde vas, pero no va a resultar, no quiero que nos escuchen, el sábado se los dejamos a Hikari y tendrás que esperar hasta entonces-**

 **-Pero Souichi estamos a martes …mmmmnnn-**

Lo comencé a besar para ver si lo convencía pero, me soltó una bofetada:

 **-Dije que no-**

 **-Que malo eres… me voy a dormir-**

Esa noche tenerlo junto a mí, me recordaba tiempo atrás cuando no me permitía tocarlo, tantos años ahora teniendolo en mi cama, dispuesto a complacerme y ser complacido, me habían acostumbrado a sentir su dulce amor muy seguido.

La mañana del jueves, como suponía, el mal humor de Souichi nos atacaba:

 **-Ya callensé, ¿Qué no pueden estar unos minutos en silencio?-**

 **-Los niños juegan y gritan Souichi, no seas malo con ellos-**

 **-Necesito un poco de paz en el desayuno-**

 **-ahhh (suspiré)-**

Con trabajos sobrevivimos al desayuno los niños y yo, afortunadamente me los llevé a la escuela y los recogí también. Los niños jugaban en la sala mientras Souichi llegaba a la cocina para verme preparar la cena, se quejaba de que las cosas iban bastante mal en los experimentos, varias muestras arruinadas lo tenían refunfuñando y muy molesto. Ahora que lo escuchaba hablar, recordé que nuestras muestras de afecto se habían vuelto nulas desde que me negó el sexo, de modo que esa tarde mientras él hablaba de lo mal que le salieron las cosas en el laboratorio, no podía evitar mirar su labios y la forma en la que se movían como incitándome a besarlo. Los ingredientes estaban cociéndose a flama baja y él seguía hablando, fue cuando no me resistí acercándome cada vez más, hasta que inicié un beso que de casto pasó a volverse fogoso y lleno de toda la pasión contenida en mi cuerpo, pero no era sólo yo quien se moría de ganas, cuando nuestras lenguas se introducían en la boca del otro con lujuria, pude percibir como tu erección se levantaba entre tus pantalones:

 **-¡Basta!...mmmmnn-** Lo decías volviendo a besarme.

Te subí a la barra y me sujetaste con tus piernas, con más y más besos repartidos.

 **-¿Papá que hacen?-** Preguntó Shiori.

 **-Solo le daba un poco de afecto a tu papi. Tus papás se aman y necesitan demostrarlo, ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano a la sala? En un momento les sirvo la cena-**

 **-Si papá-**

 **-Eres tan sucio e imprudente, vas a traumar a los niños. Mira nada más lo que me haces-**

Señalaste el bulto en tus pantalones que sobresalía un poco.

 **-¿Podemos hacerlo cuando se duerman? Tú también lo deseas, anda, no seas malo-**

 **-No quiero que nos escuchen, así que no, esperarás hasta el sábado y no hay pero que valga. Si te atreves a intentar atacarme en la recámara me iré a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes-**

 **-Pero Souichi… Una vez por semana es muy poco, me acostumbraste a hacerlo varias veces-**

 **-Dije que no-**

Ahora debía buscar una forma, pues me di cuenta que su resistencia estaba frágil, me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba. Cuando entré al baño de nuestra habitación me di cuenta que era el lugar más alejado, teníamos una tina enorme, en la cual nunca habíamos hecho nada, pues siempre usábamos la cama, por ello pensamientos sucios recorrían mi cabeza. Entonces preparé el baño y puse algunas velas por todas partes. Recordé aquella vez que estaba escuchando música limpiando la casa y no te escuché tocar la puerta pues habías olvidado tus llaves, esa idea era sin lugar a dudas bastante buena para esta ocasión, solo faltaba convencerte de meterte a la ducha conmigo.

 **-Souichi el baño está listo, ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha?-**

Observé que agarraste tu ropa y fuiste al baño principal de la casa.

 **-Espera, preparé el baño de nuestro cuarto-**

 **-Muy bien-**

Les puse una película a los pequeños y les dije:

 **-Vean esta película mientras papi y yo tomamos un baño, si necesitan algo esperen a que salgamos-**

 **-Si papa-** Respondían a coro.

Entré a nuestra habitación, puse el cerrojo y me desnudé a prisa, moví la perilla y estaba con pasador.

 **-Souichi…-**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-**

 **-Olvidé mi celular adentro-**

 **-Espera a que salga y lo agarras-**

 **-Es que tengo que llamar de urgencia, pues olvidé apagar una máquina en el trabajo-**

Mentía con tal de que abrieras la puerta y había funcionado mi treta. Cuando vi que abrías, me miraste desnudo e intentaste cerrar de nuevo por lo cual te empuje y volví a los besos.

 **-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Qué no ves que los niños nos pueden escuchar?-**

 **-No si hacemos esto-**

Usé mi celular para poner algo de música que invadía el cuarto de baño.

 **-Anda Souichi te necesito, los puse a ver una película y estamos bastante lejos, solo procura no hacer ruido, seguro que no escucharán-**

 **-¿Aquí donde podemos?-**

 **-Ven aquí, déjame mostrarte-**

Lo tomé por la cintura y su cuerpo me correspondía abrazándome delicadamente, el contacto con su piel me prendía totalmente. Pensaba entrar junto con él a la tina pero me detuvo.

 **-Espera-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Es que todavía no me bañaba-**

 **-Ni yo tampoco, porque no me dejas lavarte la espalda-**

Se colocó en el banquito y mientras lo enjabonaba escuchaba unos leves gemidos.

 **-No lo soporto mas Tetsuhiro, se dio la vuelta, mostrando su erección-**

 **-Espera mmmmnn… Hay que hacerlo con calma-**

 **-No quiero, hace tantos días que no… mmmmn-**

 **-También te deseo pero quiero hacerlo con calma… ngh-**

Sujetabas mi propia erección haciéndome gemir un poco ante tan atrevido acto de tu parte.

 **-Espera…mmmmnnn… enjabóname y ya nos metemos-**

Me tallaste presurosamente, sintiéndome en el cielo ante tus atenciones tan pasionales, pues pasabas por todo el cuerpo la esponja y pegabas a mi espalda tu cuerpo junto con tu eje totalmente duro. Luego me pusiste el shampoo en la cabeza y tallaste con rapidez para posteriormente usar la regadera y rociarme velozmente.

 **-Basta ya estoy listo-**

Te volvía a atrapar con mis brazos, tomé el lubricante que había dejado junto a la tina y comencé a prepararte mientras te sujetabas de la pared conteniendo tus gemidos:

 **-Inclinate un poco-**

Sin chistar lo hiciste y así pude meterte dos dedos y masajear tu punto dulce como en nuestra cama. A los pocos toques sobre ese lugar sentí los espasmos de tu orgasmo, con un ligero gemido ahogado:

 **-Nnngggh-**

Tus piernas temblaban por tu reciente orgasmo, por ello sujeté tu cadera y comencé a introducirme.

 **-¿Te duele?-**

 **-No…ahhhh-**

Espere un poco hasta que note que te acostumbrabas y me moví suavemente tocando tus tetillas, baje la mano sobre tu abdomen, tocando tu miembro que nuevamente estaba duro lo masajee y desesperadamente me moví pues la sensación de tu entrada succionándome me enloquecía. A las pocas estocadas me movía sin pensar en otra cosa que mi sensación de placer que me inundaba desde mi corazón, hasta las piernas que me temblaban. Cuando tú miembro entre mi mano liberaba su semilla no pude más y me introduje completamente liberándome dentro de ti:

 **-Lo siento, terminé dentro, no pude…-**

 **-Olvídalo, vamos a la tina-**

Nos sumergimos en la tina con un tierno abrazo entre caricias y algunos besos para relajarnos un rato. Cuando salimos, los pequeños estaban totalmente dormidos en el sofá y la película estaba en el menú de inicio. Los llevamos a sus habitaciones para cada quien ir a sus actividades nocturnas por mi parte era limpiar y Souichi revisaba los reportes de los experimentos en su lap top.

La mañana siguiente despertar contigo fue maravilloso, me sentía tan relajado entre tus brazos, y tu rostro tan tranquilo me hacía sentir seguro y feliz.

 **-Souichi te amo tanto-**

 **-También yo a ti, puedes ser menos ruidoso, déjame descansar-**

 **-Voy a preparar el desayuno, dime que quieres y lo prepararé-**

 **-Lo que sea, solo ve-**

A pesar de pensar que su mal humor no se había ido, me parecía todo tan brillante el día de hoy, por lo cual me apresuré a preparar todo y despertar a los pequeños, cuando estábamos en la mesa Souichi se apareció.

 **-Buenos días papi-** Dijeron nuestros hijos.

 **-Buenos días… Tetsuhiro eres magnífico esto huele delicioso-**

Me abrazó y me beso tranquilamente.

Por la tarde ese mismo día mientras comíamos le pregunté:

 **-¿Souichi no quieres bañarte conmigo?-**

 **-Hoy no, mañana que los niños vayan con la tía Hikari-**

 **-Anda hoy también-**

 **-Pero entonces el sábado no-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque es agotador y basta de esto, que confundes a los niños-**

 **-Mejor el sábado-**

Desde nuestro encuentro en la ducha decidimos hacerlo con música que disimulara nuestras noches de amor, era tan importante para nosotros entregarnos a la pasión, que al salir del baño o la habitación con uno o dos orgasmos, todos los problemas del día se reducían a nada y nos mantenían de buen humor todo el siguiente día.

.

POV SOUICHI

Los momentos privados entre nosotros me parecían tan importantes, pero ahora que nuestros hijos crecían, me atemorizaba que pensaran que éramos monstruos por ser una pareja de dos hombres, me sentía algo inseguro de esperar por la pregunta que un día nos harían sobre nuestra familia.

Cierto día que nos encontrábamos cenando, y yo les cuestionaba por como estuvo su día, cuando Tetsu-kun me pregunto:

 **-¿Papi como nacen los niños?-**

Sin lugar a dudas no estábamos preparados para una pregunta de ese tipo, pues como dos hombres, explicar que una mujer y hombre concebían resultaba difícil, pero Tetsuhiro se apresuró.

 **-Miren es algo sin importancia, una mujer y un hombre unen sus semillas, que contienen información sobre las características de estatura, color de ojos, de cabello, entre varias otras y en el vientre de la mujer durante nueve meses crece un bebe-**

 **-Pero papi, ¿Si se necesita una mujer como nacimos nosotros?- Preguntó Shiori.**

 **-Bueno su tía Hikari nos ayudó, porque ninguno de nosotros puede llevar un bebe-**

 **-Papá nuestros amigos hablan de las madres pero cuando nos dijeron qué era una mamá, nos dimos cuenta que eres tú y papi es el padre, ¿De verdad tu eres nuestra mamá?-** Preguntaba Shiori.

 **-Jajajaja Tetsuhiro eres la mamá-**

 **-Si supieran que en realidad eres tú-**

 **-¿Que insinúas?-**

 **-Ya lo sabes, tú siempre eres el de abajo-**

 **-¡Eres un idiota!-**

Le dije lanzando un golpe, pero en ese momento vi las dulces caritas de mis niños llenas de angustia.

 **-No le pegues a papá-** Dijo Shiori.

 **-Calma, no le pegaré, pero será mejor que te calles antes de que te golpee delante de los niños-**

 **-No pelen papás, no importa quién es la madre, los quiero mucho** \- Expresó Tetsu-kun.

 **-Yo también los quiero, dense un beso como siempre-** Nos exhortó Shiori.

Tetsuhiro había ido demasiado lejos con sus insinuaciones, de ninguna manera era yo la chica en la relación, ya vería de qué estaba hecho, quizá era hora de demostrar que yo también podía hacer esas cosas que se sienten tan... Pensaba en que su rostro quizá cambiaría, si yo era quien lo hacía. Todo el día en el laboratorio me sentía algo extraño y distraído de imaginar cosas sobre él que nunca pensé, el problema era ¿Cómo decirle?

Entonces en el descanso pensaba en buscar por la red, el problema es que no conocía nada de terminología de homosexuales, cosa que no le preguntaría a nadie, por ello busque: Roles sexuales en homosexuales y me encontré que varias páginas me explicaban que se llamaban de distintas formas: Activo y pasivo, seme y uke. Luego busque una forma para invertir los roles y también descubrí que era posible. Siempre di por hecho que él me lo haría, pero ahora me causaba mucha curiosidad probar algo distinto, me excitaba pensar en las cosas que decían en los artículos, tal cual el masaje prostático a la pareja, cosa que Tetsuhiro me hacía a mí enviándome al cielo, por ello deseaba darle ese tipo de placer a él. De modo que descargue manuales sobre ser un buen activo para no lastimar a la pareja, recordé que mi primera vez, él fue algo rudo y me dolió. No podía esperar a llegar a la casa, para demostrarle que yo también podía ser el que lo penetrara y le diera placer. Las cosas que había leído, eran algo sucias, pero me causaban tanto deseo de experimentar.

Por la tarde llegaba al departamento pensando en intentar esas cosas que había leído, la tarde pasó algo lenta hasta que le dije:

 **-Voy a ducharme ¿Por qué no me acompañas?-**

 **-Claro que sí, pensé que estabas molesto por lo de la mañana-**

 **-Vamos y deja de hacer comentario tontos-**

No se trataba de tomar una ducha, era la clave para tener sexo mientras los niños veían televisión, de modo que tenía a la mano el lubricante y pensaba en la forma en la que debería meter mis dedos para estimularlo sin lastimar. Cuando entramos a la habitación los besos no se hicieron esperar, me sentía deseoso tanto que ya estaba totalmente duro cuando me desnudó. Lo aventé hacia la cama y me monté sobre él.

 **-Estas tan dispuesto, mi amor-** Me dijo sensualmente.

Tomé el lubricante en mis manos agarrando un poco, pero estaba montado y así no tenía acceso a su entrada. Él por su parte me miraba expectante sin decir nada, entonces me bajé y justo cuando dirigía mis manos hacia sus piernas se percató de lo que haría:

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-¿Tu qué crees que hago?-**

 **-No lo creo, no es posible. ¿Es por el comentario de esta mañana?-** Sin dejarme subir sus piernas me preguntaba.

 **-Sube las piernas Tetsuhiro-**

 **-No quiero, tú no sabes que hacer me vas a lastimar-**

 **-Si sé que hacer, ¿No me lo has hecho muchas veces? He aprendido-**

 **-¡No! Como aprenderías si siempre cierras los ojos y te pierdes en tu sensación-**

 **-Está bien tu ganas, leí varios artículos sobre eso. Ahora, levanta las piernas y déjame hacerlo-**

 **-¡Qué no quiero!-**

 **-Lo harás porque yo lo digo o no tendremos sexo hasta que me dejes hacértelo-**

 **-Como quieras-**

Tetsuhiro se veía algo molesto, de alguna manera pensé que lo convencería si lo chantajeaba pero las cosas no resultaron como las había imaginado. Seguramente se rendirá muy pronto, siempre es un animal sexual.

Los días pasaron transcurriendo lentamente y más de una semana sin sexo se había ido, mi cuerpo se sentía tan lleno de energía todo el tiempo, no podía dormir, me levantaba con una erección que dolía, tenía sueños húmedos y para colmo lo veía a mi lado igual que yo. Varias veces me percaté que él pensaba ir a masturbarse al baño por lo cual le tocaba a la puerta para molestarlo y romper su concentración, pues si yo no me podía masturbar no dejaría que lo hiciera él. Incluso una noche, mientras dormía me despertaron sus movimientos extraños:

 **-¿Qué piensas que haces?-**

 **-Es mi cama también, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-**

 **-No delante de mí. ¿De verdad prefieres hacer eso a dejarme ir dentro de ti?-**

Sin responder nada se dio la vuelta y fingió dormir. La mañana siguiente era viernes, por alguna razón creo que yo cederé a ser sodomizado pues no aguanto más estar sin él, sus besos, caricias y su cuerpo estremeciéndose conmigo, era algo que extrañaba.

Hikari tan perceptiva notaba mi malestar pero no decía nada, seguramente esperaba que yo le contara cosa que no ocurriría:

 **-Sou-kun, te he visto algo pensativo, de hecho pareces triste, toda la semana has estado algo raro-**

 **-No es nada, me pone tenso algunos aspectos de la planta que estamos analizando-**

 **-No mientas, te conozco. ¿Seguramente tiene algo que ver con Tetsuhiro no?-**

 **-Claro que no, no perdería mi tiempo pensando en él todo el día-**

 **-Relájate es algo normal pensar en la pareja, sobre todo cuando se quieren como ustedes dos-**

 **-No seas tan cursi, yo no pensaba en él-**

 **-Está bien, pero si lo que necesitas son consejos, yo podría ayudarte. No está de más seducir a la pareja, para avivar la llama, y créeme tengo experiencia para hacer que caiga-**

 **-¿Ah sí? Bueno dame algún consejo sobre eso-**

 **-Pues cuando yo quiero convencerlo y está muy ocupado o cansado uso lencería, eso jamás falla-**

 **-Pero da la casualidad de que no soy mujer Hikari-**

 **-No solo las mujeres usan lencería, hay trajes para hombres, cosplay sexy de conejos, gatos y otras cosas-**

Estaba realmente desesperado, consejos tan desvergonzados jamás los hubiera escuchado pero tenía que cambiar las cosas.

 **-¿Dónde demonios se supone que puedo conseguir esas cosas?-**

 **-Te llevaré, salgamos temprano hoy ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-ahhh (suspiro) Tú ganas-**

Fuimos a una tienda donde vendían artículos extraños que prefería no saber para que eran, pero desafortunadamente tenían esos trajes, que más que otra cosa parecían hilitos de ropa, unas orejas y una cola, de conejo o gato.

 **-¿Entonces cuál te llevas?-**

 **-El que sea, no me importa-**

Entonces llevé a casa el de conejo, pero todavía dudaba si usar algo tan atrevido y vulgar, más no sabía que otra cosa hacer para regresar las cosas a como estaban. Lo necesitaba, quería su amor en todas las formas posibles.

Una vez que los niños estaban en sus camas me di una ducha y salí con el traje de conejo puesto. Si es que se le puede llamar traje a esos diminutos calzones de peluche rosa con orejas y cola. Me sentía idiota, tan incómodo que pensaba regresar a cambiarme, pero me armé de valor para continuar con esto. Tetsuhiro estaba en la cama volteado de lado sin mirarme, fingiendo dormir seguramente, por lo cual le dije:

 **-Necesitamos hablar Tetsuhiro-**

 **-¿De qué quieres hablar?-**

 **-Voltea por lo menos cuando me hables-**

 **Al voltear simplemente exclamo:**

 **-Waaaa…pero …tu-**

Sujetó su nariz pues creo que la impresión había sido demasiado y le sangraba.

 **-¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Me dejaras ir dentro de ti?-** Preguntó Tetsuhiro.

 **-Creo que sí, tu ganas ¿De verdad no crees que te gustará si yo voy dentro de ti?-**

 **-No creo que me guste-**

Se levantó y fue hacia mí cubriéndome con sus besos, hasta que pregunté.

 **-¿Te lo han hecho antes?-**

Sin responder ahora invadía mi boca con sus besos, para evitar que hiciera más preguntas.

 **-Dime, ¿Te …mmmmn… lo han hecho?-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Entonces por qué no quieres probar conmigo?-**

 **-Es que yo … tengo miedo-**

 **-Pero no vez que hago estas cosas estúpidas por ti y tu no puedes dejarme hacer algo una vez. ¿Siempre tengo que ceder yo?... Solo esta vez, ¿Lo harías por mí?-**

Me miraba pensativo y a pesar que estaba sobre mí en la cama sin soltarme las manos, las cuales las tenía agarradas sobre mi cabeza.

 **-Está bien, pero si me duele se acaba ¿Es un trato?-**

Me liberaba de su agarre y se recostaba boca arriba en la cama. Tal como había leído, era mejor para la primera vez, el hacerlo con el uke en cuatro para facilitar la penetración. Tomé el lubricante en mis manos diciendo:

 **-Ponte en cuatro, para que no te duela-**

Obedeció pero su mirada delataba bastantes nervios que me preocupaban, no tenía idea si lo lastimaría, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Entonces recordé que el abusaba cuando me lo hacía, incluso lo hacía bastante rudo, me agotaba totalmente. Todos esos recuerdos lograron relajarme un poco, hasta que vi su trasero hacia mí, totalmente dispuesto a ser penetrado, me pensaba arrepentir pero el deseo que sentía me hizo perder la vergüenza. Respiré profundo poniendo un poco de lubricante en mi dedo y empecé a introducirlo lentamente sintiendo los músculos de su esfínter apretarme.

 **-Relájate… Hazlo por mí-**

Mientras movía mi dedo delicadamente se relajaba poco a poco, cuando sentí que ya no entraba dificultosamente procedí a meter dos dedos en su interior.

 **-Aaaaahh-**

 **-¿Te duele?-**

 **-No… creo que lo tocaste-**

 **-¿Aquí?-**

 **-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ngh-**

 **-No seas tan ruidoso que despertarás a los niños-**

La música que se escuchaba en la habitación no era suficiente con esos gemidos que hacía Tetsuhiro cuando masajeaba su próstata.

 **-No puedo evitarlo, se siente tan… aaaah-**

Introduje un tercer dedo mientras se retorcía entre mis manos y empecé a separarlos tal cual había leído, una vez que no sentí resistencia los retiré. Me encontraba muy excitado, deseaba entrar rápido pero sabía que debía hacerlo lo más lentamente posible, de modo que le puse mucho lubricante a mi eje y coloque el glande en su entrada para sentir un poco la succión que hacía. Me incitaba tanto a meterlo hasta el fondo, además de tantos días sin tener sexo me resultaba una tortura placentera el ir entrando poco a poco. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino sentí que se venía pues me apretó tan increíblemente que casi me corro.

 **-aaahhhgggg-**

 **-¿Te corriste?-**

 **-Yo…ahhh… perdón… es que me presionaste… muy fuerte…ahhh… ese lugar-**

 **-¿Puedo continuar?-**

 **-Si-**

Recargo sus antebrazos sobre la cama y su entrada se aflojaba mientras desaceleraba su respiración, entraba tan fácil que me era irresistible el avanzar un poco más rápido. Cuando llegue el fondo aprecié una presión tan suculenta sobre mí miembro, que anhelaba moverme, pero según había leído podría hacerlo una vez que sintiera que se relajaba la compresión que percibo. Era bastante difícil calmar mi ansiedad, por ello respiraba hondo una y otra vez, hasta que al fin se liberó e inicié los movimientos que mi miembro a gritos me pedía apresurara. Me detuve por la sensación tan increíble que era tenerlo tan sumiso y pregunté:

 **-¿Te duele Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-No, sigue… muévete más rápido-**

 **-Si me muevo más me voy a venir-**

 **-Entonces ayúdame a terminar contigo-**

 **-¿Cómo hago eso?-**

 **-Frótalo-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Mi pene frótalo con la mano-**

Procedí a frotarlo al ritmo de las embestidas pero la sensación en mi miembro me volvía loco, estaba muy cerca de terminar y no notaba en ti las contracciones placenteras que me diste un rato atrás cuando terminaste.

 **-No puedo más, ¿Cómo vas tú?-**

 **-Todavía me falta un poco. Entonces termina pero déjame verte mientras te corres dentro de mí-**

Salí de su interior y se volteó abriendo las piernas para que me pusiera en medio de él. Lo miré tan deseoso que cuando me introduje lo comencé a besar primero tiernamente luego el estremecimiento que tenía por mi próximo orgasmo no me permitía besarlo más, pero él distraía mi sensación besándome de la forma tan dulce y amorosa como sabía. Entonces vi como sujetaba su propio miembro mientras yo me movía más aceleradamente hasta que:

 **-Si …muévete a ese lugar… ¡Ah! … ¡Ah! … ¡Ah! … ¡Ah!-**

Y en un beso pudimos concluir juntos:

 **-mmmnnnggg-**

Mientras te abrazaba y continuaba con los besos, escuchamos en la puerta:

 **-¿Papá estás bien? Escuchamos que gritabas-**

 **-Si Shiori, él está bien es que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, espérenme en sus cuartos y voy a arroparlos-**

Le pase su pijama y nos vestimos, pues seguramente los niños estaban afuera de la habitación. En voz baja mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él le dije:

 **-Voy a arropar a Shiori y Tetsu ya regreso-**

 **-Sí, gracias…. Souichi… me gustó-** Expresaba con la respiración algo acelerada.

La mañana siguiente me levanté tan tranquilo, después de tantos días sin dormir bien, era algo tarde y los niños que dormían entre nosotros estaban picando mi nariz, afortunadamente era sábado, así que no hubo problema con levantarnos más tarde.

 **-Papá, papi tenemos hambre-**

 **-Ya voy esperen un momento-** Expresaba Tetsuhiro.

 **-¿Te sientes bien?-**

 **-Claro que si porque no habría de estarlo-**

Cuando se sentó sobre la cama pude ver la expresión de dolor que tenía, al igual que yo en las mañanas de las primeras veces que lo hicimos.

 **-Ese disfraz se te veía tan sexy-**

 **-Pues espero que lo memorizaras, ya que no lo volverás a ver-**

 **-¿Disfraz? ¿De qué hablan?-** Preguntó Tetsu-kun

 **-Nada Tetsu, tu papá habla de su sueño de anoche donde yo traía un disfraz-**

 **-¡Y Qué disfraz!-**

 **-Pórtate bien y no digas cosas absurdas con los niños aquí. En vista que su papá está lastimado porque cayó de la cama, voy a preparar algo sencillo-**

 **-¿Te duele mucho papá?-** Preguntaba Shiori dándole un besito en la frente a Tetsuhiro.

Shiori siempre era muy tierna con Tetsuhiro y evitaba que yo lo maltratara. Cuando le llegaba a dar un golpe, ella le daba un beso para que no le doliera. Siempre pedía que no le hiciera nada e incluso me miraba feo. Tan pequeña y frágil no podía evitar olvidar mi enojo cuando veía su actitud tan protectora. Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente este afecto incondicional de nuestros pequeños, debe llenar el vacío del rechazo que sufrió por sus padres.

.

Once años pasaban tan rápido para nosotros, los niños estaban por salir de la secundaria y ya habían cumplido 15 años. La pequeña Shiori era tan difícil de tratar para mí, solo escuchaba a Tetsuhiro, se la vivía llevándome la contra a todo lo que le decía, nunca obedecía mis órdenes. Aunque era una excelente estudiante, también se mostraba algo antisocial ya que prefería llegar a casa para leer que salir. Me recordaba a mí mismo, también por el hecho de que era muy cercana con su hermano Tetsu-kun y su primo Ta-kun. Los cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo afortunadamente los hablaba con Hikari que era prácticamente otra hermana para mí, pues recuerdo la vez que le llego su periodo, vimos llegar a Hikari tocando nuestra puerta, porque Shiori la había llamado a su celular contándole su problema, por lo cual se encerraron a charlar hasta que salieron más tranquilas; posteriormente me explicó que mi niña había madurado hasta ser una mujer.

Al contrario, Tetsu-kun era tan tranquilo, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad el no parecía ser rebelde sino muy disciplinado en las cosas que hacía. Se dedicaba a hacer deporte, puesto que jugaba en el equipo de básquetbol de la escuela; era bastante popular y muchas veces llegaba con distintas novias. Sin embargo también era excelente estudiante, por ello competían en sacar buenas notas siendo los mejores en sus clases. Como buen hermano procuraba acompañar a Shiori a casa, incluso ella peleo con él para que la dejara regresar sola, ya que detestaba a sus amigos, los cuales siempre le coqueteaban cosa que a ella no le interesaba. Una vez que entró al equipo de básquetbol no pudo más que dejarla ir sola pues debía quedarse a los entrenamientos, luego de los cuales volvía con la novia en turno. Siempre procuraba explicarle que no era bueno tener una novia tras otra, pero no lo regañaba puesto que notaba que eran noviazgos castos en los que se avergonzaban de darse un beso, tal cual cuando los vigilaba en la sala, mientras estudiaba o charlaba con su novia.

Tetsuhiro era sin lugar a dudas el favorito de los niños, siempre lo recibían con un abrazo, nunca los regañaba, ni los castigaba y me rogaba que los perdonara cuando yo los reprendía. Era muy blando y procuraba consentirlos, más a Shiori pues al verla solita leyendo, se la llevaba a comprarle cosas al supermercado y aguantaba horas viendo ropa, zapatos y bolsos con ella. No podía quejarme pues para mí no era ningún placer caminar por todas esas tiendas, además se encargaban de comprarnos a Tetsu y a mí prendas que necesitábamos.

Cierto día Shiori parecía distinta, noté en ella algo que nunca pude ver antes, parecía pensativa y se sonrojaba extrañamente mientras revisaba su celular.

 **-¿Sucede algo?-**

 **-No es nada-**

 **-Pareces nerviosa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Aunque creas que te regaño siempre, es porque quiero lo mejor para ti y si algo te preocupa yo puedo aconsejarte-**

 **-Claro que no, seguramente nunca has pasado por algo así. La tía Hikari no me responde los mensajes, seguramente salió-**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-**

 **-Un chico molesto de una clase inferior se me declaró hace unos días, el muy tonto siempre me está siguiendo y aguanta hasta que yo le pegue con tal de estar cerca de mí. Me lo asignaron como pupilo para regularizarlo en las materias donde va mal, por ello estudia junto conmigo todos los días en la biblioteca, eso desde este último año. Pero ahora, justo cuando salíamos de la escuela me robó un beso. ¡Lo odio! Porque me hizo sentir algo extraño dentro de mí-**

Su historia me resultaba bastante familiar, al parecer mi pequeña estaba enamorada pero no lo sabía, ahora era mi deber facilitarle lo que a mí me costó tanto trabajo entender.

 **-Pero dime, ¿El chico te gusta?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, es un tonto-**

 **-¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él?-**

 **-Nada en especial, cuando estudiamos a veces se acerca mucho y me pone nerviosa, su mirada es tan extraña, que no puedo evitar golpearlo por estar tan cerca-**

 **-Deberías relajarte un poco, creo que debe ser un buen chico. Dime algo ¿Qué sentiste cuando te dio el beso?-**

 **-Bueno es que estábamos despidiéndonos y lo felicitaba por recuperarse tanto en sus calificaciones, por ello le dije que no estudiaríamos juntos ya que no lo requería. Entonces me miro con unas pequeñas lágrimas que le querían salir, se acercó a mi rostro y sin que pudiera moverme me beso. Fue mi primer beso y con un idiota. No comprendo papi porque no pude moverme, hasta después le di una bofetada, lo amenacé y corrí-**

Su tierno sonrojo me hacía sentir tan nostálgico, los besos de Tetsuhiro eran tan tiernos y yo siempre negaba que me gustaran, pero que podría decirle para hacerla entender.

 **-No seas tan dura con el chico, seguramente, debe estar realmente enamorado de ti para aguantarte, créeme con un mal carácter como el que te herede, debe ser muy paciente contigo. Dale una oportunidad-**

 **-¡Ni hablar, solo quiero que me deje tranquila!-**

 **-Entiendo lo que pasas, tarde seis años en aceptar que amaba a tu padre-**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Seis años?-**

 **-Además lo trataba mal y le pegaba cuando me robaba un beso, entenderás que fue más difícil puesto que éramos hombres-**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo que sean dos hombres papi?-**

 **-Pues es que todas las familias son de una mujer y un hombre-**

 **-Hay, eso no tiene importancia, muchos de mis compañeros hablan de los divorcios de sus padres, y yo los tengo a ustedes siendo felices juntos. Aunque ya sabes que no me gusta verlos haciéndose arrumacos, es desagradable, no porque sean hombres, en general todas las parejas me dan asco-**

 **-Todavía eres muy chica por eso no sabes que es tener una pareja, se siente la necesidad de pasar tiempo juntos y besarse-**

 **-¡Qué asco! Desearía nunca haber conocido a Murakami Tora-**

 **-¿Estás segura de lo que deseas?-**

 **-Claro… creo que solo deseo que se aleje de mí definitivamente-**

 **-Bueno entonces solo piensa bien las cosas, ¿De verdad te alegrará no verlo más? Si es así pues no hay problema-**

Shiori realmente estaba muy extraña al escuchar mis palabras, se quedó pensativa y dos días después cuando Tetsuhiro miraba la televisión con Tetsu-kun y yo leía en la lap top, me preocupó bastante que no nos acompañó a cenar, ni tampoco quiso salir con Tetsuhiro, por ello subí con un poco de comida a su habitación:

 **-¿Shiori puedo pasar?-**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-**

 **-Solo te traje algo de comer-**

 **-Está bien, pasa-**

Cuando entré, ella estaba con su computadora leyendo y con los audífonos a medio quitar, tenía una expresión algo triste en su linda carita, por ello le pregunte:

 **-¿Todo está bien? Pareces algo deprimida-**

 **-¿Papi los deseos de verdad pueden cumplirse?-**

 **-Depende del deseo, hay cosas imposibles, otras que si se pueden realizar-**

 **-Recuerdas que te conté de Murakami el chico que me beso-**

 **-Si dime ¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Pues ya no se me acerca ni me habla y antes todos los días estaba conmigo. Recuerdas que desee que no se acercara, pues se cumplió mi deseo y me siento extraña, como triste. No entiendo porque estoy así, si siempre me molestaba su presencia. Hoy que lo vi me miró con algo de tristeza en su rostro y sentí como que algo se rompía aquí dentro. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no sentir esto?-**

 **-¿Qué cosa le dijiste el día que te beso?-**

 **-Le dije que enviaría a mi hermano y a mi primo a matarlo si no me dejaba en paz-**

 **-Creo que debes disculparte-**

 **-¿Disculparme? Si ese miserable me beso sin mi consentimiento-**

 **-Pero te gusto, y además creo que lo quieres, no estarías triste desde que no te habla si no fuera porque te gusta y lo quieres-**

 **-No digas esas cosas tan absurdas papi, de ninguna manera yo me interesaría en alguien así, de hecho no me interesan las relaciones sociales-**

 **-Bueno vamos a hacer un ejercicio para ver si es verdad lo que dices. Cierra los ojos-**

 **-¿Ahora?-**

 **-Respira profundo y piensa en papá, que sientes por él cuando lo menciono-**

 **-¿Esto de qué sirve?-**

 **-Tú hazme caso y dime algunas palabras para describir lo que sientes cuando lo menciono-**

 **-Es amable, cariñoso y lo quiero mucho-**

 **-Ahora sobre tu hermano Tetsu-**

 **-Es protector, amigable y también lo quiero mucho-**

 **-Ahora sobre Mukamiro-**

 **-Es Murakami Tora-**

 **-Bueno ese chico-**

 **-Murakami es insoportable, fastidioso y sus ojos son tan hermosos, me hacen sentir tan feliz cuando me mira-**

 **-Felicidades ahora sabes que lo quieres-**

 **-¿Tú lo crees?-**

 **-Busca en tu corazón, ¿Si él nunca volviera a hablarte eso te haría feliz?-**

 **-No, pero odio que me besara sin pedirme permiso-**

Al siguiente día la pequeña Shiori había arreglado sus problemas con su kohai y muy felizmente me lo contó, no sólo eso, él chico le había pedido perdón por besarla y se había confesado nuevamente, expresando su eterna devoción hacia ella, por lo cual ella aceptó intentar ser novios pero bajo sus términos.

 **-No se papi, por alguna razón siento algo de miedo de decirle a papá sobre mi novio. ¿Tú qué piensas?-**

 **-Deberías traerlo a cenar y presentárnoslo-**

 **-Muy bien eso haré, espero que no te decepcione-**

 **-Si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz-**

Morinaga que siempre tenía el rostro mas sonriente del mundo, en esta ocasión tenía el ceño fruncido, pues su pequeña princesa Shiori le presentaba a un muchacho. El siempre creyó que su pequeña ermitaña, le permitiría estar con ella mucho tiempo sin dejarlo abandonado por algún chico. Ahora que los veía juntos en la mesa y ella decía:

 **-Papás, les presentó a mi novio Murakami Tora-**

 **-Mucho gusto Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-¿Souichi podríamos hablar en privado?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **En primer lugar debo agradecer la hermosa ilustración de Gabriela Ibarra, la cual ahora participó dando ideas creativas en este capítulo.**

 **Ahora que llegamos a la parte 14 de la historia y mientras más avanza, menos quiero que acabe, se ponen las cosas tan divertidas entre mi pareja favorita, quizá sea posible hacer dos partes más, pero si no es el caso, igual se que adorarán el final de la historia. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y agradezco también que sigan leyendo.**


	15. Una lección dolorosa: El amor perdura

**CAPÍTULO 15 UNA LECCIÓN DOLOROSA: EL AMOR PERDURA.**

Llegaba de trabajar encontrando a Souichi algo ansioso en la cocina, me acerqué un poco sin que notara que había llegado, pues estaba ensimismado, lo abracé por la espalda y al oído le dije:

 **-Ya llegue mi amor-**

 **-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Me asustas idiota!-**

 **-Perdón solo quería abrazarte, te extrañe-**

 **-No digas cosas absurdas y ayúdame a cocinar de una vez, que tendremos un invitado-**

 **-¿Quién?-**

 **-Ya verás Tetsuhiro, solo espera-**

 **-No, dime ya-**

 **-Un amigo de Shiori-**

 **-Qué bueno, me preocupaba que mi niña estuviera solita como tú cuando te conocí-**

 **-Me parece muy bien que hagas esa analogía-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-No es nada en especial-**

Souichi parecía bastante nervioso, no entendía muy bien para qué causar una buena impresión a un amigo de Shiori, su único amigo. Una vez que teníamos todo listo, pusimos la mesa y llamamos a Shiori.

 **-SHIOOORI, YA ESTÁ TODO LISTO-**

 **-VOOOY-**

Cuando ella bajo sonrió algo nerviosa:

 **-Papá que gusto que tú cocinaras, me preocupaba lo que haría papi-**

 **-¡Todavía qué te ayudo! ¡Eres una malagradecida!-**

 **-Es que de verdad cocinas horrible-** Respondió Shiori.

 **-Niña malcriada, pero ya verás, no volveré a cocinarles nada-**

 **-Alguien arriba escucho mis plegarias-**

 **-Ya es suficiente de pleitos. Shiori será mejor que te disculpes con Souichi, el hace lo mejor que puede. Además ya le sale bastante bien-**

 **-No tengo porque disculparme, si solo dije la verdad-**

 **-¿Qué harías si te esfuerzas en hacer algo, no te queda muy bien, pero cada vez lo haces mejor cuando practicas? Luego alguien te dice que lo haces horrible-**

 **-Ash… está bien. Lo siento papi-**

 **-Mejor dile a tu papá a quién invitaste-** Expresó Souichi.

 **-Bueno… yo …-**

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

 **-Yo voy-** Dijo Shiori.

Vimos entrar a un joven bastante mayor que ella, era tan alto como yo, muy sonriente, cabello algo corto café oscuro, ojos color miel. Pero lo más importante es que la tomó de la mano, a lo cual ella se soltó y dijo:

 **-Papás, les presentó a mi novio Murakami Tora-**

 **-Mucho gusto Tatsumi Souichi-**

 **-¿Souichi podríamos hablar en privado?-**

Me llevé a Souichi a la cocina pues debía saber en qué momento mi niña consiguió un novio. Además de que sospechaba que él ya lo sabía, mucho antes que yo.

 **-¿Tú sabías que mi pequeña tenía novio?-**

 **-Sí, que tiene de malo-**

 **-Es muy niña, no debería estar con alguien-**

 **-Pero si tiene la misma edad que Tetsu-kun y él trae distintas novias desde hace un año-**

 **-Bueno pero ella no tenía amigos, siempre está estudiando y leyendo ¿Cómo es que de pronto tiene un novio? Seguro es un aprovechado mayor que ella, solo le debe interesar una cosa y es abusar de mi pequeña. No lo voy a permitir-**

 **-Espera un momento Tetsuhiro, en primer lugar, él es menor que ella y es su kohai en la escuela. Lo conoció desde hace ya un año mientras le ayudaba a regularizarse con sus materias-**

 **-Entonces en un pervertido, vago y flojo. ¡WAAAA! ¡Aún peor de lo que creí!-**

 **-Tómalo con calma, no se trata de eso, sus notas son excelentes ahora. Mira, yo sugerí que lo trajera para que pudiéramos conocerlo, me recuerda a ti pues aguanta que nuestra niña le pegue-**

 **-Entonces si debe ser un pervertido-**

 **-Bueno si se parece a ti, seguramente lo es-**

 **-Lo voy a sacar de nuestra casa-**

 **-No hagas eso, mira que ella estaba muy triste hace unos días que pelearon, de hecho ella lo amenazo con que Ta-kun y Tetsu lo matarían si no la dejaba en paz-**

 **-¿Eso hizo? Sin duda ella tiene tu mal genio-**

 **-¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad al muchacho que ella eligió? Recuerda que es una Tatsumi con mi mismo carácter, si él se porta mal, probablemente lo matará a golpes, o mandará a su hermano a hacerlo-**

 **-Tú ganas, pero si descubrimos que es un vago, lo corremos-**

 **-¡Claro que sí!-**

Salimos de la cocina y los vimos sonriéndose muy tiernamente. ¿Cómo pueden verse así si apenas se conocen? Ese tipo había engatusado la mente de mi pequeña, debía averiguar todo sobre él.

 **-No tenía idea que Shiori tuviera dos padres-** Comentaba estúpidamente Murakami, a lo cual respondí:

 **-¿Te parece algo malo que seamos dos padres?-**

 **-No lo creo, ella es afortunada.** **Nunca conocí a mi padre, pues se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero mi madre se hizo cargo de mí y trabaja duro para darme todo lo que necesito. Yo intento ayudarla con trabajos de medio tiempo, pero a veces afecta en mis calificaciones, por ello conocí a Tatsumi-sempai y pude mejorar mis calificaciones. ¿Tengo una duda señores Tatsumi?-**

 **-jajaja Yo soy Tatsumi Souichi y él es Morinaga Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Disculpen, es que creí que estaban casados-**

 **-Murakami, mejor ya cállate-** Le dijo Shiori.

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes Murakami?-** Debía saber que tan grande era para mí nena.

 **-Tengo 14 pero como soy bastante alto creen que tengo más edad ¿Verdad?-**

 **-¿Desde cuándo son novios?-**

 **-Desde ayer señor Morinaga-**

Ese muchacho parecía que tenía una respuesta para todo, a final de cuentas ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno? ¿Será verdad eso de que ayuda a su mamá?

 **-Basta papá ¿Por qué no comemos?-** Cuestionó Shiori.

 **-Estoy en casa-** Dijo Tetsu quien llegaba a cenar.

 **-Bienvenido a casa hijo-** Le respondí.

 **-Hola Murakami, al fin lo conseguiste ¿Verdad? Te deseo suerte con mi hermana-**

 **-¿Tú lo sabías?-** Preguntó Shiori.

 **-Bueno es que hace unos días se acercó a mí pidiendo perdón por besarte, que no deseaba morir a manos mías y de Ta-kun. Entonces me explicó la situación y que está enamorado de ti. Yo solo le dije que tú eres muy independiente y no pensé que le correspondieras, pero veo que me equivocaba ¿Él también te gusta verdad hermana?-**

 **-No lo digas tan abiertamente, esas son cosas privadas-**

Aparentemente todo el mundo sabía cosas de las que yo no tenía idea… Un momento el ¡LA BESO!

 **-¿Besaste a mi pequeña?-**

 **-Sí señor, lo siento, nunca la volveré a besar sin permiso-**

 **-De modo que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de mi niña-**

 **-Vamos no exageres Tetsuhiro, ella lo golpeo y amenazó con matarlo ¿Verdad Shiori?-**

 **-Si así fue papá-**

 **-Lo siento tanto señor Morinaga, de verdad lo siento, es que la amo desde la primera vez que la vi-**

 **-Acaso eres tonto Murakami ya te dije que no digas esas cursilerías, mucho menos delante de mi familia, ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?-** Expresaba Shiori golpeando la cabeza de Murakami.

No comprendía como ese tipo sin ninguna cualidad especial, parecía hacer que mi pequeña se pusiera tan emocionada. No lo creo, ella actúa como Souichi cuando se enamoró de mí. ¡No puede ser! ¿Está enamorada?

Una vez concluida la cena tenía ganas de correr al tipo de mi casa, para que alejara las garras de mi niña, pero ella dijo:

 **-Vamos a estudiar-**

Se dirigían a las escaleras cuando escuche:

 **-¿A dónde creen que van? No tienes permiso de ir con él a tu habitación, ni tú, ni Tetsu-kun-**

 **-Pero papi solo íbamos a estudiar-**

 **-No hay pero que valga, no te atrevas a desobedecer ¿Verdad Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Por supuesto, ayúdanos a limpiar la mesa para que estudien aquí-**

 **-De que sirven dos padres si ambos enloquecen-**

 **-Ya te escuche, te quedarás sin tu mesada de mañana por ese comentario-**

Esta vez debía apoyar a Souichi con sus castigos, no podía permitir que mi pequeña estuviera a solas con ese tipo que seguramente se finge tonto para hacerla caer.

 **-Eres tan malo-**

Sin responderle nada, simplemente limpiamos la mesa y como le tocaba el aseo a Souichi, me pensaba sentar en la mesa con ellos para vigilar de cerca a ese tal Murakami, hasta que al dar unos pasos fuera de la cocina:

 **-¿No me vas a ayudar? A tus hijos siempre les ayudas para que acaben pronto-**

 **-Es que hoy quería vigilar a Murakami-**

 **-Pero si están en la mesa ¿Qué puede pasar?-**

 **-Mmmm tu sabes, se podrían besar o tocar, no lo voy a permitir-**

 **-Ya cálmate, de verdad crees que nuestra hija va a permitir que un tipo la bese o la toque delante de alguien, ¿En nuestra casa?-**

 **-Pues no lo sé-**

 **-SI lo sabes. Ella es igual que yo cuando me conociste-**

A pesar de sus palabras no podía evitar la desconfianza, Souichi no se hubiera vuelto mi novio, además mucho menos presentarme a su familia como tal. Aunque es verdad que las circunstancias son diferentes, por ello no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez que no debíamos dejarlos ahí sin vigilancia.

 **-MO-RI-NA-GA ¡Me estas escuchando idiota!-**

 **-Perdón que me decías-**

 **-Nada importante, ya deja de pensar cosas absurdas, ¿No confías en nuestra hija? Hagamos algo, cuando terminemos nos sentamos en la sala y desde ahí escuchamos todo lo que hagan-**

 **-Pero yo me iba a sentar en la mesa con ellos-**

 **-Tú no lo entiendes, es muy difícil para alguien como yo encontrar un amigo, mucho más una pareja, nuestra hija es tan solitaria, ¿Quieres que esté así? ¿Quieres que se vuelva fría como yo lo era cuando me conociste?-**

 **-Nunca fuiste frío, solo te fue difícil acostumbrarte, pero siempre que estábamos en la cama sentí la calidez de tu corazón-**

 **-No estamos hablando de mí-**

 **-Ya entendí, pero si veo que se dan un beso lo sacaré a patadas-**

 **-Como quieras, solo pensaba que estoy de humor para hacer eso que tanto me pides, pero tu actitud me está quitando las ganas-**

 **-¿Hablamos de lo mismo? Tú vas a …-**

 **-No lo digas, ya sabes que si-**

 **-Me comportaré, haré lo que tú quieras-**

Salimos y al pasar por la mesa no pude evitar mirar fijamente a Murakami, el cual estaba sonrojado mientras mi niña se acercaba a sus cuadernos corrigiendo sus errores. No pude evitar notar que él se refería a ella como sempai y ella le decía su apellido, al parecer no tenían tanta confianza cosa que me tranquilizaba un poco. Aburridamente escuchamos sus conversaciones sobre matemáticas y cada falta que cometía el muchacho ella lo golpeaba, el pobre me causaba algo de lástima, pero también me daba gusto que no le permitiera acercarse.

La noche llegaba mientras ellos estudiaban. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en los dulces labios de Souichi, su proposición era tan tentadora, me moría de ganas por irnos a la habitación, pero también estaba este problema teniendo a ese muchacho con mi hija. Cuando sentí una mano sobre mi pierna suavemente moverse hacia arriba, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, giré la cabeza y pude ver en sus ojos deseo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lance a su boca en el sillón, en el cual nuestros gemidos se escucharon:

 **-mmmmnnnn-**

 **-Papás se puede saber porque andan haciendo esas cosas, ¿Qué no les da pena?-**

El sonrojo en ambos era evidente, hasta que Souichi intentando regresar a su compostura habló:

 **-Ya es bastante tarde, el muchacho debe regresar a su casa-**

 **-Pero apenas son las ocho-**

 **-Nada, es tarde y su madre debe esperarlo-**

 **-No se preocupe señor Tatsumi, de todas formas estaba por irme-**

El muchacho se levantó, se despidió de nosotros y a Shiori le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

 **-Nos vemos mañana sempai-**

 **-Hasta mañana Murakami-**

Una vez que cerramos la puerta, Souichi dijo:

 **-Estoy algo cansado me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-**

Le pensaba responder pero Shiori me interrumpió:

 **-Papá… Siento no haberte dicho antes sobre Murakami-**

En mi cabeza estaba regañar a Shiori y convencerla de que se alejara de ese muchacho, pero también estaba la promesa de Souichi que me esperaba en la habitación, así que solo le dije:

 **-No te preocupes solo desconfía de él, no le permitas que te lastime-**

Después de eso corrí a la habitación y me encontré que él estaba en nuestro baño lavando su cabello, con la tina llenándose poco a poco y había puesto algo de música suave.

 **-¿Me esperabas?-**

 **-Tú qué crees-**

 **-¿Entonces lo harás?-**

 **-Solo si primero tomamos una ducha-**

Escuchar eso era tan excitante, por ello me desvestí rápidamente, me acerque a él, tomé la esponja y le puse jabón para pasarla sobre su piel mientras él seguía lavando su cabello, con mucha calma el enjuagaba poco a poco sus hermosos cabellos. Entre tanto yo pasaba la esponja sobre su miembro el cual estaba despertando.

 **-Si me vas a lavar creo que esa parte ya está muy limpia ¿No crees?-**

 **-Oh lo siento, es que creí que te gustaba-**

 **-Déjame hacerlo yo solo para que te bañes también-**

Sujetó la esponja y la pasó por las partes que faltaron, luego me la dio para que me lavara yo. Sin dejar de mirarlo observé que rociaba su cuerpo con un cubo del agua de la tina, posteriormente se metió en ella mirando expectante a que yo me lavará.

 **-¿Qué rayos estás esperando? ¡Date prisa!-**

 **-Si lo siento, ya voy… es que eres tan hermoso que me pierdo en tu cuerpo-**

 **-Mejor cállate y hazlo ya-**

Me bañe a prisa y me metí en la tina junto con él.

 **-¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?-**

 **-Cuando salgamos-**

 **-Entonces vámonos ya-**

 **-Ten paciencia, ¿Qué no te gusta relajarte un poco antes?-**

 **-No quiero-**

Me levanté y me acerqué a tu boca para besarla pues estabas recostado aún lado mío en la tina.

 **-Mmmmm… Souichi…quiero sentirte-**

Después de algunos besos y caricias en tu húmeda piel:

 **-Vámonos, ya fue suficiente-**

Te levanté en brazos y te cargue.

 **-Bájame ¿Qué haces?-**

Lo lleve a la cama completamente desnudo pero mojado.

 **-Vas a mojar todo bájame-**

 **-Bueno déjame secarte-**

Tomé una toalla y la pasé delicadamente sobre su piel repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, justo cuando tocaría su duro eje me detuve.

 **-¿No ibas a hacérmelo tú a mí?-**

 **-Cambie de parecer, mejor házmelo tu-**

 **-Solo un poco, nunca he sentido tu lengua…anda. Estoy completamente limpio si eso te preocupa-**

Me senté en la cama cubierto por la toalla y tú de pie frente a mí te hincaste descubriendo mi cuerpo, miraste mi miembro que se encontraba flácido por tus fríos rechazos, entonces me lamiste sobre la piel, el contacto tan suave de tu lengua sobre ese lugar tan sensible me hizo hervir la sangre de inmediato. Con tu mano sujetaste mi hombría y lo introdujiste en tu boca.

 **-Succiona… si… así-**

Sentí como la sangre invadía esa zona haciendo crecer mi miembro en tu boca. Tu mirada llena de deseo se conectó con la mía en una descarga de pasión que invadía mi cuerpo. El mirarnos mientras succionabas me excitaba tanto, pero me faltaba mas movimiento.

 **-Mételo todo en tu boca-**

 **-Definitivamente no-**

 **-¿Por qué te detienes?-**

 **-Ya fue mucho ¿Puedes continuar ahora conmigo?-**

 **-Quiero más, un poco más, anda yo siempre hago que te corras en mi boca, solo un poco-**

 **-Pero si te vienes en mi boca no lo haré nunca más-**

 **-No te preocupes, yo te aviso-**

 **-Tómalo con tu mano también, como te lo hago yo-**

Lo sujeto y empezó a mover la mano rápidamente mientras la sensación crecía, mis piernas se sentían tan débiles, mi corazón latía más a prisa. Sentí su lengua sobre el glande en movimientos circulares, hasta que la desesperación por correrme se empezó a hacer insoportable.

 **-Ya … ahh… detente que… me vengo-**

Pero sin escucharme lo metió todo en su boca y no pude resistir el echarle todo.

 **-aaaaaghh-**

Cuando el orgasmo pasaba, recobré la cordura y me sentí profundamente apenado.

 **-Perdón yo no quise… No volveré a obligarte-**

Se tapaba la boca mientras tragaba, hasta que respondió.

 **-No exageres, no fue tan malo, siempre lo haces conmigo, te lo debía-**

 **-¿Fue muy asqueroso? ¿Sabía muy feo?-**

 **-¡No preguntes es vergonzoso!-**

 **-¿Dime te dio asco?-**

Lo subí a la cama y lo bese para hacerle olvidar el desagradable acto y mientras lo tocaba, me dijo al oído:

 **-Estaba…. Aaaahh… caliente y espeso….mmmm…. pero no sabía tan mal-**

Me encantaba escuchar que no te había desagradado del todo hacer eso. ¿Cómo era posible que un día el sempai de la universidad fuera mi esposo, criara a nuestros niños junto conmigo y además me hiciera una chupada? Todo era cada día más perfecto en mi vida, excepto por el novio de Shiori.

 **-¿Qué piensas?-**

 **-Nada-**

 **-Entonces hazme terminar, como siempre-**

Fui a lamer directamente su miembro mientras tocaba sus tetillas con los dedos hasta que sus pies temblaban del placer, intenté meter un dedo en su entrada pero se corrió en mi boca inmediatamente.

 **-A mí siempre me ha gustado como sabes-**

 **-No tenías que decirlo, es vergonzoso-**

Subí a abrazarlo y besarnos hasta quedar dormidos.

.

POV SOUICHI

La mañana siguiente nos llamó la Tía Matsuda para decir que se sentía mal, estaba mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza:

 **-¿Quién era?-**

 **-La tía Matsuda se siente mal, voy a verla-**

 **-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-**

 **-No te preocupes, seguramente estará bien-**

 **-¿Seguro? No me molesta ir-**

 **-No, ve a trabajar, todo estará bien-**

Me bañe, vestí y fui de inmediato a su casa para encontrarla en cama sin moverse. No podía evitar llorar mientras buscaba nerviosamente su pulso, entonces lo sentí y llamé inmediatamente a emergencias, la llevaron en una ambulancia, mientras yo:

 **-Tetsuhiro, Matsuda esta…-**

 **-¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Está muy… mal… estoy en una ambulancia con ella-**

 **-Voy para el hospital, te veo ahí. No te preocupes todo estará bien, voy a marcarles a todos, tu solo espera. Te quiero, cuenta conmigo-**

Sentí tranquilidad de saber que estarías cuando llegara al hospital, por lo cual solo sujetaba la mano fría de Matsuda entre mis manos nerviosas. Cuando llegue y la metieron en la sala de urgencias, tú me abrazaste.

 **-No te preocupes, ella es fuerte-**

 **-Es como una madre para mí, no quiero perderla también-**

 **-Ella lo sabe, tú eres como su hijo, y nuestros pequeños son sus nietos. Les llamé a todos, tu padre dijo que vendrá con Kanako y su esposo desde Brasil en el primer vuelo. Tomoe también dijo que vendrá para acá hoy mismo. Hikari se encargará de los experimentos y Taiki-kun viene para revisar el trato que le están dando, así decirnos sobre su estado. A los niños les dejé un mensaje de que la tía Matsuda está en el hospital e iré a llevarles de comer más tarde. No sé si será prudente traerlos-**

 **-No se…-**

Me descomponía, me volvía un niño indefenso al sentir la pérdida en mi corazón. Ella me cuido después de que mi madre se había ido; aunque al principio rehusaba que fuera importante, poco a poco se convirtió en una segunda madre, la cual incluso cuido a mis bebés, hasta que entraron a la secundaria cuando ya podían volver solos a casa. Pero varías veces entre semana llevábamos víveres y todos los fines de semana íbamos a verla con los chicos viendo que estuviera bien.

 **-No pensé que se enfermaría, la debimos traer a casa con nosotros-**

 **-Hicimos lo que pudimos, recuerda que ella no quiso dejar su casa, le gustaba su independencia-**

 **-Debíamos ir a verla más veces-**

Me abrazó sin soltarme, frotando mi espalda, yo solo lloraba en su hombro, pero el también sollozaba un poco mientras nos confortábamos un poco. Llegó Taiki a los pocos momentos y fue a hablar con los médicos, dijo ser su médico de cabecera por ello le informaron su estado, el cual era bastante grave, pero estaban estabilizándola, su presión y el azúcar le habían subido mucho por su edad avanzada. El celular de Tetsuhiro sonaba a los pocos momentos:

 **-Shiori… si ella está bien, la están estabilizando…No es necesario… Muy bien yo voy por ti pero hasta que acaben las clases, pregunta a tu hermano si él vendrá también…si… te quiero princesa…Si, él está bien ¿Quieres que te lo comunique?...-**

Me paso el teléfono

 **-¿Papi, te sientes bien?-**

 **-Si no te preocupes por mí… ella es…-**

 **-No llores papi, te quiero, al rato nos vemos-**

 **-Gracias… nos vemos-**

 **-Pásame a Shiori otra vez Souichi…Pequeña, el Tío Taiki irá por ustedes para que yo me quede con tu padre…Si, no te preocupes ya lo escuchaste él está bien-**

Luego marcaban de nuevo a su celular.

 **-Si Tetsu… al rato tu Tío Taiki irá por ustedes… si, te lo paso…-**

 **-¿Padre estás bien?-** Me preguntó Tetsu.

 **-Si Tetsu…gracias por preocuparte, no es necesario que vengas-**

 **-Pero claro que voy-**

 **-Como quieras hijo-**

Cuando colgué el teléfono Tetsuhiro me abrazó y me dijo:

 **-Lo vez, tienes una familia que te adora, no dejaremos que pases esto solo, ella también es mi familia, va a estar bien-**

Las horas pasaban lento, esperando resultados. Cuando salieron nos comunicaron que su corazón tenía una arritmia, los exámenes de sangre revelaron que el azúcar efectivamente estaba alta, y que estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, pero que fue estabilizada con medicamento. Explicaron que su estado de salud era bastante peligroso y debía ser tratada con medicamentos para el corazón aún después de salir del hospital. Por la tarde llegaban Tetsu, Shiori al lado de su novio, Hikari, su esposo y Ta-kun que corrió a abrazarnos para mostrarnos su apoyo. Mis hijos no me soltaban, se sentaron entre nosotros en las bancas del Hospital para esperar buenas nuevas. Un rato más tarde nos fuimos a comer a la cafetería del hospital todos juntos y nos relajamos un poco escuchando sobre las cosas que contaba Tetsu y Ta-kun, los cuales narraban experiencias graciosas para calmar el ambiente. Cuando llegó la noche decidimos quedarnos Taiki y yo en el hospital. Tetsuhiro por su parte debía volver para cuidar a los niños, además de ir a su trabajo.

La mañana siguiente llegaban mis hermanos y padre para mandarme a descansar a casa, por lo cual se hospedarían en casa de Matsuda. Los llevé a dejar sus maletas, para finalmente ir a casa. Me recosté a dormir hasta que Tetsuhiro llegó y con un beso me despertó:

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

 **-Estoy bien, no sé porque todos preguntan eso-**

Los días pasaron y al fin la tía fue llevada a nuestra casa para quedarse con nosotros. Para cuidar de ella los pequeños la acompañaban al llegar de la escuela, también Kanako y su esposo decidieron quedarse un tiempo para ayudarnos a cuidarla durante el día. Con los estudios que le habían realizado descubrieron que su cerebro se había inflamado, por lo cual no podía hablar bien, ni tampoco moverse adecuadamente, a razón de eso usaba una andadera para caminar. La veíamos todos los días recuperarse, hasta que una noche fui a su habitación, entonces note que no podía respirar, quería llamar a Tetsuhiro pero ella me detuvo sujetando mi mano, con su último aliento me miró con desesperación, abrace su cuerpo y percibí su vida escaparse entre mis manos. Por alguna razón en unos pocos instantes Tetsuhiro estaba abrazándome. Posteriormente nuestros pequeños llegaron también para confortarnos. No podía pensar, no quería soltar el cuerpo de ella; Tetsuhiro fue quien me separó de su cuerpo sin vida y me abrazó hasta que llegó la familia. De modo que esa misma noche llevamos a cabo el velatorio, no podía creer que se había ido, la iba a extrañar tanto, su partida hacía que mi corazón doliera sobremanera. Estaba la familia completa, mi padre, mis hermanos y sus parejas, Hikari y su familia. También estaba él novio de Shiori que llegó al lado de su madre para hacernos compañía en nuestro dolor, Shiori no dejaba de abrazarlo, sin que Tetsuhiro dijera nada, pues al igual que yo se percató de la unión entre los muchachos. Al siguiente día la llevamos a cremar y como era la costumbre poner sus cenizas bajo una lápida. Al volver del funeral me encerré en mi habitación, estaba tan cansado y triste, no quería salir de ahí, no tenía hambre. Esa noche entraron los tres a la habitación, sin decir nada se recostaron conmigo y me abrazaron, hasta dormirnos los cuatro como cuando estaban pequeños.

En la madrugada sollozaba y Tetsuhiro que me sujetaba por la espalda me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré:

 **-Date cuenta que ella no murió, pues vive en nosotros y los pequeños. Porque ellos crecieron recibiendo su amor maternal al igual que tú, incluso yo pude conocer lo que era una verdadera madre gracias a ella. La vamos a extrañar tanto, pero mientras la recordemos jamás se irá. Estoy seguro que ella te diría que disfrutó todas las etapas de su vida y seguramente disfruto la paz que reina dentro de la familia, por esa y tantas cosas más agradezco el haberla conocido, porque su recuerdo y todo el amor que dejo en nosotros, llenaran ese vacío que dejó al irse-**

Su voz se consternaba al decirme eso, sentía sus tibias lágrimas en mi espalda. Pero el escucharlo me traía algo de paz, de cierta forma tenía razón, podía sentir el amor de mi pareja y mis hijos, estaban ahí para mí, llenos de comprensión y afecto, un afecto dulce como el que ella siempre nos enseñó, como el de mi madre.

Por la mañana no me sentía tan pesado, de modo que baje a desayunar con ellos, por lo cual se alegraban de verme, corrían a llenarme de afecto.

 **-Basta, ya estoy bien-**

Me miraron con una sonrisa y se sentaron para desayunar a mi lado como todos los días. Cuando los chicos se fueron a la escuela Tetsuhiro se quedó ese día para hacerme compañía y lo que me contó me asombro bastante:

 **-Sabes algo Souichi… En el funeral me di cuenta que Shiori eligió un excelente novio, estaba ahí para hacerle compañía, la vi igual de deprimida que tu hasta que él llegó a confortarla, al parecer de verdad la ama y ella a él. Pude hablar con su madre y creo que no tengo más objeciones respecto a Murakami, siempre y cuando no los dejemos sin vigilancia-**

Todo parecía seguir y cobrar un nuevo sentido; ese día sentía tu amor incondicional y lo requería más que cualquier otra cosa, me abrazabas me decías las palabras más dulces, por lo que no quería separarme de tu lado. Fue un día para nosotros, hasta que llegaban por la tarde los niños a llenar de alegría la casa, a completar "el todo" que era mi vida.

.

Un año pasaba rápidamente mientras el rumbo de nuestras vidas era igual, pero la de nuestros pequeños cambiaba a pasos agigantados. Ahora ambos estaban en la preparatoria y celebrábamos que Tetsu entrara al equipo de básquetbol, todos los días se quedaba a practicar arduamente, llegando muy agotado a casa. Pero todo lo hacía con gusto, pues el fin de semana sería su debut como jugador.

Toda la familia asistía a ver el juego de Tetsu, incluso Hikari y Ta-kun estaban ahí. Este tiempo había notado que Shiori estaba madurando bastante e iba aceptando poco a poco su relación, me preocupaba pensar que pronto tendríamos que poner reglas para evitar que se metieran en problemas, de pensar en que alguien tocaría a mi pequeña hija, empezaba a sentir ganas de matar al tipo que yo mismo introduje en nuestra familia.

Estábamos en las gradas y Tetsu nos saludo desde ahí:

 **-Papás hola-**

A lo cual respondimos agitando las manos, parecía bastante diestro en el juego y metía la pelota en la canasta haciendo que sus compañeros lo vitorearan, aunque extrañamente note que algunos de sus propios compañeros lo empujaban evitando que consiguiera más puntos para su equipo.

La semana siguiente Tetsu llegó bastante enojado y puede ver golpes en su rostro a pesar de que casi se mete corriendo para que no lo viéramos. Tetsuhiro distraído cuidando a Shiori y su novio, no había notado a nuestro hijo; sin embargo yo era más perceptivo con las cosas que me ocultaban nuestros hijos, por ello subí y lleve una pomada contra golpes y hielo. Toqué a la puerta:

 **-¿Tetsu podemos hablar?-**

 **-Ahora no-**

 **-Yo te vi, traes golpes en la cara, quieres que le diga a tu papá para que venga conmigo-**

 **-No, está bien pasa-**

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?-**

 **-Ya deje el equipo de básquetbol-**

 **-¿Por qué razón?-**

 **-No le digas a papá, por lo de la familia Morinaga. Es que el capitán del equipo cuando fueron al partido supo que tengo dos padres, por ello empezó a hacer comentarios groseros sobre los gays, entonces no resistí sus groserías y lo reté a golpes. Estaba ganando hasta que se metieron los demás y no quiero volver a estar cerca de esa gente, no entienden que tengo una increíble familia que me apoya, pues ellos nadie los cuida como ustedes me cuidan a mí-**

Me preocupaba pensar que las cosas se complicaran y no bastara con que Tetsu dejara el equipo para que todo terminara. Él tenía razón y no debíamos decirle nada pues lo haríamos sufrir y volver a sentir rechazos o culpa por creer que causaba este problema a nuestro hijo. Recordé que cuando molestaban a Tetsuhiro por ser gay yo le recomendé tomar clases de defensa personal.

 **-Tienes razón Tetsu, no le diremos nada a tu padre sobre esto, no obstante quiero que te inscribas en un club de karate, judo o algo de defensa personal. Seguramente en tu escuela debe haber varios así-**

 **-Si padre, no te preocupes-**

El problema con Tetsu me tenía bastante nervioso, no sabía que contarle a él sobre este asunto así que le dije lo menos posible:

 **-Te vi subir detrás de Tetsu ¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Es que tenía unos golpes en la cara y le pregunté que pasaba, entonces me contó que tuvo problemas con algunos miembros del equipo de basquetbol y tuvo que dejarlo, por ello ahora entrara a un club de defensa personal, no te preocupes él estará bien-**

 **-Hablaré con él más tarde para saber, quizá necesite nuestra ayuda-**

 **-¿En serio crees que pedirá nuestra ayuda?-**

 **-mmmm tienes razón, es un muchacho orgulloso-**

 **-Bueno solo hablaré con él para saber cuál fue el problema-**

El día siguiente me sentía angustiado y pensaba ir a ver a Tetsu a la escuela, por lo cual llegue temprano a la casa, al dejar mis zapatos en la entrada, observé otros dos pares, de igual forma escuche sonidos familiares que provenían de la sala. Sin hacer ruido camine y mis ojos vieron algo inimaginablemente horrible. Mi pequeña Shiori tenía al asqueroso tipo encima tocándola, ella le correspondía abrazándolo, acariciando su espalda y tocando su rostro.

 **-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HIJA?! ¡EN MI CASA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!-**

 **-Solo nos besábamos papi, no le hagas nada a Tora-**

 **-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-**

El muchacho salió corriendo de mi casa y ahora debía hablar con Shiori, sobre esto.

 **-¿Qué crees que hacías trayendo a casa a tu novio cuando no hay nadie? Apenas tienes 16 años… no sabes que el sexo es algo que les puede traer consecuencias, seguramente no sabes nada sobre protección. Además estás muy pequeña como para hacer esas cosas, mejor dicho nunca estarás preparada para hacer eso, menos en mí casa-**

 **-No estábamos teniendo sexo, solo nos besábamos-**

 **-Desde cuando se llaman por su nombre, y más aún desde cuando están llegando tan lejos. No quiero volver a verlo, ni que tú lo vuelvas a ver-**

 **-No hacíamos nada malo, además no voy a dejar de verlo, no puedes impedirlo, incluso si quiero tener sexo no es necesario que lo hagamos en la casa-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡FUE SUFICIENTE, TE IRÁS A TU HABITACIÓN! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADA!-**

 **-¡TE ODIO!-**

No sabía qué hacer, debía ser inteligente, ella era una adolescente y no pensaba correctamente sino que sus hormonas la controlaban, ¿Cómo podía manejar esta situación, sin castigarla de por vida en su habitación?

En primer lugar debía hablar con Tetsuhiro, para encontrar una solución a este problema.

Cuando llegó a casa.

 **-Tetsuhiro tenemos que hablar-**

 **-¿Qué paso? ¿Les paso algo a ti o a los niños?-**

 **-Más o menos-**

 **-Será mejor que salgamos a hablar. Acompáñame-**

Caminamos al parque más cercano que tenía nuestra casa. Mientras caminábamos…

 **-¿Bien que paso? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-**

 **-Mira no hay manera de decirlo de otra forma. Cuando llegue a la casa encontré a Shiori con el tipo ese que es su novio, manoseándose-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!-**

 **-Eso que escuchaste y no hagas escándalo. Debemos hacer algo, vigilarla resultaría imposible-**

 **-Tampoco podemos prohibirle verlo ya que se va a aferrar más, recuerdo cuando era adolescente, mis padres me prohibieron ir al bar cuando se enteraron que yo iba, y con mayor razón me escapaba para ir-**

 **-Si lo recuerdo…Digo recuerdo que me contaste. Bueno eso no importa, debemos distraerla con algo-**

 **-¿Por qué Tetsu-kun no hace esas cosas?-**

 **-He ahí la respuesta… Siempre está ocupado con los deportes, entonces la vamos a inscribir en algún tipo de entrenamiento. Cerca de la universidad vi que daban clases de Aikido. Ella sale de la escuela a las 3 y de ahí me la llevaré al laboratorio a que estudie y a sus clases de Aikido a las 5 creo que eran-**

 **-Creo que debemos hablar con la mamá de Murakami también-**

 **-De eso te encargas tú-**

 **-Claro-**

Al volver a casa otro problema nos esperaba, como suponía el pobre Tetsu había tenido otra pelea y está vez incluso lo acompañaba una chica, la cual lo sostenía hasta depositarlo en el sillón de la sala. Una joven bastante alta, de cabello corto negro, delgada, ojos cafés y mirada inocente.

 **-¿Otra vez te molestaron esos chicos?-** Preguntó Tetsuhiro.

 **-Estoy segura que no pasará otra vez, les di una paliza-**

 **-¿TÚ?-** Preguntamos al unísono.

 **-Soy su compañera de Karate, pero yo tengo años practicando, soy cinturón negro cuarto Dan. Me contó su problema y ahora voy a acompañarlo hasta que aprenda a cuidarse solo-**

 **-Te digo que no es necesario Arai-san-**

 **-Dime Satsuki. Oh si, disculpen, me llamo Arai Satsuki, gusto de conocerlos-**

 **-Morinaga Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Tatsumi Souichi. Será mejor que aprendas pronto, es una vergüenza que una chica tan tierna te defienda-**

 **-No se fíe de mi apariencia, he ganado bastantes torneos, en las prácticas derroto a los chicos de la clase-**

 **-Si padre, ella es la mejor-**

 **-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la práctica. Hasta luego-**

 **-Adiós Satsuki-san-** Le contestó Tetsu.

La extraña chica se marchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras nosotros atendíamos a Tetsu-kun, el cual traía algunos golpes en la cara y otros en el estómago.

 **-Deberíamos quejarnos con las autoridades-** Expresaba Tetsuhiro preocupado.

 **-No creo que sea lo mejor seguramente si lo hacemos estos chicos seguirán molestando ¿Verdad Tetsu?-**

 **-Si padre, pero no te preocupes Satsuki es de mi clase y bueno… creo que ella será de ayuda-**

 **-Cuéntanos todo-** Preguntó Tetsuhiro.

 **-Pues en las prácticas la conocí, es tan bella y fuerte. Me hizo una llave y al caer estaba bajo ella mirando ese lindo rostro, creo que estoy enamorado-**

 **-Menos mal hijo, pero preguntábamos por el problema-**

 **-Ah eso, lo que pasó fue que me esperaban después de la práctica. Cuando salí uno detrás de mí me derribo y me pateaban cuando Satsuki apareció. Los tomó por sorpresa con unos cuantos golpes y se fueron los cobardes. Luego me ayudó a levantarme acompañándome hasta la casa. ¡Creo que me ha flechado! ¡Es tan linda! ¿Me hará caso?-**

 **-No tiene remedio salió igual a ti-** Les dije.

Preparamos la cena y subimos a hablar con Shiori.

 **-Shiori podemos pasar-** Pregunto Tetsuhiro.

 **-Adelante ¿Qué quieren?-**

Tetsuhiro decidió hablar pues él se entendía muy bien con ella, por lo cual yo solo estaba para apoyarlo.

 **-Bueno hija necesitamos decirte que esa conducta está mal. No es malo besarse, ni acariciarse, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes y ese tipo de cosas llevan a otras-**

 **-Ya lo sé papá, al sexo-**

 **\- Exacto… El problema es que ustedes son muy jóvenes y lo que pasa es que es fácil distraerse de las actividades escolares, también están los anticonceptivos-**

 **-¡Basta! Eso ya nos lo explicaron en la escuela, no necesito escucharlo de ustedes, quieren que no tenga sexo pero ustedes se la viven haciéndolo como conejos-**

 **-Es totalmente diferente, terminamos la escuela, tenemos empleos y además no podemos embarazarnos-** Respondió.

Yo quería morir de la vergüenza, mi propia hija sabía que teníamos sexo frecuentemente.

 **-Miren padres, yo no quiero tener sexo, es solo que cuando me beso sentí algo tan especial que no podíamos parar, de un momento a otro sentí su control sobre mí en el sillón y deje de querer matarlo-**

 **-No digas más Shiori entendimos, no te prohibiremos verlo, sabemos que estudias a su lado, pero estas muy chica para estar a solas con él. Entonces decidimos que por tu bien estudiarás en el laboratorio conmigo, yo iré por ti a la escuela y si ambos estudian, lo harán ahí. Todos los días a partir de mañana tomarás lecciones de Aikido por tu protección, ya vez lo que le pasa a tu hermano, las cuales serán como a las cinco de la tarde-**

 **-No es justo, porque tengo que estudiar bajo tu vigilancia, puedo hacerlo en la escuela, también ahí hay clases de Aikido-**

 **-Pues no señorita, demostraste faltar a nuestra confianza, ¿No te habíamos dicho no meter a nadie si no estábamos?-**

 **-¿Es un castigo?-**

 **-Algo así, pero no perderás tu mesada, ni tu celular-**

 **-Está bien-**

Salimos de ahí satisfechos del resultado, a descansar de tantos problemas a nuestra habitación.

 **-Vamos a hacerlo Souichi-**

 **-No escuchaste que ellos saben que lo hacemos-**

 **-Bueno era lógico, eres muy ruidoso-**

Se abalanzó sobre mí en besos pasionales que llenaban mis pensamientos de lujuria.

 **-Un momento-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Nuestra hija cayó con un lobo como tú, maldito violador de bocas-**

 **-Halagador, Souichi, pero no tanto de pensar que un idiota le hace lo mismo a nuestra hija… Vamos a olvidarnos de eso-**

Caímos rendidos ante el deseo que nos consumía, liberando las tensiones en medio de caricias y amor.

Al siguiente día fui por Shiori a la escuela y la llevé directamente conmigo al laboratorio; le asigne una mesa donde trabajaba al lado del miserable de su novio. Aproveche el tiempo en que ingerimos un refrigerio para invitarlo obligatoriamente con su madre el fin de semana, pues debíamos trabajar conjuntamente para impedir que se desviaran nuestros hijos.

La madre del chico era una persona bastante razonable y afortunadamente tenía una mirada de que castigaría al muchacho por aprovecharse de nuestra hija. Shiori nos confirmó el apoyo de la señora al decir que éramos muy malos, puesto que estaba castigado su novio por nuestra culpa. Percibía en ella cada día más seguridad al tomar la disciplina del deporte muy enserio y practicar arduamente. Aunque al principio parecía un castigo, poco a poco demostraba tener aptitudes para realizarlo, de igual forma se divertía, pues también su estúpido novio se inscribió con ella.

.

POV MORINAGA

El día del primer torneo de karate de Tetsu-kun fuimos todos en familia, la cual comprendía desde nosotros cuatro, junto con Murakami, Hikari, Taiki-kun, Ta-kun e incluso la tímida novia de Ta-kun: Onishi Azura.

Nos encontrábamos en las gradas apoyándolo, cuando Souichi me mando por una bebida y todos me encargaron muchas cosas también. Cuando estaba por llegar al lugar escuche:

 **-Miren que tenemos aquí…Es el padre Marica de Tetsu, es su viva imagen-**

Cuando volteé me lo decían unos muchachos bastante grandes, seguramente del último grado de la preparatoria, se encontraban cinco de ellos reunidos, por lo cual decidí ignorarlos y seguir mi camino, pero se aproximaron hasta donde estaba yo y me dijeron:

 **-No escapes MARICA, tu hijo nos la debe y tú la vas a pagar, mira que mandar a su novia a defenderlo-**

Me atacaban entre los cinco, y a pesar de que podía defenderme bastante bien, ellos eran muchos. En ese preciso instante Tora llegó a ayudarme y entre los dos nos libramos del problema. El muchacho era bastante hábil, y muy listo puesto que después de algunos golpes razonó con ellos calmando la situación:

 **-Chicos no queremos problemas, el señor Morinaga no está molestando a nadie-**

 **-Claro que sí, nos repugna ver a maricas en la escuela-**

 **-No nos molesten, somos una familia muy unida y verán que si siguen molestando la pagarán, vamos también a proceder legalmente, seguramente a sus padres les agradará saber que se están metiendo en escándalos-**

Estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan madura de ese Tora, creo que mi hija estaba en buenas manos, siempre y cuando no pasara de unos besos o yo mismo lo mataría. Volvimos juntos con las compras para toda la familia y no pude evitar sonreírle, a lo cual el chico me devolvió el gesto, por ello Souichi me preguntó:

 **-¿Por qué ese cambio?-**

 **-Te cuento cuando volvamos-**

.

Algunos años volvían a pasar sin notar el flujo de tiempo entre nuestra familia, excepto por los grandes cambios de los cuales nos esperaba uno.

Hikari estaba algo conmocionada ese domingo que nos visitaba con su esposo, con Ta-kun y su novia Azura una hermosa joven de cabello largo negro, a la cual conocíamos desde hacía algún tiempo.

 **-Pasen por favor-** Les dije.

Cuando se sentaron lo primero que dijo Hikari fue:

 **-Mi bebe se va a casar-**

 **-Ya mamá no otra vez…Tíos venía a invitarlos a mi boda, la cual será en un mes, pero lo más importante es que quiero que sean mis padrinos, ya que ustedes siempre han sido un gran apoyo en mi vida-**

 **-Pero claro y tú has sido como otro hijo para nosotros-** Dijo Souichi.

 **-¿Dónde están mis primos?-**

 **-Oh bueno, ya sabes ellos salieron con sus parejas-** Le respondí.

 **-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado decirles la noticia personalmente-**

Nuestro querido Ta-kun nos había pedido que le organizáramos su despedida de soltero, por lo cual estábamos algo nerviosos pues no teníamos ni idea de qué cosas se hacían en ese tipo de reuniones, quizá en las películas nos explicaban algunas cosas pero era algo complicado. Por ello llamé a mi hermano para que me ayudara con eso, a lo cual el muy alegremente me dio detalles sobre la organización incluso accedió a venir junto con su pareja Masaki a la fiesta y la boda de nuestro sobrino.

En la despedida, después de los tradicionales brindis llegó la bailarina en un traje de policía bastante atrevido, sacaba de sus asientos a algunos de los invitados, llevándolos al centro en una silla y les hacía un baile sensual. En una de esas, sujetó de la mano a mi Souichi, lo llevó al centro de la pista para mover sus caderas en su diminuta tanga. Podía ver que rozaba un poco su trasero sobre sus piernas e incluso tomo una de sus manos para ponerla en sus pechos. Note para mi completo horror que a Souichi le estaba gustado ver tal espectáculo, pude ver su sonrojo y además esa mirada que conocía desde hacía años con lujuria. Al terminar su baile Souichi regreso a mi lado para no dirigirme la mirada. Me sentía traicionado, estaba realmente enojado, por ello al terminar la fiesta y llegar a nuestra casa, no quise hablar con él y me pensaba dormir antes de que me dijera algo, pero justo cuando salía del baño me atrapo en un beso pasional con sabor a alcohol, puesto que habíamos bebido mucho. Lo separé de mí y lo mire algo molesto:

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** Me preguntó.

 **-Nada-**

 **-Tengo ganas de que-**

 **-Yo no quiero, estoy algo cansado-**

 **-¿Cansado tú? Pero en todos estos años jamás has estado cansado para esto-**

 **-Pues ahora si-**

 **-O me explicas qué demonios te pasa o me voy a enojar contigo-**

 **-Si es lo que quieres te lo voy a decir. Yo te vi Souichi, la mirabas con deseo como lo haces conmigo-**

 **-¿A quién?-**

 **-No te hagas, ya sabes que hablo de la bailarina-**

 **-Pero si esa era la intensión del show, causar deseo en los hombres ¿no?-**

 **-No me vengas con eso, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos has imaginado que estás con una mujer?**

 **-Acaso estás demente ¿Cómo podría siquiera, si tú eres el que siempre está dentro de mí?**

 **-Entonces aquella vez que tú me lo hiciste…-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, esa vez fue especial, fue mi primera vez y cuestionas mi amor por ti o mi deseo ¡Cómo te atreves! Para tu información he sido gay desde que te dije que te amaba porque estoy contigo, pero no por ello estoy ciego, tú sabías que yo no era homosexual cuando me conociste y nunca te importó. Tampoco tú eres tan inocente, acostándote con extraños que sacabas de los bares. Además te he visto mirar el trasero de otros hombres. ¡Sabes que! ¡No quiero volver compartir la cama contigo!-**

Agarró unas cuantas cosas y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes. La mañana siguiente, la cama esta tan vacía sin él a mi lado. Me levanté después de una noche de pensar en lo equivocado que estaba de pensar que tú eras mío. Fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y los niños se unieron a mí a desayunar. Notaban mi desánimo, mi tristeza, pero sin decir nada al respecto.

 **-Buenos días-** Nos dijo Souichi al vernos desayunar en la mesa.

 **-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué papi durmió en la habitación de huéspedes?-** Preguntó Shiori.

 **-Son cosas de adultos, que no les conciernen-** Respondió Souichi.

 **-Claro que nos conciernen, son nuestros padres y tenemos el derecho a saber porque pelean, ¿Es culpa nuestra?-** Aseveró Tetsu-kun.

 **-Son problemas de pareja que no podemos discutir con ustedes, es personal-** Les respondí.

Comprendieron que eran cosas privadas así que no preguntaron más. Me sentía mal pero seguía enojado, conforme pasaron los días nuestras miradas no se encontraban, ahora creía que era un tonto por decirle esas cosas y quería disculparme, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tantos años juntos me hacían reflexionar sobre si él desearía probar estar con una mujer, ahora yo sentía esta duda, pero me preguntaba si estaba justificada, pensar que el sempai al que forzaba a tener sexo sería mío para siempre, quizá era fantasía. Posiblemente por nunca probar el sexo con mujeres querría experimentar, pero se detenía por no dañar nuestra familia, estaba atrapado entre la monotonía, entre la costumbre. Reflexionar sobre eso me hacía sentir tan miserable, deseaba preguntarle mis dudas, pero a final de cuentas no quería saber las respuestas, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado.

Mientras más días pasaban, me preguntaba si nuestra relación que yo creía tan fuerte se estaba rompiendo, nos levantábamos para ir a trabajar sin hablarnos, luego por las tardes y noches él se concentraba en sus reportes y en dedicarle tiempo a nuestros hijos, sin dirigirme una palabra. De esa forma, solo podía llorar hasta dormir en mi habitación, una de esas veces mi pequeña fue a hablar conmigo sin que yo pudiera confiarle mi pena, pero me abrazaba. Mis dos hijos estaban ahí para hacerme sentir mejor, sin obtener ningún resultado.

Miraba los cajones entre los cuales la ropa de Souichi ya no estaba, y me sentía tan triste de pensar que tenía ya un mes sin sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, ni un abrazo, ni un toque siquiera. En el último de ellos vi el disfraz de conejo y recordé que me dijo que fue su primera vez, la cual fue mía, como todas las demás. También yo había sido sodomizado por primera vez y había disfrutado de sentirlo dentro de mí. El acto tan dulce de disfrazarse para mí me resultó increíble aquella vez, ¿Yo que había hecho de eso? Le había recriminado por excitarse con una chica, si siempre se entregaba a mí. Me sentía tan inseguro de saber si realmente me deseaba de la misma forma que a una mujer ¿Sería que se había cansado de estar con un hombre? Lloraba por las noches amargamente mi soledad y dejaba la puerta entreabierta para esperar que quizá un día entrara y durmiera a mi lado.

Aquella noche que llegaba de trabajar, nuestros hijos nos habían preparado una increíble cena de reconciliación, incluso se habían ido a dormir a casa de Hikari para dejarnos solos. Sin poder rechazar tan amable gesto comimos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra; excepto por la música que se escuchaba de fondo, todo era silencio. No podía evitar dirigir mi mirada a tu rostro que ni por accidente volteaba a verme, solo mirabas la comida y la mesa donde cenábamos.

Una vez que finalizó la cena nos levantamos y dejamos las cosas en la cocina pues le tocaba el aseo a Shiori, cada cual se retiró a su habitación, pero yo pensaba una y otra vez en el traje que tenía días guardado en mi ropero; ese traje que había comprado para intentar seducirte, quería saber si podías desearme con la mirada, necesitaba saber si te gustaba por lo que soy, entonces decidí ponérmelo. Le grite desde la habitación:

 **-¡Souichi puedes venir un momento!-**

Me encontraba de espaldas pues sentía algo de vergüenza de ser visto con ese traje extraño, un par de orejas y cola de lobo en un diminuto calzón. Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, solo pude decir:

 **-¿Me deseas también? ¿Te parezco sexy aunque no sea mujer?-**

Sin escuchar palabras sentí su proximidad, no quise darme la vuelta pues tenía miedo de su respuesta, pero entonces sentí unas manos tocando mi espalda acariciándola suavemente y luego vinieron sus palabras:

 **-Pero claro idiota, siempre me lo has parecido, mi cuerpo invariablemente reaccionó al tuyo, a tus caricias, a todo. La primera vez que de verdad miré tu cuerpo desnudo sentí algo dentro de mí, me di cuenta que eras un hombre muy atractivo y encendías mi deseo. Nunca te lo dije porque me daba pena, de igual forma pensé que ya lo sabías-**

Entonces mientras mis lágrimas caían, sentí su abrazo y también su erección apretada entre sus pantalones:

 **-¿Souichi podrías volver a nuestra habitación? Quiero despertar a tu lado por el resto de mis días, por favor no me dejes por ser tan tonto, no quiero volver a despertar sin ti-**

 **-Te extrañaba-**

Nos abrazamos y fuimos juntos a nuestra cama donde no había lujuria sino un profundo amor que nos inundaba totalmente.

 **-Dime que te gusta mi disfraz-**

 **-¿Qué no es obvio?-**

Llevaste mi mano a tus pantalones que restringían la dureza bajo ellos.

 **-¿Me amas?-**

 **-¿Por qué después de tantos años sientes tantas dudas de mi afecto por ti? ¿Qué no te he demostrado lo importante que eres para mí? Sabes algo… Cuando la Tía Matsuda murió, en mi corazón se abrió una herida, la que mi madre había dejado, no hubiera soportado pasar aquello sin tu amor. Me demostraste que el amor que sentimos por los demás es la cosa más valiosa en la vida-**

 **-Souichi, tengo miedo de que un día quieras experimentar con una mujer y te guste más que estar conmigo-**

 **-Definitivamente eres un tonto-**

 **-Te elegí a ti, desde que te conocí por completo, me di cuenta que nos pertenecíamos-**

 **-Pero no has cambiado de opinión ¿No tienes curiosidad por probar eso que nunca pudiste?-**

 **-No dudes de lo que digo, te dije que te amo-**

 **-Pero ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Te lo voy a decir, pero ten la mente abierta-**

 **-Lo haré-**

 **-Bueno ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije que te amaba?-**

 **-Claro, fue la cosa más extraña, justo antes me dijiste que desearías no haberme conocido-**

 **-Exacto. Y mi deseo se cumplió, desperté y no estabas en mi mundo. Había una chica en tu lugar, pero a pesar de que lo intentamos nunca sentí con ella lo que contigo. Luego decidí buscarte en tu pueblo natal, ahí tenías una prometida y me demostrarte que me amabas, pero no podías quedarte conmigo para no decepcionar a tu familia-**

 **-Recuerdo que tuve un sueño sobre eso, cuando te busque habías desaparecido. Pero fue un sueño Souichi, ¿Por eso te me declaraste?-**

 **-No fue un sueño… Sabes a donde fui cuando desaparecí, fui a curar tus heridas, ¿Sabes quién era yo? Tenshi-sama, dime que lo recuerdas, estabas pequeño de unos seis años-**

 **-¿Tenshi-sama? Me suena… era un amigo imaginario-**

 **-No lo era, hable con tus padres y les dije que te pusieran atención-**

 **-No puede ser, creo que lo recuerdo-**

 **-Te dije que volvería a ti y que mientras miraras las estrellas-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora creo que ya está por terminar, pero no se preocupen, es probable que vuelva con one shoots de esta historia, me ha encantado escribirla. Pero ya saben tengo pendiente el otro fanfic y otra historia propia.**

 **Debo agradecer a mi querida amiga Gaby Ibarra por ser tan rápida y eficiente en ilustrar esta historia. Gaby adoro tus dibujos, son tan reales que cobran vida en mi imaginación. Como ya saben, la ilustración esta en mi facebook y wattpad.**

 **Agradezco sus lindos comentarios y las veo la próxima en el último episodio, para ponerme sentimental.**


	16. El final es sólo el inicio de algo mejor

**CAPÍTULO 16 EL FINAL ES SOLO EL INICIO DE ALGO MEJOR.**

POV SOUICHI

Observaba la organización de la fiesta de despedida como algo sinsentido, para qué se despedía de su soltería si adoraba a la chica diminuta con la que estaba el pequeño Ta-kun. Eran inseparables para todas las cosas, tan unidos como el perro faldero del novio de Shiori. No comprendo cómo hay personas tan resistentes a ser lastimadas como Tetsuhiro y ese tipo.

Ahora que Tetsuhiro se encargaba de la organización de esa fiesta no me prestaba atención. Faltaba una semana y llegaba del trabajo para ir a encargar cosas, salía con Shiori a comprar y comprar más cosas, pagar alquiler del lugar entre otros muchos trabajos. Cuando llegaba se acostaba para quedar profundamente dormido y yo sin poder pegar el ojo por tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente la fiesta llegaba, pero parecía todo tan aburrido hasta que las bebidas llegaron junto con la comida que era muy buena también. Bebía cada momento más y más alcohol para evitar el aburrimiento de los juegos y bromas que hacían los amigos de Ta-kun. No me divertían para nada las conversaciones de todos, hasta que de pronto apareció la bailarina en un traje de policía, en el cual se movía sensualmente, con tanto alcohol me hacía desear tocarla. Por alguna razón me encontraba en el centro de la pista y podía ver a aquella mujer moviendo su cuerpo prácticamente sentándose sobre mis piernas. Nunca en toda mi vida pude ver a una mujer en ropas atrevidas como esas y muy cerca de mi cuerpo. Tantos años al lado de un hombre, me había acostumbrado a su apariencia, apreciando la forma tan masculina y seductora del hombre que era mi compañero, pero ahora que miraba de cerca lo que la figura femenina poseía, no podía negar la sensación de calor que invadía mi cuerpo. Por alguna razón me excitaba y tenía ganas de llegar a casa entregándome a esta loca pasión con Tetsuhiro, la cual era inspirada por esa mujer desconocida. Comprendía al fin lo que las imágenes en las revistas y televisión representaban para las demás personas, una simple forma de erotización que convierte a las personas en objetos de deseo. Finalmente volví a la realidad para recordar que mi pareja era observador de tal acto que me había erotizado, de modo que sentí algo de vergüenza, pero no pensé que pudiera molestarlo.

Al llegar a casa tenía bastantes deseos de tener un encuentro íntimo, por lo cual aguardé a que saliera del baño y ahí mismo lo besé esperando ser correspondido. Para mi sorpresa me separaba de él y decía no desear tener un encuentro conmigo, a razón de que había mirado a la bailarina con lujuria, pero ciertamente ¿Qué de malo había en ello? Hasta que escuche las palabras de sus celos ir más lejos de lo que me imaginé:

—No me vengas con eso, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos has imaginado que estás con una mujer?

—Acaso estás demente ¿Cómo podría siquiera, si tú eres el que siempre está dentro de mí?

—Entonces aquella vez que tú me lo hiciste…

Cuestionaba todo cuanto teníamos en la relación, en un instante podías echar todo por la borda solo por mirar a otra persona, si realmente siempre acaba entregándote todo mi ser una y otra vez desde que te había declarado mi amor.

—Por supuesto que no, esa vez fue especial, fue mi primera vez y cuestionas mi amor por ti o mi deseo ¡Cómo te atreves! Para tu información he sido gay desde que te dije que te amaba porque estoy contigo, pero no por ello estoy ciego, tú sabías que yo no era homosexual cuando me conociste y nunca te importó. Tampoco tú eres tan inocente, acostándote con extraños que sacabas de los bares. Además te he visto mirar el trasero de otros hombres. ¡Sabes que! ¡No quiero volver compartir la cama contigo!

Una vez escuchando eso, no deseaba estar cerca de ti, yo te amaba y no te era posible ver mis verdaderas emociones. ¿A pesar de tantos años juntos, realmente dudabas de mis sentimientos? Sí incluso habíamos criado a dos niños, sí todas las noches desde que regrese de aquél viaje no quise estar lejos de ti. Compartíamos la cama pero era algo más allá del simple hecho de tener sexo, había sido la entrega de mi ser en cada acto, todas mis partes fueron tuyas. Llegaba a la fría habitación pensando en que todo ese tortuoso viaje de años atrás de nada había servido, tu dudarías por el resto de tus días sobre si yo sentía lo mismo que tú, tan sólo por el hecho de que cuando nos conocimos yo decía odiar a los homos. Ahora qué sería de mí sin tus besos y tu tierno amor que me entregabas.

No podía evitarlo, en esa obscura habitación las lágrimas salían sin dejarme dormir tranquilo. Cuando conciliaba el sueño soñaba cosas horribles sobre nosotros. Nuestros hijos notaban la forma tan distante en que nos tratábamos, incluso el primer día nos preguntaron, pero claro que no podíamos decirles sobre ese tipo de problemas a los pequeños.

La pequeña Shiori que solía ser fría conmigo, me abrazaba muchas veces durante el día. Tetsu lo intentaba pero como estaba en la pubertad simplemente me demostraba su apoyo poniendo su mano en mi hombro con simples pero valiosas palabras:

—Padre tú sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer, cuentas conmigo, habla con papá, él también te debe extrañar tanto como tú.

No quería perdonarlo, era algo tan horrible lo que dijo. Cómo le fue posible imaginar que mi primera vez, tuviera que pensar en alguien más para poder hacérselo, si ni siquiera la primera de todas, a pesar de las circunstancias, tuve la oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Cada día que transcurría, una parte de mí deseaba correr a su lado para abrazarlo y besarlo, sin dejarlo ir nunca más, de hecho repasaba varias veces como disculparme; sin embargo no comprendía por qué, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil pensar en decirle algo. Se hacía costumbre no dirigirle la palabra, ni mirarlo, como si fuéramos simples extraños que comparten un departamento. Observaba todas las noches aquella puerta de la que fue nuestra habitación alguna vez, la cual todos los días dejabas entre abierta tentándome para entrar y tenerte entre mis brazos. Aunque llegaba hasta ella escuchando tu respiración y los amargos sollozos que suspiraban mi nombre entre tus labios, sin poder entrar a consolarte.

Cierto día, nuestros hijos estaban preparando la mesa con velas y platillos que lucían muy decorativos y además olían increíblemente deliciosos.

—¿Qué celebramos?

—Su reconciliación— Expresaba Shiori.

—¿Cuál reconciliación?

—Pensamos que necesitan un tiempo a solas. Ustedes nos han dado un ejemplo de lo que es una familia cariñosa y lo que son unos padres que se aman. Queremos que vuelvan a ser como antes, aunque los escuchemos por las noches o los veamos besándose a cada rato—Respondió Tetsu.

—Si papi, siempre me enseñaron las cosas que se hacen en una relación para que funcione: Los besos, las palabras, las charlas sobre las cosas que les molestan, las miradas. Simplemente son mi ejemplo a seguir, quiero tener un día eso que ustedes tienen— Expresaba Shiori.

Sus palabras tan sinceras me llegaban al fondo de mi corazón, las lágrimas estaban prontas a salir cuando escuchamos la puerta:

—Papá, que bueno que llegas, ven aquí— Shiori jalaba a Tetsuhiro de la mano hasta la mesa.

—Mira lo que hicimos para ustedes. Siéntense, les serviremos el primer plato y nos vamos a casa de la tía Hikari, no debe tardar en llegar, ya le mande un mensaje a su celular, para que venga por nosotros.

Los chicos se marchaban dejando la casa vacía como si me encontrara completamente solo, pues no quería mirar a la persona que estaba delante de mí comiendo. Sabía que una sola mirada bastaría para ponerme a llorar y no deseaba mostrar tan lastimero acto. Cuando terminamos de cenar le ayude a llevar los platos a la cocina y sin decir nada me fui a mi habitación. Tenía tantas ganas de hablarte, por lo menos reclamar lo que me molestaba, pero ahora sentía un muro entre nosotros y me era imposible decirte cualquier cosa a través de él. Pensaba que quizá con un pretexto podría por lo menos mirarte un poco y decir algunas palabras.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso escuche tu voz, mi nombre era pronunciado con desesperación, por ello no dude un solo segundo y prácticamente corrí hasta la habitación. La puerta estaba un poco abierta y la empuje mirando con asombro algo que en absoluto pensé ver. Estabas semidesnudo con unas orejas de perro y también una cola peludita añadida al diminuto calzón que llevabas. Cuando supiste que yo estaba ahí expresaste:

—¿Me deseas también? ¿Te parezco sexy aunque no sea mujer?

¡Qué absurda pregunta había sido esa! Te deseaba más que a nada en este mundo, mi deseo por ti era casi tan grande como mi amor, a pesar de nuestra edad yo seguía viendo tu cuerpo y tu hermoso rostro tal cual se veía desde nuestros años en la universidad, nunca podría dejar de desearte o amarte, tampoco. Me aproximé a donde estabas y sin poder evitarlo recorrí tu espalda con mi mano en una caricia que despertaba mis sentidos; fue en ese momento cuando decidí hablar:

—Pero claro idiota, siempre me lo has parecido, mi cuerpo invariablemente reaccionó al tuyo, a tus caricias, a todo. La primera vez que de verdad miré tu cuerpo desnudo sentí algo dentro de mí, me di cuenta que eras un hombre muy atractivo y encendías mi deseo. Nunca te lo dije porque me daba pena, de igual forma pensé que ya lo sabías.

Tu llanto no se hizo esperar, ahora que te miraba tan frágil ante mí, sin pensarlo te abrace fuertemente. Entre sollozos escuché:

—¿Souichi podrías volver a nuestra habitación? Quiero despertar a tu lado por el resto de mis días, por favor no me dejes por ser tan tonto, no quiero volver a despertar sin ti.

Mi corazón ansiaba tanto esas lindas palabras, que mi alegría no se hacía esperar, el orgullo dentro de mí intentaba hacerme callar pero al fin pude liberar una frase:

—Te extrañaba.

Sentía un gran alivio en mi corazón. Todo cuanto teníamos nunca había estado en peligro de desaparecer, solo se había pausado, ahora solo debíamos aclarar las cosas.

—Dime que te gusta mi disfraz.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—Sin pensarlo tomé tu mano y la puse sobre la erección en mis pantalones.

Cuestionabas mi afecto otra vez, necesitaba encontrar una manera de darte la seguridad para que nunca volvieras a dudar de que tú eras esa persona única en todo el mundo, hecha completamente para mí. La única cosa que llegó a mi mente fue eso que tenía miedo de decirte desde hacía años atrás, quizá no me creerías o de alguna forma te molestarías conmigo por inmiscuirme en tu propia vida, pero era un secreto que no guardaría más de ti. Ahora conocerías todo lo que había en mi cabeza y hasta donde era yo capaz de llegar para hacerte feliz.

—Bueno ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije que te amaba?

—Claro, fue la cosa más extraña, justo antes me dijiste que desearías no haberme conocido.

—Exacto. Y mi deseo se cumplió, desperté y no estabas en mi mundo. Había una chica en tu lugar, pero a pesar de que lo intentamos, nunca sentí con ella lo que contigo. Luego decidí buscarte en tu pueblo natal, ahí tenías una prometida, sin embargo te enamoraste de mí y me demostrarte que me amabas, pero no podías quedarte conmigo para no decepcionar a tu familia.

—Recuerdo que tuve un sueño sobre eso y cuando te busque habías desaparecido. Pero fue un sueño Souichi, ¿Por eso te me declaraste?

—No fue un sueño… ¿No te imaginas a donde fui cuando desaparecí? fui a curar tus heridas, ¿Sabes quién era yo? Tenshi-sama, dime que lo recuerdas, estabas pequeño de unos seis años.

—¿Tenshi-sama? Me suena… era un amigo imaginario.

—No lo era, hable con tus padres y les dije que te pusieran atención.

—No puede ser, creo que lo recuerdo.

—Te dije que volvería a ti y que mientras miraras las estrellas.

—¿Pero cómo sabes eso?

—Te lo dije, era yo. Pero no solo ahí, también fui tu profesor sustituto de Química, recuerdas que te defendí de unos bravucones que te estaban pegando, y fue que te sugerí tomaras clases de defensa personal.

—No recuerdo…esa parte de mi vida fue tan triste que prefiero olvidarla.

Pensaba en algo que lo hiciera recordar, pero hacía tantos años de eso, que era algo confuso, entonces evoqué algo importante.

—Te fui a buscar a tu casa y preguntaste por qué yo sabía dónde vivías y cual era tu habitación, era porque ya había estado en ella.

—¡No puede ser! Recuerdo eso, pero te veías diferente, cuando te busque no estabas y no podía recordar tu rostro, pero no eras tú, estabas viejo.

—Es porque aquella cosa que me movía por el tiempo me cambiaba la edad. Ahora te voy a decir la parte más difícil de esto. Todas las veces en el bar de Fukuoka cuando tenías sexo con desconocidos…Todos y cada uno de ellos era yo.

—¿Tu? No es posible, es tan raro…no lo creo, ¿por qué hubieras hecho eso? A ti ni te gustaba el sexo conmigo, siempre evitabas hacerlo, procurabas alejarme, incluso me dejabas deseoso y escapabas de mí.

—Cuando te declare mi amor ¿recuerdas que nunca volví a rechazarte? Fue porque me acostumbré a ti, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte de tantas maneras, por eso anhelaba tener un bebe contigo, puesto que me había encantado cuidar un pequeño tan lindo como lo eras tú. Sentí amor de tantas formas, pero también descubrí …

—¿Qué descubriste? Vamos dímelo necesito saberlo.

—Descubrí… que yo era igual que tú, sólo que toda mi vida nunca me había importado el sexo hasta que apareciste volteando mi mundo de cabeza. Sabes algo…cada uno de los encuentros que tuvimos ahí, cambiaron mi percepción, mientras más entregaba mi cuerpo a ti, más me sentí vivo. A pesar de que tu no me recordabas cada que me mirabas te enamorabas de mí, tú me pertenecías y yo a ti.

—¿Qué dices? No es momento de hacer bromas.

—Si lo recuerdo correctamente… hice varias cosas raras en ese bar, cuando te vi bailando con un chico fui y te pedí bailar, pero sabes que no se bailar más que vals y eso fue lo que bailaste conmigo. Cuando acabo la canción seguíamos moviéndonos, hasta que volvimos a la realidad. No recuerdas que cada encuentro te sentías mejor, era porque procuraba entregarte mis sentimientos.

—¿Eras tú? ¿Todo este tiempo siempre fuiste tú? ¿Nunca estuve con extraños?... Pero claro, ahora recuerdo tus ojos, siempre me mirabas de la misma forma, con una profunda nostalgia. ¿Entonces porque nunca me lo dijiste?

—Creí que pensarías que estaba loco o te causaría conflictos el saber que pude ver tantos pasajes de tu vida.

—Te amo, te amo tanto, hiciste todas esas cosas por mí y yo nunca he hecho nada por ti de esa forma.

—Si lo hiciste, has estado conmigo pacientemente entregándome tu amor, me demostraste que podría tener una vida plena a tu lado. ¡Tenemos hijos! En todo este tiempo nunca deje de sentirme tan afortunado de estar contigo.

A partir de ese momento no volviste a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, puesto que fuiste recordando todo aquello que te habían borrado para evitarte confusiones. Ahora era muy bueno que recordaras aquello, pues le daba más valor a nuestra relación tan especial, por lo cual de alguna forma nos demostraba que nuestras almas se reconocían a pesar de todo. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas y así sería, hasta que alguno de los dos partiera inevitablemente….

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Miraba por la ventana a ver el paisaje que me parecía tan deprimente a pesar de que era un día soleado, lloraba lágrimas secas desde hacía semanas. Entonces el pequeño Makoto entraba a la habitación lleno de energía:

—Bisabuelo que haces frente a la ventana, la abuela Shiori ya tiene el desayuno listo.

—No tengo hambre hijo, me siento cansado, creo que me dormiré un rato más.

—No abue, debes venir te estamos esperando, toda la familia vino de visita.

El pequeño me jalaba a pesar de sentir mi antipatía, una vez llegando a la sala pude ver a todo reunidos. Nuestra gran familia se juntaba todos los sábados para convivir, pero desde que él se había ido, todas las reuniones eran para animarme, cosa que no era posible pues mi corazón había muerto junto con él.

Los últimos años habíamos permanecido tan felices, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos, graduarse y formar su propia familia. Ellos nos habían hecho abuelos de tres hermosos nietos, uno de Shiori y dos de Tetsu-kun e incluso bisabuelos con el pequeño Makoto, el primer nieto de Tetsu-kun. Makoto era el hijo de nuestro nieto de Souijin. Pero mi favorito era Souichi el hijo de Shiori por ser idéntico a él y llevar incluso su nombre, solo que él prefería llevar el cabello corto, pero sus hermosos ojos miel me hacían recordarlo. Me daba cuenta que en cierta forma no se había ido del todo pues nuestros hijos eran prueba del amor, que se volvía en amargura dentro de mí corazón. La familia era tan grande ahora, estaba agradecido de haber tenido esta vida tan hermosa a su lado, pero no comprendía la razón de seguir aquí sin él.

—¿Cómo te sientes papá? Vamos, ven a comer— Expresaba Tetsu-kun

—Hay hijos no se preocupen, es que simplemente no tengo hambre y me siento algo cansado.

—¡Cómo que no Papá! Vendrás en este instante y se acabó la discusión, me esforcé haciendo esta comida para que la desprecies— Respondía Shiori.

Me recordaba tanto a su mal carácter, además de lo parecidos que eran para darme órdenes y obligarme a hacer las cosas. Desde que Souichi se fue de mí lado, Shiori y su esposo Murakami vivían en nuestra casa para cuidarme.

Cada momento, de cada día, desde aquello sucedió, no podía evitar revivir en mi memoria esos dolorosos momentos. La ocasión que caminábamos por el parque y te desplomaste tocando tu pecho; por lo cual momentos después íbamos en la ambulancia. Deseaba que mejoraras, sujetaba tu mano y te hablaba para tranquilizarte, pero no podía parar de llorar, por alguna razón sabía que algo estaba muy mal. Cuando te ponían medicina retiraste la máscara de oxígeno y me dijiste:

—No me arrepiento…de nuestra vida…si pudiera volver a hacerlo te buscaría desde antes… promete que cuidarás a nuestra familia.

—Lo que tú quieras, solo recupérate.

—Te… amo…

Entonces la mano que me agarraba con ternura, me soltaba, sus hermosos ojos miel se cerraban, para no volver a abrirse nunca más. El dolor era algo incomparable, sentía que moría junto con él, pero simplemente había perdido el conocimiento en la ambulancia. Cuando desperté esperaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño, no obstante por ver a todos sufriendo, me di cuenta que realmente había pasado. Ni siquiera pude estar en tu funeral, había sufrido un infarto al ver tu partida, pero desgraciadamente yo si sobreviví.

El lugar que amaba se había convertido en el lugar más deprimente, intentaba seguir con la vida pero nuestras memorias me atacaban, en cada lugar, en cada pequeña cosa estabas tú. En cada uno de los lugares de la casa te encontraba, para recordarme lo infeliz que era sin ti. Buscaba tu aroma, buscaba un poco de tu esencia, para llenarme con ella.

Me querían sacar de nuestra casa por verme llorar, cosa que nunca les permití, pues lo único que me quedaba eran las memorias que teníamos en ella. Todos los días cambiaban mi rutina; algunos era ir a la universidad con la hija de Tetsu-kun, Akemi la cual pedía mis consejos para sus experimentos en el laboratorio donde una vez asistía a mí sempai. Otros Shiori que había pedido un año de licencia de sus investigaciones en Física, me llevaba a caminar, a recoger a Makoto de la escuela y visitábamos a Souichi mi nieto, el cuál acababa de casarse para cenar con ellos. Otras simplemente llevábamos a Makoto a su casa y de igual forma cenábamos ahí. Algunas ocasiones llegábamos con Tetsu-kun y así sucesivamente me llevaban a ver a la familia en la semana. Luego por las noches volvíamos por exigencia mía, a la casa de mi corazón roto.

Cada día que me iba a dormir esperaba dejar este mundo, pues solo sentía este pesar de tu partida, añoraba tu ser, tu amor, tu amistad, tu cuerpo junto al mío en esta enorme cama que se sentía totalmente vacía sin ti. Te amaba tanto después de esta hermosa vida juntos, que nunca creí que al haberte tenido de todas esas formas, me causaría este gran dolor que invade mi existencia. Esa noche abrí la ventana y miré a las estrellas intentado hablarte, como cuando era un niño y tú me habías hecho sentir tan seguro al decirme que me vigilarías ahí, ahora esperaba que de alguna manera escucharas mis palabras:

—Lo siento, no puedo más, sé que te prometí cuidarlos a todos, pero no resisto más la vida sin ti…

Me recosté en la cama y suplique:

—Si existes, tú que lo trajiste conmigo, podrías volver a unirnos, lo necesito tanto, quisiera poder volver a verlo.

De pronto todo se convirtió en oscuridad, al fin mi corazón buscaría lo que tanto anhela, volver a encontrarte y descansar de ese vacío.

.

.

Mi familia se acababa de mudar a Tokio, apenas había entrado al kínder cuando mi madre había partido a un largo viaje y todos la extrañábamos. No entendía como se había marchado sin despedirse, mis hermanas y mi padre lloraban todos los días desde entonces, yo muchas veces lloraba pero comprendía que ella se había ido por una causa de fuerza mayor a cuidar a nuestro abuelo y nos protegía desde el cielo, tal cual me habían contado.

Ahora aquí estaba en una nueva cuidad y una nueva escuela; buscaba algo, todo el tiempo pensaba que alguna cosa había perdido, ¿quizá un juguete? ¿Alguna idea? Nunca pude descubrir que era ese vacío en mi interior, mi madre no era, ya que yo sabía que ella me miraba desde el cielo. Entonces al entrar a la escuela, mi hermana mayor Kyoko hablaba con el director y yo estaba en el patio viendo a los niños llegar con sus papás, caminé un poco y en un rincón del patio un niño lloraba encuclillas, sujetando fuertemente sus rodillas. Cuando me dirigía a él, me detuvieron otros niños:

—No te le acerques, es malo y le pega a todos.

Sin escucharlos, ese triste llanto me causaba gran dolor en mi interior. Debía tranquilizarlo, necesitaba calmar su dolor.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Unos hermosos ojos miel me miraron sin despegarse, como si de alguna forma lo conociera. Dentro de mí me llenó un sentimiento de añoranza, más en ese instante recibí un dulce abrazo al cual yo correspondí sin pensarlo. Sentir esas cálidas lágrimas en mi hombro, que me daban tanta ternura.

—Me siento tan sólo, mis papás nos les importo, nadie me quiere.

—No llores, yo no te dejaré solito.

Nos separamos del abrazo y pude ver una linda sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro con piel pálida y cabello plateado. Creo que lo conozco de algún lado…

—Me pareces familiar mi nombre es Morita Tetsuhiro, mucho gusto de conocerte.

—Tú también, quizá nos encontráramos en algún evento, mis padres hacen muchas fiestas. Yo soy Tsunoda Souichi.

—¿Tetsu-kun? ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchaba el grito de mi hermana, por lo cual para no faltar a mi promesa, tome la mano de aquel pequeño y lo llevé conmigo.

—Mi hermana me habla ¡Vamos!

—Espera no me agarres así— Respondió.

—Aquí estás Tetsu, y traes a un amigo.

Souichi se escondía detrás de mí sin hablarle a mi hermana, por lo cual yo tuve que decirle:

—Él es Tsunoda Souichi y ella es mi hermana Kyoko.

—Mucho gusto pequeño… Veo que es bastante tímido…

—No soy tímido, es que no me agradas.

—Oh… bueno… Tetsu, ya hable con el director y quedaste inscrito en la escuela, así que puedes empezar desde hoy, por lo cual vendré por ti en la tarde. Te dejo tu papel donde dice cuál es tu grupo y salón, nos vemos. Adiós Souichi, tu si me agradas, ¡Eres tan lindo!

Cuando ella se marchaba él me dijo:

—Tu hermana es una molestia.

—Claro, pero me cuida como lo hacía mamá, por eso la quiero mucho, aunque a veces es una aguafiestas. Por cierto necesito encontrar una maestra para preguntarle que dice aquí.

—¿Te inscribieron en esta escuela?

—Sí, desde ahora estudiaré aquí, contigo.

—Haber, déjame ver tu papel, yo ya se leer.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, mis padres me habían contratado una niñera profesora y ella me enseño. Pero ahora el psicólogo les dijo que debo socializar, por eso me trajeron a esta odiosa escuela.

—¡Qué fantástico eres tan listo!

—Déjame ver… Te tocó en el mismo salón que yo.

—¡Qué bien! Tenemos la misma edad entonces. Nací el dos de agosto

—Yo soy del cinco de julio, soy más grande que tú por un mes.

—Vamos por aquí al salón.

Caminaba frente a mí hasta que me puse a su lado y sujeté su mano. Se sentía tan bien que desde ese momento a todos lados íbamos tomados de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, jugábamos juntos en la escuela, nos retirábamos a nuestra casa y al otro día llegaba corriendo a abrazarlo. Después de algunos días nos dimos cuenta que no queríamos estar separados y nos quedábamos uno en casa del otro.

Ese primer día que llegamos a mi casa me avergonzaba que conociera a mis hermanas encimosas. Kyoko la cual ya le había presentado era la mayor, con 15 años, de cabello castaño largo y gafas; es muy cariñosa como solía serlo mamá, pero siempre estaba de metiche para seguirme a ver que andaba haciendo, no me dejaba en paz, me cuidaba mucho a mí y Tamyko. Afortunadamente para mí, Tamyko dos años más grande que yo, con cabello rubio oscuro corto y lentes también, es muy latosa. Siempre se anda peleando con ella, solo cuando ellas discuten me dejan tranquilo. Por último mi pequeña hermanita de un año Kanae la más linda con sus cabellitos castaños y ojos picaros, le gustaba tocar mi cabello. También puedo decir que su primera palabra fue Tetsu, por eso es mi hermana favorita.

—Pasen chicos que bueno que traes a tu su simpático amigo Tsunoda Souichi— Expresó mi hermana Kyoko, mientras dejaba a la bebe en su silla.

—Hola Tsundere-san— Expreso mi hermana Tamyko, la cual se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala.

—Se dice Tsunoda, Tamy. Aunque también es algo tsundere— les dije riendo.

—Muy gracioso Tetsu, me invitas para burlarte de mí— Dijo Sou-kun dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

—Me parece increíble cómo se hicieron amigos el primer día de la escuela, que gusto me da por Tetsu-kun, ser nuevo y tener un amigo.

—Kyo hermana ¿por qué se toman de las manos? — Preguntó Tamyko.

—Deben quererse mucho ¿verdad chicos?— Dijo mi hermana Kyo.

—Claro, yo adoro a Sou-kun.

Al mirar sus lindos ojos miel, pude ver su sonrojo y solo respondió.

—Tengo tarea, debo apresurarme.

Lo jale de la mano y entramos a mi habitación para que dejara la mochila llena de libros. Estudiamos bastante tiempo y más tarde llegó papa del trabajo.

—Chicos bajen a cenar, ya estamos todos esperándolos— Nos gritó Kyoko.

—Oh Tetsu-kun que bueno que tienes un amigo.

—Si papá él es mi amigo Tsunoda Souichi.

—Gusto de conocerlo señor Morita.

Mi padre y toda mi familia veían al inteligente de Souichi como una influencia muy buena en mi vida, lo miraban estudiar y también observaban las cosas que yo aprendía de él.

A los padres de Souichi no les importaba que se quedara conmigo, pero preferían que estuviéramos en su casa, para ponerlo a estudiar. Cuando se quedaba conmigo se llevaba sus cuadernos y libros para entregar las tareas que le dejaba la institutriz que se encargaba de su educación. Aunque yo lo distraía para que jugáramos, él siempre terminaba toda la tarea para poder seguir teniendo el permiso de ir a mi casa o que yo fuera a la suya. Afortunadamente era bastante hábil e inteligente para hacer las cosas rápido y bien. Muchas de las veces me interesaba un poco por las cosas que él aprendía, pero siempre prefería jugar un poco en vez de estudiar con él. Me hablaba en inglés y practicaba conmigo siempre haciéndome las cosas difíciles para que yo aprendiera con él.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba nos alejábamos de todos y de todo para ser siempre inseparables. A pesar que sus padres hacían todo lo posible por llevarlo lejos de mí, el luchaba por permanecer cerca, a tal grado que no entro a las escuelas de prestigio, pero a cambio lo adelantaron de grados en la escuela pues querían que llegará a la universidad y estudiara medicina como sus padres. Los papás de Souichi eran médicos renombrados en el hospital T, su padre era el subdirector del área médica, por ello tenía un afán por volverse médico el cual me contagiaba, por lo cual ambos aspirábamos a ser estudiantes de medicina.

Aquel día a nuestros seis años de edad, caminábamos por el parque rumbo a mi casa y como siempre íbamos de la mano, a pesar de que algunos chicos en la escuela nos molestaban. Al pasar cerca de una persona que fumaba, mi alergia que se presentaba como un tipo de asma, me hizo necesario sacar el inhalador de salbutamol que siempre llevaba entre mis cosas, le di un par de aspiraciones y nos sentamos en una banca para relajarnos. Entonces miramos a una chica y un chico que venían caminando, eran bastante mayores pues se veían enormes en comparación con nosotros; nos pareció curioso que se tomaban las manos igual que nosotros y en ese instante los vimos detenerse y juntar los labios de una manera algo extraña:

—¿Viste eso Tetsu-kun?

—Claro, fue extraño, ¿por qué harían eso? Además parecían disfrutarlo.

—Hay que investigar en la computadora para que hacen eso los adultos, he visto a mis papás hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, se veían felices ¿no?

—Sí.

Llegamos a casa llenos de curiosidad, para nuestra suerte mi hermana Kyoko no llegaba aún a preparar la comida. Por alguna razón ese acto de unir los labios parecía ser algo prohibido, pues no lo hacían tan notorio. Entonces aprovechamos para usar la computadora y al poner en el buscador "unir los labios", nos aparecieron muchas referencias a los besos, por lo cual al buscar beso nos explicaba que era un acto de afecto.

—Es un acto de afecto Tetsu-kun, ¿Podríamos intentarlo?

—Sí, yo te quiero mucho, vamos a ver que se siente.

El momento se volvió pausado, mi corazón latía algo extraño, se aproximó a mí y entonces al unir sus suaves labios contra los míos un chispazo salto entre nosotros. Dentro de mí escuche un susurro "Te encontré".

Al besarnos no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir su respiración pausada soplando sobre mi rostro. Cuando al fin nos separamos, tenía tanta vergüenza de mirarlo que nos fuimos a hacer mis quehaceres correspondientes, no comprendía la razón de nuestro sonrojo, esa unión de labios representaba algo especial entre nosotros, pero preferimos no volver a mencionarlo pues eran cosas de adultos.

Cuando apenas estaba por entrar a la secundaria Souichi estaba en tercero de la misma, pero eso no impedía que yo fuera a recogerlo e irnos juntos a mi casa o la suya, para estudiar y jugar un rato. Todos los días como era nuestra costumbre dormíamos abrazados bajos las cobijas, hasta que un día a nuestros trece años desperté por la mañana después de un sueño algo raro donde me besabas como en una película y sentí algo muy extraño en mi entrepierna, estaba duro y mojado, sudaba mucho y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Estás bien Tetsu?

—No lo sé, es que me levanté y estaba así, además hasta está mojado, ¿será normal?

—No te preocupes me hablaron de eso en la escuela, que es algo normal entre los hombres mientras crecemos, me explicaron de masturbación, sexo y los besos.

—A mí solo me hablaron de reproducción, pero nunca mencionaron que se pondría así de la nada, si yo no quiero reproducirme.

—Dijeron que venían con sueños eróticos ¿Qué soñabas tú? Nunca he tenido uno.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos? Eso estaba soñando, pero lo hacíamos con la lengua como en la película que vimos el otro día.

A pesar de los nuevos cambios que nuestros cuerpos experimentaban seguíamos bañándonos juntos y durmiendo en la misma cama, pero evitábamos tomarnos de las manos pues nos miraban feo en la calle cuando hacíamos eso. Comencé a notar que su cuerpo me parecía atractivo, al mirarlo tan cerca deseaba tocarlo. Todos los días me sentía algo agitado al mirarlo desnudo, una sensación de cosquilleo me llegaba cuando estábamos recostados en la cama y al levantarnos teniendo erecciones ambos, de alguna forma pensaba que algo debíamos hacer, pero era sumamente vergonzoso eso que él me había platicado sobre masturbarse. Una de tantas veces lo intenté en el baño de mi casa pero solo logré ponerme más tenso, por lo cual decidí dejar de intentarlo y tratar de relajarme.

Cada día que pasaba, miraba tu rostro y lo primero en lo que pensaba era en besarte desde aquel sueño que había tenido. Pero no era solo yo quien veía de una forma diferente, me dabas vistazos con sonrojos e inmediatamente girabas la cara para que no observara la turbación de tu rostro.

Mientras más tiempo transcurría deseaba besarte cada día más; muchos de mis compañeros me hablaban de lo que era besar a una chica, pero yo solo podía pensar en volver a probar tus labios como esa vez. Finalmente un día que estudiábamos me arme de valor y te pregunté:

—¿Sou-kun, te gustaría volver a besarme?

—No lo sé… Cuando me dijiste el otro día que soñabas eso, me da curiosidad sentirlo otra vez. Vamos a investigar cómo se hace y probamos.

—Me parece bien.

Sou-kun sacaba su laptop para revisar; buscamos algo que nos dijera como besar. Encontramos muchos artículos del tema, pero todos se resumían en consejos básicos, desde cerrar los ojos y abrir un poco la boca para meter la legua, asimismo que todo debe ser despacio, muy despacio. También sobre higiene dental y cosas importantes sobre salud. Entonces procedimos a lavarnos los dientes, luego algo nerviosos entramos a su habitación, nos sentamos en la cama y cerramos los ojos para besarnos, pero chocamos mal, entonces los abrí y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos dirigiendo mis labios hacia los suyos, ahora si cerré los ojos pues los nervios me estaban matando. Cuando sentí sus labios húmedos los moví suavemente sobre los suyos como nos aconsejaban en los artículos, fue en ese instante que percibí su boca abriéndose un poco y recibí la calidez de la lengua que se introducía de manera tímida, con ello las emociones empezaron a fluir rápidamente. Mi palpitar se aceleraba, por lo cual no pude evitar juntar mi lengua con la suya. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar mi espalda mientras disfrutábamos las increíbles sensaciones que nos envolvían. No deseaba que terminara esta dulce sensación, pero entonces interrumpiste nuestro beso y tocaste tus labios con la cara totalmente roja y una mirada de asombro.

—Es realmente increíble Sou-kun, ¿Te gusto?

—Si… Es como si ya hubiéramos hecho esto antes. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón, se siente como si mi cuerpo me dijera que hacer.

—Hay algo que me preocupa, cuando nos explicaron sobre sexo y todas esas cosas, nunca dijeron que dos hombres podrían hacerlo. ¿Crees que sea malo esto?

—No lo creo, mi hermana me nos explicó del amor a Tamyko y a mí. Nos contó que se desea estar al lado de la persona todo el tiempo, que sientes mucha felicidad cuando estas a su lado y otras cosas que dijo que nos explicaría cuando creciéramos. Todo eso yo lo siento contigo, desde hace mucho, ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?

—Yo… cuando no estás me siento tan solo…cuando estamos juntos siento algo extraño aquí—Me explicaba Souichi tocando su pecho.

Sonreí a su adorable gesto, y sin poder evitarlo sentí un deseo increíble por estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo, recibí sus brazos que me rodeaban como si él pudiera pensar exactamente lo mismo que yo. Nos despegamos del abrazo y sus ojos me miraban expectante, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse en una ola de sensaciones que me causaban esas extrañas emociones de ansiedad por todo el cuerpo, un cosquilleo que aumentaba y me generaba tanto calor hasta que de tantos besos sentía apretado el pantalón justo en una zona.

—Debemos...ahhhh… parar… me siento extraño— Expresaba Souichi.

—Creo… que tienes razón, yo igual.

Al detenernos volteé a ver mis pantalones y pude percibir que tenía una erección. Me cubrí con las manos por la vergüenza y Souichi hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo.

—¿Tú también estás?

—Deja de verme así, que te pasó lo mismo—Respondió Souichi.

Se había vuelto nuestro juego favorito el besarnos a escondidas, era nuestro más grande secreto, llegábamos a la casa de él y en su cuarto no podíamos esperar a besarnos una y otra vez. Cada día intentábamos cosas nuevas como usar caramelos y pasarlos de una boca a la otra. La más dulce calidez nos recorría cuando pasábamos un chocolate derritiéndose como nuestro deseo en medio de sonidos acuosos, entre una lengua y la otra. Algunas veces escondías el dulce para forzarme a explorar tu boca en su busca.

Como todas las veces Souichi y yo estábamos juntos, afortunadamente los domingos no teníamos nada que hacer pues la tarea la terminábamos el viernes o si era muy pesada parte del sábado, por ello los domingos eran nuestro día libre para salir a cualquier lugar. Un sábado por la tarde mientras salíamos con mi familia, todo el camino íbamos riendo y contando chistes que aprendíamos en la escuela, además de darnos miradas deseosas de probar los labios del otro, con cada beso las técnicas mejoraban y no tardaba mucho para ponerme duro con sus labios tan seductores, pero por otra parte disfrutaba su compañía. Aquél día toda la familia viajaba en un tren rumbo a un santuario de Tokio Meiji Jingu, en el cual daríamos un paseo por el bosque, haríamos un picnic y finalmente pasaríamos la noche ahí acampando.

Al llegar corríamos por el lugar mientras papá daba gracias a los espíritus deificados del Emperador Meiji y su mujer, la Emperatriz Shōken. Mi hermana Mayor Kyoko nos regañaba por no ser respetuosos y jugar con Kanae y Tamyko a atraparnos, sin embargo mi padre nos habló seriamente y dijo:

—Niños vengan un momento…

Papá era una persona bastante ocupada, trabajaba en una panadería desde muy temprano desde que llegamos a vivir a Tokio. Al principio cuando Kanae era bebé se la llevaba con él para cuidarla mientras amasaba el pan; una vez que la masa estaba lista y reposando la levadura, la trasladaba a la guardería hasta que por la tarde Kyoko la recogía y la llevaba a casa con nosotros. Ahora que habíamos crecido las cosas eran mucho más fáciles para él, puesto que ya tenía un negocio bastante próspero con un par de empleados, pero todavía acostumbraba supervisar cada uno de los procesos para garantizar la calidad de sus productos. A pesar de sus ocupaciones siempre procuraba en la mesa preguntarnos por nuestro día a sus hijos e incluso a mi querido amigo Souichi, que desde hacía años era un miembro de la familia, obediente incluso más que yo, aunque no tanto con Kyoko.

Esa tarde mientras nos llamaba, siempre con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa me obligaba a escucharlo, lo más sorprendente es que no era sólo yo, sino Souichi, Tamyko y Kanae también fueron a ver qué era lo que quería decirnos:

— Vengan un segundo a orar por nuestras bendiciones, estamos en un templo, por ello debemos mostrar nuestro respeto, pedir por la salud de la familia y agradecer que tenemos tantas cosas buenas en nuestra vida.

—¿Eso que tiene de bueno señor Morita? Mis padres dicen que las deidades no son reales y debemos hacer las cosas nosotros, buscando una explicación científica.

—Bueno Sou-kun eso no lo sabemos, de cierta forma no todas las personas pueden tener una familia tan amorosa como nosotros. También de por alguna razón estoy seguro que mi querida esposa nos observa desde el cielo y nos cuida. Otra cosa que me hace creer que estas deidades son reales es que Tetsu-kun estaba muy deprimido antes de conocerte y desde que llegaste a nuestra casa el recuperó su alegría; además tu pareces ser de igual manera tan feliz cuando estás con él, encontrar un buen amigo es muy difícil.

Mi hermana lo interrumpió y nos dijo para molestarnos:

—Hagan caso a papá, que si hacen enojar a las deidades los castigarán y los van a separar.

Me parecía tan absurdo escuchar sus comentarios, sin embargo Sou-kun le cambió la mirada y corrió al lugar de oración para agradar a las deidades y todos no tuvimos opción más que ir a acompañarlo.

Después de orar nos dirigimos al museo del templo y Souichi no me hacía caso cuando le hacía señas para apartarnos del grupo e ir a besarnos en lugares sin gente. Todo era demasiado extraño, no se apartaba de papá y escuchaba atentamente lo que el guía nos decía de las cosas que veíamos ahí. ¡Era tan aburrido!

Finalmente terminó el recorrido, por lo cual salimos a caminar por el bosque hasta encontrar la zona de camping, Souichi se mostraba bastante serio y no quería recorrer conmigo el bosque mientras mi padre preparaba el fuego en el centro de las tiendas:

—Anda Sou-kun vamos a caminar por el bosque.

—No Tetsu debemos ser respetuosos en el templo.

—Pero no estamos en el templo, estamos en el bosque del templo.

—No escuchaste que las deidades nos pueden castigar.

Estaba bastante molesto y simplemente le di un ligero empujón en el hombro diciendo:

—Sou-kun eres tan ingenuo, Kyoko lo dijo para molestarnos.

En ese instante mientras Souichi me miraba de manera asesina papá detuvo su labor con la fogata para decir:

—No se peleen chicos ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Nada papá, es que Sou-kun es un aguafiestas y no quiere ir conmigo a ver el bosque.

—Seguramente no tiene ganas y quiere ayudar con la fogata.

—Señor Morita, es que tengo la sensación que debemos portarnos bien para que las deidades no nos separen.

—Bueno chicos eso no es verdad. Las deidades no pueden separarnos cuando de verdad nos amamos, por ejemplo tu madre jamás ha salido de mi corazón. Además todas las leyendas cuentan que las deidades nos ponen a prueba y depende de la fuerza de voluntad de uno mismo y todo el amor que se lleva en el corazón para encontrar una solución a esas pruebas. ¿Comprenden ahora?

—Si señor Morita — Respondió Souichi.

— Entonces vayan a divertirse con Kyoko y Tamyko, yo me encargo de la fogata y la cena.

—Gracias papá.

No pude esperar más y salí corriendo al bosque gritando:

—Eres tan lento que no podrás alcanzarme Souichi…

Corría para detenerme algunos metros adelante a tomar algo de aire y usar mi medicina para el asma mientras Souichi llego y me propinó un manotazo sobre la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto Tetsu, simplemente me preocupaba sepárame de ti, pero ya no, dormiré en mi tienda solo y tú con alguna de tus hermanas.

Caminaba alejándose de mí y yo detrás de él para detenerlo, lo arrinconé contra un árbol sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza y le dije:

—Jamás dejaría que algo nos separara, me encanta estar a tu lado, además todo el tiempo he pensado en hacer esto.

Mis labios hambrientos se dirigían a su boca, mientras su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, parecía añorar mis besos tanto como yo los suyos. Mi corazón saltaba emocionado parecía que cada día eran más importantes esos momentos tan privados… en ese instante:

—¿Hermano que le haces a Sou-kun? No se peleen, aunque cualquiera pensaría que lo ibas a besar pero es ilógico— Dijo mi hermanita Kanae

Solté sus manos, ambos nos sonrojamos y lo único que hicimos fue correr perseguidos por Kanae hasta cansarnos y olvidar ese momento tan extraño. Después de caminar los tres por el bosque y mirar insectos, hongos, flores e incluso animales algún rato, decidimos volver a la fogata donde seguramente estaría lista la cena.

Aparentemente tenía una extraña obsesión con esa boca que se movía mientras comía, tenía ya demasiado tiempo sin besarlo; desde nuestros besos antes de dormir la noche anterior en casa; sin embargo el demostraba seguir algo molesto por lo que no me dirigía la mirada, ni tampoco me hablaba, solo charlábamos con papá sobre lo que habíamos visto en el bosque. Cuando la hora de dormir llegó, yo pensaba que seguramente no podría quedarme a su lado por lo que esperé un rato en la fogata mientras ya todos se iban a dormir, pensaba pedirle a papá compartir su tienda junto con la pequeña Kanae, la cual ya estaba dentro de la tienda durmiendo. Sou-kun se fue a lavar los dientes mientras yo algo triste no decía nada, sólo pensaba que no tenía idea lo que haría, puesto que seguramente no cabríamos los tres en la tienda. Una hora más pasaba rápidamente, mientras yo moría de sueño al lado de papá que miraba las estrellas explicándome las constelaciones. Estaba justo por rendirme y pedirle a papá dormir en su tienda cuando escuche una voz:

—¿Tetsu no tienes sueño? Vamos que esperas, ven a dormir que tengo frío aquí sólo— Era Sou-kun que me hablaba.

De inmediato me levanté y corrí a lavar mis dientes y entrar con él a descansar.

— Gracias Souichi.

Me recosté a su lado y miré sus hermosos ojos en medio de la oscuridad que se rompía un poco con las luminosas llamas de la fogata, que parecían darnos una luz tintineante creando un ambiente extraño a nuestro alrededor. Se volteó dándome la espalda para que no lo observara más y pasado un rato simplemente no podía dormir, necesitaba abrazarlo y darle un beso para obtener su ternura, siempre descansaba tan tranquilo estando juntos.

—¿Crees que podría darte el beso de las buenas noches?

—No quiero, alguien podría escucharnos.

—Anda ¿Por lo menos puedo abrazarte? Tengo frío.

— Como quieras…

Lo abrace por la espalda y escuché su corazón acelerarse de inmediato, tal cual ocurría cuando lo besaba.

—He pensado todo el día en tus besos, no sé si a ti te gusten como a mí. Es sólo que siento tanto calor dentro de mí, además de emoción cuando hacemos eso, como si toda la felicidad se juntara dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Está bien, si te vas a callar para que pueda dormir vamos a hacerlo.

Sonreías dándote la vuelta y deteniendo tu aliento tan cerca de mi cara que me emocionaba sobremanera todo eso. Con mi mano toque tu rosto, luego cerré mis ojos sin aproximarme a tu boca y de pronto sentí tus labios sobre los míos, estaban ligeramente húmedos moviéndose tan lentamente que me arrollaban las emociones. Seguimos así durante algún rato hasta que el sueño nos invadió sin separarnos.

Cada día que pasaba nuestros precoces cuerpos nos pedían más, el sexo era algo que me daba miedo pero a la vez tanta inquietud. Cuando revisaba los libros de texto solo podía ver que un hombre y una mujer estaban hechos para causarse placer el uno al otro. De alguna forma yo sentía que él y yo podríamos hacer algo similar, pero no entendía cómo era posible aquello. De modo que una de tantas noches:

—Tetsu-kun, Sou-kun es hora de dormir chicos, apaguen esa luz que es muy tarde— Dijo Kyoko.

— Ya vamos hermana.

Dejamos las cosas y nos subimos a la cama para taparnos, abrió la puerta Kyoko y nos dijo:

—Descansan chicos.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando mi hermana cerró la puerta intentaba dormir pero al mirar que seguías despierto viendo el techo, te abracé.

—¿Sou-kun no me vas a besar antes de dormir?

—Cuando nos besamos no puedo dormir, me siento como inquieto y tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, además…

—Se te pone duro como a mí.

—No tenías que decirlo tan gráficamente.

—Pero siento lo mismo, y no puedo dormir tampoco, ¿habrá alguna forma de calmar esto que siento?

—Yo escuche a mis compañeros hablar de tocarse, y algunos decían hacerlo con sus novias.

—Entre hombre y mujer es posible pero nosotros somos dos chicos, quizá podríamos frotarnos un poco para ver qué pasa.

Nos bajamos un poco el pantalón y de solo pensar en lo que pasaría, ya me encontraba totalmente duro, pero no era solo yo, sino también lo estaba Souichi, se ponía sumamente ansioso. Yo fui el primero en sujetar su pene mientras el mordió su labio para evitar hacer ruido. Movía mi mano de arriba abajo y él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

El percibir su suave toque sobre mí me llenaba de placer, esta sensación desconocida era indescriptible, algo que me hacía pensar que todo desaparecía excepto el latido de mi corazón y sus lindos ojos miel que me miraban llenos de esa dulce emoción hambrienta de deseo, de esa necesidad desconocida pero anhelada, en la que ambos estábamos envueltos, como cómplices de algo imaginado, profundo, un sentimiento de algo olvidado en el pasado.

El placer crecía a cada momento, pero no lográbamos calmar esta ansiedad, al parecer, aumentábamos en cada instante todas estas emociones. Mientras más se agrandaba esta excitación más movía mi mano sobre él y además sentía como él también movía la suya a prisa. Cuando las sensaciones se estancaban, no pude evitar unir nuestros labios mientras continuábamos tocándonos con temblores en nuestros cuerpos. Ahora podía sentir su latido, las percepciones de todo el mundo que nos rodeaba desaparecían de un instante a otro, sólo estábamos nosotros por siempre como una promesa en mi corazón que crecía en desesperación dentro de los besos y los latidos combinados en un repiqueteo acompasado dentro del calor que se incrementaba a cada momento. Su lengua se movía en mi boca ampliando la sensación dentro de mí, hasta que de un momento a otro creí que mi corazón se detendría pero tú estabas ahí a pesar de que mi mente se puso en blanco por unos instantes, ya que sentía estremecerse tu cuerpo al lado del mío, gemías en mis labios y yo en los tuyos, no podía hacer nada, solo deje de mover mi mano para llenarme de esta sensación de alivio y paz que invadía mi cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer tan débil, pero de alguna forma sabía que tu percibías lo mismo que yo, pues cuando recobre la lucidez teníamos la misma mirada de tranquilidad y nuestros labios no se habían soltado de aquel beso.

—Tetsu… aaahh… yo… sentí…no sé.

—Yo también…aaah… Sou-kun…. fue asombroso.

Desde esa noche ahora buscábamos cualquier momento en privado para tocarnos el uno al otro, era increíble, lográbamos culminar más fácil cuando nos entregábamos a los besos. Todo era tan especial, era nuestro; él se había convertido en algo más que mi amigo, creo que éramos novios pero nunca le había preguntado, ni él a mí. Tenía miedo de averiguar, quizá no tenía pensado que fuéramos otra cosa que amigos y todo esto era parte de conocer nuevas cosas como siempre lo habíamos hecho. Pero de alguna forma dentro de mí existía un sentimiento tan grande que me quemaba por salir de mis labios, ¿Acaso esto era lo que llaman amor?

.

POV SOUICHI

Había crecido en una casa vacía, mi única amiga era Sakai sensei, la cual era entre niñera y profesora. Desde muy pequeño sentía que merecía esta soledad en la que me encontraba, pues por alguna razón estaba seguro que había abandonado a alguien importante en algún lugar, por ello no necesitaba a nadie ni a nada. Mis padres siempre ocupados en el hospital, puesto que eran médicos, andaban en emergencias y eran felices, motivo por el cual yo sentía que había venido a este mundo a estar solo.

Uno de esos días por mi conducta me llevaron con un psicólogo, tipo que hacía preguntas y más preguntas, entonces para llenarme de más problemas la vida me obligaron a ir a la escuela. Según debía socializar cosa que era horrible, los niños eran tan tontos, siempre haciendo preguntas idiotas en vez de leer o escuchar lo que nos pueden enseñar los mayores. Por alguna causa a todos les caía yo mal, no es que me interesara convivir con ellos, sus juegos eran sinsentido, pero los miraba y los odiaba por ser tan libres. Les pegaba a todos los que se me acercaban, no dejaba de mirarlos lo más feo posible para que se alejaran de mí. Sin embargo, todos los días acababa solo en un rincón del patio sintiendo la miseria en que se convertía mi vida.

Unas semanas habían pasado cuando de pronto escuche una voz tan familiar, que provenía de un pequeño con cabello azulado y mirada que cachorro extraviado:

—¿Por qué lloras?

Mirando sus ojos verdes me perdí en ellos y en un impulso me encontraba de pie entre sus brazos. No comprendía por qué me causaba tanto confort estar así, era como recuperar eso que parecía haber abandonado. Sin poder explicar mi conducta extraña, aún entre sus cálidos brazos, solo respondí a su pregunta:

—Me siento tan sólo, mis papás nos les importo, nadie me quiere.

—No llores, yo no te dejaré solito.

De alguna forma sentía la certeza de sus palabras. A pesar de acabar de conocerlo creía haberlo visto en alguna otra parte.

—Me pareces familiar mi nombre es Morita Tetsuhiro, mucho gusto de conocerte.

—Tú también, quizá nos encontráramos en algún evento, mis padres hacen muchas fiestas. Yo soy Tsunoda Souichi.

—¿Tetsu-kun? ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchaba el grito de una chica mayor, a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces aquel chico tomo mi mano y me arrastro.

—Mi hermana me habla ¡Vamos!

—Espera no me agarres así— Respondí.

Mientras me llevaba, por alguna razón creía estar a salvo sosteniendo su mano, nunca nadie me había dado esa sensación de seguridad.

—Aquí estás Tetsu, y traes a un amigo.

Esa chica grande parecía tener mucha confianza al hablar y me incomodaba la forma tan indagadora de verme, parecía que yo le hiciera algo a su hermano.

—Él es Tsunoda Souichi y ella es mi hermana Kyoko.

—Mucho gusto pequeño… Veo que es bastante tímido…

—No soy tímido, es que no me agradas.

—Oh… bueno… Tetsu, ya hable con el director y quedaste inscrito en la escuela, así que puedes empezar desde hoy, por lo cual vendré por ti en la tarde. Te dejo tu papel donde dice cuál es tu grupo y tú salón, nos vemos. Adiós Souichi, tu si me agradas, ¡Eres tan lindo!

Al ver a la chica molesta irse pude notar que afortunadamente este chico se quedaría en el mismo salón que yo, me daba mucha alegría saberlo, pero no comprendía la causa de eso.

Cuando le mostraba nuestro salón de clases sujetó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y una inimaginable sensación de plenitud llegó a todo mi cuerpo. Desde ese instante procurábamos ir a todos lados de la mano, adoraba mirar la sonrisa que me regalaba y los abrazos, a pesar de que yo tenía miedo de realizar esos mismos actos respondía ante tales muestras de afecto, sujetando con fuerza ya fuera su mano o estrechando su cuerpo junto al mío. El pasar de los días fue extraño desde que lo conocí, ahora no podía dejar de pensar que debía permanecer con él, por ello le sugerí:

—¿Tetsu, no te gustaría ir a mi casa a estudiar?

—No puedo, es que primero debo pedir permiso, pero porque no vienes mejor tú a mi casa, sería un gusto tenerte ahí, seguramente no le molestará a mi familia, es más, quédate a dormir, me siento solo cuando no estamos juntos.

—Ya que insistes, le diré a Sakai sensei cuando venga por mí, no creo que sea un problema.

—¡Qué genial! pasaremos mucho tiempo jugando, te enseñaré todos mis juguetes, ya verás.

Cuando salimos de la escuela Sakai sensei se encontraba esperando por mí. Ella les llamó a mis padres y aceptaron que fuera a quedarme en casa de mi amigo, con la condición que terminara los deberes que me tenía preparados la sensei.

A diferencia de Sakai sensei, Kyoko la hermana Tetsu siempre llegaba corriendo con la bebé en brazos, ya que la recogía de la guardería al salir de la escuela, en su último año de la secundaria. Era una buena hermana que se encargaba de sus hermanitos, según me contaba Tetsu.

—Hola Tetsu. Sakai-san tanto gusto de verte. Vámonos Tetsu debo llegar a preparar la comida y Tamyko esta solita.

—¿Hermana, Sou-kun puede venir y quedarse hoy?

—Claro, ¿pero le dan permiso en su casa?

—Justo acabo de hablar con sus padres y no hay problema. Solo le dejaré sus libros y un par de libretas con su tarea. Los acompaño para saber dónde está su casa— Respondió Sakai sensei.

—Por supuesto, no tenga cuidado yo me hago cargo de que se porten bien.

—¿Mañana me dejas ir a casa de Sou-kun?

—No seas tan aprensivo, que vas a fastidiar a tu amigo.

Escuchar a su hermana decir que él me fastidiaba me causaba molestia, debía aclararlo. A pesar de que fuera extraño yo deseaba estar con él.

—Yo.. yo lo invite.

—Bueno, en ese caso con todo gusto, más te vale portarte bien Tetsu.

— Si hermana.

Llegamos a casa de Tetsu y Sakai sensei se despidió, Kyoko abrió la puerta y entro con la bebé diciendo:

—Pasen chicos… que bueno que traes a tu su simpático amigo Tsunoda Souichi—

—Hola Tsundere-san— Expreso una niña que estaba en la sala de la casa de Tetsu.

—Se dice Tsunoda, Tamy. Aunque también es algo tsundere— Expresó Tetsu burlándose de mí.

—Muy gracioso Tetsu, me invitas para burlarte de mí— Respondí.

—Me parece increíble cómo se hicieron amigos el primer día de la escuela, que gusto me da por Tetsu-kun, ser nuevo y tener un amigo.

—Kyo hermana ¿por qué se toman de las manos?

—Deben quererse mucho ¿verdad chicos?— Dijo Kyoko.

—Claro, yo adoro a Sou-kun.

Escucharlo decir eso era tan hermoso, hacía latir mi corazón, no comprendía como alguien ajeno a mi familia decía quererme y yo lo quería a él. Me miró esperando mi respuesta, pero solo pude articular:

—Tengo tarea, debo apresurarme.

Sin soltar mi mano me llevó a su habitación tan llena de vida y colores por todas partes, tenía posters en las paredes con personajes de anime que no tenía idea que existían, ya que a mí solo me permitían ver la tele una hora al día y lo demás del tiempo debía estudiar o podía jugar con mis juguetes.

Como si fuera a mudarme a su habitación, me dio un espacio para mis cosas en su ropero y un cajón para que trajera ropa cuando viniera otra vez. Me daba la bienvenida tan cálidamente que me sentía como parte de su familia. Después de estudiar y terminar mis deberes de ese día cenamos con su padre y pude notar que esa familia era totalmente distinta a la mía, ellos convivían y platicaban sus cosas en la mesa, era tan encantador estar rodeado de una familia tan agradable.

Cuando llegó la hora de descansar, me hizo un lado en su cama y dormí tan feliz escuchando las historias graciosas de Tetsu, como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho.

De esa forma comenzamos a compartir habitaciones puesto que pasábamos los días juntos uno en casa del otro. Mi vida había sido tan diferente a la suya, ya que mis padres llegaban bastante tarde del hospital, incluso había días que no llegaba uno de ellos o hasta ambos. Sakai se encargaba de cuidarme y también teníamos una persona que hacía el aseo y la comida. Ahora que Tetsu se quedaba en mi casa y yo en la suya, no pasaba día en que no estuviéramos juntos, nos volvimos grandes amigos. Me gustaba ponerlo a estudiar conmigo pues resultaba más fácil aprender cuando le platicaba las cosas. La mayoría de las veces se mostraba remiso a estudiar a mi lado, pero no me importaba pues al terminar los deberes jugábamos todo el tiempo.

Los años pasaron volando y al entrar a la primaria mis padres deseaban que fuera a una escuela lejana con dormitorios, pero yo no me iba a separar de mi gran amigo, así que rogué para poder estudiar en la misma escuela. La resolución de mis padres fue el adelantarme algunos grados para compensar por estar en una escuela que no era para niños dotados como decían que yo era. A nuestros seis años los demás nos veían extraños pues siempre andábamos de la mano por todos lados, nunca me importaba lo que los demás dijeran, yo me sentía sumamente feliz de ir a su lado y sentir el calor de su mano con la mía.

Me preocupaba mucho ver a mi querido amigo siempre cargando un inhalador con medicina para su alergia, la cual había presentado un día mientras estaba en la clase de deportes en la primaria. Como pensaban que éramos familia, me llamaron para avisarme que se sentía mal y tomaba su mano mientras esperábamos que llegara su hermana mayor para llevarlo al médico. Yo por mi parte les llamé a mis padres para que atendieran a Tetsu lo más pronto posible y nos fuimos ese día al hospital. Le diagnosticaron un tipo de asma alérgica a ciertos contaminantes en el ambiente, recetándole medicinas.

Caminando por el parque rumbo a casa de Tetsu le comenzó un ataque y sacó su inhalador, nos detuvimos para que recuperara el aliento y observamos algo que nos confundió. Un muchacho mientras tomaba de la mano a una chica le daba un beso como lo hacían mis padres. Por un momento pensé, mientras seguíamos de la mano que debería probar hacer eso con él:

—¿Viste eso Tetsu-kun?

—Claro, fue extraño, ¿por qué harían eso? Además parecían disfrutarlo.

—Hay que investigar en la computadora para que hacen eso los adultos, he visto a mis papás hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, se veían felices ¿no?

—Sí.

Entramos a la casa de Tetsu y corrimos a la computadora para investigar si era algo agradable hacer eso, entonces leímos que se hacía por afecto.

—Es un acto de afecto Tetsu-kun, ¿Podríamos intentarlo?

—Sí, yo te quiero mucho, vamos a ver que se siente.

Ahí mismo sin pensarlo estábamos muy cerca, nos aproximamos lentamente hasta que de pronto un chispazo salto justo cuando se unían nuestras bocas y dentro de mi escuché una voz que decía "Volviste". No entendía para nada el significado de esas palabras pero mi corazón latía con fuerza al estar uniendo nuestras bocas, sus suaves labios llenaban un vació en mi corazón. El beso finalizaba y yo no podía creer lo que había sentido, era sobrecogedor el sentimiento, estaba sorprendido pero también lleno de una extraña vergüenza por lo cual no volvimos a intentar hacerlo.

Los días se habían transformado en una cosa tan divertida desde que éramos amigos a pesar de que yo estaba algunos grados adelantado, en la hora del receso nos sentábamos juntos a comer el almuerzo, luego al terminar las clases nos dirigíamos a la casa que nos correspondiera ese día, pues ya se habían acostumbrado nuestras familias a que siempre estábamos juntos. Por mi parte prefería estar en casa de los Morita, puesto que su familia era tan agradable y cálida, tan diferente de lo que sentía en la vacía casa con Sakai sensei. Sin embargo en mi casa teníamos mucho espacio para escondernos y correr por todos lados, lo más importante era que los dos juntos teníamos un extraño vínculo que me hacía sentir completo. Al jugar parecíamos compartir las ideas y los juegos se volvían interesantes, nos trasladábamos a mundos diferentes llenos de cosas raras, algunas veces estábamos en el fondo del mar y éramos buzos a los que perseguía un tiburón; otras veces yo era un súper villano y él era héroe que rescataba a la ciudad, adoraba pisar los pequeños edificios de cubitos que construíamos y él rescatarlos.

Cierto día de la excursión escolar al acuario de la ciudad, no podíamos estar en el mismo lugar puesto que nos separaron por grados, mis compañeros del salón parecían detestarme por ser más pequeño y más listo que ellos, por lo que no me hablaban a menos que nos juntarán obligatoriamente en equipos, por lo cual Tetsu es mi único amigo. Caminar y mirar esa inmensidad de animales marinos era interesante, pero no se sentía igual sin alguien a quien contarle las cosas raras y curiosas que notaba en esos animales. Un rato pasó y noté que la profesora se descuidaba mientras estábamos en la cafetería, momento que usé para escapar a buscar a Tetsu. Cuando lo encontré con su grupo se reía al lado de algunos niños que lo miraban con admiración, sentí mucha irá y simplemente corrí de regreso a mi grupo a pesar de escuchar a un niño que me señalaba diciendo:

—Tetsu-kun ahí está tu hermano.

Llegue de nuevo con mi grupo y la profesora me regaño por haberme separado, por lo cual me sentó junto a ella mientras los demás comían el almuerzo. Al poco rato, el grupo de Tetsu llegaba a la cafetería y la profesora de él le dijo a la mía que si era posible tenerme a su cuidado con sus alumnos, cosa que mi profesora agradeció pues yo era una total molestia para ella contradiciéndola en cada error que nos enseñaba, pues Sakai sensei era superior y me enseñaba más cosas que ella. De esa forma la profesora me dejo a su cuidado y Tetsu corrió a abrazarme de inmediato:

— Vamos a estar juntos como siempre. ¿No te da gusto?

—Parecía que no me necesitabas, ya que tienes muchos amigos.

—Si tengo otros amigos pero tú eres diferente, con ellos no quiero quedarme en sus casas sólo contigo, eres parte de mi familia Sou-kun, ¿Qué tu no sientes lo mismo? Eres algo más que un hermano, sentí tanta alegría desde que te conocí.

—Bueno … sí … pero no me cambiarás por otro amigo ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, confía en mí yo te quiero mucho.

—También te quiero Tetsu.

El pasar del tiempo no cambiaba su promesa, al contrario enlazaba nuestros corazones en emociones tan intensas que seguramente un día encontrarían alguna salida.

El tiempo volaba para nosotros, cuando termine la primaria, dejamos de estar en la misma escuela pues yo entré a la secundaría, puesto que estaba tres grados adelantado. Me daba cuenta que no podríamos estar en el mismo colegio pero no dejábamos de estar juntos al salir de las escuelas, seguíamos siendo compañeros de cuarto pues ambas habitaciones las compartíamos. Cuando estaba por salir de la secundaria y Tetsu por entrar a ella ocurrió algo bastante extraño, se despertó con una erección, causada por un sueño húmedo. Lo más curioso es que él parecía preocupado y simplemente lo tranquilice explicándole todas las cosas de las que me habían hablado en la secundaria. La única cosa que me desconcertó fue que yo era con quien él soñaba para estar así. Era muy raro ya que nos explicaban que era una forma de liberación de los deseos sexuales y soñar con mujeres era lo normal. El modo en que me había descrito el beso, por el cual se había excitado, me daba curiosidad probarlo y ver si en mí tenía el mismo efecto.

Desde que ocurrió eso, ahora lo miraba de una forma diferente, en la ducha no podía evitar sentir calor en mi interior al ver su desnudez, pero evitaba ser notado, quizá el también sentía lo mismo, pero no podía permitir que estos impulsos se apoderaran de mí, puesto que parecieran querer barrer conmigo totalmente. Poco tiempo después noté que yo mismo despertaba con erecciones y humedad, soñando con sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Esas cosas sucias que escuchaba de mis compañeros, llegaban a mi subconsciente para atormentarme y no dejarme descansar correctamente, evitaba que Tetsu viera que yo mismo tenía el mismo problema que él, pero seguramente él lo sabía.

Estudiábamos muy tranquilamente cuando escuche una de las preguntas más atrevidas:

—¿Sou-kun, te gustaría volver a besarme?

Escuchar tu duda me hacía recordar que yo mismo deseaba probar todas esas cosas tan nuevas.

—No lo sé… Cuando me dijiste el otro día que soñabas eso me da curiosidad sentirlo otra vez. Vamos a investigar cómo se hace y probamos.

—Me parece bien.

Leímos un buen rato para documentarnos y hacer las cosas bien; de modo que mientras lavaba mis dientes sentía el palpitar de mi corazón matándome de angustia y deseo. Cerramos los ojos para besarnos y su nariz chocaba con mi boca, entonces los nervios aumentaron. Humedecía mis labios con nerviosismo hasta que percibí sus manos sobre mi rostro y luego la tibieza de su boca. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos y solo pensaba que quería hacer lo siguiente, por ello abrí mi boca e introduje mi lengua cómodamente dentro de la suya, me esperaba para acelerar mi pulso y todos los sentimientos me llenaban como nunca antes. Un deseo inexplicable me corroía, quería estar toda la vida en esa boca, todo de ella me parecía maravilloso, su sabor, el calor y los latidos de nuestros corazones. Sin pensarlo, mis manos recorrían su espalda para juntarlo más cerca de mí. El calor y todo ese cosquilleo llegaba desde mi cara hasta mi entrepierna que me causo una incomodidad extraña, por lo cual finalice nuestro beso.

—Es realmente increíble Sou-kun, ¿Te gusto?

—Si… Es como si ya hubiéramos hecho esto antes. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón, se siente como si mi cuerpo me dijera que hacer.

—Hay algo que me preocupa, cuando nos explicaron sobre sexo y todas esas cosas, nunca dijeron que dos hombres podrían hacerlo. ¿Crees que sea malo esto?

—No lo creo, mi hermana nos explicó del amor a Tamyko y a mí. Nos contó que se desea estar al lado de la persona todo el tiempo, que sientes mucha felicidad cuando estas a su lado y otras cosas que dijo que nos explicaría cuando creciéramos. Todo eso yo lo siento contigo, desde hace mucho, ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?

—Yo… cuando no te veo estoy tan solo…cuando estamos juntos siento algo extraño aquí—

Su sonrisa era encantadora no podía evitar querer abrazarlo y así lo hice, pero él me esperaba como si pensara igual que yo. Sus ojos verdes tenían algo magnífico, me embobaba tanto mirarlos; deseaba con ferviente anhelo volver a besarlo, cosa que fue indiscutiblemente inevitable. Ahora en el segundo beso, su lengua envolvía a la mía muy despacio, las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante esa tierna boca estremecían mi ser, no podía evitar dejarme llevar ante su suave control. Lleno de esta nueva pasión note que algo crecía en mis pantalones. Por lo cual al despegarnos le dije:

—Debemos...ahhhh… parar… me siento extraño—

—Creo… que tienes razón, yo igual.

No tenía forma de tapar tal erección, era incómoda y sobresalía mucho entre mis pantalones. Entonces observé que Tetsu me miraba justo en esa zona diciendo:

—¿Tú también estás?

—Deja de verme así, que te pasó lo mismo.

Los subsecuentes días no podíamos parar de experimentar sobre ese nuevo juego donde nuestras lenguas poco a poco aprendían trucos. Me encantaba que intentábamos cosas nuevas, usábamos caramelos y yo buscaba provocar su pasión pues era irresistible que me derribara para quitarme el caramelo usando su lengua, se llevaba mi aliento. Cada día mi exigente cuerpo me pedía algo que no creía posible, deseaba unirme a él, pero ninguno de nosotros era una chica. Por todos los rincones lo besaba a escondidas, nunca permitíamos que nadie nos viera juntar los labios. Cualquier gesto era inmediatamente reconocido por el otro para irnos a un lugar privado y besarnos. Inventábamos cosas nuevas usando chocolates, helado y demás cosas dulces para compartirlas de una boca a la otra. Adoraba el sabor de su saliva combinada con esas cosas deliciosas.

Dormir era casi imposible después de recibir besos de Tetsu, siempre acababa duro y pensando en tocar su cuerpo o ser tocado por él. Aquella noche mientras reflexionaba sobre eso escuche:

—¿Sou-kun no me vas a besar antes de dormir?

—Cuando nos besamos no puedo dormir, me siento como inquieto y tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, además…

—Se te pone duro como a mí.

—No tenías que decirlo tan gráficamente.

—Pero siento lo mismo, y no puedo dormir tampoco, ¿habrá alguna forma de calmar esto que siento?

—Yo escuche a mis compañeros hablar de tocarse, y algunos hablaban de que hacerlo con sus novias.

—Entre hombre y mujer es posible pero nosotros somos dos chicos, quizá podríamos frotarnos un poco para ver qué pasa.

No podía esperar para tocar su miembro que me aguardaba, de igual forma el mío a su mano. De pronto su mano lo sujeto y se movió rápidamente, para no gemir tuve que morderme los labios al recibir tales caricias; deseaba que él también experimentara lo mismo que yo, por ello procedí a tocarlo provocando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Era demasiado intenso, un cumulo de impresiones llegaban a mi cabeza, no podía pensar claramente y solo seguía moviendo mi mano justo al ritmo en que él lo hacía. Mi corazón se aceleraba y latía muy fuerte llevando esas emociones, como si fuera posible repartirlas como quien riega un campo de flores a través de todo mi cuerpo. Creía experimentar el mundo girando alrededor de nosotros. Bombeaba la calidez haciendo hervirme la sangre, era insoportable esta sensación tan agradable, pero no solo era eso, también encontraba encantador que tu temblabas ante mi toque. No podía ser más hermoso este sentimiento hasta que me besaste juntando todavía más nuestros cuerpos. Ahora podía escuchar tus latidos, todo era maravilloso, no podía resistir esto que me ahogaba, era como llevarte conmigo a un lugar desconocido, sin soltarnos, unidos por nuestros labios y por nuestros latidos.

Una vez que habíamos descubierto que nuestros cuerpos respondían tan fácilmente ante las caricias del otro, buscábamos maneras de llegar más lejos, como si de alguna forma pudiéramos unirnos. Las hormonas invadían nuestros cuerpos y el amor nuestros corazones. Las ideas eran algo extrañas, usabas incluso tu boca prácticamente devorándome entre succiones poderosas que poco a poco se volvían expertas y podías obligarme a terminar en corto tiempo. Pedías que te diera mi esencia. Al igual que tú, yo aprendí a tocarte de la misma forma probando tu sabor y gozando de la misma forma el verte temblar en mí boca.

Cuando escuchaba a los demás hablar sobre el amor, estaba seguro de que era eso que nosotros teníamos; una relación tan especial que pensaba que viviríamos por siempre juntos, no obstante era algo que no podía decirte, tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas, pero nunca te dejaría alejarte de mi lado.

Mientras más experimentábamos, más quería de ti, gracias a eso empecé a investigar una forma para poder unirnos como todas las parejas, fue cuando descubrí lo que nosotros éramos, una pareja homosexual, pues amábamos a otro hombre. Me extrañaba que existieran clasificaciones de todas las cosas, puesto que yo nunca había mirado a nadie como te veo a ti, nunca he sentido esta atracción, ni nada como lo que nosotros tenemos, por otros hombres o mujeres, al parecer estaban equivocados y no era necesariamente que fuéramos algo como homosexuales. Gracias a esos artículos pude encontrar uno que me avergonzó por completo pues ahora conocía el secreto para unirnos realmente, pero no tenía idea si tú aceptarías hacer algo tan sucio para volverte uno conmigo, necesitábamos dos cosas para poder realizarlo, condones y lubricante. Pasaban los días y ahora imaginaba una y otra vez que te introducías lentamente en mí, quería saber lo que se sentía que masajearas mi próstata con tu miembro e incluso con tus dedos. Debía decirte pronto pues cada día estaba más deseoso, lo notabas pues ahora me masturbabas hasta dos veces y a pesar de ello pensar en eso me traía a la vida nuevamente por la noche, sin embargo nunca te molestaba hacérmelo más veces, al contrario sonreías diciendo:

 _"Souichi, me deseas tanto que lo tienes duro otra vez, me encantas"._

Aprendiste con el tiempo a leer mis pensamientos, sabías que algo pensaba durante esos días, hasta que preguntaste:

—Dime que me ocultas, lo veo en tus ojos desde hace días, confía en mí.

—No es nada…

—Vamos te veo pensativo y luego estas totalmente duro. Fantaseas conmigo, dime que quieres que te haga, haría lo que fuera.

—Es muy vergonzoso, no sé si deberíamos.

—Dime que es.

—No quiero decirte.

—Se una forma de sacarte la información, te la voy a succionar.

—¿De qué hablas?

Mas había tardado en decirlo de lo que lo tenía encima abriendo el cierre de mi pantalón para usar su boca de la forma tan intensa como sabía hacerlo. Me retorcía entre los sonidos que producía la succión, acariciaba vigorosamente esa zona tan sensible en la cabeza de mi pene. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar se detuvo.

—aaaahhh…Pasa…algo… ahhh… sigue.

—No, primero dime lo que piensas.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre sacarme la información así?!

—Bueno entonces no seguiré… sé que quieres.

—Maldición, eres un idiota… es que ya investigue como podemos tener sexo entre dos hombres. No me dejes así.

—Entonces quieres intentarlo, ¿Cómo se hace? Dime que hacer y lo haré justo ahora.

—No se puede ahora, necesitamos varias cosas. ¿Entonces puedes hacerme acabar ya?

—Con una condición. Dime paso a paso lo que se hace mientras te succiono.

—De ninguna manera.

—Anda, sé que piensas en ello y se te pone duro, solo quiero ver qué pasa si te excitas de pensarlo.

—Primero debemos tener lubricante y condones.

Empezó a succionar la zona, despacio para evitar que me corriera rápido y escuchaba lo que le decía entre temblores y espasmos.

—Luego usas el lubricante….aaahh… e introduces un dedo… y lo mueves para que se acos….tumbre…aaahh… hazme terminar, no me tortures.

—Dime más, me gusta oírlo, excítame.

—Entonces cuando se afloja un poco metes dos dedos…

Me contenía para ver tu reacción ante lo que decía, ya no quería terminar tan pronto, pero era irresistible pensar que hicieras esas cosas.

—Luego tres y cuando estas dentro… buscas la próstata pues es… nuestro punto de mayor placer en los hombres… Sacas los…aaahhh…dedos y… metes…aaaahh… tu pene lentamente… aaagggh.

El orgasmo había sido tan excitante diciendo esas cosas tan sucias.

—¿Sou-kun, podrías lamerme también?

Me levanté para succionarte también y note que estabas mojado.

—Y dime Sou-kun …¿yo iré dentro o tú lo harás?

—No preguntes, ya sabes.

—Yo…aaahh…quiero entrar en …mmmmnnn.

Su orgasmo no se hacía esperar mientras tenía esos mismos pensamientos que yo. Al siguiente día no podíamos esperar que las clases finalizaran, yo iba en tercero de preparatoria, pues me adelantaban ya dos grados más. Tetsu desde su secundaria iba por mí para pasar a la farmacia y llenos de vergüenza compramos lo necesario. Llegamos a su casa, cenamos con celeridad para subir a estudiar, según le habíamos dicho a su familia. Cerramos con seguro la puerta y nos quitamos las prendas necesarias, tenía miedo de pensar en que pudiera ser doloroso, por las cosas que había leído, pero confiaba que él pudiera hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Ahora qué hago Sou-kun? ¿Cómo comenzamos?

—Vamos a besarnos un poco y tocarnos.

Sonreías confiadamente pues sabías que tus besos me derretían. Entonces te aproximaste a mí, entre besos húmedos me recostaste sobre la cama, ignorando el lubricante y los condones que se encontraban regados cerca de nosotros. Me tocabas por todas partes con tus manos recorriendo esas zonas que conocías de mi cuerpo, me hacían gemir. Levantaste tu rostro y me miraste lleno de amor, pusiste un poco del gel en tu mano y yo simplemente abrí las piernas para permitirte tocarme. Procediste a meter un dedo:

—¿Duele?

—No… aaahh… solo es extraño.

—¿Luego que hago?

—Búscala…mi próstata…aaah…mete más dedos si sientes que me acostumbro.

Lo hacía calmadamente, me asombraba su control, era como si supiera lo que hacía. Tocaba despacio, hasta que sentí que metía dos dedos y de pronto.

—mmmmnn….aaahh.

—¿Ahí? ¿Es aquí?

—Tu qué crees..aaahh…

—¿Qué sientes si presiono más fuerte?

—aaahhh….mmmmmnnn… Basta… que… me corro y aún no has entrado.

—¿Cómo se cuándo entrar?

—…. Cuando quepan… tres dedos fácilmente …aaahh.

Los sacaste y dijiste:

—Ya estás listo entonces, voy a entrar.

—Despacio, muy despacio, mucho lubricante— Le dije nervioso.

Ver cómo te colocabas el condón me ponía inquieto. Lo tomabas en tus manos que temblaban, soplabas para ver que estuviera del lado correcto, le sujetabas la punta y lo deslizabas sobre tu eje hasta la base. Mirarte haciendo eso me llevaba a pensar lo que vendría pero me encontraba más ansioso de ver que se sentiría tenerte unido a mí como nunca.

—Despacio, muy despacio— Decías nervioso.

Sentí algo caliente contra mi entrada y poco a poco estaba introduciéndolo. Temblabas ante la sensación, apretabas los ojos pues yo sabía que querías terminar de tanta excitación que era hacer todo esto.

—Más te vale no terminar todavía. Distráete, dime que sientes.

—Sou-kun se siente increíble… me aprietas y quiero meterlo todo… pero dijiste que despacio para no lastimarte.

Mientras se introducía un poco, levantando mis piernas en el aire, sentí que toco esa zona especial y arque la espalda, dando una descarga de placer en todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?

—No…aaahh…tocaste esa parte tan sensible en mi interior…sigue entra más.

De un instante a otro pude notar que te agachaste y en mi oído dijiste:

—Ya somos uno, ¿te gusta? ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Muévete un poco para ver si duele.

—Es increíble, me encanta estar dentro de ti.

Tu sonrojo aparecía mientras no perdíamos de vista nuestros ojos. Tus movimientos suaves eran tan tiernos, acariciaban mi interior tan tranquilamente que me hacían desear más, no me dolía tenerte dentro mí. Confiaba en tu dulce amor, sabía que me amabas a pesar de que no me lo habías dicho nunca. El peso de tu cuerpo sobre mí era algo incómodo para mi cadera, pero no me importaba pues el placer era bastante grande, invadía todo mi ser. Las pulsaciones y los movimientos de tu miembro en las profundidades de mí, eran asombrosas, me hicieron llevar mis manos a tu espalda y juntarte hacia mi boca, cosa que entendiste sin necesidad de decirlo con palabras. Los besos llenos de esa pasión tan adorable me hacían temblar, de igual forma comenzaste a moverte más rápido mientras me besabas lleno de deseo. Sin notarlo si quiera, estabas entrando profundo, acariciando una y otra vez esa parte tan sensible. Cuando las pulsaciones de mi corazón y el tuyo latiendo armoniosamente nos llenaban los oídos, siendo la única cosa que podíamos escuchar, que se repetía como una frase irresistible por salir de mi cabeza, salió al fin de mis labios:

—Te amo Tetsu…

Sin responderme sentí un par de lágrimas que rodaban por tus mejillas hasta caer en mi cara. Volviste a besarme un poco para decir.

—Te amo…

Al decir esa frase te impulsaste sobre mis caderas con movimientos temblorosos pero certeros en la parte correcta que me producían espasmos indescriptibles. Esta unión era la cosa más hermosa que había experimentado en toda mi existencia, parecía que me pertenecía todo tu ser, como si hubiera sido hecho para ensamblar con tu anatomía. Esto se convertía en un acto que me hacía pensar que de alguna forma el "nosotros" era algo que había sido antes, resonaba tu corazón con el mío en armonía, creía escuchar lo que tu cabeza pensaba, como frases perdidas en el tiempo:

"Prometo quedarme contigo por el resto de mis días y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerte feliz"

Sujetaba tu espalda fuertemente y de un momento a otro, mientras tus embestidas se hacían veloces no deseaba que esto terminara, estaba completo al fin mi corazón, lleno de dulzura, de pasión y sobre todo lleno de tu amor. Las emociones brotaban de todos mis poros para bombear a todos los lugares cuando no pude resistir tal sensación te apreté contra mí en un intento desesperado por compartir mis emociones, el calor y placer. Simplemente en tu boca, mientras tus labios presionaban fuertemente contra los míos, sentí desvanecerse todo lo demás. Te quedaste inmóvil junto conmigo, hasta que al abrir mis ojos no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Las cosas que había leído sobre el sexo, incluso todo lo que los compañeros platicaban sobre sus experiencias, no tenía comparación con eso que habíamos hecho, todo se tornaba más claro, nunca podría dejar de amarte. Sentía que no sería suficiente con vivir por siempre juntos en este mundo.

Cuando salió de mi interior sentí un vacío, pero tus ojos no dejaban de mirarme a pesar de parecías cansado.

—No quiero arruinarlo pero me está doliendo la cadera.

—Lo siento Sou-kun, es solo que no quería que terminara. ¿Es enserio lo que me dijiste? ¿Me amas? ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?

—¡Eres un tonto! Simplemente lo sé, solo puedo pensar en ti, no quiero separarnos nunca.

—Dímelo otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo a ti.

—¿Por qué lloraste cuando lo dije?

—No lo sé, es como si una parte de mí recordara algo, lo siento no pude evitarlo.

—No importa, pensé por un momento que no te había gustado escuchar eso.

—Vamos a vestirnos antes de que nos descubran.

Intenté levantarme pero mi cadera y mis piernas no respondían, por lo cual lo escuche reírse profusamente.

—No es gracioso. Te haré lo mismo para que veas que no es nada cómico.

—Disculpa, déjame ayudarte.

Nos vestimos inmediatamente pues era peligroso que nos descubrieran haciendo esas cosas, afortunadamente nadie nos había escuchado, pues todos estaban en el piso de abajo viendo el televisor. Una vez que habíamos comenzado a acoplarnos de aquella forma especial, no podíamos parar de querer intentarlo. Era tan divertido hacerlo a escondidas, que incluso varias veces creíamos que nos descubrirían pero afortunadamente nunca ocurrió.

El problema de ser una pareja sin nombre nunca nos había afectado completamente, jamás nos importó que la designación para nuestra relación fuera una u otra, simplemente anhelábamos la compañía del otro. En la preparatoria me habían hablado de lo que era la diversidad sexual y simplemente lo asocie con nosotros cuando refirieron a las parejas homosexuales; sin embargo era extraño contarle a Tetsu sobre esas cosas, lo amaba pero no quería formalizar nuestra relación o dejaría de ser secreta.

Cierto día llegaba más temprano a la clase puesto que Tetsuhiro tenía que preparar su exposición de grupo en la secundaria, cuando observé a un par de chicos que se besaban en un salón, me avergonzó verlos tan apasionados que sin decir nada me quedé en la entrada y me escondí escuchando a medias su conversación:

—No quiero estar oculto, somos novios y estoy tan orgulloso de estar contigo, mis padres te adoran.

—No es posible, ya sé que a tu familia no le importa, pero mi padre me matará si se entera.

—Anda, lo único que quiero es tomar tu mano en público y que esas chicas no te sigan pidiendo citas.

—Dije que no, si me amas como dices deberías comprenderme.

—Eres tan cruel, siempre estás rodeado por esas malditas zorras que se te pegan, ¡Las odio! No voy a volver a estar contigo hasta que lo hagas público por lo menos en la escuela, quien podría decirle a tu padre, después de todo vive en el extranjero… Piénsalo.

El chico salió hasta la puerta donde yo estaba y pretendí ir llegando, cuando entré al salón, mi compañero tenía lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que me hizo sentir triste por él, pero no le dije nada, solo me quedé pensando si Tetsu y yo debíamos formalizar lo nuestro para que no nos ocurriera algo similar.

A los tres días de presenciar esa escena, algo increíble ocurría esa tarde, el chico que lloraba aquella vez llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas y entro al salón donde todavía no comenzaba a clase y se inclinó frente a su pareja para decirle delante de todos nosotros:

—¿Quieres ser mi novio Sousuke?

—Claro que si, por siempre Tetsuo.

Todos guardaron silencio ante ese acto y algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas desagradables. Los siguientes días dejaron de hablarles y procuraban sentarse lo más lejos posible de ellos, cosa que me parecía ridícula, no se trataba de algo que se eligiera, simplemente se habían enamorado como Tetsuhiro y yo.

Unos días después, mí clase había organizado una junta de emergencia y estaban todos los chicos y chicas del salón excepto la pareja homosexual; fue cuando me percaté que la reunión era para tomar medidas en contra de ellos. Unos cuantos chicos decidieron darles una lección e incluso querían incluirme en ese acto violento a lo cual me rehusé inmediatamente. Otros se les ocurrió investigar a las familias y mandar cartas anónimas para hacerles ver que sus hijos estaban haciendo esas cosas que les parecían repulsivas. Nunca comprendí como podían odiarlos por ser diferentes, ¿Sería que el amor entre iguales estaba mal? Recordaba las clases de la Grecia antigua donde eran ese tipo de relaciones las únicas realmente válidas, pero en este país y esté tiempo las cosas tomaban un rumbo totalmente distinto. El siguiente día mi compañero Tetsuo dejó de ir al salón y volvió hasta el tercer día lleno de moretones y con un yeso en un brazo, cosa que parecía distanciarlos como relación, por lo cual noté que dejaron de mirarse. Pasó una semana y Sousuke dejo de asistir a la escuela, cuando pregunté en la dirección por él, me comentaron que su padre se lo había llevado de vuelta a su país de origen China. Fue cuando finalmente comprendí que nuestra relación jamás debería salir a la luz para evitar que personas de mente cerrada pudieran lastimarlo o separarnos. De igual forma decidí guardarme esta experiencia sin contársela a Tetsuhiro y cada que el pedía hiciéramos cosas simples a la vista de todos, le ponía mil y un pretextos con tal de protegerlo por siempre; estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida ocultándonos.

.

.

.

 **Debería haber llegado el final, ¿pero que creen? Continúa en un fantástico especial que mi amiga Gaby escribió. Espero disfrutarán este episodio me gustaría saber su opinión de mi capítulo dejen un review. Saludos y sigan con lo que viene.**


	17. El amor no conoce el adios

**Deseos del corazón:** **El amor no conoce el adiós.**

 **Esta pequeña historia es un especial escrito por Gabriela Ibarra para complementar nuestro final de Deseos del corazón. Les asombrará como a mí, esta fantástica aventura de nuestros personajes.**

.

.

.

DESEOS DEL CORAZON

El amor no conoce el adiós.

Hace ya tanto tiempo del reencuentro de un amor extraño, la deidad que se encargó de separarles y reunirles, parecía querer dar una nueva oportunidad. Como el tiempo es trivial para los inmortales, un parpadeo no es nada, así como el volver a unir el hilo rojo del destino de quienes siempre regresarán una y otra vez, las almas gemelas, perpetuamente volverán a reconocerse.

Ahora, con 17 años, Tatsumi Souichi…bueno ahora Tsunoda Souichi, quien siempre se destacó por ser un niño prodigio, iba ya a la Universidad, aventajando a sus estudios de medicina, pues nunca parecía ser suficiente para saciar su mente ávida de ciencia, ahora menos por dedicarse a la medicina, ya que desde niño siempre gustó de cuidar las heridas, golpes y demás indicios de inquietud infantil a su fiel compañero, antes de juegos, actualmente sentimental. Morinaga Tetsuhiro...ahora Morita Tetsuhiro, que en su vida anterior cuidaba de su amadísimo Sou-kun, ahora era atendido por él con más devoción, desde su tierna infancia, pues nunca le agradó verlo lastimado o sufriendo, menos viniendo de una familia tan influyente y con tendencia a la filantropía.

POV SOUICHI

Ese tarado, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no es necesario traerme almuerzo aquí a la universidad? Sé que la preparatoria está cerca, ¡Pero siempre termina lanzándoseme a besos ésa hormona con patas! Un día de éstos nos verán y no quiero que se diga que soy un pervertido, ya tengo suficiente con que todos me miren de reojo porque entré a los 14. Siempre le digo…¡Ahora no espérate! Pero insiste como siempre, simplemente nos hemos mal acostumbrado, es todo, debe entender ése idiota que yo ya tengo un nivel que sustentar y un respeto; por ello no puedo comportarme como colegial aquí en la universidad. Una cosa son las escapadas que nos hemos dado, ¡Pero ya le dije que sólo en nuestros cuartos! Menos si debo presentar trabajos o exámenes, a propósito, tengo que jalarle las orejas por haber perdido el examen de álgebra, me la paso como imbécil ayudándole como tutor extraoficial, para luego salirme ¡Qué la dejó pendiente!

—¡Sempaiiii!

¡Ay no! Ahí viene, saltando como loco por el pasillo, por si fuera poco es muy difícil no notarlo…¡Es enooorme! Apenas cubro mis ojos y busco por donde esconderme, para escuchar nuevamente su grito, seguido de una fuerte tos. Al voltear enfurruñado, sin tomar en cuenta a los otros alumnos mucho mayores que yo que caminan viendo con burla unos, otros con molestia a Tetsu-kun…Tetsu-baka mas bien. Observo que se queda sin aliento momentáneamente, pero sigue sonriendo, alzando el bento, cuando me voy acercando totalmente sonrojado de vergüenza, él sigue respirando agitado. Sé que no es atleta pero nunca lo había visto tan cansado, no creo halla corrido desde la prepa, aunque fuera así, no está lejos.

—semm..cof..cof..semm..cof— no podía articular palabra, por lo que severamente alcé la voz regañándole como siempre por exponernos así. Todos creen es mi hermano menor, mejor así, puedo manejar las niñerías de Tetsu-kun.

—TETSU IDIOTA…deja de hacer escándalo he intenta…—me quedé de una pieza, Tetsuhiro se dobló en un acceso fuerte de tos continua, resollando en busca de oxígeno. Jadeaba angustiado, de su garganta sólo se escuchaba un silbido, como si alguien le apretara el cuello, miraba como sudaba copiosamente. Fue que me miró con pánico creciente y sus pupilas estaban cristalizadas por las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por su rostro

—TETSUHIRO…TRANQUILO…RESPIRA HONDO Y PAUSADO..

Pero negó con la cabeza, agarrándose el pecho, jalando aire desesperadamente hasta que se tambaleó al suelo y todos los presentes corrieron. Otros se arremolinaron mientras les gritaba lleno de miedo y pavor ante la vista: Tetsuhiro tendido en el suelo con los labios ya morados señalando su falta de aire.

—¡TRAIGAN AL MEDICO LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡TIENE UN ATAQUE!

No podía esperar, tiré los libros, entonces noté que la mochila de Tetsu-kun, se había abierto. Una curiosa caja había, la cual no era lapicera, ya que era negra con cierre. La abrí y estaba un inhalador, también una jeringa empaquetada; con rapidez leí que era combivent, una combinación de medicamentos para asmáticos. Presuroso le puse el inhalador y le di tres disparos expeditos en la boca. El cambio fue muy poco y volví a darle tres, al leer la inscripción del empaque de la jeringa, leí:

"Adrenalina administrar en caso severo de crisis. Deberá tener supervisión médica posterior a aplicación".

Ni lo dudé, simplemente tomé la jeringa, puesto que Tetsuhiro estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Busqué su brazo y le dije al profesor a mi lado:

—Hay que hacerle un torniquete para encontrar la vena.

Inyectándole la adrenalina, tardaría un poco, así que tuve que dar R.C.P. Afortunadamente llevé el curso y cada que puedo vuelvo para actualizarme. Me sentía agradecido pues la vida de Tetsuhiro, mi amadísimo tonto, dependía de mi habilidad ahora. Trataba de controlar mi pánico creciente al verlo, me alarmé pues su vista quedó clavada en la nada. Tragué grueso, ya que su respiración se empezó a detener, extendí su cuello, abrí su boca, luego aspiré hondo y comencé a insuflar: "1, 2, 3,4,5" me detuve y di masaje cardíaco: "1, 2, 3" veces. Entonces volví a darle respiración de boca a boca y súbitamente empezó a toser con angustia, volví a darle tres disparos en su boca con el inhalador, ahora parecía recobrar un ritmo más estable en su respiración. Al fin, respiré aliviado mientras sostenía su cabeza en mis brazos, fue cuando llegó la ambulancia y los paramédicos, le pusieron la mascarilla con oxígeno. Decidí acompañarlo al hospital, asimismo tuve que llamar a sus hermanas, por lo cual me preocupaba imaginar lo que pensarán cuando les diga esto; ya que son como mis hermanas también. Su padre… la angustia que le causará, pues Tetsu-kun es el único varón de la familia.

Mi cuerpo se hizo pesado acariciando la frente de Tetsuhiro quien dormía, el corazón me seguía temblando por el pánico o la adrenalina. Hoy tuve miedo, lo peor del caso, es que seguía la sensación como herida profunda. Me percaté de que estuve a punto de perder a quien más me importa en ésta vida…Definitivamente ¡JAMAS QUIERO VOLVER A TENER QUE PASAR POR ESTO!

En el hospital mientras Tetsu descansaba todos llegaron muy pronto y para mi sorpresa, Kyoko, la mayor de los Morita se puso frenética; no obstante, sin querer dejó entrever que no era la primera vez que él tenía éstos ataques. Estando en emergencias ya estable, debería quedarse internado sólo por seguridad, por lo cual el señor Morita y Kyoko al ver mi gesto fruncido, decidieron decirme la verdad. La cual consistía en que desde el año pasado, Tetsuhiro había presentado eventos así pero no tan dramáticos. En un principio, lo que se pensó era una alergia, parecía más serio, ya que le habían diagnosticado hace meses asma bronquial severa. Todo eso ocurrió cuando en su casa tuvo una crisis menos fuerte, pero el terco de Tetsuhiro suplicó que no me fuera dicho nada. Ya verá cuando despierte ese imbécil, antes no le ha dado la crisis cuando él y yo…un sonrojo cortó mis pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo Sou-kun?...Perdóname…te hemos vuelto a molestar— El señor Morita se disculpó por mi turbación, pero realmente estaba preocupado y molesto…conmigo mismo. Me sentí culpable de no haber notado nada extraño. Pensaba que Tetsu tenía flojera y que Tamyko lo estaba consintiendo, sin embargo realmente estaba mal la cosa, la verdad siempre ha sido un alumno dedicado.

—No se preocupe, no es por eso sr Morita, es que ahora veo porque Tetsu-kun ha perdido exámenes, creí era flojo—Kyoko me jaló una oreja con fuerza y me reclamó:

—¡Oyee!...Tetsu-kun no es flojo— Para luego suspirar y acomodarse los lentes, intentando controlarse continuando: —Es sólo que ahora tiene que llevar ése…maldito kit, porque los médicos aún le hacen pruebas. Le dan gripas más seguido, a veces tiene que regresar antes porque se cansa al subir escalones y le han prohibido deportes, sólo camina con vigilancia, ya sea Tamyko y Kanae. No quiso que te lo dijéramos porque sabe que estás muy dedicado a tus estudios, vas muy avanzado en la facultad y pronto serás médico. Además haces prácticas, mi hermano dijo:

 _"Nos vemos poco, tiene mucho que hacer, yo no lo retrasaré con mis problemas, ha hecho y sigue haciendo mucho por mí. Yo soy simplemente una persona que sólo le ha causado problemas con sus niñerías. Pese a ser de la misma edad, sempai, es mejor persona que yo, realmente es un hombre hecho y derecho; yo sigo siendo un mocoso que aún no termina la prepa. Quisiera alcanzarle pero temo lo retrasaré con mi estado actual"._

Escuchando eso me quería desmoronar ahí mismo, pero no sólo era yo, Kyoko que siempre fue dura, molestando seguido a Tetsu-kun por diversión como cualquier hermana, ahora se veía tan frágil. Su padre la abrazó mientras se deshacía en sollozos, por lo cual como yo sentía la misma preocupación los abracé a ambos y dije tratando de que la voz no se me quebrara.

—Ahora ya no estarán más solos, ése tonto me va oír. Ustedes me abrieron las puertas de su hogar, son familia igual Tetsu..hiro. Voy a cuidar de ése necio aunque tenga que ponerle una correa, le pediré a mi padre que nos recomiende a un buen especialista. Les aseguro que él llevará una vida normal, lo juro…incluso yo mismo veré por mis medios para que no vuelva a pasar por esto nunca más.

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Desde que sempai entró a la universidad para ser médico, nuestros momentos juntos se han vuelto de oro; quizás porque sempai, _"Aunque ya me regañó por llamarle así, pero pues es mi tutor extraoficial"_ , se ha vuelto más maduro, ya que siempre lo ha sido. A veces tengo la impresión que aunque somos de la misma edad, él es un hombre mayor en un cuerpo adolescente, toma decisiones muy serias y para nada es impulsivo. Por esas razones casi nunca es espontáneo conmigo, siempre soy yo el que pierdo la compostura y termino arrojándome a sus labios arrinconándole para buscar ése néctar. El brillo de sus ojos cuando le paso manos por el tórax, cuando bajo mis manos suavemente hasta su eje para… _"¡AAARGHHH!...SOY UN PERVERTIIIDOOO!"._ Por eso me arrea de golpes a veces y eso que es más bajo que yo. Es engañosa su figura esbelta y delicada, tiene fuertes puños; además de que de pequeños tomamos clases de judo, pero en la cama es otra cosa…no puede escapar de mí. ¡Dios!, es cierto lo que dice, por eso merezco las regañadas y golpes, a veces mi mente se trastoca, ¡PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO ES SUPERIOR A MI! Como si temiera no volverlo a ver, es una sensación extraña, de alguna forma pareciera nos hubiéramos distanciado o perdido; tal vez puesto que soy demasiado inmaduro, aniñado. Sé lo que dicen todos mi compañeros, muchos piensan que soy lindo, otros un ridículo y Souichi me tolera, por eso trato de consentirle.

He aprendido y sigo aprendiendo a cocinar, Kyoko es estricta como chef de alta cocina, pero es una excelente maestra. Ahora mismo llevo el bento especial, por ello tengo que apurarme, sé que tendrá receso de su horario de clases y creo es el momento para pasar un tiempo con él. Mañana ira a su residencia en el hospital y no le podré ver, entonces ¡Tengo que correr! Sólo espero no colapsar como lo hice en casa hace dos meses, no importa realmente pues traigo mi kit.

Corro como loco desde la preparatoria que está a seis cuadras de la facultad de medicina. Juro Sou-kun que me controlaré sólo quiero…verte. La sangre se me acelera y voy ligero, recuerdo que antes corría en la secundaria y percibía esa sensación de sentirme liviano. Cuando por fin veo el frente, de zancadas subo los escalones, y casi llego. Él sabía que le había amenazado con ir, por ello al descubrir su pelo rubio platinado entre las personas de la universidad, el cual es tan hermoso, no puedo evitar gritarle emocionado para encontrarnos. Sin embargo se voltea muy sonrojado cosa que me hace pensar: _"¡Es tan lindo!"._ Pareciera alejarse de mí, ha de pensar que me le iré encima, aunque ganas no me faltan pero obedeceré y aquí no haré nada. No obstante, percibí una resequedad en la garganta y tosí muy fuerte; sabía que seguía acelerado e intenté controlarme, más no podía hablar. Justo en ese momento Sou-kun cambia de opinión, pero por más que quise, no podía controlar mi respiración agitada. Súbitamente tuve el espasmo en mi pecho que me cerró de golpe la garganta; desesperado quise avisarle, observé que me llamaba aunque no podía hablarle y me faltaba el aliento, _¡No ahora por favor!_ Angustiado, abrí la boca para jalar aire, pero todo era inútil, entonces todo comenzaba a ponerse negro… mi KIT… teng.. tengo que… sou… Sou… Sou-kun.. nhg… no..pue..

Todo se hizo negro, estaba tendido y oía ecos lejanos, era la voz de él. Cuando sentí opresión en el pecho, junto con el roce de unos labios con mucha rudeza; el aire finalmente entró a la fuerza por mi garganta, y su llamado. Entonces, volví de la nada, tosiendo ronca y pausadamente.

Sou-kun me puso el inhalador otra vez y me dio tres disparos; por fin parecía haberme recobrado un poco, pero me sentí tan cansado, al verlo tan angustiado me preocupé, no podía evitar mirar sus ¿Lágrimas? Seguramente estaré bien, no debería angustiarse por mí, ya se me pasará, quise decírselo pero no me dejó; gritaba exigiendo a la ambulancia, por ello lo siguiente que vi fue a los paramédicos. Todo era confuso y estaba tan pero tan cansado, sin duda Sou-kun se enojará porque no le dije de mi enfermedad. Lentamente cedí mi conciencia al arrullo del sueño, con la voz de él en mis oídos, simplemente podía suplicar por su perdón, pues no quise asustarlo… amor mío.

Desperté en un cuarto gris claro, tenía un suero instalado en mi brazo y la mascarilla de oxígeno, sin darme cuenta antes de poder reaccionar, sentí que mi mano derecha era apretada con fuerza. Al voltear, observé que era sempai, con la cabeza recostada en la cama del hospital, sentado en esa silla incomoda; por ello me asombré, y estaba conmovido por la vista. En eso, al oír el cambio en el monitor, pues se sobresaltó mi ritmo cardíaco, Souichi abrió los ojos y tallándoselos me miró muy detenidamente, como si no diera crédito; mi mirada y semblante eran de cansancio, aunque quería hablar tenía tan seca la boca, que no podía salir mi voz normal sino que se mostraba apagada, como si fuera sólo un murmullo.

Entonces Souichi me acarició el rostro, estrechándome con fuerza la cara, simplemente percibí cuando hundió su rostro en mi cuello y lo pude escuchar gemir tiernamente abrazándome.

—Gracias … gracias a dios volviste… no vuelvas a asustarme así, no te vayas a donde no pueda seguirte jamás…

Sonreí apenas, porque sé de sobra que una vez que me recupere, vendrá la reprimenda.

Así fue que duré hospitalizado una semana, había sido internado en el nosocomio donde sempai hacía su residencia en inmunología; durante y después de su guardia, venía a visitarme, gracias a que su padre era el subdirector del hospital y tenga buenas relaciones con los de la universidad. Cuando me visitaba, se portaba muy cortés y lindo, incluso a escondidas me besó. Terminando la prepa quiero ser también médico, pero me gustaría ser pediatra porque me encantan los niños; es como una sensación extraña ya que soy gay, pues amo a este hombre, sólo es y será Sou-kun nadie más, únicamente él. No obstante, a pesar de que nunca tendré hijos con él, a menos que adopte y tengo la extraña sensación que me encantaría tener acunado en mis brazos un bebé. Aunque me trataba bien y tranquilamente, sabía muy bien que en cuanto pisara fuera el hospital no tendría piedad. Una vez fuera del hospital papá y Kyoko fueron por mí, si bien mis hermanas a veces me molestan pero también son encantadoramente empalagosas. Todas me ordenaron irme a la cama, pero, yo sólo pensaba en lo que me esperaba una vez que Sou-kun me visitara; a pesar de ser lindo y educado, era por estar en el hospital donde practicaba, una vez fuera, ya lo veía venir, literalmente, ESTOY MUERTO.

Al otro día al fin pudo llegar, perdí el semestre y papá prefirió postergar un poco el reinscribirme pues Sou-kun y su padre le llamaron para decir que un especialista me vería el lunes. Las pruebas serían extensas, incluso debo volver al hospital para estudios.

Ese día estuve dormido, pues los medicamentos y el estar en un lugar que no fuera mi hogar, me hizo perder el sueño, razón por la cual desperté hasta las cinco de la tarde. Desperté para darme cuenta que Sou-kun había estado conmigo ya un rato, en ése tiempo habló con mi padre y hermanas, sin embargo seguramente estaba esperando a que despertara para darme una buena regañada.

La mirada de Souichi desde la mecedora cercana a la cama era bastante seria, más de lo normal. Una vez se levantó, pude notar en sus lindos ojos miel una sombra oscura, por lo cual no tuve más remedio que cubrirme la cara ya que seguramente me daría un buen golpe. No obstante pude sentir una cálida mano revolviendo mi cabello; una vez hecho esto se sentó aún lado y con una mirada seria me dio un pellizco en el hombro, pero parecía querer quebrarse por la emoción:

¡TARADO, IMBECIL! NO VUELVAS A SUBESTIMARME…SI TIENES ALGO DEBES DECIRMELO, SI TE SIENTES MAL TAMBIEN, SI QUIERES DECIR ALGO NO TE QUEDES CALLADOTE, YO NO ADIVINO, SI ME VUELVES A OCULTAR COSAS YO MISMO TE LAS SACO A PUNTA DE GOLPES…¡¿ENTENDISTE CABEZÓN?!— La voz le retumbaba en la habitación por lo que solo agache la cabeza y sentí temor de lo que haría. Los sentimientos que me causaban sus regaños eran tan intensos que no pude contener mis lágrimas, cosa que intenté ocultar haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y tapando mi rostro con el cabello que caía por mi cara para responder:

— Lo siento mucho no quise molestarte, has estado bajo mucha presión desde que entraste a la carrera, y yo solo te estorbo. Encima eres mi tutor para ponerme al corriente en mis estudios, perdóname…enserio, no quise ocasionarte más estrés, prefería que pensaras que era flojera mía…a tener que enterarte, porque no quiero ser carga para ti ahora que estas…

De pronto sentí un suave choque de su cabeza y sus manos tomaron las mías con fuerza. Él parecía agitado, de la misma forma cuando trataba de ocultar sus emociones, por ello carraspeo y dijo:

— ¡No seas tonto! De sobra sabes…que nunca serás carga para mí; si no me dejas saber de ti ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? ¿Acaso no soy suficientemente bueno para ser tu confidente? ¿No me tienes confianza? ¿No soy bueno para cuidar de ti?

Sus palabras parecían tan sinceras llenas de sentimientos y parecía que se desbordaban de su boca como un río, pude ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaban adorablemente. Hasta que de pronto unos labios se posaron en los míos delicadamente, a lo que respondí para convertir nuestro beso dulce en apasionado.

POV SOUICHI

Sin poder evitarlo, pensar que podía perderlo me llevó a besarlo. Nuestras lenguas se fundían en una entrelazándose y aumentando en calor. No obstante al abrir mis ojos me asustó cuando noté su respiración agitada. Apresuradamente el habló:

— Sólo estoy excitado… de verdad estoy bien.

Tetsuhiro levantó las manos para detenerme pues sabía estaba seguro que al igual que yo, deseaba con ansia loca que no me fuera. Sin poder evitarlo lo miraba para estar tranquilo de que su acelerada respiración se debía al calor del momento y no a su enfermedad. Retiré mis lentes para estar más cómodo y sentía arder mis mejillas, sin embargo lo necesitaba tanto que coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, observando que mirabas la dureza en mis pantalones, por lo cual solo pude decir:

—N…no quiero que vuelvas a tener…otra crisis, pero..— trague grueso y me percaté que las palabras que decía prendían sin lugar a dudas a Tetsu. Mi corazón latía tan rápido, pero no sólo era yo, sino que podía sentir su latido en el tierno abrazo que me daba en medio de besos. En ese instante los besos se detuvieron para escuchar un susurro que me crispaba.

—Sempai por favor…yo también quiero unirme a ti ahora. Son tantos días…por favor te lo suplico; si siento algo malo me detendré, pero …te suplico no me recha…— Respondí sin darme cuenta con un beso lleno de la sensación que recorría mi piel era algo bravo y atrevido. Como todas las veces esas cosas que yo hacía le hacían perder el control y simplemente arrancó mi camisa para recorrer con sus labios y lengua, mi piel que le pertenecía. Lo único que podía yo hacer en un caso así, era contener mis gemidos; cosa que resultó más sencillo con la misma camisa que me había quitado, la introduje en mi boca y la mordí cada que el placer sobrepasaba el límite de mi razón, ya que es temprano y tengo miedo que alguien nos escuche. Tetsuhiro me contempló con mirada lasciva, se detuvo y colocó con cuidado el pasador, volviendo para besar mi pecho con suavidad y chupando los pezones. Al tiempo que decía entre chupetes entrecortados con jadeos:

—Sempai…te vez tan lindo conteniendo tu voz, tus gemidos …son tan dulces.

Me molestaba un poco escucharlo ser tan descarado, siempre me resultó incómodo que el dijera las cosas sin nada de vergüenza. De un momento a otro comenzó a besar la punta de mi eje, para luego pasar su cálida lengua con cuidado, poniéndome increíblemente excitado, tanto que noté que escurría de la punta el presemen. Estaba tan desesperado que voltee a verlo con mirada suplicante, mordiendo la camisa todo lo que podía, pero casi me da un paro cardíaco, pues Tetsuhiro de un solo movimiento tragó mi palpitante parte chupando vigorosamente. La mezcla de saliva y presemen salía por sus comisuras, cosa que me excitaba todavía más, por lo cual elevé el pecho tratando de no hacer ruido, agarrando las sábanas. No podía pensar, estaba totalmente abandonado a las olas de placer que se centraban desde mi cadera hasta la cabeza.

—MMMNGHHHRR.

Mis jadeos ahogados alertaron a Tetsuhiro sobre mi próximo orgasmo, por lo cual se detuvo para prepararme introduciendo un dedo mientras apretaba mi eje, evitando que me corriera. Me conocía bastante bien, por lo que sólo podía quejarme por hacerme esperar: —mghmm— A lo cual, Tetsuhiro sonrió pícaro e introdujo dos dedos dilatando con cuidado; los rotó y a la vez parecía estudiar las caras que hacía. De un momento a otro sentí el toque sobre esa parte tan sensible en mi interior, echando la cabeza para atrás y abriendo los ojos. Ahora mis gemidos se volvían más graves, razón por la que Tetsu advirtió que ya estaba en el límite, fue entonces que lentamente fue introduciéndose llenándome con su calor. En ese instante escuche que su respiración se agitó, estaba totalmente rojo y jadeó un momento para controlarse. Lo único que hice fue quitarme la camisa de la boca para preguntar:

—Tetsu…tu..—Pero él me abrazó con fuerza y quedamente respondió:

.—e..estoy bien…estoy bien, es que han sido varios días, …después pasó eso..yo..yo…

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y al mirarlo había unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro; entonces lo escuché continuar:

—No sé, es como si volviera a sentir que perderé esto…Puedes decirme estúpido, pero, en ésa oscuridad yo ya estuve antes, o eso sentí…tu voz me trajo…sin embargo tenía miedo …mucho miedo de ya no estar contigo…¡todavía lo tengo! No puedo evitarlo, es como si me faltara el tiempo. Te amo tanto Souichi, eres en verdad el único en mi vida no quiero separarme de ti. La oscuridad no dejes que me atrape de nuevo.

Mi corazón se desbocaba, lo único que podía hacer es abrazarlo pues yo mismo de alguna forma sentía que me había ido y alejado de él por alguna causa. Me causaba dolor pensar que yo mismo lo abandoné en esa oscuridad, como si realmente mi corazón supiera que nos habíamos separado previamente en otro tiempo. Sólo me quedaba decirle:

—Tonto…no te perderé de vista nunca, no dejaré que vuelvas a la oscuridad, NI SIQUIERA LO DUDES.

Tetsuhiro me miró, parecía recuperar la tranquilidad y la seguridad; gracias a eso se aferró a mis caderas y penetró hondo comenzado con los movimientos una vez que me acostumbre a tenerlo dentro. Mirarlo mientras me penetraba resultaba tan erótico que no podía con esa carga de emociones recorriendo mí cuerpo, su seductora voz me llenaba completamente y me volvía loco; también con sus caricias sobre mi oreja el límite se veía próximo.

—sempai..Souichi…

Escucharlo nombrarme me atemorizaba pues no deseaba que nadie nos escuchara en el hospital, por lo cual besé sus labios y él en respuesta aumentó las estocadas. En un roce contra su abdomen de mi erecto miembro, me produjo éxtasis de inmediato arrastrándolo junto conmigo al clímax entre besos ahogados, murmullos y jadeos. Tetsuhiro se veía cansado cuando todo terminó; se dejó caer aun lado, en vez de encima de mí como siempre lo hacía. Me preocupaba sobremanera aunque yo solo podía frotar su pecho para relajarlo y le dije murmurando quedamente:

—Tranquilo..tranquilo…— Parecía completamente rendido, lo cual casi nunca pasaba. Estaba tan agitado que coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su respiración y asegurarme que todo estuviera bien. Deseaba trasmitirle tranquilidad:

—Yo estoy aquí recuerda, respira hondo.

Él me miró tiernamente, con la fatiga en su cuerpo; le estaba cobrando tarifa el ataque de asma y la hospitalización. Parecía resistirse al sueño que lo arrastraba, pues abría los ojos con dificultad, haciendo que le diera un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios diciendo:

—Duérmete, yo te cuido, la oscuridad no nos volverá a separar— Con tal frase la tranquilidad volvió a sus ojos y parecía arrullarse entre mis brazos.

Lo único que buscaba era velar por su bienestar, la familia de él que siempre había estado ahí para cuidarme también y sabía que yo cuidaría de él sin dudarlo. El fin de semana pasó algo lento y gracias a mi padre, conseguí que el lunes el Doctor Katsuragi, un especialista en inmunología; el cual era el jefe encargado del área de investigaciones de inmunología, alergias e infectología, le diera una consulta a Tetsu-kun.

Esperabamos fuera del consultorio especialista, cuando Kyoko fue al tocador, me sentía tan nervioso hasta que sentí el suave toque de su mano contra la mía. Recordaba mientras sentía la calidez de su mano que le habían tomado muestras y le habían hecho pruebas de alergias; gracias a eso ahora el Doctor Katsuragi nos explicaría lo que le ocurría. Este doctor parecía augurar malas noticias a razón de que incluso me ofreció un puesto en el departamento de investigación el día que le llevé los resultados de Tetsu-kun. Esperaba que se debiera a que estaba por finalizar mis estudios, sin embargo estaba casi seguro que era por el diagnóstico que me daría. De un instante a otro regresé a la realidad y sabía que tomarnos de la mano estaba mal, por lo cual lo miré algo molesto y retiró su mano de inmediato. Kyoko volvía sentándose junto a él y le preguntó:

—¡Tetsu-kun!...estás rojo como tomate…¿Te sientes mal? ¿No tienes fiebre?...—Era cierto, Tetsuhiro estaba sonrojado al extremo, y solo negó con la cabeza. Por lo cual su hermana continuó:

—No mientas, te auscultará el médico… ¡Dile algo Sou-kun!

Ante sus palabras solo podía sentir que iba a delatarnos pues el calor en mis mejillas aumentaba mientras más me ponía en evidencia. Kyoko expresaba sus sospechas en su tono maternal imperativo:

—No le habrás contagiado algún bicho del hospital?... Mírense, están compitiendo por el premio "El tomate más rojo del ejido".

No podía más con sus insinuaciones, parecía querer arrancarme la verdad, por lo cual respondí:

—DEJA DE PONERTE HISTERICA KYOKO, SOLO ESTAMOS ACALORADOS POR LA CALEFACCIÓN.

—Por si las dudas, cuando regreses a casa Sou-kun después de ir al hospital, tendrás que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa inmediatamente. Separaré la ropa tuya del hospital y la lavaré aparte.

Afortunadamente Kyoko no se percató de nuestros asuntos y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos llamaron a la consulta. Luego de un chequeo mientras Tetsu se abotonaba la camisa y luego sacó su inhalador para darse dos disparos, yo miraba el folder en el escritorio preocupado, hasta que el doctor Katsuragi hablo:

—No les mentiré, Tsunoda san, su padre pidió que viera a Morita san uno de mis colegas externos, estará muy intrigado del porqué estoy yo.

Asentí algo intranquilo, miré donde Tetsu y pude notar que estaba todavía más alterado que yo, por lo cual coloqué mi mano sobre la suya apretándola. Entonces el doctor continuó:

—Después de volver a checar los estudios y el historial médico de Morita san, temo que tengo que darles el diagnóstico…definitivamente no es un tipo de asma bronquial severa, Tetsuhiro san padece una compleja y rarísima enfermedad presuntivamente genética no hereditaria, síndrome de inmunosupresión súbita de origen desconocido. Esta enfermedad es muy rara, aún sin etiología determinada, sólo sabemos que los pacientes presentan cuadros de alergia exacerbados, a veces se confunden con asma, trastornos de la piel, pero con el tiempo, empieza a derrumbarse el sistema inmunológico del paciente lentamente. La mayoría muere antes de llegar a los 15 años…tu caso es uno de los pocos registrados ahora, tienes 17 y aún sigues con vida, sin embargo tu cuerpo ya está comenzando a colapsar, estás entrando a la segunda etapa.

Me había quedado helado con el diagnóstico, cuando miré a mi lado Kyoko se cubrió la boca, y de sus ojos empezaron a salirle lágrimas a raudales. Miré a Tetsu y estaba lívido, trataba de contener el miedo creciente, pues el impacto parecía haberlo dejado estático, sólo su labio inferior temblaba; entre cerró los ojos cuando asomó una lágrima. Sacudí su mano para que volteara a verme y pude notar que sus pupilas esmeralda parecían opacas como el día que sufrió el ataque, era como si la oscuridad y la nada lo volviera atrapar robándole su brillo. Debía permanecer fuerte por él, no podía permitir que se diera por venido, sabía que si habría una forma de curarlo yo la encontraría y no dejaría que nada nos separara. Lo vi tan preocupado que en mi cabeza le intentaba decir algo que parecía escuchar por sí mismo:

 _"NO TE PERDERÉ DE VISTA, NO TE DEJARE CAER EN LA OSCURIDAD…NO LO DUDES NUNCA"._

Después de la consulta debía volver a la universidad, pero tal era mi frustración y ansiedad que no resistí y entré a uno de los baños para llorar y golpear una puerta hasta quitarme esta horrible sensación que invadía mi corazón. No obstante, primero sentí cansancio antes que alivio a razón de esas oscuras emociones que rodeaban mi cabeza. Toda la maldita impotencia que sentía de pensar que la muerte se robará a mi Tetsuhiro, me llenaba de dolor. Después de llorar un rato en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, me levanté para retirarme y lavaba mi cara cuando sus palabras me abordaron:

 _"Te amo tanto Souichi, en verdad eres el único en mi vida… La oscuridad… no dejes que me tome otra vez"._

A lo cual en voz alta dije:

—Que el infierno se congele primero…si dejo que te vuelvan a separar de mí—Estaba decidido a encontrar una cura para su enfermedad, por lo cual accedí a volverme investigador con el Doctor Katsuragi, hablaría con él para aceptar el puesto que me ofrecía.

Al salir del baño sabía que era hora de encarar el destino, aunque por alguna razón sabía que había hecho algo parecido antes, así que estaba seguro que podría lograrlo.

.

A pesar del tratamiento primario a Tetsuhiro, empezó a tener eventos de alergias casi por nada, ni se diga crisis asmáticas aunque menos severas. Debido a las dosis de anticuerpos que le inyectaba todos los días, su dieta había cambiado, así como los cuidados excesivos, tales como salir a la calle portando un cubre bocas, productos hipoalergénicos. Casi todo lo de Tetsu-kun debía ser manejado aparte, desde la lavandería, hasta la exhaustiva limpieza de su cuarto, lo que reflejó estrés para todos los Morita, sobre todo Kyoko. Pensando en esto hablé con todos, proponiendo una decisión algo drástica que ya me había planteado hace un tiempo.

Al reunirlos expresé fuerte y claro que la situación de Tetsu-kun podría empeorar, pues sus defensas bajarían a tal grado que lo harían susceptible a cualquier infección. Además de que percibí que estaba muy cansada la familia con el trato especial que le daban. Tetsuhiro ya estaba al tanto que no quería ser carga para nadie, mucho menos trastocar las vidas de su padre y sus hermanas pues ya no eran libres de hacer cosas comunes como salir a pasear, tomar postres, comer fuera, todo era centrado en Tetsuhiro y esto comenzaba a mermar también su estado de ánimo. Kyoko y su padre fueron los primeros en protestar, el mismo Tetsuhiro se arrodilló ante sus hermanas y su contrariado padre para decir:

—Lo siento mucho papá y hermana,…por favor les suplico atiendan ésta petición, no quiero ser una carga más para ustedes, ni verlos sufrir; tienen una hermosa vida que yo no quiero trastocar por mi estado de salud. Esto me destroza tanto, también— con voz quebrada —Sé que sempai cuidará bien de mí y el hospital estará más cerca cuando lo requiera, lo cual será pronto. No les había dicho, pero ya no me siento tan bien como antes, por ello no quiero que se sacrifiquen más por mí pues sólo doy problemas.

Era verdad, Tetsuhiro estaba más pálido, había perdido peso, su semblante se notaba más cansado y su andar más lento. Debía expresarles a todos:

—Tomaré la responsabilidad de mis acciones, no descansaré para cuidarlo y buscar un tratamiento que funcione…por favor. Me han recibido como uno más de su familia, quiero hacer mi parte también.

Ante tal gesto Kyoko detuvo la negativa de su padre agarrándole del brazo, con su rostro abnegado en llanto nos miró; fue cuando supe que era tan difícil para ellos como familia, pero para mí era el infierno porque sabía palmo a palmo lo que sucedería.

Con otra respetuosa caravana por cada uno de los Morita, le dieron la despedida a Tetsuhiro, por lo cual desde entonces comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Pasaron casi dos meses, yo con los cuidados debía ser muy previsor; para ello ya tenía comprado e instalado todo el departamento. Me vi en la necesidad de hablar con mis padres luego del diagnóstico de Tetsuhiro, suplicando por su apoyo para ayudarlo en la batalla que sostendría, después de todo me preguntaban bastante preocupados por mi extraña actitud. Tenía la esperanza de que sus corazones se conmovieran, sobre lo importante que él es para mí. Sin embargo no pude decirles la realidad de nuestra relación; aunque ni siquiera lo pensaron mucho, ambos querían que fuera feliz, a final de cuentas, no podían vernos como entes separados, ya que me dijeron:

 _"Si ése muchacho de ojos verdes te hace sonreír, no se diga más"._

Así pues no escatimó en nada para apoyarnos, parecía ir todo bien, acomodaron mis prácticas y horario para pasar más tiempo con Tetsuhiro, asimismo una enfermera lo acompañaba durante mis ausencias cuando lo ameritaba. Las revisiones, los laboratorios los tomábamos en el departamento, era un mini hospital. Incluso me fue necesario aprender a cocinar, de tal manera que nos turnamos para hacerlo. Respecto al sexo, fue necesario abstenernos, a pesar de que Tetsu suplicaba, temía contagiarle algo o que tuviera una crisis asmática. Tal era mi miedo de contagiarle algo, que incluso tenía que usar el cubrebocas delante de él. Tanta medicina, nuestra falta de contacto mermaban poco a poco la energía de Tetsu-kun, trataba de ser el mismo tonto animoso, pero se notaba ya el cansancio y los resultados del laboratorio no mejoraban.

Días y días pasaban y yo pensaba en una teoría que lograra salvar su vida; para esto pedí un área cerrada el viejo piso de cirugía que había sido remodelado en otra ala, e instalaron el laboratorio de la propuesta más arriesgada: La creación y cultivo de células madre biosintéticas. Proyecto que hice para la tesis con perros y tuvo éxito, sobre el uso en problemas de inmunosupresión; en el cual afirmaba que podía activar desde cero el sistema inmunológico más deteriorado. Tratándose de una enfermedad tan rara deliberaron y me dieron luz verde.

POV TETSUHIRO

A causa de la búsqueda de la cura para mi enfermedad Souichi comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo en el hospital, sólo dormía en el departamento, esto sólo me hacía sentir tan deprimido, pues pienso que debería aceptar mi destino. No me es posible soportar ver a Sou-kun devanarse el cerebro, desvelarse tanto; incluso un día lo escuché a través de la puerta de su habitación cómo maldecía y golpeaba súbitamente la silla, tirando libros, lleno de ira e impotencia. Solo podía pensar una y otra vez:

"Todo es por mi culpa, le causo problemas"

Escucharlo sufrir en la distancia me torturaba, ya que delante de mí o cualquier otra persona su cara era la misma: serio, enfurruñado y enfocado a su misión. Cierto día que sentía su tono de voz tan seco, con un dejo de afecto, sin besos desde la última toma de estudios, supe que las cosas no mejorarían. Deseaba consolarlo tanto y decirle que no importaba si me curaba o no. Entré en su cuarto ésa noche, puesto que noté que su puerta estaba un poco abierta, lo cual era inusual, la fobia de Souichi a contagiarme de algo, ya era demasiado grande. En silencio lo miré a la luz de la laptop que iluminaba su rostro, se encontraba concentrado; pude ver la mirada de sufrimiento y angustia, cosa que me rompía por completo al corazón. De modo que lo abrace por la espalda con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla, no traía el cubrebocas lo cual hizo entrar en pánico a Souichi, quien forcejeó hasta toscamente hacerme aún lado arrojándome a la silla.

—¡IDIOTA!...¿¡QUIERES SUICIDARTE!?... YO MATANDOME PARA ENCONTRAR EL TRATAMIENTO QUE TE MANTENGA CON VIDA …¡¿Y ESTO ES LO QUE HACES?! ¿NO TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR EN EL DEPARTAMENTO FUERA DE TU CUARTO SIN EL CUBREBOCAS? SI QUIERES MORIRTE, ¡NO ME HAGAS COMPLICE TUYO! DIMELO Y DEJARE TODO PARA QUE TERMINES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

Solo podía sentir la horrible frialdad de sus palabras rompiendo por completo mi espíritu, las entrañas se me retorcieron no de coraje, era como si algo dentro de mí realmente se hubiera roto. Lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo del cuarto, y encerrarme en el mío. Me recliné sobre la puerta y poco a poco me resbalé hasta el piso llorando silenciosamente; a los pocos minutos, escuché que tocaba con firmeza varias veces, llamándome con un tono serio. No resistía tanta presión, cubrí mis oídos y me tiré en la cama repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza:

"Esté cansado, está fatigado…No lo dijo enserio, el nunca…"

 _"¿Y si ya está harto de mí? …no lo dejo vivir, tal vez sería mejor para todos si yo me muriera de una vez por todas y dejo de sofocarlos con mi presencia, de sacrificarles…"_

Aquella voz en mi cabeza me atemorizaba, que tal sí debía dejar de molestar a todos y marcharme de este mundo.

Un golpe seco me trastocó, los pasos firmes me llenaron de pánico, por ello solo pude arrinconarme en la cabecera de la cama. El cuarto estaba oscuro, sólo podía oír mi propia respiración y luego una borrosa silueta junto con una mano acercándose.

— No me hagas daño— le supliqué angustiado cerrando los ojos.

En ese instante sentí dos manos que me sujetaban volteando mi rostro hacia el de Souichi que me miraba con abundantes lágrimas. Sus palabras llegaban pero no las entendía:

—TETSUHIRO…¡TETSUHIRO REACCIONA!... POR FAVOR… DESPIERTA… MIRAME… LO SIENTO…LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERDONAME …PERDONAME.

POV SOUICHI

Tetsuhiro me miraba con sus pupilas esmeraldas titilantes por el llanto. No podía más que sentir remordimiento, estaba totalmente arrepentido de decirle esas palabras llenas de frustración, las cuales estando tranquilo jamás hubiera dicho. Solo podía abrazarlo y juntarlo lo más posible a mi pecho mientras irresistiblemente le besé la frente. Al darle el beso me percaté que su cuerpo ardía, por ello prendí la luz y noté que sus ojos estaban desenfocados, lo recosté en la cama, con el termómetro y un estetoscopio revisé su estado. Unos minutos después urgentemente marqué a emergencias:

—¿Emergencias del hospital T?...Necesito una ambulancia …¡Ahora!...el Doctor Muroi debe estar de guardia. Dígale que abra el ala de la burbuja del cuarto piso e inicien protocolo de desinfección y esterilización …¿Sigue separado el cuarto de urgencias que pedí para aislados?...Bien…manden ambulancia y díganle a Muroi que llevo al paciente Morita Tetsuhiro, que llame al Doctor Katsuragi y al equipo…iré con él ¡Dense prisa!

La ambulancia llegó en menos de 5 minutos, Tetsuhiro ardía en fiebre, deliraba pese a que intenté bajarle la fiebre con compresas de agua fría. Una vez en el hospital luego de exámenes en el cuarto aislado, determinamos que él podría haberse contagiado de un virus; sin tardar más empezamos a darle tratamiento, en especial para bajarle la fiebre, todos debíamos entrar con el equipo completo de protección, batas, gorros ,cubrebocas y botas para evitar empeorar el cuadro.

POV TETSUHIRO

Luego de varias horas desperté en un cuarto extraño, no muy grande, con una pared transparente de un plástico especial, firme, lisa y clara. Un cuarto de baño al fondo y una cama. Junto a mí estaba Souichi, me sentía un poco confuso por todo cuando lo miré de frente, él señaló a un control junto a la cama. Un equipo de micrófono de radio estaba entre la pared normal y el inicio la pared transparente; también había un par de bocinas dentro. Sou-kun tomó su micrófono de radio apretó el botón y dijo:

—Buenos días Tetsuhiro, ¿Cómo…te sientes?

Al observar eso que hizo, lo imité con el equipo que se encontraba dentro. El extraño dolor en mí brazo no me dejaba moverme bien y tuve cuidado de no sacarme el suero intravenoso que goteaba de los aparatos, entonces respondí:

—Buenos..días..bien…creo…¿Qué pasó…dónde estoy?

—Te acabamos de instalar en la burbuja, ya que ayer tuviste un cuadro de fiebre muy alta. No fue nada serio, al parecer es por estrés…pero tus defensas están bajando drásticamente y era la única forma de protegerte. La verdad ..yo..pensé…pensé que… tu…

Escuchar esas palabras me conmovían, se veía tan tierno, tan preocupado por mí. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero desafortunadamente ya conocía lo que era esta burbuja, una vez adentro no se puede salir.

—Perdóname tú a mí por no comprenderte, estás pasando por un infierno porque sabes bien todo lo que sucederá y te he metido en un gran problema por buscar cómo mantenerme con vida. Yo soy el avergonzado y te pido disculpas por ser una carga tan pesada…

Souichi frunció el ceño, al parecer iba a regañarme pero al colocar mi mano en la fría superficie cristalina; sentándome con cuidado y apoyando la frente en el plástico, derramé un par de lágrimas.

—Sou-kun, te amo…eres y siempre serás el único para mí, quiero que sepas …si acaso no sobrevivo a esto…por favor, no te culpes…ya no importa si vivo o muero, porque soy feliz con el simple hecho de saber que me amas…no podría esperar más ya de la vida, estoy satisfecho. No quiero te tortures así por favor, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no importa más…sólo quiero que estés tú en paz. No que sepultes tu alma conmigo si yo …¡Ten la seguridad que estoy satisfecho y orgulloso de amarte! ¡Hagas lo que hagas…no te condenes! ¡Siempre estaré contigo y nunca digas que no fue suficiente! ¡Me has dado más de lo que pude esperar de ti!

Cuando el silencio invadía el lugar sentí a través del plástico la mano de Souichi tocando la mía. Él tenía las cejas juntas, con una mezcla de tristeza, felicidad y alivio. Estábamos tan cerca y la vez tan lejos, parecía una agonía el extrañar el calor de tu cuerpo y el sabor de tus labios. La expresión de él era increíblemente triste, me hacía pensar que mi amado sufría más que yo.

—Siempre serás un tonto …y eso me está volviendo loco, pero te tengo una noticia, en una semana iniciaré tu tratamiento final; así que más vale no pescar ningún bicho o yo mismo te saco del infierno para molerte a golpes. Vas a salir de ésta burbuja, y es todo lo que te diré.

Estaba tan sorprendido por su valiente actitud, que no pude evitar sonreír, cosa que alegró mucho a Sou-kun.

—Si…Souichi…sí.

En ese instante nos dimos un frío beso a través de la plástica pared que nos separaba.

—Espera …sólo espérame Tetsuhiro…no te rindas aún.

POV SOUICHI

Una semana llena de conmoción y preparativos, Tetsuhiro veía médicos entrar y salir. Lo mirábamos los otros doctores y yo como si fuera un pececito en un vaso con agua, aunque como siempre sus ojos cambiaban cuando me miraba. Finalmente le tenía que explicar el procedimiento a seguir, ya que el cultivo de células madre biosintéticas al fin había aceptado el código genético de Tetsuhiro; por eso era que había estado tan ocupado. Era indispensable evitar el rechazo de estas células lo más que se pudiera porque de otra forma le costaría la vida a quien tanto amo. El procedimiento sería injertarlas con un método muy agresivo, el cual era una punción directa al hueso sacro en la cresta ilíaca de la cadera para absorber una parte de su médula ósea, y reemplazarla con la misma cantidad pero en células madre biosintéticas. Eso sonaba muy fuerte y doloroso, aunque Tetsuhiro al escucharlo tragó grueso y aceptó. Esa noche antes del procedimiento, instalé un catre a un lado de la burbuja, pegándolo al nivel de la cama de Tetsu, quien volteó a verme cuando salí de la ducha; ya que el área tenía un baño completo para los que estuvieran de guardia. Como todas las veces a él siempre le encantaba oler mi piel después de la ducha; aparentemente mirarme a través de la burbuja sin poder realmente hacerlo era una tortura, junto con el hecho de que al siguiente día sería el procedimiento, estaba bastante alterado, por ello era mi deber tranquilizarlo un poco. Me acomodé en la cama y lo miré de frente, ya no me avergonzaba mirarlo tan profusamente, ni que el notara las emociones que recorrían todo mi ser; coloqué mi mano contra la pared transparente y le dije:

—No temas estaré ahí, ahora sí podrás tocarme, te tomaré de las manos. Prométeme que sólo me mirarás y me escucharás… ¿vale? —Tetsuhiro asintió emparejando su mano con la mía a través de la burbuja; permanecimos así unas horas hasta que nos venció el sueño, a pesar de lo nerviosos que estábamos por lo que seguiría.

Tetsuhiro se bañó temprano, se puso la bata especial y se paró en la puerta divisoria; mientras colocábamos una tienda especial para que no se contaminara la burbuja. La puerta se cerró y los camilleros ayudaron a Tetsuhiro a acostarse en ella, lo recubrieron con un capelo de plástico transparente y abrieron el oxígeno sacándolo del lugar. El pasillo gris por el que lo conducíamos pasó lento, y por fin las luces de las grandes lámparas del quirófano lo hicieron cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. En el quirófano todos estaban vestidos con batas cubrebocas, gorros y botas; estando ahí, lo pasaron a la camilla del quirófano, pero debía estar boca abajo, Tetsuhiro se sonrojó por la abertura de su bata, como era alto, le quedaba de minifalda y sabía que su parte trasera estaría al descubierto, por lo cual me apuré a cubrirle con campos de tela azul estériles, cosa que agradeció. Levantaron un poco la camilla y colocaron una sábana azul para que él no viera volteaba; sin embargo no podía hacer mucho, ya que le puse unos suaves sujetadores acolchonados. Su mirada era tensa supo que tenía que sujetarle para su seguridad, a lo cual simplemente sonrió y asintió; sus brazos quedaron hacia arriba separados a la altura de la cabeza, ladeó su cabeza acomodándose. Cuando estuvo listo tomé sus manos con las mías que tenían los guantes y le dije:

—Te pondrán anestesia local, así que resístelo—Tetsu-kun asintió, y con un piquete pequeño, le pusieron la anestesia local.

POV TETSUHIRO

Pasó un rato y escuchamos las voces de los médicos, decir: _"Se procede a injertación"._

De pronto, una punzada sobre la cadera me causó un gran dolor, sentí temblar mi cuerpo que se sacudía ligeramente. Souichi se apoyó sobre sus manos y rápidamente se sentó junto a mí diciendo:

—MIRAME TETSUHIRO, MIRAME.

El dolor era mucho con todo y anestesia, era como si me atravesaran en dos. Estaba totalmente sujeto de brazos, espalda, piernas y pies para evitar movimientos bruscos, a lo cual solo podía aguantar los gritos que deseaban salir de mi boca; no obstante a pesar de detener los gritos las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, pero aun así trataba de obedecer a Souichi.

—TE DIJE QUE ME MIRARAS, OYE…

Levanté la mirada respirando agitadamente, y lo escuché decir que el monitor estaba registrando alto pero estable. Luego la sensación de algo frío salir y entrar en unos minutos, parpadeaba un instante mientras mascullaba ahogando un gemido:

—SOUI..CHI…— Sólo me quedaba aferrarme a las manos enguantadas y éstas me atenazaron para evitar que sucumbieran al pánico. En un instante la espantosa sensación se repartía por todo mi cuerpo; temblé un momento aguantando y sólo lo miraba, observando su angustia. Sin soltarme no dejaba de vigilar el monitor, fue cuando la vista se me nubló y comencé a escuchar todo lejano. La última cosa que escuche fue su voz trayendo un poco de calma a mí corazón.

.

POV SOUICHI

—NO TE DEJARE IR…

Le decía mientras perdía la conciencia, miraba el monitor, e intenté moverlo inútilmente mientras le decía.

—OYE…Tetsu..

El doctor Katsuragi se aproximó a mí para decir:

—Déjalo descansar Tsunoda san, ha sido demasiado para él. Sus signos vitales son estables y ya terminamos la injertación. Ahora hay que esperar un poco, antes de regresarle a la burbuja, Nakumori sensei podría.

—Quisiera quedarme con él aquí, también lo cuidaré en la burbuja.

Aunque Katsuragi sensei parecía querer oponerse, supo que no me convencería, de modo que arregló para que las enfermeras a cargo me asistieran. Estaba seguro que mi compañía lo alegraría y de ese modo mejoraría su estado anímico, crucial para su pronta recuperación. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era observar aquel monitor con sus fuertes signos vitales y velar su sueño cosa que me hacía irresistible pasar los dedos por su cabello negro azulado, para pensar en que no hubiera rechazo.

Luego de pasar casi dos horas, Tetsuhiro fue llevado a la burbuja, donde sólo uno podía estar; sin lugar a dudas esa persona sería yo. Fui tan insistente que me lo permitieron, de modo que permanecí junto a él saliendo solo para comer y ducharme, vigilando una y otra vez las constantes vitales.

Cuando al fin despertó, prácticamente me obligó a descansar. Argumentaba que únicamente le dolía la cadera:

—Sou-kun, por favor…ve a dormir algo…tienes que cuidar de tu salud.

El sueño intentaba apoderarse de mí pero yo no deseaba alejarme de su lado. Luchando contra los deseos de mi organismo, sentí su mano jalar mi bata y luego apoyar su cabeza contra mí regazo expresando:

—Si lo haces…te juro que saldré bien de ésta…y cuando esté fuera de la burbuja…bueno…dejaré que me hagas tuyo por primera vez.

Esas palabras me hacían sentir que ardía desde el interior y mi corazón saltaba, no podía darle un cocotazo por hablar de más puesto que sólo estábamos nosotros, por lo que le pellizque la nariz suavemente, para murmurar muy bajo: "Espera a que salgas".

El tiempo pasó entre estudios y médicos en un ir y venir caótico; el resultado del injerto fue un rotundo éxito. Rápidamente el sistema inmunológico de Tetsuhiro se recuperó, lo mismo que su vitalidad; parecía haber renacido. A los veinte días salió de la burbuja, pudo haber salido a los quince, pero empezaron a notar una serie de cambios biológicos curiosos; no parecía nada serio eran sólo sus niveles hormonales un poco más altos. Entre otras cosas todo regresaba a la normalidad cosas simples como su apetito había aumentado; ahora no se conformaba con la dieta del hospital, recuperando su peso muy pronto. Afortunadamente no había signos ni síntomas de alergias, menos de su asma, por lo cual procedieron a darle de alta con respectivas recomendaciones.

Decidí que siguiéramos viviendo juntos en mi apartamento por un tiempo, en caso de alguna eventualidad. Las chicas Morita, por un momento se negaron cuando fue la visita; incluso me acusó Kanae de querer arrebatarles a su Tetsu, pero fue el mismo señor Morita el que apadrinó la decisión. Habían soportado casi cinco meses para tener sano y salvo a Tetsuhiro.

Por otra parte, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, gracias a eso concluyeron que estaba más que apto para terminar la residencia. Por mi participación en el nuevo tratamiento para la rarísima enfermedad, se tomaría como parte del servicio social, cosa que acortaba el tiempo del mismo. Todas esas cosas facilitaban mi graduación como Médico especialista en inmunología, sin embargo me asignaron un período vacacional; el cual una vez terminará, regresaría para continuar al lado del doctor Katsuragi como investigador. La patente del nuevo tratamiento estaba mi nombre y el del doctor Katsuragi, con ello me pagarían y no dependería más de mis padres.

Al fin el alta se dio, y saliendo Tetsu suplicó:

—Souichi-kun…por favor ¿Podríamos hacer algo antes de llegar al departamento?— Tetsuhiro juntó las manos frente a mi rostro suplicando. No deseaba tener más cosas de las cuales preocuparme, ya que después de tanto problema solo deseaba tirarme a la cama y dormir hasta el año que viene. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo que preguntaría me causaba algo de temor; sin embargo me molesto que lo que pidiera fuera ir a un restaurante y pedir cuatro hamburguesas y papas, no se trataba de frustración, sino verlo comer tanto me preocupaba.

—¡Pareces un cerdito que se pone a cebar!... A éste paso rodarás, de hecho la ropa te queda ajustada, habrá que comprarte talla extra—Tetsuhiro frunció el ceño, devorando el último bocado y respondió:

—La comida del hospital es horrible, además tenía mucha hambre.

Yo guardé la mitad de mi hamburguesa y Tetsuhiro me arrebató el resto de sus papas mientras se levantaba entonces dijo:

—Y…además…adelgacé mucho y no por gusto, el doctor Katsuragi dijo que sólo eran dos kilos encima de mi peso normal…Así que si necesito ropa nueva es porque me recuperé…NO POR CERDO CEBOSO.

Me sentí tan enojado por su comportamiento tan estúpido, ¿irse por decirle gordo? ¿Sale del hospital y eso realmente le molesta? ¡No puede ser! Decidí también encerrarme en mí cuarto gritando:

—HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS IMBECIL.

Azoté lo más fuerte que pude la puerta para que supiera de mi enojo. Me tiré en la cama y grite sobre mi almohada todas las cosas ofensivas que pensaba sobre él hasta quedarme dormido.

Varias horas después me despertaron las ganas de ir al sanitario, miré la hora y observé que eran las dos de la mañana. Me levanté sin prender la luz y de regreso del baño escuché un leve gimoteo apagado, a pesar de sentirme adormilado la curiosidad me hizo desear ver qué ocurría. Fue cuando encontré a Tetsu sentado en el suelo, por fuera del balcón que tenía una puerta corrediza de cristal; él estaba acurrucado dándole la espalda y apoyado contra el vidrio acariciándolo. Se veía tan indefenso, ¿Acaso le recordaba cuando estuvo en la burbuja? A decir verdad, esperaba haber charlado un poco con él sobre eso, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo en aislamiento, era obvio que le sería difícil manejarse por estar tan sensible. Entonces me di cuenta que tampoco fue prudente lo que le dije, el cansancio y estrés menguaron mucho mi tolerancia y paciencia. En medio de mis pensamientos y rodeado por aquella oscuridad escuche:

—Discúlpame lo siento mucho, no debí ser grosero contigo…menos porque gracias a tu esfuerzo y sacrificio me devolvieron la salud… Soy un ingrato, no merezco a alguien tan gentil y bueno como tú… perdóname.

La luz de la luna se filtraba, haciendo que pareciera un melancólico ángel que perdió sus alas. Sin poder evitarlo mis brazos lo rodeaban para obligarlo a verme de frente.

—Ya déjate de tonterías, yo…también exageré, olvidemos esto.

Al tomarlo así, mi corazón retumbó por un momento, era algo especial y único. De alguna forma era su olor dulce y fascinante, su cabello negro sedoso, las facciones joviales, la nariz respingada y los hermosos ojos verde olivo, que se veían profundos como la espesura del bosque. También percibí su piel tersa y suave; más suave que cualquier cosa en el mundo. La luz de la luna le dio un brillo casi místico. Tetsuhiro estaba azorado, el fuerte abrazo lo mantenía indefenso, que aunque siempre ha podido ser más ventajoso en situaciones pasionales, algo… algo lo detenía, de alguna forma todo mi ser lo reclamaba.

.

POV TETSUHIRO.

Mi hermoso amado me reclamaba, era realmente glorioso ver y volver a tocar su sedosa mata platinada, su blanca piel apretada contra la mía; adoraba ver sus ojos aguzados color miel. Sus manos me sostenían firme contra él; luego de tantos días en abstinencia de su toque, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero no dejé de mirarle a los ojos hipnotizado. Empezó a latir desmesuradamente mi corazón… ¿Será que siente lo mismo?

—Tu…prometiste…— Sus palabras me sacaban de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé confuso, por lo cual Souichi miró para el otro lado sin soltarme para continuar:

—Yo…siempre seré tuyo…siempre lo he sido…tú dijiste…que si salías de la burbu…

—SI— respondí sin pensarlo.

Souichi volteó a verme sorprendido, frunció el ceño y con tono ronco reclamó impaciente:

—Eres un idiota, siempre tan apresurado ¿Por qué ni siquiera dejas que me sincere?

—Disculpa quise decir… sí acepto que me hagas tuyo.

Souichi agrandó la mirada, nunca entendería cómo podía ser tan directo o descarado con los sentimientos. Por lo cual le aclaré:

—Porque soy tuyo desde siempre, más a razón de que me regresaste de la oscuridad. Perdona si te interrumpí, es que no lo pude evitar, ya que sé de sobra que a veces no necesitas palabras para explicar, tus acciones hablan por ti.

La cordura abandonó a Souichi, arrebatando mis labios inmovilizándole. Algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir increíblemente sumiso y dócil como paloma. Recordando aquéllos inocentes primeros besos, saboreando su lengua pasando una y otra vez, su saliva era dulce. Me tomó en sus brazos para recostarme entre gemidos profundos que me sacaba por la rudeza de sus caricias. Retiró mi camisa sacándola por encima de mí cabeza y siguió atacándome con sus dulces besos; como estaba en boxers, no fue problema saber que ya estaba duro. Deseaba desnudarlo, pero se negó tomando mi muñeca contra el suelo. Su mirada con ceño dominante me hacía sentir tan indefenso para finalmente denotar:

—No…quiero hacerlo yo, tú siempre haces todo para que me sienta bien…ahora seré yo.

No podía debatir eso. Tampoco sabía por qué estaba tan dispuesto, si todas las veces era indiscutible la posición dominante que yo tomaba. Estaba tan excitado, tan caliente que no tenía fuerzas para negarme. Souichi se quitó la camisa haciéndome sentir su piel, se sentó encima de mis piernas observándome detenidamente, de esa forma comenzó a trazarme el rostro; sus manos pasaban por el cuello, luego mí pecho hasta llegar a los abdominales. Su tacto era tan seductor que no pude evitar temblar de emoción. De nuevo los besos tomaban mi boca para bajar hasta mi cuello donde aspirabas lentamente como tomando mi esencia. Escuche un leve susurro de tus labios en mí cuello que decía:

—Hueles hermoso ¿Siempre has olido así?

Me avergonzaba sobremanera el cómo me hacían sentir tus caricias y además tus palabras pues nunca habías sido tan expresivo. En ese instante un toque de tus dedos me sacaba un leve gemido, el cual me hizo taparme la boca para evitar gemir más.

—No puede ser ¿Fui yo?

Souichi sonrió ante mis palabras, parecía que lo encendía todavía más el escucharme, por lo que de un tajo retiró mi ropa interior y sacó mi miembro duro. Miraba hacia otro lado para recuperar la compostura cuando percibí que besaba mis tetillas de una forma magistral, la sensación nublaba mis sentidos, con tanta estimulación los gemidos escapaban de mi boca. De un instante a otro se quedó quieto mirándome ¿Acaso ya no sabía qué hacer? La respuesta ante mi duda fue casi inmediata, puesto que sentí como besaba la punta del glande produciendo una sensación tan fuerte que tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no correrme de inmediato. Estaba tan sensible por tantos días sin poder hacer nada que traté de detenerlo pero fue cuando recibí toda su boca devorando mi miembro.

La sensación era irresistible deseaba más y más pero a la vez era tan fuerte que intentaba que se detuviera, sin embargo solo lo miraba recorrer mi eje como si de un dulce se tratara. Suplicaba casi sin aliento perdiendo mis fuerzas, las ondas de calor me arrebataban la cordura. En un segundo sentí un dulce entumecimiento que se centró en mis caderas, moviéndose acompasadamente con la cabeza de mi amante que no me mostró piedad. Tenía algún tiempo que no me tomaba en su boca de esa forma tan seductora, no recordaba esa creciente sensación de suavidad; necesitaba ver su cara, puesto que ahora no era una simple felación juvenil, era todo un acto de seducción en el ansiaba ver su rostro cuando él estuviera dentro.

—Me… me voy a correr…Sou..Sou-kun..ngah.

Irresistiblemente estallé en su boca mientras el acariciaba pacientemente succionando y tragando todo sin ninguna queja. Lo miré meter sus dedos a la boca para humedecerlos con su saliva y mi semen, para después rotarlos en mi entrada, primero uno y después al sentir el otro me causó algo de incomodidad:

—Soukun ...ngh…due..le.

Souichi dejó de rotarlo, entonces supo que debía relajarme otra vez, por lo que tomó mi miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con firmeza. Sentía unas lágrimas derramarse desde mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, a razón de que la sensación me invadía y era genial llevándome al cielo. Seguía rotando sus dedos y moviéndolos hasta que finalmente encontró el punto dulce de mi placer, haciendo que gimiera en un tono más agudo. Sin que se lo dijera, él sabía que ese lugar era especial puesto que masajeaba suavemente encendiendo el calor que crecía con forme introducía más dedos y los movía de una forma exquisita. La excitación, el sudor y la pasión se acumulaban dentro de mi cuerpo, cuando de pronto sacó sus dedos y observé como se quitaba los pantalones, mirando como quien espera tomar lo que es suyo. No podía esperar más por lo cual dije:

—A..ahora..entra en mí, quiero ser …todo tuyo…y llenarme de tu calor…Souichi.

Souichi levantó mis piernas doblándolas y separándolas, pues él parecía estar hasta el tope también, guió su miembro duro hasta mi entrada, para introducirlo con pequeñas embestidas rudas y toscas; que lejos de doler, parecían encenderme más. Nuestras caderas se unieron y yo abrí mis ojos para mirarlo lleno de la felicidad que me invadía, me aferré a su cuello mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada para preguntarle:

—¿Se siente bien?—Sempai frunció el ceño y respondió ahogado:

—Si…caliente, no…lo ..sé…pero eso debí decirlo yo…

Tenía ganas de reír por sus palabras, pero Souichi comenzó con los movimientos impidiendo que pensara en cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera la sensación tan fuerte de sus manos levantando mis caderas y penetrándome con desplazamientos lentos. No podía con todas estas emociones tan intensas que me invadían, el calor que me envolvía a raíz de ese dulce entumecimiento y el olor que percibía en su piel me obligaban a hablar acaloradamente en su oído:

—Sou..ichi…todo tú eres hermoso, tu… cabello, tus…ojos..ngh…tu figura…—se entrecortaba mi voz entre jadeos—todo..ah..tu..me..encantas..ah..af…—eso lo prendió más pues cambió de lugar embistiendo por otro ángulo. Esos movimientos me estremecían gimiendo agudo. Souichi se detuvo un momento y dijo…

—Mírame.

Mirar sus hermosos ojos miel me hacía tan feliz que no podía evitar sonreír con este amor. Al encontrarse nuestros ojos en esa profunda conexión él empezó a acelerar las embestidas, poniéndose tan cerca que claramente sentí su abdomen rozar mi miembro. Entre jadeos apasionados, Souichi tomó mis labios justo cuando le decía:

—No..espe..espera..ngh..aahi…ahííí…

Pero Souichi silenció mis palabras, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a callar los gemidos de placer que lo hizo involuntario. Sin poder hacer más, me moví al compás de los movimientos fuertes que recibía, me penetraba cada vez más profundo.

.

POV SOUICHI

Sentía todo en cámara lenta, lo veía fruncir su rostro, juntaba dulcemente las cejas sin cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas corrieron de sus párpados; la boca, era un rictus de total éxtasis, el sudor corrió por su frente, ¿Así es…como me ve cuando lo hace? ¿Así siente él?...Tetsuhiro me miró y sonrió antes de soltar un gemido fuerte con un orgasmo. Contenía la respiración mientras penetraba profundo, cada vez más rápido y varias veces. Él apretaba demasiado, tanto que me obligó a correrme. En un instante todo terminaba, mi cabeza no tenía más pensamientos, estaba simplemente en blanco, y me dejé caer exhausto sobre Tetsu, quien trataba de controlarse ya sin fuerzas siquiera para hablar. Mirando la luz de la luna, sentí sus cálidos brazos rodearme, besándome y con la mirada de total paz, al decir:

—Gracias Souichi, lo hiciste muy bien…de verdad, si fuera a morir luego de esto, no importaría pues tú me has llevado al cielo.

Sus palabras eran tan tontas, tenía ganas de golpearlo, no era posible que todavía pensara en morir. ¡Qué manera de romper un momento tan embelesante! Un momento tan cautivador, pero no pude decirle nada a causa de su mirada tan feliz llena de lágrimas y sus manos acariciando mi cabello; además de esa forma tan linda de contemplar mi cara como si la pudiera guardar para sí mismo. Momentáneamente me recordó las veces que lo veía en la burbuja mirándome con tristeza; estar separados era como quitarnos el aire, fue un infierno. Gracias a ello podía atesorar los momentos de tenerlo junto a mí, por lo cual le robe un rudo beso:

— ¡ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO!—Tetsuhiro sonrió, tal vez estaba muy sensible por lo cerca que la vio.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato hasta que el frío del piso hizo temblar a Tetsu. Me preocupaba que enfermara por lo cual me levanté:

—Te resfriarás, vámonos a mi cuarto, yo te …

Pero él se encontraba sumamente cansado y seguramente adolorido de su parte baja, sonreía pero negó con la cabeza y se le cerraban los ojos mientras respondía:

—No..no puedo…perdon, ya no me quedan fuerzas, jaja— Se acurrucó en posición fetal — Fuíste muy enérgico…

A punto de dormirse, lo moví fuerte pero era inútil; entonces de mi cuarto saqué un futón recién comprado, le quité el empaque y lo llevé hasta Tetsuhiro extendiéndolo. Estaba bastante pesado y adormilado, abrió sus ojos y rodo hasta el futón con mi ayuda. Me recosté a su lado y él mimosamente se acurrucó en mi pecho abrazándome; aspiré el aroma de su cabello oscuro. Al fin lo tenía en mis brazos, era totalmente mío en cuerpo y alma; le cubrí los ojos con una mano, acercándole más a mi pecho, lo dejaría dormir hasta que quisiera, ambos lo haríamos al fin en santa paz.

Obvio, el despertar fue un poco…ajehm…duro, literalmente para Tetsu-kun; quien luego de quejarse todo el camino al baño, entro a la tina con agua caliente. Después de un par de analgésicos y un jalón de orejas por exagerado, terminé por ayudarle a tallar la espalda, entre tanto él se lavaba la cabeza.

—Sou-kun, eres muy lindo por ayudarme a bañarme— Sus palabras tan atrevidas me incomodaban por lo que le di un coco suave a la cabeza:

—¡AY!

—No tientes a tu suerte, lo hago por..por..—suspiré apenado.

De un instante a otro se volteó y me vio maliciosamente, jaló mi brazo y de pronto estábamos en la bañera.

—¿QUÉ HACES? OYE…— El agua salpicaba por todas partes.

—IDIOTA, SUELTAMEEE, ESTE LUGAR ES MUY MUY…

Me sujetaba con ímpetu, a pesar de estar adolorido su fuerza no menguaba miraba mi ropa y recorría los boxers y la camisa de dormir con sus manos, seguramente para desnudarme. Cuando inició con los ardientes besos, estaba muy encendido. A pesar de que yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus deseos, al tocar su piel aparentaba estar tan sensible, parecía contenerse todo el rato que estábamos ahí, ya que presentaba un sonrojo adorable que se acentuaba a pesar del agua jabonosa que nos cubría. Finalmente reaccione para detenerlo:

—HEEEEEEEEEY ¡YA BASTA!...

Tetsuhiro respiró agitado y bajó la cabeza apenado, por la mirada severa que le dirigía; esperaba que reflexionara sobre tomarme de una forma tan desesperada y con mi ropa puesta.

—Pero si eres mi hermoso sempai y luces tan tierno como nunca... e irresistible.

Toque mi frente ante sus absurdas palabras y dije:

—¿Acaso tienes fiebre otra vez?—Tetsuhiro tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza, abrazando mi cintura, para después meter su cabeza en mi pecho, besándome.

—No..pero…quiero tocar y hacer sentir bien a Sou-kun.

El sonido húmedo de los besos me estremecía, toda esta pasión parecía no ser normal ¿Sera efecto colateral? Sus niveles hormonales aumentaron considerablemente y su libido también.

Sin poder pensar más, Tetsuhiro me despojó de las ropas húmedas, luego me acomodó arrodillado sobre su regazo, con el agua derramándose de la tina. Sin lugar a dudas haríamos un verdadero desastre, pero él parecía insaciable. Siempre fue más precoz que yo pero hoy esta como poseído. Seguía besándome, chupando mis tetillas era incontenible el placer que me producía con sus caricias; no solo ahí acariciaba, de igual forma tocó mi miembro con su otra mano con firmeza y sus dedos ya preparaban ese lugar donde insertaría su eje. El agua facilitaba las cosas, en pocos minutos, estaba totalmente inmerso en las caricias, me encontraba totalmente a su merced:

—Agh…ah..ah…Tetsuu…estás muy muy..aagh..nh.

—Tú me enciendes sempai, es tu culpa…

Me turba su ardiente pasión, es tan confuso y terriblemente erótica la forma en la que me toma de la cintura y habla entre mi piel, como si fuera un gato lamiéndome. Segundos después me dijo:

—Ayer, estuviste único, eres un amante…muy rudo, pero me gustó, por eso tengo que corresponder el haberme llevado al cielo.

Sentía que estaba listo para recibirlo, sin esperar más Tetsuhiro entró lentamente, resbalé fácil hasta tocar sus caderas. Cuando el vaivén empezó lento, el calor se centró en mí interior; no podía con este placer tan abrasador por lo que alcé la cabeza envuelto en placenteros jadeos. La postura hacía que penetrara más y más hondo.

Tetsuhiro empezó a subir y bajar su cadera cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que todo se volviera desesperante. Un pequeño momento bajé la mirada para observar sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria; su dulce aroma me llenaba, me envolvía totalmente y no sólo con su aroma sino que recorría cada centímetro de mi piel con besos. Él buscaba con afán encontrar esa parte tan sensible de mi anatomía; para hacerlo cambió el ángulo y hábilmente encontraba la próstata ocasionando un gemido corto y ahogado que lo prendió todavía más puesto que arremetió sin piedad en ese lugar. Tomaba mi cintura con fuerza hundiéndose cada vez más, era muy fuertes los estremecimientos que causaba en mí. Mordía mi labio para poder aguantar tal placer, procuraba cerrar los ojos tranquilizando mis sentidos, sin embargo la piel tan sensitiva que poseía no me ayudaba. Antes el sexo era muy bueno, admitía que Tetsu-kun era un amante muy hábil, pero…literalmente ahora, era el demonio mismo de la pasión. El calor se expandió por cada centímetro, en mi mente gritaba , _"YA …NO…MAS…ES..DEMASIADO EXQUISITOO"._ Las vibraciones cálidas estallaron poniendo en blanco mis pensamientos, con un orgasmo al unísono que se dejó escuchar con fuerza en las paredes del baño. Aliviado me dejé caer sobre su hombro, entre jadeos entrecortados y besos pequeños. Sobra decir que el baño terminó en un desastre.

El tiempo fue pasando, las semanas también y la libido de Tetsuhiro siguió constante, al grado de que a veces tenía literalmente que quitármelo de encima; primero por su convalecencia, segundo todos los días casi a todas horas Tetsuhiro parecía un maldito acosador sexual. Aunque yo seguía de vacaciones, quería mantenerme al corriente en mis estudios y era difícil hacerlo con la hormona con patas cerca de mí; prácticamente me tenía que encerrar en el cuarto para obtener algo de paz y trabajar en adelantar algo. Quería terminar pronto la residencia para ser autosuficiente, además estaba pensando seriamente en que mi encimoso y ninfómano compañero, se quedara definitivamente a vivir aquí conmigo, con todo y sus mañas actuales.

Ese día sin embargo, todo estaba en una calma relativa, pasaron las horas cuando al fin cavilé en un detalle gracias al ruido de mi estómago; el cual era que durante todo el día, la hormona con patas no había dado señales de vida desde el desayuno. Pensé que tal vez había sido la regañada que le di ayer sobre que si pusiera la misma atención en adelantar estudios para terminar la prepa y hacer una carrera de médico, como lo hace en estar acosándome y de ninfomano, ya hubiera sido médico hace dos semanas. No lo quise decir tan duramente, pero lo hice no porque no disfrutara el sexo con él, era maravilloso y desgastante, me iba a enfermar si no me daba descanso.

Mientras echaba una ojeada a los últimos exámenes de Tetsuhiro, seguía todo excelente, ni rastros de haber estado en el umbral, había renacido; pero ésos niveles de hormonas seguían altos, después de todo reseteé todo el sistema inmunológico de golpe, desde su médula ósea y más…su código genético. Por fin decidí salir del cuarto, todo estaba tan silencioso que se podía oír a una araña tejiendo; eso sí, Tetsuhiro no era desobligado, hizo el aseo, lavó la ropa y hasta cocinó, pues me había dejado en la mesa el plato servido y tapado, pero…¿Dónde estaba ése idiota?

Caminé a su habitación y de pronto lo vi recostado de lado, ni siquiera escuchó cuando le llamé a la puerta.

—Oye…Tetsuhiro…¡Tetsuhiro!..Hey...—la puerta se abrió de golpe tumbándome con el portazo. Había salido disparado hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta; ahora sí me asusté, levantándome rápido para ver, pero se había encerrado y nuevamente toqué la puerta varias veces con fuerza.

—TETSU…¿Qué tienes?— Pegué el oído y sólo escuché el murmullo de unas arcadas tremendas. Decidí golpear la puerta con el hombro, pero oí a Tetsuhiro contestar en voz bajita.

—Perdón...ya salgo—Tetsuhiro tenía el rostro descompuesto, una gota de sudor aperló su frente y se veía un poco pálido, alarmándome inmediatamente ¿Acaso estaba reincidiendo?...No ..no podía ser, hace dos días le hicieron los exámenes y la auscultación, dijeron que todo va de mil maravillas. El pánico se me pasó, le coloqué la mano por la frente con gesto adusto y Tetsu-kun frunció el ceño contestando con mohín de niño regañado.

—¡Ya!…No es para tanto, no tengo nada — Abrí la boca sorprendido y levanté la ceja ante el rezongo.

—¿A qué viene eso?...Ve a tu cuarto y te acuestas, voy para allá y se acabó.

Tetsuhiro bajó la mirada sobresaltado, asintió en silencio y se encaminó cabizbajo a su cuarto dejándome con la mano en la cara; negando varias veces … me pregunte: ¿AHORA QUE DIJE?

Un rato después llegué con mis implementos, puse el termómetro, tomé la presión con el baumanómetro, ausculté el pecho, pulmones, luego el estómago y nada, todo parecía en orden. Lo miré con severidad, por lo que Tetsuhiro seguía cabizbajo y apenado; suspiré con gesto fruncido, pues me sentía tan incómodo.

—Levanta la cara…—Tetsuhiro no obedeció, al contrario el tono agrio de mi voz lo hizo encogerse más; entonces terminé por levantarle la cara con firmeza usando ambas manos—¿Vas a hablar…? Está bien, sí exageré con lo de ayer, tú no eres un completo inútil.

—Si lo sé…al menos sirvo de mal ejemplo—Con sarcasmo contestó bastante triste, para hacer la sonrisa que tanto me pesaba, la que escondía su verdadero sentir. Empecé a exasperarme, pero continuó:

—Perdóname por ser tan pervertido, más que de costumbre, de verdad lo siento…te estoy causando muchos problemas, me voy a abstener de…nnhf—Súbitamente lo besé, no podía dejar que tuviera ésa cara, me dolía tanto verlo así. Jugueteo con su lengua un poco, para luego se sonrojarse y se alejó un poco tratando de controlarse.

—No me refiero a eso …dije ¿QUÉ TE PASA?—tratando de centrarle.

—No lo sé, he estado muy sensible… a veces me siento muy bien, otras veces deprimido, luego …quiero ahorcar a todo el mundo; ya tengo rato con eso, pero…¡No quiero ver a un psicólogo!...No estoy mal de mi mente…sólo necesito tiempo…

Se veía tan indefenso que acaricié su rostro, entonces su tono desesperado bajó:

—Estar tanto tiempo sujeto a dietas y cuidados especiales, ya ni se diga el aislamiento, creo que me está cobrando la factura…pero… pero…¡Puedo superarlo!...Me controlaré …yo…— Empezó a sollozar sin darse cuenta, fue cuando lo abracé sobándole la espalda.

— Tranquilo, a veces olvido que llevaste la peor parte, estuviste a punto de morir.

Lo reconozco, ha tomado todo estoicamente y yo sólo me fijo en lo biológico, no en el impacto emocional. El corazón se me achicó al recordar lo indefenso que se veía en la burbuja.

—Pero, ¿No me llevarás con ningún psicólogo…verdad?

Al verlo mirando de esa forma tan triste con sus pupilas brillando, y las lágrimas por salir, me partía el corazón verlo tan vulnerable. Entonces dije:

—Debería…pero no, tal vez está relacionado con el tratamiento…¿Qué fue lo del baño?

—Vomité…llevo algunos días que en las mañanas, pero…se me pasa— Levanté la ceja con sospecha, quizá puede ser gastritis, o efecto colateral, ya se me hacía muy bueno para ser verdad y le dije:

—Necesitas aire fresco, vamos a comer fuera y a comprarte ropa, me cansé de verte con esos trapos ajustados—Tetsuhiro me abrazó con alegría y saltó de la cama. Viéndolo bien, estaba un poco más llenito, no estaba gordo, había embarnecido por lo que sus piernas se veían torneadas pero no estaba nada mal…Sacudí la cabeza pues el recordar su figura antes esbelta que respecto a la de ahora tomaba cierta tonicidad, sus pecho, su cara, el abdomen aún plano y marcado comenzó a ponerme nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo soy así?

Por si fuera poco, lo llevé a comer; de pronto en el restaurant buffet que llegamos, empezó a hacer unas combinaciones locas de comidas, además que comía como si se fuera a ir corriendo el plato. Una pizza de jamón a la que le puso crema de zanahoria; de igual forma comía chocolate derretido con pizza de queso, papas fritas con cátsup, mayonesa y mostaza, ni siquiera pensé le gustaban los pepinillos, a casi todo se los puso. Yo me hice tonto con la ensalada nada más de verlo comer tan raro, no obstante a todo eso dijo que eran antojos y hasta me ofreció, pero sólo tuve ganas de comer poco, me dio asco. A pesar de que todo lo que desayunamos lo había vomitado, ahora comía como salvaje, por ello pensé en comprarle un antiácido y algo para las náuseas.

Terminando de comer meditaba de camino a una farmacia, luego visitamos tiendas de ropa en la plaza del supermercado, él se probaba ropa y casi toda eran camisetas sport y pantalones de mezclilla, sin embargo tuvo algo de problemas con la talla.

—No es posible Sou-kun… pero si nunca he usado extra grande.

—Pues ya es hora… Te dije que parece que vas para el cadalso por como comes tragaldabas.

No me gustaba regañarle pues se le salía una lagrimita, entonces le aventé a la cara unos jeans de licra que le ayudarían en lo que buscaba una dieta para éste llorón. Fue entonces que observé en los ojos de unos jóvenes mayores de veinte, cuando Tetsuhiro pasó tranquilo, éstos eran como lobos hambrientos, seguro son gay robacunas. Enfilé cerca de ellos mirándoles con ganas de arrancarles las cabezas, le di un empellón con el hombro a uno, y un " _con permiso_ " muy molesto al otro. Debía hacerla de guardián en el probador; una vez salió, noté que ese par de kilos extra le sientan bien, con la camisa azul oscuro y esos pantalones, resaltaban su ancha espalda y su cadera redondi….¡Maldito cerebro! Pero si yo me estoy imaginando eso, la cara de ése par de pervertidos que pasé era peor, NO DEJABAN DE RECORRERLO CON LA MIRADA, no se quitaban; desafortunadamente Tetsuhiro se probó varias prendas, ya parecía un maldito modelo y ni se daba cuenta que era devorado por esos dos tipos. Casi lo saco a rastras pues en un descuido mientras pagaba se le acercaron y él como siempre con su sonrisa de idiota agradeciendo los cumplidos.

—Disculpa chico, tienes algo aquí en la mejilla—El más alto se acercó a Tetsuhiro para limpiar la mejilla.

—¡DISCULPEEEEN! SE NOS HACE TARDE ¡TETSUHIRO!— Me interpuse a tiempo, en lo que enganchaba al idiota del brazo y tiré de él. Bastante molestó, una vez fuera del local se zafó de mí y dijo:

—¡Me haces daño! ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Me parecía tan absurdo que lo preguntara.

—¿CÓMO QUE PASA? ESE PAR DE GANDULES SON PERVERTIDORES DE MENORES Y TU DE TARADO HACIENDOLES CASO.

Tetsuhiro sonrió malicioso cruzando los brazos acercándoseme, yo me hice para atrás, caí en cuenta que yo mismo violé mi regla de…Nada de cursilerías y menos fuera de casa.

—Entonces… ¿Celoso SOUICHI?

Lo agarré de la camiseta y ya estaba bastante avergonzado por ponerme solo en evidencia murmurando en amenaza:

—No juegues así, ya sabes que no hay que exponernos fuera de nuestros cuartos, o el departamento.

Tetsuhiro levantó la ceja izquierda, fue como si le hubiera aventado agua helada, parecía muy molesto:

—Souichi, ¿Eso quieres de verdad?...Que siempre vivamos escondidos. Te entiendo ahora, pero…¿Siempre va a ser así? ¿Nunca me tomarás de la mano o me besarás fuera de tu área de confort?

—¿AREA DE…?...¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?

¿Me estaba reclamando? Tetsuhiro sí que tienta a su suerte, de pronto me dio la espalda cuando le reclamé, sólo me vio despectivamente encima de hombro, y respondió de mal modo.

—Voy al baño, ya no quiero hablar de esto, ya lo entendí.

Se fue con paso rápido, por lo que solo golpeé la pared con las bolsas. Le haré ver su suerte cuando volvamos. Sin embargo todo esto me resultaba muy extraño, se portaba como nena o novia hormonal; tengo que checar bien el nivel de estrógeno, podía ser el motivo de los cambios de humor. Estaba tan metido en mis reflexiones, que apenas noté que aún no regresaba del baño; a lo mejor está llorando, pero debe saber que no puedo estar tan airadamente diciendo que estoy de pareja con un hombre, ya que ni mis padres ni sospechan. Fui a los baños para encontrar afuera a los mismos dos tipos que acorralaban a Tetsuhiro en la pared. Se encontraba visiblemente molesto y sonrojado, cuando hizo un movimiento para alejarse rápido, el más alto lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡POR FAVOR SUELTAME!—Sus palabras fueron un chispazo en mi cerebro. El coraje me cegó, cuando menos acordé, ya estaba frente al tipo y le di un golpe con la palma de mi mano izquierda abierta sobre el plexo solar, mandándolo a la pared, su compañero sólo fue a auxiliarle y me reclamó:

—OYEE…¿QUE TE PASA?—Me interpuse entre éstos tipos y Tetsu-kun para protegerle en caso de trifulca; si eran inteligentes no harían mayor escándalo, después de todo somos menores Tetsuhiro y yo. Estaba que rabiaba, si por mí fuera los dos estarían con los huesos rotos, pero la mano de Tetsuhiro en mi hombro me detuvo de arrearles una buena tunda…¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A ACOSARLEE?!

—UDS ..¿QUE LES PASA? Par de pervertidos…¡Él es menor de edad!

—Bueno Sou-kun técnicamente nosotros...

—TU CALLATE.

El tipo se levantó alejándose con su amigote, poniendo las manos a la vista y nos rodearon viéndome como perro de ataque. Literalmente así me sentía, cuando antes de irse a toda prisa respondió:

—Creí que tenías como veintiuno por lo alto, además no le íbamos a hacer nada a tu uke, sólo queríamos ver si podíamos ligar pero…de haber sabido que ya tenía un seme tan celoso—¿Uke? ¿Tetsuhiro? No sabía si reír o írmeles encima a golpes. Voltee a ver a Tetsu y le dije en tono serio y hosco; puesto que me dijeran seme me dio…no sé, ínfulas que aprovecharía para delimitar que no iban a tocarle un solo pelo a mí TETSUHIRO.

—Vámonos…suficiente de aire fresco.

Tetsuhiro asintió un poco desangelado. De esa forma regresamos a casa en silencio; me fui a bañar primero y al salir noté el departamento oscuro, él no parecía estar en su cuarto, pero al mirar bien advertí que estaba sentado otra vez en el suelo, junto a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que da al balcón y se miraba las manos. En el suelo había una revista de modas y cosas de mujeres, con fotos de chicas lo cual me extraño, pues nunca ha tenido interés alguno en ese tipo de cosas. Algo aparte es tener tres hermanas empalagosas y lidiar con sus cursilerías rosas, la otra era interés sexual en alguien que no fuera yo; mientras lo miraba se levantó la camisa, pasando sus manos por su pecho, curiosamente se abrazó el vientre, mirando perdidamente hacia afuera. Todo esto me hizo pensar que otra vez herí a Tetsuhiro por mi mal carácter, aunque lo que pide ahora es imposible, sabe que lo amo, lo he aceptado y él a mí con lo difícil que soy, pero eso de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, para eso no estoy listo.

—Ya está el baño— Le dije para ver que lo que tenía era la foto de una pareja de chico y chica caminando muy amartelados con las manos entrelazadas. Inmediatamente la cerró y escondió bajo el sofá, levantándose rápido sonriendo.

—Gracias Sou-kun, gracias también por éste día—dejó de sonreír un momento, bajó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia para continuar: —perdona mi comportamiento tan infantil por favor.

Mirarlo con esa cara tan triste me hacía sentir que estaba partiéndome por la mitad, por lo que sin dudarlo lo agarré y lo besé en la boca tan despacio como pude, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba y lo dulce que sabía su lengua. Al separarnos, él estaba encendido como manzana, lo tomé de la cintura, para pegarlo a mí, se mezcló el aroma a jabón de mi cuerpo con el dulce olor de él, más que el de un algodón de caramelo recién hecho, más que el de una sakura floreciente. Lentamente me abrazó, la garganta se me cerró por la emoción, acaricié su cabello suave hundiendo mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro para mentalmente repetir: _"No quiero que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi … nunca"._

Pero no pude decírselo, sólo reaccioné a su toque pues empezamos a dejarnos llevar otra vez por ardientes besos y caricias que no terminaban. La noche fue nuestra para olvidar mis prejuicios y sus temores.

Pasó el fin de semana y decidí llevar a Tetsuhiro al hospital, seguía molestándome algo ésos niveles de estrógeno, los cuales no eran graves pero estaban en aumento; no había disfunción sexual eso lo sabía de sobra. Luego del evento del supermercado, tuve todo el fin de semana para complacerlo; así pues ese lunes decidí hacer yo mismo una ecografía, pedí prestado el aparato, en un momento que no hubo citas.

—¿Ya te pusiste la bata Tetsu-kun?—Salió apenado y rojo como tomate, era alto y le quedaba de minivestido por lo que le dije:

—¡No actúes como colegiala y ya ven!

Llegó a la camilla y se recostó, le puse la sábana cubriendo su pubis, le descubrí el abdomen, agarré el tubo de gel y puse un poco en mis dedos anunciando:

—Estará frío.

Mi mano enguantada se deslizó por el abdomen, luego tomé el sensor, aplanando suave pero firme, Tetsuhiro soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Tengo cosquillas— Dijo entre risitas.

Lo miré severamente y se puso serio, entonces chequé la pantalla, cuando algo llamó mi atención regresé a ese lugar…¡Con un demonio!

—¿Qué?...—Preguntó al descubrir mi sorpresa.

Abrí la boca anonadado pues lo que pensé realmente salió de mí sin darme cuenta; regresé y lo comparé otra vez, negué con la cabeza varias veces. Tetsuhiro se asustó, me tomó de la mano y preguntó ésta vez con tono fuerte.

—¿Qué está ocurriéndome Souichi?— Lo miré como quien ve algo extraño, tal cual no lo reconociera. Aparté mi mano con el sensor, tenía el ceño fruncido, puesto que en realidad era imposible pero luego me dio miedo…¿Qué le hice?

—Según el monitor, tienes…algo nuevo…una ..matriz…

POV TETSUHIRO

Todo ha sido muy loco, lo que no le he dicho a Souichi es que he sentido más cosas en mi cuerpo, no sólo los cambios de humor, el hambre loca que me asalta y los vómitos matutinos. Ahora no puedo ingerir cosas que antes comía sin problema, pues me causan náuseas, además de antojos locos; sin embargo, creo que estoy empezando a hartar a Sou-kun, lo veo muy serio, más de lo acostumbrado. Eso sin nombrar que ya no puedo controlar muy bien mi temperamento, hago berrinche casi de la nada y termino deprimido.

Luego de lo del supermercado me puse a pensar, siempre estuve de acuerdo con estar todo el tiempo a escondidas con nuestra relación, más ahora que su posición se ha vuelto muy importante como médico genio; no obstante no puedo exigirle seamos naturales tanto dentro de casa como fuera.

Como sólo he convivido con Sou-kun, el hecho que alguien más me note no le cae mal a mi ego, pero en parte me siento muy culpable como si lo engañara; nunca pensé que ellos de verdad quisieran algo más que un coqueteo inocente, se volvió peligroso, pudieron lastimar a Souichi y nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. ¡Se sintió bien ser defendido! Casi muero de risa porque lo creyeron mi seme. Ver celoso a mi sempai fue tan lindo, pero cuando veo las fotos de parejas heterosexuales siento envidia; tal vez si hubiese sido mujer sería más normal, tendría menos tensión él, ¡Es tan injusto permanecer a las sombras!

A pesar de mis deseos decidí disculparme propiamente, después de todo le debo mi vida; intentaré ya no tocar el punto de lo nuestro pues debería bastarme que me salvó porque me ama y ha sacrificado mucho, no puedo obligarlo a más. No quisiera pero parecemos…amigos con derechos; callaré mejor ésta frustración, que espero algún día ya no dolerá más.

—Perdona mi comportamiento tan infantil Sou-kun.

Preferí no invadir su espacio personal, de pronto él me besó tan apasionadamente que me quise contener y no pude. Su beso fue tan arrebatador que me dejó prendido, lo peor es que con las sensaciones que tengo ahora no pude más y terminé haciéndolo mío más de 3 veces; creo se desquitará en el hospital pues me hará un eco.

Hoy me hará el estudio, otra vez a ponerme las mini batas, él ya me ve desnudo, pero ¿Si alguien entrara? ¡Moriría de vergüenza!

—No actúes como colegiala y ya ven.

Obedecí a pesar de molestarme puesto que cada vez está más gruñón y yo soy el hormonal. Me cubrió con la sabana y descubrió mi abdomen poniéndome el gel frío; tenía nervios y la sensación me dio cosquillas, pero al notar el cambio drástico en su rostro, pensé que quizá tendría otra recaída o un tumor. Hacer un experimento a nivel genético es delicado, no obstante la sorpresa y la cara demacrada que puso no me dieron seguridad; así que le pensaba preguntar pero dijo:

—Según el monitor… tienes algo nuevo…una matriz.

¡¿QUE?!…. me quedé helado pensando en que he sentido ardor y cosquilleos nocturnos en el vientre bajo, los cuales se detuvieron hace una semana, pero…¿Una matriz? ¿Eso es posible? … Sin embargo me dio más miedo la cara de él, pues la que pone al ver algo desagradable. Quizá piensa en mí como un experimento fallido, un grotesco ser; tengo un mal presentimiento, pero debo confiar en Souichi y en lo que siente por mí.

.

POV SOUICHI

Mecánicamente ordené a Tetsuhiro volver a vestirse y borré toda información, tomé un vaso de muestra y unos tubos de ensaye. Le pedí una muestra de orina, la cual prontamente me entregó luego de salir del baño. Me vio que fríamente le tomé las muestras de sangre y cuando terminé, automáticamente con voz casi metálica fríamente ordené:

—Vete a casa, tardaré un rato.

—Claro, nos vemos— Con una tierna mirada quiso darme un beso, pero esquivé el gesto, a lo cual sorprendido dijo:

—Lo siento, estoy en el hospital…perdón, ya me voy—Bajó la cabeza presuroso casi huyendo. Una parte de mi quiso correr tras él, pero la otra me retuvo, a razón de que esto importa más.

Toda la tarde hice estudios en orina y en sangre, la respuesta que obtuve todas las veces me alarmó más, porque revelaron que el nivel estrógenos era alto y lo peor de todo fue al hacer un examen de gonadotropina coriónica. La cual salió bastante elevada por tanto era positivo el resultado; por las revisiones anteriores, descarté tumoraciones y otros males, así que sólo hubo una respuesta:

 _"Tetsuhiro tenía dos semanas de gestación"._

Investigué como loco con muestras de tejido de Tetsu-kun, hasta que al fin di con el problema. Al resetear de cero el sistema inmunológico, di rienda y permiso de regenerar todo su cuerpo por el daño de la enfermedad; aparentemente al tomar el código genético de Tetsuhiro dio un vuelco, algo así como cuando un feto está en gestación, se sumó un cromosoma xx extra para activar esta parte en su médula ósea, fue que como colateral agregó la matriz y los ovarios mecánicamente, lo demás….ocurrió el día en que lo hice mío.

Literalmente es mi culpa, lo peor es que es antinatural, es imposible, es una aberración, un fenómeno, un daño genético ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo le voy a decir a él lo que le he ocasionado? ¿Cómo va a tomar todo esto? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas daban vueltas en mi cabeza que ni me percaté que era tardísimo. Agarré todo y borré registros, entonces me dirigí a casa lento aun pensando, me abrumó lo que cause para detener la muerte de quien amo tanto; puesto que ahora el karma me lo estaba cobrando. Como sonámbulo llegué al departamento, al ver que era tarde pensé que Tetsuhiro se había ido a dormir, así que dejé todo en mi cuarto y pasé por el de Tetsu-kun pero no creí prudente molestarlo, por lo que me metí a darme una ducha a ver si el agua caliente me daba ideas. Cuando salí y entré en mi alcoba, el horror me sorprendió al grado que tiré la toalla al suelo, ya que él tenía en su mano los resultados de las pruebas que hice; me miraba anonadado, con una brillantez en sus ojos, con tono tembloroso me dijo lleno de algún tipo de emoción:

—Souchi…dime…¿Esto es verdad?

Me sobresalté pues aún seguía en una especie de lapsus mi cerebro, aunque en shock asentí. Tetsuhiro cubrió su boca tirando los papeles, temblaba lleno de emoción y sus ojos estaban anegados en llanto; de pronto se me lanzó abrazándome entusiasmado con fuerza.

—¡Souichi me has hecho el ser más dichoso de toda la faz de la tierra! No sólo me curaste… Hiciste un milagro. Tendré un hijo tuyo ¡TUYOOO!

Yo había imaginado que se me iría a golpes, que me lo escupiría en la cara. Fruncí el ceño por los sentimientos encontrados, le tomé firme de los hombros sacudiéndole.

—¿No crees que deberías estar muy enojado o confundido? Esto no es…

—¡Que dices?...Es lo más maravilloso que pudo ocurrir.

Dentro de mí me confundía totalmente que no mostrara signos de ira, si todo esto no era natural, si ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a manejar todo esto. Mi actitud apática no pasó desapercibida, cuando volví a la realidad fue porque me gritó:

—¡Souichi!

Su grito me hacía reaccionar y responder:

—¿Qué tienes?...— Levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño preocupado.

—¿Es…que no quieres al bebé?— Sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, sus ojos estaban cristalizándose, su voz empezó a entrecortarse: —¡Por eso no me decías nada! ¡No lo quieres! ¿Crees que no te he visto? Me miras como si fuera…un fenómeno…¡Un monstruo!

Finalmente desperté del sopor emocional, al ver sus pupilas llenas de angustia, miedo y decepción. Me había soltado aferrándose a su vientre, retrocedió incrédulo; cuando por fin reaccioné y lo agarré de la mano, él me jaloneó pero no lo solté, al contrario lo jalé aprisionándole con mis brazos juntando las manos en su espalda evitando que se moviera, hundí mi cara en su pecho arrinconándole a la pared.

—¡Nunca lo vuelvas a decir!—Tetsuhiro tenía aprisionados sus brazos dentro de los míos, intentaba ocultar su rostro lloroso, pero lo escuché sollozar. Entonces continué: —Es que…no me lo esperaba…¡Te hice algo!

Me detuve a verlo, ni siquiera podía explicarlo en medio de esta confusión. Tetsuhiro me veía atento, en silencio, temblando.

—¡Te di algo que no debía estar en ti! ¿Y no estás molesto? ¿No me odias?...

Lo negó varias veces, parecía adivinar mi culpa y miedo. Todo como una consecuencia por cambiar una parte de su cuerpo; el otro problema era lo que implicaba traer una vida en tales circunstancias. Él tendría una matriz…y quizás el feto será viable, pero su cadera no está en condiciones para tener un parto, aunque tuviera vagina, su cadera es estrecha, no como en las mujeres. Temía por su vida, por los cambios.. y…el bebé, ¿Se logrará? ¿O sólo será pasajero y quizás lo que lo sustenta un día declinará y lo dejará morir? En tal caso sería peor, me daba miedo, ¿Otra vez estaría en peligro la vida de Tetsuhiro? ¡Lo peor! ¡Tetsuhiro sufriría horriblemente! ¿Y yo? La sola idea de perder a ambos me golpeó con toda su fuerza.

—Esa criatura es mía y de Tetsu-kun.

Resonó al tiempo que cargué en vilo a Tetsuhiro, deslizando mis manos bajo sus cuartos traseros, levantándole como nada, ante el susto de éste.

—¡WAAHHH!

—Entonces, ¿Confías en mí? ¿Me perdonas por haberte hecho esto? Te cambié, ahora estarás en el hospital otra vez y…

—¡Me diste un hermoso regalo Souichi! ¡Claro que confío en ti!— Me abrazó besándome. Lo bajé lentamente cuando algo me asaltó, y me separé antes que continuara… hasta lo obvio.

—¡Ahora harás lo que yo te diga! Si Katsuragi sensei se entera, las autoridades médicas o los medios informativos será un escándalo, no tendrías paz—Tetsuhiro me miró desalentado:

—Y se sabría, que tú eres…— Me ruboricé, a lo que le respondí firme:

—¡Piensa en tu familia! ¡Piensa que querrán saber del bebé! Y nadie tendría paz ya.

Él lo asimiló rápido pues podrían hacerlos la comidilla de pasquines que denigrarían éste evento; incluso podrían hacerlo ver como aberración. Se acarició el abdomen asintiendo, ahora no podríamos dormir ninguno, pero tenía que ver como solventar todo esto y que pasara desapercibido.

De modo que hablé con Katsuragi sensei, insistí en estudiar a fondo el procedimiento de las células madres biosintéticas para evitar colaterales. No diría lo ocurrido, pero puse a Tetsuhiro en vigilancia médica por un año según sus estudios, quería perfeccionar el procedimiento y ver la manera de cómo manejar el embarazo, lo cual sería una labor titánica.

Se me permitió seguir usando el área de la burbuja para continuar vigilándolo; el tratamiento se había publicado, las patentes ya estaban en proceso, pero no se usaría hasta no probar o ver los colaterales. De esta manera, no habría más tratamientos hasta no haber implementado medidas de seguridad. Afortunadamente gracias a mis explicaciones y dudas no le pareció extraño el monitoreo minucioso de Tetsuhiro, pero seguía preguntándome por los niveles hormonales y tuve que mentir diciendo que no había cambios; parecía extrañado pero confió en mí.

Mis vacaciones terminaron, ahora sería más fácil escabullirme a realizarle ecografías y otros estudios sin sospechas; los cambios físicos ya eran palpables, su abdomen aumentó un poco, no se veía mal, al contrario era gracioso…y lindo, redondito, pequeño, puesto que él nunca fue gordo. La pancita era adorable, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por comportarme, las cosas me convertían en alguien cursi. Sus cambios los ocultaba con camisas de tallas extras y pantalones que le arreglamos para ponerle una fajilla suave elástica que no le ajustara. En su cuerpo también noté que sus pectorales crecieron levemente, le daban mucha comezón. De igual forma se quejaba de dolores lumbares que a veces yo sobaba, mientras enfrascado en mi laptop veía la forma de cómo podría terminar el embarazo cuando llegara el momento. La respuesta era obvia ante mis interrogantes ya que debía ser cesárea, pues aunque el bebé se ajustó a la anatomía de Tetsuhiro y era relativamente pequeño, su cadera era estrecha y nada elástica, no podría pasar. Este problema empezó a carcomerme me percaté que tendría que forzosamente hablar con sensei, puesto que yo sólo no podría con éste procedimiento.

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Tuve un miedo horrible de que Souichi me viera como una aberración cuando me dijo: "Tienes dos semanas de gestación". Aunque primero no lo creí, después la alegría me asaltó ¡UN BEBE DE SOUICHI LATE EN MI VIENTRE! Aunque por un momento pensé que me rechazaría, la verdad es que estuve tan equivocado, lamento darle tantos problemas pues lo que confundí con rechazo, fue sólo la sorpresa. Tu mente empezó a trabajar, no vi por un momento todo lo que se avecinaba.

Tenía razón, aunque era visitado por mi familia, no se podía evitar ver ciertos cambios.

—Tetsu— Me decía mi hermanita Kanae —Tus ojos brillan más.

—No…no es cierto Kanae es porque no me has visto en mucho tiempo…

La siguiente fue Tamyko al ayudarle a amasar la masa para pizza.

—Tetsu…¡Qué suave tienes la piel!...¿Estás aumentando de peso?...¡Mira ese bulto en el abdomen!..— Decía acariciándome la barriga, iba a reñirle pero Kyoko sin saberlo me defendió:

—¡Deja de ser envidiosa Tamyko y ya no molestes! Hasta parece que dijeras que nuestro hermano está embarazado— Me puse rojo, pues esto será difícil de mantener bebé, silenciosamente hablaba con mi pequeño.

Comencé a ver crecer un poco mis pectorales, más sensibles y me daban mucha comezón, arreglaba mis pantalones con una fajilla de unos pants, así no me molestarían, incluso Sou-kun me ayudó. Me dolía la cintura a pesar que caminaba y era activo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al peso de mi bebé que crecía; lo gracioso fue cuando dio su primer patada, estábamos dormidos y Souichi tenía su cabeza casi en mi barriga, en aquel momento cuando empezó a moverse, me sobresalté.

—¡SOU-KUN!— El pobre también se asustó y se cayó de la cama, sin embargo yo estaba extasiado ante el movimiento que antes era un pequeño latido pero ahora era más fuerte, como el rebote de algo adentro. Era muy lindo, conmovedor anhelaba conocerlo, aunque no sólo yo, él también lo deseaba, fue cuando tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi vientre; al sentirlo vi una sonrisa en él, no lo podía creer, de verdad estaba feliz de sentirle.

En un parpadeo el tiempo se acorta, ahora tengo casi siete meses; respecto a Sou-kun, está muy estresado y ya me dijo que tendrían que hacerme cesárea, pero no creo que pueda con esto sólo. Me hace exámenes bajo un alias y sigue con su residencia; a estas alturas está muy metido en verificar todos los efectos colaterales del tratamiento que se me dio, no obstante el único problema sólo ha sido el embarazo.

Otro problema es que no sé qué decirle a mi familia, Kyoko sobre todo ha estado muy interesada en si Sou-kun realmente me ama, ya que ella había intuido que nuestra relación era algo más que fraternal y al preguntarme no pude más que aceptar el hecho de que nos amábamos. Por ello me dijo que ya debería hablarlo más abiertamente, al menos con ellos, pero yo le comenté que no es tan fácil para Sou-kun pues entrar tan joven a la carrera de médico y ser especialista con rapidez por ser un dotado le traía mucha presión social. Ahora menos con el peso y la presión del proyecto _Madregenesys_ que inició con mi tratamiento, sé que no debería fijarse en el qué dirán, pero ésta carrera ha sido difícil para él.

Me siguen molestando en casa con lo de mi peso, lo peor es que a veces me siento horrible, me pregunto si le seguiré gustando a Souichi aunque esté gordo. El estómago me sobresale más, se me ha redondeado un poco el trasero, por lo que compro y ajusto la ropa más rápido. Trato de hacer ejercicio pero la cintura me duele, además mi pequeño es inquieto, por esa razón creo que será niño; aunque ha sido tímido y no se deja ver, sin embargo pronto me hará otra ecografía a ver si ahora sí sabemos que será, si no será sorpresa. Al verme al espejo pienso que me veo horrible, pero cuando veo moverse mi abdomen siento la vida que crece dentro de mí y estoy seguro que vale la pena; aunque cuando se mueve parece que jugara futbol con mis riñones o a la pera loca con mi páncreas. Hace unos días empecé con un dolor en mi abdomen, asusté tanto a Souichi que se quedó conmigo ése día, según dijo eran contracciones de braxton hicks; días atrás sentía algo pero menos intenso, trajo hasta un doppler portátil y escuché su corazón. No sé cómo hizo para traer un monitor especial, pero gracias a eso estábamos más tranquilos, pues era pequeño pero fuerte.

.

POV SOUICHI

Dentro de una semana haré su ecografía, hasta ahora hemos corrido con suerte pues siempre uso el área del proyecto _Madregenesys_. Surgió un nuevo problema, la máquina de la ecografía estaba en mantenimiento y tardaría, por lo que debería usar la del área de Rayos X pero no puedo llevar así a Tetsuhiro; así que tendré que hablar con él al respecto.

—¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO SOUICHI?! ¿CÓMO ME PIDES ESO?

—Ya te dije, la máquina de ecografía se dañó y no puedes aparecer así como así, si uno de los residentes o sensei Takeda el encargado llega a entrar, todo mundo sabrá que existe un hombre embarazado por el tratamiento de _Madregenesys._

—Más bien se enteraran quien es el quejumbroso padre.

Últimamente Tetsuhiro está más sensible, ya con siete meses tengo ganas de ahorcarlo cuando responde con sarcasmo; lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo fijamente mientras camina rápido de un lado a otro sobando su cintura, se detiene frunciendo el ceño y el dolor parece afectarle más el día de hoy, levantando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo, en lo que contesta ahogadamente:

— ¿Por qué debo vestirme de mujer?..agh.

—Deja de estar paseándote me desconcentras, acuéstate de lado ¡Ahora!—Tetsuhiro con gesto incómodo caminó a mi cama acostándose de lado, sin verme. A veces olvido que mentalmente es más niño aún, empiezo a masajear su cintura, mientras oigo que se queja débilmente, para continuar diciendo: —Entiende de una vez, si fueras como siempre al área del proyecto no habría problema, ya he truqueado los resultados antes, te podía sacar más discretamente; si entras como una mujer, nadie sospechará y no se hará escándalo, recuerda que estarás en el ala de radiología y muchos residentes, internos , enfermeras, pacientes y médicos pasaran, por lo que si llegan a entrar por algo…

—Sí …lo sé…el escándalo—respondió Tetsuhiro con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro y apenas audible; se escuchaba triste pero debía entender mi posición.

Apenas di con el error que ocasionó su inserción de matriz, de hecho ya está corregido en mi informe un método para evitarlo, o su posterior uso en métodos de fertilidad. Estoy en un momento crucial, ni siquiera sé cómo abordar el tema con sensei Katsuragi, se puede salir de control.

—Tetsu..yo…

—Está bien lo haré, iré mañana a visitar a papá y tomaré uno de los vestidos de Kyoko, al cabo siempre usa su uniforme en la panadería de papá o vestimenta casual, nunca sus vestidos; además compraré maquillaje.

—¿De verdad lo harás?

Así de fácil parecía arreglarse todo, por lo que sonreí aliviado y me volteé para que no me viera. Con esa solución no habrá preguntas de porque Tetsuhiro se ve extraño, menos que se sabrá del embarazo, porque lo primero es que me verán a mí como el que participó en su tratamiento. Me da algo de miedo que descubran que soy el padre, no es que me retractando pero será evidente que lo soy ya que está conmigo todo el tiempo. De hecho ya hay algunos rumores en el hospital respecto a mí sexualidad que se han acallado por sensei. Acaricié el pelo sedoso de Tetsuhiro, quien me miró suplicante, para pedirme algo:

—Con una condición, quiero que me traigas un banana Split doble con jarabe de chocolate y le pongan fresas en vez de cerezas ¡Ahora!

Abusa de su condición, pero si requería sólo de helado para calmar su ansiedad lo haré. Me levanté a ponerme la chaqueta y escuché preguntarme:

—Souichi, ¿Seguro que todo estará bien?

Se encontraba recostado mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, leí en ellos la incertidumbre y el miedo. Se acariciaba el abdomen, es cierto que está preocupado, ya que todas las embarazadas pasan por ése tipo de ansiedad; el no saber si todo transcurrirá sin problemas, por lo cual llegué con él y peiné los mechones de su pelo, le besé la frente y dije:

—No dudes, ya te dije que yo me ocupo de lo mío; tú ocúpate de parecer una mujer, porque con ésa complexión y ésa altura, no lo sé.

Me miró molesto, pero eso que dije es la verdad, dudo que haga algo así de bien. Me me dirigí a la puerta y respondió fastidiado

—Yo crecí con tres hermanas, las ayudaba a vestirse y arreglarse. Al menos dame crédito.

Azoté la puerta antes de seguir escuchando sus quejidos, ya que todo estaba dicho, gracias a esto será más fácil. Con una sonrisa fui por su helado.

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Visité a papá y mis hermanas, al mentir que iba al baño hurgué en el clóset de Kyoko a ver que podía usar; buscaba nada de escotes pues me descubrirán a pesar de que mis pectorales son más abultados y me duelen no son senos. Encontré algo holgado, azul oscuro con pequeñas margaritas de estampado, su falda era larga con vuelos hasta bajo la rodilla, sin cuello y tenía botones a lo largo; a ella le daba bonita forma porque era alta. Pensé que si uso un sostén de truco podre pasar desapercibido; tome también tomé una pañoleta clara, y un bolso que ya ni usa y escondí todo en mi mochila con cuidado.

— ¿Dónde está Tetsu papi?...—La voz de Kanae preguntando por mí, por lo que aprisa salí del cuarto de Kyoko y fingí venir del sanitario. No obstante al verme señaló mi abdomen y dijo:

—¿Se movió tu panza?

Lo que era cierto puesto que mi pequeño reaccionaba con las voces desconocidas para él, haciéndose notar como cuando lo hacía con Souichi. Respondí de inmediato para tapar el problema:

—No…claro q no. Ah...ya es tarde debo irme.

Casi huí de casa para ir a tiendas, en donde compré calzado sin tacón, cómodo pero coqueto, unas medias, sombras y un labial. Asimismo me traje el rubor más tenue de Kyoko, seguramente no lo extrañará, ya que casi no se maquilla. De igual forma compré un brassiere de truco y un spray, cosas que me avergonzaron un poco puesto que me miraban extrañadas las dependientas, a lo que sólo sonreí y dije que era un regalo para mi hermana. Al estar por salir, un precioso oso de felpa con una camiseta llamó mi atención; el cual era abrazable y su sonrisa me enterneció. Una ligera patada me hizo ver que a mi bebé le gustó, de esa forma cargado con cosas abracé el osito de felpa y lo besé, para saber que sería su primer juguete.

El día de la ecografía llegó y me puse el vestido tan holgado que mi abdomen no estaba ceñido, la falda caía amplia delineando mi cintura gracias a que mi bebé era pequeño, por ello el bulto no era exagerado. Las mangas hacían vuelos y tuve que depilar mis piernas y brazos, fue cuando escuche a Souichi:

—Me adelantaré y ya sabes, sin hablar o todo se arruina— Suspiré apenas respondiendo, mi pelo tenía rulos en lo que me maquillaba discretamente, incluso compre un perfume tenue; seguí con el rímel algo nervioso.

Me sentía bastante molesto y el día anterior no había querido que me viera, por eso dormí a puerta cerrada y en mi cuarto. Como no respondí nada volvió a hablar:

—¿No me dejarás despedirme de ti en persona?

—No, debes adelantarte, además esto no es fácil y me sacarás de concentración.

—Haz lo que quieras con tal que no parezcas un dracqueen ¡Adios!

Lo dijo molesto pero no podía dejarlo ganarlas todas, ya que sigo enfadado por hacerme vestir de chica, es extraño. Todo parece avergonzarlo, quizás es miedo al escándalo, nunca la ha tenido fácil pese a ser de posición económica alta. De niños nos veían raro por tomarnos de las manos cosa que en preescolar fue tan natural; cuando teníamos doce también porque siempre íbamos juntos de regreso a casa, yo iba por él a la prepa o él iba por mí a la secundaria. Siempre procuramos evitar nos vieran besándonos, además se alteraba si nos veían abrazados, como si estuviera expuesto. Todo fue cambiando con forme crecimos, ni un roce fuera de nuestros cuartos, en la universidad se acentuó pues la presión aumentó. Estaba tan solo en este asunto que le hablaba de mis problemas al oso de felpa que había comprado:

—Él siempre fue un niño genio, es más maduro que yo, es previsor, planea todo, a veces creo que me he quedado atrás, que le freno, que soy un lastre y…un estorbo. Muchos lo miran con admiración pues tiene diecisiete años y ya será pronto especialista en inmunología. Otros son envidiosos y esperan que caiga, no comprenden que nada de lo que ha hecho tiene que ver con el renombre de la familia Tsunoda, ni con su posición; lo que ha hecho ha sido por mérito propio. Se ha matado estudiando. Se ha perdido de algunas cosas por demostrar que él puede ser autosuficiente, salta grados por su inteligencia y destreza, además de ser una excelente persona.

Tomé al oso y lo estrujé contra mí.

—El lugar en el que está su esfuerzo le costó, si supieran lo nuestro el mundo se le vendría encima; toda ésta expectativa lo tiene así, por eso no hay que causarle problemas… ¿Verdad yogui?...

Como esperando una respuesta una lagrima surcó mi mejilla y me apuré a limpiarla ya que se correría el maquillaje. La suave patadita de mi bebé me hizo ver que no estaba solo.

Me pregunto si todo está bien porqué quiero gritarle ¿Qqué quiere de mí? Lo amo y quiero creerle que todo saldrá bien, pero es como dice Kyoko, es conveniente para él…pero y ¿yo? ¿No puedo tener un poco de seguridad? ¿Siempre será a escondidas? ¿Tanto se avergüenza de mí? La duda me atormenta, las imágenes de su sacrificio físico y mental que hizo por salvarme me volvieron a inundar de culpa. Si hemos pasado por tanto ¿Por qué tanto miedo al qué dirán? Te amo tanto Souichi, que ya no sé qué hacer para que tomes en serio lo nuestro, nuestra situación, sé que no te gusta el sentimentalismo. Tiene razón en lo del escándalo, un hombre embarazado, mi familia, mi bebé y él seríamos la comidilla, el escarnio tal vez; no los quiero en el ojo del huracán, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué va a pasar, y temo por mi bebé, primero está él antes que mi vida, sé que puedo morir, tengo miedo, pero mi bebé está primero. Al acariciar mi abdomen, se mueve tranquilamente, pensando en que Souichi, debería decirle a Katsuragi sensei para que le ayude con la cesárea.

Llegue al hospital y siento algo de miedo pero tengo que hacerlo, respiro hondo, me aferro al bolso que tomé furtivamente de mi hermana, comenzando a caminar erguido. Me adentro a los pasillos deteniéndome frente un aparador de la tienda de regalos y veo mi reflejo, aunque ya me había visto en el espejo, las prisas y los nervios no me dejaron ver si me veía bien; el vestido es corte reina, azul marino con girasoles pequeños estampados, por lo tanto, como también es de botones a todo lo largo, la falda es amplia y holgada. En el vestido no se me ciñe mucho el busto falso del brassiere de truco, en el cual mis pectorales que se alzan como busto puesto que se abrocha por el frente y trae unos cojines que lo levantan, es incómodo y me da comezón, sobre todo porque estoy muy sensible de ellos, lo chistoso es que se me ven pequeños. Afortunadamente mi abdomen casi ni se nota y como es de vuelo la falda hasta le da forma a mi cintura, se notan mis piernas depiladas y con las medias que me dan mucha comezón; hasta abajo se ven las zapatillas azules que son bastante cómodas. Afortunadamente depilé mis brazos, mis manos nunca han sido muy toscas y dejé que crecieran mis uñas un poco, dándoles forma con la lima, el barniz es tenue metálico azul celeste. El cabello me lo ondulé un poco pues tenía que disfrazarme y no ser notado, sobre el me puse la pañoleta a modo de diadema, el fleco peinado pulcramente y las sombras tenues en azul; delinee mis ojos con negro resaltándolos, el rímel en mis pestañas, mis pupilas verdes casi brillaban. Finalmente muy poco rubor, un labial color rosa, ya que no quería hacerlo muy recargado, así que trate de ser muy discreto.

De un instante a otro noté que un hombre me observaba, no me había percatado de él, puesto que estaba asegurándome que todo estuviera en orden, pero ese médico me veía fijamente a través del aparador de la tienda de regalos. Era más alto que yo, cabello totalmente platinado en gris, joven como en sus 25 o 27 años, ojos grises y lentes parecidos a los de sempai, con el cabello era corto, usaba un traje quirúrgico negro y su bata blanca. Advertí que sus aguzados ojos no me dejaban de seguir, yo sólo respingué y luego seguí mi camino, pero me alcanzó hasta el elevador adelantándose y poniendo la mano para evitar se cerrara.

—Pase usted por favor.

Sólo sonreí ya que estaba totalmente ruborizado; entrando se puso exactamente frente a mí sin dejar de sonreírme, bajé la mirada empezando a creer que era demasiado insistente. Hizo una cortés reverencia cuando salí, pero iba tan apurado que tropecé con un enfermero que llevaba un carrito con equipo médico; di un traspié hacia atrás por no fijarme al intentar evadirlo, mi folder con exámenes casi cae al suelo y unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron firmes.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste?

Ese doctor insistente me había salvado de caer, leí en su identificación Doctor Muraki Genzo cuando me levantó de la nada y me tendió el folder muy caballerosamente. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, mientras el hombre me daba un ligero apretón de manos.

—¡SEÑORA MORITA LLEGA TARDEE!— Esa voz de Souichi me hizo plantarme en realidad, estaba fúrico, sonrojado y casi rechina los dientes al ver al doctor Muraki aun sosteniendo mi mano.

Mirando de mal modo a su colega ya que todavía no me soltaba, me tomó de la mano libre con bastante rudeza haciéndolo que me soltara. El doctor Muraki lejos de enfadarse se sonrió muy coquetamente y me hizo una reverencia; escuché como algunos de los enfermeros y médicos murmuraron detrás de nosotros:

—¿Ya viste que alta es?...¡Y hermosa como un ángel! Tiene que ser una modelo… ¡Lástima que le tocó el tirano de inmunología!

—¿Por qué? ¡Él se la pasa en… en los laboratorios! ¿Cómo tiene suerte con tener cerca a una chica así?

—Es una paciente tal vez.

Gracias a esos comentarios me percaté que todos creen soy una chica. Cuando entramos al consultorio cerró de un golpe la puerta.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Qué parte de discreto no entendiste?— Realmente empecé a exasperar, pero traté de controlarme, así que acaricié mi abdomen que se movió un poco más fuerte. Aguanté sus groserías al contestar serio y en tono bajito.

—Dijiste que viniera de chica y lo hice; al parecer fue un éxito, todos creen que lo soy…pero estaba nervioso y me tropecé. Ése hombre sólo fue amable conmigo porque creyó era mujer, no hubiera pasado eso si me hubiera visto tal cual soy.

Al escuchar mis palabras se quedó estático, no creo que pensara le respondería de esa forma; seguía molesto así que rudamente me señaló la camilla. Fruncí el ceño ante sus tosquedades preguntándome ¿qué le pasa? Si primero me obliga a vestirme de chica porque no quiere que me vean sospechosamente con él, luego me reclama por hacerlo bien.

Me recosté, desabotoné mi vestido y bajé las medias exponiendo mi barriga que se tensó un poco, tanto por el frío del clima, como el hecho de empezar a enojarme. Me puso la sábana cubriéndome el pubis, se calzó los guantes y me puso el gel frío. Al empezar a rotar el sensor sobre mi barriga, empezó otra vez a reclamar:

—¡Ese Muraki! De todos es el más pesado, cuando estuve en Ginecología, siempre estaba detrás de todas las mujeres que veía, el zorro plateado de obstetricia le dicen y se te ocurrió la feliz idea de coquetearle.

—Yo no le coquetee, simplemente me resbalé, ¡Estaba nervioso! — Souichi volteó con mirada bastante enojada, hasta sentí que el sensor lo estaba empujando más fuerte.

—¿Por qué nervioso? ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó? Ése tipo es un gandaya mujeriego y … ¡Dios sabe qué más!—

Las cosas empezaron a salirse de contexto, ¿Acaso son celos? Una vez fue quizás lindo, pero ¡Voy a tener a su hijo! De verdad que ya no entiendo esto. Presionaba tan fuerte que me lastimaba.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú me pones nervioso! Me exiges me vista de chica para esconderme de todos los que te conocen, como si no hubiera otra opción. Todo tiene que ser según tú a discreción, como si te avergonzaras y terminas gritándome en el pasillo por nada.

—¿Ahora soy el malo? Ya te dije por qué y no lo repetiré. Además no dije que parecieras una adolescente busca novios.

Agrandé los ojos y el corazón me dio un vuelco; mi bebé se movía frenético en mi abdomen. Mientras el continuaba con el regaño: —Siempre haces todo al revés, sólo tenías que verte como una simplona…— Apretó más contra mí el sensor y empezó a doler todavía más —Encima andas coqueteando para ponerme en ridículo.

—¡YA BASTAAA!— Aparté furioso la mano de Souichi, me dolió el abdomen justo donde puso el sensor, se extendió más y me incliné. Todo me dolía, mi rostro se transfiguró y luego ya no escuché nada. Vagamente oía la voz de Souichi como si estuviera dentro del fondo de una piscina, ya no supe más la vista se me nubló.

Lo siguiente que supe es que alguien me daba palmadas suaves en la cara, un algodón con alcohol pasó por mi frente, mi nariz y detrás de mí cuello; era refrescante. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos vi al doctor Muraki auscultando mi abdomen con su estetoscopio y tomándome el pulso. Colocó el doppler portátil en mi vientre y escuché el corazón de mi bebé latir como loco. Al verme despierto dijo con ésa sonrisa tranquila.

—Nos dio un buen susto señora Morita.

Respiré hondo y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue mi hijo, tenía que saber, sólo eso importaba.

—Mi bebé ¿Está bien? ¿Qué nos pasó?

Afortunadamente como estaba muy fatigado, mi voz salió muy suave y ahogada, casi en susurro… dudo sospechara fuera hombre.

— Creo que está bajo mucho estrés, tuvo un reflejo vagal al parecer. El doctor Tsunoda salió corriendo cuando vio que se desmayó, yo estaba cerca aún y me ofrecí cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. Nunca vi a Tsunoda-kun histérico, salió a calmarse, descuide no pasó de un susto pero necesita reposo. Al parecer tuvo una contracción, pero no afectó a su bebé, de hecho está muy bien, sin embargo su cuerpo lo intensificó por el estrés, creo debería ingresarse para que se le ponga en observación.

—No…no…por favor, estoy bien— Él no me creyó pues juntó los labios en gesto de desacuerdo.

—Aun así debo informar a Tsunoda-kun. Descanse y hablará mejor con él.

Salió del consultorio, me apresuré a abotonar mi vestido y acomodarme las medias rápido. Había otra puerta a un consultorio contiguo, por lo que me levanté un poco mareado. Mientras estaba en el pasillo el aire me refrescó y por fin se me pasó, me apresuré a salir del hospital evitando el pasillo principal. Sentí mi respiración agitarse, la vista se me nubló con lágrimas, ¿Estaba tan avergonzado Souichi? ¿Tan aterrado que supieran lo que pasa? ¿O eran los celos y dudas sobre mí? ¡Ya no me importa! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero verlo!...

Huí directo a casa de mi padre, no pensaba con cordura, no me detuve ni cuando toqué el timbre presuroso, la que me abrió fue Tamyko, quien casi se desmaya pues no daba crédito.

—¿Si qué se le… ¿TETSUHIROOOO? ¿ERES TU?—

Entré sin decir nada tras un portazo, Kanae tiró las palomitas que tan gustosamente comía y salió corriendo gritando.

—¡KYOOOKOOOO RAPIDO TIENES QUE VER ESTOOOOOOOOOO!—

Cuando finalmente arribó Kyoko seguida de su novio Misaki, no pudo dar crédito. Todos estaban en asombrados al verme vestido de mujer; lo peor del caso ni siquiera me había percatado, pues apenas llegué me deshice en llanto sobre el sofá mientras Kanae sobaba mi espalda y Tamyko observaba el vientre abultado en mí. Sentado sí se notaba más, se arrodilló sorprendida en lo que acariciaba mi abdomen y hubo respuesta, una patadita de mi bebé.

—¡Se movió! Hermana…Tetsuhiro…su vientre—

Entonces fue cuando oí la voz de papá, era sábado así que la panadería cierra temprano; apenas sí había cavilado en lo que había hecho, ahora mi familia estaba enterada de mi predicamento. Alcé la vista con el maquillaje ya corrido hecho un desastre, la forma en que me miraron todos, el miedo se apoderó de mí otra vez; Kyoko se adelantó a mi papá, me tomó del hombro y dijo tratando de sonar tranquila:

—Creo que debemos hablar, vamos a mi habitación Tetsu-kun, papá…creo debes venir. Misaki controlará todo por aquí, si viene el tirano…aunque lo tengas que encadenar… ¡HAZLO!

La bomba estalló y empecé a explicar todo; la verdad… nunca me sentí más aliviado en mi vida, aunque no sé en serio cómo van a reaccionar, en éstos momentos me siento tan sólo, en completa desventaja, por favor apiádense papá, Kyoko…Tamyko…Kanae. Mi bebé es inocente de todo, no lo desamparen por favor…

.

POV SOUICHI

Cuando vi a ése degenerado de Muraki tenderle los brazos a Tetsuhiro, realmente quería írmele encima a golpes, ¿Qué le pasa a ése imbécil de Tetsuhiro? ¡Encima le coquetea! Al menos eso quería pensar, pues me asombré tanto, primero no sabía porque tardaba, luego al salir no podía dejar de asombrarme, aún y con lo alto se camuflajeo muy bien, incluso parece como si en serio tuviera un pequeño busto. Por alguna razón me quedé de bobo mirándole, parecía resplandecer, fue cuando ése desgraciado le ayudó a ponerse en pie; lo peor era que no le quitaba la vista de encima a ése mujeriego como si estuviera extasiado. Ahora que lo veo bien en realidad fue accidental, pero me cegó la ira, sólo atiné a gritarle y jalarlo para mantenerlo lejos de ése tipo, fue algo irracional puesto que Tetsuhiro es hombre a fin de cuentas, sin embargo el oír todos ésos halagos.

—¡Mira qué linda y alta es!

—¡Le tocó el tirano de inmunología! ¿Por qué un tipo como ése conoce a una chica así?— ¿Qué clase de comentario es ése? Más me enfadé ya que todos estaban convencidos que Tetsuhiro es chica, el muy imbécil se pulió sólo para hacerme ver en ridículo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Lo traté hoscamente mientras se me revolvían las entrañas de ira, porque sus facciones eran tan finas, el vestido estilizó su figura, su abdomen apenas se notaba. Con ésa aura de niño bueno, nadie sospechaba, ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre llame tanto la atención a chicos heterosexuales y homosexuales? Su cabello relucía y sus ojos verdes resaltaban con ésa sombra azul, quería encerrarlo en una torre para que nadie lo viera, esconderlo de todos.

—¿Qué parte de discreto no entendiste?

—Dijiste que viniera de chica y lo hice; al parecer fue un éxito, todos creen q lo soy…pero estaba nervioso y me tropecé. Ése hombre sólo fue amable conmigo porque creyó era mujer, no hubiera pasado eso si me hubiera visto tal cual soy.

Pero eso no exime cómo miraba a Muraki, ése tipo es galante con todas las mujeres. Yo lo vi ¡Lo vi! Estaba embelesado con Tetsuhiro, se me nubló la poca cordura que me quedaba, seguí discutiendo y hostigándole; no me di cuenta que estaba aplicándole fuerza al sensor de la máquina de ecografía.

—¿Ahora soy el malo? Ya te dije por qué y no lo repetiré. Además no dije que parecieras una adolescente busca novios. Siempre haces todo al revés, sólo tenías que verte como una simplona. Encima andas coqueteando para ponerme en ridículo.

—¡YA BASTAAA!

El empujón y el grito me sacudieron, Tetsuhiro descompuso su rostro en una mueca de dolor y se aferraba a su vientre. Súbitamente palideció y se dejó caer rendido por el intenso dolor.

—¡¿TETSUHIRO?! ¡TETSUHIRO RESPONDE!

Alcancé a atraparlo antes que cayera de la camilla, su cuello se extendió, la pañoleta resbaló de su cabeza, sus cejas seguían en un leve rictus de dolor, pero estaba inconsciente, por lo que sacudí un poco sin obtener respuesta. ¡Dios santo! Me asaltó el remordimiento y un ataque de pánico, ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué le grité? ¡NO! ¿Por qué lo lastimé cuando juré protegerlo a él y a mi hijo?

Horrorizado de lo que hice salí a pedir ayuda casi chocando con Muraki.

—¿Pasa algo Tsunoda-kun? Escuché gritos…

Lo tomé por los hombros con la mirada desorbitada, las lágrimas a punto de correr por mis mejillas por estallar, fue que él entendió asintiendo y me palmeó el hombro con seriedad.

—De acuerdo Tsunoda-kun, quédese aquí la revisaré ¿Está embarazada no?—Asentí como loco.

—Último trimestre…tiene siete meses— Al ver mi respuesta nerviosa Muraki entró presuroso; será un mujeriego, pero es apegado a su trabajo y observador, de ahí no supe más en diez o quince minutos.

Al salir dijo que estaba muy estresada, que estaba bien y realizó otra ecografía ahí mismo, por lo que me dijo no hubo desprendimiento de placenta ¡Gracias a Dios! Tampoco afectó al bebé, al parecer fue un reflejo vagal por la tensión nerviosa, amplificó una contracción. Aunque en realidad, fue disparada la contracción por imprimir fuerza en el sensor del aparato.

—Sugiero que la convenzas para que se quede en observación, yo mismo la revisaré, sólo para evitar que tenga otro evento y ahora sí no se adelante el parto, ella está bajo mucha presión…dime, ¿Es madre soltera? Porque usualmente ellas se exigen demasiado al sentirse solas.

Ya no lo escuchaba, entendí que la razón de su malestar era yo, varios meses de estrés, la sorpresa del embarazo, mi necedad en ocultar todo…¿Por qué lo hice? Es Sólo que tenía miedo, sabía que de ahora en adelante todo cambiara entre Tetsuhiro y yo, ya no son calenturas, ni niñerías o cursilerías; es una nueva etapa que me negaba a aceptar, ya no sería mi compañero de juegos y de estudios, ahora es mi pareja formal y esperaba a mi hijo

No supe cómo afrontarlo, temía que los medios nos despedazaran con sus monsergas, que todo por lo que luché para ser independiente del nombre de mi familia fuera tirado a la basura, que la confianza puesta en mí por sensei Katsuragi muriera. Incluso el proyecto _Madregenesys_ que salvó al amor de mi vida, por culpa de mi orgullo y soberbia, lo arrastré poniéndole al borde de la locura y al límite de su resistencia.

Entré al consultorio rápido sin terminar de oír a Muraki, quería pedirle perdón a mi pobre ángel. Desafortunadamente no había nadie ahí, el corazón se me detuvo lleno de pánico; tomé el celular apresuradamente esperando inútilmente que contestara, por lo que al no obtener respuesta mandé un mensaje en lo que llegaba a la puerta contigua donde escapó. Estaba por salir cuando las voces de Muraki y Katsuragi sensei me detuvieron.

—Tsunoda-san, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Expreso Muraki.

—Cierto Tsunoda-kun, ¿Dónde se fue tu paciente?— Me preguntó Katsuragi sensei, fue cuando todo se quebró al fin y me dejé caer sobre la camilla pesadamente. Muraki levantó una ceja y tranquilamente dijo.

—Creo que luego hablamos Katsuragi sensei. Tsunoda-kun, nos vemos después— Salió discretamente.

Katsuragi sensei me miró para sentarse a mi lado; no es muy viejo realmente, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y usa lentes rectangulares, peina discretas canas en sus sienes, a sus 50 años está muy entero. Me recuerda mucho en cierta forma al padre de Tetsu-kun, ya que siempre nos ha dado consejos, mis padres no fueron muy apegados a mí por sus ocupaciones, así que el señor Morita casi me crió. Katsuragi sensei es como una especie de tío, es amigo cercano a mi padre; desde que entré a la carrera, trató de animarme al ver mis aptitudes, pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente, así pues sus consejos en mi formación han sido valiosos.

—Tsunoda-san… ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? Te has visto muy tenso éstos últimos meses…es por… ¿Morita-san verdad?

Me turbé mirándolo sorprendido y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, creo que mi mentor ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Apreté la orilla de la camilla con impotencia, más bien era la vergüenza la que me atenazó, por no saber confiar en él que me conoce mejor que mi padre.

—Katsuragi sensei, quiero…ofrecer disculpas, por no ser sincero con usted, porque lo que diré es difícil de asimilar, pero…— Las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas, traté de retener un sollozo, ante mi titubeo, sensei continuó:

—Descuida te escucho, necesitas decir todo para poder ayudarte…

De esa forma revelé todo, desde mi oculta relación con Tetsuhiro, aunque esto al parecer ya lo sospechaba, hasta lo ocurrido con _Madregenesys_ y el embarazo; escuchó atento todo, se sorprendió mucho cuando abordé esto último.

—E…entonces, ¿Las células madre biosintéticas de _Madregenesys_ mutaron a Morita-san?

—Transitoriamente…no pude prever el efecto a nivel cromosomático, las células agregaron el cromosoma xx, su cuerpo dio por hecho todo leyendo el código reinjertado como femenino, por eso crearon su matriz al ser con material genético propio no hubo rechazo, porque el tratamiento funciona parecido a la concepción, estaba reseteando desde sus inicios su fisiología para obligarlo a hacer trabajar a su sistema inmunológico nuevamente basado en la memoria genética. Hay que recordar que la concepción tiende a engendrar embriones femeninos, luego se diferencian, en este caso al someter el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro a un evento similar para curar y corregir su condición, no se previó que ésta transición perdurara mediante la memoria genética para sanarle, su cuerpo reaccionó distinto transitoriamente, debería haber absorbido el cuerpo la matriz una vez terminado el proceso de corrección inmunológica…pero tuvimos sexo, la única vez que tomé a Tetsuhiro en toda mi vida…y lo preñé sin saber. Al parecer llevaba un único óvulo maduro, debió desecharlo pero lo fecundé, lo demás está ahí pues corregí el proceso, también puse recomendaciones. Entiendo si soy retirado del departamento, incluso si soy expulsado por omitir información.

Una vez terminé de hablar esperaba las consecuencias de mis actos. Katsuragi sensei tomó aire y volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Una vez que termine el embarazo qué pasara con el sistema reproductor anexo en Morita-san?

— Su cuerpo lo absorberá, según investigué porque los elementos que sustentan el embarazo disminuirán considerablemente, las hormonas, los cambios…el bebé es quien apoyaba esto y ya no estará dentro de Tetsuhiro.

—Eres muy severo contigo mismo Tsunoda-san, jamás despediría a tan valioso elemento— Realmente quedé mudo, miré a sensei con incredulidad y él me miraba sonriendo fraternalmente, pero con tono muy serio como cuando hablan con un niño que oculta su travesura. Entonces continuó: —Pero también eres, necio, terco, además de obsesivo. Pudiste decirlo antes, así todo ése estrés lo hubiéramos manejado; sin embargo todavía estamos a tiempo, no deben enterarse los medios, al menos no aún del método nuevo para concepción y menos de tu pareja, tu bebé y la familia de ambos debe resguardarse de pasquines y probables ataques. Lo más importante— Me tomó de los hombros con su brazo con fuerza, su sonrisa se amplió al decir:

—¡Felicidades Tsunoda-san! ¡Vas a ser padre!

Voy a ser padre… Eso fue lo único que pasó por mi mente.

—Tsunoda-san.

Me sacó de mi breve estupefacción y sentimiento de alegría reprimido: —Cuando me diste el informe previo a esto, me permití incluir a Muraki-san para la revisión de la posibilidad de un tratamiento contra la infertilidad, por eso te buscaba y le pedí a Muraki-san contactarte para hablarlo. Con esto sobra decir, que más que nunca lo necesitamos como ginecobstetra y especialista en infertilidad, él deberá encargarse de ahora en adelante del embarazo de Morita-san.

—¿Me dice que ése tipo debe hacerle la cesárea a Tetsuhiro?

Me exalté pero recordé que ahora sabría que su nueva paciente es hombre, quería verle la cara a ése mujeriego…hasta que recordé.

—¡Necesito irme Katsuragi sensei! ¡Gracias y estoy de acuerdo con la inclusión de Muraki! Luego hablamos.

Me levanté presuroso, tenía que ir por Tetsuhiro y pedirle perdón hasta de rodillas, ante la mirada atónita de sensei, pero pude ver una sonrisa al decirme.

—Ve por él no lo pierdas.

Mucho más animado corrí y tomé un taxi, fui primero al departamento, revolví el lugar llamándole, empecé a sentir pánico otra vez…¿Dónde fue? ¿Dónde escapó?

¿Dónde más? ¡Su casa! Salí corriendo a tomar otro taxi para ir al hogar Morita. Sabía la que me esperaba, si se atrevió a ir así era porque se ofuscó, ya podía imaginar la cara de todos cuando le vieron vestido de chica; lo peor…quizás estaba llorando, para estas horas ya sabrían con lujo de detalles toda la historia. Prácticamente arriesgaba el cuello conociendo a las hermanas de Tetsuhiro, todavía su padre es un poco menos histérico.

De pronto sonó mi celular, era un mensaje, lo abrí y gruñí bastante molesto, ¡Este no es momento para bromitas! Pensaba mientras leía:

 _"Estaré encantado de ser parte de la nueva faceta del proyecto Madregenesys, por cierto ya me estoy poniendo al tanto con Katsuragi sensei; encantado de continuar el seguimiento del embarazo de Morita-san, ¡Lástima que no pude estar desde el principio! Me la debes pero lo pasaré por alto por atender a tan encantador paciente, porque reitero, es lindo y no me molesta saber que me sentí atraído por un hombre, de hecho me gustan hombres y mujeres por igual. Lástima que no conocí antes a Morita-san, hubiera esperado con gusto hasta su mayoría de edad para hacer la relación más seria, jaja esto fue broma, pero bueno, así que como no es tu especialidad pero considerando que eres su pareja, podrás asistirme cuando realice su cesárea."_

¡Maldito Muraki! Ahora será una molestia, pero confío en su capacidad a pesar de ser un dolor en el trasero.

En fin, mi problema ahora es enfrentar la ira de toda una familia y convencer a un muy molesto joven embarazado que me perdone por hacerle la vida imposible. Kanae me abrió pensando que era el repartidor de pizza cuando Misaki dijo:

—¡LO SIENTO TSUNODA KUN!...pero Kyoko fue muy clara, aunque tuviera que atarte no puedo dejar que veas a Tetsuhiro.

Ése rubio molesto novio de Kyoko es tan entrometido, atreviéndose a amenazarme. Me acerqué a él bastante determinado, y ya en medio de la sala Misaki al intentar detenerme me puso su mano, la tomé aplicando una llave de judo replegándole contra la pared, no le hice daño sólo lo inmovilicé.

—¡Ya basta Souichi! Suelta a Misaki en éste momento o jalaré tanto tus orejas que te las arrancaré enteras— Dijo Kyoko.

Solté al rubio tonto con gesto de molestia, el cual fui suavizando para por fin mostrar mi verdadero sentir; estaba tan desesperado, tan angustiado por no querer perder a Tetsuhiro y a mi bebé, que olvidé por un momento a su hermana mayor, la cual sí era capaz de arrancarme el corazón cuando se trataba de alguno de su familia. Realmente es una de las pocas personas que me intimida cuando se enoja.

—Kyoko-san, por favor déjame ver a Tetsuhiro.

—¡Para qué! Ya nos contó todo y el verlo llegar anegado en llanto, vestido de chica ¿Qué crees que iba a pensar? Tetsuhiro no saldrá a verte para que lo vuelvas a humillar, no necesitamos de ti ni de tu dinero para protegerle.

Finalmente estallé, quería de vuelta a mi pareja y a mi hijo, nada tenía ya que ver mi familia o el maldito escándalo, la sola idea de no volver a tenerlos a mi lado me volvía loco; quería ver sus ojos verdes y me dijera todos los insultos que me merecía hasta que se calme, aunque pase por encima del mundo entero voy a suplicar su perdón.

—Kyoko-san realmente me estás exasperando, vine hasta aquí por Tetsuhiro para hablar con él.

—¡No te le acercarás! Suficiente tuvo que aguantar el hecho que tengas tanto miedo al qué dirán por ser pareja de un hombre. Lo obligaste a seguir oculto y además lo hiciste vestirse de mujer. ¡Lastimaste a mi hermano en cuerpo y alma!

Realmente Kyoko daba miedo con ésa mirada asesina a través de sus lentes, incluso el Señor Morita está en silencio viéndonos desde el primer escalón, fue una cachetada con guante blanco.

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Estaba moralmente desecho, y sólo me duché, papá me prestó una muda de ropa. Cuando salí tomé un té, por más que me ofrecieron de comer, estaba triste ya que en todo el día no probé bocado y no tuve ganas. Me dolía tanto el pecho, rodaron mis lágrimas que sentía como ácido en la cara, hasta que me dormí no sé cuántas horas, Kyoko me prestó su cuarto por ser el del fondo y más silencioso.

Descansando tranquilamente escuché la voz de Souichi, pensé que era mi mente imaginando las cosas; además no quiero verlo, no luego de lo que ha pasado, me dolía todo éste tiempo guardar silencio sobre nuestro amor, pero más me dolía el que dudara de mí al grado de lastimarme, ¿Cómo es que se convirtió en un monstruo? El recordar los esfuerzos para ocultar nuestra relación, para luego compararlo con lo que me había obligado a aceptar… migajas de afecto; todo por evitar el escándalo a causa de posición social, por lo del proyecto y mi embarazo sorpresa, encima los celos. Todo esto oscurecía el hecho de haberme salvado, de haberme dado un hermoso regalo; empezó a ponerme tan mal que creí alucinar al escuchar a Souichi, pero…Kyoko gritaba. Me levanté, puse mi oído en la puerta y agrandé la mirada, para darme cuenta que sí era Souichi quien hablaba

.

POV SOUICHI

—¡KYOKO TE LO SUPLICO!— En medio de mis súplicas me aferré de la pared, mi puño derecho temblaba cerrado. La impotencia me amagó, haciéndome que desde lo más profundo de mí ser saliera todo: —Necesito ver a Tetsuhiro y…

—YA DIJE NO.

Ya no pude más, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse junto con todos los sentimientos encontrados, pero sólo prevalecía uno, el inmenso terror de perder a quien más he amado en toda mi vida. La sola idea de separarnos…no cabía en mi mente, era como si ya hubiéramos pasado por algo similar varias veces: no ver su rostro, no sentir su calor, no ser arrastrado por sus besos y su pasión. Nunca más ver los hermosos ojos verde olivo posarse en mi figura somnolienta cuando despertamos juntos…No quiero volver a sentir eso jamás, me sentiría vacío sin ti, me quitarían el aire para vivir… No me dejes Tetsuhiro. Encontrando todo la fuerza en mi corazón que me daba tu amor finalmente dije:

—¡PUES NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA NO VER A MI TETSUHIRO Y A MI HIJO AUN Y QUE TENGAS QUE CASTRARME !

.

.

.

 **¿Creían que era el final ? De cierta forma lo es pues el siguiente cerrará nuestra historia en una conclusión que finalizará toda la aventura que vivieron y revivieron estos hermosos personajes de Hinako sensei. Saludos y espero sus comentarios sobre este lindo especial Mpreg de Gaby. Gracias por leernos.**


	18. Cualquier cosa que nos espere la disfrut

CAPÍTULO FINAL: CUALQUIER COSA QUE NOS ESPERE LA DISFRUTAREMOS JUNTOS HASTA VOLVER A ENCONTRARNOS.

Lo miré de pie en las escaleras de su casa con la mirada triste, los ojos hinchados por llorar, yo tenía la culpa de todo, siempre arruino las cosas, nunca he sido lo que todos esperan de mí. Soy un fracaso para todo, para mis padres puesto que de nada sirvió que invirtieran tanto en mí ya que ahora los defraude y por un experimento mi carrera se vaya a la basura. A causa de ocultar a Tetsuhiro, por este horrible miedo que corroe mi alma, me odio, me odio con todas mis fuerzas, por rechazar este tierno amor que viene de mi pequeña familia de dos, mi única y real familia para cuidar y proteger.

— ¿A qué vienes? Prefiero que no vuelvas. Me haré cargo de mí bebé, no tienes que sufrir por ocultarnos, mi familia no se avergüenza como tú. — Dijo Tetsuhiro agachando la mirada, su cabello ahora tapaba sus ojos, los cuales seguramente tendrían lágrimas.

— No seas así, lo siento ¡Maldición yo te amo! Los amo a ambos. Si lo que necesito para que vuelvas es que lo grite, así lo haré. Les diré a todos en la universidad, en el hospital, en el mundo entero; lo haremos formal, sólo necesito que tú te quedes conmigo.

— Nos heriste. Me obligaste a vestir de mujer y no te bastó, de todas formas actuaste como un loco acusándome de algo que no hice. ¡No quiero ir contigo!

Sentí mi corazón romperse en partes, las partes más valiosas e importantes de toda mi vida se destrozaban, no tenía idea que decir para tranquilizarlo, lucía muy enojado, quizá me detestaba pero de alguna forma comprendí que la única cosa que me interesaba ahora era suplicar por su perdón. Tuve la sensación de que todo esto había pasado antes, me rechazaba sin importar lo que yo le dijera. En medio de lágrimas que brotaron sin detenerse dije:

— Por favor, haré lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras, sólo dime qué necesitas. ¡Tetsuhiro mírame a la cara! No me digas que olvidaste que hemos sido compañeros desde siempre, el bebé que llevas dentro de ti es el fruto de nuestro amor, son mi mundo. Eres lo único que necesito, siempre he estado tan solo, mi única motivación para realizar cualquier cosa eres tú; desde que te miré en el patio del jardín de niños la primera vez, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso y la primera vez que supe que te amaba con todo mi corazón. Quiero conocerlo, sé que lo amo, los amo a ambos, son todo lo que quiero de la vida.

Finalmente me miró, no se veía enojado, sino más bien herido por mi comportamiento, quise suponer que no me abandonaría. Entonces continué:

— Vamos a casa Tetsuhiro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nos miraron y esperaron a que Tetsuhiro dijera algo, se volvió un mar de lágrimas antes de hablar, la pequeña Kanae corrió a abrazarlo. Kyoko me miró enojada.

— Vez lo que consigues, le haces más daño ¿Lo que quieres es que enferme? — Expresó Kyoko enojada.

— No llores hermano por favor, le hace daño a tu bebé. — Le dijo Kanae mientras lo abrazaba.

Kyoko parecía dispuesta a sacarme a patadas.

— Mejor vete… — Expresó siendo interrumpida por el señor Morita.

— Cálmate Kyoko, todavía no sabemos que piensa Tetsu-kun.

Entre tanto él abrazaba a su hermana, sin responderme nada, gracias a eso me percaté que yo no era necesario para él, quizá estarían mejor sin mí, sólo sirvo para lastimarlo, por lo que dije:

— No llores más, me haces pensar que realmente no me quieres a tu lado. No sé qué será de mí sin ti. Siento haberte molestado. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios, es la única forma de deshacerte de mí. ¿Quieres que te deje en paz y no vuelva?

Soltó a su hermana Kanae y bajó las escaleras pasando a un lado de su hermana Kyoko que se interponía entre nosotros. No podía ver sus ojos puesto que su rostro algo agachado se los tapaba con el cabello. Tomó mis manos:

— No quiero… No te vayas, lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a ti, pero no a la soledad en la que me tenías confinado. Yo también recuerdo al Souichi que me dijo que me amaba antes de que yo supiera que eso que llevaba por dentro era amor. Recuerdo cada beso, cada caricia y no quiero perderte, por las cosas buenas que hiciste me quedaré a tu lado, sin embargo me gustaría que volvieras a ser tú, el chico estudioso que terminaba los deberes lo más pronto posible para pasar la tarde conmigo. El que buscaba cualquier momento y cualquier rincón para besarme, para hacerme sentir amado, para compartir la dulzura. Vamos a ser tres, así que ahora necesito más de ti.

— ¿Esa es la condición para quedarte conmigo?

— No es una condición, es una súplica, hazlo por amor no por obligación.

— Pero claro, por todo el amor que les tengo, cambiaré lo prometo. Voy a estar ahí para verlo dar sus primeros pasos, para escuchar su primera palabra y hasta cuando nos pregunte por qué nos amamos. Le diré que es algo mágico que se siente una vez en la vida por una persona especial.

No terminé de decirlo y ya tenía a Tetsuhiro colgando de mi cuello abrazado con su vientre frotándose contra mí, parecía que ambos me abrazaron. En eso escuché la voz del estúpido Misaki novio de Kyoko.

— ¿Qué hago entonces ahora mi amor? ¿Él ya no se va?

Con una de mis manos que abrazaban a Tetsuhiro le hice una señal obscena con el dedo medio sin que mi amado pudiera notarlo si quiera; sólo Kyoko y Misaki.

— Vámonos Misaki, creo que todo esto está bien ahora. Más te vale no hacerlo sufrir o te las verás conmigo.

El regaño de Kyoko era válido, no pude más que asentir un poco puesto que no me liberaban del tierno abrazo.

— ¿Chicos podemos hablar? — Dijo el señor Morita.

Tetsu me soltó y caminamos hasta la sala donde nos hizo la seña para sentarnos pero antes dijo:

— ¿Chicas por favor nos dan privacidad?

— Hay papá nunca podemos ver nada interesante. — Expresó Tamyko.

Tamyko y Kanae subieron a sus habitaciones y su mirada volvió a nosotros.

— Chicos yo pensé que me tenían confianza, esperaba que cosas como estas pudieran ser habladas conmigo, tampoco sugiero que lo gritaran a los cuatro vientos, pero decirme en privado, en primer lugar sobre su relación y luego sobre mi nieto, es algo que debe hablarse entre familia. Ambos son mis hijos, ya lo sabes Sou-kun tu eres familia, ahora que te unen los lazos de sangre a través del bebé no deberías dudarlo. Comprendo que a veces estuve muy ocupado con la panadería pero siempre procuré convivir con ustedes, como harán en retribución con este pequeño, van a procurarle atención, mucha atención. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? — Preguntó el señor Morita acusatoriamente.

— Papá… yo… Souichi y yo somos novios desde hace varios años.

Sentí ganas de golpearlo de no ser porque estaba embarazado y su padre nos miraba. Entonces decidí hablar yo:

— Señor Morita yo.

— Dime papá, por favor.

— Papá Morita, las cosas siempre fueron confusas entre Tetsu y yo, fue bastante inocente hasta que un día descubrimos sentimientos distintos, yo nunca tuve otros amigos pero aun así supe que esto era algo más que amistad; comprendí que lo amaba.

De inmediato me sonroje al decir esa frase, es la primera vez que lo dije de una manera razonada y tranquila delante de otra persona.

— ¿Y tú Tetsuhiro? ¿También lo amas?

— Con todo mi corazón.

— Bueno eso es todo lo que necesito saber para felicitarlos. ¡Voy a ser abuelo! Aunque están algo jóvenes creo que lo harán bien, lo único que necesitan ya lo tienen, el amor incondicional es lo principal, además que ya han vivido juntos tantos años creo que se llevan genial para ser una pareja, me han engañado pensé que sólo eran como hermanos.

— En parte es así papá, pero es más grande el sentimiento, como si quisiera que fuera por completo mío.

— Bueno chicos no es necesario que me cuenten todo, hay cosas que prefiero tener en el misterio. ¿Pero desde cuando son pareja?

— Nunca fue algo formal, quizá después de que descubrimos los besos, ¿no crees Sou-kun?

— ¡Qué no ves que avergüenzas a tu padre! — Dije para hacerlo callar, yo era el más avergonzado.

— No es algo malo chicos, por mí pueden besarse, no me molesta, pero su intimidad si preferiría que la mantuvieran en privado. Aunque es evidente cómo funcionan las cosas, por el bebé.

Me reí que el señor Morita creyera que soy quien domina en la cama, menos mal que Tetsu es tan despistado que no entendió, entonces dije:

— No quiero interrumpir pero me gustaría llevarme a Tetsu a casa para que descanse.

— No se preocupen, vamos los llevaré en mi automóvil. — Dijo el señor Morita bastante feliz.

Al llegar a casa el señor Morita no bajó del auto, comprendió que teníamos que hablar en privado y así fue al entrar a nuestra casa. Supliqué agachándome tomando su mano entre las mías:

— Discúlpame, no pensé que podría lastimarte ¿Me perdonas?

— El bebé también sufrió por tu culpa.

— ¿Me perdonan?

— Si pero quiero que seas más amoroso como nuestra primera vez.

Comprendí al instante su insinuación, lo besé con ternura para tocar bajo su vientre hasta endurecer con mi mano su eje, bajé el cierre, me agaché y succioné su erección hasta que me detuvo:

— Detente que no puedo seguir de pie.

Intenté cargarlo pero pesaba demasiado, por lo que caminamos hasta mi habitación para terminar con nuestras demostraciones afectivas.

Por la mañana despertar con Tetsu luego de tantos problemas, comprendí que debería mimarlo más que nunca, está por entregarme una muestra de la maravillosa unión que nos enlazará de por vida, un bebé que crecerá para amarnos y recibir nuestro amor.

Me levanté a preparar el desayuno y pensaba hacer algo totalmente nutritivo, pues soy su médico, además las ensaladas son simples de hacer para un principiante como yo; sin embargo preparé también unos huevos para acompañar, con pan tostado, no sabía si le agradaría aunque come como salvaje últimamente.

El pobre Tetsu todavía seguía durmiendo, quien lo viera tan tranquilo después de las cosas que me hizo el día anterior, yo debería ser quien estuviera cansado. El desayuno estaba listo y es necesario despertarlo puesto que debo partir al hospital. Me aproximé al hermoso rostro durmiente, su pansa sobresalía de la playera que portaba, dormía de lado hacía la orilla, justo cuando iba a sacudirlo para despertarlo vi una patadita en su vientre que se descubría, seguro reclamaba por hambre, coloqué mi mano sobre ese diminuto pie que se empujaba sin hacer reaccionar al durmiente. Mi interior se llenó de alegría, de tanta paz de imaginar lo que percibe Tetsuhiro con esa vida creciendo dentro de él, mi pequeño bebé reclamando por sus derechos, es seguro que se parece a mí, lo amo tanto y todavía no lo he podido ver. Aproximé mi rostro hasta el piecito para tenerlo cerca hasta que la mano de Tetsuhiro me acarició el cabello.

— Buenos días Sou-kun, a ti y nuestro bebé que ya te saluda. Es lo más lindo que he visto, a ti notando al pequeño.

— ¿Cómo sabes que será un niño?

— Tengo la sensación de que será así.

— Siempre los noto a ambos, es sólo que… ya lo sabes me da pena que me veas haciendo estas cosas ridículas.

— No son ridículas, son las cosas por las que te amo, por ese corazón tan tierno debajo de todo ese mal genio.

¡Mi mal genio! Iba a gritar, pero luego sus ojos verdes bajaron a tocar a nuestro bebé doblegando mis emociones hasta hacerlas apacibles; suspiré y luego dije:

— aaaahhh… Como digas.

— Dime que nos amas.

— Los voy a amar más si te levantas a desayunar mientras termino de arreglarme para irme al hospital.

— ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar? — Preguntó con rostro preocupado.

— Vas a comer de todo, no quiero que sólo comas cosas dulces, es por nuestro hijo, debes comer saludable.

— ¡No es justo! No ves que él hace que se me antojen cosas.

— Bueno yo no sé preparar muchas cosas; así que hice huevo, pan tostado y ensalada… No pongas esa cara, si no te parece en la tarde vamos a comer a un restaurante, pero mientras desayuna eso.

Resignado se levantó trabajosamente, tengo la sensación de que su parto llegará muy pronto puesto que su cadera y su útero no resistirán al bebé mucho tiempo.

Mientras acomodaba mis cosas en la mochila escuche en la mesa:

— Hay noooo, esto es horrible.

— Te comerás esa ensalada, ya fue suficiente de cosas que te engordan innecesariamente. — Grité desde la habitación.

Tenía todo casi listo para partir, de vez en cuando miraba a Tetsu con su ensalada, comiendo a regañadientes y lo reprendía, hasta que el timbre nos interrumpió:

— Papá Morita, Kyoko.

— Buenos días Sou-kun.

— Buenos días, ¿vienen a cuidar de Tetsu?

— ¿Tu vas al hospital verdad?

— Efectivamente, estoy casi listo para partir, él está comiendo su ensalada en la mesa. Adelante por favor.

Entraron juntos a la casa.

— Hermanaaaa, me obligan a comer ensalada, ¿Puedes hacerme algo rico?

— La ensalada es buena para él y el bebé. — Respondí molesto.

Miré la sutil seña de Kyoko para Tetsu sobre la comida y me percaté que estaba en buenas manos, comer algo preparado por su hermana chef es mejor que las cosas simples que yo hice, solo que:

— Más te vale hacerle algo nutritivo, ya está muy pasado de peso, además necesita vitaminas y minerales. Pero también hazle algo rico para que sea feliz.

Su padre y Kyoko rieron de escuchar mis palabras de resignación. El señor Morita observaba atento a las reacciones de todos.

— No te preocupes Sou-kun comprendo, lo voy a cuidar bien, no sólo a mimarlo. — Respondió Kyoko.

Tomé mis cosas y dije:

— Regreso por la tarde.

— ¿Te vas así nada más? — Dijo en tono sensible casi llorando chantajistamente.

Volví y ante la atónita mirada de su padre y hermana le planté un beso simple que lo asombró, sin embargo sonrió ampliamente.

— Te quiero. — Dijo Tetsu.

Me erizaba la piel hacer cosas así, aunque son importantes para él.

— También yo a ti. Ya sabes, si te sientes mal llámame; el celular lo llevaré a todas partes.

— Lo cuidaremos bien hasta que regreses Sou-kun.

Sonreí ante las palabras del señor Morita, cuidaban lo más preciado… mi pequeña familia.

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Me trató tan mal, me hizo sentir tan triste con la desconfianza y los celos que tenía de mí junto con sus rechazos hacia nosotros me dañaban, hacían que mi bebé saltara en mi vientre, me preocupaba eso que decían sobre los bebés que dan vueltas enredándose en el cordón umbilical, sin embargo ya me han dicho que es malo sugestionarse con todo, ya hemos ido tantas veces a revisar que todo esté bien. Aunque ahora que quizá estemos separados no sé qué será de mi bebé, que tal si todo sale mal y no pueden salvarlo, Sou-kun es tenaz, es la persona más lista que conozco, ha conseguido salvarme de morir con la enfermedad que se suponía incurable. Mi padre y hermanas finalmente se enteraron que estoy esperando un bebé, además de que él me ha rechazado y obligado a vestirme de mujer. No quiero que se termine nuestra relación aunque creo que lo mejor para nosotros es estar separados para su tranquilidad y la mía.

Reflexionaba sobre la posibilidad de no estar juntos nunca más hasta que miré su rostro decidido, la misma mirada que puso al encontrar la cura para mi enfermedad, la misma también cuando me enteré de la noticia de ser padre. ¿Realmente es conveniente para él estar atado con alguien y con un hijo? Entonces decidí desanimarlo por su bien y por el mío, pero su respuesta tan sincera y llena de sentimientos no podía más que mermar mi decisión.

— No llores más, me haces pensar que realmente no me quieres a tu lado. No sé qué será de mí sin ti. Siento haberte molestado. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios, es la única forma de deshacerte de mí. ¿Quieres que te deje en paz y no vuelva? — Expresó tristemente Sou-kun.

No iba a dejar que se marchara luego de decirme que mi bebé y yo somos su mundo, además de que se enamoró a primera vista de mí. Tantos recuerdos que morirían y tantos sueños que no vendrían si él se marcha. Descendí por la escalera hasta tenerlo cerca, Kyoko intentó interponerse pero pasé junto a ella hasta llegar a él para pedirle que se quedara conmigo. Luego de abrazarlo papá habló con nosotros, finalmente pude escuchar la confesión de amor delante de alguien más.

La mañana siguiente después de pasar gran parte de la noche haciéndole el amor en formas como nunca pensé que él me permitiera con tal de que mi vientre no nos estorbara, descubrí una parte de él aún más linda de lo que nunca imaginé, hablaba con nuestro niño, sus manos acariciaron mi pansa y sonrió tan feliz que lo interrumpí rozando sus cabellos con mis dedos.

El desayuno estaba realmente horrible, no podía comer algo tan insípido, tengo ganas de preparar algo mejor pero no puedo despreciar sus atenciones, además me siento algo cansado por una noche como la de ayer que fue tan exhaustiva pero satisfactoria. Mientras comía, mi familia llegó para cuidarme aunque esta vez sentí tanta felicidad de que él me diera mi lugar enfrente de ellos con un beso de despedida.

Mi adorada hermana me preparó una comida increíble, traía varios ingredientes que al convertirlos en mi desayuno tenían un sabor asombroso, luego de eso partimos al centro comercial puesto que papá pensó en darnos muchos regalos para el bebé, así que caminamos horas hasta que notaron mi incomodidad y cansancio. Todo ese día me he sentido tan cansado, a pesar de ver y comprar cosas para mi pequeño como calcetines, zapatitos, todo tipo de mamelucos, tina para baño, andaderas, carriola, tantas cosas que me compraron. Muchas las compraron papá y Kyoko mientras me senté a comer postres en las zonas de descanso de la plaza comercial, un ligero dolor me molestaba un poco pero decidí ignorarlo pues no había pasado tan agradable rato con mi familia desde hace algún tiempo.

La tarde ajetreada terminó en el departamento con la cena que Kyoko preparaba en la cocina mientras yo me recosté en el sofá a descansar, no obstante con la llegada de mis dos queridas hermanitas Kanae y Tamyko no me permitían relajarme completamente llenándome de preguntas sobre el bebé, nombres y cosas que todavía no tengo idea de cómo hacer. Sou-kun apareció para cenar a nuestro lado, no pude ni levantarme del sillón, pero lo miré algo molesto con un par de bolsas en las manos, supongo que con comida del restaurant que está frente al hospital. Se dirigió a la cocina sin saludarme mirando seriamente a mis hermanas las cuales no notaron su presencia, pasó cerca de papá y puesto que leía el periódico no lo saludó hasta entrar directamente a la cocina con Kyoko. Salió con un rostro todavía más enfadoso, el cual no cambió ni cuando papá lo saludo:

— Buenas noches Sou-kun ¿todo está bien?

— No se preocupe señor Morita. — Expresó fríamente sin mirarlo a la cara.

Se sentó en una silla junto a mí, diciendo a mis hermanas:

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Souichi-kun. — Respondieron en coro.

Mi padre un hombre muy listo las llamó de la sala hasta el comedor para dejarnos hablar:

— Chicas, vengan un segundo.

Entonces Sou-kun me dijo en voz baja:

— Tu hermana es un fastidio, pensé que estaríamos tú y yo en la noche pero ahora compartiremos el departamento con toda la tropa. Espero que se larguen luego de la cena pues quiero estar a solas.

— No seas grosero Sou-kun ellos están emocionados por el bebé.

Respiró profundo calmando su ira y se fue directo a la habitación, por mi parte no tenía ganas de discutir ni de seguirlo, por lo cual esperé hasta que Kyoko nos llamó a cenar, puso los platos y fui a la habitación a decirle:

— Sou-kun ven a cenar.

— No tengo hambre.

— Anda hazlo por mí, me lo debes.

— Maldición, como tú quieras.

Caminamos hasta la mesa donde Kyoko nos sentó separados ocasionando todavía más molestias en Sou-kun, quedando ella de un lado y papá del otro. La comida en silencio no era buena señal, me angustiaba verlo molesto y conteniendo la ira por mí. Kanae intentó romper el hielo con las historias de su escuela pero todo fue inútil ya que sólo charlaba con papá, el cual sonreía cariñoso a todos nosotros, hasta que Kyoko dijo a Tetsu:

— Creo que debemos llevarte a casa para cuidarte bien, aquí pasas mucho tiempo solo y él trabajando, además no sabe cocinar y tú pareces estar cansado con tu embarazo.

— ¡No te atrevas a decidir sobre nuestras vidas! ¡Él se quedará aquí y es todo! — Aseveró Souichi levantándose de la mesa, azotó las manos contra ella en señal de su total desaprobación.

— Calma chicos no se pongan así. Kyoko, nuestro Tetsu es el único que puede decidir dónde vivir y no te sobresaltes Sou-kun ella es bien intencionada solo quiere proteger a su hermanito. — Intervino papá.

Antes de marcharse Souichi respondió:

— Lo siento señor Morita debo estudiar y perdí el apetito.

Lo seguí de inmediato hasta la habitación, al llegar ahí le grité.

— ¡Que ocurre contigo! ¡No puedes ser educado por lo menos cinco minutos!

— Tu hermana me saca de quicio parece que me detesta.

— Ella te aprecia pero eres muy difícil de soportar.

— Mejor modera tus comentarios porque no estoy de humor para tolerar que me hables así.

— Ni yo estoy para soportarte, creo que ella tiene razón, tu estas ocupado y estaré mejor sin sufrir tus desplantes de ira.

— Insinúas que todo mi esfuerzo no te importa. Créeme tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en el hospital, en la escuela y te estoy regalando mi tiempo para que te atrevas a reprocharme sobre lo que hago por ti.

— Así que sólo soy un estorbo en tu carrera de médico. ¡Sabes que! Si alguien me concediera un deseo lo único que pediría sería jamás haberme encontrado contigo.

— Si pudiera elegir, también pediría no conocer a un tonto como tú que me quita mi valioso tiempo.

En eso sentí que el pequeño dolor que soporté durante el día aumentó de pronto hasta que fue tan intolerable que todo se oscureció.

.

POV SOUICHI

Marché al hospital, me preocupa un poco su estado de salud, sin embargo está en buenas manos con su padre y Kyoko. Todo el día he tenido un mal presentimiento como si las cosas fueran a salir mal, además me trajeron de arriba abajo haciendo suturas y revisando a los pacientes de urgencias. Un día que parece no tener fin, lo único que me anima es llegar a casa para tomar un baño relajante en la tina a su lado, nada como charlar de todo esto tranquilamente y cenar una comida del restaurante que tanto le gusta. Finalmente me liberaron para irme a casa, me cambie y me apresuré a comprar nuestra cena.

En el departamento noté que todos los Morita estaba ahí, me vi tentado a mandar al diablo a todos, pero no puedo decir nada que lo irrite, puesto que es malo para nuestro hijo, además son nuestra familia. No deseo hablar con nadie, sólo sacaré mi comida y me la llevare a mi habitación, fue cuando vi a Kyoko invadiendo los espacios preparando comida que yo no pretendo consumir pero que ahora estoy obligado a hacerlo por mi detestable familia política. El señor Morita me notó molesto por lo cual intento charlar a lo que con una contestación seca le quito las ganas decir más sobre cualquier asunto, incluso llamó a sus hijas para dejarnos hablar. No puedo creer que el miserable Tetsu le parezca bien que no nos dejan en paz en nuestra casa, no deseaba transmitirle más mi enfado por lo que me marché a estar solo hasta que me obligó a cenar con todos. Su estúpida y celosa hermana se atrevió a decir que Tetsu estaría mejor con ellos que conmigo que soy quien salvó su vida, por lo que le respondí la verdad:

— ¡No te atrevas a decidir sobre nuestras vidas! ¡Él se quedará aquí y es todo!

— Calma chicos no se pongan así. Kyoko, nuestro Tetsu es el único que puede decidir dónde vivir y no te sobresaltes Sou-kun ella es bien intencionada solo quiere proteger a su hermanito. — Intervino el señor Morita.

No pude ser más grosero con él puesto que siempre me trata tal cual fuera su hijo, entonces me excusé y partí hasta mi habitación seguido de Tetsu que me gritó a pesar de saber que todos nos escuchaban. Nunca imaginé que él no toma en cuenta mi esfuerzo:

— Insinúas que todo mi esfuerzo no te importa. Créeme tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en el hospital, en la escuela y te estoy regalando mi tiempo para que te atrevas a reprocharme sobre lo que hago por ti.

— Así que sólo soy un estorbo en tu carrera de médico. ¡Sabes que! Si alguien me concediera un deseo lo único que pediría sería jamás haberme encontrado contigo.

— Si pudiera elegir, también pediría no conocer a un tonto como tú que me quita mi valioso tiempo.

Mis propias palabras dolieron en mi pecho, de inmediato me hicieron recobrar el sentido luego de que las dijera, noté de inmediato los síntomas que le provoqué con el pleito a la persona más importante para mí. Sus ojos desenfocados, el sudor en su rostro, la respiración acelerada, y el sufrimiento en su cara con la mano que oprimía su abultado vientre. Comprendí esos lentos instantes que todo se pondría mucho peor cuando se desvaneció entre mis brazos que lo ayudaron de inmediato. Su padre llegó al instante para auxiliarme, no podía levantarme ni tenía idea que hacer, el miedo me tenía paralizado.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! — Grité mientras su padre me ayudo a cargarlo hasta su auto.

.

Mientras Kyoko estaba hecha un mar de llanto, atiné a sacar mi celular llamando primero a Muraki; aunque era su descanso sé de sobra que siempre trae el celular encendido por sus pacientes con embarazo de alto riesgo. La palidez de Tetsuhiro ya me alarmaba bastante, mientras su hermana en total estado de shock le llamaba y pasaba sus dedos por la frente sudorosa y fría de su hermano ¡Maldito Muraki contes…!

— Bueno Tsunoda kun …¿pasa algo con nuestro paciente favorito? — Al fin respondió, pero yo estaba muy alterado, hacía acopio de toda mi fuerza para que mi voz no se quebrara, ni siquiera me di cuenta que las lágrimas ya empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

— ¡Muraki es una emergencia! Tetsuhiro acaba de desmayarse y vamos para el hospital ¿dónde rayos estás?

— De hecho casualmente estoy ahí en el departamento de investigaciones inmunológicas, voy para urgencias …¿vienen de tu departamento?—saqué un pequeño aparato, un pulsoxímetro portátil que llevo para urgencias, cuadrado del tamaño de un borrador con forma de clip, lo puse en el dedo anular de Tetsuhiro, en lo que también empecé a sacar mi estetoscopio.

— Sí, estaremos en dos minutos, tiene saturación de oxígeno de 90, su pulso es de 60.

— ¿Tuvo contracciones?... ¿dolor?

— Sí …tuvo un dolor muy fuerte abdominal. —Tragué grueso nada más de recordar la escena entonces continué:

—El bebé se mueve, las contracciones son cada 10 minutos, el foco fetal es de 125, pero no tengo cómo medir la presión, parece estar entrando en shock… el paciente está inconsciente, tiene diaforesis (sudoración excesiva) hay que…

— Ya estoy preparando la sala de quirófano de obstetricia pasarás directo, sabes que tendré que operar de emergencia, es posible que Tetsuhiro tenga una posible hemorragia intrauterina…¿ha tenido sangrado?

—No … ya lo revisé.

Kyoko volteo a verme y me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca expresando:

—Por favor Souichi… ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No dejes morir a Tetsuhiro ni al bebé!

Su mirada era de un horror indescriptible, tanto ella como yo nos sentíamos culpables de que la condición de Tetsuhiro se agravara, por tanto estrés, disgustos y peleas era posible que hubieran mermado su fortaleza ya frágil. Pensando el tiempo que estuvo preocupado por estar al borde de la muerte, los cambios y mi renuencia a que saliera a la luz su condición; además nuestra relación. Encima de todo el recordar las horrendas palabras que le estampé en el rostro… Todo se agolpó en mí, casi me quiebro al ver a la dura y recia Kyoko, romperse como cristal con las cejas juntas, los ojos agrandados anegados en llanto sin control. Tenía que ser firme y frío, pero la verdad es que estoy llegando a mi límite.

— ¡KYOKO! Déjame continuar ya estamos llegando al hospital.

Kyoko se estremeció cuando alcé la voz que salió con un ligero temblor, me soltó asintiendo mecánicamente, apenas sí procesaba el hecho que no podíamos entregarnos a la histeria.

— ¿Muraki? ¡Ya llegamos!

— Estoy afuera con los camilleros. — Es cierto, el señor Morita estacionó el coche en la rampa de acceso, ya se veía a Muraki cambiado con su habitual quirúrgico negro, una camilla con una cuadrilla de camilleros y enfermeras, rápidamente nos ayudaron a sacar a Tetsuhiro que seguía sin responder, totalmente pálido, sus labios casi estaban blancos, su piel fría y pegajosa, lo pusimos con cuidado en la camilla, ni siquiera me importó la cara de sorpresa de los camilleros y las enfermeras al ver el abdomen, hizo un leve quejido cuando le colocaron la mascarilla de oxígeno, mientras corríamos por el pasillo, Muraki me aventó un quirúrgico azul. Escuché las órdenes, a la vez que le pedí al señor Morita y a Kyoko pasar a la sala de espera del área de Ginecología y obstetricia.

— ¡Muy bien señores y damas! Necesito cruzar sangre ahora, 8 unidades por lo pronto y ya veremos, laboratorios de rutina urgentes, tengo un probable desprendimiento de placenta, necesito equipo para cirugía cesárea de urgencia. Llamen a la Doctora Yamashita de la unidad de terapia pediatría, díganle que tenemos un posible producto con sufrimiento fetal, también que separen lugar en la unidad de terapia adultos, el Doctor Katsuragi vendrá personalmente a hablar con cada uno del equipo que nos respaldará en éste caso. No quiero fuga de información y menos curiosos ¡No escucho ésos signos vitales!

Una enfermera levantó la voz en lo que detenía yo al señor Morita y Kyoko, pues estábamos en las puertas de vaivén del área de Labor y los quirófanos.

— Presión arterial 90/60, pulso 57, saturando 90 de oxígeno, respiración 26, está presente el foco fetal.

El equipo que escoltaba a Tetsuhiro desapareció entre las puertas, me detuve y les dije con tono serio, las lágrimas escaparon de mí sin mi consentimiento, mi voz se quebró un poco en lo que trataba de aferrarme a la poca cordura que quedaba.

—No voy a mentirles, Tetsuhiro está en estado crítico y el bebé también… le harán cesárea de urgencia, les ruego por favor esperen… conozco al Doctor Muraki, es un ginecólogo excelente y está al corriente de las condiciones de Tetsuhiro, pasen a la sala de espera por favor.

Tuve que dejarlos ahí, con el alma en un hilo, escuché detrás de mí al cerrarse la puerta, el sollozo ahogado de Kyoko, las lágrimas me ardían ya en el rostro en lo que entraba al vestidor y me cambiaba, tenía que estar presente en la cesárea, mínimo para saber si mi amado Tetsu-kun había por fin recuperado el sentido; así que me di prisa a la vez que limpiaba mis lágrimas que no parecían tener fin, una y otra vez las horrendas palabras me taladraban el pecho.

 _"Si pudiera elegir, también pediría no conocer a un tonto como tú que me quita mi valioso tiempo"_

¡¿Valioso?! Lo más valioso que he tenido en mi maldita vida era ése chico tendido ahora sobre la plancha otra vez, cuántas veces no me dije idiota, bastardo, me maldije tantas veces que se me acabaron los insultos, el pánico me hizo presa, pero debía seguir, ahora debía estar ahí por ambos, por Tetsuhiro y mi hijo. Salí ya cambiado, me puse el cubrebocas y el gorro para entrar al quirófano, obvio no puedo asistirle a Muraki en la cirugía, no en mis condiciones, sé que dejó que entrara por saber que era mi pareja, por consideración. Una vez dentro, escuché débilmente la voz de Tetsuhiro, entre el ruido de los monitores y el registro de cardiotopografía cuyo sensor estaba en su abdomen, el latido del bebé era fuerte, leí el monitor, parecía constante pero no me agradaba que se mantuviera en el límite, usualmente el bebé era muy activo, las enfermeras quirúrgicas colgaban sueros, habían instalado una intravenosa con fenoterol para detener las contracciones, Muraki terminaba de lavarse cuando me hizo la seña de que me acercara a Tetsuhiro, el cual parecía aletargado, estaba sujeto con ambos brazos extendidos en las abrazaderas acojinadas, pareciera lo estuvieran torturando, pero su cara era de sumo cansancio y debilidad. Colocaron un campo estéril de tela azul delante de él para que no viera cómo disponían el resto de las sábanas estériles, se estremeció un poco al sentir el frío del antiséptico sobre su abdomen para lavarlo antes de la cirugía.

—Sou-kun…mi bebé ¿cómo está?— Yo tenía puesto el cubrebocas, así que no podía ver mis labios curvados amargamente, tenía miedo, su vista estaba apagada, opaca, como el día que tuvo la crisis asmática y tuve que traerlo de vuelta. Tragué grueso al decir:

—Está bien Tetsu… por favor, no hables te cansarás.

Pasé las manos varias veces sobre su rostro, quitando el cabello negro azulado que se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, tratando de calmarlo; de igual forma observé que alguien me acercó un banquillo metálico para sentarme junto a él. Cuando estuve a su lado, las cejas de él se juntaron en una dolorosa expresión, el tubo delgado de plástico con 2 puntas nasales donde fluía el oxígeno hasta su nariz le daban una apariencia tan tétrica, que me sobrecogió el horror de pensar en lo peor. Su mirada cristalizada, derramó unas lágrimas en lo que articuló a decir:

—Sou-kun… si algo me pasa, que sea el niño el que viva ¿entiendes? — Su voz tembló, pasó saliva para liberar un sollozo ahogado, el monitor brincó un poco y traté de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, no digas eso, tú y él…

—Llámalo Souta, es poderoso como tú…patea y se mueve mucho, sé que quiere vivir, también es armonioso porque se adaptó tan bien a mí, aunque no fuera el cuerpo de una mujer quien lo concibiera.

—Por favor Tetsu…— Me estaba matando oírlo hablar así.

—Sou-kun, perdóname, te amo tanto. — Besó tiernamente la palma de mi mano que sostenía su mentón, sus largas pestañas me rozaron dejándome estático, un nudo en mi garganta la atenazó, no podía decir nada en lo que él con voz queda y rasposa continuaba —Me arrepiento de haberte dicho todo eso…yo…

—Tsunoda-kun, necesito empezar ya… el bebé está estable pero necesito ver con que estoy lidiando. — Interrumpió seriamente Muraki que miró con suavidad a Tetsuhiro y cambió el matiz de su voz por uno más gentil:

—Lo siento Tetsu-kun, deberemos anestesiarte totalmente porque no sé qué encuentre, así que dormirás y pronto te despertará tu príncipe gruñón— ¡¿Ese grandísimo animal!? Todavía en éstos momentos se pone a bromear, nada más solté un gruñido bajo porque el nudo en mi garganta seguía deteniendo mi voz y conteniendo gritarle un par de verdades. Resoplé enojado a través del cubrebocas, juro que puedo ver la cínica sonrisa de ése tipo, le hace un guiño a Tetsuhiro, el cual medio sonríe desganado, luego mira al anestesiólogo.

— Proceda por favor de prisa, mantenlo tranquilo Tsunoda-kun. — Me dijo Muraki.

El anestesiólogo le puso a Tetsuhiro la mascarilla, tuve que quitar mis manos para que se la ajustara bien y le dije apenas.

—Tranquilo, sólo mírame …no te muevas, respira hondo y mírame.

Tetsuhiro me miró sobrecogido, quería continuar, pero la ajustada máscara le impidió articular palabra, el anestesiólogo lo sostenía por el mentón con firmeza, era como si a través de sus ojos quisiera seguir con su confesión interrumpida, era angustiante verlo con las verdes pupilas titilantes, fue entonces que empezó a relajarse, a parpadear, parecía negarse, respiró hondo y profundo, salió un jadeo a través de la mascarilla cuando por fin cerró los párpados. El anestesiólogo comprobó que en efecto estaba sedado, luego colocó el mango de laringoscopio para proceder a intubarle, deslizó suavemente la hoja curva de metal y pasó a través de su luz el tubo de plástico, una vez que el tubo endotraqueal quedó correctamente puesto en la garganta, empezó a regular la respiración de Tetsuhiro al conectarlo a la máquina de anestesia, no podía hacer más, estaba tan impotente, me dejé caer en el banco, en lo que Muraki comenzó a hablar para llamar mi atención.

— Descuida Tsunoda-san, mi equipo ya sabe que todo lo que se oiga y se diga aquí, no saldrá fuera del hospital. Katsuragi sensei ya viene, está enterado de todo.

Muraki hablaba tranquilo en lo que comenzó su labor, se escuchó el sonido del aspirador gorgorear líquido a un gran frasco empotrado en la pared, era sangre y suero, pues ya había abierto a Tetsuhiro de su abdomen, el monitor estaba estable.

—Voy de prisa Tsunoda… ¿sabes?, me gusta el nombre de tu hijo.

Yo no dejaba de ver el monitor, la voz de Muraki me parecía tan distante, embebido en la culpa que me oprimía, apenas noté que tanto sus guantes como parte de la bata estéril que usaba de manga larga ya estaban manchadas con la sangre de Tetsuhiro, agrandé los ojos un poco alarmado, pero me contuve. Muraki seguía rápido cuando dijo:

—Doctora Yamashita, venga el bebé ya está aquí. —Expresó Muraki.

Levanté la cabeza un poco, luego me puse de pie, vi cómo con sumo cuidado Muraki maniobraba, sacando un bultito cubierto de sangre y una grasa color gris, al cortar el cordón luego de pinzarlo, se escuchó el fuerte llanto, estaba tornándose sonrosado con cada pequeño y suave grito que fue melodía para mi corazón. Mi pequeño bebé tiritando de frío ante el mundo desconocido lejos del calor protector de Tetsuhiro. La Doctora lo recibió auscultándolo en una cunita con una lámpara integrada, fui a verlo, pues la enfermera y la Doctora Yamashita me permitieron verlo envuelto en un cobertorcito azul, sobresalía en su cabecita el cabello azul oscuro. El pequeño parecía volver a querer llorar, por lo cual con inercia acaricié su frágil carita cachetona y al sentir mi calor pareció calmarse. La Doctora me miró y dijo sonriendo a través del cubrebocas:

— Todo parece en orden pero estará en observación por 48 horas, sólo por precaución, puesto que nació un poco pequeño, su peso está en el límite, pero todo parece estar en orden.

— ¿Tuvo sufrimiento fetal? ¿Estará bien? — Pregunté nervioso.

— Al parecer no afectó mucho el desprendimiento, su frecuencia se mantuvo constante, pero después haremos pruebas.

La enfermera procedió a llevarlo al cunero de terapia neonatal, sólo pude verlo un momento, antes que se lo llevara besé su tierna cabecita y le murmuré quedo:

—Tienes que ser fuerte enano, tu papá y yo hemos esperado mucho por verte.

La enfermera sonrió arropándolo, regresé de mi embelesamiento cuando escuché el monitor y a Muraki hablar con más prisa y alarma.

—Transfundan ahora la sangre, necesito una carga de Hartman ahora…¿cómo va ésa presión? Pidan otras unidad de sangre de su tipo…

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Muraki.

El monitor registraba una baja de la presión a 80/50, su pulso se mantenía, veía maniobrar a Muraki rápidamente y sin despegar la vista de su paciente explicó con rapidez:

—Voy a tener que extirpar el útero, tuvo desprendimiento de placenta parcial, la hemorragia fue entre la placenta y la matriz, es mucha… Otra hemostática, no para de sangrar, soluciones a chorro. Avisen al Doctor Motatsu sobre el ingreso, quiero verlo fuera del quirófano en una hora, díganle que es un masculino de 17 años post operado de cesárea e histerectomía de emergencia por sangrado activo interno de desprendimiento de placenta, pérdida de 350 cc hasta ahora aproximadamente, con signos vitales compensados pero no por mucho tiempo. Preparen solución de dopamina, tomen nuevos laboratorios de urgencia y crucen plasma de reserva…¡Souichi! Lleva las muestras y vigila que las tengan rápido, necesito que salgas a tomar aire fresco, yo puedo encargarme.

Titubeé, quedé paralizado por el pánico, sólo veía como la sangre se extendía sobre las sábanas quirúrgicas, la cuenta de gasas y compresas húmedas crecía, casi se me para el corazón, hasta que la enfermera circulante me dio las muestras ya rotuladas y la voz imperante de Muraki resonó hasta sacudirme de mi aturdimiento.

—¡Reacciona Tsunoda! ¡Ve con las muestras y por el Doctor Motatsu!—Por fin me moví, por el pasillo.

Se hizo tan lejano el murmullo de las enfermeras mientras más me aproximé al laboratorio para ir por el médico de terapia. Caminando encontré a Katsuragi sensei, que al verme tan pálido y contrariado, me detuvo para decirme que había hablado ya con Motatsu sensei y ya venía para el quirófano. El sentir la mano de mi maestro hizo que por fin me derrumbara, el horrible presentimiento de que perdería definitivamente la batalla mi Tetsuhiro me volcó con toda su fuerza, abrazándome a Katsuragi sensei, quien me tranquilizó, dejando que me desahogara. Ya no podía más, otra vez ésa vieja sensación de oscuridad encima de nosotros y yo sintiéndome tan vacío e impotente, como si me hubieran arrebatado el aire mismo para respirar.

Pasó una hora, cuando Muraki salió del quirófano, agotado pero firme, sin perder la compostura, llegó hasta nosotros.

— Tuve que hacer histerectomía radical, estuvo compensando bastante bien, gracias a su juventud, pero debo decir que está muy delicado, el sangrado fue constante, logramos estabilizar pero saldrá con un ventilador, si sigue respondiendo, mañana se lo retiro, tuvimos que transfundir 3 paquetes de sangre y 2 de plasma. Lo siento si te saqué, pero no ayudaba en nada haberte dejado ahí, viendo cómo se desangraba, te necesita entero y también la familia Morita.

En eso, pasó la cuadrilla de enfermeras y camilleros custodiando a Tetsuhiro, el anestesiólogo lo llevaba conectado a un ambú para darle ventilación manual apropiada en lo que llegaban a Terapia intensiva. Verlo salir tan pálido, vulnerable, rodeado de bombas y máquinas que le ayudaban a sostener su batalla para recuperarse. Al pasar junto a mí se detuvieron un momento y yo agarré la mano de Tetsuhiro con fuerza, rogando porque supiera que ahí estaré noche y día hasta verlo despertar. Lo solté puesto Katsuragi sensei me hizo una señal, ya que debían proseguir su camino, además yo tenía otra misión, la de explicar al clan Morita sobre la situación crítica de Tetsuhiro. Junto con las ganas de ver un momento más a Souta antes de entrar a la Terapia, a razón de que quería platicarle a él mientras duerme, sobre lo hermoso que es nuestro bebé.

.

Caminé hasta donde todos me esperaban, los Morita de inmediato corrieron a abrazarme, sin preguntarme nada sobre Tetsu, hasta que se separaron y finalmente les dije:

— Él estará bien, está en cuidados intensivos pero sé que se repondrá muy pronto. Sangró demasiado por un momento pensé que lo perdía, sin embargo todo salió bien. Nuestro bebé fue un niño y está en terapia neonatal, él también se encuentra bien.

Kyoko me miró con ternura y me abrazó como una madre junto con sus palabras sin soltarme de su abrazo:

— Lo siento mucho Sou-kun, nunca quise que peleáramos, es sólo que lo lastimaste y quería protegerlo, pero no se trata de que no quiera que estés ahí con nosotros, tú también eres mi pequeño hermano y te quiero mucho.

Sus lágrimas tocaban mi hombro a través de la ropa, tan vulnerable como me sentí, sólo pude decirle:

— También discúlpame hermana, yo también te quiero. Tantas veces fuiste una madre amorosa a pesar de que siempre te desobedecía era para que me prestaras más atención que a los demás. Estaba celoso de Tetsuhiro nadie me cuidó como tu lo hiciste, pensé que lo querías más que a mí.

— Sou-kun no digas tonterías, los quiero mucho a los dos.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado puesto que todos nos miraban, me reproche el decir mis pensamientos más profundos tan expuestos al escrutinio, sin embargo me originó la tranquilidad que me hacía tanta falta. El señor Morita se tocó la barbilla pensativo hasta que me preguntó:

— ¿Dónde están tus padres Sou-kun?

— Están de viaje, fueron a Paris a su segunda luna de miel.

— ¿Qué clase de padres no vienen a ver el nacimiento de su primer nieto? A menos que… ¿Tus padres saben que Tetsuhiro estaba embarazado?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Deberías decirles, creo que merecen conocer a su nieto.

— Nunca se preocuparon por mí así que seguramente no les importará si tienen o no un nieto.

— Comprendo, pero no te das cuenta que hicieron lo que pudieron para hacerte feliz. Los padres siempre intentan hacer lo que creen mejor para sus hijos, además te apoyaron con todos sus recursos para curar la enfermedad de Tetsuhiro, por eso yo me siento en deuda también con ellos.

El señor Morita tenía razón, ellos no me hicieron preguntas ni nada cuando les pedí su ayuda para la investigación que salvó su vida, de cierta forma tenían derecho a saber que ahora tenían descendencia. No podía reprochar nada puesto que conocí al amor de mi vida y ahora tengo un niño que cuidaré con todo mi esfuerzo. Me despedí de ellos para ir a ver a mi bebé y volver al lado de Tetsu que necesito observar, quiero ser el primero que vea cuando despierte.

Recargado contra la cama en cuidados intensivos me recosté contra su mano un poco y los párpados me pesaron increíblemente, hasta que no supe de mí…

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Todo fue muy extraño, desperté en el hospital pensando en el horrible dolor que corroía mi cuerpo y mi corazón luego de las palabras que le dije a él. Me preocupaba no poder conocer a mi pequeño el cual de pronto me vino la idea de nombrar Souta puesto que es idéntico a su padre y sé que crecerá fuerte y sano como él. Souichi me miró tan triste, creo que él también piensa que no podré resistir todo esto, lo bueno es que cuidará a nuestro pequeño.

Cuando respiré la anestesia todo volvió a la oscuridad, sin perder la gran angustia que corroía mis pensamientos. De pronto me encontré en una sala blanca con un ancianito de cabello blanco que se levantó hacía mí, los pasos que daba lo transformaban en un niño, un joven y un adulto, para luego volver a ser un anciano hasta llegar a donde yo estoy:

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Le pregunté sin dudar.

— En ningún lugar. Estamos en dentro de ti, en los recuerdos de tu alma. — Dijo el hombre que cambiaba de edad vertiginosamente junto con su voz tranquilizante y calmada.

— ¿Estoy muerto? — pregunté al amable viejecito, el cual se convirtió en un hombre adulto muy parecido a mí.

— Claro que no, tranquilo, todo estará muy bien, estoy aquí porque me permitieron mostrarte algo importante. Debes aprender para no repetir el pasado.

El parecido conmigo es asombroso, creo que mi cabeza me juega trucos mientras quizá estoy muerto.

— Te digo que no estás muerto, lo que si tienes razón es que tú y yo somos parecidos, compartimos la misma alma pero de distintas vidas. Debo regañarte pues yo nunca fui capaz de renegar estar a su lado como tú lo hiciste y es posiblemente puesto que tú nunca padeciste la soledad como yo. Toma mi mano, veamos cómo lo conocimos la primera vez:

Sin dudar sujeté su mano y de pronto todo se cubrió de verde aparecimos en una especie de jardín con edificios con aulas. Entonces lo reconocí, Souichi portaba una bata blanca con su hermosa y sería expresión que adoro, pero mucho más grande de edad. Levanté la mirada y me vi a mi mismo observándolo con la mirada boba.

— No es mirada boba, me enamoré de él a primera vista, tal como tú mismo lo volviste a hacer.

— ¿Lees mis pensamientos, verdad?

— No se trata de eso, tú y yo compartimos la misma alma, tú fuiste yo. Mejor dicho tuve una nueva oportunidad de nacer, la cual eres tú. Me presentaré adecuadamente: Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Es un gusto al fin poder hablarte Morita Tetsuhiro te conozco desde que nacimos aunque no recordaba nada hasta que deseaste no haberlo conocido.

— Cuando le di el primer beso sentí algo especial ¿por qué ya lo conocía? ¿Entonces no lo amo sino que lo amas tú?

— Claro que no, ni lo pienses así, tuviste otra oportunidad de nacer en distintas circunstancias, vivir otras cosas y sólo tú decidiste que querías compartir tu vida con él. Me sorprende que lo preguntes siendo que llevaste un bebé de él por siete meses. Te mostraré otra cosa importante, la primera vez que nos dijo te amo.

Aparecimos instantáneamente en una habitación donde Souichi entró de improviso en pijama gritando:

— ¡Morinaga despierta!

Salto sin dudar a mis brazos y lucía completamente consternado lleno de emociones encontradas, en realidad no podía ni hablar, lloraba sin soltar a mi otro yo hasta que lo dijo bajito y en su oreja.

— Te amo.

No comprendía porque tanto drama por la noche.

— Es cierto Morita Tetsuhiro, lo que no sabes es que él era homofóbico, un tipo intentó atacarlo y yo lo salvé, desde ahí nos hicimos amigos por largos años hasta que no pude más y confesé mis sentimientos que no fueron correspondidos.

— ¿Bueno pero entonces como es que se te confesó?

— Excelente pregunta, justo a eso vamos. Una noche, él estaba indefenso por una droga que bebió accidentalmente, entonces tuvimos sexo por primera vez, cambiando nuestra relación, luego comenzó a aceptarlo, claro sin decirlo abiertamente; de hecho me trataba muy mal, ahí fue cuando dijo esa frase que tú mismo pronunciaste. Vamos ahí para que lo veas.

Nos encontramos en el tejado de un edificio, Sou-kun miraba al cielo y mi otro yo no dejaba de observarlo detenidamente hasta que de pronto lo regaño por no ver las estrellas:

— Idiota, ¿no dijiste que querías ver las estrellas? Solo estás viéndome a mí.

Morinaga suplicó para que permaneciera con él, señalo al cielo y expresó:

— Una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo sempai.

La ira de Souichi aumentó considerablemente hasta que gritó una frase similar a la que yo le había dicho a Sou-kun:

— ¿Acaso somos niños? ¿Qué no ves que las cosas que hago son más importantes que estar como un idiota pidiendo deseos que jamás se cumplirán? Si existiera algo como una deidad que cumpliera deseos, lo único que pediría sería jamás haberme encontrado con un tonto como tú que me quita mi valioso tiempo.

Caminó molesto hasta marcharse, fue cuando el Morinaga que venía conmigo me dijo:

— Bueno te preguntarás que pasó luego de eso, es simple … Su deseo fue concedido, tomamos caminos distintos donde yo obedecí a mis padres y me comprometí con una chica. Él me busco en esa realidad alterna y nos enamoramos pero lo rechacé, tenía miedo de fallarle a todo el mundo, veamos que pasó luego de eso.

Una noche oscura con Sou-kun de rodillas, la mirada suplicante al cielo con el cuerpo empapado por la lluvia que se había disipado mostrando las estrellas. Mientras lloraba dijo:

— Lo lamento tanto, me arrepiento, por favor déjame corregirlo, quien seas, tu deidad que me trajiste aquí, escucha mis ruegos, haría lo que fuera, daría lo que fuera, incluso mi propia vida si es necesario, solo quiero que él sea feliz, ya no me importa si yo soy feliz, lo amo.

No tenía idea que pudieran pasar por tantas cosas para poder estar juntos, lo que no comprendo es si los separaron ¿entonces como acabaron juntos?

— Porque aquella entidad le permitió redimirse, viajó por el tiempo a ayudarme de niño y de adolescente, aprendió lo que necesitaba para apreciar lo que nosotros teníamos y aceptar sus sentimientos por mí.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

— Volvió a mi lado y como viste me dijo que me amaba. Además una amiga concibió unos bebés para nosotros, así que fuimos tan felices como una familia por muchos años hasta que el murió y mi corazón con él, pero veamos la razón de que tu estés aquí.

En un instante vimos al ancianito Morinaga recostado en su cama, con la mirada desfallecida y triste con unas lágrimas que reflejaban tanto dolor y sufrimiento, para luego escuchar su cansada voz:

— Si existes, tú que lo trajiste conmigo, podrías volver a unirnos, lo necesito tanto, quisiera poder volver a verlo.

Entonces reaparecimos a ese lugar blanco donde Morinaga me dijo:

— ¿Ahora comprendes? Los deseos llenos de amor nos permitieron volver a vivir una nueva vida juntos, nunca pidas cosas que no quieres, sé que a veces él es tan irritante, pero te ama tanto que sacrificaría todo por ti. Amaló y disfruta la vida, sé que podemos ser felices nuevamente a su lado.

— Lo siento tanto, no pretendí decir esas cosas tan absurdas, sólo estaba molesto y cansado. Creo que toda mi vida de alguna forma sentía que lo conocía de otro lugar, ahora comprendo todo. Gracias Morinaga.

— Cuando despiertes más te vale disculparte, creo que esta vez él se ha esforzado a pesar de sus arranques de ira. Sé paciente, recuerda que el amor lo puede todo.

— No te preocupes, arreglaré las cosas y verás que seremos muy felices como lo fueron ustedes, además que ahora tenemos un bebé de los dos.

— No sabes lo bello que fue vivir la gestación contigo, y lo que sigue, ya verás que será todo un reto criar un niño, pero confío en que lo haremos bien otra vez. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo, adiós.

— Espera, hay otras cosas que quiero saber de nosotros.

— No te preocupes, si un día me necesitas volveré a hablarte, mientras tanto haznos felices y despierta.

Un soplido en mi rostro me hizo volver a donde Souichi dormía junto a mí, yo estaba cansado, con un tubo en mi garganta y esforzándome toque sus largos cabellos que se esparcían sobre mi brazo, luego volví a dormir sin soñar más conmigo mismo.

.

POV SOUICHI

La pesadez en mi alma no me dejaba tranquilo ni en mis sueños, la oscuridad en aquella sala de espera me apretaba el corazón hasta que un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar. Un anciano de cabello largo y blanco me dijo:

— ¡De nuevo volviste a decirlo imbécil! No tienes remedio, no has aprendido nada, por lo que tengo que enseñarte todo.

— Anciano impertinente ¿cómo se atreve a golpearme la cabeza? Aléjese de mí.

— ¿A quién le dices anciano? ¡Oh, es verdad!

El anciano extraño se transformó en mí, pero mucho más viejo, incluso su voz era idéntica a la mía.

— No me digas viejo, lo que pasa es que todavía eres un chiquillo tonto. — Me volvió a decir ese tipo extraño, seguramente estoy soñando, después de todo no había dormido nada luego de la cesárea de Tetsuhiro.

Interrumpió de nuevo mis pensamientos y expresó:

— No estas soñando, bueno en parte sí, aunque esto es totalmente real, pensé que eras muy listo y no tenía que decirte lo obvio. Yo soy tu vida pasada.

— Esas cosas no existen, debo estar alucinando, soñar estas cosas no es normal.

— Ya guarda silencio tonto y escucha. Cuando volviste a desear no haberlo conocido recobré los recuerdos de nuestro pasado, por lo que estoy aquí para explicarte cosas importantes que se nota que no comprendes. Toma mi mano y verás.

— ¿Acaso eres gay? No pienso tomarte de la mano, si no lo hago con Tetsu menos contigo.

Me jalo de la oreja y de pronto aparecimos en un lugar extraño, yo en un laboratorio distinto con un tipo sobre mí intentando abusar sexualmente, hasta que Tetsu apareció a salvarme mientras yo intentaba golpear al abusivo sin éxito, mis manos atravesaban el lugar, las cosas y todo excepto al tipo que me trajo. Entonces el viejo me interrumpió:

— Ya cálmate, sólo estamos viendo los recuerdos de nuestra alma, además el no eres tú, ni él es tu Tetsu. Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi y él es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, te lo repito por si tu hueca cabeza no lo ha comprendido todavía, tu eres yo en una reencarnación.

Observé esa escena donde Tetsu me rescató para luego jalarme del brazo hasta llevarme a ver otras escenas de cosas aburridas donde convivíamos como amigos.

— Para que me muestras estas cosas que no tienen sentido ni chiste.

— Tienes razón es que quería que vieras la razón por la que ocurrió esto.

En un departamento Tetsu se disculpaba conmigo por no considerar lo que yo siento, después yo me disculpé por rechazar tener sexo con él. Lo más feo es que me dijo que me quiere y no le correspondí más que con un beso. Tetsu-kun me hubiera matado si no le contestaba algo así. La escena continuaba hasta que me tapo los ojos:

— ¿Me traes para luego taparme los ojos?

— Es que esto es muy privado y no es que no quisiera corresponderle sino que no sabía lo que yo sentía por él. Mi cuerpo lo expresaba pero mi cabeza no me lo permitía.

— Todo esto de que me sirve, ya comprendí que eres un reprimido frígido que le avergonzaba disfrutar el sexo con su pareja. Lo bueno es que renaciste en una persona mejor la cual soy yo.

— Eso crees, déjame demostrarte tu error, yo lo aprendí de la forma difícil dije una frase igual a la tuya: "Desearía no haberte conocido" Mi estúpido deseo se cumplió y el desapareció de mi vida. No sabes lo que es perder a quien amas sin haberle dicho tus sentimientos, pero yo tuve una segunda oportunidad para compensarlo.

Sujetó mi brazo haciéndome viajar a ver esas cosas que mencionó, yo deseando no conocerlo, sufriendo mi soledad y luego suplicando por un poco de amor que Tetsu me negó. Posteriormente lo vi pequeño, indefenso y tierno con mi otro yo viejo consolándolo y despidiéndose. Viajamos hasta conocer la vida del otro Tetsuhiro, su detestable familia que lo despreció y la forma en la que reconfortamos su corazón, creo que innecesariamente me mostró escenas a las que me tapo en un par de ocasiones los ojos. Finalmente me vi confesar nuestro amor, cuidar una familia y vivir toda una vida envejeciendo juntos hasta que fallecí rompiendo a pedazos su corazón, suplicó por mi perdón, pues se rendía de vivir y luego pidió a esa entidad que nos permitiera encontrarnos otra vez.

— ¿Comprendes ahora? — Dijo el malhumorado yo, continuando:

— Además no me digas malhumorado ya que tú eres exactamente igual que yo.

— No es cierto, yo si tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos mucho antes.

— Olvídalo, discutir conmigo mismo no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Lo que si te advierto es que valores lo que tienes, ¿de verdad preferirías no haberlo conocido?

— Claro que no, tú lo sabes, me arrepentí al instante, y se lo diré cuando despierte, nunca cambiaría todo eso.

— Debiste decirle que te arrepentías en el momento ¿qué tal si hubiera muerto en la cesárea?

— Ni si quiera lo digas.

— Creo que tú debiste ser quien tuviera al bebé, somos más fuertes, además él es quien siempre te domina completamente… Solo trátalo bien, no quiero que sufras eso mismo que yo, tú ya sabes que lo amas, aprovecha el tiempo que la vida es corta, para decirle a cada momento lo feliz que te hace. Mejor ya vete que me haces enojar.

Con un coscorrón en mi cabeza me despertó y casi podía sentir la mano que me lo había dado. La luz entraba por la ventana y los signos de Tetsu eran fuertes.

Fui de inmediato por las enfermeras para que le retiraran el tubo de su garganta y lo pasaron a piso, el despertó unas horas después mientras le hablaba de nuestro bebé a su cuerpo durmiente.

— Souta… ¿Dónde está? — Dijo en voz ronca y débil.

— Hace un rato lo trajeron y le di su biberón, no sabes lo bonito que es tenerlo en brazos. No debería decirte esto pero tienes que amamantarlo. Las glándulas mamarias imagino que crecieron, no sé cuánto dure el que puedas alimentarlo pero debes hacerlo para que le pases defensas y encimas que lo harán crecer saludable.

De inmediato se sonrojó totalmente y respondió:

— Yo… tengo que…

— Así es Tetsu… Yo … quería disculparme nunca… — me interrumpió entonces diciendo:

— No, discúlpame tu a mí, conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

— Yo tuve la culpa, tú estabas embarazado y yo no supe controlarme, por mi causa casi mueren y jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. No puedo ser feliz sin ti, te prometo que haré todo con tal de que seas feliz.

Su sonrisa cansada apareció, recliné un poco su cama, sentándolo para traerle al bebé, le ayudé a destapar sus pectorales ligeramente hinchados, de hecho parecía que estaba musculoso, reí un poco y fui por nuestro hijo, el cual estaba en los cuneros con toda la familia viéndolo desde afuera. Jamás podré olvidar la alegría que le dio mirar a Souta por primera vez, lo sujetó, lo abrazó temblando y lloró de emoción. No permití que pasaran a ver a Tetsu hasta que alimentó al bebé, se notaba incómodo incluso conmigo mirando por lo que lo distraje hablándole de varias cosas. Pienso que nada puede ser más perfecto que tener todo esto, aunque ese extraño sueño me decía que yo ya había disfrutado de tener algo similar, los bebés crecen y hacen su vida lo que queda es afianzar un vínculo con Tetsuhiro ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Será verdad que nos conocimos de antes? ¿Podríamos volver a reencarnar para encontrarnos más y más veces?

Esa mañana de sorpresas llegaron otras, mis padres preocupados llamando insistentemente a mi celular, cuando conteste me dijo papá:

— ¿Dónde estás?

— En el hospital.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — Preguntó con la voz ansiosa.

— Pero claro que sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

— Katsuragi me dijo que algo te había pasado, estamos en la casa, tu madre y yo vamos para el hospital, no te muevas de ahí.

— Aquí estaré, hay cosas que debo decirles…

No tenía idea de lo que pasaría cuando les explicara todo, quizá de avergonzarían de mí por tener un hombre como pareja, más aún tener un bebé con él. Comencé a dar vueltas en el pasillo afuera de la habitación donde Tetsu se recuperaba y su familia lo acompañaba. No tenía idea de que decir, sentí náuseas y hasta mareo de pensar lo que ocurriría con mis padres, hasta que una mano tocó mi hombro y grité asustado:

— ¡Waaaa! Señor Morita.

— Papá, para ti soy papá. ¿Qué tienes? Te vi salir preocupado con el teléfono y ahora luces como si tuvieras un ataque de pánico.

— Papá Morita… mis papás Tsunoda vienen para acá, no sé qué voy a decirles. Los defraudé, seguramente me denunciarán y mi carrera terminará.

— No seas pesimista, son tus padres y te apoyarán.

— No todos los padres son como usted, ellos siempre me han presionado para que sea perfecto, ahora que sepan que no lo soy, no sé qué me dirán.

— Mira Sou-kun en caso que todo saliera mal, sabes que cuentas con toda la familia Morita para apoyarte incondicionalmente, sin embargo no creo que las cosas salgan mal. Yo te acompañaré a hablar con ellos, no te dejaré solo.

Sin poder evitarlo lo abracé y le dije:

— Muchas gracias papá, nunca voy a olvidar todo su apoyo.

— Ya sabes que la forma de pagarme es ser un buen padre para mi nieto, quiero que tú seas el padre que siempre quisiste.

— Intentaré ser como usted.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar y papá Morita me acompañó sin decir nada cuando llegaron abrazándome.

— ¿Souichi que pasó? ¿Por qué Katsuragi llamó a tu padre? — Expresó mamá

— ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? — Pregunté hecho un manojo de nervios.

— Un segundo Sou-kun no me los has presentado. — Dijo papá Morita.

— Es cierto, él es papá Morita.

— ¿Papá? Dirás el padre de Tetsuhiro-kun tu amigo. — aseveró papá Tsunoda intrigado.

— Bueno si, pero mejor hablamos en privado antes de continuar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina de papá en el hospital y nos sentamos, papá y mamá Tsunoda de un lado del escritorio y papá Morita y yo del otro.

— Ahora si explícanos que nos tienes cada vez más intrigados. — Dijo mamá.

— Es que yo… y Tetsu. — No podía ni hablar, tenía miedo de su reacción, miré a papá Morita para que me ayudara, por lo cual me vio con ternura y habló:

— Señores como les decía soy el padre de Tetsuhiro y el actual suegro de su hijo, aunque yo lo considero uno de mis hijos, puesto que siempre ha estado con nosotros desde hace años.

— ¡¿Suegro?! Mi hijo y su hijo son… — Cuestionó papá con algo de molestia en su rostro.

— Ya deberían haber notado que ellos pasaban todo su tiempo juntos y bueno… no se en que momento el amor surgió entre ellos. Lo más importante aquí es que mi hijo acaba de tener un bebé del suyo, por lo cual ahora somos familia.

— ¿Su hijo no es un hombre? — Preguntó mamá.

— ¿Un bebé? — Cuestionó papá Tsunoda mirándome inquisitivamente.

— Así es, su hijo es todo un genio, que al curar al mío, le dio la capacidad de concebir. Tenemos un pequeño nieto al que nombraron Souta. Me gustaría que lo conocieran, además deben estar ansiosos como yo de saber cómo pasó todo esto.

Me miraron de pronto y les expliqué el proceso de mi investigación junto con la cesárea de emergencia. Cuando finalmente terminé de hablar esperaba su rechazo o sus acusaciones, pero se quedaron totalmente en silencio, se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra y comenzaron a reír profusamente. El señor Morita me puso su mano en el hombro para relajarme hasta que mamá dijo:

— Mi pequeño, no tenía idea de que tú y ese muchacho tenían esa clase de relación. Me enorgullece que pudieras abrirte camino, incluso pudieras darnos descendencia a pesar de tener una pareja masculina. Tetsuhiro-kun es un buen chico, me da gusto por ti, ahora sabes lo que es el amor y comprenderás porque tu padre y yo somos tan unidos.

Entonces papá me miró serio, sin embargo expresó:

— No voy a negar que esperaba que un día me presentaras una hermosa chica, pero siempre has sido distante de todos excepto de los Morita. En realidad es tu vida… Lo que sí quiero es conocer a mi nieto.

— Vamos señores Tsunoda. — dijo sonriendo papá Morita.

Entraron a la habitación que parecía empequeñecerse con tanta gente dentro, los Morita y mis padres apenas cabíamos en ella, afortunadamente papá Tsunoda era el dueño del hospital por lo que nos permitían entrar todos a la vez.

—Bienvenido a nuestra familia Tetsuhiro, ahora eres un Tsunoda también. — Expresó papá Tsunoda.

— Y su hijo es un Morita señor Tsunoda. — Inquirió papá Morita.

Mi madre cargaba al bebé con ternura sin embargo lloraba sin que nadie pudiera calmarlo, hasta que llegó a los brazos de Kyoko que cantó la hermosa canción de cuna, la cual nos cantaba todas las noches antes de arroparnos en la habitación de Tetsu. Aunque a mí me parecía infantil, siempre me agradó escucharla, me permitía conciliar el sueño pronto y soñar tranquilo al lado de mi mejor amigo. Todos en silencio la miramos ser tan tierna hasta que lo dejó en la cuna, al lado de la cama de Tetsuhiro. Con voz baja nos dijo:

— Más les vale aprender la canción y cantarla ustedes para el bebé, también le van a leer cuentos y lo cuidarán bien. Yo les ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Luego de eso todos salieron y me quedé en el hospital a hacerle compañía hasta que Kyoko me remplazó en lo que yo me marché a dormir. Así pasaron los días hasta que él salió del hospital y lo llevamos a casa para empezar con nuestra travesía de cuidar un bebé. Kyoko nos ayudó bastante, mientras yo me graduaba con honores además de una patente que me dejaba dinero. Tetsu volvió a la escuela y terminó el bachillerato rápidamente, me preocupaba mucho dejar sólo a Souta, casi no nos veía puesto que ambos andábamos ocupados, yo en mi práctica médica y Tetsu estudiando; creo que cada vez comprendo más a mis padres, no obstante no puedo permitir que ocurra lo mismo con mi pequeño, por lo que debía pensar en algo para que fuera feliz. Recordé que me sentí feliz desde que tuve hermanas y a Tetsu, quizá deberíamos adoptar un niño aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que yo mismo les diera ese regalo.

Gracias a mi invención fue posible que el hospital ganara bastante dinero con esa investigación; por lo cual mis servicios no eran requeridos como un médico, sino que me permitieron dejar la medicina como tal y ser un investigador en el lugar. Gracias a ello no fue necesario salirme de la práctica médica para cuidar a Souta, sino que podía dejar al bebé en la guardería para empleados cuando tenía mucho trabajo y acompañarlo cada que tenía un tiempo libre. Además la mayoría del tiempo lo tenía en una cuna junto a mí para vigilarlo, le hablaba de los experimentos y lo colocaba en una sillita de vez en cuando para que me viera trabajar, cuidarlo es tan confortante, no permitiré que crezca sin sus padres.

Todas las noches recordaba esa dulce mirada que había tenido Tetsuhiro al conocer a nuestro pequeño. Después de cargarlo por siete meses dentro de sí mismo me parecía que algo dentro de él había cambiado, su amor se había hecho todavía más dulce.

Mientras reflexionaba en lo afortunado que era por haberme encontrado con él y todos esos años de soledad eran tan lejanos gracias a su compañía, me había dado cuenta que nuestro pequeño se encontraría en la misma situación que yo, de crecer sin un hermano y con dos padres médicos. Yo estaba seguro que no permitiría dejarle vivir una vida tan solitaria a mi niño, de alguna forma es necesario regalarle un hermano.

La loca idea de concebir se metía en mi cabeza pues de alguna manera sentía ganas de experimentar ese sentimiento. Esa noche mientras lo veía arrullando al bebé, no pude evitar preguntarme si era una experiencia de verdad única, tal como escuchaba por algunas mujeres que iban a consultas, por lo cual procedí a preguntarle a Tetsu si lo había sido para él:

—Dime una cosa Tetsu, si pudieras volver y supieras que el tratamiento te había dado la habilidad para concebir, ¿Lo volverías a hacer?

— Claro que sí, tener esta pequeña parte de ambos en mi interior junto con sentir esa necesidad de protegerlo, me dieron la experiencia más maravillosa.

Luego de eso no me quitaba la idea de la cabeza, le daba vueltas y ya no podía dormir, me levantaba a revisar los datos de la investigación hasta que di con algo interesante, no era necesario resetear mi sistema inmune para tener un útero, Muraki podría ayudarme a injertar las células madre biosintéticas, específicamente en esa zona, produciendo en cuestión de dos semanas un útero con ovarios que podría concebir pero con una posibilidad remota de ser fecundado, con un par de días de fertilidad quizás sería absorbido por mi cuerpo antes de que se fecundara. Quería intentarlo por lo que Muraki y yo inventamos que tenía un quiste durante las vacaciones de la escuela de Tetsu, así me internarían y el bebé lo cuidaría él y Kyoko. Usando en nuestro laboratorio el laparoscopio, en donde me anestesiaron epiduralmente, haciendo 3 heridas de 2 centímetros, una en el ombligo, las otras 2 arriba de la cicatriz umbilical de 5 centímetros; me introdujeron las células madre biosintéticas, luego recibí la visita de los Morita para ver cómo había salido. Me dolía un poco el abdomen pero todo estaba bastante bien, mentí para quedarme en el hospital una semana para evitar que las células madre no se desarrollaran debidamente, necesitábamos revisar que todo saliera adecuadamente.

La semana transcurrió lentamente, extraño a mi familia, más al bebé que siempre me acompaña en el laboratorio, aunque no pude evitar reír al ver a Tetsu sufriendo al cuidarlo, lloraba mucho y sólo Kyoko lo calma, se nota que no duerme y hasta viene cada día hecho un desastre a verme, eso que no tuvo que asistir a clases por las vacaciones. Pienso que me matará si sabe que planeo traer otro para hacerle compañía, aunque no creo pues él es tan tierno.

Llegó el día de mi salida, una semana me la viví monitoreando el crecimiento del útero hasta que estaba listo, solo falta esperar la única oportunidad de ovulación, diariamente me examinaba la orina aguardando a que sucediera. Esa tarde celebrabamos el primer cumpleaños de nuestro Souta, los Morita prepararon una fiesta en su casa, incluso invitaron a mis padres que mandaron un regalo desde Europa donde vivían desde hacía un mes, les gustó tanto Paris que compraron una casa.

Papá Morita nos llevó desde temprano a su casa para evitar que tardáramos en arribar, entonces tenían un gran pastel junto con una exquisita cena. Ahora Kyoko comprometida con su petulante Misaki, esperaban juntar dinero para comprar una casa antes de casarse. Las hermanas pequeñas de Tetsu, Kanae y Tamyko también llevaban a sus novios que el señor Morita no trataba celosamente como cualquier padre sino que los incluía en su familia, charlaba con ellos y les contaba chistes, es un padre realmente increíble, espero poder ser como él.

Todo el día fue fastidioso tanta familia reunida sin poder estar a solas y tranquilos que me hizo olvidar no había checado mi ovulación, por lo que casi de noche me retiré al baño y descubrí que estaba ocurriendo, tenía unas horas para fertilizarme pero estábamos en una casa ajena y además con un bebé. Un día lluvioso y frío en el que cuando observé que se hizo tarde expresé:

— Creo que debemos irnos, se hace tarde y está lloviendo.

— No pueden marcharse quédense en la habitación de Tetsuhiro, ya saben que esta sigue siendo su casa. — Aseveró el señor Morita.

— Gracias papá nos quedamos. — Dijo Tetsu sin pensarlo ni una vez.

Me sentí frustrado y molesto, no habría forma en que tuviéramos sexo con el bebé en nuestra cama además de toda la familia en la sala. Fingí cansancio bostezando y diciendo a todos:

— Creo que me voy a dormir tengo mucho que estudiar mañana, así que me levantaré temprano y estoy algo cansado.

Sin decir nada Tetsuhiro me siguió con el bebé en brazos y nos recostamos en la cama los tres a mirar una película en la televisión, una vez que nos lavamos para dormir. Tapados con una cobija y abrazados, el bebé se durmió en la orilla de la cama justo a mi lado, arropado con unas almohadas que lo tenían como en una cuna, entonces mientras miraba al bebé el cuerpo de mi compañero se pegó al mío en un abrazo, instintivamente me sentía sumamente deseoso de concebir un hijo, por lo que empujé mi trasero contra su pelvis en movimientos sugerentes. Cuando finalmente percibí había algo duro que me empezaba a presionar insistentemente sobre la ropa él me dijo:

— ¿Ya no quieres ver la película? — Preguntó Tetsu.

— Quiero verte a ti. — Respondí sin dudar.

— Pero toda la familia está en la sala.

— Vamos a hacerlo así, te prometo no hacer ruido.

Tapados como estábamos metió la mano que me abrazaba y bajó mis pantalones descubriendo mi trasero, preguntándome:

— Estás seguro de esto, ¿qué tal si nos escuchan?

— Si no quieres mejor dímelo.

No escuché su respuesta verbal, sin embargo un dedo se introdujo en mi entrada con movimientos suaves abriendo poco a poco, para sentir casi de inmediato dos de sus dedos profundizar en mí interior. De lado como nos hallábamos se sentía diferente la intrusión de sus dedos, por lo que algunos movimientos bastaban para estar listo y de inmediato se adentraba su miembro poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente inmerso, cuando de pronto:

—Tetsu puedo llevarme al bebé. — Entró diciendo Kyoko sin tocar a la puerta.

Nosotros nos horrorizábamos de pensar que bajo las cobijas estábamos unidos, creo que no se dio cuenta puesto que sonrió mirando al niño que dormía junto a mí.

— Adelante hermana, mañana temprano pasamos por él a tu habitación. — Le dije intentando desviar su atención.

— Claro. — respondió llevando al bebé en brazos.

Afortunadamente su hermana se fue una vez dicho eso, para mi sorpresa su erección dentro no se había bajado ni un poco.

— ¿Cómo conservas la calma? Sigues tan duro y después del susto que nos acaban de dar.

— Estás tan apretado que no puedo evitarlo. Tu interior es increíble.

— Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí.

— Hoy estas tan distinto, nunca te gusta que haga eso, pero a mí me encanta pues es la mejor parte, compartir nuestro orgasmo.

— No digas esas cosas.

— Si adoras sentir las pulsaciones y la suavidad de mi piel.

— ¡Guarda silencio desvergonzado! — Lo regañe en la voz más baja que pude.

Abrazados con ternura, las envestidas eran tranquilas pero bastante apasionadas, de tal forma que inflamaban mi deseo velozmente, hasta inevitablemente pude percibir la cercanía de mi orgasmo. En un momento lleno de deseo preguntó:

— ¿Te gusta?

Sin pensar, pues la pasión bombeaba en mi cabeza, respondí:

— Sí… me encanta... Aaahh… vente….mmmmnnn…. dentro de mí…

Mis palabras lo alocaban tanto, que arremetió lo más fuerte y rápido obligando a mi orgasmo apoderarse de mi cuerpo e irremediablemente el suyo junto conmigo.

—Te amo tanto Souichi.

—También te amo Tetsuhiro.

Olvidé todo, mi necesidad de tener sexo para concebir, mis preocupaciones y giré para besarlo. Sus suspiros se escucharon sonoramente mientras me acurruque en su brazo, sus palabras llenas de la pesadez del sexo se escucharon.

— Tanto tiempo teniendo sexo y no me canso de ti, creo que ese sueño extraño que tuve cuando me hicieron la cesárea es real, no me explico cómo podría vivir la vida sin ti.

— ¿Tú también soñaste con tu vida pasada?

— En mi sueño me mostraron nuestra vida pasada, mi otro yo me regaño por desear no conocerte.

— A mí también me ocurrió, ¿qué extraño? Pensé que era mi conciencia por tratarte mal pero ahora creo que puede que sea verdad ¿Cómo se llamaban nuestros otros yo? Era parecido a Morita.

— Morinaga y Tatsumi, deberíamos investigar si existen, tengo curiosidad.

Lo miré pensativo y lo volví a besar hasta dormirnos tranquilamente despertando el día siguiente.

Por la mañana recordé emocionado que quizás podríamos haber concebido, pero faltaban varias semanas para saberlo, entonces nos levantamos y todos desayunaban en la sala con Souta que balbuceó al vernos aparecer. Cominos y partimos a casa donde Tetsu se mostró interesado en buscar esos dos nombres de los que supuestamente fuimos nosotros. Apareció curiosamente que Souichi Tatsumi un investigador de la universidad N en Nagoya tenía bastantes investigaciones que lo llevaron a tener algo de fama, por lo que revisamos su árbol genealógico hasta descubrir que su bisnieto, hijo de Moringa Tetsuhiro, el cual se llamaba Morinaga Makoto fue un investigador en la universidad de Tokio retirado, pero en el campo de agricultura, tal cual Tatsumi Souichi.

Decidimos visitar al investigador, llevamos al bebé y tocamos a su casa totalmente curiosos, inventando que mis padres los Tsunoda fueron alumnos y amigos de la investigadora Tatsumi Shiori de física, sabía algunos detalles puesto que mi vida pasada me dejó mirarlos.

Al tocar a la puerta nos abrió un ancianito con un rostro similar al de Tetsu pero con el cabello lacio y corto, el cual nos hizo pasar al preguntar por su abuela Shiori, entonces sacó algunos álbumes de fotos en los que en un par de fotos estaban ellos. Todo era verdad, al mirar las fotos el señor Makoto nos dijo:

— Se parecen a mis bisabuelos, hasta sus nombres… dijeron Souichi y Tetsuhiro, ¿no es así?

— Es porque mi madre tenía mucha admiración por su familia y su abuela Shiori Tatsumi hablaba de su padre Souichi, razón por la que me nombraron como a él.

— Ustedes son tan parecidos a estas fotos ¡qué coincidencia! Además son una pareja del mismo género. Me da tanto gusto que existan personas que viven felices como mis bisabuelos.

Nos dejó un par de fotos de su familia puesto que le parecimos tan agradables que al partir nos miramos totalmente asombrados por la fantástica realidad que nos envolvía. Platicamos sobre nuestros sueños puesto que nos fue contada la historia desde dos partes distintas, unimos las dos para darnos cuenta que somos muy afortunados por encontrar dos veces a esa persona que realmente es nuestra alma gemela.

.

POV MORINAGA

Desperté en una cama con Souichi hablando de nuestro bebé y lo hermoso que es; el ligero dolor abdominal no es nada comparado con la angustia que siento de no conocer a nuestro Souta, de inmediato tomé fuerzas y pedí conocerlo. Lleno de gozo entro con nuestro pequeño en brazos, nunca me imaginé que mi corazón pudiera tener una plenitud tan grande como al recibir ese pequeño bebé en mis brazos, a pesar de la vergüenza que fue amamantarlo para su salud. Mi empalagosa familia llegó feliz de conocer a mi bebé, aunque también estuvieron los Tsunoda que me sorprendieron con su bienvenida, ya que Sou-kun temía decirles por su reacción, la que favorablemente fue optimista.

No soportaba estar en el hospital, detesto estar en ese lugar luego de mis experiencias donde casi pierdo la vida, pero me esperaba vivir con el amor de mi vida y nuestro hijo, me porté muy bien para recuperarme pronto y así salir a nuestra casa.

Todo se tornó tan distinto, un Sou-kun paciente y muy poco malhumorado que cuidaba al bebé junto conmigo las pocas horas que podíamos, las demás Kyoko se lo llevaba a casa de mi familia para ayudarnos. La cosa que más me sorprendió es la actitud de Souichi, al graduarse dejó la práctica médica y se volvió investigador para cuidar a Souta durante el día hasta que por las noches yo me hacía cargo. Nunca tuve idea de lo que es cuidarlo tantas horas hasta que operaron a Souichi de un quiste y sentí mucha presión, sólo Kyoko me enseñó algunas cosas para ser un buen padre.

El primer cumpleaños de Souta celebrando al lado de mis seres queridos me percaté que la unión que poseemos Sou-kun y yo es algo tan maravilloso que crece con el tiempo, pero lo más asombroso es que mi sueño donde Morinaga me platico que Souichi y yo nos conocimos en otra vida es real puesto que Sou-kun también lo soñó. Asimismo investigamos a la familia de ellos y dimos con uno de sus descendientes que de alguna forma se asombró por nuestro parecido con sus bisabuelos, cosa que me dejó pensando en los deseos y su poder.

Con la semana laboral comenzando el lunes y a mí con la entrada a la universidad para comenzar a estudiar medicina no tenía cabeza más que con preguntas y nervios sobre si podría con esos estudios. Tengo miedo de defraudarlo y no estar a su altura para ser médicos, puede que no tenga la misma capacidad para estudiar eso. Perdido entre mis pensamientos caminando por los pasillos de productos en el centro comercial de pronto Souichi se hincó frente a mí y tomó mi mano entre la suya diciendo:

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Algo que sin duda no me esperaba, me avergonzó totalmente, la sangre fluyó a mi rostro haciendo que sintiera que estaba caliente. En un centro comercial en el pasillo de lácteos, frente a tantas personas y yo distraído por la escuela. Entre gritos de unas chicas diciendo _"!pero que lindos!"_ lo jalé de la mano para evitar que nos siguieran viendo las personas.

Entonces preguntó algo serio:

— ¿Entonces no?

— Me lo preguntas aún lado de desconocidos y justo un día antes de que entre a la universidad, no lo había ni pensado.

— Como tú siempre eres el que hace cosas espontáneas y llevo repasando esto desde que supimos sobre nuestras vidas pasadas, se me ocurrió preguntar. No es tu obligación decir que sí, no te preocupes.

Se dio la vuelta algo serio y lo abracé por la espalda diciendo en su oreja:

— Si quiero.

Decidimos casarnos el siguiente mes en un templo de Tokio bajo un hermoso cerezo que decían que posee poderes para conceder deseos, acordamos que luego de que nos declaren esposos diremos el nuestro.

Toda la familia se reunió, incluyendo los ocupados padres de Souichi que no podían faltar a la boda de su único hijo. Nos esperaban en el templo todos, y nosotros tarde porque estos días Sou-kun se ha portado tan pasional, que busca tener sexo en todas partes desde hace una semana, siento que esto de la boda lo pone muy amoroso. Además anda sensible y algo llorón puesto que al vernos listos para salir no pudo evitar abrazarnos y enternecerse con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, fue cuando le dije:

— No te pongas así andas muy sensible estos días como yo cuando me embaracé de Souta.

Se sonrojó y corrió hasta el baño, lo seguí y toqué a la puerta:

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Cállate, necesito saber algo y tú me interrumpes.

— ¿Qué pasa? Nos esperan en el templo para nuestra boda. Souta y yo te esperamos ¿ya no te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¡WAAAAAA!

— ¿Todo está bien?

Abrió de golpe y me dijo:

— Nada está bien, yo no creí que de verdad ocurriera. Si quería pero no pensé que de verdad pasaría.

— Ya dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¡Estoy embarazado! Eso es lo que pasa tonto, hay un bebé creciendo dentro de mí y todo es tu culpa.

— ¡bebé! ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

— Lo sabía, no quieres otro hijo.

Lo abracé cargándolo efusivamente con Souta riendo desde la carriola por la reacción de sorpresa en Sou-kun.

— Claro que sí, no podría ser más feliz. Souta tendrá un hermanito o hermana para jugar, además ahora comprendo tu actitud de estos días tan extraña. ¿Podemos ir a nuestra boda? Hay que contarles a todos esta noticia. — Dije acariciando su vientre sin dejar de mirar sus lindos ojos miel.

Sonrió feliz de saber que yo esperaba con amor a nuestro nuevo bebé, entonces partimos al templo los cuatro y frente a todos bajo el hermoso cerezo que parecía rebosante de alegría con nosotros, nos unieron finalmente. Cuando el sacerdote pronunció las palabras para declararnos esposos, pedimos nuestro deseo al unísono:

— Deseamos que nos permitan encontrarnos una y otra vez mientas la humanidad siga existiendo, para amarnos con mayor intensidad cada vez hasta el final de los tiempos.

Luego sellamos nuestro deseo de amor con un beso, de esa forma que dentro de mí mientras nos besamos, podía sentir que Morinaga Tetsuhiro resplandecía de felicidad armonizando con Tatsumi Souichi, pues volverían a encontrarse infinitamente; en donde la frase _"por siempre"_ sería algo real que no acabaría jamás.

FIN

.

.

.

 **El final, si me entristece, es que no quer** **ía que se acabara, pero debo muchas historias. Aunque ya saben muy pronto saco uno nuevo de esta misma historia que no ser** **á continuaci** **ón sino recuerdos de su vida juntos tanto de Morinaga y Tatsumi, como de Morita y Tsunoda. Para que no quede el vac** **ío de lo que falto.**

 **No me queda m** **ás que agradecer en primer lugar a mi amiga Gaby Ibarra que ayud** **ó con esta historia, en este episodio ella escribi** **ó el parto de Morinaga; adem** **ás de las hermosas ilustraciones que le dieron vida a tantas partes emotivas de la historia, junto con el episodio especial anterior a este.**

 **Tambi** **én y no menos importantes tengo a todas las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y darme** **ánimo para escribir, entre ellas:**

 **Lisbeth, painful secrets, Akiomi Yuko, Tami, Fanatala, MArichan, Carla Pink, Anna Kary Map, Sesshomaru sama, mestefaniab, Reyna hudson, Gracia toent, Naomi Soto, Sawa nagisa, jane ko, phie, Aiko Musume, Amber0714, Mura-kun, Nitzia Rodriguez, PAtricia, Chasaco92, Alice kagamine moon, smffrgdlks, iziangelica24, Karla, Yuki, Iniyasha lover, Aikawa sutcliff, Yeni Amane, yanitzia Rebeti, Miss gamer otaku y todos los que dejaron comentario como an** **ónimo. Adem** **ás a los que lo hicieron por el face.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que disfrutaran el final y ellos sigan encontr** **ándose por siempre.**


End file.
